


Love Without Pain Isn't Love

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Love Without Pain Isn't Love [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Sickness, dub-con, no-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 176,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles, consagrado periodista, está casado con el Ingeniero Jared Padalecki. Su relación es la más Feliz del mundo, pero el periodista confunde el amor con el sexo, y las consecuencias de ello es que comenzará a buscarlo en otras personas, causando que su relación se vaya a pique y termine dañando a Jared más de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Esto Traerá a ambos una serie de problemas que no harán más que redefinir su relación... ya sea para bien o para mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nuestro primer fic escrito, el cual reescribimos dos veces antes de decidirnos a postearlo completamente. Con este fic nos conocimos como coautoras cuando cada una de nosotras pasaba por sus propios problemas y necesitamos entrar en nuevas aguas. Gracias a chinsungie por haber beteado los primeros capítulos, y a nem—sa por haber seguido fielmente cada uno de ellos y a todos aquellos que lo leyeron y soportaron cada línea de dolor entre estas parejas presentadas en el fic. Muchas gracias.

**  
  
Titulo:**  Love whitout pain isn't love.  
  
 **Autoras:** Ibrahil ( **[](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/profile)[ **evian_fork**](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/)** ) e Vanessa ( **[](http://vane-chan6.livejournal.com/profile)[ **vane_chan6**](http://vane-chan6.livejournal.com/)** )   
 **Beta** : [](http://chinsungie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **chinsungie**](http://chinsungie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** CWRPS -Supernatural  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Parejas/Personajes** **:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles – Christian Kane/Ian Somerhalder – Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Misha Collins – Chad M. Murray/OC – Mención Jared Padalecki/Tom Welling – Mención Jensen Ackles/Varios.  
 **Genero:** AU  
 **Advertencias** **:** dub-con -Hurt!Jared -Puta!Jensen - Hurt!Ian -Violación -Death Charater (No los principales) -Enfermo!Jensen - Abuso Infantil -Desordenes Alimenticios -Chad! Homofobia.   
**Categoria:** Slash.   
**Disclairmer:** Nada es nuestro, solo es diversión "Sana".  
  
 **Resumen:** Jensen Ackles, consagrado periodista, está casado con el Ingeniero Jared Padalecki. Su relación es la más Feliz del mundo, pero el periodista confunde el amor con el sexo, y las consecuencias de ello es que comenzará a buscarlo en otras personas, causando que su relación se vaya a pique y termine dañando a Jared más de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Esto Traerá a ambos una serie de problemas que no harán más que redefinir su relación... ya sea para bien o para mal.   
  
**Nota de Actualización:** Cada 4 dias.

**Prologo**

El sol era tan fuerte en ese pequeño pueblo, que salir cuando el sol estaba cayendo era una regla, se crea o no, a eso de las seis de la tarde, el pueblo tenia mas vida que al mediodía. Así era Richardson, escondido en la gran Texas, lleno de vaqueros que se creían más que nadie, fuertes y reacios… y homofobo de primera clase en todo el mundo.

Ese era, Jefferson Ackles, dueño de una familia con un largo historial de vaqueros pertenecientes a los antiguos Rangers. El mismo, era el sheriff de Richardson. El que se encargaba de proteger a los chiquillos que correteaban por las calles, y a las señoritas que deambulaban de noche. Era un hombre ejemplar.

Pero el sheriff, no era tan conocido por todo eso.

La mayoría de las voces de Richardson, tendían a cotillear sobre cómo este tenía encerrado a su hijo mediano, de cómo este tenía una enfermedad extraña o que sencillamente estaba loco. Eso era lo que decían de él, él famoso sheriff que disparaba a emigrantes mexicanos.

Los últimos rumores venían de la comisaria, y afirmaban que el chico era homosexual. Por eso, molesto de escuchar a sus subordinados cotillear, hoy había llegado más enfadado que de costumbre.

Por eso también la violación había sido tan… cruenta, dejándole destrozado en el suelo, sangrando, no solo por su boca del puñetazo que había recibido, tampoco nada mas entre sus piernas, sino que sus dedos se habían roto al sujetarse de la pared para no romperse aun más la nariz.

Aun estaba sollozando cuando escucho su voz.

\- …re algunos amigos.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y no pudo más que taparse la boca con sus manos sucias de sangre y polvo, porque a él no le gustaba escucharlo llorar, solo suplicar piedad a Dios por ser lo que era.

Cuando la puerta se cerró en un fuerte golpe, las lágrimas ya bajaban libres por sus pecosas mejillas, pero su cuerpo, casi involuntariamente, se negaba a hacer ruido alguno. No, podía jugarse el riesgo que él le escuchara, nunca. Y así, mirando el techo- algo amenazador- pensó que quizás era hora de moverse de ahí, pese a lo aterrado que estaba, su miedo crecía con solo pensar lo que escucho al final  de todo ese asunto “amigos".

-No puedo más.

Lo primero que pensó fue quitarse la vida, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. Aun era un ingenuo muchacho, que soñaba con poder ir a la universidad, luego de pasar todos sus años de estudio con un profesor privado, soñaba poder hacer algunos amigos, salir al derrochar... comer algo rico, tener una vida normal. Quería viajar, quizás tener una casa con una piscina y muy buena comida.

Deseaba tanto que no podía quitarse la vida, sabía que no.

Pero ponerse de pie es lo más difícil que hubiera hasta ahora, normalmente no se mueve hasta el día siguiente, donde tiene que pretender que es un chico normal y sentarse en la mesa con su madre y sus hermanos, que permanecen en silencio, sin mirarle, como si no existiera.

Sus piernas tiemblan y todos su cuerpo le reprocha y casi que le grita que se vuelva a recostar, pero el miedo lo impulsa hacia delante, lo impulsa a tomar su ropa con sus dedos temblorosos y entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Se limpia la mayoría de fluidos con cuidado, con una toalla fría, pero efectiva, que aunque deja su piel algo dañada - no más de la que la dejo ese hombre - cumple su cometido, le deja limpio. No cree tener mucho tiempo así que mete la cabeza debajo de la ducha, solo la cabeza, buscando que el agua helado le despierte, así cuando se seca el cabello, busca su ropa. Es toda una odisea ponérsela, toda, pero no se rinde... no puede.

Quiere vivir demasiado, como para seguir ahí.

No lo ha hecho antes, porque ha tomado las violaciones como algo que forma parte irracional de su vida, porque nunca dejarán de pasar, y quizás en el fondo, es un idiota que cree demasiado en los cuentos de hadas, y que lee a Joyce en la oscuridad, a escondidas de todo y todos.

Y quizás también soñó con que un príncipe azul vendría a rescatarlo...

Pero en esta ciudad de mierda no lo conseguirá nunca, no, debe salir de allí, debe huir, y con decisión, toma todo lo que tiene de valor, que no es casi nada, solo un jeans viejos y una remera muy usada que lanza a una mochila que perteneció a Josh, el puto de su hermano mayor, en la primaria.

El dinero es fácil de conseguir, no hay nadie en casa, y él sabe donde la mujer, que el mundo dice es su madre, lo guarda. Justo encima de la nevera. No es mucho, pero quizás le sirva de algo.

Su vista se pierde en la casa, en cada esquina... en cada rincón y se da cuenta que hace lo correcto cuando no siente nada, nada, _ese no es un hogar_ , es una cárcel. Camina rápido hacia la puerta, sus manos tiemblan y tiene que cerrar los ojos cuando la luz que queda del día golpea sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

Es todo tan seco afuera, que parece que ha entrado en una extensión de su hogar. No sabe a dónde ir, no sabe nada de nada, solo que tiene que huir a un sitio donde su padre no pueda conseguirle. Por eso sus pies se mueven rápidos y lleno de miedo al otro lado de la carretera, allí hay una señal con un autobús pintando.

Frunce el ceño, y cuando está a punto de preguntarse que significa, una bocina le sobresalta y le hace saltar a la acera.

El enorme vehículo se estaciona frente a él, y la puerta automática se abre. Hay un hombre con bigote y de barriga redonda sentada al volante.

\- Solo llego hasta el terminal de Dallas. ¿Donde vas, chico?

\- Le... lejos... mucho... - contesto con la vista en el suelo.

\- ¡Entonces sube, no tengo todo el día! - por inercia se sube al autobús rápidamente, sentándose en el asiento trasero, hay solo una chica que escucha música en una esquina, y un hombre dormitando en el asiento detrás del chofer.

El autobús empieza a moverse tan pronto como se monta, aunque no a gran velocidad, pero si la suficiente para permitirle ver como el pueblo se hace más y más pequeño, como las casas poco a poco escapan de su campo de visión y como, principalmente la suya, de pronto parece algún punto olvidado del paisaje.

Llegar a Dallas es toda una sorpresa, la ciudad es enorme, y apenas se baja del autobús, se pierde. Hay muchas personas, que suben y bajan de autobuses, o que salen de las taquillas enfadados y vociferan sus molestias al resto de la multitud.

El sonido es demasiado para alguien que no está acostumbrado a escuchar más que sus propios sollozos y caminar entre tanta gente es bastante aterrador, no importa si alguna tan siquiera voltean a verlo, no, porque para él todos tienen intenciones parecidas a las de su padre por lo que no puede evitar temblar.

Llega a la taquilla y con manos temblorosas ve el cartel que hay sobre esta. Reza "California" y le hace sonreír, porque allí esta Hollywood, es una ciudad un tanto movida, pero también esta Stanford en Palo Alto.

La Universidad... es como si algo nuevo brillara para él bajo el sol de Texas, algo que hace su corazón saltar, así que avanza hacia la taquilla odiando cada segundo que la gente en la fila se le pega tanto, es como si cualquier contacto le molestara.

Aun está sucio, se odia a sí mismo por ello, por eso solo lanza el dinero, diez dólares, a lo que recibe cinco y un pequeño trozo de papel. Es lo que necesita para apartarse y correr al andén que dice el  ticket que le sacara de ese infierno.

Piensa en lo que será su vida ahí, si podrá hacer amigos... si podrá comer cosas ricas y dormir en una cama de verdad. Quizás comprarse algo de ropa, estudiar algo divertido. Es tanto lo que quiere hacer que siente que apenas está empezando a vivir, lo que es irónico con su edad.

Porque tiene 18 años, cuando no es hombre ni es niño, cuando todo debería ser fascinante y brillante y no tener un pasado de seis años de violaciones y maltratos verbales y psicológicos que le han convertido en una gallina.

Pero tiene un buen presentimiento, o quizás solo es el sentimiento de alivio de haber salido de ahí que mientras está sentando en el autobús que le sacara de ahí, no puede evitar que una lágrima solitaria ruede por su mejilla.

Ha estado tanto tiempo encerrado... ha perdido tanto tiempo para crecer, para ser alguien. Duele tanto cuando lo piensa, y se tiene que forzar a sacar eso de su cabeza. Mientras más piense en el, más rápido le encontrara, como ese libro de magia. No puede dejar que el malo le encuentre, porque el castigo será peor.

Se jura a si mismo que estudiara lo suficiente para poner de por medio aunque sea un continente entre ambos. Eso será lo primero que haga, lo demás puede esperar, además, no es como si alguien fuera a fijarse en él.

Ya que no existe su príncipe azul, nunca existió.

 

 

 **  
Titulo:**  Love whitout pain isn't love.  
  
 **Autoras:**  Ibrahil ([](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/profile)[ **evian_fork**](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/) ) e Vanessa ( **[](http://vane-chan6.livejournal.com/profile)[ **vane_chan6**](http://vane-chan6.livejournal.com/)** )   
 **Beta:**  [](http://chinsungie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **chinsungie**](http://chinsungie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:**  CWRPS -Supernatural  
 **Rating:**  NC17  
  
 **Parejas/Personajes** **:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles – Christian Kane/Ian Somerhalder – Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Misha Collins – Chad M. Murray/OC – Mención Jared Padalecki/Tom Welling – Mención Jensen Ackles/Varios.  
  
 **Genero:**  AU  
  
 **Advertencias** **:**  dub-con -Hurt!Jared -Puta!Jensen - Hurt!Ian -Violación -Death Charater (No los principales) -Enfermo!Jensen - Abuso Infantil -Desordenes Alimenticios -Chad! Homofobia.   
  
 **Categoria:**  Slash.   
 **Disclairmer:**  Nada es nuestro, solo es diversión "Sana".  
  
 **Resumen:**  Jensen Ackles, consagrado periodista, está casado con el Ingeniero Jared Padalecki. Su relación es la más Feliz del mundo, pero el periodista confunde el amor con el sexo, y las consecuencias de ello es que comenzará a buscarlo en otras personas, causando que su relación se vaya a pique y termine dañando a Jared más de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Esto Traerá a ambos una serie de problemas que no harán más que redefinir su relación... ya sea para bien o para mal.   
  
 **Nota de Actualización:** Cada 4 dias.  


**CAPITULO UNO**

**El problema conmigo**

 Lleva viéndolo un buen rato. Es casi imposible no hacerlo e imaginarse besando cada peca perdida que ahora sus ojos no pueden ver, mientras se entierra en ese –seguramente- estrecho agujero, y está convencido de que su presa comparte la fantasía, porque ese cuerpo dilata sexo por cada poro, su forma de sentarse, de ver a su alrededor… era casi como si gritara de necesidad.

Jensen vestía pantalones blancos que se pegaban a su figura, resaltando cada parte de su cuerpo, y quizás por eso llamaba tanto la atención de los miles de hombres en ese bar, principalmente de ese par de ojos verdes que ahora ven con atención como su camisa negra y holgada deja a la vista piel que no debería de mostrarse, y con cada ventisca que da sobre su cuerpo es cada vez mas, lo que se levanta y más el interés a su alrededor.

Se sentó en una de las mesas vacías del local, con una cerveza que había pedido hace varios minutos. Su mirada parecía desinteresada, pero se había dado cuenta de cada par de ojos que tenía encima. Sin embargo, unos cafés captaron su atención, sonriendo de inmediato, dando las pautas para que éste se acerque a él.

El hombre le sonríe con lujuria, viéndolo de arriba debajo de forma sugerente, parece querer algo con él, de una forma en la que Jensen Ackles sabe que desea algo mas que invitarle un trago. Hay falsa elegancia en sus movimientos que pretenden ser provocativos, es casi desesperado el movimiento que el desconocido hace cuando se acerca a él. Las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza alta, en el bar nadie desvía la mirada cuando éste se coloca al lado del joven hombre de ojos verde jade.

Le mira. Se miran, intensamente al principio, un reto a algo que el desconocido no está muy claro a qué se debe, pero el joven de cuerpo sensual sólo sonríe falsamente, y saluda con un movimiento de su cabeza.

– Hola. – Suena impersonal.

Al otro hombre no parece importarle. No pierde esperanzas con eso.

– Cory – Informó, aunque nadie le preguntó, pura confianza saliendo de su cuerpo. – ¿Y tú…? – Preguntó, mientras dejaba su cerveza disimuladamente a un lado.

La pregunta provocó una reacción en el hombre sentado a la mesa, que sólo endureció más al de ojos castaños, sus pantalones estirándose con el movimiento elegante de una ceja alzándose.

– Jensen – Contestó, voz sensual y extremadamente instigadora. – ¿Quieres sentarte, Cory? – Preguntó con cortesía, señalando la silla a su lado, el labio inferior entre sus dientes cuando se rodó a un lado para darle espacio a sentarse.

– ¿Quieres una cerveza? – Preguntó en un susurro coqueto. – Sería bueno, digo… para que entres en calor. – Dijo mientras sus piernas se rosaban subversivamente.

– Ya he pedido una, pero puedes darme algo más si quieres… – No perdió tiempo para que una de las frías manos se colocara sobre el muslo de Cory, acariciándole de arriba abajo, como se le acaricia a un animal en el lomo, suave y apretando, fuerte, como comprobando su firmeza. – ¿Me lo darás?

– Sólo pídelo – Susurró al oído del rubio, que había atraído hacia si levemente con un movimiento de su brazo. – ¿Sabes? Debes pedirlo más educadamente. – Sugirió, dando pie a un morboso juego.

– Entonces, me gustaría… – Comenzó a hablar, labios gruesos rozando la piel de Cory como una promesa a lo que venía, y así fue, posó su mano sobre el miembro erecto de su acompañante, su mano apenas haciendo presión. –… que me follaras duro. – Dijo sin vergüenza y una sonrisa satisfecha al ver la expresión que había provocado.

El castaño entonces llevó su mano al trasero del rubio y sin la más mínima vergüenza empezó a frotar con descaro, sintiendo el estremecimiento que provocó en su nada sutil conquista. – ¿Quieres que te meta la polla? ¿Es así, puta? – Preguntó con rudeza, sus dientes mordiendo la oreja izquierda del rubio.

Sus palabras sucias provocaron un gemido en el hombre entre sus brazos, le estaba calentado a niveles insospechados, nadie le había hecho sentir eso y andarse con juegos ya no era algo que Jensen tenía en mente.

 – ¿Quieres venir a mí hotel? Tengo una cama muy cómoda.

 – Mmm… como quieras. Aunque fuera del bar, contra la pared sucia del lugar sería un buen lugar, tú sólo te apoyarías mientras te abro brutalmente. – Gruñó excitado, su mano sin perder tiempo ya acariciaba el paquete del rubio.

– Lo que tú quieras está bien conmigo. – Dijo, mientras le apretaba el miembro, se separó sonriendo y tomando la botella de cerveza que llevó a sus labios llenándose del amargo sabor. Se acercó de nuevo a Cory, lamiendo el borde de su oreja. – Puedes hacérmelo donde quieras entonces. Sólo que lo quiero ya.

Cuando se separó de su lado y caminó hacia fuera, jura que seguía a aquel sensual hombre como una abeja a la miel, deleitándose con la vista de aquel firme y exquisito trasero que apretó tan pronto salieron del bar, para luego tomar entre manos a aquel rubio, sus bocas estrellándose contra la otra, sus lenguas succionándose, la saliva escurría por sus labios acompañada de jadeos, todo era fuego y pronto sus caderas se empezaron a frotar desesperadamente.

Jensen le tomó de los hombros y se aferró más al hombre. Gemía alto entre besos, mientras sentía su polla restregarse contra el muslo del individuo que lo empotraba contra la puerta de su auto.

Un momento que dejaron de besarse -pero no de tocarse- y Jensen creyó ver una sombra alta y difuminada por la oscuridad en el lugar del joven que ahora susurraba su nombre. Movió su cabeza alejando esa imagen, asqueado consigo mismo se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, desabrochando con urgencia los pantalones negros y dejando al descubierto el palpitante miembro.

 – Dios… eres grande.

Su aliento fue lo primero que salió ante ese duro pene que empezó a rosar con sus labios, conforme movía su mano por toda la extensión de este. Su boca se lleno de saliva, sin importarle estar en un lugar público, se lo empezó a tragar con ímpetu, el olor y el sabor haciendo estragos en su cordura.

Sus cachetes se hundían. Su boca succionaba, sus dientes rozaban sólo para torturar aquel manjar que tenía entre sus labios. Un gemido estrangulado por la carne caliente y dura entre sus labios brotó de él cuando el chico le tomó de la nuca y comenzó a embestir dentro de su boca.

Adoraba que los hombres hicieran eso, sus gemidos brotaron más seguido, inundando el sitio con ellos, afortunadamente el sonido de los autos de la avenida cercana servían para acallar su escarceo.

Colocó una mano sobre su propio miembro y se desabrochó el pantalón, introduciendo rápidamente sus dedos dentro del bóxer.

La mano que le guiaba con fuerza de pronto se aferró a su cabeza jalándole con fuerza, y algo dolorosa por cierto, hacia arriba pegándolo contra la pared, sus erecciones se empezaron a restregar con fuerza y sus jadeos se confundían, pero los de Jensen cesaron un poco cuando sin previo aviso aquel fogoso hombre le introdujo dos dedos en la boca, buscando que los humedeciera. El rubio no se opuso y los sonidos de succión se volvieron fuertes, cuando lo soltó no sólo se escuchó un obsceno “chup”, sino que la saliva caían abundante por los regordetes labios.

 Luego de que estuvieran lubricados, éste apretó a Jensen contra la carrocería de su auto, a lo que su amante abrió las piernas, dando paso a que esos gruesos dedos para que juguetearan traviesos con su entrada, haciendo círculo, y comenzando a desesperarle.

 – Mételos tú, puta. – Susurró el hombre, viendo como de inmediato el otro que vestía pantalones blancos -que ahora están en el suelo- se inclina y mueve su culo hacia atrás, sintiendo ese rudo roce conforme el dedo entraba, como se abría y le inundaba ese exquisito ardor… no tiene idea de porque, pero ese constante movimiento le recordó la sonrisa de su amado esposo, esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba siempre su alma, era la mejor prueba de que sería un enorme orgasmo.

 Tenía que recordarse que esa persona no era su pareja, que su toque era diferente y que no sentía lo mismo que con él, que nunca le trataría con delicadeza, era sencillamente otra persona, y su mente tenía que estarse tranquila.

 Tomó con su mano la muñeca de Cory y llevó dos de sus dedos a su interior, usando su mano libre para sujetar la dureza del otro hombre y masturbarle al mismo ritmo que se follaba en los dedos.

 – Mmmmmm, que delicia… es que eres toda una perra… ¿no rubio? – Preguntó mientras hacía desaparecer la camisa negra que este llevaba y su lengua empezaba a pasearse por toda la piel a su alcance, su mano libre apretaba con fuerza uno de los pezones, fascinándose con cada gemido extasiado que el periodista daba. Por eso no tardo en introducir el tercero en ese cálido interior.

 – Puedo serlo más… – Dijo. Empujó a Cory contra el auto, semí tumbándolo sobre el capo del auto, y sin preparación alguna se sentó sobre sus piernas. – ¿Quieres que te cabalgue? – Le preguntó, sin vergüenza alguna, restregando su trasero contra el pene que se encorvaba hacia arriba.

 –Hazlo… – Su pene se restregaba con ansias – Cabálgame. – Ordenó, a la vez que retorcía ambos pezones.

 Jensen tomó la dureza de Cory entre sus manos, sonriendo cuando este siseo al sentir lo apretado que estaba Jensen, pero sobre todo lleno de su propia saliva que comenzaba a secarse por el frío aire de la noche.

 La prominente erección se introdujo al menos hasta la mitad dentro de su cuerpo, arrancando una maldición de sus labios regordetes, y de un sólo movimiento, luego de tomar aire, la introdujo completamente.

 Empezó con un ritmo salvaje, dejando que el otro se recreara con sus pezones y cualquier parte de su cuerpo que quisiera tocar, aunque a pesar de eso no le permitía morderle, sólo le basto una mirada a ese hombre para hacerle ver que no quería marcas visibles en su cuerpo.

 Pronto Cory, el desconocido que se dejaba follar por Jensen, dándole el control, cedió al poder hipnotizante que tenía ese cuerpo blanquecino, y sin preámbulos comenzó a embestir duramente dentro de él.

 – Oh eres muy bueno… eres increíble. – Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Jensen cuando este toco su próstata por primera vez. Lo cabalgó por unos minutos más hasta que Cory lo tiró sobre el auto, le abrió las piernas, y se introdujo de nuevo en el.

 En ese instante, el celular de Jensen comenzó a sonar en los bolsillos de su olvidado pantalón, pero ninguno de los dos lo escucho. Las embestidas eran frenéticas, primero él, luego de su amante de turno.

 – Mira, mira, te fascina estar lleno de verga, puta… – Susurró, mientras se impulsaba. Mordió su oído a la vez y, al tenerlo a su alcance, empezó a introducir su lengua con fuerza como si quisiera follárselo con esta también.

 Jensen ya no podía pensar en nada más que Cory dentro y fuera de él, del sonido que hacían sus caderas, de su próstata siendo aplastada sin piedad con cada embestida, había comenzado a sollozar de placer. Iba a venirse pronto.

 Su mirada estaba perdida y llena de placer, y fue cuando las manos contrarias lo tomaron por los hombros para impulsarse con más fuerza en ese cálido interior que los gemidos del rubio pronto pasaron a ser gritos, conforme la fuerza con que era follado aumentaba.

 Jensen se sostuvo de la espalda de Cory dejándole marcas con sus uñas, al tiempo que sentía como su orgasmo causaba una puntada en sus riñones, pero fue Cory quien se corrió primero. Tremenda corrida, que inundó con fuerza su culo, y que dejó un momentáneo ardor saciado, inclusive un leve y espeso hilo rodó desde adentro hacia afuera.

 No pasaron más de unos cuantos segundos para que Jensen siguiera el orgasmo del hombre sobre él, llenando su abdomen del líquido blanquecino que manchó parte de su ropa en el suelo.

 De inmediato -tan pronto Cory, el desconocido estuvo fuera de él- Jensen se movió, separándose de su cuerpo como si quemara, con una mueca de asco en sus facciones y el desagradable sabor a sexo en su boca.

 Aun después de tanto tiempo le sorprendía el cómo reaccionaba después del sexo con un extraño, y como detestaba que aquellos desconocidos intentaran ponerse cariñosos con él, como hacia Cory en estos momentos. Jared era el único y su corazón y su cariño jamás seria comparado a esas interesadas y asquerosas caricias.

 – ¿Te quedas para otra ronda? – Preguntó, cuando el sonido del celular los distrajo a ambos, principalmente a Jensen que conocía ese tono perfectamente.

 – No lo creo. – Respondió, poniéndose de pie y vistiéndose con rapidez, su celular seguía sonando, pero aun así de enfermo, de sucio, no se atrevía a contestar cuando acababa de dejar que un desconocido le follara sin condón. Además, sabía quién era el que llamaba por su melodía. – No puedo quedarme… mi esposo está por llegar a casa.

 – Esposo… mmm… – Suena entre sorprendido y fascinado. – Acabo de tener sexo con hombre casado, acaso… – Su Voz se volvió sugerente. – ¿… acaso dejaras que te folle después de mí? – Preguntó, acercándose un poco más, buscando renovar el contacto.

 – Claro que no… ¿Quieres que me maten? – Preguntó, dándole una mirada dura. – Aunque me encantaría que me llamaras, fuiste… realmente bueno.

 – Por supuesto que me encantaría, pero no sé porque no te divorcias, estarías más libre. – Comentó casualmente, mientras se alejaba a buscar su ropa.

 – ¿Y tener sólo sexo casual contigo y luego despertarme solo al día siguiente? – Replicó Jensen, cerrando cada botón de su camisa con delicadeza. – No lo creo.

 – Me gusta como piensas. Lo usas solamente como compañía. – Concluyó, casi terminando de vestirse.

 – No lo uso como compañía, él me da lo que tú nunca me darás. – Respondió y término de ponerse su chaqueta sobre los hombros, temblando ligeramente cuando una brisa fría los golpeó.

 – Aja… claro. – La ironía en su voz es enorme, mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta y escribía con rapidez su nombre y celular para luego arrancar la hoja. – Algo es seguro, buen sexo no te da. – Susurró, mientras con una palmeada a las nalgas del rubio dejaba en papel en una de las bolsas traseras del pantalón blanco.

 Jensen se volteó a verlo mientras el hombre se alejaba, pero decidió no decir nada, mientras destruía el pequeño trozo de papel en pedazos más pequeños.

 – Como si fuera a llamarte. – Bufó. Los Ángeles era una ciudad muy grande y era muy difícil que vieras una cara dos veces cuando no te interesabas en llamarla por teléfono o en conocerla, o eso quería creer, nunca le había tocado encontrarse con un idiota cuando se encontraba con Jared.

 Jared. Su esposo.

 

  


**CAPITULO DOS**

**Mientras camínanos, el mundo se niega a moverse con nosotros.**

Jensen caminaba por el estacionamiento lentamente, tras dejar su auto cerrado y en su lugar de costumbre, su mente empezaba a trabajar de manera forzada. Y aunque, sinceramente, trató de no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, el semen saliendo de su entrada le recuerda una y otra vez lo que acaba de hacer. No es la primera vez, ni mucho menos la ultima, en la que tiene arrepentimientos, pero siempre le afecta como si fuera la primera vez.

Cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose mentalmente por el estremecimiento que su cuerpo sufre al sentir su entrada abierta y con semen alrededor, y aunque no parezca su mente está llena de Jared, sólo Jared… y toda esta necesidad suya de tener sexo a cada momento.

Quizás estaba conectado, eso de necesitar a Jared con tanta pasión con esa infinita necesidad que, tan desesperadamente, intentaba combatir, pero le era casi imposible, y no se podía decir que él tenía toda la culpa, no cuando Jared no estaba en casa más que unas horas al día, y a veces sólo una a la semana.

Respiró fuertemente cuando cerró la puerta tras él, mirando la oscura y tan vacía casa que le daba la bienvenida, como siempre, y que con una cachetada que le decía: "Deberías matarte. Deberías dejar de herirle".

Él siempre intentaba ignorarla, más cuando veía la sonrisa de Jared, y su casa, más como su yo interno, su buena conciencia, le gritaba: "Lo estás hiriendo y él ni siquiera lo sabe, ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?"

Sí, el mismo se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿Cómo diablos podía vivir?, sabiendo que cada vez que Jared le tocara de esa forma, alguien más ya lo había hecho.

– ¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto? – Murmuró, resbalando su espalda por la puerta, cayendo al piso. – Es el amor de mi vida. Lo sé.

Se mareó un poco, cuando escuchó su propia voz tratando de convencer a su corazón, como si decirlo en voz alta le ayudara detener lo que el mismo sabe que es su propia destrucción y la de Jared, lo que más ama en el mundo, aquel que le saco de una oscuridad que sinceramente pensó que terminaría con él, apuntándose a sí mismo y disparándose…

 

Jared asomó la cabeza por quinta vez desde atrás de la pared en que estaba escondido. Llevaba media hora espiando a ese chico. No comprendía muy bien porque con el calor que hace, viste manga larga y tras de eso una sudadera, pero, suspiró cuando vio como el sol reflejaba aquellos ojos verdes, no es como si no se viera realmente atractivo pese al exceso de ropa.

Si Chad le viese en esos momentos, suspirando como una chica enamorada, se reiría de el por horas, pero no puede evadirlo, desde que le vio aquel primer día su corazón late de una manera desbocada y las mariposas de su estomago parecen en fiesta constante.

Es extraño lo que ese chico le provoca, con esa melancolía que siempre le rodea en todas partes, así esté en un sitio poblado de chicos gritando y jugando con el balón de básquet.

De algún modo, se ve indefenso.

Sus ojos verdes se fijan en el gigante, algo sorprendidos del escrutinio al que es sometido sin notarlo; sus pecosas mejillas se sonrojan y no pasan dos segundos para que este levantándose de la banca, seguramente para huir a los baños.

– Haaaaa ¡Hola! ¡Hey Hola! – Saltó, saludando al chico, sin percatarse que su altura y el salto lo pondrían más nervioso.

Jensen retrocedió asustado, dejando caer todos su cuadernos al suelo, pero sin molestarse en siquiera verlos, sus ojos abiertos grandes mientras dudaba, al parecer, entre echarse a correr o gritar.

– ¿Te asuste? – Preguntó moviendo una mano hacia adelante, cuando el chico retrocedió se dio cuenta de que lo estaba intimidando. – Lo siento. – Habló más suave. – Lo siento – Repitió, agachándose a juntar los libros con cuidado. – Mí nombre es Jared. Jared Padalecki, mucho gusto. – Dijo, pasándole uno de los tres libros.

El joven no los tomó, parecía demasiado impresionado de que alguien le hablara, alguien que no fuera un profesor, alguien que no fuera su propio infierno personal.

– N-N-N-No… t-tú no m-me a-a-asustaste… – Tartamudeó, definitivamente aterrado, temblando compulsivamente.

– Hey, tranquilo. No quiero hacerte daño ni nada. – Señaló, bajando la mirada con un puchero, pero entre aterrado y contrariado por la reacción del chico. – Si te asuste, perdóname. – Se disculpó, moviendo el libro de nuevo. – Mucho gusto en conocerte ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Intentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Con un movimiento rápido, Jensen tomó los libros, pegándolos a su pecho.

– G-Gracias… – Susurró, bajando su cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos del más alto, retrocediendo hasta sentarse en la banca de nuevo. – J-J-Jen…

– ¿Te llamas Jen? – Preguntó, sin moverse ni un centímetro, nervioso como nunca estuvo en toda su vida.

Intenta no estar completamente erguido, de manera que su altura total no se imponga, ya que siente que de esa forma solo asustara mas al chico, que en estos momentos se aferra a sus libros con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos están blancos.

 El chico en cuestión negó con la cabeza.

– J-Jensen… – Logró decir de corrido, con un suspiro un poco aliviado, mirando a Jared con sus ojos brillantes. – Jensen… e-e-ese es mí n-n-nombre.

–Tienes un lindo nombre. – Respondió, sonriendo enormemente de manera que sus hoyuelos se pintaron en su rostro. – Mí nombre es Jared. – Añadió, sonrojándose porque Jensen le miraba directamente al rostro.

– J-Jared… C-Capitán… B-Basket… – susurró, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose mientras miraba al suelo de nuevo, al parecer su confesión lo avergonzaba.

– ¿Uh? Sí, es mí pasatiempo. – Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Me has visto jugar? – Preguntó, algo ilusionado.

– Y-Yo… e-e-escribí de ti… p-periódico… – Tartamudeó, dándole un vistazo a Jared y luego bajando la mirada de nuevo. – E-Eres b-b-bueno.

– Gracias. – Contestó, sonrojándose más. – Así que… ¿escribes en el periódico?

– P-Periodista… yo… – Jensen asintió rápidamente, alejándose cuando Jared hizo el ademan de sentarse.

– Lo siento ¿Puedo sentarme? – Preguntó, sonriendo bajito, y cuando Jensen asintió su sonrisa cambió, más grande y toda hoyuelos de nuevo. – Entonces, ¿Te gusta el periodismo? ¿Eso estudias?

– Sí… e-eso estudio. – Habló, dando un suspiro cuando no se trabo en las palabras. – Escribo… m-mucho de ti…

– Uh, espero que cosas buenas. – Contestó riendo. – Aunque, espero no como falle esa canasta el sábado anterior. – Agregó, riendo más fuerte.

Jensen se relajó lo suficiente como para sonreír, dejando de apretar un poco sus libros.

– L-Lo comente… p-pero… n-no fue tan m-m-malo… l-lo has hecho… p-p-peor…

– ¿Verdad que si? – Preguntó riendo – Pero aun así tengo mis buenos momentos, como la vez que se me bajo la pantaloneta en medio juego. – Dijo, aguantando la risa.

Jensen soltó los cuadernos de nuevo y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, escondiendo su rostro azorado de la vista de Jared, era tan gracioso, y quería reírse, pero le daba vergüenza.

– Puedes reírte. – Dijo, dejando escapar unas pequeñas risas. – Yo ya supere que vieran mis bóxers de perritos.

Jensen rio bajito, mordiéndose los labios mientras retiraba sus manos, dejándole ver a Jared lo sonrojado que estaba.

– E-Eran… l-l-lindos…

– ¿Verdad que si? – Preguntó, suspirando. – Adoro a los perros, por eso me los compre… pero… – Hizo un puchero. – Mí mejor amigo dice que soy un niño…

– L-Los p-perros… me asustan… – Susurró Jensen, como si recordara algo malo. – Muerden…

– Pero también pueden ser fieles, amigables y siempre cuando te sientes mal, están ahí – Hizo una pausa. – ¿No te gusta ninguno Jensen?

 Jensen negó con la cabeza, mirando a sus manos en su regazo.

– Nunca he tenido uno.

–Te diré algo. – Dijo, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. –Algún día te presentare a mis dos bebes, son dos perros tontitos y bonitos, prometo que no te morderán. – Señaló, sonriendo.

– ¿Seguro? – Preguntó, con una sonrisa pequeña. – Me… gustaría conocerte.

– A mí también me encantaría conocerte, Jensen. – Dijo, sonrojándose. – Me agradas.

– M-Me agradas también… – Asintió, acercándose un poco a Jared.

 

 – ¿Dónde está mi pecoso favorito? – Gritó Jared, animado, entrando por la puerta trasera, sacando a su esposo de sus recuerdos mientras ponía las maletas en el suelo.

Jensen levantó la vista de donde la había tenido puesta, su álbum de fotos, lo estaba viendo desde que había salido de la ducha, sentando en el sofá con sus piernas cruzadas. Levanto la cabeza hacia el pasillo que daba a la entrada de la casa y sonrió, secándose las lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Aquí.

– ¡Mí amor! – Gritó, corriendo al encuentro de su esposo y tomándolo con sus enormes manos, alzándolo un poco. – Te extrañe tanto.

Jensen soltó una exclamación ahogada, y se forzó a sujetarse de los hombros de Jared, dejándose abrazar. – Jared, hey.

– ¿Sólo eso me dices? – Preguntó, con un puchero y acariciando la mejilla del rubio. – Estás hermoso.

Jensen bajo su mirada, claramente avergonzado pero en gran parte halagado por las palabras de Jared.

– Gracias, y lo sé, soy perfecto. – Se rió suavecito, apoyándose más en el cuerpo de Jared. – Yo también te extrañe, mucho.

– Se me olvidaba que yo mismo subí ese enorme ego que tienes ahora. – Rió, delineando los labios contrarios con su dedo. – Te ves cansado ¿No has podido dormir? – Jensen rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Jared.

– ¿Cómo me iba a ir a dormir sabiendo que volverías hoy? – Jensen dejó salir su lengua, para acariciar las yemas de los dedos de Jared. – ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Jared sonrió juguetón, tratando de ocultar como se estremeció con una acción tan simple.

– Aburrido, sólo podía pensar en ti.

– Yo también, era como una ecuación de tres, tú, yo y tu polla. – Susurró, de la manera que sabía calentaría a Jared. – Quizás debamos resolverla. – Jared sonrió agarrando firme y posesivamente el trasero de su amante y atrayéndolo más hacia si.

– Señor Ackles Padalecki ¿se me está insinuando? – Preguntó, relamiéndose los labios, esto sacó una risita de Jensen.

– Pues creo que usted fue quien empezó, eres quien abusa de mi inocencia.

– ¿Yo? Jamás Jen, dime ¿Cómo me aproveche? – Preguntó, pasando sus dedos por los labios de nuevo.

– Para empezar, estás tocando la mercancía… sin mi permiso. – Su voz se tornó juguetona, estremeciéndose con la mirada de deseo en Jared.

– Ups… – Dijo, retirando los dedos. – ¿Quieres que te pida permiso, mi pecoso? – Preguntó, soltando también la mano que tenía en el trasero.

– Por eso te amo, sabes que puedes tocarme cuando quieras. – Sus brazos en los hombros de Padalecki se apretaron, exigiéndole a acercarse. – Donde quieras.

Los hoyuelos se hicieron presentes en las mejillas de Jared.

– No importa cuántas veces me lo digas, adoro escuchar que me amas. – Señaló, acercándose a la boca del rubio, dejando unos pequeños besos. –Te amo, Jensen.

Una lágrima traicionera bajó por su mejilla, se sentía tan amado, tan amado que dolía. Dolía por su traición a Jared.

– Jay… te amo.

– No llores, Jen, aun después de tantos años no entiendo muy bien porque siempre lloras cuando te lo digo. – Dijo con un puchero, mientras pasaba sus manos por los costados del torso de Jensen, acariciando la piel bajo sus dedos. – ¿Quieres…?

– Tómame, toma todo de mí. – Susurró, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jared.

 Jared se inclino dejando pequeños besos en el cuello, pasando por momentos su lengua también.

– Necesito sentirte, Jensen. – Murmuró, subiendo una traviesa mano a un pezón, retorciéndolo un poco, disfrutando de los jadeos que su esposo soltaba. – Eres tan sexy…

– No juegues conmigo… Sólo hazlo. – Exigió desesperado, sus manos enredándose en el cabello de Jared.

– No juego contigo. – Replicó, volteando a su esposo y tomándolo desde atrás para restregar su erección contra el trasero del periodista. – Siempre tan firme. – Susurró divertido, mientras sus traviesas manos jalaban y pellizcaban los pezones.

– Y tú tan duro… siempre duro por mí… – Los temblores de su cuerpo sólo los podía causar Jared, incluso sólo con su dulce mirada.

Llevó sus manos a donde Jared tenía las suyas, torturando sus delicadas tetillas, las cuales aprisionaba entre sus dedos sin piedad.

Jared bajó sus manos y caminando un poco empotró a su esposo contra el sillón, mientras dejaba chupetones por todo el cuello, su polla había empezado un vaivén encima de aquel trasero, en tanto una escurridiza mano ya buscaba entrar entre los pantalones del rubio.

– Me vuelves loco, te deseo tanto, Jen.

– T-Tú también… – Un gemido desesperado salió de la boca de Jensen, quien al sentir las manos de Jared abrió más las piernas, dándole espacio para que le manipulara todo lo que quisiera, era todo lo que ansiaba, que Jared le hiciera suyo, que deshiciera con sus manos toda esa inmundicia en el.

– Parece… – Comenzó a decir con una sonrisita traviesa. – …que alguien me extrañó. – Susurró en el oído de su esposo, con un tono bajo y sensual para luego morder levemente el oído de este, succionando a la vez. – ¿Me extrañaste, Jen? – Preguntó, mientras su mano se cerraba sobre la erección, aun por encima del pantalón, frotando de arriba abajo, disfrutando de lo dura, gruesa, pero sobretodo babeante polla de su marido.

– Sí, sí, te extrañe demasiado… – Casi sollozó, alzando sus caderas para frotarse más contra la mano de Jared, sus uñas enterrándose en los hombros. – Jared… tócame todo… necesito que me acaricies… – Pidió desesperadamente.

 – Oh Jensen, si te vieras lo terriblemente sexy que te escuchas. – Le dijo a la vez que cerraba su mano con más fuerza. – Eres hermoso y te necesito tanto. – Gruñó, jadeando directo en el oído de su esposo, originando en este un espasmo monumental que dejó un poco fuera de juego a Jensen, momento que aprovechó su mano libre para meterse entre la entre abierta camisa, apretando con fiereza unos de los pequeños pezones.

Jensen se retorció debajo de su esposo, el mismo al que le era infiel; sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a Jared, gimiendo de forma aguda y desesperada.

– Jay… por favor… quiero esto…

– Siempre fuiste un desesperado. – Acusó riendo, soltando al periodista algunos segundos. Le dio la vuelta y, aun estando este en sus brazos, lo atrajo hacia su boca en un salvaje beso, era todo lenguas y labios, con jadeos y suspiros.

Jared arrasaba con la boca contraria, que le seguía el paso perfectamente, con algún que otro jadeo excitado de por medio.

La sincronización con la que se movían ambos a veces asustaba a Jensen, quien adoraba ser manejado tan fácilmente por Jared. Con sus manos y piernas, aplicó la fuerza necesaria en el sofá, para poder tener mejor el control del beso, tomando el rostro de Jared en sus manos y succionando la lengua.

Jared gimió despacio y bajó sus manos, mientras el rubio jugaba a su antojo con su lengua, él tomó los glúteos de este y los apretó con fuerza, masajeándolos, sintiendo su suavidad y firmeza a la vez, sus pollas aun por encima de la ropa se restregaban perfectamente la una con la otra, encajaban en todos los sentidos.

Jensen se separó de él con un sonoro sonido de succión, al despegarse de sus rojos e hinchados labios. – Hazme tuyo… no puedo resistirlo… – No había ni siquiera empezado a hablar, cuando ya estaba ocupándose de romper la costosa camisa de su esposo, liberándolo de ella rápidamente; parecía no querer perder tiempo, porque su boca enseguida envolvió la piel morena de Jared.

– Oh Jen, joder. – Jadeó, su cuerpo vibrando de emoción, esos labios volviéndolo completamente loco, sí es que no está ya…

Empujó al periodista con fuerza hacia el sofá, haciendo que cayera sobre este, con sus temblorosas manos, por las sensaciones de aquellos regordetes labios sobre su piel, empezó a quitarle la camisa, dejando al descubierto un exquisito, duro y pecoso torso.  
  
– Eres tan hermoso. – Susurró de nuevo, sus traviesas manos tomando y retorciendo los pezones que parecieron reaccionar a las atenciones al instantes, poniéndose duros y erectos.

Jensen dejó salir un gemido alto, mirando como Jared le retorcía los pezones; podía ver la lujuria en los ojos de Jared, que se formaba con verle así, tan sumiso.

 – ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó, soltando uno de los pezones, su mano ahora libre bajaba haciendo círculos por todo el torso, disfrutando de cada espasmo que provoca con tan simple caricia.

 – S-Sí… y-yo me gu-usta… – Tartamudeó, levantando su pecho, para darle más espacio a Jared.

 Jared sonrió, bajando esta vez ambas manos y empezando a quitar el pantalón lentamente, se inclinó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y metió su lengua en el ombligo del periodista, simulando querer penetrar el pequeño orificio.

 – ¡Jay! – Exclamó, gimiendo alto, casi como un sollozo, sus manos enredándose en el cabello de Jared inmediatamente, la intima caricia causándole escalofríos.

– ¿Si, Jen?– Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente, el rubio ya tenía los pantalones casi por los tobillos y ni idea en qué momento el castaño los bajó, pero este ahora estaba concentrado en las piernas de su esposo, sus grandes manos las recorrían enteras, curiosas, acariciando cada centímetro a su paso.

– ¡Follame! – Exclamó, ligeramente enfadado, pasando su pie por la polla de su esposo, sintiendo la dureza contra la planta de su pie.

– ¡Joder, Jen! – Casi gritó ante la repentina y nada usual caricia. – Quiero… – Tomó aire abriendo su boca, los músculos de su pecho marcándose en ese instante. – Quiero tocarte por completo antes de follarte, amor. – Jensen gimoteó, removiéndose más.

– Pero… Jay… ¿No puedes hacer eso después de que me la hayas metido? – Preguntó con un puchero algo desesperado, frotando su pie contra los testículos de Jared.

– ¿Tienes… – Intentó responder, pero los jadeos producto de la caricia lo tenían dominado. – …idea… de… oh, lo pervertido… que sonó eso… ahhh?

– ¿Lo crees? – Preguntó inocentemente, mordiéndose el labio. – Yo creo que es caliente… y que sólo puso esto más duro. – Señaló, palpando con su pie la firme erección.

– Levanta las piernas. – Ordenó en un gruñido, producto del placer. –Te la voy a meter tan duro, Jen…

Jensen levanto las piernas como Jared le ordenaba, tomando sus caderas con sus manos y levantándolas para darle una mejor posición, y vista, a su esposo.

– Fóllame duro Jay… muéstrame quien manda.

Jared llevó sus propios dedos a su boca y empezó a chuparlos bajo la atenta mirada del sumíso rubio que era su esposo, cerró sus labios en la punta para luego bajar, llenándolos de saliva y cuando escuchó a Jensen jadear y mirar a sus dedos con desesperación, decidió bajarlos y meter el primero de una sola vez, disfrutando de como este se contorsionaba producto de la penetración.

– Oh… – Jensen exclamó, haciendo una mueca de dolor e incomodada, que rápidamente cambio a una de placer, cuando Jared comenzó a mover su dedo de arriba abajo, adentro y afuera, acariciando sus calientes paredes internas.

– ¿Te lastime? – Preguntó el ingeniero algo preocupado, con ese tono de voz tímido y bajo que le recuerda tanto la primera vez que este se acerco a él en la universidad.

– No… – Respiró Jensen, abriendo sus ojos verdes. – Sigue haciéndolo… no te detengas.

Jared le vio un poco incrédulo.

– ¿Seguro?

– ¡Jared, sólo fóllame o lo hare yo! – Le gritó, impulsando sus caderas contra el dedo dentro de él.

Jared abrió los ojos sorprendido, conteniendo un jadeo al sentir como su dedo era aprisionado.

– ¿Por qué me gritas? – Preguntó con un puchero, sacando su dedo y viendo a su pareja con la preocupación relejada con los multicolores ojos, que en este momento parecían ser grises.

Jensen suspiró, calmando su deseo, ese extraño monstro que le había dado por aparecer.

– Estoy bien, lo juro… si me hubieras herido te lo diría, Jay… te lo prometo… estoy bien… – Tragó saliva, pasando la mano por su sudado cabello. – Sino quieres hacerlo… está bien… – Dijo tentativamente.

Jared se inclinó y tomando a su esposo entre brazos lo atrajo a su pecho abrazándolo. – Te quiero mucho Jensen, eres mi vida. – Le dijo, mientras su mano bajaba traviesa a mismo lugar donde había estado antes. – Y claro que quiero hacerlo, sólo me preocupaste.

– Yo también. – Respondió, un poco seco, pero calmando lo que sentía dentro logró serenarse. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí… – Susurró a su oído, apretando el cuerpo de Jared.

– Lo hago desde antes que supieras que existía y lo haré siempre. – Dijo, metiendo el dedo de nuevo en un movimiento más lento, pero moviéndolo en círculos, acariciando cada vez más profundamente.

Jensen no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima que intento ocultar, la culpa cayendo sobre él como cien bloques de cemento, casi rompiéndolo con ello.

– Lo siento, te amo.

Jared le vio preocupado, pensó en parar de nuevo pero parecía que Jensen necesitaba sentirlo, así que decidió seguir, luego habría tiempo para interrogar a su esposo. – Estás tan apretado. – Gruñó, intentando meter el segundo dedo, dejando soltar un gemido al acomodar a Jensen sobre su regazo. –Te amo.

– Quiero sentirte más profundo… – Pidió, sin moverse, avergonzado por que su esposo le viera como la puta que era. – ¿Por favor?

– Te la voy a meter entonces… – Anunció, sacando sus dedos, la entrada cerrándose casi al instante, guardándose celosamente.  
– ¿Quieres que te la meta?– Preguntó travieso el ingeniero, tomando su polla y poniéndola justamente en la entrada que ahora se abría para él sólo con un toque. – Métetela Jen, cabálgame.

– Pero Jay… – Murmuró apenado, bajando sus ojos a su regazo, donde podía verse su morada erección. – Esta bien… – Sintió, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Jared, esperando a que este se acomodara bajo él, dejando su grueso pene apoyado contra su entrada.

– ¿Qué pasa, Jen? ¿Ya no quieres? – Picó con una sonrisita.

– Si lo quiero… – Respondió rápidamente, más de lo que le hubiese gustado en su situación. – Adoro cabalgarte… – Murmuró, tomando la polla de Jared desde la base y comenzando a empalarse en ella.

– Oh… joder. – Gruñó el castaño, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando cada vez más alto conforme lo envolvía la estreches de su esposo. – Jen, oh dios Jen.

El periodista dio un gemido alto, casi un grito de placer, cuando sus glúteos chocaron con la caliente cadera de Jared, quedando totalmente empalado en él, sintiendo el calor que desprendía esa deliciosa polla en su culo.

Jared no esperó, no preguntó, no dijo nada, sus caderas se movieron solas hacia arriba golpeando con fuerza, una parte que Jensen adoraba especialmente, la manera en la que hacía perder el control a su esposo.

A la primera embestida siguió otra, y otra, y otra… pronto el rubio rebotaba sólo con la fuerza de Jared, sobre la polla de este.

Sin tener que hacer más esfuerzo que sujetarse fuerte a sus hombros, recibiendo las embestidas que le abrían sin piedad, aunque el siempre las tomaba sin quejarse, había que estar loco para no hacerlo. Desde la primera vez que Jared le folló, siempre había sido tan bueno para hacerlo, quizás porque con el sólo roce de su cuerpo era capaz de encender a Jensen, quien aun le costaba creer que el hombre soñado de su casi terminada adolescencia hubiera terminado con él, no sólo como novios, sino como esposos.

– Jen, Jen, oh dios… mi Jen – Jadeó Jared, envolviendo sus brazos en la espalda de este, atrayéndolo, pegándolo a su transpirado pecho, aumentando si era posible la fuerza de sus embestidas, deteniéndose por momentos sólo para moverse en círculos un par de minutos la punta de su polla directo contra la próstata del periodista.

– Joder Jay…

Jensen se aferró a los antebrazos de Jared, dejándose follar así, casi recostado encima de Jared, ya que todo el placer que recibía su cuerpo hacia casi imposible mantenerse recto sobre Jared, quien estaba en un jodido nirvana, abusando de su culo de esa forma, no obstante no era como si Jensen fuera a quejarse.

– Más Jay, más…

Jared usó sus pies para impulsarse hacia arriba, sosteniendo al rubio de las caderas, ya que las embestidas se volvían más salvajes al impulsarse.

–Te amo, te amo tanto.

Jensen no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su erección, comenzando a acariciarse.

– Yo también… yo también te amo…

Mientras las manos del periodista recorrían su propia erección, Jared llevó una mano a la punta y la acaricio con deleite, viendo como brotaba más y más liquido, empezando mojar toda su mano, todo sin dejar de impulsarse en ese insano calor que le abrasaba.

– ¡Oh, por el amor de dios! – Exclamó con un deje de sorpresa, bajando su vista a donde Jared le tocaba. – Jay… estoy casi… – Gimió, masturbándose más fuerte, su interior comenzando a contraerse alrededor de la polla de Jared.

– Lo sé. – Medio gruñó, sin dejar de acariciar la punta, o de embestir. – Yo… ahh… ¡Jensen! – Gritó, empezando a correrse, a llenar este estrecho culo de leche caliente y espesa, que Jensen al sentir jadeó, sin aliento, sin voz, dejando que el orgasmo se le escapara de las manos, corriéndose sobre el pecho de Jared, manchándolo todo con su semen.  Cayó sobre el pecho de Jared, manchándole, pero sin importarle.

 – Dios… eso fue demasiado bueno… – Suspiró y a Jared tampoco le pareció importarle porque le abrazo con fuerza.

– Grandioso, fue grandioso te extrañe tanto, te amo. – Jensen gimió, recostándose mejor del cuerpo de Jared.

– Yo te extrañe más… – Susurró contra el cuello de Jared. – Pero ya estás aquí… y te amo tanto por ello.

– ¿Quieres ir a cenar?– Preguntó ilusionado. – Sólo tú, yo y un gran filete, hmmm… y tal vez repitamos más tarde.

– Si, adoraría ir a cenar… – Respondió sin aliento. – Cuando pueda sentirme las piernas.

Jared rio alto, una de esas carcajadas que se oyen a kilómetros olvidándose que aun estaba dentro su amante, causando vibraciones que viajaron a la próstata de Jensen, que si sumábamos lo húmedo de semen que estaba el hombre, se sentían deliciosas.

– Oh por dios Jay… – Gimió Jensen, sintiendo su polla dar un tirón, a pesar de que acababa de correrse.

Jared enarcó una ceja, conteniendo la risa.

– Eres insaciable amor

– ¿Me estás llamando puta? – Preguntó ofendido, mientras se medio incorporaba para sacar a Jared de su interior.

– Claro que no, amor – Contestó con tono divertido. – Jamás llamaría puta a mí lindo esposo. – Molestó con una sonrisa pequeña.

– ¿Así que, después que te has corrido dentro, soy sólo lindo? – Preguntó, sentándose en el regazo de Jared. – No me hagas golpearte. – Reclamó, cruzándose de brazos. – O dejarte sin sexo. – “Como si tú pudieras soportar eso”, se dijo a si mismo.

– Eres precioso, caliente, encantador, lindo, sexy… – Objetó el menor, haciéndole cosquillas a su pareja, disfrutando de las mal contenidas risas que soltaba… – Ah, y eres el amor de mi vida.

– Tú también eres el amor de mi vida… – Replicó entre risas Jensen, tratando de sostener las manos de Jared, pero este era mucho más fuerte que el. – ¡Jay!

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó con un puchero. – No me pidas que me detenga, adoro ver esas arruguitas tan sexis que se forman cuando ríes.

– Sí, pero esto raya en la tortura. – Se quejó, soltando una carcajada, intentando tirar al idiota de Jared al suelo.

 Jared rio bajito, alzando, de un momento a otro, en sus brazos al rubio, mostrando su imponente fuerza.

– ¿Vamos a dormir juntos un ratito? – Preguntó con sus ojos brillando en un lo que parecía ser un leve color verde.

 – Está bien. – Sonrió, besándole. – Y sabes que no me gusta esto… – Se quejó, al ver como Jared planeaba cargarle al cuarto.

– ¡Mentiroso! Dices que no, pero tu sonrisa te delata.

– ¡No me estoy riendo! – Se quejó, sujetándose fuerte de los hombros de Jay. – Y no me llames mentiroso… – Hizo un puchero de lo más adorable.

– Dios, con es puchero me dan ganas de hacértelo de nuevo. – Respondió, empezando a subir las escaleras.

– Apuesto a que quieres mis labios rodeando tu polla Jared, succionándote hasta dejarte seco. – Susurró a su oído, lo más sexy que pudo.

 – Joder… sabes, sabes… que sí. – Contestó sonrojándose, llegando a su vez a la habitación donde la enorme cama se abría como una invitación a llevar a cabo las palabras de su esposo.

 

**CAPITULO 3**

**Este es mi lugar para pensar.**

Entró al baño de forma perezosa, casi arrastrando los pies, cerró la puerta tras de si con un suspiro de por medio, apoyándose en esta, levantó su cabeza, su vista quedando de inmediato en el níveo techado.

Cuando cerró los ojos, lo primero que pudo ver fue la sonrisa de su esposo, esos maravillosos hoyuelos que se forman junto a ésta, incluso los momentos que han pasado juntos desde que Jared si fijó en él… ahora que lo piensa, cada día se pregunta ¿Qué vio un chico como Jared en él?

Recuerda una vez que le preguntó y su empresario sólo sonrió y contesto: Todo.

En efecto, no entendía a que se refería… y aun hoy no lo entiende.

Jared, Jared, Jared, su esposo. Aquel que le sacó de ese infierno, que le mostró que habían muchísimas cosas en la vida, que inclusive le demostró que él valía más de lo que pensaba, él y el resto del mundo, quien le enseñó que era el amor… entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le está haciendo esto?

No puede entenderse a si mismo, no hay forma de que entienda esa conducta que le obliga a necesitar el contacto sexual con otro ser humano; el no entenderla lo hace sentir horriblemente culpable; más de lo que se siente la mitad del tiempo que esta con Jared, donde simplemente sonríe cuando este nota su mirada triste, fija en algún punto de su rostro.

Lo peor es que no quiere culparle a él, quiere cargar con toda la culpa que se expande por cada fibra de su ser, eso demuestra que no es tan egoísta como muchos pensarían que es; no es para menos, cada vez que Jared sale por esa puerta de madera pintada de blanco, con la promesa de que volverá dentro de unas semanas, Jensen lo primero que hace es buscar a alguien que le dé lo que Jared no le dará en ese tiempo.

No es sólo egoísta que le haga eso a quien se ha preocupado tanto por él desde el día que le conoció, desde el día en que Jared le habló por primera vez, y él como un estúpido se dejó enamorar, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ese hombre que sonreía tan brillante como las luces de la torre Eiffel, tan grande como el sol, y tan maravilloso como la vida misma?

Bueno, seguramente no su vida, porque esta no era ni lo más Mínimo brillante si Jared no estaba a su lado.

Como si Jared fuera su centro. Su esperanza de vida, a la cual su cuerpo engañaba vilmente, traicionando al sentimiento de su alma. Alma que le amaba con cada partícula de plasma que la formaba, que lloraba lágrimas de sangre cada vez que este sonreía y le decía “Jen, tu eres mí todo”, “Sin ti no soy nada.”

_No Jay, sin ti no soy nada._

Ese el pensamiento que atraviesa su mente antes de comenzar a escuchar al incasable trabajador que es su esposo, moviendo cosas en la cocina, seguramente para prepararse algo, todo por el hecho de no molestarle a él.

Mordió su labio inferior en un arrebato de furia, en el que se deja llevar sin pensarlo dos veces, empuja los jabones, paños, esponjas y otros utensilios al suelo, pero el ruido que hacen al caer es Minimo, y eso lo frustra y enoja más, pero antes de tener que buscar una explicación a su comportamiento si destroza el baño prefiere guardarse sus emociones, después de todo antes lo hacía, mucho antes de su matrimonio, en realidad antes de conocer a su esposo, pero como eso y muchas otras cosas, cambiaron con su llegada.

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con algo de prisa o tal vez furia mal contenida, lo que sea le está consumiendo y le está volviendo loco a la vez, porque ¿Cómo puede sentirse tan mal, y a la vez ansiar otro encuentro con Jared?

…en realidad con Jared, con algún desconocido, con el portero, con el guarda de seguridad con lo que sea que tenga polla…

De inmediato esos pensamientos abandonan su subconsciente se siente como una mierda… como una puta… malagradecido… una perra… lo que sea, ¡joder! y es que su cuerpo, su cuerpo y su mente son unos traidores, unos traidores a su alma, a si mismo, queriendo arruinar lo único bueno que ha tenido en la vida.

Cuando finalmente la camisa toca el suelo también lo hacen algunas cuantas lágrimas y debe reconocer que son muchísimo más amargas que cuando estaba en aquel infierno con ese que se hacía llamar su padre, quien disfrutaba con su cuerpo cada maldita noche.

– Quizás yo me convierta en lo mismo… – Susurra, dejando que sus manos se dirijan a sus pantalones, que le aprietan quizás demasiado, haciéndole sentir asqueroso el contacto contra su cuerpo.

Quizás ya el sea ese monstruo que su padre era.

Ese monstruo que le golpeaba, quizás él es una versión mejorada, y sinceramente, en su opinión, era un monstruo peor del que su padre.

Porque el parecía realmente consciente de lo que hacía.

A veces y sólo a veces piensa, cuando Jared no está cerca para ver a través de sus ojos y negarle con algún comentario o sonrisa, o cualquier cosa… que estaba tan acostumbrado a ser violado diariamente que ahora su cuerpo lo necesita… a cada momento.

Para recordarle lo que es, y lo que siempre será.

El sólo pensamiento de eso hace su cuerpo temblar, y es como si esas callosas y violentas manos estuvieran de nuevo por su cuerpo, recorriéndolo a cada instante. No puede permitirse eso, ya bastante luchó Jared para tocarle, como para acabar con toda esa terapia no graduada a la que Jared le sometió con tanto amor.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacan de la realidad, tan bruscamente que casi se da de bruces contra el suelo.

– Amor, ¿Ya te bañaste? – Preguntó el empresario, con una rosquilla en la mano, la cual mordía sin descaro.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo llamarle, se sentía tan bien, casi como si le purificara con ella cada rincón de suciedad que su cuerpo tenía.

– Estoy por bañarme. – Se apresuró a contestar, secándose las lágrimas y rogando porque su voz no saliera con ese sonido nasal que provocaba su nariz congestionada.

– Jensen. – Llamó, mordiendo de nuevo. – ¿No estabas llorando, verdad cariño? – Preguntó, colocando su oreja en la puerta, como si buscara escuchar algo más…

… y lo escuchó, Jensen sorbiéndose la nariz, sin sospechar que Jared le vigilaba más de cerca esta vez. Apresuró su paso a la tina, donde abrió el grifo para que el agua corriera libremente, ya las lágrimas no brotaban de sus ojos, pero aun podía sentirlas secarse en su rostro.

Alzó la mirada a la puerta cuando vio la manilla moverse, seguramente Jared había escuchado algo.

– No estoy llorando Jared, lo juro, sólo estaba ocupado… – ¿Ocupado en qué?, murmuró su mente, a la cual le provocó abofetearla por ser tan entrometida en sus mentiras.

– Ocupado… ¿Ocupado en qué, Jen? – Preguntó Jared, abriendo la puerta despacio, pero el leve chillido de esta delatándolo.

– ¡Jared! ¡Estoy ocupado haciendo mis cosas! – Hizo especial énfasis mientras huía a sentarse en el inodoro, aun con el pantalón en las pantorrillas. – ¡Y no me gusta que las presencies!

– ¿Qué cosas, pequeño rubio? – Preguntó sensualmente, mordiendo aun su rosquilla parado desde la puerta con una sonrisa que derretiría a medio mundo.

– ¡No esas! – Rezongó, colocando sus brazos sobre su regazo. – Ahora sal del baño, antes de que me enfade… – Imposible, Jared ya le tenía en su trampa con sólo sonreír.

– Pero Jen… ni siquiera sé qué cosas… – Dijo con su tono de niño tierno que no ha roto ni un plato, tentando al rubio.

– ¡Sal! – Exclamó, lo último que quería era una reprimenda por parte de su esposo por andar guardándose las cosas que más le afectaban, en especial si era algo relacionado con su padre y sus maltratos.

En momentos como esos maldecía esa manía de no cerrar las puertas, aunque eso le demostraba solamente la confianza que tenía en el, o cuando no lo hacía a propósito para que algún visitante imprevisto entrara.

– Amargado – Dijo con un puchero. – Apresúrate, que te tengo un desayuno de reyes, para mí rey. – Dijo antes de salir. – Además que no quiero que te vayas a enfermar

– Estoy bien alimentado, no quiero ser un monstro como tú, que come como cerdo. – Se quejó con voz llena de diversión, sabía que el otro seguramente se picaría, o quizás le saldría con alguna burrada de que estaba en crecimiento.

Aunque a Jensen no le molestaba en lo absoluto, para él era como un orgullo ver todo lo que Jared hacía, incluso si comía como un cerdo y luego le besaba con la boca llena de comida, o manchada con salsa, o incluso si le abrazaba y se lo hacía contra la mesa que aun tenía comida sobre ella, lo que era una suerte, porque Jensen disfrutaba mucho de eso, y de todo lo que el idiota que tenía por esposo hacía.

– ¿Cerdo? – Chilló desde afuera cuando ya había cerrado la puerta. – ¿Llamas a tu hermoso, atlético y delgado esposo… cerdo? – Preguntó, con una gran carcajada de por medio. – Algunas personas no aprecian lo que tienen. – Dijo de forma dramática, siguiendo la broma, sin saber que había dado en un punto delicado.

En el baño, Jensen tuvo que alzarse rápidamente del inodoro, para alzar la cubierta y expulsar todo su estomago por la boca, de las nauseas que sentía de si mismo en esos momentos, sencillas palabras que se clavaban en él como dagas al rojo vivo, destrozando la poca cordura que tenía en esos momentos, luego de haberse estado auto-castigándose.

Jared se quedó en silencio esperando una réplica, cuando de pronto escucho como su esposo vomitaba.

 – Oh dios, ¡Jensen! – Exclamó, volviéndose sobre sus grandes pasos, resonando en todo la casa, abrió la puerta con apuro, arrodillándose al lado del rubio y acariciando levemente su espalda – Hey ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? – Preguntó preocupado, sosteniéndole entre sus brazos, mientras terminaba de vomitar.

Éste tosió un poco, ahogado por la sensación de asqueo que le provocaba el contacto de Jared con él, especialmente cuando se consideraba el mismo una enfermedad para Jared, que tarde o temprano le alcanzaría directamente, contaminándole del dolor que sentía Jensen.

El vomitar no lo hizo sentir más aliviado, eso se notaba en su tembloroso cuerpo, que a pesar de lo que pensaba se apretaba más contra Jared.

 – Estoy bien… no sé lo que me paso… – Respondió, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, que, temblorosas como estaban, trataban de esconderle de la mirada de un muy preocupado Jared.

 – No, no lo estás. – Respondió éste, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. – Por eso no te habías bañado, ¡Por dios, Jensen! ¿Cómo no me dijiste que estabas enfermo? – Dijo algo asustado; estrechándolo más. – ¿Aun quieres bañarte o te llevo a la cama?, ¿Quieres una sopa? ¿Llamó al médico? ¿Algo en especial?

 – Sólo cállate… sólo cállate. – Repitió, negándose a recibir ese alivio que la voz de Jared le daba, tratando de darse cuenta de que estaba mal dejarle consolarle cuando estaba tan sucio. Negó con su cabeza, enterrada en el cuello del Padalecki como estaba; sin dejar que el alivio de las lágrimas saliera de él también. – Estoy bien… – _No, no lo estás._ –…sólo es una molestia. – _Estará contigo siempre._ – Pasara rápido, no tienes de que preocuparte… – _¿Por qué simplemente no te alejas de mí lado?_ – No es nada, lo juro… – _¡Vete Jared!_

 Jared sonríe un poco más aliviado.

 – Lo siento, te aquejé con preguntas tontas. – Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, para luego inclinarse y dejar un beso pequeño sobre los labios –Anda, báñate. Si te sientes mal, llámame.

 – ¿Y si estoy embarazado? – Preguntó, tratando de aliviar el ambiente, y hacerle saber a Jared  que estaba bien aun cuando no lo estaba.

 – ¿Embarazado? – Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa asomándose en sus labios – No sabía que deseabas quedar embarazado de mí, amor. – Picó, acariciándole el estomago como parte de la broma.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Sal! ¡Vete, voy a tomar mí baño! – Le reclamó, apartándolo de su lado mientras se alzaba del piso, sonrojado por lo que Jared le proponía. Sería lindo hacerlo, estar embarazado de Jared, pero no él, estaba demasiado manchado como para tener un hijo de un sol como lo era Jared.

– No puedo creer que te diera pena. – Se burló entre risas. – Apúrate, que te vas a enfermar por estar tanto desnudo. – Dijo riendo aun, mientras se levantaba del suelo. – Te amo, Jen.

– ¡No me da pena! – Le replicó, bajándose los bóxers, mientras se sostenía de las blancas baldosas de la pared. – Y te amo también… – Respondió, regalándole una sonrisa pequeña, esta vez sí avergonzada de hacerlo.

 – Dios, mejor me salgo porque esa sonrisa me dan ganas de hacerte de todo. – Confesó algo sonrojado, saliendo y cerrando la puerta sin ver al rubio.

 

**CAPITULO 4**

**Mañanas de ensueño**

El sol salía imperturbablemente en el horizonte, las celestes cortinas dejaban no sólo una vista del azulado cielo, si no de los rayos que con tanta fuerza se vislumbraban aquella mañana. Jensen estaba sumido en un sueño bastante cómodo, pulcro, reconfortante, seguro, como hace semanas no lo tenía y esto era porque estaba en brazos de su gigante, Jared, que tenía esa costumbre de envolverlo en sus brazos para -según él- dormir mejor; aunque no sabía que era él quien dormía como casi nunca en su vida.

Se removió en la cama tratando de separarse del gigante que parecía acorralarle más contra el colchón con cada movimiento que hacía, tocando su cuerpo con pequeñas caricias que comenzaban a excitarle inconscientemente, pero su cuerpo estaba muy cansado de la noche anterior y, todo lo contrario a lo que normalmente pensaría, estaba satisfecho.

 – Jay… despierta…

– Mmmm, otra rebanada de pastel… – Murmuró en sueños, con voz de niño en opinión del periodista y con una sonrisa en el rostro, pequeña, pero que francamente le daba una idea de que lo que fuera que estaba soñando le encantaba al gigante niño que tenía por esposo.

– Ya levántate o sino no te la daré, tanta azúcar te hace daño… – Volvió a revolverse en la cama, pero Jay era fuerte cuando se lo proponía, y él no podía hacer nada más que dar suspiros de frustración. – Jay, déjame salir, y así te daré todo lo que quieras… – Gimoteó.  
  
– Hmmm… nop. – Contestó, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. – Es de madrugada, quédate quieto Jen. – Le ordenó, bostezando contra su cuello. – ¿Ves? Me despertaste… – Acusó, mientras le miraba divertido.

– Cállate, quiero salir, y ya debe ser mediodía, no sé cómo duermes como morsa… – Le hizo un puchero, girándose entre sus brazos para verle de frente, con el cabello castaño sobre el rostro cubriéndole delicadamente, dándole un aspecto salvaje que derretía a Ackles.

– No duermo como morsa, tú pareces gallo. – Le acusó con un puchero – ¿A dónde quieres ir amor? – Preguntó un poco más serio, aun bostezando un poco.

– Al baño. – Respondió, reteniéndose de morderle su prominente barbilla mientras bostezaba.

– En el baño no podemos dar un paseo, ni agarrarnos de la mano, ni besitos, ni comer algo rico. – Comenzó a enumerar con la clara intención de molestar a su esposo, adoraba ver como se empezaban a formar esas arruguitas debajo de su ojos y su labio temblaba todo como un hermoso presagio de que se enojaría, y si es sincero bien valía el precio por ver esos gestos.

– ¡Jared! – Siseó con tono de advertencia, colocando ambas manos en los hombros del Padalecki, tratando de empujarlo. – ¿Quieres que enumere las cosas que podemos hacer en el baño?

– Siii – Contestó, poniendo cara de niño bueno. – ¿Qué cosas podemos hacer en el baño, señor Ackles?

– Jared… – Le advirtió, pero sonó más como un gimoteo necesitado. – No hagas esto, o comenzare a chillar y me enfadare.

– Te ves lindo enojado. – Contestó de inmediato, sin un ápice de vergüenza.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Me veo lindo enojado? ¿Quieres verme furioso? – Rebatió, dejando de insistir en quitárselo de encima, Jared parecía no hacer ningún esfuerzo por mantenerle pegado a su cuerpo, y él ya estaba al borde del cansancio con unos pocos empujones.

Una fuerte y estruendosa carcajada invadió el lugar y Jared le veía con esos ojos de amor e ilusión que tanto le habían sorprendido la primera vez que identifico el sentimiento.

– ¿De verdad necesitas ir?

 – No… – Respondió, un poco apenado de que Jared le hubiera preguntado eso, por Dios, si hasta aun se sonrojaba cuando Jared le preguntaba si tenía condones para la noche, bueno… no todas las noches.

– Mentiroso. – Dijo bostezando, pero soltando el agarre que tenía sobre él.

– No me digas mentiroso… – Reclamó, sentándose en la cama; peleándose con las sábanas una última vez para salir debajo de ellas, que lo mantenían caliente, pero no tanto como el cuerpo de Jared cerca de él, sólo Jared era capaz de hacerle sentir así de seguro.

–Sí, sí, sí. – Contestó, agarrando la almohada y abrazándola como si fuera el rubio. – Por cierto, Jen, hoy pasare el día contigo. – Le anunció, volviendo a bostezar mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

– ¡Que milagro! – Exclamo irónico el periodista, mientras se levantaba de la cama. – ¿Qué planeas hacer? – Le preguntó antes de entrar al baño, dejando la puerta abierta mientras se acercaba al inodoro. – No recuerdo la última vez que salimos… creo que lo extraño… – Murmuró para si mismo, recordando cuan divertido podía ser Jared con sus ideas.

El leve crujir de la cama le indicó que su esposo se había levantando, eso y los pasos en dirección al baño justo. Cuando levanto la vista a través del espejo pudo ver a Jared apoyado en la pared, con expresión entre seria y arrepentida, su rostro aun denotando una larga noche de sueño y sus ojos a pesar de estar más pequeños de lo normal parecían bastante despierto. Su camisa dejaba ver parte de su abdomen al ser esta una de las más viejas y desgastadas que Jared tenía y sólo usaba para dormir; sus pantalones piyamas dejaban sus pantorrillas afuera y estaban arrugados, se veía adorable a los ojos de Jensen, quien devoraba con la mirada todo lo que Jared tenía para dar.

– Lo siento. – Dijo luego de unos segundos de permanecer allí de pie, su mirada conectada con el suelo cuando notó la de Jensen a través del espejo.

Jensen, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, no pudo hacer que más pensar en cómo amaba ese hombre y sin embargo le dañaba tanto. Se acomodó los pantalones en las caderas y se acercó al lavabo para cepillarse los dientes.

– No tienes porqué disculparte, no es tu culpa.

– Es que… – Trató de decir, pero algo seguramente le detuvo, pues se mordió el labio como deteniéndose de hablar. – He estado pensando… – Comenzó de nuevo, caminando hacia su esposo y pasando sus brazos por las caderas de este, aproximándolo a su cuerpo de forma cariñosa. – Cuando termine este proyecto… buscaré un trabajo que no implique viajar, es decir… quiero estar más contigo…

– Jay, por favor, ya hablamos de esto, no quiero que dejes tu sueño sólo para estar conmigo… – La última parte salió de él con más sufrimiento del esperado.

– No lo estoy dejando… ya lo estoy viviendo y cuando ese sueño deje de serlo y se convierta en un hermoso recuerdo y una magnifica experiencia, quiero vivir mi principal sueño. – Le aseguró sonriendo. – Estar cada noche contigo y hacerte el amor todos los días, reír juntos, abrazarnos, en otras palabras… envejecer contigo.

Jensen no pudo retener el sollozo que salió de él, escondiendo su mirada rápidamente de los ojos de Jared, con temor que viera la traición en ellos, de que con una mirada esa persona que le conocía también se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba, algo que a la larga le rompería el corazón a ambos, si no era cuidadoso.

– No llores mí Jen – Dijo, besándole la cabeza cariñosamente. –Ya lo decidí, tres meses y estoy fuera del proyecto, te amo.

_¡No lo entiendes!_

Quería gritarle, Dios, cuanto deseaba gritar en esos momentos, lanzarse a la carretera y nunca regresar. – Esta bien, estoy bien… sólo no quiero que dejes todo por mí.

– Jen. – Advirtió, estrechándolo en sus brazos. – Eres lo suficientemente importante para hacerlo, no eres ese "sólo", eres mucho.

– No lo soy, no valgo la pena como para que abandones tu trabajo Jay… nunca lo… – Volvió a sollozar, bajando su mirada a donde Jared entrelazaba sus manos.

– Jensen, amor, por favor… sabes que eres muy importante, lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Para mí eres todo. Él está equivocado, eres importante y todo para mí. – Le confesó algo sonrojado, sin soltarlo ni un segundo.

– Te amo… – Susurró, queriendo decirles esas palabras sin estar tan sucio, tan manchado, no sólo por las manos de él, sino de todos los que alguna vez tocaron su cuerpo. – Jay… siento ponerme así… sólo me cuesta comprender ser tan importante para ti.

– Tranquilo, sé que te cuesta y no me importa recordártelo Jen, te amo – Dijo, dejando otro pequeño besito – ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

– Helado… de chocolate. – Respondió, su labio inferior sobre saliendo en un puchero de su boca. – Mucho.

– ¿Helado? – Preguntó incrédulo, mordiéndose el labio para no reír. – Está bien, ayer compré, pero yo si desayunare algo decente. – Dijo, algo orgulloso. – Unos cinco emparedados de jamón con queso, unos con huevo, unas tostadas con mermelada, un café, un jugo de naranja y unas tres manzanas.

– ¡Jay! – Le regaño. – Vas a ponerte como una bola si sigues comiendo así. – Sonrió, ligeramente, pero era algo, limpiándose las lágrimas que se secaban ya en sus mejillas.

– No lo hare. – Respondió con un puchero. – Como así porque este cuerpo tiene que mantenerse ¿sabes? – Replicó como si fuera obvio. – ¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar que soy enorme? pues así tengo que comer.

– Oh, sé lo grande que eres. – Replicó, restregándose contra la semi-erección que Jared tenía, conservando aun la dureza con la que se había levantando de la cama.

– Hum… – Medio gimió perezosamente. – Jen, no me refería a eso. Me corrompes. – Reprochó, cruzándose de brazos con un puchero mal fingido en sus labios.

– Muy inocente. – Replicó con sorna, comenzando a cepillarse los dientes, sin prestarle más a atención a cierta parte de la anatomía de Jared, y a Jared mismo, que se había quedado allí detrás de él.

– Me antojas y luego nada ¡JA! – Se hizo el ofendido mientras se estiraba, dando un bostezo que parecía que se iba a tragar a Jensen entero, luego sin más, emprendió su rumbo a la cocina, girándose una última vez para dirigirse a Jensen. – Iré a alistar los desayunos, Jen, apúrate.

Dejó a Jensen sumido en sus reflexiones, pensando si su mentira aguantaba tres meses -más que se sumarian a esos dos tediosos años que ha pasado teniendo sexo con extraños que se presentan en su vida, de manera tan fugaz que apenas puede recordarlos. No es como si le importara hacerlo, pero está muy seguro de que ellos le reconocerán a él, y un día todo se descubrirá-.

Sería fatal, no sólo para él, sino también para Jared, quien lo ha dado todo en la vida por él, todo, absolutamente todo, incluso dispuesto a dar su trabajo sólo para estar con él.

– Hey, ¿mí desayuno? – Preguntó, entrando a la cocina, casi gritando como mujer al ver el desastre que estaba hecha su preciada cocina de mármol suizo, no es que le importara que fuera suizo, ni siquiera sabía que tenía de especial, pero joder que limpiarla no era nada fácil. – ¿Qué le paso a mí cocina?

– Nada. – Contestó Jared, mordiendo una manzana que parecía haber sobrevivido al huracán.

– Nada. – Repitió, tomando un paño de la cocina y aventándoselo a la cara. – Te odio tanto en este momento. – Gruñó, acercándose para tomarle de la nariz y pellizcársela, arrancando un gemido de dolor del gigante.

– Auuuuuuch pero… ¿Por qué? – Chilló como niño malcriado, sus cejas juntándose en una mueca de enfado sin apartar sus ojos avellanas de Jensen. – Sólo tuve unos ligeros accidentes, exageras, Jen.

– Tonto, ¿Por qué no desayunamos afuera?, de esa manera podemos romper un poco la rutina, ya sabes…

– ¿Me está invitando a salir, señor Ackles? – Preguntó, coqueteándole, con esa sonrisa que mostraba esos maravillosos hoyuelos que enloquecían a medio planeta.

– No, Mr. Padalecki, sólo le sugiero salir, usted será quien pague la cuenta como es usual. – Respondió, llevando sus dedos allí donde se formaban sus hoyuelos, acariciando la suave piel de su esposo y su piel aun sin afeitar.

– Está bien, señor Ackles, para mí es un placer. – Contestó inclinando la cabeza, como un perrito buscando más cariño, como buscando que le acariciara el rubio por más tiempo.

– Aun no me has besado… – Señaló, haciendo su camino con sus largos dedos hacia el cuello de Jared, el cual masajeó de arriba abajo.

– ¿Quieres que te bese? – Inquirió con voz baja, estremeciéndose un poco por los escurridizos dedos que parecían conocer tan bien su piel. – Dime Jen, ¿Quieres que te bese? – Volvió a preguntar con una mirada traviesa, que pronto se quedó fija en los labios de su esposo, en esos regordetes labios, que a pesar del tiempo le vuelven loco.

– ¿Quiere besarme, Sr. Padalecki? – Preguntó con una sonrisa el joven periodista, lamiéndose los labios lentamente, con la clara intención de provocar al más alto.

– Desde la primera vez que le vi, señor Ackles. – Contestó, pasando su mano por la cintura para atraerlo. – Siempre. – Murmuró antes de inclinarse y empezar a besarle delicadamente el cuello, pequeños besos que eran tan ligeros que causaban unas pequeñas risas en el rubio, haciéndole estremecer cada fibra de su cuerpo, era increíble para ambos lo que unos simples roces podían causar en sus corazones, que se regocijaban con el sentimiento de amor que se profesaban con ellos.

– Creo que está yendo demasiado rápido, señor Padalecki…

– Ohhh. – Exclamó jocosamente, deteniéndose de inmediato y abriendo la boca en una graciosa y exagerada "O" – ¿Es esta pequeña muestra de afecto muy rápida, señor Ackles?

Los ojos verdes de Jensen le miraron, nublados de placer y de enfado por quitarle algo que estaba disfrutando gratamente.

– No, pero tengo dignidad que debo defender. – Sonrió, dejando que sus manos corrieran por el cuerpo del Padalecki.

– Interesante. – Contestó riendo, sonrojándose un poco cuando siente esas manos recorrerle con tanta maestría, que a veces se sorprendía pensando en cómo es que antes pudieron gustarle las mujeres, cuando las manos de Jensen, con pequeñas cicatrices y hermosos dedos largos, eran capaz de endurecerle con sólo rozarle ligeramente como el toque de una mariposa. – Jensen… – Advierte con un puchero, porque no es justo. – No es justo, me estás calentando y debemos ir a desayunar. – Se quejó, moviendo un travieso dedo por el pecho del rubio justo sobre un pezón, tratando de desconcentrarle de lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¿Te estoy calentando? – Repitió, mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar una traviesa sonrisa que pujaba por salir de su interior; con un movimiento rápido de su mano tomo la semi-erección del cuerpo de Jared y le dio un ligero apretón. – Pero si apenas te estás despertando…

El empresario se mordió sutilmente el labio para evitar jadear ante el rápido movimiento.

– Sí, cierto… pero no cuentas con que caliente no me detendré hasta hacerte mío… de nuevo…

– ¿Alguna vez he dejado de serlo? – Replicó, haciendo un puchero para Jared, que sólo le miro con deseo, las ganas de estamparlo contra lo más cercano eran casi irresistibles en su cuerpo, incontrolables, pero Jensen era, y sería siempre, un tramposo, que con sensuales movimientos de su cuerpo era capaz de dejar a Jared estupefacto.

– Si no te apresuras te quedas sin desayuno. – Susurró a su oído antes de salir de la cocina, secándose las manos con una de las camisas de Jared que colgaba del sillón.

– ¡¡¡JENSEN!!! – Fue el grito que se escucho salir de Jared, con todo el rugido de voz que poseía y que enloquecía a Jensen cuando estaba ronco por el sueño. Iba a comenzar a hacer un berrinche, de eso Jensen estaba seguro, mientras le escuchaba sus pesados pasos seguirle por toda la sala. – ¡No puedes hacer eso, es una crueldad contra “Mini Jay”!

– ¿”“Mini Jay””? – Jensen apretó sus labios para no carcajearse ante la expresión consternada de Jared que se veía tan niño en ese cuerpo tan maduro. – Así que tienes un “Mini Jay”, “Mini Jay”, “Mini Jay”… – Repitió con sorna, mientras huía a la cocina de nuevo con un furioso Jared detrás.

– ¡Hey¡ – Chilló de nuevo, sonrojándose, atrapando a su novio por detrás, envolviéndolo con sus enormes brazos y estrechándolo como si fuera un osito de peluche. – No, no, no te burles de “Mini Jay”. – Le dijo riendo también, porque la risa de Jensen era contagiosa.

– ¡”Mini Jay”! ¡Pensé que tenías más orgullo que eso! – Se burló, chillando para que Jared le soltara mientras forcejeaba contra sus brazos.

– Es de cariño. – Se justificó, comenzando con un ataque de cosquillas. – ¿Acaso quieras que lo llame “Gran Jay”? ¿O… alguna idea?

– Pues me gusta más “Jugoso y Gran Jay”, lleno de semen que y está dispuesto a llenarme el culo de leche caliente cada mañana, ¿no te parece? – Preguntó seductoramente, dejando de forcejear.

– Dios, Jensen. – Jadeó excitado, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, esta vez haciendo que el culo de su esposo quedara justamente encima de su polla. – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente caliente? Me vuelves loco. – Agregó, mordiendo levemente la oreja de Ackles que se removía bajo su cuerpo, rozando cada trozo de piel, encendiendo más el deseo del suyo propio.

– Pues… soy caliente desde que te conocí. – Respondió en un Susurró que erizo los vellos de la nuca de su esposo.

Jared no contestó, sólo dejó una risita salir y se restregó un poco contra el periodista, mientras se dedicaba a dejar besos más profundos por el cuello de este. – Mmm… ¿Insinúas que es mi culpa, Jen? –Preguntó bajo, con esa voz sensual y gruesa que dejaba al rubio una idea de lo mucho que había excitado a su esposo.

Y ahora que lo había puesto así sabía que tendría que ocuparse de él, sino quería que Jared le dejara con un dolor de huevos toda la semana, cosa que le preocupaba, porque no quería engañarlo si apenas este había regresado; pero era casi imposible imponer orden, o pensar en esa falsa dignidad que sabía nunca tendría, ahora que Jared respiraba como un toro sobre su nuca.

Se inclinó hacia delante, dejando que Jared comenzara a deslizarse contra sus nalgas, su propia polla estaba confinada en sus apretados boxer, que se habían vuelto más estrechos debido a la erección.

– Jen… ¿Quieres…? – Preguntó como un niño pidiendo permiso y justamente ese era uno de los tantos gestos de su esposo que le matan, que aún hoy, después de tres años de matrimonio, continuamente pida permiso antes de ir más allá. Como le respeta, como trata de hacerlo sentir seguro como si siempre él estuviera en sus pensamientos.

– Sí, puedes hacerme lo que quieras… – Susurró, tomando las manos de Jared, para el mismo guiarlas por su cuerpo, que se movía sensualmente sobre el del más alto.

Jared jadeó bajito, su polla restregándose con más ímpetu, causando que con ese movimiento, pudiera bajar un poco el pantalón de dormir del rubio, y luego suelta una mano y la sube a los pezones, donde retuerce uno de manera lenta. Lo toma y da giros hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha, su lengua haciendo un camino de saliva por todo el cuello del rubio a su vez.

– Quiero que me folles… – Le pide sucio, pero tan normal como siempre, enredando sus manos en el cabello largo de Jared para forzar aun más el movimiento que le esta enloqueciendo.

Jared ríe bajito, antes de empezar a bajar el pantalón de tela con suma facilidad. – Estás duro. – Informa cuando su traviesa mano empieza a pasar de manera perezosa sus dedos por encima del bóxer.

– Adivino. – Siseó, su mente un poco confusa de adonde quiere empujarse, si contra esa caliente mano o contra el calor del miembro duro de Jared, que parece querer follarle a través de la tela.

– Es un don. – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, empujando al rubio contra el sillón de pronto y obligándole a sacar el culo. – Delicioso, Jen, eres delicioso…

Jensen apretó el respaldar entre sus manos, arqueándose para darle espacio a Jared para entrar en su cuerpo aunque fuese con sus dedos. Sólo quería sentirle dentro y dejar de sentirse tan vacio.

– Jay… por favor.

– Aquí estoy cariño, siempre estaré contigo. – Contestó, subiendo su traviesa mano hacia los labios de su esposo. – Chúpalos Jen

El periodista abrió sumisamente sus labios, preparado para succionarlos dentro de su boca, para humedecerlos y dejar que una vez por toda Jared le follara, como si fueran adolescentes cachondos, dejando que su saliva se esparciera por los largos dedos del moreno, que parecía querer follarle la boca y atrapaba su lengua entre sus dedos.

El celular de Jared, que estaba sobre la mesa al lado del sofá, comenzó a sonar estridentemente, con uno de esos temas discos que se la bajaban a cualquiera.

– Demonios. – Maldijo Jared por lo bajo, mirando el aparato con disgusto. – ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas de la madrugada? – Se preguntó, separándose del rubio con un gesto decepcionado y casi pateando el suelo en su trayecto al celular que parecía sonar con más fuerza cada segundo que pasaba.

– Oh… sólo toma el maldito aparato… – Se quejó Jensen, sentándose en el sofá, pero para sorpresa de Jared, Jensen se subió el bóxer junto con su piyama.

– ¿Qué? – Contestó algo brusco antes de escuchar una estridente y burlista risa del otro lado. – ¿Chad? – Preguntó de inmediato.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Jensen para maldecir mientras se ponía de pie, rodando los ojos, y casi pateando a Jared en el proceso, pero se contuvo, caminando con su insoportable existencia a la cocina.

– Maldición idiota, regrese ayer. – Contestó sonriendo con una carcajada de por medio, un poco arrepentido de la forma en que su esposo se había ido de la sala, pero como siempre su amigo se las arreglaba para distraerlo. – No, no, no te traje ningún recuerdo exótico, Chad era una ciudad, no una isla perdida. – Contestó, riendo un poco ante otro comentario.

– Era una ciudad exótica, Chad. – Repitió con voz burlona Jensen desde la cocina, mientras abría la nevera para sacar la leche. Había perdido las ganas de cocinar y de comer afuera, ahora como venganza le daría sólo cereales sin azúcar.

– Hey Chad, hablamos luego amigo… no, no, no, Jensen no está enojado porque llamaste, no estás en la primaria Chad, no pienses eso. – Replicó con un puchero, escuchando como el rubio repite una y otra vez en la cocina lo mismo que él dice, como un mantra. – Sí, sí… no tampoco estábamos en eso. – Mintió, caminando hacia la cocina, negando con la cabeza. – Nos vemos luego, idiota. – Dijo antes de colgar, justo cuando entró a la cocina con sus clásicos ojitos de cachorrito arrepentido.

– Hey Jen. – Saludó. – Era Chad. – Dijo, agregando lo obvio.

– Hey Jen, era Chad. – Repitió de nuevo, parecía no cansarse de repetir cada cosa que decía. – Claro que era Chad, por el me dejarías con el culo abierto con tal de contestarle. – Rugió, lanzando bruscamente el bol de Jared, ese con perritos por todos lados, en dirección al Padalecki.

Jared abrió los ojos y dando un ligero saltó apenas logró librarse de la trayectoria del bol que se impacto contra la pared.

– Oh vamos, Jen, lo siento, lo siento. No era mi intención, me despedí de él lo más rápido que pude. – Se justificó, tratando de acercarse.

– ¿Y? – Preguntó, alzando los brazos en un gesto exasperado, mientras se giraba hacia el estante.

– Lo siento. – Repitió de nuevo, acercándose otro poco apenas, para de pronto a otro abrazar al rubio. –Perdóname, sólo me pareció feo no contestarle, no te enojes Jen.

– Déjame. – Ordenó, golpeándole el pecho, usando toda la fuerza que tenía para separarlo de él. Su tacto quemaba contra su piel y parecía enervar cada célula, sabía que si se dejaba llevar Jared no tardaría en calmarle.

– Por favor, Jen, tienes que dejar de tener miedo de Chad. ¿Te escogí a ti, no? – Preguntó, algo resentido por el golpe, Jensen tenía bastante fuerza cuando estaba enojado – Siempre te he escogido a ti y nada ni nadie me hará dejarte.

– No me importa, aun pones sobre mí a tu estúpido amigo. – Replicó, pero un poco más débil, escondiendo sus ojos de Jared.

– Nunca lo pongo sobre ti. – Dijo, tomándolo por la barbilla. – Si hubiera sabido que era él no le contesto ¡lo sabes! lo he ignorado otras veces… por favor Jen, perdóname. – Pidió, viéndole directamente a los ojos y con un puchero de por medio.

– Lo haces y sabes que me pongo celoso, que me molesta que aun le hables… – Susurró, dejándose llevar por la seguridad que sus ojos le daban. Ya le tenía completamente convencido.

– Es un idiota y un insensible, pero sigue siendo mi amigo de la infancia. – Se justifico, encogiéndose de hombros. – Y desde aquella pelea él sabe que: si no quiere que le deje de hablar y no quiere ganarse unos buenos golpes contigo, no tiene que meterse Jen, eres intocable para mí. – Contestó, sonriendo un poco. – Solo ignóralo, él estaba equivocado, porque eres un ángel en mi vida, nunca me has traído algún problema, es un imbécil, ignóralo.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Jensen, que escondió inmediatamente su rostro en el cuello de Jared, abrazándose a su cuerpo, mientras su esposo sólo le abrazaba, sosteniéndolo para no dejar que sus piernas cedieran con el peso de la culpa por esa estúpida discusión.

– No llores, cariño, le pediré que no me vuelva a llamar cuando estoy en casa, no quiero que te pongas así cada vez que llame. – Dijo algo arrepentido de que Jensen aun no hubiera superado esa inseguridad que sentía con Murray. Lo estrechó aun más en sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerlo de todo y todos.

– Lo siento… no tengo derecho a pedirte estas cosas… no tengo derecho a recibir toda esta atención de ti. – “ _No lo merezco_ ”, se dijo asimismo, sintiendo como Jared le mecía de un lado a otro en sus brazos.

– Shhh, tranquilo, no importa. – Le restó importancia al asunto, dejando un beso en la frente del periodista.  – Cámbiate, vamos a desayunar afuera, luego un paseo por el parque y después lo que tú quieras, esposo mío.

Con un leve asentimiento Jensen se separó de Jared, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus traicioneros ojos, mirándole culpable, tanto por su tonto comportamiento, que a pesar de justificarse, Jensen sabía que no tenía derecho a ponerse celoso, quizás por eso brotaron unas cuantas lágrimas más antes de que lograra calmar su respiración de camino a la habitación de ambos.

Jared suspiró al verlo alejarse, aun tratando de no enfadarse con el tonto de Murray.

– Chad siempre me mete en problemas, es como su especialización desde que nació. – Susurró, con una sonrisa de por medio, mientras se estiraba alzando sus brazos y disponiéndose a seguir al mayor. – Hey Jen. – Gritó, saltando las escaleras de dos en dos. – ¿Dónde quieres desayunar?

 

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Un día oscuro.**

Irían a un lugar sencillo no muy lejos de la casa, pero si cerca del parque a donde Jared le gustaba ir a correr, al menos cuando no tenía que trabajar. Era una costumbre que no iba a quitarse mientras viviera, o al menos eso le decía a Jensen, pero este mejor que nadie sabía que los domingos en la mañana debía hacer fuerza con sus pies para despertar a la mole a su lado.

Su solución fácil eran unos cuantos besos en su cuello y quizás demasiadas caricias que terminaban en una mañana de ejercicio, que le dejaba al periodista lo suficientemente cansado como para no notar como su esposo se escurría por la puerta. Esos eran días perfectos, donde Jensen no tenía que preocuparse de nada, días perfectos que se veían arruinados con cada viaje de negocios que el Padalecki hacia a cualquier parte del mundo.

– ¿No planearas comer más que uno o dos sándwiches, cierto? – Preguntó Jensen, con su mirada fija en su celular, tomando distraídamente a Jared del brazo.

– ¿Quieres que muera de hambre? – Preguntó en respuesta, suspirando. – Comeré el especial, junto con algunas cosillas más.

– Sé como son tus “cosillas más”, Jay. – Le dijo, casi rodando los ojos ante la inocencia que desprendía ese hombre tan grande. Joder, como le volvía loco. – Y no me refiero a esas delicias colgando en tus piernas. – Agregó juguetón en su oído. Logrando justamente que el empresario se sonroje bastante.

– Jen. – Medio regaño – Eso no es rico, y no lo digas así.

– ¡Oh, eres un bebe! – Le dijo mimoso, estirándole un cachete como si de un bebe se tratara.

– No soy un bebe. – Se quejó, tratando de alejarse de la mano. – ¿Cuándo adquiriste la extraña costumbre de mi tía de querer arrancar los cachetes a los demás?

– ¿Me estás diciendo que soy una bolsa vieja y arrugada? – Exclamó con voz ahogada, fingiendo en su totalidad la sorpresa, su mano se estiro hacia Jared tomándole el otro cachete.

–No, no, no, mi tía si, tú no, tú eres un bolsa firme y sexy. – Tan pronto las palabras salen de su boca se da cuenta de los estúpidas que sonaron y suelta una pequeña risa que pasa a queja cuando siente al rubio estirar más sus cachetes. – Hey Jensen. – Chilló como niña.

– ¿Soy una bolsa? – Ninguno de los dos parecían notar que estaban en medio de la ciudad, con varias personas caminando a su alrededor, recibiendo tanto miradas reprobatorias como miradas de deseo hacia Jensen. – ¿Eso soy?

– Noooo no eres un bolsa, eres un sexy pastel de chocolate. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Y yo adoro el dulce. – Agregó, notando al rubio no muy convencido.

– Pues pasteles será lo único que comerás. – Al fin soltó sus mejillas, dándole una palmada en la polla. – Vamos a comer, estoy hambriento.

– ¿Sabes? –Preguntó, a punto de estallar en risas. – Las personas normales dan una palmada al trasero, no a la polla.

Jensen le vio ofendido.

– ¿Que intentas decirme con eso? – Replicó, acercándose nuevamente a Jared para pincharle en el pecho.

– Nada, amor, nada. – Se defendió como un niño.

– Jared Padalecki. – Una voz detrás de ellos, pronunciando el nombre del más alto, les sorprendió a ambos, pero al parecer más a Jared, que había dejado de parecer juguetón para ponerse serio, y a ojos de Jensen, un poco nervioso.

– Welling. – Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. – ¿Que hace por aquí?– Preguntó incomodo y tomando de la mano al periodista.

– Daba un paseo y me encontré con la grata sorpresa de verte por aquí, Jared, te ves realmente hermoso como siempre. – Su sonrisa le hacía ver como lo que en realidad era, una serpiente rastrera, que hacía a Jensen apretar sus puños.

– Por favor, Welling. – Pidió Jared, suspirando. – Ya le he dicho miles de veces que me llame por mi apellido, tanto en tiempos de oficina como en tiempos normales. – Responde, pasando su brazo por la cintura del rubio, tratando de que se mueva para que se puedan ir de ahí antes de todo empeore.

Pero Jensen no parece querer moverse, está demasiado expectante de qué diablos tiene ese imbécil con su esposo como para irse de allí. – Creo que Jared tiene razón, señor Welling, debería llamarlo por su apellido. – Replicó, sintiendo como Jared se tensaba más a su lado.

– Disculpe, pero creo que no nos han presentado. – Sonrió el ejecutivo, mirando de reojo a Jared, no perdiendo esa manía que Jared conocía muy bien, esa de recorrerle todo, de hacerle sentir sucio sólo con mirarle.

– Ni es necesario. – Interrumpió Jared, nervioso por la forma en que el hombre le recorre con la mirada, pese a todo Jared siempre ha sido tímido y algo recatado, por lo que le incomoda y hasta asusta la mirada del hombre, hecho que Jensen debe notar. – Welling, nosotros debemos irnos.

– Fue un placer verte, como siempre, Padalecki. – Le concedió, guiñándole un ojo al alto mientras seguía su camino al restaurant de la esquina, no sin antes voltearse una última vez para verle, como si quisiera conservar en su memoria el aspecto que tenía.

Jared se estremece una vez más del miedo y baja la mirada

– Jensen. –  Llamó bajito.

 – ¿Qué fue eso? – Le exigió, sin apartar la mirada de donde ha desaparecido el hombre de ojos azules.

– Es mi Jefe. – Contestó bajito. – Ha estado… mmm… – Se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas. –Acosándome desde que lo conocí, esta algo empeñado conmigo.

– ¿Acosándote? – Replicó, dando un bufido que demostró cuan furioso lo había puesto esas palabras. – ¿Desde cuándo?

– Como desde que empecé el proyecto actual. – Replicó bajito, encogiéndose un poco sobre si mismo. –Pero Jen… nada ha pasado, sólo es un idiota.

– ¿Y no me lo has dicho? ¡Dios, Jared! ¡Pude detenerlo de que te molestara! – Dio un suspiro de total frustración, alejándose del cuerpo de Jared y soltando su mano, caminando en dirección al pequeño restaurant donde habían planeado ir si no conseguían un lugar mejor antes.

– Espera. – Gritó, siguiéndolo. – Jensen, no quería causarte problemas, por eso no te lo había dicho, además de miradas y una que otra mano no ha pasado, lo juro. – Replicó, siguiendo a un rubio que en esos momentos parecía muy alto, más que él incluso, de lo furioso que estaba. – ¿Me crees, verdad?

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Preguntó, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a Jared.

– Significar… ¿Qué? – Preguntó perdido.

– Eso de una que otra mano. – Repitió, moviendo su cabeza para tratar de alejar los pensamientos de una posible traición por parte de Jared, con ese asqueroso hombre.

–Ah, Dios, Jen… es que él ha intentado… tú sabes. – Dijo como un niño, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero obviamente siempre, siempre lo he detenido, jamás me dejaría tocar o tocaría a otro, Jen.

Fue como una bofetada para él, que le rompió lo que le quedaba de cordura, y el enfado que había desarrollado en tan corto tiempo desde el momento en el que ese ejecutivo de mierda había pronunciado el nombre de su esposo, rompiendo un poco esa seguridad que había sentido con Jared.

– Creo que deberíamos ir a casa.

– ¿No me crees? – Preguntó serio el castaño, dando un bufido. – ¡Esto es increíble! – Gruñó, pasando la mano por su cabello, malinterpretando las palabras de su esposo y empezando a enfadarse sin remedio.

– Sólo quiero ir a casa, no dije que no te creía. – Replicó Jensen, cerrando los ojos con pena la que inundaba su cuerpo, claramente lo merecía, cada segundo que Jared le traicionara.

– Maldita sea, Jensen no me crees, lo escuchó en tu voz… ¡Te conozco! – Alegó, jalando aire.

– ¡Te creo! – Respondió, tomándole de las mejillas, con sus ojos acuosos de tantas emociones que atravesaban su conciencia. – Te creo… pero no quiero hablar eso aquí, sólo… vayamos a otro lugar.

Jared le miró unos segundos, sus ojos en estos momentos en un color gris claro derramaron una o dos lagrimas. Suspiró y luego asintió.

– Vamos.

Jensen se arriesgó a tomarle de la mano, comenzando a caminar ambos en dirección al parque, olvidándose totalmente de sus hambrientos estómagos que clamaban por algo de atención. Parecían querer dejarse llevar por esa deprimente aura que los rodeaba, que jugaba con sus pensamientos, trayéndoles inseguridades que antes no estaban allí, que antes ni sombra de ellas había.

– Lo siento. – Gimoteó Jared detrás de periodista, los espasmos de su cuerpo delatando que está llorando.

– Jay, no lo digas. – Suspiró, volteándose hacia el hombre que realmente parecía roto. – No tienes porqué sentirlo, sé que no es tu culpa… bueno… si es tu culpa por ser tan sexy. – Intentó calmarlo, sonriéndole de forma tímida.

Jared le vio unos segundos y sólo agachó la mirada, parecía un perrito golpeado.

 – Debí decírtelo. – Contestó simplemente.

– Eso lo sé, debiste decírmelo y pude haberlo evitado, pude haberte defendido Jared, no sé porqué no me dijiste la verdad, y eso me preocupa mucho, quizás demasiado.

– Es que… los últimos meses que he salido de viaje te he notado distante cuando llamó y a veces no me contestas el teléfono y pensé… – Hizo una pausa. –…que estabas muy ocupado con tu trabajo y… maldición, no quería preocuparte por algo tan insignificante como eso, mis problemas siempre son así y no quería darte más a ti ¿entiendes? – Sollozó. – Es sólo que… quiero mantenerte en una burbuja donde nada te dañe. – Se explicó mejor.

Dios, estaba rompiéndole el corazón, machacándolo con la suela de su zapato.

– Jay, bebe, lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debí haberte preocupado mientras estabas trabajando, te extrañé demasiado, demasiado, no podía sostener mi alma sin ti.

– Yo también. Dios, no puedo estar lejos de ti, Jen. – Dijo, acariciándole la mejilla. – Te amo, y siento haberlo ocultado… también estaba algo asustado. – Dijo, despertando la curiosidad en el rubio.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estarías asustado? – Preguntó, tomándole la mano con delicadeza.

– Es que durante uno de mis viajes, aquel del que regrese más rápido de lo normal… – Jaló aire. – El intentó… y cuando yo me defendí, el intentó con más fuerza y bueno… logré defenderme, pero… me da algo de miedo ¿entiendes? – Dijo, esperando haberse explicado.

– ¿El intentó? ¿Qué intentó, Jared? – Rugió enfadado, alejándose de él y de esa caricia que le había calmado. Jared suspiró y se quedó callado unos segundos.

– El intento acostarse conmigo, entro a mi habitación en el hotel. – Contestó mordiéndose el labio, arrepintiéndose en el momento en que eso se escapó de su boca.

– Habías dicho que sólo te había tocado… – Susurró Jensen, acariciándose el corto cabello mientras se alejaba más de Jared, poniendo tanta distancia entre ellos que a Jared le dolía cada paso hacia atrás.

– Si de ahí no pasó, Jensen… no te alejes. – Pidió casi con tono agónico.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes ¡Para que pudiera golpearlo!? ¿O no querías eso? ¿Qué diablos te traías entre manos ocultándome eso? – Gritó, suspirando incrédulo.

– ¿Estás insinuando que no te dije eso para protegerlo? – Rugió incrédulo, incrédulo y furioso. – ¿Qué lo protejo? – Peguntó seguido. – ¿Qué es mi amante? ¿Eso insinúas?

– Me voy a casa, no puedo lidiar con esto. – Se resignó. El ardor en su pecho y su garganta volviéndose demasiado para un sólo día de emociones, que le subían y bajaban como un tobogán, ahogándole la vida.

– Haz lo que quieras, sabía que no me creerías. – Gruñó, apretando los puños. – No me esperes despierto, por si te interesa. – Dijo con los ojos llorosos, dándose la vuelta y empezando a alejarse.

No podía concebir que el sufrimiento en su roto corazón fuera tanto, no cuando el reloj de la sala marcaba las diez de la noche y Jared no había regresado a casa, era tan atípico de él, incluso cuando se peleaban siempre volvía temprano, aunque durmieran en sitios separados, Jared nunca le dejaba solo en casa.

Pero ahora las preguntas atrofian su desesperada mente, ¿Qué tanto se habrá enfadado Jared…? _¿Estará con él?_ En cuanto lo piensa se arrepiente, y su corazón se acelera… es doloroso que la sospecha sea tan difícil de creer para su corazón… que la descarte tan rápido aun cuando una parte de sí mismo, una muy cínica, le diga que sí Jared se acuesta con ese el tiene vía libre para continuar lo que hace.

– Estoy loco, es como si fuera dos personas. – Piensa desesperado, dejando salir unas dos lágrimas de sus secos ojos.

Está cansado de llorar, pero más cansado está de sufrir por el hombre que tanto ama y con el que tanto quiere ser feliz; está tan sumido en sus pensamientos que el sonido del teléfono de la cocina le hace saltar en el sitio, para luego correr hasta él, no importándole casi caerse a medio camino, sólo quiere saber si es Jared; y cuando contesta casi cuelga de nuevo al escuchar la voz de Chad al otro lado.

 – Jared no está y no lo llames a la casa.

– Sé que no está Ackles, está borracho como una cuba en mi sofá, sólo llamaba para avisarte que pasará la noche aquí. – Casi gruñó en respuesta.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Contigo!? – Exclama, con voz más aguda de lo que imagina. – No puedo dejar que se quede allí.

 – Aja… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó odioso. – Tranquilo Ackles, no me gusta nada con polla, ah… espera, sólo yo.

 – Cállate, imbécil, y trae Jared a la ca… ¡Oh! ¡No! Mejor lo traigo yo, no quiero que lo mates en el camino. – Masculló, caminando a la nevera por un poco de agua para calmar sus emociones.

– Jensen, enserio déjalo aquí. Estaba muy alterado cuando llegó y sólo lloraba, no sé qué le hiciste, pero prefiero que se quede aquí. – Respondió.

– No, tú no decides por él, quiero que venga a casa ahora. – Exigió, tentado a tomar la cerveza que reposaba en el estante, tan deliciosamente tentadora que casi no resistió a dejarla allí.

– Eres peor que una mujer. – Se quejó. – Llegaré dentro de unos quince minutos. Estate listo, Ackles.

– Bien, estaré contando los minutos. – Le espetó una última vez, colgando la llamada y mirando el teléfono con odio. Idiota ¿Qué se creía para decirle eso?, bueno, estaba muy seguro de que Chris le hubiese respondido peor a Jared.

Son justamente veinte minutos después en que la camioneta de Chad se estaciona frente a la casa de su amigo, esté gruñó frustrado al ver la expresión de enojo en los ojos del rubio, que le mira con los brazos cruzados, antes de decidir si acercarse o no. 

– Jay, ¿No pudiste enamorarte de otro? Joder, no importa de quien, pero no él. – Se quejó en voz baja, pero Jared sólo dormía en el asiento continuo. Se bajó del auto y dando la vuelta rápidamente se apoyó en la puerta del lado en que Jared está recostado, impidiendo así que el periodista la abriera. – Ackles, antes de que te lleves al “Pada-tonto” y seguramente lo violes… – Dijo con una sonrisa cínica. – Debo advertirte algo.

– ¿Tú dándome advertencias? ¿Quién te crees que eres, “Señor Responsabilidad”? – Preguntó de mala manera, sólo queriendo tener a Jared contra su cuerpo de nuevo.

–Ya, ya, no me muerdas. – Se burló, fingiendo miedo. – No sé que le hiciste, pero enserio, Jensen, ya has llevado esto mucho tiempo, déjalo antes de que lo termines matando. Porque sé que lo harás, no sé cómo ni cuándo o porqué, pero sé que lo harás, esta farsa de amor de tu parte ya llegó muy lejos.

– Estás totalmente fuera de lugar, no sabes nada de Jared o de mí para juzgarnos. – Respondió lo más calmado que pudo.

 – Tú te enamoraste de cómo te cuida y te trata Jared, no de él. – Contestó, antes de quitarse del camino de la puerta y abriéndola. – ¿Lo aguantaras hasta dentro?

– Sí, lo haré. – Intentó no pensar en esas palabras, que por más que intentara olvidar sabía que no lo haría en un buen tiempo. – Ven, Amor… – Susurró, tomando del brazo a Jared para despertarlo a medias, sujetándole del hombro cuando este se bajó del auto, más dormido que despierto.

– Jen. – Murmuró el castaño, aferrándose al rubio casi de inmediato, como si en la nube de alcohol que está le hubiera reconocido de inmediato.

– Shhh… estás conmigo ahora… vamos a casa… – Susurró contra su cabello. Maldición, parecía que Chad lo había dejado llenarse de alcohol hasta el tuétano.

Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos para comenzar a caminar todo lo derecho que podía a la puerta, sabía que Jared era muy pesado, y que su peso se triplicaba cuando estaba borracho. Se volvía como una masa inútil de la cual era inútil aprovecharse.

Se despidió de Chad con un vago “Gracias” que el otro respondió de igual forma, vigilándolos hasta que estuvieron resguardado en la seguridad de ese techo.

– Jsduehfdh… – Murmuró inentendiblemente Jared, revolviéndose un poco entre los brazos del rubio. Abrió un poco los ojos, pero en un segundo se quejó y los cerró justamente cuando la luz dio de lleno en la cara.

– No seas un bebe. – Le acusó Ackles, apartando el cabello castaño de su rostro en una suave caricia, que hizo a Jared ronronear como un gatito.

– Me gustan tus manos en mi rostro. – Dijo como un niño, aun con los ojos cerrados. – Quiero una cerveza… – Agregó, abriendo sus ojos un poquito para ver al periodista. – ¿Me das una?

– Ni loco te daré una, la resaca que tendrás mañana será horrorosa. – Fue un claro reproche que le hizo a Jared, sin tener piedad de lo hermoso que lucía en ese estado.

– Pero yo quiero una. – Se quejó subiendo sus manos y dejándolas caer sobre su regazo en un clásico berrinche. – No tendré resaca, Jen, lo juro.

– Ya estás borracho, Jay, si sigues bebiendo no te levantaras en días y no me refiero a levantarte de la cama… – Susurró, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran la barbilla de Jared, bajando con caricias suaves, casi inexistente, sobre esos fuertes pectorales. – Así que no te daré nada.

– ¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo? – Preguntó bajito, con miedo y hasta con sus ojos algo llorosos. – Jensen… yo te quiero mucho, te amo, no te enojes conmigo, por favor.

– Y aquí viene el “Jay-Llorón”. No estoy molesto. – Respondió, meneando la cabeza de una lado a otro, dejándole ver que de verdad estaba relajado, sabiendo que el miedo a perderlo era mucho más que el de una traición que el sabía podía ser sólo paranoias suyas. – Yo también te amo, aunque sigas siendo un tonto.

– ¿Me amas? – Preguntó, dejando caer unas lágrimas. –Tienes que saber que jamás te traicionaría, desde que te vi, yo… ¿Por qué sonríes? – Inquirió, ladeando la cabeza. – ¿Soy gracioso así?

– No eres gracioso, eres delicioso, totalmente deliciosos e increíble… – Susurró, moviendo sus caderas sobre las de Jared, haciéndole notar por primera vez al hombre bajo él que había perdido muchas prendas de ropa, no sólo él, sino Jensen también, quien sólo tenía sus bóxers ajustados.

– ¡¡Estamos casi desnudos!! – Exclamó graciosamente, abriendo la boca exageradamente, mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer con algo de torpeza el cuerpo contrario. – Eres hermoso. – Susurró, pegándolo a su cuerpo. – Muy hermoso.

Un grito ahogado de sorpresa salió de los labios de Jensen al sentir como su pecho desnudo chocaba con el de Jared, que estaba caliente como siempre, como si fuera un calentador encendido todo el día, no era de extrañar que otros hombres les diera por acosarlo. Sus pezones se pusieron erectos con el roce que tenían contra el cuerpo bajo el, haciéndolo jadear un poco avergonzado.

 – ¡Jay! ¡Con más cuidado!

 – Lo siento. – Dijo, pasando su lengua por todo el cuello del rubio, como si lo saboreara. – Mejor… mmm… deberíamos parar, estoy muy borracho. – Admitió, pero su erección ya se alzaba orgullosa entre sus piernas.

– ¿Deberíamos parar? ¿Estás loco? ¡No me follaste hoy y sin duda no lo harás mañana de lo ebrio que estás! – Se quejó, apoyando sus antebrazos en el pecho de Jay para controlar mejor los movimientos de sus caderas sobre la caliente erección que tenía.

–Pero antes te lastimé… ahhh… – Gimió, estremeciéndose al sentir ese culo rosarse con fuerza sobre su necesitada polla. – Oh Dios, Jen… – Jadeó, tomándolo de las caderas para aumentar el roce.

– ¿Te gusta eso? – Susurró. El agarre de Jared se había debilitado sobre su espalda, así que no le tomó esfuerzo alzarse y volver a su posición sentada, donde podía restregarse aun mejor. – ¿Vas a hacérmelo hoy, Jay?

– Sí, voy a follarte. – Gruñó, mordiéndole el cuello, sus manos tomando los redondos y firmes glúteos y sobándolos y separándolos con fuerza. – Joder, tan firme, Jen, adoro tu culo. – Sin duda el licor soltaba la lengua del empresario, que no acostumbraba hablar así.

Eso sólo hacía a Jensen sentirse más sumiso y satisfecho que nunca, dejando que Jared acariciara su cuerpo de esa forma desesperada. Era increíble ver como ya estaba manchando los bóxers sólo con unos cuantos agarres, que de manos de otro hubiesen sido muy diferentes a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

– ¿Quieres azotarme? ¿Castigarme por no haberte creído?

– ¿Quieres que te azote? – Preguntó con sus ojos turbios de deseo, bajando sus labios a morder ligeramente uno de los botones del pecoso pecho – ¿Lo quieres? ¡Responde! – Dijo, mordiendo un poco más fuerte.

 – ¡Ahh! – Jensen gritó, no sabía si de dolor o de placer, al ser tratado como le gustaba, como siempre deseaba que Jared le tratara, como una puta barata, lo que seguramente mataría las neuronas de su esposo si se lo dijera no estando borracho. – ¡Sí! ¡Sí, deseo que lo hagas!

Una de las fuertes manos se levantó sólo para dejarse caer con fuerza sobre el trasero del rubio, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Fueron seis golpes seguidos, a cada uno le siguió un jadeo casi grito del rubio, mientras el castaño se entretenía mordiendo más el pequeño botón.

– ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sí, fui un chico malo! – Apenas y podía reunir la concentración para rozar su polla contra el muslo de Jared, que se manchaba de líquido preseminal diseminado por la tela.

Jared se levantó con su esposo en su regazo, invirtiendo rápidamente posiciones. Dejando al rubio tirado en la el sofá llevo sus manos a bajar el bóxer, permitiendo que el miembro del rubio saliera de inmediato. –Joder, levanta las piernas. – Ordenó ansioso.

– ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – Gimoteó, sosteniendo sus piernas contra su pecho, dejando sus más íntimos atributos a la vista lujuriosa de su esposo, que parecía no cansarse de su cuerpo.

– Nada que no te guste. – Respondió, arrodillándose y pasando su lengua de sorpresa, sin ningún aviso ni nada, por la ansiosa entrada, que luego de esa primera pasada empezó a lamer una y otra vez, como si fuera un helado o algo, dejándolo completamente húmedo en segundos, pero parecía no importarle que la preparación fuera excesiva, sólo quería probar el sabor más intimo de Jensen, haciendo que este bizqueara los ojos con cada lengüetazo sobre su apretado orificio, parecía abrirse por sí solo, sabiendo lo que Jared quería lograr, y Dios, estaba siendo tan sucio, dejando que su saliva recorriera sus firmes nalgas, ahora rojas por los azotes.

– Sabes tan bien. – Ronroneó, dejando su lengua, la punta para ser más específico, sobre la entrada y empezando a empujar con esta, disfrutando del sabor. Dejó de empujar un poco, pero cerró sus labios alrededor y chupó con fuerza, haciendo casi gritar a su esposo.

– ¡Jared! – Jensen no sabía qué hacer con sus propias manos, que dejaban marcas en sus muslos. Quería tocarle, pero el placer era demasiado como para intentar algo más, Jared le estaba comiendo el culo, haciendo todo su cuerpo sudar pasión y temblar por el incipiente orgasmo que se formaba en su abdomen, y… Joder, sentir esa nariz respingona contra sus testículos no ayudaba para nada a contenerlo.

– No… – Susurró, sonriendo travieso. – No vas a correrte. – Dijo, como si supiera que su esposo estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sujetó la base de la polla antes de inclinarse y seguir chupando con fuera ese pecaminoso orificio, cada vez con más fuerza y el sonido obsceno de la succión llenando el lugar.

– ¡Tú, bastardo! – Bramó Jensen, dejando caer una de sus piernas contra el hombro de Jared para llevar su mano libre a su pezón derecho, comenzando a estimularlo, buscando el placer que su esposo le negaba al menos en parte, porque su entrada iba a estar chorreando su saliva por horas si seguía así.

Jared se separó, su respiración agitada y el indudable sonrojo en su rostro dejaron a Jensen mudo viéndole y justo cuando sus miradas estaban conectadas uno de los dedos del empresario entraba en la muy húmeda entrada con bastante facilidad, empezando a embestir casi inmediatamente.

– Deja que me corra, Jay… – Suplicó, moviendo sus caderas circularmente contra ese dedo que le estaba enloqueciendo sólo con esas caricias.

– No. – Dijo en un susurro fascinado, metiendo el segundo dedo. – ¿Quieres algo más grande aquí, Jen? – Preguntó, con esa cara de niño bueno por la que aun escurría algo de saliva, dándole un aspecto endemoniadamente caliente.

– Sí… más grande, más ardiente… – Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos cuando Jared comenzó a hacer tijeras con sus dedos, abriendo su orificio, dejando a la vista como se contraía.

– Se más especifico Jen, porque no sé a que te refieres. – Dijo maliciosamente.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Jay? – Se quejó, acercando uno de sus dedos a su entrada, acariciando donde Jared y él se unían. – Quiero una polla, una grande que pueda satisfacerme.

– ¿Soy tuyo? – Preguntó bajito, sacando los dedos mientras con su otra mano bajaba sus bóxers.

– ¡Sí! ¡Eres mío! ¡Sólo mío! – Exclamó desesperado, abriendo sus nalgas para que Jared se introdujera en el sin más juegos, aunque realmente no sabía que planeaba su pervertida mente borracha que podía hacerle gritar por horas.

Jared agarró su miembro y sin muchos miramientos lo introdujo de golpe, justo llegando a fondo con una larga y fuerte embestida que le dejó sobre el rubio.

– Nunca me lo habías dicho… – Agregó al oído de Jensen. –…que era tuyo.

– Eres… mío… – Susurró entrecortadamente, el placer de ser tratado así fluyendo a través de él como una marejada de emociones que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y apretarse la base de la polla el mismo o se hubiese corrido allí sin más.

–Te amo. – Dijo bajito, antes de tomar las piernas del periodista, buscando abrirlo más antes de empezar a empujar con fuerza, dejando ir bastante fuerza en cada embestida. Como si quisiera partirle en dos, demostrando que incluso borracho -lo cual Jensen duda ahora mismo- era todo un semental.

El periodista se dejó hacer, apartando más sus piernas para Jared. Le estaba abriendo tan salvajemente que seguramente eso le bastaría para estar unos días sin sexo.

– Joder, me vuelves loco… loco… – Gruñó, moviéndose en círculos sobre la próstata justo cuando llegaba al fondo.

– ¡Dios! – Exclamó, dejando caer su cabeza contra los cojines bajo ella, colocando sus piernas sobre las caderas de Jared, buscando más fricción entre ambos cuerpos con desesperación.

– Jensen… Jensen… – Dijo tomando con ambas manos el rostro del periodista, obligándolo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. – Quiero… que entiendas lo mucho que te amo, jamás… jamás te… ahh, oh… te traicionaría… – Dijo entre jadeos – Te amo. – Gruñó sin dejar de embestir, sus ojos perdiéndose en los verdes que le miraban sorprendidos, aturdidos por sus palabras que salían con tanto amor que dolía, dolía el sentimiento que provocaba en ya tembloroso cuerpo.

– Jay, yo también te amo… te amo desde siempre…

El semen empezó a inundar la caliente entrada, disparo tras disparo a la vez que Jared aumentaba el ritmo, tratando de prolongar su placer, casi gritando de paso, con sus manos atrapó el miembro grueso y parado de su amante, pero sólo ese ligero movimiento bastó para que este empezara a correrse también, manchando de blanco espeso su mano, dejándole sentir y oler la caliente esencia que también se derramaba sobre el abdomen de su dueño, que se contraía casi de forma dolorosa sobre su polla, terminando de exprimir todo lo que quedaba dentro de sus testículos.

– Jay…

– ¿Si…? – Preguntó, dejándose caer encima del rubio, aun dentro de este. – Tengo sueño…

– Tan romántico como siempre. – Se quejó, acariciando su espalda con una mano, ya que la otra la tenía enterrada entre ambos cuerpos. – Vamos a la cama mientras aun puedas conseguirte las piernas.

– Estoy cómodo aquí. – Informó bostezando.

– Sí, pero yo no… moriré aplastado, Jay… – Susurró, pero su cuerpo se contagió del bostezo de Jared y el sexo sin duda le había freído unas cuantas neuronas.

– No quiero a mi esposo aplastado. – Se quejó con voz infantil, haciendo uso de su fuerza, que para estar borracho, era bastante. Levantó al rubio con facilidad, lo apegó a su pecho como si fuera un bebe, haciendo que pasara sus piernas por su cintura, y empezó a caminar con algo de dificultad al cuarto, sobre todo porque aun no se había salido del interior de Jensen.

– Vamos a matarnos… – Se quejó Jensen, algo sonrojado de nuevo por el movimiento oscilante que hacía roces cerca de su próstata y aun faltaba subir las escaleras. – Esto debe ser un complot de Chad y tuyo para matarme.

– Uy. – Se quejó, con una mueca de asco. – No menciones a Chad después del sexo, asco. – Dijo, para luego dejar salir otro bostezo.

Eso hizo reír a Jensen, hasta que Jared le golpeo la cabeza contra la pared, casi yéndose ambos contra la fría baldosa. – Está bien, no lo hare ¿Qué piensas de Chris? – Bromeó, acariciando con sus uñas la espalda de Jared, dejando finas líneas rojas por su morena piel.

– Umm… es feo. – Confesó, riendo también, contagiándose de la hermosa risa de su esposo.

– Creo que definitivamente necesitas dormir… – Susurró una vez que Jared terminó de subir las escaleras, aun riéndose junto con Jensen, que no dejaba de verle preocupado.

Entraron con cuidado a la habitación, Jared estaba casi dormido, pero como siempre, aun recordando que tenía a Jensen en brazos, lo colocó con muchísimo cuidado sobre la cama, acurrucándose como un perrito segundos después a su lado.

– Prométeme… prométeme que no volveremos a pelear…

– No lo haremos, Jay… y si ese momento llega algún día, recordaremos cuanto nos amamos el uno al otro. – Susurró, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

– No me dejes… promete eso también. – Exigió medio dormido, acurrucándose contra el rubio.

– Lo prometo. – Respondió, pero Jared ya se había dormido.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

El dia que el dique se rompió

Conocía a Jensen Ackles desde hace algún tiempo, sinceramente ¿Quién no lo haría? Su reputación hablaba por sí misma, no era como el resto de los periodistas y sinceramente su compromiso con cada reportaje le inspiró muchas veces.

Por eso, cuando se enteró que haría una pasantía en el noticiario en que trabajaba no le da vergüenza admitir que saltó de la emoción. Y ahora, está ahí caminando por aquellos amplios pasillos, oyendo gritos, órdenes y hasta exclamaciones por cada puerta que pasa, esperando ver alguna con las letras doradas del nombre de esa leyenda viviente, que para colmo era el pecado hecho hombre.

Algunos sin duda lo tenían todo en la vida. Sus manos sudan un poco, está nervioso y no sabe si es porque Ackles va a asesorarle o porque, si tiene suerte, hará un par de proyectos con él.

Eso sería bueno, tanto académicamente como para sus ojos, era una lástima que el consagrado periodista estuviera casado, y hace dos años, lo que le daba una idea de que el matrimonio era firme. Frunció el seño cuando llegó a la tan esperada puerta y su mano se obligó a dejar de temblar y toco levemente, uno… dos, tres golpes y su corazón ya parecía a punto de salir corriendo. Y no exageraba.

– Adelante. – Respondió una voz desde adentro. Sonaba cansada, y con sólo su tono le daba cuenta de que estaba altamente ocupado.

Jensen Ackles era todo lo que había imaginado apenas empujó la puerta entreabierta, en un lugar así nunca se podía tener buena privacidad. El editor se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, con gafas de media montura resbalándose por el puente de su nariz, y con una expresión severa mientras veía unos papeles sobre su escritorio, tenía los labios firmemente apretados.

Parecía que necesitara algo desesperadamente.

– Bue… buenas tar… des. – Está nervioso, más cuando observa con más detenimiento al hombre frente a él. Sacude la cabeza varias veces, aunque levemente le sirve para desviar esa clase de pensamientos de su cabeza. – Mi nombre es Michael Weatherly. – Y al parecer también ayudó a que su voz saliera normal. – Soy el nuevo pasante, me enviaron para que me instruya. Mucho gusto. – Dijo sonriendo, mientras levantaba su mano, esperando un saludo del hombre frente a él.

– Ackles, puedes llamarme Jensen. – Su tensa sonrisa se volvió picara cuando posó sus ojos sobre el caballero frente a él, era un novato, algo mayor para un novato en esto, pero eso casi ya no importaba en este trabajo. Así que no era de extrañar que este hombre, trajeado y con una sonrisa titubeante le pusiera duro en los pantalones. Maldición, estaba tan necesitado.

– ¡Oh! Bien, Bien Ack… Jensen, es un gran placer para mi conocerle, así que como notara estoy ansioso, es decir, hay tanto que aprehender… ¡Soy todo suyo! ¡Enséñeme! – Pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa, de verdad estaba deseoso por oír lo que un hombre de tanta experiencia tenía que enseñarle y también algo aliviado, porque por un segundo había pensado que sería algo creído por su cargo, pero no.

– Me agrada saber que es todo mío. – Murmuró entre dientes, poniéndose de pie, cada movimiento de su cuerpo fríamente calculado para provocar una erección en ese hombre frente a él. – Así que vamos a trabajar juntos ahora… por un largo tiempo.

– Oh. – Se aclaró la garganta, buscando que la sorpresa en su voz al observar el sensual movimiento del que sería su nuevo tutor no se notara, todo tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas, pero quizás no, menos aun cuando éste estrecha su mano, la que esperaba saludarlo adecuadamente, con firmeza, mandando un escalofrió a su cuerpo y que ocasiona que el bulto que cuelga de su hombro se deslice un poco.

 – Sí, sí, usted… será mi tutor. – Es oficial: Está nervioso.

– ¿Tiene pareja, señor Weatherly? – Preguntó de forma desinteresada, el clic de la puerta cerrándose con el pestillo causando que su invitado saltara en su sitio. – No quiero que sea un problema… – Murmuró, tan cerca del hombre, que era un poco más alto que él, que ambos podían respirar el mismo aire.

– Oh… – Los movimientos de Jensen no sólo eran sensuales y provocativos, sino también rápidos porque tan pronto había estrechado su mano se dirigió a la puerta y luego… luego simplemente estaba ahí tan cerca que podía jurar que cada cabello de su cuerpo se erizaba con su cercanía. – En estos momentos… no. – Contestó rápidamente, cuando sintió el miembro duro del periodista cerca suyo. Eso tenía que ser un sueño, pero sabía que no era así, aun menos cuando su propio cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar.

– Mmm… ¿Le gustaría follarme? – La pregunta tomó desprevenido al novato, que dejó salir un grito ahogado cuando las manos de Jensen se movieron a un terreno más peligroso.

Siente que su erección termina de tomar firmeza tan pronto escucha esas palabras, y ni que decir cuando las expertas manos le toman con impaciencia.

– Claro que sí. – Contestó, dejándose llevar también, pero, en un deje pequeño de lucidez, se aclaró la garganta tratando de alejar un poco el deseo y preguntó: – Pero… ¿Usted no es casado? – Sus palmas cosquillean del deseo de tomar entre sus manos ese par de glúteos firmes que puede ver. Y cuando el periodista más viejo se acerca más, sus manos se mueven solas a frotar con impaciencia ese redondo culo que tiene tan cerca.

– Usted se lo pierde, señor Weatherly. Podríamos pretender que no lo estoy… – Murmuró en su oído, antes de separarse del cuerpo que había dejado caliente, y caminó a una de las estanterías cercanas, donde tenía montones y montones de libros y papeles.

– Al diablo con su esposo… – Su tranquila voz es ahora un gruñido desesperado y en segundos está restregando su dura y babeante polla por el culo del periodista, comenzando a besar su cuello también, mientras sus manos comienzan al levantar la camisa con ansias, necesita menos ropa y más piel.

– Me gusta rudo… – Indicó, su cuerpo moviéndose como un animal necesitado de cariño, frotando cada parte de su ser con el calor de ese novato.

– Rudo será, entonces. – Murmuró, metiendo su mano por la parte trasera de los vaqueros, abriéndose paso con impaciencia, sin delicadeza, hasta que, al encontrar la entrada que buscaba, su dedo sin preparación se introdujo con fuerza abriéndole rudamente.

– Oh… sí. Así me gusta… – Jensen se relamió los labios.

Abrió una de las gavetas de la estantería en la que estaba apoyado e intento sacar algo de él, pero un rudo empujón de los dedos del joven lo hicieron tumbar la caja al piso, dejando ver un pequeño vibrador rodar por el suelo.

Estaba estrecho y su dedo dolía conforme se movía, rosándose con cada pared interna, sus ansiosos ojos vieron el pequeño vibrador y su impaciencia creció y con algo de dificultad, escuchando los extasiado gemidos del mayor metió el segundo, sus nudillos frotándose con la anillada entrada y no puede creer que el cuerpo debajo suyo este apretándole tanto voluntariamente, como si fuera una necesidad lo que estaban haciendo.

– Mmm… joder… quieres… ¿Quieres ese vibrador… ah… dentro?

– Sí… me encanta… necesito más… – Pidió algo aturdido por las sensaciones que le provocaba ese chico, pero en lo profundo de su mente sabía que no era él, no era su figura, sino la necesidad inexorable que tenía de sentirse satisfecho. – Necesito… más… quiero el vibrador, dios…

Sin sacar los dedos y claramente con algo de dificultad se agacha a tomar el vibrador, el movimiento hace jadear al rubio, pues los dedos, sin salir de su prisión, se curvan un poco más hacia abajo.

El vibrador es pequeño, con una punta redonda, pero con seis velocidades que hacen que el joven pasante suelte una risita.

– Suéltate el pantalón… – Ordenó y pronto se oye el sonido de la hebilla golpear contra el suelo, indicando que el periodista había obedeciendo.

Está tentando a humedecerlo un poco, pero la voz quebrada por el placer que se escucha en el amplio despacho pidiendo desesperadamente el pequeño aparato puede con su condura, y cuando este empieza a vibrar es porque también ha empezado su camino hacia dentro, la entrada aguanta sus dedos y el pequeño aparato.

Es demasiada presión para Jensen los primeros tres segundos, porque luego el mismo se está impulsando contra la mano de su amante de turno, gimiendo su aprobación y suplicando por más. Su cuerpo suda placer y la necesidad de sentir que pertenece a alguien, de estar lleno de otro ser y olvidar esa soledad que le atormenta.

Un extraño sonido interrumpe su faena, haciendo que ambos giren su mirada hacia el teléfono de su oficina, que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

 – Diablos… – Murmuró, separándose del chico con rapidez, dejando que este terminara de empujar el aparato dentro y arrancándole un gemido por lo bajo al momento que atendía… – Ackles.

– Señor. – La chica, su secretaria, suena nerviosa y lo confirma cuando esta continúa. – Ackles, su esposo lo esperaba en recepción hace escasos dos segundos, iba a informarle pero ya sabe como es de impaciente y bueno… – Una risa nerviosa sale de la fina voz de su secretaria. – Él ya va para allá… lo siento, no pude detenerlo.

Jensen colgó el teléfono de inmediato, un sudor frio recorriendo su frente, se sentía perder en lo segundos que duro de pie frente al teléfono, y diez segundos más a comenzar a vestirse.

– Siéntese, Weatherly. Mi esposo viene para acá. – Ordenó con voz autoritaria, y se tiró sobre su asiento.

No paso más de un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió.

El joven pasante se sorprendió demasiado, quizás estaba volviéndose loco, pero jura que la voz y la actitud de Jensen cambiaron demasiado rápido para ser normal… era como si el hombre frente a él tuviera dos personas dentro de sí y entonces, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, sólo tuvo tiempo de sentarse con su ropa arreglada, antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a un hombre increíblemente alto y con una sonrisa hermosa. Parecía, con sólo esa impresión inicial, tan buena persona que se sintió avergonzado de lo que había estado haciendo escasos segundos antes.

 – Hola amor. – Saludó Jared, sin percatarse del otro hombre y mucho menos de los pensamientos de este.

Jared se encamino a su esposo, dejando un casto beso en sus labios que, para un sonrojado rubio, sólo aumentó su ansiedad… el sabor de Jared… su esposo.

Jensen hizo un sonido disconforme, alejándose de Jared sólo unos centímetros, porque era capaz de lanzársele encima sin ningún remordimiento y montarlo enfrente de su nuevo estudiante.

– Jay… te he dicho que llames antes de venir… estoy en una reunión con uno de los chicos nuevos… – Reclamó, poniendo su mejor expresión severa, esa que siempre hacía protestar al castaño.

– ¡Ups! – Hace un puchero, buscando sacar una sonrisa de su esposo. – Lo siento, quería darte una sorpresa y lo olvidé, por favor, no te enfades. – Murmuró, acercándose a acariciarle con cariño la mejilla, antes de caer en cuenta de las palabras de Jensen y por lo tanto, en que no estaban solos. – Oh… hey, mi nombre es Jared, Jared Padalecki. – Saludó, girándose al joven y extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Weatherly sin saber donde había estado antes está, o que había estado haciendo con su esposo; ni siquiera dándose cuenta del estremecimiento de este cuando estrechó la mano del joven. – Disculpa por interrumpir, mala costumbre. – Se sonrojó Jared de pena, continuando su monólogo sin percatarse de nada más. – Digo, Jen… ¿Te espero en recepción o en casa?

– ¿Puedes esperarme aquí…? – Preguntó, sonriéndole con un poco más de confianza que había logrado recuperar. – Weatherly, deja tus notas con mi secretaria, por favor. Mañana podemos discutir tu caso. – No hubo ni una pizca de doble intención en su voz, para decepción del chico que se puso de pie.

– Claro. – Murmuró confundido. – Un gusto Señor Ackles, Padalecki… me retiro. – Anunció, para luego salir como un huracán del lugar. Jared se apoyó en su pie izquierdo, mirando la puerta con curiosidad.

– Es tímido, salió sonrojado. – Murmuró Jared.

– No lo sé, es nuevo… – Dijo, su nerviosismo notándose sobre su sonrisa, esta vez completamente sincera. – ¿Y por qué estás aquí, Jay? – Preguntó, poniéndose de pie y pegándose a Jared, sus manos en vez de dirigirse a su paquete, lo hicieron hacia su largo cabello.

– Bueno, quería compensarte. Son tres días enterrado en el trabajo y aquel día no pudimos desayunar al fin y al cabo. – Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, parecía un niño regañado. – No quiero descuidarte, así que hice unas reservaciones para cenar ¿Qué tal? – Su sonrisa es enorme y Jensen se contagia de ella – ¿Aceptas cenar conmigo, Jensen? – Preguntó, dejando un besito sobre la frente contraria.

– ¿Podemos tener sexo después? – Murmuró, haciendo esa expresión de chico tímido que sabía tanto adoraba Jared, haciéndole reír suavemente.

– ¡Eres insaciable! – Murmuró dejando otros pequeños besos – Todo lo que quieras bebe, toda la noche si quieres.

– Es sólo que te necesito demasiado… ¿podemos tenerlo ahora? – El que Jared lo besara lo sacaba más de su control. Necesitaba sentirlo en su cuerpo, tenerlo atrapado en su interior hasta el punto de que le dejara satisfecho por unos cuantos días.

Tenía miedo de que todo esto se le saliera de control, siempre lo tenía, pero últimamente el sentimiento de que terminaría contándolo todo así sin más, se hacía cada vez más presente en su vida diaria. Era ver a Jared y no sólo recordar cuanto le amaba y le necesitaba, sino cada vez que le había manchado, cada vez que recordaba cuan dañado estaba y el inmenso daño que le causaba a su esposo.

– Pero, Jen, no creo que en tu oficina… es decir, que no sea correcto… ¿Y si alguien nos ve? – Se sonroja al preguntarlo, esperando una respuesta de esos ojos verdes que le miran con algo indescifrable para él, como una necesidad ciega que se pone a fuerza sobre los ojos siempre tranquilos de su esposo.

– No seas idiota.

La réplica quedó olvidada cuando Jensen se puso de pie, Jared retrocediendo unos pasos para darle espacio, el cual Jensen no tomó del todo, sólo se giró en su sitio hacia el escritorio y dejó caer sus pantalones al suelo, la hebilla metálica del cinturón tintineando en la silenciosa oficina.

– Te he estado deseando todo el día. – Murmuró Jensen, inclinándose sobre la mesa de caoba y dejando a la vista el diminuto aparato que tenía dentro, introducido anteriormente por el novato del cual sería tutor.

– ¡Jensen! – Chilló sonrojado, pero su vista se perdía en el vibrador que apenas y se veía que la contraída entrada absorbía – Aquí… no ¿Cómo…? – Llevó su mano al trasero de su esposo, justo donde la punta del aparato sobresalía y quería sacarlo, claro que sí, pero la visión era tan caliente, sublime… tan… que no pudo evitar hundirlo un poco más, sólo para sacarlo de nuevo y empezar así a follárselo con él, pese a su negativa.

Lo único que pudo hacer Jensen después de eso fue suplicar, murmullos ininteligibles que le sugerían a Jared toda clase de cosas que este apenas conseguía captar, Jensen estaba siendo obsceno, su cuerpo excitando al hombre tras suyo con el movimiento sensual de sus caderas, que rotaban en círculos para introducir más el aparato, pero buscando algo muy diferente.

Jared aumento el ritmo, su mano parecía moverse sola, absorta en el movimiento erótico de aquel cuerpo que con cada gesto, arrancaba de él tanto un suspiro como un jadeo, Jensen era la sensualidad hecha persona.

– Jensen… – Está duro, no le extraña y empieza a sacar el vibrador con algo de fuerza, rosándolo un poco más con el inicio de la entrada que se contrae libremente. – Necesito… no puedo más. – Susurró de nuevo, su vergüenza olvidada mientras se pegaba a ese hombre con su miembro ya duro fuera de sus bóxers – Voy… voy a… – Ni siquiera pudo completar la frase cuando ya está dentro, embistiendo con fuerza y recibiendo un ronroneo de aprobación.

– ¡Dios! Como te adoro, Jay… sí… sí, fóllame así… – No tenía fuerzas para pedir que se detuviera, porque se estaba encajando una carpeta de papeles en el pecho, y de que su frente golpeaba contra el escritorio cada vez que Padalecki embestía, abriéndole hasta lo más profundo, donde nadie había llegado nunca.

Jared lo toma por los hombros, haciéndole que se incline un poco más y tomándolo de las caderas su ritmo aumenta, así el calor y la pasión que a ambos rodea.

– Eres… tan… delicioso… mira… ohhh… como me provocas, Bebé…

– Exagerado… – Murmuró, ahogando un jadeo. – Sólo… fueron tres días… has aguantado más, incluso un mes… – Contestó Jared, empezando a moverse en círculos sobre la próstata de su amante, disfrutando la vista de la fuerte espalda de este, llena de pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

– Eso es porque no me has visto… – Soltó sin pensarlo dos veces, las palabras que más había temido dejar salir de su interior ahora estaban allí, flotando a su alrededor.

La respiración de Jared se corto, sus ojos aterrorizados quedándose en la vacio y las palabras repitiéndose en su cabeza como un cruel monólogo, no podía ser… tenía que haber entendido mal y su corazón lo sabía, estaba en desacuerdo con los gritos que escuchaba en su cabeza, porque ahora sí, eran gritos.

– ¿Qué significa eso? – La pregunta fue en voz alta, pero fue más para sí que para Jensen y su cuerpo se movió como un autómata saliéndose de su amante y acomodándose la ropa, mientras sentía las lágrimas asomar un poco por sus ojos.

– Jared. – Jensen le llamó, aun aturdido del repentino cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo, pero sobre todo del vacío que se formaba en su interior al ver a Jared alejarse de él, con su mirada fija en otra dirección. – ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te alejas?

– Yo… – Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla que el limpió con algo de furia. – Recordé que tengo una reunión. Hablamos luego. – Definitivamente nunca había sido bueno mintiendo, porque nadie dejaría de follar por una reunión.

– Bebé… Jay – Jensen lo tomó del brazo, tratando de detener la estampida que estaba por provocar Padalecki. – Dime qué sucede.

– ¡Déjame! – Gritó, quitándoselo de encima y caminando hacia atrás, las lágrimas volviendo su vista borrosa. – ¿Cómo es eso… de que no te he visto cuando no estoy? ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso, Ackles? – Estaba desesperado por respuesta y prefería en esos momentos sentirse mil veces un tonto por mal interpretar, que aceptar que era verdad y que su corazón no lo resistiría.

– ¿A qué crees que me refería? – Preguntó, tratando de sonar afligido y no culpable, como su voz amenazaba con sonar en cualquier momento, nunca había sido bueno mintiéndole a Jared, cuando todo había comenzado  éste había sabido rápidamente que había algo malo, algo muy malo con él.

– ¡No sé! – Ahora suena como un animal herido, lo sabe. – Cuando yo no estoy… tú… ¿acaso…? – Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, y se obligo a evitar que otro saliera con sus manos cubriendo su rostro que estaba lleno de caminos por donde habían bajado el caliente y saldo liquido que eran sus lágrimas.

– Oh dios… crees… tú crees… crees que te engaño. – Dijo suavemente.

No lo podía creer, Jared lo iba a descubrir algún día, lo sabía desde que todo empezó, con claridad veía distintas reacciones, pero nada le había preparado para lo doloroso que sería; después de tres años no debería sentirse tan sorprendido, diablos, todo había sido su culpa, se merecía lo peor.

– Bueno, si no es eso ¡Ilumíname, explícame, desmiéntelo! ¡Di algo! – Suplicó asustado, por primera vez sus ojos asustados y preocupados quedándose quietos en los verdes, buscando que podía encontrar en ellos. – ¿Qué demonios quisiste decir? – Ya estaba vestido en un tiempo record y lo último que le quedaba era la camisa por abotonar, pero sus manos temblaban traicionándolo.

Jensen negó con la cabeza, tratando de buscar las palabras que no querían salir, pero no conseguía ninguna excusa viable que le sacara de este embrollo, al menos hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido hace algunos días, ese incidente en el que se había visto atrapado por Jared en medio de una faena privada.

– Yo… ¿acaso no te diste cuenta? Hace días… cuando me encontraste en la mañana… cuando estaba… tú sabes.

– ¿Qué? – Susurró confundido. – Por favor… explícame. – No le importaba si sonaba desesperado y quizás era porque lo estaba.

– Yo… yo me… soy un adicto al sexo.

Su simple respuesta quizás le sentenciara a un suicidio seguro, pero había esperanzas de que Jared mínimamente creyera una palabra de las sandeces que decía, aunque eran la mitad de la verdad, la suciedad en él no dejaba de crecer con cada instante que pasaba.

– Adicto… pero ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Su propia pregunta era rara, pero no entendía que tenía que ver esa confesión tan… extraña con lo que había escuchado. – Eso no contesta mi pregunta. – Agregó luego de un breve silencio. – ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo primero? – Preguntó de nuevo.

– Creo que será mejor que te vayas a casa si no me crees… – Murmuró Jensen, desviando su mirada al aparato que había quedado olvidado en el suelo y luego hacia la ventana del edificio que tenía de vista la gran ciudad. – No quería decir nada, porque no significaba nada.

– No estás contestando, Jen… – Aseguró – No me alejes, hablemos… te necesito, ven aquí… – Pidió, extendiendo su mano. – Hablemos…

– ¡No! – Le gritó, rodeando su escritorio sin girarse a verlo. Se había vuelto un mentiroso impulsivo, no había otra razón para que su comportamiento estuviera tan volátil, sin duda el miedo lo hacía errático en cada una de sus decisiones, más si estas involucraban a Jared Padalecki. – No es fácil que mi esposo piense eso de mí sólo por una tontería, ¿Cómo es que tienes lo cojones de decirme eso cuando tú eres a quien acosan sexualmente desde hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo?

– ¡Vete a la mierda, Ackles! – Rugió de inmediato, furioso y resentido. – Ya te perdí perdón por eso, incluso, cuando ni siquiera era mi culpa porque siempre procuro que estés bien, pero tú ni siquiera eres sincero. Sólo me restriegas las cosas en la cara y quizás lo hagas de nuevo con esto ¡Vete a la mierda! – Repitió, mientras se daba vuelta y salía de lugar como un rayo, la pared retumbando producto del golpe cuando la puerta impactó a la pared.

Le tomó a Jensen dos buenas horas para darse cuenta de que no sabía en qué dirección iba su relación, o si al llegar a casa se encontraría con un Jared molesto o no se encontraría con ningún Jared del todo. Las preguntas y miedos vinieron por el resto del día. Su oficina haciéndose más pequeña con cada minuto que pasaba en ella, con su mente ocupada sólo por el fantasma de la voz de Jared diciéndole cuanto le amaba.

Ni siquiera se había preocupado por pasar al estacionamiento, donde había dejado unas horas antes su auto, cuando la emoción de darle la sorpresa a Jensen hacía latir rápido su corazón y su sonrisa no disminuía, imaginándose esa hermosa sonrisa, con algo de pena -como de costumbre-, pero siempre feliz, como el mismo se había prometido hace mucho tiempo mantener.

Ahora, caminaba por las congestionadas calles de Los Ángeles, sumido en esos pensamientos y en otros más, molestos, dolorosos… una parte de él decía que exageraba y otra le decía, haciendo que en su corazón apareciera una yaga abierta y pulsante… que era como lo entendió, que todo era así y que por eso Jensen había evadido su pregunta. “Eso” había hecho evadir la pregunta que prácticamente tenía su alma pendiendo de un hilo. Nunca pensó y quiere seguir haciéndolo, aunque suene egoísta, que el rubio pudiera traicionarle. No cuando ambos se amaban tanto… o es que el amor siempre fue sólo de su parte y tan ciego estaba que nunca lo vio.

– Mierda. – Gruñó, esperando que el semáforo cambiara. No era el momento para cuestionar todo lo que habían vivido juntos desde que se conocieron, pero no podía evitarlo y se volvía asfixiante pensar que quizás… su vida era una total mentira y que Jensen, su Jensen, lo había usado.

Está asustado, daría muchísimo dinero por despertar en su cama, identificando todo como una patética pesadilla y sintiéndose mal por dudar del cariño de Jensen, porque sinceramente prefería mil veces sentirse idiota e insensible que… solo y engañado.

Su mano se aferra al celular, ambos dentro de su chaqueta. Siente frío a su alrededor y no sabe si es que en realidad es por el clima o es sólo el miedo irracional que cubre su cuerpo, de que su vida cambie para mal de un segundo a otro. Piensa en Chad e ir con él no parece tan malo, excepto que este odia a Jensen desde que los presentó… y no puede ser más imparcial conversar con él.

Piensa en su familia, pero sólo pensar e insinuar algo así, sin pruebas, con lo que sus padres adoran a Jensen, es estúpido. Y eso lo lleva a pensar que quizás sobreexageró, que quizás Jensen tiene razón de haberse enfadado porque el entendió mal las cosas y lo acusó de algo tan grave como una traición, porque, aunque las palabras nunca salieron de su boca, ambos saben que eso fue lo que quiso decir.

Pero… ¿Por qué no lo negó? ¿Por qué menciono eso de una adicción al sexo? Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, él es todo menos racional cuando está asustado… y ahora está más que eso, está aterrado. Com eso en mente entró en la casa que ambos tenían, que en esos momentos se veían grande, solo y bastante aterrador. No parecía un hogar.

Fueron unas dos horas después cuando la puerta de entrada volvió abrirse, una brisa fría colándose por ella junto con la figura del editor, que se veía cansado, no sólo por los bostezos que soltaba cada dos segundos, sino por su encorvado andar, como si su alma pesara de dolor o de miedo.

Nada más ver la luz del estudio de Jared encendida se aterró, podía escuchar los dedos largos de su esposo tecleando compulsivamente sobre su laptop y su voz en un tono de enfado que no le gustaba, ni nunca lo haría. No tenía miedo de Jared, pero cuando este se ponía en ese plan le causaba escalofríos y le traía malos recuerdos.

Se encaminó a la habitación que ambos usaban para trabajar, sus pasos no resonando en la carpeta del suelo debido a la desnudez de sus pies, de esa forma no alertaría a Jared en caso de que estuviera demasiado enfadado para hablar con él.

Intentó decir algo de nuevo, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta tan pronto estuvo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. ¿Cómo podía quedarse sin palabras cuando tenía tanto que decir?

– No me importa si debes redoblar el trabajo quiero, no… necesito ese informe para las primeras horas de mañana. – Escuchó como Jared casi le gruñía al otro hombre con el que hablaba. – Es tu responsabilidad y si no cumples, tus cosas estarán mañana mismo en una caja ¿Entendiste? – Algo debió contestar el hombre, que exaltó más el mal genio de su marido, pues este pateó el escritorio y siguió hablando, aun sin darse cuenta de su presencia. – Yo mismo me encargaré de que no llegue un gramo de comisión a tus bolsillos. – Y colgó, para luego patear de nuevo el escritorio.

El estremecimiento de Jensen fue visible para Jared, que ya había notado su presencia, tenía esa extraña habilidad para saber cuando este entraba en la misma habitación de él, pero Ackles no tenía las bolas para interrumpirlo, le asustaba por más que se negara asimismo a creer que algún día podría confundir a Jared con lo que una vez había sido su padre.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – Su voz comenzó tranquila al voltearse hacia Jensen. – ¿Te vas a quedar ahí, mirando todo el rato? – Encaró, con un tono un poco más alto.

– No vas a pegarme ¿cierto? – Las palabras llenas de terror combinadas con el salto que dio en el sitio fueron suficientes para acabar con el enfado de Jared -o al menos disminuirlo- y que este se sintiera estúpido por haber sido tan brusco con él.

– Oh dios… – Suspiró pasándose las manos por el rostro. – Nada, Jensen, nada nunca me haría golpearte. Lo siento, enserio, yo nunca te haría daño. – Murmuró bajo.

La reacción de Jensen fue soltar el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina sin mirar atrás, no estaba tembloroso, pero algo en su corazón le decía que esta noche no terminaría nada bien.

Sabía que tenía que haberse ido a casa de Christian desde que salió del trabajo, que volver aquí sin un día de por medio sólo presionaría el tema hasta que este reluciera a la luz tan visible que acabaría con todo como una explosión nuclear.

No había notado que Jared le había seguido, tan dentro estaba de sus pensamientos que cuando llegó a la cocina, casi tiene otro mini-ataque cardiaco al ver a Jared a través de el vidrio de la ventana.

– Yo… Jen, es que… yo… lo siento mucho. – Confesó, suspirando. – No debí gritarte asi y mucho menos en tu oficina. – Jared se aclaró la garganta, sentándose en uno de los bancos del desayunador, ansioso por una respuesta.

Pero este no dijo nada en respuesta a sus disculpas, ni siquiera volvió a sacar el tema de Tom, sólo siguió con su faena en la cocina. No quería marcharse una vez había llegado, eso sólo resintiera las cosas, pero ¿no hablarle a Jared acaso no era casi lo mismo que acostarse con alguien cercano a él?

– Entiendo… – Murmuró decaído. – Pasare unos días con Chad, hasta que puedas contestarme. – Avisó, levantándose.

– Si te vas… si te vas no vuelvas, Jared… – Dijo con voz ronca, sintiendo las palabras fatales en la punta de su lengua, necesitaba decir la verdad o reventaría.

– Pero, entonces… ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede aquí? ¿A soportar la ley del hielo? – Preguntó indignado, a pesar de que no estaba gritando sus palabras eran llenas de angustia. – No pienso hacer eso, si quieres gritarme hazlo, o golpearme, pero no te quedes callado. – Jaló aire cuando se dio cuenta que había estado hablando sin parar.

– Entonces márchate, ¿De qué serviría que te quedaras a soportarme? ¿Acaso pensarías que soy menos puta que antes o que soy un marica necesitado? – No dice más malas palabras porque no tiene ganas de seguir luchando por algo que es su misión acabar, aunque en lo profundo de su ser ruega con toda su alma que haya esperanza para los dos.

– Oh dios… – Rodó los ojos, porque era claro que ambos estaban a la defensiva y así nunca llegarían a nada, por eso se volteó y en dos pasos más ya estaba frente a Jensen, tomando a este por los hombros para obligarlo a  mirarlo. – Quiero que escuches muy bien, Jensen, porque sinceramente no planeo repetirlo. No creo que seas una puta, te amo. – Lo dice tan seguro, pero tan desesperado a la vez que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. – Eres y serás siempre lo que más quiero en la vida y si te vas, el mismo Dios sabe que soy capaz de matarme. – Sus manos subieron a tomar entre estas las mejillas de su pareja. – Fue… un estúpido error, perdóname por favor, y si lo haces que sea de verdad… no quiero que luego me lo recrimines de nuevo.

Las palabras calan en Jensen tan profundo que sabe que no tiene oportunidad alguna de ganar a esto, a esa necesidad monstruosa de decirlo, de confesarse y llenarse de angustia. Jared es siendo sincero con él, le está diciendo cuanto y como le ama, le está pidiendo perdón por algo que es claramente su culpa y no la del alto.

Morirá por esto, pero necesita decirlo.

– Si te engaño… he tenido sexo con otros hombres. – Su voz es apenas un hilillo, pero la revelación retumba por las cuatro paredes como si lo hubiera gritado a voces.

Jared se puso rígido, su cuerpo pareció perder toda noción de donde o que pasaba y sólo pudo soltar al rubio, dando unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que choco con la encimera de la cocina

– Pero… ¿Qué… qué dijiste? – Inquirió, dejándose caer al suelo con una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro. – No… no es gracioso, Bebé – Jared está tan desesperado que no le importaría que fuera una broma y por eso le llama por ese mote, ese pequeño mote que Jensen siempre adoraba -ambos en realidad- aunque ninguno se lo diga al otro en voz alta.

– Si, me acuesto con otros hombres. – Su voz sonó ahogada, estaba llorando y no lo había notado hasta que hablo.

– ¿Desde… cuándo? – Preguntó con voz neutra, terroríficamente serio, contrario a lo que indicaban las lágrimas que salían solas de sus ojos. – Se sincero, por favor…

– Hace tres años… – La respuesta hizo bufar a Jared. Más que incredulidad en su rostro había sólo decepción, decepción que Jensen, después de todo, le hubiera hecho más daño a él de lo que Jared hubiera pensado jamás.

– ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? – Inquirió incrédulo – ¿Era divertido? – Preguntó con la voz rota. – Es decir ¿Era divertido jugar a que me amabas… y luego simplemente revolcarte con otro? O no… espera. – La ironía y el sarcasmo se habían apoderado de su voz. – ¿Era acaso más divertido jugar al hombre celoso, como si yo te importara en realidad, para luego disfrutar de cómo me humillaba pidiendo perdón por algo que no fue mi culpa…? ¿Te divertías burlándote de mí? – Estaba apretando los puños, era tanta la desesperación que sentía que se estaba asfixiando. – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice para merecer que te burlaras de mí… así? Cuando… cuando mis sentimientos siempre fueron sinceros…

– Lo siento… – Susurró, no sabía que decir, no podía mirarle a los ojos, ni siquiera podía seguir llorando, estaba paralizado del miedo, esperando a escuchar las fatales palabras que le destruirían el corazón con la misma fuerza que a Jared.

– Te odio… – Su voz es ronca, casi como si estuviera en desuso cuando lo dice. – No quiero volverte a ver nunca y ¡Felicidades Ackles! Lograste tu objetivo ¡Me usaste y humillaste! – Un sollozo salió de sus labios, pese a que los apretaba con fuerza. Se levantó rápidamente y se encaminó a la salida de la cocina. En su mente sólo estaba salir de ahí antes de empezar a llorar, ya se había humillado bastante delante de ese hombre. – Mañana… mi abogado te llamará a primera hora, quiero el divorcio. – Anunció, saliendo de la cocina, parecía que su cuerpo de repente pesaba doscientos kilos más y esa vida, que siempre le caracterizó en cada sonrisa, parecía haberse esfumado.

Después de eso Jensen se dejó caer en el suelo y se abrazó a sus piernas en posición fetal, las lágrimas habían vuelto a sus ojos y brotaban de estos sin que el hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo de evitarlas, no podía hablar o pensar nada; sólo temblaba de miedo o de dolor, quizás de arrepentimiento.

Estaba feliz esa mañana, se había levantado cansado, pero listo para trabajar ¿Cómo es que el día había terminado así, con él en el suelo esperando a morirse de pena o de dolor, lo que le viniera primero, antes de recibir una carta de divorcio por parte de el único hombre que había amado en su vida?

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Súper Jared con bóxers de perrito

Hay un montón de razones por las cuales Jensen Ackles no quería ir a esa “fiesta” a la que había sido invitado. Y una de ellas era porque sus ropas se limitaban a un par de lentes de montura gruesa y pantalones caqui que le quedaban grandes en su delgado cuerpo. Jensen Ackles era, por muchas razones, un chico tímido, más aún cuando estaba frente a hombres de gran tamaño.

Y de eso trataba la fiesta; de monstruos mitad jirafa mitad humanos, como lo eran los chicos del club de básquetbol, entre ellos incluido el chico que le robaba el aliento desde hace meses: Jared Padalecki. Apenas y era un mes desde que se habían encontrado en la universidad, y aunque no habían hablado desde entonces, Jared no perdía oportunidad de hacerlo estallar en rojo cuando le saludaba en los pasillos.

No importaba cuanto quisiera evitar encontrase con él, ir a esta fiesta era necesario para el periódico, sólo porque a Roy le gustaba desentramar a los "idiotas" de los chicos ricos y dar a conocer su verdadera cara, y por supuesto, influía el que Madison hubiera renunciado a su puesto, así que sólo quedaba Jensen como reportero de campo para… bueno, para hacer reportajes.

Así que ir a la fiesta no era una opción, y tampoco es que quisiera quedarse otro fin de semana en su residencia, recostado de su sofá viendo alguna película de magia o alguna caricatura, quizás la última de Disney o un filme asiático, ¿de qué diablos habla? Por supuesto que quería quedarse otro fin de semana solo y sin el miedo de que uno de esos idiotas lo roce y él se haga en los pantalones, o algo mucho peor.

El sitio es ruidoso, mucho peor que cuando hay un juego de básquetbol o una pequeña celebración en los vestuarios, y le toca entrevistar junto con Madison a los chicos que intentan ligársela a toda costa. Las luces son aún peor, pero el sólo ve todo desde afuera, porque su vista se ha quedado prendada del cartel que cuelga en la entrada de la casa.

"Padalecki's" Reza en letras negras la verja metálica, tambaleándose de adelante hacia atrás. No puede creerlo.

El nombre sólo le hace fruncir más el seño y sus ojos verdes buscan de inmediato algún indicio de Padalecki… de Jared, después de todo es muy grande y por lo tanto relativamente fácil de encontrar, el que no lo encuentre no debería ser motivo para que se decepcione, pero así pasa, se decepciona de no verlo y su mente hace conjeturas rápidas. Debe estar haciendo lo que muchos hacen en una fiesta, las personas normales claro, porque él… está ahí no porque lo disfrute, sino porque… bueno… debía ir y punto.

Pero con lo que no cuenta y que le saca de sus pensamientos, es la voz fuerte de Jared llamándole desde donde hace algunos segundos él le buscó, está con su mano hacia arriba, saludándole efusivamente, como siempre con esa imponente sonrisa y esta vez con su cabello algo desordenado por el viento, dándole un aspecto muchísimo más juvenil, casi de inocencia, y él ni siquiera tiene tiempo de devolver el saludo cuando ya tiene en frente -por no decir encima- al gigante estrella del equipo, gigante que carece del concepto de espacio personal y está peligrosamente cerca de él

–Jen, Hey ¡Increíble, viniste! – ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan efusivo? Se preguntaba el periodista.

El ruido de la música no deja escuchar su torpe tartamudeo, y Jared sólo sonríe más amplio y el muy cabeza dura pasa uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y enseguida Jensen está huyendo despavorido de él, alejándose y chocando a unas personas en el proceso, Jared le llama por su nombre, y sólo se detiene cuando éste le sujeta de la mano y se está disculpando.

– N-no… no… lo siento… sólo… – Jensen no consigue una forma de parar a Jared con su torpe tartamudeo. – Ja-Jared… sólo… vine. – Musita, sus mejillas rojas y su cuerpo temblando no sólo de frío, si no de ganas de huir, porque tiene a Jared Padalecki frente a él, con una sonrisa en su rostro, siendo el único que le escucha y que le entiende.

– Perdón. – Las siguientes palabras del deportista salen torpes y angustiadas, Jensen no identifica porque hasta que éste recoge de su mejilla una lágrima que parece evaporarse al contacto con otro ser humano. – Lamento… yo… haberte asustado, no llores.

No puede creer que esté llorando, es tan cobarde, pero nadie puede acusarle de tener miedo, y por más que trate de calmar su respiración, esta no cede.

– Lo siento. – Repite, sintiéndose tonto. – No quería… es… es una buena fiesta…

– Era buena cuando te vi ahí. – Murmuró Jared, jalándolo un poco. – ¿No quieres que charlemos en un lugar menos ruidoso?

– E-eh… no lo sé… – Respondió por lo bajo, dejándose mover por Jared que lo manejaba con delicadeza a través de la multitud.

Cuando quiere replicar, o fijarse a dónde lo llevan, es cuando se da cuenta que el ambiente a su alrededor está más tranquilo y que están enfrente de la enorme casa, alejándose, o con intenciones al menos de hacerlo. – Ahora sí, Hola Jen. – Saludó más civilizadamente el capitán del equipo, haciéndole sonreír. – Lamento haberte asustado, ¿Puedo llamarte Jen?

– S-sí… – Respondió, sintiéndose tímido cuando, al mirar alrededor, no ve a nadie más fijándose en ellos, como lo han hecho en la fiesta cuando Jared le ha jalado del brazo. – No fue tu cu-culpa… sólo… me asusté un poco… quizás.

– ¿Quién no se asustaría con mi altura? – Replicó riendo, cuando el periodista asintió sin darse cuenta ante su pregunta.

Jared lucía algo sonrosado, quizás era por el calor del alcohol y la emoción recorriendo sus venas, pero la realidad era que estaba casi tan nervioso como Jensen de tener al frente a su objeto de adoración por los últimos meses.

Cuando le había visto la sorpresa no podía haber sido mayor, casi había derramado su cerveza sobre Chad, que la había evadido por poco antes de que Jared corriera a su encuentro, entrando en el espacio personal de Jensen como un huracán y de paso asustándolo. Gracias a Dios, el chico no había corrido muy lejos.

Para Jensen la situación era similar, sólo que él si luchaba con ese apretón en el pecho que sucedía cada vez que Jared le tocaba cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Era injusto querer huir de él cuando le provocaba tantas cosas. Pero había algo en Jared Padalecki que le mantenía cuerdo, atento a todo lo que se movía a su alrededor, pero sobre todo a ese gigante cuerpo que se movía en todas direcciones, parloteando nerviosamente sobre su altura.

– S-sí, lo siento. Me asusto fácilmente… – Sabía que Jared estaba al tanto de que para ser un periodista o un futuro editor, Jensen era más bien un chico solitario al que a la gente le costaba llegar, sobre todo si eran hombres. Chad había dicho que se notaba a leguas que era un chupapollas, o algo relacionado con el término, y le había costado un puñetazo en el rostro.

– No pensé… que fueras a venir, es decir… cuando te vi… – Está sonriendo y no puede evitarlo. – Me emocioné mucho al verte, por eso salí casi corriendo hacia ti, lo siento. – Se disculpó de nuevo, quedándose unos segundos callado, simplemente disfrutando de su corazón casi cabalgando en su pecho sólo con la presencia de Jensen a su alrededor, para él Jensen tenía algo extraño que lo hacía destacar en medio de un montón de personas, era como algo puro y hermoso… y sí quizás era bastante malo describiendo sus sentimientos, pero de lo único que si estaba seguro, es que le encantaría pasar un buen rato al lado del chico, sólo hablando, incluso se conformaría son con mirarlo a los ojos. – Quieres… ¿ir a comer algo rico? a un lugar más tranquilo, digo… es que parece que no estabas muy cómodo con toda esa loca fiesta…

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, más bien el miedo al rechazo le invadió -como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna de sus ex novias- cuando vio a Jensen titubear las palabras, aún más nerviosamente que antes. No fue sino hasta que hubo una gran explosión en la casa, que los hizo saltar a ambos, seguramente algún mueble roto que le tocaría comprar de nuevo sin que sus padres lo notaran, hizo reaccionar a Jensen de una manera graciosa, más no para Jared que le abrazó protectoramente cuando este se abrazó a su torso, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

Estaba tan avergonzado de lo que había hecho, que poco le faltó para no encogerse sobre sí mismo como solía hacer de niño cuando algo le aterrorizaba. No quería ser débil ante Jared, ante nadie, pero era algo que formaba parte de él y que cada día se hacía más grande, abriendo un hueco en su alma que absorbía toda emoción.

– Sí… – Respondió, sin levantar la mirada, esperando el golpe de Jared en su rostro o en sus cosquillas como “Él” lo había hecho antes.

– Estoy aquí… – Susurró el deportista sin saber muy bien porqué, su mano acariciando el cabello rubio con delicadeza, muy al contrario de lo que Jensen esperaba. – Estoy aquí… sólo soy yo, tranquilo. – Sus brazos se arriesgaron a atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo, sintiéndole temblar.

Algo… algo muy malo le había pasado a Jensen… lo intuía con ese tipo de reacciones, pero aun no sabía qué. No quería sacar conclusiones por sí mismo, Chad le había comentado que era muy malo en eso, al contrario de lo que Sandy había dicho sobre su nata habilidad de juzgar personas, y de acuerdo a su madre, ella tenía razón. Pero las cosas que le pasaban por la mente, las insanas posibilidades, le hacían doler la cabeza y morderse la lengua para no preguntar a Jensen el porqué.

No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos y sacar el tema, no quería alejarlo, menos ahora que le tenía tan cerca de sus brazos, rodeándolo con su cuerpo y protegiéndolo del fantasma del miedo que lo acechaba.

Jensen no mencionó una palabra, por su cuerpo corrían emociones indefinibles que no sabía cómo controlar, o siquiera como sentirlas todas al mismo tiempo. Su instinto le decía “Corre. Huye y escóndete. Te hará daño… te hará daño como todos.” pero su otra mitad, esa formada por su corazón, decía algo muy diferente, una súplica, un anhelo de dejarse proteger por los brazos que le sujetaban, por esa dulce voz susurrando a su oído.

– Jen. – Susurró con lo que había decidido sería su mote favorito con que llamar a ese ángel a partir de ahora – Jen, hey… mírame, sólo soy yo. Tranquilo. – Pidió, buscando que los ojos que se cerraban fuertemente contra su pecho, que parecían aterrados de abrirse al mundo, se fijaran en él. – Sólo soy alto, nada más… no asusto. – Bromeó, buscando trasmitirle más seguridad al hombre, que al menos estaba dejando de temblar en sus brazos. Eso tenía que ser un buen indicio.

– Discúl… pame… – Musitó, bajando la mirada al suelo y comenzando su rutina de respirar hondo, su cuerpo temblando ahora con el frío. – Eres tan… diferente a los demás. No eres como ellos…

– Jensen. – Llamó tomándole de la barbilla, haciendo que sus ojos tuvieran contacto – Deja de disculparte, no has hecho nada malo y yo no estoy enojado por nada, conmigo no tienes que disculparte por nada ¿Está bien? – Sonrió cuando Jensen asintió sorprendido, momento que le aprovecho para tomarle de la mano. – ¿Pizza, repostería, o una hamburguesa?

– Yo… no lo sé. – Murmuró, sintiéndose como una chica al verse arrastrado -de nuevo- por Padalecki, que con su seguro andar caminaba por la calle iluminada con largas farolas, al final de esta se podía ver el comienzo de la ciudad y el termino de los suburbios. – Tal vez pizza… me gusta la comida italiana.

– Bien, será pizza entonces. – Señaló, haciendo un sonidito de gusto. – ¿Me dejas invitarte, Jen? – Preguntó de nuevo, buscando los ojos verdes que estaban acostumbrados a casi nunca tener contacto visual con otros, era algo que quería cambiar, que Jensen se sintiera cómodo con él… lo deseaba demasiado.

Sabía que sería difícil hacer que apartara esa hermosa mirada, la más magnifica que había visto en toda su vida, del pavimento. Pero sólo tenía que esforzarse y no perder la esperanza de seguir adelante.

– No tengo mucho dinero… – Murmuró apenado. – Mi beca está casi acabada por el mes.

– Con mucha más razón, yo te invito. – Murmuró, de repente nervioso. – ¿No te incomoda, verdad? Me importa tu opinión. – Es sincero cuando lo dice, tiene esa necesidad de que el rubio sepa que a su lado el siempre será importante.

– ¿En serio? – Murmuró, agradeciendo que Jared no se enfadara con él, ni le reclamara algo, estaba aterrorizado de pensar en que este tuviera algo que decirle que le dejara allí muerto en medio de la calle. – Dis… – Se cortó cuando Jared le miró, sus ojos encontrándose por breves momentos. – Gracias.

– No tienes que agradecer nada, me encantaría invitarte a comer todos los días. – Cuando lo dijo fue su turno para bajar la vista al suelo, claramente sonrojado – Digo… si a ti te gusta la idea, es que no… es que me gusta estar contigo.

– No lo sé… algunas veces, t-tengo que quedarme hasta tarde en el periódico… – Jensen soltó una risita nerviosa, quería decir que si, estaba desesperado por decirlo y tener la oportunidad de ver a Jared todos los días.

– Me quedaré a tu lado. – Las palabras suenan directas, seguras y mucho más profundas que la conversación que inició con una simple invitación a comer – Y te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites.

Dejó a Jensen sin palabras, con su mirada puesta en el suelo. Había captado el doble sentido de las palabras que Jared le había dicho.

– Eso… eso estaría bien. – Susurró, sus dedos entrelazándose con los de Jared que aún sujetaba su mano.

– Bien. – Sonrió emocionado, sumamente emocionado, pero suspiró, tratando de calmarse un poco. – Pizza… una enorme pizza con mucho queso, conozco un gran lugar.

– ¿Habrá… demasiadas personas? – Preguntó, deteniéndose, se veía tan asustado, como un pequeño cachorrito, que Jared sintió pena por él, pero también adoración.

– No, a esta hora no, sólo seremos tú y yo, y uno que otro cliente – Indicó, sonriendo más, buscando darle seguridad. – Y además yo estaré contigo, soy una pared humana que te protegerá. – Bromeó, guiñándole el ojo. – Llámame Súper Jared, con bóxers de perrito por fuera de la ropa. – Estaba claramente haciendo referencia a lo que hablaron la primera vez que se vieron.

Hizo a Jensen reírse, su mano cubriendo su boca en una risa silenciosa, y sus mejillas sonrosadas por aguantar la risa. Vamos, que Jensen estaba encantado con ese recuerdo, y más lo que traía con él, esa alegría de que Jared hablara con el por al menos dos horas, sólo concentrado en el.

– Eran lindos. – Dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

– Muy lindos… – Rectificó, mientras caminaban juntos por las desoladas calles. – Mi padre me los regaló. – Comentó, sin notar como la pose relajada de su acompañante había cambiando drásticamente

Sus dedos se desenlazaron de los de Jared de inmediato y el temblor a sus labios fue el único aviso que Jared obtuvo antes de que Jensen se alejara dos pasos de él, amenazando con echarse a correr. Se notaba su lucha interior que llevaba a cabo al pensar en lo que significaba una figura paterna.

– Jen… – Se volvió rápidamente, preocupado por el masivo temblor de ese cuerpo, por las lágrimas que bajaban de sus hermosos ojos, pero sin duda más aún por lo pálida que se había tornado su piel. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué dije? – El periodista dio otro paso atrás cuando quiso avanzar hacia él. – Está bien, tranquilo Jen, enfócate en mi voz, soy yo… solo tú y yo ¿Recuerdas?

– No. – Replicó, aún estoico y con una expresión tan dolorosa que Jared mismo no podía soportarla, era como verlo rasgado que Jensen estaba por dentro, y estaba tan curioso y a la vez no quería herirle ni un centímetro. – No quiero hablar… de… de… de… tu pa-pa-pa… – La palabra se atascó en su garganta, mientras se abrazaba asimismo.

Fue como un jodido rayo de luz que caí encima de su cabeza, iluminándole de manera desagradable sobre lo que estaba pasando con Jensen. Era claro que la persona que le había hecho daño era su padre y aunque consideraba que era algo ingenuo, también quería aferrarse al pensamiento que sólo fueran golpes y no algo más grave. – Está bien… nada de él, tu padre no está aquí y aun así yo no lo dejaría hacerte daño. Te cuidaré. – Unas lágrimas junto a la suplica implícita en su voz llaman la atención del periodista, pero lo hace más el hecho que Jared parece entender, que su padre…

– Yo… no se supone que le diga a nadie. – Dijo entre sollozos, retrocediendo todo el espacio hasta darse contra la pared de una local que se encontraba cerrado a esas horas. – Nadie debe saber. Lo siento, pero… por favor, no quiero que… me encuentre.

– No le diré a nadie, no te encontrará. – Afirmó algo desesperado, acercándose tan lentamente como podía. – Yo… puedo cuidarte, ya no tienes que cargar solo con lo que sea que te hizo, no más…

– ¡No! No entiendes… tú… no quiero que… – "No quiero que nadie me proteja" Dijo en su cabeza, pero sólo era porque tenía miedo de que algo le sucediera a Jared, porque si ese hombre del que había huido lo encontraba, podría hacerle daño también a alguien como Jared, tan puro y tan hermoso. – Yo… me gustas.

Los ojos castaños que estaban algo húmedos por las lágrimas se abrieron sorprendidos y una sonrisa, junto a un sonrojo, se formó en su rostro.

– A mí también me gustas. – Dijo con seguridad, al fin llegando al lado del joven periodista y tomando su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas. – Y todo estará bien, a partir de ahora no estás solo… nos cuidaremos mutuamente.

Jensen dejó salir un suspiro, la angustia desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo en el instante que tuvo a Jared tan cerca de él que podía respirar su aliento desde allí.

– Jared… – Murmuró, cerrando sus ojos, con eso le dio la pista a Jared de lo que quería –anhelaba- Jensen, haciéndole sonreír como un tonto.

Se inclinó con muchísimo cuidado, como si con un mal movimiento Jensen pudiera resbalarse como agua entre sus manos, y colocó sus labios levemente sobre los contrarios, apenas en un contacto íntimo y pequeño, pero con todo lo que sentía por ese tímido periodista, y se movió apenas moviendo labio sobre labio en algo tan subjetivo que hacía los corazones de ambos latir con fuerza.

Vamos, que Jared estaba loco por lo que este chico le provocaba, ni siquiera estaba dándose oportunidad a enloquecer por estar besando a otro hombre. Se sentía genial, como explosiones en su estomago, besar a Jensen era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, y no se sentía que estuviera mal. Y para Jensen, la sensación era incomparable, el futuro periodista estaba en estado catatónico, devolviendo el beso por instinto, algo torpe por ser su primer beso real.

Ahora, no sólo se sentía bien al lado de Jared, se sentía protegido como si estuviera en lo que muchos llamaban hogar y el nunca creyó que existiera. Y cuando se separan están tan sonrojados, sonriendo con tanta fuerza que todo a su alrededor parece irrealmente perfecto.

Unas manos frías le tomaron del rostro, pero fue imposible que enfocara la vista en el dueño de esas falanges que examinaban cada rincón de su rostro con preocupación, apenas y era consciente de dónde estaba o de que siquiera estaba vivo, mientras escuchaba una voz a lo lejos llamar a su nombre, pero esa voz no era Jared, y él sólo quería escucharle de nuevo, escucharle decir que le amaba y sentir sus gentiles besos como la primera vez…

– ¡Hey, amigo! – Llamó con pena. – Si te quedas ahí, te vas enfermar. – Era un comentario casual, buscando evaluar el estado de ánimo del periodista que parecía un muchacho sin vida ahí abandonado en el suelo de esa fría y desolada cocina. Christian frunció el seño cuando los hombros de su amigo se levantaron, indicando con ellos que no le importaba enfermarse ni nada, así que usando su fuerza lo levantó del suelo, poniéndolo de pie mientras le observaba con pena.

– Chris… – Fue apenas un susurro lo que salió de sus labios rotos, cuando sus ojos enfocaron a Christian, quien le veía con algo mucho más que pena. Le hacía sentir sucio tener sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

– Sí, Jenny. – Asintió, suspirando. – Jared me llamó, simplemente me dijo que viniera por ti y no explicó mucho en realidad. – Mencionó, claramente perdido.

– Terminamos. – Fue su simple respuesta, dicha en voz alta era peor que cualquier cosa en el mundo, peor que cualquier sentimiento de pena que una vez hubiera experimentado.

– ¡Wow! – Es incredulidad lo que escucha en la voz de su amigo, cuando él le informa lo sucedido. – ¿Ustedes? ¿La pareja más feliz y enamorada de todo el maldito mundo? – Es como si con cada pregunta Christian sólo lograra que la herida en su pecho se abriera más y más. – ¿Y por qué? – Y da el tiro de gracia a su cordura y a su corazón con esa última pregunta, porque él se encargó de romper en miles de pedazos lo que más amaba en este mundo.

– Porque soy una puta… – La respuesta de Jensen asombró al castaño, que le miró al principio con rabia, pensando que sería algo que Jared le había dicho antes de terminar con él, pero luego de reconocer la tristeza en Jensen, y ese aplastante sentimiento de seguridad que tenía cuando decía algo, le hizo ver que las palabras provenían de éste y no de Jared.

– ¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso, Jensen? – La pregunta es seria, demandante. – ¿Cómo que puta? – Sin duda Kane perdía los estribos fácilmente.

– Es mi culpa. – Dice, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Chris. – Es mi culpa, yo provoqué esto… no debí hacerlo, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

– Pero… Jensen acaso tú… – Su voz sonó incrédula y hasta algo asustada. – Dime que no… tú jamás traicionarías con otro hombre a Jared ¿Cierto?

– Lo siento, no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, pero… no podía resistirme a hacerlo y nunca quise dañarle, pero lo hice… y ahora me odia, Chris. Jared me odia. – Explicó, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo, su cuerpo había conseguido reposo en el sofá de la sala, ahora tan grande y solitario que dolía.

– Jensen. – Gruñó, obligándole a levantar la vista en un movimiento algo brusco. – Contesta sinceramente a lo que voy a preguntarte. – Demandó – ¿Entendiste?

– ¿Qué puede importar? Lo dañé… lo jodí todo, es mi culpa que Jared… que él… – No pudo continuar con sus palabras, porque simplemente el dolor le estaba devastando por dentro.

– Tú… ¿Realmente amas a Jared?

– Sí. Por supuesto que sí… él es… él es el único al que he amado. – Susurró, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

– Entonces… – Comenzó, ordenando la desordenada camisa que el periodista tenía encima. – Aprovecha bien esta noche, porque será la única en que puedas llorar como una nena ¿Me escuchaste? – Preguntó severo, recibiendo en respuesta un torpe asentamiento de cabeza, aunque fue más por la fuerte voz que porque estuviera de acuerdo. – Porque mañana ¡Te buscaremos ayuda! Y cuando averigüemos porque putas lo hiciste y te recuperes, podrás decidir qué hacer, si tratar de recuperar a ese gigante comedor de dulces o buscar a otra persona.

– No quiero, Chris… voy a sentarme aquí a morirme porque no tengo a Jared en mi vida… – Sonaba tan patético.

– No seas egoísta, Jensen. – Regañó severo. – ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que debe estar pasando él? – Inquirió incrédulo. – Sí lo amas, lucharás o por su perdón o por su comprensión, porque él lo supere, porque no piense que lo usaste solamente ¿Acaso quieres que empiece a hacer estupideces, sólo porque eres incapaz de decirle que no fue un juego? – Quizás es algo duro, lo sabe, pero a veces Jensen sólo entiende de esa manera.

– Sólo márchate, Chris… para que pueda suicidarme tranquilamente, Jared lo agradecerá… créeme. – Murmuró, enterrando su rostro en el cojín del sofá y suspirando.

– Es que… ¡Por Dios, que lento eres! – Volvió a regañar. – ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? ¡Aún te ama! – Gritó, quitándole la almohada y zarandeándolo un poco. – O si no dime ¿Por qué me llamó, pidiéndome que viniera por ti?

– Sólo quería que alguien más supiera de esto, un testigo o algo… él no me ama. – Estaba negando la idea de forma tan contundente que Chris comenzaría a creérselo sino se le regañaba con más firmeza, Jensen podía ser un verdadero terco algunas veces.

– Jensen. – Su voz bajó, hasta el punto en que Jensen distinguió que era una clara amenaza. – No me hagas golpearte, no eres la única jodida víctima aquí… Padalecki debe estar sintiéndose igual o peor que tú… ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya, pensando que todo fue un juego? ¿Que su matrimonio fue mentira? ¿Dejarás que alguna zorra se aproveche de su estado? ¿Que se revuelque con otro o otra?

Jensen sólo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, el pensamiento de Jared con otro u otra causándole nauseas, pero ¿Acaso el no había estado haciendo eso, mientras Jared estaba fuera protegiendo su trasero de ser violado por el abusivo de su compañero? Era masoquista pensarlo ahora, pero el rostro de ese hombre era lo único que podía ver, y le daba miedo que Jared corriera a los brazos de ese extraño, cuando Jensen siempre había sido el único en su vida.

–Sí lo amas, lucharás por él… en el peor de los casos al menos por ti mismo. – Indicó suspirando, mirando cada rincón de esa casa que de pronto sin esos dos riendo parecía frío y abandonado. – Tus cosas más esenciales están listas en el auto, muévete. – Ordenó, tomándole del brazo – No te dejaré solo.

No hubo respuesta por parte del editor, este sólo se puso de pie, mirando la casa que parecía caerse sobre sus hombros. Él había destruido todo esto. Él le había dado muerte a cada pequeño detalle que Jared había puesto allí para él. A las pequeñas estatuillas que había comprado en sus vacaciones, sólo por molestar a Jensen que ahora no las vería jamás por las mañanas cuando bajara a hacer el desayuno, o el sofá donde había estado sentado, el que Jared había comprado para que ambos encajaran perfectamente en él. O las tacitas de cereal que, como el gran niño que era, Jared había traído un día de lluvia, con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo que había dejado a Ackles sin aire.

Esta casa era sus recuerdos, el lazo al que se aferraba, pero era verdad que ella siempre había querido más a Jared, y que Jensen no era más que un extraño ahora.

Se aferró a Chris, casi lastimando su brazo cuando luchó contra el impulso de quebrar todo, de culpar a alguien más, de despertarse y de que todo fuera un sueño cruel.

 

Lleva un costoso abrigo encima, de una piel fina y que guarda el calor perfectamente. Es de madrugada, alrededor de las tres de la mañana y el frío es algo más de lo normal, quizás por la cercanía del muelle Redondo Beach con él mar, el cielo está despejado y curiosamente también es poco el ruido que se escucha, quizás la sutil reprimenda que tuvo con sus "amigos" la última vez en que la policía casi les atrapa fue suficiente para que aprendieran a ser mejor las cosas y aún así, ahí está él, camino a verificar una mercancía, porque sí quieres que el negocio perdure debes verificar tú mismo que todo marche bien.

Eso le decía su padre y por eso está ahí en vez de estar con alguna de sus conquistas, o regalos que algún magnate desesperado por alguna de sus mercancías le ha ofrecido a cambio. Así es el negocio, el no sólo recibe dinero, yates, propiedades y acciones, si no incluso personas. Y debe admitir que ese último era su favorito.

Estaba en su poder acabar con la reputación de cualquiera, pero aún se preguntaba él porque nunca había intentado acabar con ese hombre que se interponía en su camino, quien le alejaba de quien sabía tarde o temprano se convertiría en su más preciado juguete. Sonrió cuando vio al hombre vestido de negro acercándose, llevaba unas llaves en la mano y las tintineaba de vez en cuando, como un acto de nerviosismo quizás.

La razón por la cual estaba allí esa noche era simple, dinero. Pero dinero de una fuente no tan común como se debería, pero ese era Thomas Welling, tomaba lo que fuera con tal de conseguir una recompensa.

– ¿Acaso, la conciencia? – Preguntó el hombre de ojos azules, sumamente divertido del nerviosismo del otro hombre que, ahora que estaban frente a frente, era más que evidente.

– Cállate, Welling. Esto no es un trabajo fácil, son órganos de niños, si nos atrapan tendremos cadena perpetua… – Musitó, señalando con su cabeza el lugar a donde quería llevarle. – Sólo trajimos unos pocos, pero servirán para las familias que quieras.

– Porque todos tiene que concentrarse en lo negativo. – Señaló con una pequeña risa. – Estamos salvándole la vida a personas que pueden pagar por ello. – El cinismo en su voz era alto, quizás a tal punto que hacía pensar a cualquiera que sus palabras eran reales. – ¿No es acaso eso el mayor ejemplo de filantropía moderna?

– ¿Robarle a los pobres y darle a los ricos? – Bufó el hombre, negando con la cabeza, Dios le salve de ese hombre, eso es lo único que podía pensar al verlo allí con una sonrisa, mientras el guiaba a la bodega de la pequeña nave estacionada en el agua, a pocos centímetros de ellos. – Está bien, no me importa que hagas con ellos  con tal de recibir mi parte.

– La recibirás. – Afirmó despreocupadamente. – Además… eres bastante eficiente, quitando lo de la moral, eres uno de mis mejores hombres. – Hizo una pausa, encaminándose al lugar. – Y como soy un hombre generoso, tendrás una bonificación.

El hombre pareció asustarse ante eso, no le gustaba tener el cariño de ese hombre, de hecho ni le gustaba acercarse a él, no sabía porque había aceptado el trabajo cuando ese hombre en Sicilia se lo había recomendando, maldito sea, había caído en las garras de Thomas Welling, y después de tres años, era difícil separase de él.

– Gracias, señor. – Respondió, tragando saliva y usando las llaves para abrir la puerta del congelador. Ya estaban en el barco, la voz fría de Welling distrayéndolo del camino que andaban, era lo que le había permitido no darse cuenta de cómo habían llegado allí. – Cuando quiera… hay algunos hombres que les encantaría llevarlos.

– ¿Y sí lo haces tú? – Tom sonrió ampliamente y para cualquiera que no lo conociera o que no estuviera en esa situación, la sonrisa podía pasar por una verdadera, tranquila y simple.

– Eh… sí, sí, señor. Yo lo haré. – Murmuró el hombre de negro, dando un suspiro y alejándose dos pasos de Welling, sus manos temblorosas ahora no sólo demostraban su nerviosismo, sino el miedo que le causaba ese hombre. –  Lo haré.

– Bien… creo que no es necesario que me quedé aquí, sé que el trabajo estará bien en tus manos, es decir… – Carraspeó, llevando su mirada al congelador. – Tiene que estarlo, no quisiera que le pase nada a esa linda familia, tu esposa está esperando un hijo ¿Cierto?

Con eso se marchó, su paso tranquilo demostrando que no le importaba para nada amenazar a alguien que tenía un buen historial como asesino a sueldo, un mercenario más, eso es lo que era para Welling. El hombre de negro se quedó allí, su corazón latiendo en sus oídos y la presión sanguínea al tope. Demasiado asustado para refutar.

El pequeño condominio donde Chad vivía tenía al menos unas cuatro habitaciones: la de basura donde guardaba todo lo que le hacía ser Chad, su habitación principal que era muy similar a donde guardaba sus basuras, el baño y la sala/cocina, donde estaba ahora sentado sobre la mesa, sus ojos observando al hombre tumbado en su diminuto sofá. Se le veía derrotado, destrozado, y él, que se mordía los labios porque tenía una gran cara llena de un "te lo dije", que por más que quería vociferar no se atrevería, no con su mejor amigo en ese estado catatónico.

Estaba vuelto mierda, esa era la palabra que mejor lo describía, sumido en su miseria, Jared había llegado con lágrimas en los ojos y se había abrazado a él por minutos, para luego terminar con una cerveza en la mano, viendo la pantalla del televisor.

– Podrías ser un poco más específico. – Murmuró Chad. No es que el necesitara que Jared le diera detalles, era obvio que habían terminado, eso había murmurado el alto cuando le tenía apresado en sus ramas de árbol de dos metros, pero tampoco está de más saber qué era precisamente por lo que, luego de cinco años, habían terminado.

Vamos, que quería que Jared le contara todo con pelos y detalles, pero tampoco quería verlo llorar, ya que, desde que había entrado, con sus mejillas mojadas y su cabello desordenado en todas direcciones, había estado en ese estado en el que se privaba del habla, y que las palabra venían como gimoteos inteligibles y señales.

Se sobresaltó en el sitio cuando los ojos avellana se posaron sobre él, en una mirada sin ninguna emoción en ella, luego una sonrisa que no encajaba en ese hermoso rostro de niño bueno.

– ¿Qué crees que sucedió? – Y quizás, sólo quizás, ese era el licor quien hablaba por Jared.

– Oh, no… – Rodó los ojos. – Tú realmente no quieres que responda a eso. – Advirtió, recordando el puñetazo que se había ganado cuando, sin querer… bueno no, en realidad con mucha intención, había dicho que Ackles era todo un chupapollas.

– Lo era… – Dijo, sólo Chad pudiendo escucharlo. – Era toda una… puta. – La palabra salió con dificultad de su boca, su cuerpo aún se negaba a aceptarlo, y sin previo aviso, ebrio de dolor, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo.

Si no fuera un mal momento, Chad haría ver el hecho de que estaban pensando justamente en el mismo recuerdo, pero sinceramente prefirió no decir nada.

– Yo… la vida es una mierda, Jay. – No podía decir “Lo siento”, aunque si lo hacía, por su amigo, pero una parte de él agradecía que Jared saliera de esa relación, Ackles siempre le pareció sinónimo de problemas.

– No… – Jared negó con la cabeza, sus pies resbalando de la mesita de café frente a él, donde Chad tenía esparcidos un montón de papeles por toda su cubierta.– No lo era… no lo era con él ¡Todo era perfecto, Chad, todo!

– Jared, hombre, sabes que sí él no te supo valorar, él se lo pierde. – Indicó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Quizás sea un buen momento, para… no sé, buscar un nuevo rumbo en tu vida. Demuéstrale que no te afectó tanto como crees, que puedes seguir sin él.

– ¡No puedo seguir sin él! ¡Él era todo, Chad, di todo por él y acabe así! ¡Yo no…! Yo no puedo seguir adelante sin él… – Sollozó, soltando la botella y ocultando su rostro con sus manos, no podía moverse sin Jensen, porque él era quien le hacía moverse en primer lugar, él era todo lo que siempre había querido.

– ¡Pues te jodes! – Gruñó severamente. – Tienes que seguir adelante Jared, rescatar el poco orgullo que aún tienes… él se burló de ti y lo sabes. – Sinceramente se odió bastante cuando, en respuesta, el cuerpo de su amigo empezó a temblar como si lo hubieran golpeado. – Mierda… – Él no era bueno para esto, pensó, mientras se acercaba y dejaba que Jared le tomara como apoyo, mientras empezaba a deshacerse en lágrimas.

– No puedo… – Gimoteó, limpiando su nariz con la camisa de Chad. – No puedo hacerlo porque… sólo no quiero seguir adelante, me asusta lo que pueda pasarle.

Chad tuvo que jurarse a sí mismo que nunca había conocido a nadie con un corazón como el de Jared, a pesar de todo el daño que había recibido seguía preocupándose por esa persona… o quizás él aún no había conocido lo que era el amor.

– Jay… tienes que aprehender que a veces la prioridad eres tú y no los demás… además, él no tiene nada que superar, por algo lo hizo en primer lugar y tú… tú sí, tienes que reponerte.

– Chad… – Jared ahogó un sollozo en el pecho de su mejor amigo.

Murray nunca había sido un sentimental, pero, cuando se trataba de Jared, el chico rompía todas sus reglas, le hacía sentir tanto; rabia, dolor, amor. Era como una gigante caja de sentimientos que eran imposibles de controlar, y ahora mismo Jared Padalecki no podía agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por él, ya que estaba seguro de que Chad no lo haría por nadie más.

La cuestión era que no se había parado a esperar por más explicaciones, había exigido, demandado el divorcio de Jensen y le había dejado allí, en la cocina de la casa que habían compartido juntos, solo y lleno de dolor. Se había marchado y apenas había puesto un pie en el frío exterior, había sentido deseos de regresar y refugiarse en Jensen, de pedirle perdón por haberle gritado, de arreglar las cosas que no tenían perdón. Sólo porque lo necesitaba, así de intenso era el sentimiento que lo que había hecho caer en la debilidad de llamar a Chris.

Las escaleras se hicieron eternas para Jensen, que las subía con toda la lentitud que podía otorgarse, no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo entero, y más de una vez había estado por derrumbarse en el suelo y echarse a llorar como un imbécil. Pero Chris era su soporte ahora, y como su soporte no le dejaría caer. Por eso le llevaba del brazo, con la maleta de Jensen en una mano, y un pequeño bolso rojo enlazado a su hombro. No le veía con pena, porque él sabía lo mucho que dolía un corazón roto.

Las paredes de ladrillo rojo del viejo edificio le daban un aspecto cálido a cada rincón, su casera se encargaba de mantenerlo limpio, y al ser un sitio así, era lo mejor para refugiarse cuando se tenía un corazón roto, mucho mejor que quedarse solo.

El apartamento que Kane y su novio habían adquirido, había sido como una bendición para los dos, cumplían su segundo año juntos y la idea de vivir bajo un mismo techo les había comenzado a golpear. Christian era homosexual, había conocido a Jensen en su último año de universidad, y con ello a Jared, quien había sido un gran amigo tanto para él como para su novio.

Ian Somerhalder, un chico delgado pero con músculos visibles, de ojos azules brillantes y de cabello largo y negro azabache, tan oscuro como la noche y tan suave como la seda más hermosa. De sonrisa pícara eterna, y de cálida mano. Ian era todo lo que Christian creía necesitar, era su apoyo, y lo que más amaba en el mundo. Se podría decir que era como Jared lo era para Jensen. Era todo lo que tenía.

– ¿No estarás pensando en lanzarte por las escaleras, verdad? – Preguntó Kane, como siempre sacándole de cualquier pensamiento con esa forma tan única de ser. Sin duda a veces pensaba que estaba mal de la cabeza cuando se hizo amigo de él.

– ¿Me dejarás hacerlo o tengo que seguir luchando contigo? – Respondió sin fuerza alguna, dando un suspiro cuando vio negar a Chris con la cabeza, estaba tentando su suerte, pero quizás eso es lo que quería, sacar de quicio a su amigo.

Deslizando la llave levemente, Kane no preguntó nada más al periodista, que sólo bajó nuevamente la mirada al suelo y de pronto se vio arrastrado adentro, y como si fuera un costal de patatas le dejó caer en el sofá, junto con sus maletas al lado. El delicioso olor de la comida recién preparada llegando a los sentidos del comunicador. Era lógico que Ian estuviera en casa a estas horas, no tenía más que dos o tres horas de trabajo en las carpas y ahora estaba allí.

Dolía más de lo que debía para Jensen, quien sólo podía pensar en su propia relación y en el reciente dolor que había experimentado, no le extrañó que Chris desapareciera en la cocina, dejándole solo por un momento.

– Hey, Ian. – Saludó el castaño, levantó su mano de forma extraña cuando este le vio por encima de sus gafas, estaba metido en el libro de recetas de postres, buscando uno que sabía encantaría a Christian.

– Hey, Chris – Saludó de vuelta, buscando con su mirada a alguien más, en una pregunta muda que pronto tomó forma. – ¿Dónde está…?

– En la sala… sobre tu sofá, muriendo. – Respondió, metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo y dando un suspiro que le hizo doler los pulmones. No tenía idea de cómo le contaría esto a Ian, sabía que a su novio le afectaría tanto como a él.

– Christian… – Susurró, dejando el libro sobre la mesa y quitándose los anteojos, sus ojos azules expectantes. – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué pelearon?

– No sólo pelearon. – Explicó, quitándose la chaqueta y dándole la espalda a Ian. – Están… ellos… ellos terminaron, Ian. Es… loco, lo sé, pero es la verdad. – Murmuró, una risa incrédula saliendo de él.

– ¿Terminaron? – Inquirió receloso, levantándose y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su novio, comenzando con un leve masaje que sacó una sonrisa del músico. – Eso es difícil de creer, Chris, llevan tiempo juntos y… bueno, ninguno de los dos tiene ojos para nadie más

– Lo sé… pero… es Jensen el del problema, ¿Cómo lo hago cuándo es él? ¿Cómo debo actuar? – Preguntó, recostándose en el cuerpo de Ian que le abrazo por detrás, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

– No lo juzgues, amor, sólo apóyalo. – Le murmuró al oído. – Cualquier cosa que haya hecho, debes confiar en que no fue a propósito, después de todo es tu amigo ¿No?

– Pero… me asusta, ¿sabes? Que no pueda tener oportunidad de hacer algo por él. – Chris da un suspiro, la presencia de Ian le relaja completamente, dejándole en un estado en el que puede pensar con mucha más claridad de cuando está con Jensen y sus delirios suicidas.

– Acaso… ¿Es tan grave? – Murmuró preocupado también, acariciando con cuidado el pecho de su amante, disfrutando tenerlo entre sus brazos. – Harás lo que esté en tus manos Chris, lo sabes…

– Lo engañaba. – Musitó sin fuerzas. – Se acostó… no sé aún con cuantos hombres, pero tuvieron que ser varios, porque estoy seguro de que Jared lo hubiese perdonado. Diablos, él es… Jared, por supuesto que le perdonaría, pero tuvo que ser muy malo para que este se marchara. Al menos ahora está más tranquilo, pero… tendrá que quedarse aquí.

Los brazos que le rodeaban se tensaron unos segundos, antes de dejar un suspiro contra el cuello ajeno.

– Eso es malo… muy malo y más aún para que alguien como Jared se fuera sin ninguna explicación de Jensen. – Otro suspiro salió del joven antes de dejar ir a Kane, sólo para colocarse frente a este, tomando una de sus manos. – No hay problema con que se quede aquí, además nos será de ayuda tenerlo cerca, para cuidarlo y apoyarlo.

– Sólo ten cuidado con él, está muy sensible con todo esto y… me da miedo, Ian, que haga algo estúpido. Dios, verlo y recordar lo que le sucedió sólo hace doler mi corazón, el cómo aún no ha superado eso… – Quizás no debió decir eso frente a Ian, guardarse sus pensamientos aunque sea un minuto, porque la mirada que le regalo Ian no fue nada agradable.

– Créeme, sé tratar el tema. – Murmuró con obviedad, separándose de su amante.

– Ian. – Chris suspiró, tomándolo de la cintura y abrazándolo. – Lo siento, ¿Ok? Sólo… perdóname, te amo, sé que es difícil.

– Hey… – Sonrió a su amante. – Respira, entre todo lo que dijiste sólo entendí un “Te amo”. Es que lo dijiste todo muy rápido.

– Estoy tan preocupado por ello que no puedo respirar, eres como mi pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Tengo que protegerte hasta de mi mismo y no puedo, Ian, porque… ahora tengo otra muñeca y no sé cómo lidiar con él, sólo no sé cómo hacer esto. Sé que debo mantener la calma… – Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, hablando sin pararse a respirar o darle tiempo a Somerhalder de responder.

– Ajá, el pánico es una increíble forma de afrontar la situación. – Picó, sonriendo más.

– Cállate, no estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico ¿Sabes qué? Iré a ver a Jensen, creo que ya lo he dejado largo rato sin supervisión, no quiero que se tire de una ventana o algo… – Masculló, sintiéndose aliviado porque Ian dejara correr el asunto tan rápido como había salido.

– Vamos juntos. – Susurró cuando ambos vieron la puerta de la cocina abrirse, e Ian tuvo que contener una exclamación de sorpresa viendo como a Jensen parecía que le había arrebatado la fuerza y dejado en su lugar sólo un cascaron vació, resquebrajado y usado.

– ¿Terminaron? Quiero dormir en una cama. – Murmuró, sin levantar la vista de suelo, se había quitado el abrigo que Christian, por el clima frío, le había ordenado colocarse antes de salir de casa. – Estoy cansado.

– Tienes que comer. – Indicó Ian de inmediato. – Y no aceptaré un “No” por respuesta.

– Ian, sólo ve a joderte a Chris. Simplemente quiero una cama. – Había sido grosero con la amabilidad de Somerhalder y Chris se había sentido con ganas de defender a su novio, pero este sabía como lidiar con personas así.

– No gracias, eso lo haré más tarde. – Contestó con tranquilidad – Pero, tú… – Le señaló, separándose de Chris para luego moverse de nuevo hacia la cocina. – Tienes que comer, Jensen, y hablo en serio. – Su voz se bajo un poco más del tono normal, buscando no dejar espacio a replicas.

– Bien, pero ahora quiero irme a dormir. – Murmuró, regresando a la sala y tomando asiento a la mesa, dejando a los otros dos en la cocina, mirándose las caras.

– Es como tener el hijo que nunca podremos. – Murmuró Ian, ganándose una mirada entre divertida y de advertencia del músico, mientras servía la comida. – Anda amor, ayúdame con los platos.

Luego de que Christian le pasara los platos y este los llevara a la mesa, dejándolos frente a un Jensen que volvía a llorar en silencio, Ian regresó a la cocina donde Christian se robaba unas patatas del horno, ganándose la reprimenda del año por eso, pero cuando este iba saliendo de la cocina con la olla en sus manos, soltó unas palabras que hicieron paralizar a el de ojos azules de inmediato.

– Quizás debamos tenerlo.

– ¿Un perro? – Preguntó, buscando desviar el tema, sintiendo como estuvo a punto de dejar caer la olla al suelo de la impresión, Chris era el único ser humano que tenía cero habilidad para percibir en qué momento no era bueno mencionar ciertas cosas.

– No, gracias. Ya tengo bastante con el de los vecinos. Vamos, Jen. Ian hizo comida deliciosa. – Anunció, entrando en la sala y acariciando el hombro de su amigo que sonrió débilmente. – ¿Recuerdas lo bueno que era en la universidad? Siempre fue hábil con esas cosas.

Ian suspira aliviado, pero sinceramente sabe que es momentáneo. El tema volverá a salir, porque simplemente su novio es Christian Kane y es incapaz de dejar ir un tema cuando él lo evade.

– Espero tengas apetito. – Dijo, dejando la olla en la mesa y tomando los platos, todo con extrema tranquilidad, que empezaba a sacar de quicio al periodista, no entendía porque le ayudaban si… él… él había… traicionado a Jared, si, él era el que tenía la culpa, él era quien había jodido todo.

– Sólo deténganse. No pretendan frente a mí, sé lo que soy. – Suspiró, tomando la paleta que Ian sostenía y comenzando a servirse la comida que tenía un delicioso aroma que le hacía babearse.

A pesar de todo, tenía un humor intermedio, aún se estaba muriendo por dentro, pero el olor a la comida italiana traía los mejores recuerdos de su vida, y todos tristemente relacionados con Jared.

Chris de inmediato dejó ir su vista hacia su novio, esperando que este manejara la situación.

– No fingimos, Jensen. – Contestó Somerhalder. – Pero ahora no hablaremos de eso, comerás y luego dormirás, y mañana hablaremos eso y como recuperarás a Jared.

**Capítulo 8**

**Malas decisiones**

Una hora para que el acto de caridad empezara. No era obligatorio ir, y por eso Jensen había decidido quedarse en casa a hacer unos arreglos para el periódico, después de todo ahora era Editor en jefe y tenía mucho que hacer, revisar cada maldito rincón de todas las miles de palabras que los nuevos y novatos escritores debían hacer para ese viernes, cuyo periódico tendría que estarse publicando mañana.

Era claro que no contaba con el llamado factor "Jared". Que cuando llamaba a su puerta no se traía nada bueno entre manos, menos cuando Jensen estaba tan ocupado.

\- Mejor que sea para que te ayude a estudiar con algo, o no te dejare entrar Jared. - advirtió, la puerta entreabierta y la pequeña cadenita dorada colgando de esta, sosteniendo la susodicha cerrada.

\- No seas desconfiado Jen - acuso sonriendo, con su mejor cara de niño bueno. Era el último año de universidad de ambos y Jared y Jensen llevaban dos años como novios, y justamente una de las cosas que más amaba era como Jensen había dejado de tartamudear de nerviosismo cuando estaba con él, era como si cada día ganara un poquito más del hombre debajo de todo ese miedo que tenía cuando le conoció.

\- Para que más va a ser - continuo - Claro, que es para estudiar.

\- Bien, eres libre de entrar, pero no toques nada, tengo mucho que leer. - murmuro abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a Jared que de inmediato se acercó a besarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa y arrancándole un gemido. - Jay, estudiar...

-No - acusó con un puchero - Noche viernes, ¿No me dedicas ni unas dos horas? - y ahí estaban, los famosos ojos de cachorro que tenían a medio centro educativo a los pies de Padalecki y a muchos otros, muertos de envidia contra él, por ser su novio.

\- Ni una. - replico, buscando de soltarse. - No puedo, tengo que trabajar...Jay, maldita sea, no me mires así. - reclamo, dando un suspiro cansado cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría con ellos. - bien, dos horas y luego me dejas volver al trabajo.

Jared volvió a atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, atacando sus labios con efusividad en recompensa por su respuesta - Eres el mejor - murmuro mordiendo los labios ajenos, volviéndose adicto con cada gemido que sacaba de los gruesos labios de su novio.

\- Jay... - su nombre salió de nuevo en forma de reclamo de Jensen, pero no hubo resistencia física, puesto que Ackles cruzo sus brazos por el grueso cuello de Jared y lo atrajo hasta que ambos estuvieron apretujados el uno con el otro, Jensen frotándose con él, era algo que hacían muy a menudo, a Jared no le gustaba abusar de Jensen, de exigirle nada, por eso cuando estaban así, disfrutaba de tener a su novio fuera de control, perdido en el placer de besarse.

Estuvieron así en lo que fue para el mundo real unos segundos pero para ellos parecían horas, solo sintiéndose el uno al otro cerca, disfrutando la presencia y calidez de su cuerpos, hasta que Jared se separó claramente sonrojado - Ponte un abrigo... saldremos

\- E-Eh... ¿Qué? ¿Q-Que dijiste? - pregunto parpadeando varias veces antes de enfocar a Jared, tenía las mejillas coloradas y los labios en el mismo estado por los besos de Jensen, quien había aprendido rápidamente lo que enloquecía a su novio.

\- Iremos al evento de caridad, un rato - índico encogiéndose de hombros sus dedos acariciando la barbilla del rubio.

\- ¡No! ¿Jay, por favor? - pidió haciendo un puchero cuando su novio negó con la cabeza, divertido por la negativa de Jensen. - pero tendrás que comprarme comida antes de venir, o quizás debamos comer allí.

\- Toda la que quieras amor, incluso esas ensaladas raras que sé que tanto te gustan - hizo una mueca cuando recordó la vez en que prácticamente Jensen le había obligado a comer una.

\- No me hagas enfadarme a propósito, Jared. ¿Sabes que no te critico que comas pizza con las manos? Pues déjame a mí en paz... - se quejó, empujándolo para acercarse a donde colgaba su abrigo, el que Jared le había regalado el año pasado luego de una fiesta.

\- Oh Jen, vamos - llamo con un puchero - Sabes que solo es molestándote, es que tus cachetes se ven preciosos cuando estás enojado - empezó a decir mientras le acomodaba cariñosamente la chaqueta.

\- Cállate. - respondió recogiendo su billetera del suelo y colocándola en su pantalón. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero adoraba cuando Jared resaltaba las partes de el que más le gustaba, sobre todo cuando se tomaba horas besándole y susurrándole palabras de amor que le hacían temblar de deseo porque Jared algún día le hiciera suyo.

-Eres preciosamente gruñón -acusó mientras salían, Chris los esperaba apoyado en el auto saludándoles con una cerveza en mano, que el jugador se preguntaba de donde había sacado en los menos de cinco minutos que le había dejado solo, mientras lograba sacar a Jensen de la casa.

\- Al menos podrías esperar a estar en tu residencia, ¿sabes? - replico Jensen, golpeando a Chris en el hombro cuando este le ofreció un poco de su cerveza a Jared, haciendo reír a este. - y tú no te atrevas a tocar esa cerveza.

\- Si amor - contesto Jared sonriendo, haciendo reír a Chris que se burló imitando al periodista

\- Jenny, Jenny pero es el colmo contigo, estas de gruñón la mayor parte del tiempo

\- ¡Cállate! - reclamo el rubio que ya comenzaba a sonrojarse por el frio que hacia fuera de las residencias, el ambiente era perfecto para pegarse a Jared, aunque el gigante de sonrisa brillante no se quejaba en lo más mínimo, más bien todo lo contrario, le adoraba tener al pequeñito cuerpo de Jensen - en comparación con el suyo - apretado contra su cuerpo.

 Los arboles ubicados en largas filas a los lados del camino, adornaban Stanford, la residencia donde habitaba Jensen era una de las mejores cuidadas, y Jensen adoraba los espacios abiertos que esta le ofrecía, quizás no era como Harvard o Yale, pero Palo Alto era todo lo que Jensen quería.

 Al final del caminito de piedra, se accedía a una plaza llena de carpas blancas con tiras verdes, que se levantaban como una pequeña feria de caridad. Justo eso era lo que era, había lámparas colgantes de cada poste, que llevaban hermosas flores como adorno. Se veían adorables para esta hora de la noche.

 Ackles comenzaba a arrepentirse de que sus planes implicaran estudiar toda la noche, eso solo sumaba puntos a favor de Jared, ¿Cómo es que el chico había logrado conocerle tan bien?

 Eran dos años y quizás para muchos eran demasiados, la mitad de las parejas terminaban si no al año a los seis meses. Pero el caso de ellos y no lo pensaba precisamente por eso, era diferente porque conforme pasaba más el tiempo parecían ganar más de lo que perdían, era como si se conocieran mejor, se enamoraran más y declaran estar el uno al lado del otro más. Para él, estaba seguro que el sentimiento era más nuevo que para el mismo Jared, él que nunca había sentido un cariño sincero, nunca.

 Incluso su vida había mejorado bastante, nunca pensó en tener un amigo y quizás Chris no era él mejor que pudo elegir, principalmente por la facilidad con que le metía en problemas pero era su amigo... y en momentos como estos, que mira hacia su pasado y no ve a nadie sonriendo y apoyándole, lo agradece.

Para ganarse la confianza de Chris, primero tuvo que recaudar la suya propia, y eso solo lo logro con el gigante de Padalecki a su lado. Este tenía todo el crédito en su nueva actitud. Le hacia sonreír como tonto el recordar como Jared se lo había ganado luego de aquel beso mágico que aun hoy le hacía sonrojarse y comportarse como tonto.

 Jared noto el cambio en Jensen, y sonrió con orgullo, había aprendido a adivinar lo que su novio pensaba con solo ver las expresiones que hacia al caminar, sujetándose de su brazo, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y la mirada perdida entre las luces de colores que colgaban de cada carpa.

 - Apuesto, que es mil veces mejor que estudiar - pico su aliento caliente golpeando la mejilla del futuro periodista.

 Chris caminaba adelante de ambos, con una segunda cerveza en la mano y sonriendo con claras intenciones de encontrar algo que pudiera divertirle está noche y puesto que estaba en un evento de caridad - al que no sabe cómo acepto asistir y peor aún con esos tortolos - sus expectativas no eran muchas.

 - Idiota. - la suave voz de Jensen anunciaba una muy larga y tediosa sesión de besos que Kane no quería presenciar, así que sin que estos se dieran cuenta, se desvaneció en la multitud. No había más que sitios de comida y un local que vendían peluches. Había uno que incluso hacia las dos cosas, no estaba interesado en nada de eso.

 Todas las tiendas estaban llenas de voluntarios, de los que se preguntaba cuántos de ellos tenían trabajos paralelos a esto, no que le interesara, pero si algún día tenía tiempo libre, quizás se dedicara a ayudar personas en silla de ruedas.

 Sus ojos se desviaron de las galletas dulces que para su pesar le daban hambre, después de todo tenía que aceptar que el maldito licor no le ayudaba para nada.

 - ¿Quieres algunas galletas?­ - preguntó una voz demasiado cálida en su opinión para sonar tan varonil por lo que rápidamente se volteo buscando el dueño de aquella voz.

 No conto con encontrarse de golpe unos ojos azules que le miraban con atención, tan azules como nunca antes los había visto y que estaban sobre él expectantes de una respuesta. El hombre frente a él estaba todo vestido de azul, aunque de diferentes tonalidades. Un pantalón de mezclilla algo vieja y con una camisa de igual color, encima un abrigo que por su largo parecía más una gabardina, de color negro que hacia enmarcar sus musculos perfectamente...

 - ¿Hola? ¿Estás Bien? - insistió el chico, sin percatarse porque el hombre frente a él no había contestado nada a su pregunta.

Le robo el aire, incluso cree que los pulmones también, su belleza era incomparable, ni siquiera con Jenny al cual tendía ver como el chico más lindo de todo el campus, aun tuviera novio. Pero este tío era algo que le llegaba profundo que le hacía doler la vista solo con mirarle, esos dientes blancos y esos labios que ahora hacían una mueca preocupada. Definitivamente necesitaba tirarse a este joven.

 Finalmente consiguió suficiente aliento como para dirigirse a él, sonriéndole de forma coqueta.

\- Estoy bien, solo... - y había olvidado su pequeño problema, ese pequeño del que Jensen se descojonaba cada vez que podía, porque con todos sus aires de conquistador, Chris era del tipo que se trababa al hablar. - solo...si gustas... quiero decir, me gustaría probarlas. - termino con una sonrisa  nerviosa, desviando su mirada a donde veía antes de que esa visión angelical le interrumpiera.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? - de nuevo, esa voz sonaba demasiado varonil y con algo más a la vez para su salud mental.

\- De seguro tienes hambre  - agrego el joven tomando una de las galletas que antes observo que el hombre de ojos verdes veía y se la extendía. - Sabe bien...

\- Seguro. Apuesto a que todo lo que haces sabe bien. - pudo ver el cambio en el chico cuando sus palabras salieron de su boca, pero no pudo determinar con exactitud qué era lo que le había incomodado. Quizás no era homosexual, y él lo había asumido solo porque era una belleza de la naturaleza, o tal vez ya tenía novio y no quería nada con nadie.

Quizás era las cervezas, de seguro que sí porque vio de inmediato un vestigio de miedo que perfectamente podía pasar a pánico sino fuera porque parecía que aquel hombre tenía un extraño autocontrol. Cuando tomo la galleta y espero algún otro comentario del joven, esté simplemente se volteo con claras intenciones de irse de ahí... y quizás el pánico que había visto en esos ojos azules no era una idea de su muy borracha imaginación.

Una fuerza extraña lo impulso a tomarlo de la mano, sin apretarle pero con suficiente fuerza como para retenerlo.

\- Al menos dime tu nombre.

 - Para que... - pregunto aún sin voltear, su voz denotaba lo claramente a la defensiva que se había puesto en cuestión de minutos.

 - Quiero saberlo, ¿no puedo? - Chris sonrió de lado, sintiendo el cuerpo de él extraño tensarse cuando apretó más su agarre.

 Con lo que no conto fue que el joven empleara más fuerza de la que aparentaba y se soltara de su agarre - Ian - murmuro, sin saber muy bien porque lo había hecho mientras empezaba a alejarse.

 Era curioso como él paso del tiempo se volvía más lento cuando sinceramente, no tenía nada que lo motivara. La noche anterior, luego de irse del lugar que había considerado un hogar los últimos tres años y llegar donde Chad, había llorado lo que parecían para su adolorida cabeza e hinchados ojos horas... pero esa mañana se había tomado una pastilla, buscado en el camino al trabajo unos lentes y ahí estaba... caminando por los amplios pasillos a su oficina sin saludar a nadie como era su habitual costumbre

 sin robar algo de  la máquina de dulces del primer piso, sin recoger su correspondencia , sin hacer nada de lo que normalmente hacia solo deseando encerrarse en su oficina, hacer su trabajo y devolverse al nada cómodo y por supuesto pequeño sofá -en comparación a él- de su mejor amigo. Debía admitir que eso era patético pero tampoco le  importaba.

 Si estaba ahí, era porque no permitiría que Jensen arruinara lo único bueno que le quedaba momentáneamente en su vida, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse: su trabajo. Y quizás no era el mejor punto del que se pudiera volver dependiente en un momento así, pero Jensen había arrasado con todo dejando solo dolor donde antes había amor. O eso quería creer él y era más fácil hacerlo que admitir que se estaba muriendo de ganas que cuando abriera esa puerta café con su nombre gravado en plateado... Jensen estuviera ahí, rogándole perdón...pero como toda buena fantasía, no solo desapareció si no que encontró otra persona muy diferente en su lugar.

No está para lidiar con estas mierdas hoy, y jura que si Welling se atreve a tocarlo, va a patearle en las bolas y acabar con el acoso de raíz, dejándolo sin testículos. Pero el señor actúa de maneras misteriosas, como diría su madre, y la expresión de Welling es de pena, se levanta de su escritorio donde había estado sentado, colocando de nuevo la foto que sostenía en sus manos - esa donde salía

 Jensen sonriendo - y girándose hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa.

 - Hola, Jared.

 - Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames por mí nombre - señalo con un suspiro molesto de por medio.

 - Lo siento, Padalecki. Solo quería decir que lo sentía por lo que había sucedido. - señalo, acercándose a él con paso lento, su mano alcanzando de inmediato el hombro de Jared. Era un perfecto actor, debía reconocerlo.                                                                                                                                          

 - Lo que... - abrió los ojos sorprendido, entendiendo a lo que Welling se refería y ese sentimiento, ese lo siento en los labios de ese hombres solo lo hacía más real - Como supiste... no le he dicho a nadie...

 - Los rumores corren rápido. - dijo Tom, su mano en su hombro presionando aún más. - está bien, no le diré a nadie que es cierto si es lo que quieres, solo espero que estés bien hoy Jay.

 Ese diminutivo, ese maldito diminutivo era de ellos dos, ellos eran Jen y Jay, el uno para el otro.  - Si... estaré bien... si vas a insistir dime Jared, nunca pero nunca - advirtió - Me llames Jay.

 - Ok, hermoso, será un placer llamarte por tu nombre después de tanto tiempo. - Tom no podía lucir más feliz, aunque se notaba que estaba intentando no sonreír ampliamente ante Jared por obvias razones.

\- Eso es solo porque insistes demasiado - gruño aun a la defensiva y algo molesto por el mote tan único que ese hombre se había inventado en cuestión de segundos para él, pero estaba empezando a notar que negarle algo era bastante imposible así que ni se preocupó por corregirle, al fin y al cabo mientras no le digiera Jay, no le importaba.

\- Lo siento, es que eres irresistible. Al menos tómame como un amigo con el cual puedas confiar. - Tom suspiro, alejándose de Jared y acercándose a la puerta, desde donde tenía una buena vista de la parte trasera del alto hombre. - estoy para lo que necesites.

 - No será para mucho - contestó rodando los ojos - Pero... gracias por venir - su madre le había enseñado modales después de todo.

\- No será para mucho - contestó rodando los ojos - Pero... gracias por venir - su madre le había enseñado modales después de todo.

 Y aun así, Tom se marchó con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

 Su error fue, el permitirle entrar en su vida, porque no paso más de 72 horas, para que tuviera a Thomás en su oficina de nuevo, trayéndole la cena en la noche que se había quedado hasta tarde porque Chad le había dicho que su "novia" iba al apartamento y lo necesitaba libre hasta nuevo aviso, así que negándose a ir a un hotel, Jared se había quedado en la oficina, donde había sido presa fácil de

 Welling, del cual no sabía que aún se encontraba en el edificio.

 

\- ¿En serio, papas rellenas? - pregunto con desconfianza viendo que solo era lo primero - pero que sin duda le fascinaban - que sacaba del recipiente azul que parecía contener comida para un ejército.

 - ¿No de tu agrado? Aprendí a hacerlas por ti, un pequeño pajarito me dijo que te fascinaban. - la sonrisa de Thomás le causo escalofríos, algo no muy fuera de lo común cuando trataba con él, ya que  todo en ese hombre de ojos azules viciosos le causaba pánico. Alertando a todos sus sentidos de un peligro que aún no podía explicar. - no me molestare si no las quieres.

\- En realidad me asusta es que sepas tanto de mí, cuando nunca hemos hablado como para que sepas estos detalles - murmuro señalando las papas y la cerveza que Tom sacaba en esos momentos de una pequeña hielera, su marca preferida y de pronto jura que se sentía en una película de terror. No lo extrañaría que Tom le digiera de pronto que sabe cuál era su peor temor y lo torturara con él.

 - Vamos, ahí un montón de personas que te conocen muy bien aquí. Para mí eres como un libro abierto, hermoso. - Tom destapo la bebida amarga, colocándola delante de el sin perder la sonrisa. - ¿Gustas?

Jared de pronto le pareció oír a su madre decir a Megan que no aceptara bebidas de desconocidos, menos sin fijarse que estos la abrieran para evitar por supuesto que la drogaran o algo. Y con ello dos pensamientos vinieron a su cabeza: uno era bastante paranoico y algo estúpido por acordarse de eso ahora, ni que fuera mujer además; y dos... ya que estaba en ellos al menos observo como Welling la destapo la lata, así que cero riesgo. - Si, en realidad, sí

 - Esta buena. - las palabras de Tom le hicieron tragar saliva, pero aun así bebió de la botella, mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del líquido amargo, Welling se movió detrás de él, sus manos envolviendo sus hombros y comenzando un masaje relajante. - ¿Mejor?

 - Welling... escucha... yo no, este no es un buen momento para esto - se aventuró a decir, pese que las manos que tenía enzima eran bastante talentosas - ¿Comprendes no?

 - No te estoy pidiendo más, solo quiero estar contigo. ¿Este tan mal que quiera serlo? - La pena en la voz de Thomás le recordaba a Jensen, cuando estaba herido y eso solo le hacía doler el corazón.

 -Tampoco es justo eso, ahora yo... estoy herido y asustado, no puedo verte como nada más y ni siquiera sé si poder hacerlo algún día - explicó desviando la mirada - no es justo para ti...

 Tom se detuvo de inmediato, apartándose de Jared, por dentro tenía una larga sonrisa, pero por fuera solo una expresión herida.

\- Solo quería ser tu amigo... - solo eso dijo antes de salir de la oficina de Jared sin darle oportunidad de que Jared dijera algo, sabía que Jared vendría a él tarde o temprano, que el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo haría ceder a sus deseos.

Jared quedo solo en su oficina, había perdido el apetito al ver a Tom marcharse, se sentía aun peor que antes, ahora cuando su humor había comenzado a estabilizarse un poco, este suceso lo había jodido, dejándole mareado y sintiéndose como la criatura más nauseabunda del mundo. Diablos, ¿Por esto es que Jensen se había alejado? ¿Era su culpa? No había lágrimas para derramar, por eso permaneció en  su oficina toda la noche meditando todo lo que había pasado en su vida hasta ahora.

La mañana siguiente, no vio a Tom por ningún lado, lo mismo fue la siguiente y la siguiente, hasta que por fin una tarde cuando estaba por irse al condominio de Chad, le vio sentado en las bancas del pasillo, su vista puesta en su celular y sus dedos tecleando frenéticamente en el aparato, parecía enfocado, y algo  molesto a su parecer. Quizás no debería haberse acercado, pero el impulso de disculparse, de quitarse ese peso de encima le llevo al de cabellos negros.

 Thomás apenas y levanto los ojos cuando Jared carraspeo, sus manos sudando y colgando torpemente a los lados de su cuerpo.

\- Buenas tardes, Padalecki. - no podía creer que le doliera que Tom, quien tanto lucho por su aceptación, ahora le llamara por su apellido sin verle a los ojos.

\- Tom... - murmuro sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Se sentía el abusivo de la clase, aquel que todo el mundo odia porque se ha aprovechado de los demás.

 - Podemos hablar un segundo - sugirió, buscando con sus ojos arrepentidos los contrarios que aun buscaban evadirlo.

 - Depende de que quieras hablar. Estoy un poco ocupado ahora. - Tom apenas y desvió sus ojos azules a los de Jared que le miraban casi clamando compasión.

Era una vista sublime que no creía poder soportar por mucho tiempo, en especial porque Jared se veía apetitoso, solo Dios sabia cuántas ganas tenia de caer sobre sus rodillas y pedirle que lo poseyera, moría por tener a ese gigante cuerpo  sometiéndolo.

 - Lo siento -lo dejo ir de golpe, sinceramente sin tener idea de que él hombre frente a él sonreía interiormente con suficiencia o de sus pensamientos - Creo que aquel día... ocupaba dirigir mí ira a alguien ¿Sabes? es solo que... siento que la vida continua y me quedo atrapado en un punto que no tiene arreglo y pensé.... que tu querías, como ya habías mostrado interés y simplemente entre en pánico, creo... así que lo siento...

 - Bueno, dejaste claro tu punto esa noche, Jared. - susurro Tom, poniéndose de pie y guardando su celular. - no te molestare nunca más. Solo intentaba ser una buena compañía para ti.

 - No espera - le tomo de la mano, pensando que quizás había herido más al hombre de lo que pensaba -Lo siento, en serio Tom... siento haberte juzgado sin escuchar primero y haberme comportado como un imbécil

\- Es solo..., no puedo. Jared. Estas demasiado herido, y no sé cómo...como debería... - Tom suspiro, negando con la cabeza y buscando alejarse de Jared de nuevo, no podía estar más satisfecho con su actuación.

 -  Yo... ¿Aun te intereso? - murmuro imponiendo su fuerza sin querer manteniendo al otro hombre en su sitio, le parecía tan extraño que pudiera interesarle a alguien por más estúpido que sonara era una sensación rara y ajena.

\- Si, pero no puedo hacerlo si vas a tratarme como una mierda porque alguien rompió tu corazón. - Tom alzo su mano libre y acaricio la mejilla de Jared con dulzura. - lamento tanto que te haya hecho daño, hermoso... pero no puedo hacer esto.

\- No pasara de nuevo - dijo de inmediato algo confuso por la caricia. Era tan diferente a las manos cálidas y siempre hermosas de Jensen.

 - Solo ocupo una forma de sanar - agrego, una lágrima bajando por su mejilla estrellándose con la mano del otro empresario.

 - Shhh...Está bien, te entiendo. - Tom, sintió como por fin Jared aflojaba el agarre de su muñeca y aprovecho para abrazar su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura. - yo cuidare de ti.

 - Lo siento - murmuro de nuevo dejándose abrazar, su cabeza reposando en el hombro contrario.

 - No te preocupes. - susurro Tom, acariciando con sus manos en la espalda, por fin Jared era casi suyo, ahora solo faltaba exponerlo al último de sus trucos y seria completamente suyo.

 Jensen se sentía como una mierda. NO había mucho que decir, pasaba veinte horas al día sentando frente a la televisión, con la mirada perdida en las imágenes que no significaban nada para él. No se sentía cómodo en esa casa, pero no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir, salir de allí solo le causaba nauseas, y ya su jefe editor le había dado una nota de ausencia que le permitía estar lejos de su trabajo por una semana.

Y es desde que dejo el apartamento que tanto tiempo habían compartido él y Jared, ese pequeño lugar que parecía tener tanta vida y esconder cada precioso recuerdo de la que ambos compartieron no se siente cómodo en ninguna parte, siente como pierde la razón cada vez más, como su mente se concentra en las ganas de follar y aleja el recuerdo de Jared que parece una daga para su corazón. Su sonrisa, sus abrazos, ese gran niño grande que le trajo tanta dicha... y ahora tanto dolor.

 Se pregunta que está haciendo, si le dolerá, si ya le abra olvidado y si quizás le desea como él lo hace.

Estaba roto, incluso peor que antes, no sentía la vida corriendo por sus venas porque no había alguna. No había vida sin Jared a su lado, porque en primer lugar él le había dado la vida cuando le conoció, había rellenado todo lo que era, un simple cascaron vacío que se movía por inercia, por ese instinto que los humanos tenían por resistirse a morir aun cuando era todo lo que querían hacer. Por él había sobrevivido, por él había comenzado a ser una persona.

Ahora que estaba solo en ese acogedor apartamento que se le hacía frio sin la acostumbrada presencia de Christian o de Ian a su alrededor, se estaba sintiendo con ganas de dormirse allí, y quizás, solo si tenía suerte, su cuerpo entendería que no quería vivir más, que no quería existir.

 Pero lamento dolo mucho, su sueño se vio interrumpido con el suave abrir y cerrar en la puerta  del apartamento, despertándole de su letargo por unos segundos, antes de que la figura de Ian se atravesara entre él y los Ghosth Hunters.

\- No puedo creerlo - musito suspirando para calmarse, su irritación con la situación de Jensen llegando a sus límites, pese a que le prometió a Christian tener paciencia.

 Le molestaba esa actitud tan fatalista, tan molesta era como sí Jensen no se diera cuenta que estaba confirmando todo lo que Jared pensó, que no le quería que todo fue un juego. No debería estar ahí, debería ir a buscar ayuda, recuperarse y si le era posible, recuperar al hombre que amaba - ¿Desde hace cuánto no te bañas? - el olor había desviado sus pensamientos.

 - No lo sé. ¿Puedes apartarte de la tv? - pregunto dando un suspiro y moviéndose para poder ver la pantalla tras él.

 - No - contesto tomando el control de la TV y apagándolo - Se acabó la semana de sentir pena por ti mismo - ironizo.

 - Creo que yo soy quien decide eso, muchas gracias. - Jensen hizo una amago de sonrisa y tomo la sabana que cubría sus pies, colocándose en una mejor posición en el sofá, donde podía no mirar a Ian a los ojos.

 - No - contesto tomando el control de la TV y apagándolo - Se acabó la semana de sentir pena por ti mismo - ironizo.

  - Creo que yo soy quien decide eso, muchas gracias. - Jensen hizo una amago de sonrisa y tomo la sabana que cubría sus pies, colocándose en una mejor posición en el sofá, donde podía no mirar a Ian a los ojos.

 - Jensen... - murmuro con pena, mientras se sentaba en el sofá del frente - Tienes que superar eso primero, porque eso fue lo que daño tu matrimonio...

 - ¿Que sabes tú acerca de Jared y yo? - pregunto con brusquedad, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. - he acabado con todo esto, no hay nada que me obligue a seguir viviendo más que Chris y sus insistentes palabras.

 - Quizás no se mucho de ustedes - concedió con tranquilidad - Pero si se lo que pasaste de niño - dijo viendo como el cuerpo del periodista se tensaba sobre el sofá.

 - Jensen, es que no te das cuentas de lo que haces, estas dejando que Jared crea que todo fue un juego, que nunca lo amaste por estar en ese sofá sintiendo pena por ti mismo...

 - ¡No puedo hablar con él! Moriría de vergüenza si consiguiera un segundo para hablar con él, no puedo verlo a la cara luego de lo que le hice, es injusto, Ian, es injusto para los dos si me aparezco en su vida de nuevo... - no puedo seguir evitando las ganas de llorar que le oprimían el pecho haciéndole difícil respirar.

 -¡¡ No, no lo es!! - contesto algo agitado - ¿Crees que no vale la pena que seas feliz? ¿De eso se trata? - inquirió pasándose la mano por el cabello - Lo que no es justo es que lo dejes pensar que nunca lo amaste, cuando sabes que no es así, no es justo ni para él ni para ti, ¡No decidas por él! ¡No pienses que no vales, solo... solo por eso! - estaba agitado sabía que perdería la paciencia rápido, pero no tan pronto - Jensen...parte de aceptar tu error es la vergüenza, déjanos que te ayudemos... mí amigo el psicólogo, no es solamente mí amigo... fue también mí psicólogo y me ayudo a superar asuntos inconclusos...

 - No puedo hacerlo. - respondió Jensen, ahogando un sollozo en sus manos. - No puedo, nunca me he abierto a nadie como lo hice con Jared, con el todo era diferente, con el todo siempre fue diferente. No puedo llegar y... cambiarme de un plumazo, porque sé que...mí error seguirá allí aunque el dolor se vaya.

 - Al igual que nuestro pasado - susurro Ian, con sus ojos algo llorosos mientras se acercaba al rubio - Es que aquí... hay una diferencia, no te vas a abrir con Jared... te vas a abrir por él y tienes razón el error seguirá ahí, pero serás un hombre nuevo, un hombre que puede hacer feliz a Jared como el lucho por hacerte feliz a ti Jen, esa es la palabra lucha y sabes... que cuentas con nosotros.

 - Ian, no puedo hacerlo... estoy demasiado asustado para hacer esto sin Jared a mí lado. - su voz era un susurro tembloroso que apenas podía mantener mientras hablaba con Ian, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía respirar, y había terminado por sentarse en la cama para poder hacerlo. - tengo miedo.

 Lo que sintió de inmediato fueron los brazos del voluntario rodeándolo - Lo sé... pero se lo debes a Jared pero sobre todo a ti mismo, era hora de que le demuestres que el - no hacía falta que digiera a quien se refería para que Jensen supiera que se refería a su padre -no puede seguir marcando y dañando tu vida...

Jensen respiro hondo, aspirando por la nariz y soltando por la boca, sus labios temblando con el suspiro que dejo todo su cuerpo lazo entre los brazos de Ian, antes de que un temblor lo invadiera.

\- Por favor no me toques... - susurro, comenzando a temblar sin poder controlarse. - no me gusta.

El modelo asintió, separándose un poco - Lo siento Jensen, tenías cara de necesitar un abrazo, sabes que también me preocupo por ti...

\- Gracias... - Jensen le regalo una sonrisa triste. - supongo que si lo necesitaba, pero no me gusta el contacto con otros hombres... incluso si...bueno ya sabes.

 -Si... tranquilo, Chris sufrió mucho para lograr abrazarme sin que entrara en pánico o intentara golpearlo - musito sonriendo ante el recuerdo, no era muy positivo pero era parte de la historia de ambos y lo atesoraba, parte de lo que eran hoy - Ve a bañarte Jen, después hablaremos sobre el psicólogo que te mencione ¿Te parece?

 - Ok. - Jensen se sintió como un niño cuando se puso de pie, sintiendo como la mirada azul le seguía hasta que desapareció por la puerta del baño.

Cuando estuvo solo sintió vergüenza de si mismo, en serio apestaba, y todo porque se negaba a deshacerse del último vestigio de Jared, de su olor a delicia, del calor de sus brazos que aun podía sentir, se negaba a deshacerse de todo eso.

Porque era como despedirse de lo único que le quedaba de él, Jared había desaparecido tan rápido de su vida que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de sentir la perdida como tal hace unos días, añoraba las cosas más pequeñas al igual que las grandes, añoraba los abrazos, las risas, cuando le cargaba... incluso extrañaba verlo comer pizza con las manos... aunque fuera asqueroso.

\- Te extraño... - susurro, sintiendo las calientes lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, junto antes de meterse en la ducha y deshacerse de lo que sería, una oscura mancha en su vida, algo que debía superar.

Llego a la casa de Tom con paso lento al entrar en el Lobby de la lujosa residencia, el edificio era alto y se parecía mucho a Welling, lleno de detalles y secretos, de ostentosidad pero sobre todo de lo que buscaba, un par de brazos fuertes que le apretaran y le aseguraran de que todo estaría bien. Si hubiera sabido que no sería así, nunca hubiese tocado a la puerta blanca como el mármol.

 Estaba devastado, sin esperanza, y cuando Tom le vio, le hizo sentir algo mejor, porque el hombre sonrió, satisfecho pero también siendo compasivo con él, le abrazo en el umbral de la puerta, pasando sus manos grandes por su espalda, llegando hasta el límite de esta y luchando por no seguir más abajo.

 - Viniste... - susurro contra su oído, sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar ante la calidez del otro.

\- Sí... vine - murmuro tomando al hombre por los hombros separándolo de él, perdiéndose en sus ojos o al menos intentándolo. Eran diferentes, fríos y para nada cálidos como los de Jensen, su cuerpo tampoco era como el del rubio, no sentía esa sensación de estar en su hogar, era como si cada rasgo solo le recordaba lo que Tom era, un desconocido más.

 Odia que su mente le traicione que piensen en Jensen, que su corazón lo anhele y su cuerpo se derrita por estar con él, así que toma el rostro de Tom entre manos y lo atrae, es claro que no está pensando conforme empieza a arrasar la boca del otro empresario.

 No hay forma de separarse de él después de eso, y todo lleva a la cama de Welling, y Jared no sabe - aunque se le preguntara de forma directa - como ha llegado allí, como es que besar a ese hombre sea ahora su nueva droga, esa que le ayudara a dormir una noche, con el recuerdo de Jensen lejos de su mente, porque eso es lo que es Tom, solo una droga, un medicamento, una puta bendita sobre una herida que necesita ser cosida antes de que su corazón se resbale de su pecho y caiga al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

 Tom es solo el alivio de turno, incluso cuando está enterrado en su ser, duro y hasta el final, porque no se ha tomado la molestia de prepararlo, ni siquiera le preocupa el placer del otro, y aun así, aun despreciando lo que se le está dando, Tom se corre en el medio de ambos, un aullido de placer que haría estremecer a cualquiera.

 Él se viene no mucho después, enterrado sus lágrimas en la piel nívea del hombre bajo el, se siente sucio, pero su cuerpo cansado y satisfecho no le da tiempo para reclamarse, apenas y pudiendo escuchar las palabras de Tom.

 "Eres mío, eres mío ahora".

 

****  
  
  


**Capítulo 9**

**El Primer Paso para recuperarte**

Eran alrededor de las siete y treinta de la mañana, el sol se filtraba insistentemente por la ventana de la habitación en que estaba, era la de invitados y que generalmente compartía con Jared cuando iban a visitar a Chris e Ian.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, buscando ignorar la erección que tenía entre las piernas, era demasiado extraño que hasta ahora... casi una semana después empezara a joder, aunque no es extraño que estuviera tan dura por otro lado, considerando, que llevaba una semana sin sexo. Sin sexo y sin Jared... sin Jay... que parecía que se había esfumado junto con lo que alguna vez considero una vida feliz y lo que más le jodia era que Ian parecía no querer entenderlo, ni él ni Christian.

Sus pensamientos no le permitían ver a través de toda la niebla de reflexiones, considerando que Chris le observaba impasible desde afuera, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y adolorido con la vista de los ojos de Jensen. Estos estaban llenos de tanto dolor, de sufrimiento que cuando lo observaba le parecía inútil.

Tenía que hacer algo por su amigo, tenía que buscar ayuda, hacer caso a las demandas de Ian, quien había sido duro con él la noche anterior, sin darle tregua alguna sobre una posibilidad de dejar a Jensen así como estaba.

Algunas veces le hacia reír como Ian pasaba del chico que hacia de voluntario en el ancianato, a él Ian que lo sometía contra las sabanas, dejándole exhausto, a, por supuesto, el Ian que más temía, el Ian que se enfadaba y exigía que las cosas se cumplieran, porque era lo mejor; y tenía razón, lo mejor para Jensen era buscar ayuda de él mismo psicólogo con el que su novio había tratado años atrás.

Recuerda las palabras de Jared; _“Ven por Jensen, no le dejes solo, no le dejes solo”_ , diablos, esos dos sin duda eran un maldito caso.

Aunque terminara dándose de golpes con su amigo, tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, tenía que luchar por lo que quería, porque era claro que Jared aun lo amaba, eso estaba más visible que el agua, si el Padalecki había tardado una semana en darle el divorcio era por algo.

\- No puedo creerlo, si de verdad lo amaras, no estarías ahí sintiendo lastima de ti mismo, Patético. – dijo con la esperanza de lograr alguna reacción, aunque fuera ira en su contra.

Jensen solo le miro de reojo, graciosamente, como si esperara ver a Ian para considerar su respuesta.

\- No molestes. – respondió como un autómata, su mirada que se había desviado unos segundos del techo regresando a este sin algún otro movimiento de por medio.

\- Quizás no te importe ahora, pero supongo que hasta yo podría tener una oportunidad con tu gigante si así lo quisiera. Tal vez hasta se deje follar - dijo esperando que la naturaleza celosa de Jensen para con el gigante hiciera acto de presencia, pero solo causo el efecto contrario.

Sinceramente se sintió una mierda cuando vio como Jensen simplemente se acurrucaba contra su almohada y empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Sera mejor que vayas rápido, quizás el idiota de su jefe ya lo haya hecho.

\- ¡Ya está, me canse de esa actitud! – la exclamación de Chris hizo temblar a Jensen, antes de verse arrastrado fuera de la cama. - ¿Acaso no escuchas las sandeces que estás diciendo? ¿No te importa que le suceda a Jared? ¿O es que ya no te molesta que ese sujeto se lleve lo que es tuyo?

\- ¿Y que se supone que haga? Es que ninguno de ustedes entienden que el no volverá. – gruño tratando de separarse. – Él se fue y con él mí vida...

\- Pues para empezar, deja esa actitud patética, que de cordero degollado no tienes nada. ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre? No te asegurare que Jared regrese contigo, pero tienes que meterte en la cabeza de que le amas, y que lo que has hecho es por algo, ¿sabes? – pregunta, como si hablara con un niño retardado, palabra por palabra, lento y claro. – Él te ama, Jensen. Me llamo llorando para que fuera por tu trasero idiota, no te dejo allí para que te murieras esperando o te cortaras las venas, ¡lo que viniera primero, maldita sea!

Chris sentía que ya había estallado, el odiaba gritar, se podía decir que entre Ian y el, él era quien adoraba la tranquilidad, las discusiones calmas y las cervezas los domingos por la noche en el sofá.  Pero Jensen sacaba lo peor de el en esa situación, le hacía ponerse nervioso y alterado, casi quería huir.

\- No sé qué hacer... - murmuro derrotado, levantando sus ojos hinchados hacia los contrarios – Tengo miedo, Chris...

\- Sé que lo tienes, maldita sea, Jensen. Yo también temo por ti, pero no voy a sentarme y ver cómo te autodestruyes.  – Chris se sentó a su lado, colocando su mano sobre el muslo de Jensen. – debes superar ese problema, lo que sea que te esté jodiendo la mente, y luego buscarlo de nuevo y pedirle perdón así sea arrastrándote por el suelo.

\- Pero - se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, haciendo presión queriendo detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos casi por voluntad propia. – Y si... no resulta... ¿Qué hare?

\- Seguir adelante con tu vida. No eres el primero que pierde al amor de su vida, Jenny, y no serás el último. – e incluso si Jensen esta sumido en su dolor, puede ver el temor de Christian de terminar como él. – pero tengo la fe de que lo recuperaras.

Jensen asintió levemente, las palabras eran crudas pero eran ciertas y además el mismo se lo había buscado.

\- Entonces... Jay te llamo esa noche... ¿Cómo se oía? – pregunto mientras se levantaba y caminaba al lavamanos del baño de la habitación, un poco de agua en su rostro buscando despertarse.

\- Estaba llorando, estoy muy seguro de que lucía como tú, destrozado. Se notaba cuan herido estaba… - susurro, acercándose a acariciar la frente de Jensen antes de dejar un cálido beso sobre esta. - ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha mientras Ian te prepara el desayuno? – la pregunta le hizo alzar los ojos, viendo como Ian estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta con una paleta en la mano.

\- ¿huevos fritos o revueltos? – pregunto, sonriéndole cálido.

\- Revueltos. – contesto triste, a su mente viniendo el recuerdo de que Jared los adoraba fritos. - Chris... - murmuro extrañado, su mirada regresándose al lavamanos frente a el. - ¿Por qué no hay afeitadoras en el baño?

\- ¿Por qué tú crees? – pregunto Chris sin apartar la mirada de él, no permitía que Jensen cerrara la puerta del baño porque no quería que intentara una locura. Por eso incluso ahora cuando estaba sentado a la mesa, podía observarlo y pasar desapercibido. – yo mismo las tire a la basura.

\- Pero no entiendo porque - murmuro escuchando una risita de Ian de por medio.

\- No seas, idiota, ¿no me digas que no habías pensado en cortarte con ellas? – Chris suspiro, volviendo la vista al desayuno que Ian colocaba en la mesa. – hasta que no superes esto no estarás cerca de ningún objeto cortante.

\- Oh... - no sabe si sentirse aliviado de tener unos amigos tan buenos o querer partirle la cara a Chris, así que simplemente se da media vuelta para bañarse, quizás con algo de suerte esta esté tan caliente que lo mate... hasta su imaginación es patética.

Dura unos buenos quince minutos tomando una ducha, dejando que el agua relaje sus músculos como siempre logra hacerlo, y se pregunta como es que fue tan estúpido como para no hacer esto antes si se sentía tan bien. Como si el agua se llevara la mitad de sus preocupaciones.  Cuando cierra la ducha, Ian le pasa ropa limpia y le dice que su desayuno está en la mesa, Chris ya ha terminado de comer, pero ahora revisa unas notas en una libreta de color verde pequeña, seguramente apuntes de su tienda.

No se molesta en levantar la vista cuando Jensen se sienta a su lado.

\- Ya llame a tu trabajo, y tu jefe accedió a darte libre las mañanas, trabajaras como editor auxiliar, que es mejor que no hacer nada, e iremos al psicólogo que Ian te menciono anoche.  – Jensen observa a Ian y se fija que está de nuevo con sus anteojos de montura, este le sonríe.

\- Tranquilo, Jensen, es de confianza... sin él yo no hubiera superado muchas cosas - aseguro sonriendo a su novio cuando este le miro algo preocupado.

Jensen asintió y no pregunto nada más. Christian se retiró a trabajar en su tienda de música en el centro, mientras que Ian se quedó con él por al menos las tres horas que Chris tardaría en dejar la tienda abierta y preparada para un día seguramente ajetreado que su empleado favorito, Cohen, tendría que soportar solo.

Hoy sería el día en que llevaría a Jensen a la consulta, y sabía que Ian le había convencido en parte la noche anterior cuando los dos se habían quedado solos.

Ahora Jensen, un poco aburrido, se había sentado en el balcón, respirando el aire libre y limpio, cuando Ian se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole cuando Jensen se removió incómodo.

\- ¿Fue Chris quien te dijo que fueras allí? - pregunto curioso, abrazando sus rodillas y dándole una mirada inquisitiva a Somerhalder. - ¿Ayudo?

\- Más o menos, digamos que cuando se dio cuenta que estaba casi al borde del precipicio me llevo a arrastras - indico suspirando, su mente aun hoy solo recordaba los gritos y el llanto de aquel día que había estallado frente a su novio, revelándole los años de abuso y sufrimiento. - Pero si me ayudó mucho ¿sabes?, principalmente a darme cuenta de que amaba a Christian por más que lo negara.

\- Debe ser bonito tener algo así… - Jensen desvió su vista a la ventana, sus ojos brillando con las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. Se sentía solo, y pensar en lo que él y Jared habían tenido.

\- Odio ser él que te lo recuerde, pero tú lo tenías - índico suspirando.

\- Si, supongo que cuando lo vez de afuera lo ves así. -  dijo mientras  se ponía de pie, no quería discutir con Somerhalder esto de nuevo, se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, le causaba nauseas pensar que aparte de hablar con el de ojos azules, tendría que abrirse a un extraño.

\- Lo siento, no quise empeorarlo con ese comentario. – hablo de inmediato, se sentía que acaba de golpear un cachorrito.

-Tampoco yo, es el estrés, solo siento que debería dormir por el resto de mi vida. De esa forma todo sería mucho más fácil. – Jensen resoplo, caminando en círculos por la sala, llevaba una camisa manga larga que le llegaba por debajo de sus caderas, y el solo tenerla puesta le recordaba cómo es que Jared lo desvestía poco a poco, con suaves manos recorriendo su piel.

\- Todo se arreglara, Jensen - afirmo sacando lo que parecía ser un pastel del horno. – Incluso si  no lo aparente. - se apresuró a decir antes de que de la boca del periodista saliera un comentario negativo. - ¿Postre? -agregó rápidamente.

Jensen asintió, sonriendo como un tonto, porque tan mal estaba en la cabeza que recordaba cuando sacaba el pastel del horno y ya tenía a Jared haciéndole ojitos desde la puerta de la cocina, casi pidiendo permiso para robarse un trozo, que estaría demasiado caliente y le haría quejarse.

\- Gracias. – susurro, apoyándose en la mesa sin dejar de observar a Ian moverse por la cocina. - ¿Si Chris te hiciera lo mismo lo perdonarías?

\- Seguramente después de enojarme como el mismísimo demonio – confeso tan sincero que Jensen creía que la metáfora no era una broma. - Y decir cosas que no siento, si, lo haría aunque - hizo una pausa - No puedo asegurarlo totalmente pues no imagino el dolor de que tu pareja te traicione así. - fue sincero y se sintió un poco mal cuando vio las lágrimas queriendo asomar nuevamente por aquellos ojos. - Pero Jensen, ambos sabemos que estas enfermo - era una afirmación que no dejaba lugar a dudas más cuando tanto Chris como él habían notado la erección que el rubio llevaba consigo la mayor parte del tiempo, lo inquieto y necesitado que se veía por segundos antes de que la razón de la perdida de Padalecki hiciera mella en él. - No es tu culpa totalmente.

No entendía cómo es que tenían tanta fe en él, cuando el mismo no se confiaba, que una noche pudiera saltarles encima a cualquiera de los dos.

Dos horas después, Christian volvió algo molesto al menos hasta que vio a Ian, eso le ilumino el rostro, haciendo sonreír a Jensen como tonto porque era increíble lo mucho que se parecían sus relaciones.

Chris tenía un pequeño Chevy que llevaba con él desde la universidad, era una sorpresa que el auto aun funcionara, más aun cuando parecía querer detenerse en cualquier momento y morir para siempre. Jensen personalmente odiaba los autos, y más si él no era quien lo manejaba.

Su cita con el psicólogo era apenas una revisión, el hombre amigo de Ian quería tantear el terreno para saber que debía hacer con él. Jensen se sentía como en un maldito corral, donde evaluaban a los animales para saber qué hacer con ellos. Se sentía asfixiado, y el sentimiento desazón aumento cuando llegaron al consultorio.

\- ¿Es aquí? - pregunto con temor en su voz a Chris.

\- En Efecto, Jenny - contesto Chris intercambiando una mirada de preocupación con su pareja - No te vayas a asustar, él... el psicólogo es algo excéntrico.

\- ¿Y lo dices ahora? – pregunto Jensen, buscando con su mirada la salida más cercana de ese lugar.

 - Ninguno te lo iba a decir en el apartamento dándote la oportunidad de que salieras corriendo, idiotas no somos. - señalo conteniendo la risa.

\- Eres un cabrón. – mascullo Jensen mirando de forma acusadora a Christian que solo rio mientras bajaban del auto los tres. – de hecho, me retracto, cabrones.

Estaban frente a un hermoso edificio de cristales azules, con tulipanes de colores adornando la entrada, no se parecía en nada a un “loquero”, era todo lo contrario, era como un pequeño jardín de infancia para esos niños que no le llegaban ni a las rodillas. Cumplía su cometido, infundir tranquilidad en quien lo viera.

\- Así nos quieres, nene, yo lo sé- pico, mientras Ian sonreía rodando los ojos, esos dos parecían hermanos picándose el uno al otro así.

-  ¿Vienen a ver al doctor Collins?- Una mujer menuda y rechoncha se acercó a ellos, su rostro estaba lleno de pecas por todos lados. Se notaba lo gentil que era, como una madre cariñosa, pero para Ian y Jensen solo les causo escalofríos, ambos casi refugiándose en la espalda de Chris, que fue quien respondió con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

Nunca había sido bueno para hablar de sentimientos y ahora tenía que enfrentar a un psicólogo. Se preguntaba como lo había hecho Ian, aunque también sabía que Ian lo había hecho por Chris y no por nadie más.

\- Dicen que es bueno - murmuro un hombre de ojos azules, que llevaba unos lentes delgados que parecían resaltarlos - Inclusive, escuche que convenció a un mono de comportarse como humano - afirmo tan serio que parecía que contaba un gran secreto. Jensen no se percató de como Ian rodo los ojos.

Jensen hizo una mueca de confusión, o eso creyó, antes de girarse hacia Chris, con el pánico comenzando a inundar el líquido verde de su mirada, estaba por irse corriendo cuando el hombre se hecho a reír.

\- Tranquilo - afirmo de inmediato el hombre, levantándose de su asiento y tomando su mano, estrechándola con decisión. – Misha, Misha Collins es un gusto conocerte Jensen - afirmo esperando una reacción del hombre frente a él. – Soy tu nuevo Psicólogo - aclaró.

\- ¿Tu...? Oh dios... – Jensen resoplo, quería degollar a Chris, no espera, aunque no pudiera hacer eso en específico aun podía golpearle, y así lo hizo, dándole en el estómago. - ¡Eres un imbécil!

\- Pero ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué me golpeas a mí – chillo, sorprendido por la acción de Ackles. - Y no al doctor Imbécil? - dijo señalando al otro con gracia.

\- Tú eres el responsable de traerme aquí- le gruño, empujándolo lejos. Le tomo unos minutos calmarse, en los que Misha Collins no le perdió de vista un segundo hasta que Jensen le miro de frente. –  Bien. ¿Dónde comienzo?

\- Lo siento. – se disculpo, sonriendo. – Era una inocente bromita que llevo a cabo con la mayoría de mis pacientes, es para relajarlos y bueno, eres la segunda persona con que no funciona- - murmuro volviendo a ver al voluntario que se sonrojo de inmediato, recordando que él había tenido una reacción parecida a la de Jensen, pero el no golpeo a Chris sino a Misha.  - Pasen, es por aquí. - prosigue el doctor.

\- ¿Tengo que entrar con ellos también? – la incomodidad en Jensen se notó de inmediato cuando vio a Chris e Ian seguirle.

\- Si no lo deseas, no Jensen, no eres un niño, di claramente si los quieres dentro o no. - sentencio pero con un tono simple, como si fuera algo normal.

Ian suspiro un poco, tomando la mano de Kane, era increíble como Misha empezaba la terapia sin que el paciente -en este caso Jensen- se diera cuenta de ello, ese doctor tenia vocación.

\- Bien, preferiría que no entrase ninguno de los dos, aunque probablemente usted se los cuente... - prácticamente susurro, sintiéndose apenado por tener que dejar a sus amigos afuera.

\- No, Jensen, no te equivoques, absolutamente cada detalle que hablemos ahí quedara entre nosotros. - aclaró desplazándose hacia la puerta con paso tranquilo. – Estará en ti si decides contarlo a ellos o a otras personas, vamos entra. – dijo abriendo la puerta.

El consultorio también era un ambiente que inspiraba tranquilidad, de color caoba y combinado con un rosado pastel en los rodapiés y distintos adornos que en su opinión se veían un tanto excéntricos, como todo ese hombre.

Se veía acogedora, como una pequeña casita llena de libros e incluso juguetes en una esquina, tal vez atendía niños, aunque con la actitud del hombre seguro eran para él. Las ventanas cubrían casi todas las paredes del fondo, y eran tan largas como las que daban a su patio en la casa que compartía con Jared.

Pero su vista se vio atrapada de inmediato por el hombre de mirada azul, que estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos, haciéndole sentir incomodo, seguramente a estas alturas ya sabía cuál era su problema.

 

\- Jensen - llamó sentándose y tomando lo que parecía ser un pequeño expediente entre manos - ¿Con cuanta frecuencia te excitas durante el día?

Primera pregunta y ya se sentía como en un interrogatorio policial. Le jodia tener vergüenza porque le recordaba al desastre de hombre que era cuando conoció a Jared.

\- Regularmente, unas diez o quince veces, pero busque…por el internet, y es normal… para… - “adolescentes” iba a decir, pero decidió callarse y continuar con lo que era importante. – depende también de cuantas veces… haya tenido sexo.

\- Bien - fue un alivio para Jensen notar como el hombre simplemente asentía no se horrorizaba ni nada como él había pensado que pasaría. Ese era uno de sus mayores miedos, ser juzgado y hasta ahora es que se da cuenta.

\- ¿Siempre es así? ó ¿comenzó luego de que te casaras? - prosiguió Collins.

\-  No. Cuando era adolescente no me sucedía, solo...me asustaba el sexo todo el tiempo. Así que yo, era, solo con Jared. - logro murmurar corrido sin detenerse un segundo a respirar, se había comenzado a sonrojar.

\- Y después de que comenzaron a tener sexo, que intuyó fue siendo novios ¿Empezaste a obsesionarte más o fue luego del matrimonio? - preguntó leyendo ciertas cosas en su archivo, esperando una respuesta de su nuevo paciente.

Jensen respiro hondo, Misha no apartaba su mirada azul de él mientras lo hacia, queriendo comprender con su nata curiosidad cómo funcionaba ese hombre rubio de actitud adorable. Casi se sentía como un padre, aunque si lo pensaba bien, se sentía como un padre para todos sus pacientes.

\- Fue en una fiesta de mí trabajo, tenía unos dos días sin...sin...bueno, sin eso, y un chico se me insinuó y fue como si fuera la solución a mis problemas así que lo hice muchas veces después de esa... pero logre controlarme.  – se puso más rojo si era posible, se imaginaba a Jared al otro lado de la habitación escuchándole y le daba miedo. – Porque, Jared estaba en casa y podíamos hacerlo todos los días, era así de simple, pero cuando nos casamos… el comenzó a trabajar en el exterior, y no lo sé. Sin él no era lo mismo, sentía que lo necesitaba.

\- Entiendo. - cerró el archivo y se quedó callado unos segundos como si buscara la forma correcta de preguntarlo que quería. - Es una pregunta extraña, pero tu actitud cambio en algún momento cuando tenías sexo con alguno de esos hombres, o quizás cuando estabas necesitado de este.

\- ¿Se refiere a…? Había un momento… - Jensen dudo si debía mencionar esa tontería que cruzaba su cabeza. – esos momentos en los que me sentía ebrio y corría a los brazos del primer hombre que quisiera tenerme.

\- ¡Justo a esos! – exclamo, anotando unas cosas en una pequeña libreta, que un aturdido Ackles no sabía de donde las había sacado o que había ocasionado esa reacción. - Luego de uno de esos encuentros, ¿olvidas algún punto o quizás todo?

\- Solo recuerdo la sensación, nada más. – Jensen se extraña por la pregunta, pero Misha es el doctor, así que le deja hacer.

\- ¿Alguna vez sucedió con Jared? - pregunto interesado, como doctor, el caso le parecía fascinante. - Es decir cuando lo hacías con él... ¿Cómo era? ¿Acaso normal o entrabas en ese mismo estado?

\- Era diferente, con él era muy distinto a hacerlo con otros hombres, porque Jared siempre tuvo mucho cuidado conmigo, solo…antes…en nuestros últimos días el sexo se había tornado un poco más agresivo. -  Solo recordarlo le da escalofríos, piensa en el pasado y aunque sea de masoquistas, le gusta pensar en esos momentos con Jared.

\- ¿Por qué se hizo más agresivo sus sesiones de sexo, Jensen?- pregunto ajustándose sus lentes. - dime... ¿Hacerlo con Jared te dejaba satisfecho? o... ¿Te dejaba satisfecho más el sexo sucio o el normal?

\- No, él era delicado. ¡Ya se lo dije!  Jared no le gustaba acelerar las cosas, si había momentos en los que se desesperaba por tenerme, y cuando lo hacía con él, duraba días sin necesitar sexo con nadie más. Era tranquilo en el sexo. – ahora se sentía en terapia sexual, aunque si lo veía bien, su problema no solo era con el recuerdo del hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, sino con esa “enfermedad”.

Misha sonrió, si era algo que era transparentemente para cualquiera es que el amor de ese hombre era sincero.

\- Pero si él era delicado y cuidadoso ¿Cómo termino teniendo ese tipo de sexo?

\- El, se dejó llevar por mí. Él dijo que… - los ojos de Jensen se llenaron de lágrimas, repentinamente recordar la voz de Jared era revivir el dolor, sus palabras. Ese doloroso “Te odio” que había gritado, estaba más dañado de lo que pensaba.

\- Tomate tu tiempo - aseguro - ¿Qué dijo él?

\- Él dijo que a él no le molestaba y que ya se lo imaginaba, que a mí no me gustaba lento, ¡Pero eso no es verdad! Y por más que él lo negara después, estoy seguro de que no le gustaba tanto como aparentaba.

La mirada de Misha se tornó seria.

\- Aun sabiendo que no le gustaba... ¿Lo seducías para que participara?

\- Era la única forma que no tuviera sexo con alguien más. – Respondió, quizás un poco brusco. - ¿Eso está mal?

\- En realidad no,  pero ahí radica un problema importante, estas atendiendo solo tus necesidades, no las de tu ex esposo - aseguro, el enojo del hombre frente a él no causaba nada en el psicólogo.

\- Lo hacía por los dos. -  replico, ansioso por irse, las ganas de salir de allí comenzaban a aflorar en el de nuevo.

\- Te aseguro que él lo hacía por ti, aunque hubiera sido diferente si fuera de su conocimiento el problema en si. – aclaro, dando un suspiro largo.

\- ¿Cómo esto me va a ayudar a…rehabilitarme? – pregunto, pasando su mano por su rostro y poniéndose de pie. – Solo veo dos opciones, o me la corto o me suicido. Ambas son viables.

\- Paso a Paso, pequeño saltamontes - bromeo causando el efecto contrario con ello. - Primero debemos ver que detrás de tu compartimiento y debes sacar muchísimas cosas que noto que te guardas, lo de tu padre y tu resentimiento con tu esposo. - aseguro sin desviar la mirada.

\- ¿Qué resentimiento? Yo lo amo. -  eso ultimo lo había confundido, aún más que el hombre supiera de su padre, eso tenía fácil solución, seguramente la boca fácil de Christian.

\- ¡Sé que lo amas! - aseguro serio - Pero más de una vez te apuesto que has pensado que sí él hubiera estado en casa contigo, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Y Jensen pensó que estaba comenzando a odiar a ese hombre.

\- No lo culpo. – negó con toda la convicción que pudo reunir en ese instante. – no es culpa de Jared, es mía.

\- Lo haces, y no lo notas. - aseguro simplemente - Repasa tus palabras...

\- No es su culpa, no lo es.  El solo quería seguir con su trabajo… - Jensen se siente confundido, no sabe a qué punto quiere llegar Collins, aunque no está del todo seguro de que quiera aceptarlo tampoco.

\- Pero Jensen ¿Y tú? ¿No te sientes desplazado? Apuesto que lo has pensando, que su estúpido trabajo era más importante que tú. - los recuerdos viene y Jensen cierra los ojos con fuerza, recordando el sentimiento.

Es horrible, le hace sentir barato, ¿Cómo puede culpar a Jared cuando este sacrificaba todo por él? Incluso a su mejor amigo lo desplazo porque Jensen se lo pidió. Podía odiar a Chad con toda su alma, pero nadie le daba el derecho de reclamarle algo a Jared. Mucho menos de sentir celos de Thomás Welling, ese odioso arquitecto que trabajaba con Jared.

Misha tiene razón, culpa a Jared de su estado, cuando este no tiene ni una pizca de culpabilidad en su sistema.

\- Lo ves. - dijo con un tono bajo como si leyera sus pensamientos - No quiero tampoco que pienses que todo es tu culpa, porque sencillamente no es así, solo quiero que empieces a comprender mejor tus pensamientos y con ello, aprender a ser más sincero... si lo hubieras sido en su momento, ahora estarían juntos ¿Entiendes?

\- Si, lo entiendo. Eso quiere decir que no soy una zorra por el gusto de serlo. – Misha negó con la cabeza, queriendo sacarle de su error, pero Jensen hablo primero. - ¿Cómo siquiera puede ayudarme con esto?

\- Como ya te dije, paso a paso y solo para dejarlo claro, no eres ninguna zorra. - aseguro con severidad - ¿Y porque tanta desesperación?

\- Porque… - Jensen bufo, girándose hacia la venta. – Porque comienzo a sentir que quiero tener sexo con usted… por eso quiero irme. - dijo casi sin aliento, avergonzado de si mismo.

Misha Collins debe admitir que eso se convertiría en una divertida anécdota entre colegas, por supuesto sin el nombre de Jensen de por medio.

 - Eso, no, me lo imaginaba.

\- Si, lo sé. Esta mañana no he podido masturbarme… así que comienzo a desesperarme. Esta semana ha sido muy dura. – una tonta excusa, la verdad es que estuvo a punto de hacerlo en la ducha, pero Chris siempre le atrapaba.

\- ¿Y porque no lo hiciste? – inquirió. - ¿Arrepentimiento o quizás Ian o Chris te detenían?

\- Ambas. Más la segunda. – respondió sintiéndose culpable, pero le ayudaba el ser sincero el que Misha no le reclamara nada, solo le hiciera ver la verdad.

\- Bien, ahora dime cuando lo hacías te arrepentiste en el momento, deseando parar y buscando a Jared, queriendo que este a tu lado.

_Ese hombre tiene que ser brujo_ , pensó con molestia el editor.

\- Si, normalmente me desespero cuando…cuando estoy en el acto, pero ahí veces en que todo trascurre natural. Creo. Porque casi no recuerdo nada de esos momentos. – susurra. Se ha sentado de nuevo, tomando el cojín del sillón y jugueteando con él en sus manos.

\- ¿Desesperarte cómo? - hizo una mueca de confusión - Se más específico.

\- Es como un ataque de pánico. - duda un segundo antes de continuar. - me vuelvo débil, tonto, no sé qué hacer y comienzo a buscar de escapar pero no puedo, nunca puedo.

El recuerdo le causa miedo, sabe que es como sentirse atrapado en una jaula, es ser otra persona que no quiere ser, una que aborrece a su esposo, o que quizás busca lo que este no le da en otro lugar.

\- Te vuelves el pequeño niño del que tu padre abusaba - soltó sin tacto alguno el psicólogo, viendo atentamente la reacción de Jensen, que tiembla con el recuerdo. - Y estoy seguro, que llamas a Jared...

\- Supongo, no puedo recordar mucho de esa época., fue hasta que cumplí los dieciséis y aun así no puedo recordar nada de lo que viví, ni siquiera que sucedió y como termine en Los Ángeles, hay un gran hoyo allí, y lo prefiero así. – Jensen tomo aire, Misha dándole un espacio corto de tiempo para que pensara lo que se notaba que quería decir. – Lo amo, quería que me protegiera, pero tenía tanto miedo… tanta vergüenza, de que me viera en esa situación. ¿Por qué?

\- No sé, tú dime - indico con una sonrisa sincera. - ¿Deseas morir, Jensen?

\- Sí, quiero morir, pero luego lo pienso y la respuesta es no. No quiero morir, no si tengo la oportunidad de cambiar… de curarme, como tanto se empeña en decir Chris. – el no cree en esas palabras, pero ahí una pequeña llama de esperanza en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar en primera instancia sobre el suicidio? No creo que haya sido Chris. - ambos soltaron una pequeña risa, pero que Misha corto poniéndose serio de pronto - Si no pudieras curarte Jensen ¿Lo harías? ¿Acabarías con tu vida?

\- Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, pero me gusta pensar que podre tener a Jared de vuelta, que… esto es una gran…puerta que debo atravesar para llegar a Jared, para estar bien de nuevo. No solo con él, sino conmigo mismo. Así es como me siento.  – El sol de mediodía comenzaba a colarse por las persianas de la ventana, le hizo preguntarse si Ian y Chris estarían aun allí afuera esperándole.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te perdonara?

Misha sonrió, ese hombre era más fuerte de lo que él mismo pensaba.

\- No hay vida sin Jared. – fue su sencilla respuesta, sus ojos cristalinos de nuevo al pensar en esa posibilidad que nunca abandonaba sus pensamientos.  - mi vida comenzó con él, y no va a continuar si no lo tengo a mi lado. Sé que quizás suene patético, pero… - sus ojos se encontraron con los de Misha, y no tiene idea –quizás una ligera– de porque un calorcillo subió a sus mejillas. – yo… considero a Jared mí príncipe azul.

Ahora sonaba como un idiota diciendo eso en voz alta, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Jared nunca. Bueno, quizás esa vez en que Christian logro embriagarlo, pero él no recordaba mucho, y Jared tenía un corazón tan grande que no se burlaba de él.

\- Sí empezaste a vivir con él… - su tono de voz es confuso - ¿Quieres decir que antes no te considerabas vivo?- pregunto asustándose de repente y haciendo una mueca de pronto. - ¡Aleja esas manos de tu entrepierna Jensen! - advirtió.

\- No las tenía allí. – reclamo Jensen cruzándose e piernas con una mueca de vergüenza absoluta. Terminaría espantando al doctor, aunque tal vez este era aun poquito paranoico. – Era por… por lo de mi padre.  No le gustaba como a él le gustaban mis hermanos, me golpeaba, un montón. Hasta dejarme inconsciente. - dijo cruzándose de brazos, pocas veces se había abierto a Jared con estas cosas.

Como siempre, todo lo que sucedía le recordaba al gigante castaño. Pero a estas alturas de la tortuosa consulta, podía ver las cosas más claramente.

Misha cerro la pequeña libreta que tenía entre manos y se levantó con algo de cansancio del sillón en el que estuvo por casi las dos horas que habló con Jensen - suspiro -, sonriendo a este que le miro curioso.

\- No puedo prometerte que lo recuperaras, pero... lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que no todo es tu culpa y que puedo ayudarte, Jensen, puedo hacerlo. - aseguro y suena tan comprometido tan confiado y seguro, que el periodista se quiere llenar de ese aire de confianza. - Es hora de que dejes que ese hombre joda tu vida, que el daño que te hizo se vaya y yo, voy ayudarte.

Se siente como Jared, como el intento ayudarlo, dándole todo el amor que podía reunir en su cuerpo; ofreciéndole su alma y su amor sin rechistar. No importaba si estaba enfermo, se odiaba con ganas. Misha iba a cambiar eso lo sabía, pero también sabía que la culpa no se iría por más que luchara contra ella.

\- Gracias. – fue todo lo que pudo decir, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al doctor. – va a ser duro.

\- Ian fue un hueso duro de roer, pero sobre todo doloroso. – bromeo, como siempre con un mal sentido del humor, estrechando la mano de Jensen con fuerza.

\- Bueno, al menos el tenia a Chris. – suena melancólica su respuesta, pero no dice nada más mientras Misha camina a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par para dejarle pasar por esta.

\- Jensen - llamó antes de que este se alejara - Creo que ocuparas momentáneamente unas pastillas, pasa a recogerlas con mí secretaria.

\- ¿Pastillas? - Pregunto, un poco sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo, Christian estaba moviendo un envase redondo de pastillas frente a él.

\- Aquí están, Jen. - dijo, pasando su brazo por el hombro de Jensen y atrayendolo a su cuerpo con cariño, sabia la línea que debía seguir, el como una sola sesión te dejaba devastado, lo había vivido con Ian, pero Jensen se veía bastante calmado.

\- Idiota. - acuso - Pareces mí enfermera personal.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando salieron del cine, Jared tomándole de la mano sin perder la sonrisa que la película le había dejado, aunque también en parte era por Jensen, el pequeño no había dejado de reírse contra su hombro, mientras que Jared soltaba carcajadas estruendosas, adorando cada momento que la mano de Jensen se movía sobre su pecho, y que sus gruesos labios se presionaban contra sus brazos desnudos por la camisa sin manga que vestía.

Jensen era tan pequeño en sus brazos que lo hacía sentir ese aire sobreprotector con él, queriendo tenerlo contra su pecho a cada momento. Así que la salida del cine no fue la excepción, lo tomo de la mano y enseguida lo pego a su cuerpo, besando su frente cuando Jensen protesto el ser jalado hacia el gigante.

\- J-Jay... - tartamudea, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa a medida que avanzan entre las personas, Jared le lleva a través de calles que Jensen no conoce por su aversión a salir solo, y le sorprende lo grande que es Los Ángeles para él, y lo fácil que es para Jared recorrerla.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Jen? -pregunto despreocupadamente, sus ojos quedándose fijos de los verdes en espera de una respuesta.

No sabe que es lo que Jensen quiere decir, no al momento claro, pero cuando este cierra sus ojos, las pecas sobre el puente de su nariz resaltándose con el sonrojo, sabe lo que está pidiendo sin que lo exprese en voz alta.

Se sonroja, sí, se sonroja porque con Jensen todo es así, es como si el sentimiento se hace más fuerte cada día, su nervios aumentando y sus sonrojos también. Así que si inclina y atrapa esos gruesos labios entre los suyos con delicadeza, empezando a besarlo apenas labio sobre labio y luego abriéndole la boca con cuidado, como si fuera su posición más valiosa. Y de hecho lo es.

Tomar a Jensen es algo que no ha  pasado por su mente, ni con copas de más gracias a Chad, no piensa de su novio de esa forma, solo lo quiere tal y como es, protegerlo de eso que sabe le afecta pero que Jensen finge – siempre– que no es nada.

 

Con el tiempo Jensen ha aprendido a besarle, al principio era tonto, y algo desesperado, pero Jared le había enseñado con toda su paciencia. Lo que nunca pudo cambiar –no lo quería tampoco– eran los soniditos que se escapaban de Jensen, esos gemidos cortos que era lo que más le provocaba de todo Jensen.

Y aunque el beso era lento, este en específico, Jared adoraba dejar de vez en cuando que Jensen tomara el control y empezara a succionarle la boca como si se llenara de él, y eso lo hiciera feliz. El sentimiento era mutuo.

Está sonriendo, cuando se separan por un poco de aire, simplemente para volver a empezar.

Sorprende a Jensen cuanto es capaz de distenderse de su alrededor, solo concentrando su atención en los labios de Jared, y sus manos en su cintura, sosteniéndole en lugar. Jared le hace gemir un poco más alto cuando es su turno de retomar el control, y es ahí cuando por fin se separan, porque Jensen comienza a endurecerse en sus pantalones, y si sigue, probablemente tendrá un ataque de pánico, como la última vez.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el más alto sonriendo tontamente mientras le acaricia la mejilla.

\- Sí. - Jensen se muerde los labios, antes de hacer ese gesto con estos que hace sonreír a Jared, entre un puchero y una mueca de incomodidad. - ¿me acompañas a casa?

\- A donde quieras, guapo - bromeo ganándose un pellizco en su bíceps. - ¡¡Auch Jen!! Eso es maltrato a menores.

A Jensen aun le costaba abrirse pero había descubierto algo que le fascinaba a ambos, a Jensen reír y a Jared hacerlo reír.

Eran cosas que aprendían el uno del otro lentamente, no les gustaba llevar todo apresurado, y tendían a llevarse bien con eso. Ambos sobrevivían a esto.

Jared por su parte estaba encantado cuando descubría algo nuevo de Jensen, cosas tontas, como que los ojos de Jensen brillaban con cualquier cosa de chocolate, en especial si eran galletas, era difícil estar con él y no devorarlas, o devorarlo a él.

\- No lo es, solo tienes 19, no eres un bebe. - se rio, Jensen, ocultando su rostro debajo de los brazos de Jared que ahora le sostenían por la cintura.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - replico haciéndose el ofendido -¡Tengo un puchero de niño, mira!- dijo tomando a Jensen de rostro y levantándolo un poco, pero antes de poder hacer algo un aire frio hace ambos tiritar y de inmediato pegarse el uno al otro - ¿No están contento que tu novio se ha una estufa con patas? -le pregunto Jared al oído.

\- Mu-uy fe-feliz. – la respuesta de Jensen hace que su corazón se encoja de amor. Es escuchar esas palabras y sentirse adorado en maneras que ni sus cariñosos padres lo han hecho sentir. – Gracias…por-por traerme… con-contigo.

\- No agradezcas por eso, Jen, más bien gracias por acompañarme - agradeció jugando con la nariz de su novio, moviéndola de una lado a otro.

Jensen gimió, apartándose de su juguetón novio y arrastrándolo a caminar de nuevo, ambos avanzando lentamente, porque la verdad ninguno de los dos quería despedirse por la noche, para ser su quinta cita Jensen ya sentía que podía confiar plenamente en Jared, que el chico castaño tenía toda su atención. A veces le sorprendía cuanto deseaba tenerle a su lado.

\- Oye Jen, amor - llamo haciendo sonreír al rubio, que secretamente adoraba ese calificativo con que Jared le llamaba, era como un recordatorio de que estaban juntos, que Jared era su novio - Puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta.

\- S-seguro. - respondió, levantando su mirada hacia Jared con algo de timidez.

\- El próximo domingo, es... bueno es el día del padre - menciono nervioso sin fijarse lo que sus palabras ocasionaban a su novio. - Mí padres y yo, queríamos ver si tendrías el honor de acompañarnos, es una cena humilde, no gran cosas, es para estar con quien queremos ¿Vendrías?

El temblor en la voz de Jensen le hizo notar de inmediato que había hecho algo malo, cuando este se separó de el con brusquedad, casi pudo jurar que todo el cuerpo de Jensen temblaba ante lo que sea que lo había asustado.

\- ¡N-no su-pué-puedo! - dijo, sus ojos se veían asustados, y por más que intentara no ver a Jared, su mirada cristalina siempre regresaba al gigante, casi como si pidiera auxilio.

\- Jensen... tranquilo - busco acercarse pero su novio se alejó de nuevo - ¿Qué sucede? - inquirió con un cierto pánico de voz, parecía que Jensen se desmayaría en cualquier momento. – Si no quieres, no hay problema cariño pero ¿Puedes decirme porque?

\- No, no puedo... n-no puedo. - Jensen negó con la cabeza, alejándose por la calle de Jared que le seguía preocupado, seguía repitiendo "no puedo" a cada momento. - no estoy... te-tengo que tras-trabajar...

\- ¡¡Jensen, Jensen!! - grito agitado, sus enormes piernas sirviendo para alcanzar rápidamente al estudiante de periodismo. - ¡Soy yo, tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Todo está bien! - murmura mientras de sus ojos están por bajar lágrimas pequeñas, estaba tan asustado como el mismo Jensen y solo quería atraerlo a su cuerpo y prometerle que todo estaría bien. - Soy yo, Jen - suplico - Soy Jay... Tu Jay.

\- ¡Dije que no puedo! - Jensen lo empuja, y se siente tan raro tener tanta fuerza en esos pequeños y delgados brazos que tiene, pero con todo y eso no logra apartar a Jared más de medio centímetro lejos de su cuerpo. Solo puede huir cuesta abajo.

\- ¡Y yo no te estoy obligando!- replico ignorando el golpe, ignorando el rechazo, todo, él solo quería que Jensen dejara de huir y volviera a ser su chico, su novio. - ¡Jensen por dios, mírame! ¡Todo está bien, no te obligare!

\- ¡Dije que no quería, Jay! P-por favor... - Jensen se refugió en el amplio pecho de su novio, abrazándose tan fuerte que a Padalecki debía dolerle, pero al contrario se sentía en parte aliviado de que Jensen se hubiera detenido cuando entraban al parque Washington, que quedaba justo al frente de la residencia de Jensen.

\- ¡Lo sé! Te escuche, Jen - sus brazos se afianzaron al otro cuerpo también. - Te escuche y no iras, jamás te obligaría. - estaba acariciándole la cabeza mientras sentía que el rubio empezaba a llorar en sus brazos - Lo siento, siento haberlo mencionado. - estaba tan desesperado porque Jensen se tranquilizara que se estaba disculpando por algo que no tenía lógica, y no sabía que se le haría costumbre más adelante.

\- Jay... no quiero que me haga daño... no quiero estar herido de nuevo... - las palabras de Jensen no tenían sentido para él, más que algo de lo que era casi inconcebible en sus pensamientos, lo único claro es que Jensen tenia miedo de alguien, y solo eso bastaba para romper su corazón.

-¿Quién es bebe? ¿Quién te hizo daño? - inquirió aguantando las lágrimas - Por favor, confía en mí...

\- No puedo... no puedo decírtelo. - las palabras de Jensen apenas podían escucharse atravesó de sus sollozos, que se volvían más agónico conforme se apretaba contra Jared. - es-estoy dema-demásiado asustado...

\- No tienes que estarlo, yo cuidare de ti a cada segundo. - aseguro separandose un poco, recogiendo con su mano los rastros de lagrimas. - Abre los ojos. - pidió con algo de míedo. – Mírame, Jensen, soy Jay, tuyo y te protegere... por favor dime quien fue.

Las esmeraldas de Jensen se abrieron para conseguirse con la expresion herida de Jared, estaba casi tan asustado como el, pero aun asi se mantenia firme por los dos, para el rubio, el míedo era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir, pero para Jared, esta clase de míedo era algo que solo había visto en las peliculas, y leido en los libros que su madre le había obligado a leer.

No se comparaba, por supuesto, este era un míedo doloroso, un temor agonico a perder a Jensen en toda esa oleada de emociones que el pequeño rubio era capaz de experimentar, en solo mínutos.

\- Soy yo... tu gigante y solo quiero saber para protegerte mejor. - susurro Jared, de sus ojos bajando una pequeña lágrima.

\- ¿No le di-diras a na-na-nadie...? - la voz de Jensen sonó tan bajita y aguda que casi no parecía suya.

\- No. - negó apenas conteniendo el temblor en su voz.

\- E-es... es... bueno, soy gay, Jay... - susurro, apretando la camisa de Jared entre sus dedos. - y mi padre, a él no le... el... - sus labios temblaron antes de que rompiera en llanto de nuevo, apartando su mirada de Jared.

\- No lo acepto. - susurro Jared sin poder evitar que un sollozo propio saliera de sus labios. – Oh, mí amor...

\- No quería decirte... no quiero que la...gente...sienta lastima de mí... - parecía un niño pequeño, limpiándose las lagrimás con la camisa de su novio, ahora que lo había dicho se sentía aliviado. - el... el me hizo cosas malas, Jay... estoy... tan sucio - susurro.

\- No. – negó de inmediato, con fuerza dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimás más de paso. - Primero no siento lástima por ti, me molesta que nadie haya estado ahí para protegerte y ayudarte... pero ahora, ese alguien seré yo y… - dios, no podía creer que su novio... que su bebe, él... todo tomaba sentido en su cabeza y eso lo aterraba. - Segundo tu no estas sucio, jamás, eres un Ángel... mí Ángel.

\- ¿Co-cómo? ¡Eso no es verdad! - estaba tan asustado, y sin embargo, Jared le miraba con más amor que antes, con un pasión que casi dolía sentir, porque Jared se había vuelto intenso a su alrededor, sus manos y palabras obligándole a no apartar la mirada de sus ojos que derramaban lagrimás como los suyos. - siento... siento mucho míedo.

\- No tienes porque... - su voz bajo de tono a uno seguro, buscando que ambos se tranquilizaran. - Siempre estaré aquí. - susurro antes de atrapar los regordetes labios entre los suyos

El beso esta vez es diferente, húmedo por las lagrimás de Jensen, y lleno de amor triste, adolorido por la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de esos ojos esmeraldas que ahora se encontraban cerrados, entregado en cuerpo y alma al hombre que le sostenía en pie. Su nueva razón para vivir.

Era lento, nuevo y profundo, sus cuerpos buscaron acercarse más queriendo fundirse el uno en el otro, con lentos movimientos, sus lenguas tocándose levemente y todo parecía ir lento, excepto sus corazones.

\- Eres mí Ángel. - susurro Jared en un segundo, cuando lograron separarse un segundo solo porque el aire se hacía necesario.

Quizás era demasiado temprano para Jensen decir que le amaba, pero era asi como se sentía, que podía volar al lado de Jared y ser suyo, y solamente suyo, para siempre.

Sinceramente no está seguro de como termino en aquel bar y menos en aquella pelea.

Es tarde, la noche estaba en su máximo apogeo al igual que la fiesta en aquel antro, las luces encandilaban, el olor a cigarro era molesto y fuerte, los gritos, las insinuaciones, el baile... luego los golpes, los gritos.... el increíble sentimiento de que nadie podía hacerle daño, que esta vez era el quien tenía  todo a su favor le llenaba cada vez que su puño se impactaba contra alguien y no importaba si le llegaban a golpear también, se siente bien, porque no es “ _el_ ” quien lo hace y eso le ayuda a sentir libre y por fin fuera de lo que significó un infierno.

Él es libre, ahí demostrando que es lo suficientemente bueno para serlo y no como siempre fue de pequeño, es dueño de lo que hace.

No le importa que la sangre manche su puño y que la propia baje de su frente, o que el tipo debajo de él este sollozando... tanto, que ni siquiera nota como entre la multitud se abren paso unos ojos verdes que están llenos de míedo y le llaman a gritos.

Cuando se despierta, no espera encontrarse con esos mismos ojos verdes azulados mirándole con preocupación, y porque no, decepción pura. Luce cansado, y sostiene una toalla humedad con la que limpia la sangre seca de su rostro. No tarda en ponerse vertical, alejándose del dulce toque de Chris, que le observa con una combinación de lastima y molestia, quizás incomodidad que no sabe cómo expresar.

El mundo le da vueltas alrededor, y juraría que tiene rota una costilla -quizás dos- pero ni estando loco le diría a Christian eso, aun no es que sean los mejores novios de mundo, pero Chris ha estado con el -porque es un insistente cabezota- y no es tan idiota como para no notar que Ian tiene un severo problema de autocontrol.

\- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? - murmuro cansado, sus ojos azules fijándose en los verdes pero aun hoy no puede sostener esa mirada que tiene tantos sentimientos que el teme corresponder.

\- Uno de mis amigos te vio en el bar anoche, al parecer alguien te golpeo y te dejo completamente muerto, gracias a dios, no literal. - sus palabras causaron un bufido en el de ojos azules, que desvió la mirada.

El castaño no sabía decir si era por la religión implícita y sus creencias, o porque intentaba dárselas de rudo. Ian no era precisamente un libro abierto, se sabía que había algo malo en él, algo que le hería profundamente.

 - No fue mí culpa. - murmuro con desdén y nunca lo es.

Kane sabe perfectamente esa excusa  y le molesta que Ian no se dé cuenta del daño que está haciendo tanto asi mismo como a otras personas.

A veces teme que en una de esas peleas lo pierda, que sea demasiado.... prácticamente se esta viendo envuelto en unas tres por semanas y es más que claro que es el quien las provoca.

\- Déjame curarte, y puedes volver a dormir. - Chris se está acercando a él nuevamente, con la toalla humedecida en agua tibia, listo para seguir viendo el daño que se ha causado, que espera no sea mucho, lo más grave que le ha tocado con Ian, fue su quijada dislocada y una muñeca abierta.

\- ¿Por qué, Chris...? - susurro sorprendido con las acciones de su novio. - ¿Por qué sigues a mí lado? - sabía que estaba cerca de una crisis.

Y aunque Chris no leyera mentes sabía que fuera lo que fuera que estaba mortificando a su novio estaba empezando a hundirlo.

\- Vamos, no empecemos con eso de nuevo. - Christian suspiro, desviando la mirada de Ian y centrándola en sus muñecas ensangrentadas. - solo me preocupo por lo que pueda sucederte uno de estos días si sigues comportándote de esa forma.

\- Si algo me pasa, no será mucho problema.

Hay tanta derrota en su voz que Chris se pregunta quien fue que dejo tan roto al voluntario, sabe que ese no es el verdadero Ian, no, es aquel que pasa horas dando su tiempo a diferentes causas, que organiza proyectos con esa gran sonrisa, que hace todo lo posible por ayudar a los demás.

\- No seas un idiota. - suena herido cuando lo dice, poniéndose de pie mientras deja caer la toalla al suelo, saliendo de su habitación, haciéndole notar a Ian por primera vez que no sabe dónde está, y por lo que puede adivinar, se encuentra en casa de Kane, las pista se la da las pintas que el chico carga encima, y no es precisamente mucha ropa.

Anda descalzo y se mete por un pasillo, le hace pensar que le ha dejado solo, pero aparece segundos después con una cerveza fría que le lanza hasta que esta cae en sus manos.

\- Tu ojo se está hinchando.

\- ¿Y me das una cerveza para el ojo? - preguntó algo divertido atrapando la lata en la mano.

\- Idiota, colócala sobre tu estúpido ojo, esta fría. - señala lo obvio, tomando la toalla de nuevo y aprovechando que Ian esta distraído tomándolo de la nuca con suavidad, ni siquiera nota lo cercanos que están cuando comienza a limpiar las heridas de su rostro.

\- ¿Estas molesto? - inquirió colocando la cerveza en su ojo y debe admitir que la pregunta es bastante estúpida.

\- Sí. - Y Chris no se corta al responder.

A veces le gustaría que fuera un poco menos directo, pero tampoco quiere cambiarle porque asi como es Chris lo adora, por más que se esfuerce en negar lo que sabe es innegable. Casi quiere decirle lo idiota que es por juntarse con una persona como el, pero gracias a Chris esa soledad que le asolaba cada vez, ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco.

Un “lo siento” quiere salir de sus labios, aunque sabe que sería patético porque no lo siente, esa es su forma de lidiar con toda esa mierda, la necesidad asfixiante de sentir que ya no es un niño que no lo lastimaran más... es su forma de no tener míedo de la puerta que se abre en las noches y dejan ver a ese hombre... -está temblando y no lo nota, pero Chris sí.

Le deja paralizado, y el solo sigue hablando, hablando consigo mismo y dejando que Chris le escuche sin intención alguna, le cuesta últimamente diferenciar lo que es la realidad de sus pensamientos. Por eso cuando siente una mano en sus labios que silencian sus palabras, es cunado nota lo que ha hecho.

Las lágrimas bajan de sus ojos azules y se está esforzando por mantener el llanto ante esos ojos verdes.

\- Yo puedo cuidar de mí... yo puedo, no soy indefenso. - murmuro más claro.

\- Se eso perfectamente, Ian. - Christian se esfuerza porque su voz se escuche normal, porque no flaquee, y no lo hace, más no lo siente asi, siente que la verdad es demasiado agónica como para aceptarla, y aunque quiere escuchar el resto no se atreve a pedir por más. Solo se acerca a Ian, tomando las manos de este entre las suyas y apretándolas.

 - Es que... lo necesito, necesito demostrarlo sino volverá. - está claramente fuera de sí, la mejor prueba es que si estuviera consiente estaría como el muro que siempre es, sin decir absolutamente más de lo que lo afecta.

\- Ian, Ian. Eso no es cierto. - Chris niega con la cabeza mientras suelta una de las manos de Ian, acariciando su magullado rostro, se ve tan débil, tan indefenso, y casi prefiere verle en una pelea a verle asi, destrozado y sin vida alguna. - Ninguno de los dos le dejara volver ¿me entiendes? - tiene una idea muy vaga de lo que pudo haberle sucedido al de ojos azules, y es solo porque no quiere a aceptar la cruda realidad que no termina de decirlo en voz alta.

Ian parece reaccionar, mientras asiente varias veces y al fin decide esconder su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, abrazándose a él sin decir nada más.

 

  


  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 10**

**Sonrisas rasgadas**

La segunda consulta no es mejor que la primera, solo que en esta, Jensen si llega hasta el punto en el que está sollozando en el sofá, ocultando su rostro en la bufanda de cuadros blancos y negros que aún conserva el olor al perfume de Jared, ese olor masculino que le hacía tan irresistible cuando salían a comer en algún restaurant de la ciudad. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, a Jared lo hacía irresistible todo.

Y ese allí, era justo el problema en el que Misha le había hecho confesar cosas que nunca haría. Cosas que había jurado guardar luego de abrirse con Jared, quien tendía a evadirlos con tal de no dañar al pecoso editor. Jensen nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente por haberlo hecho, pero en palabras de Misha, eso era algo realmente malo.

Misha había preguntado de nuevo el cómo se habían conocido, el que había hecho Jared para descubrirlo, y eso en parte lo había asustado porque recordaba el terror que le había causado el que Jared le invitara a una de las fiestas con su familia, donde estaría su padre.

\- ... no sé lo que me paso. Bueno, si lo sé. Pero esta vez fue peor, me asuste incluso intente golpearlo, pero por supuesto, Jared no se movió un centímetro, solo seguía insistiendo hasta que por fin le dije la verdad. – continuo hablando, dando un suspiro largo y cansado.

\- ¿Y él... te gustaba desde ese entonces? O quizás él se aprovechó de tu estado de vulnerabilidad, Jensen. – indago, esperando la reacción que de hecho buscaba: Enojo.

\- ¿Cómo puede decir eso de Jared? No le conoce para hablar así de él. – y ahí estaba, el Jensen a la ofensiva, defendiendo a alguien que había cambiado su vida más de lo que podía contar. – Él nunca me quiso por eso, de hecho él sabía que había algo malo conmigo pero nunca presiono hasta ese día, y luego los días siguientes fue muy dulce, nosotros ni siquiera tuvimos sexo hasta mucho después.

\- Pues no lo sé, Jensen, quizás era su manera de llevarte a la cama ¿Te presiono por sexo? ¿Te obligo?

\- No. Él fue muy amable. – Respondió, su mirada bajando a sus rodillas que mantenía presionadas juntas. – quizás demasiado, en comparación con… con él.

La sola mención de ese hombre que le hizo tanto daño le hizo estremecerse y encogerse aún más sobre si mismo, casi refugiando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

\- ¿Tu querías, Jensen? ¿O solo fue agradecimiento? – esta presionándolo de nuevo, quiere saber si vale la pena que Jensen intente regresar con su esposo, si en realidad le ama o solo se aferró a él porque era lo único que tenía.

\- No. No fue así, él y yo estábamos muy unidos en esa época, y yo quería saber lo que era… tener a alguien que me amara a mí lado, probar lo que era el amor verdadero del que todos hablaban

\- No estas contestando, Jensen, ¿Lo amabas cuando paso? ¿O solo lo usaste, sin decirle nada? - su tono salió execrable, justamente a propósito.

\- ¿Podría dejar de hacer eso? – estallo, poniéndose de pie. – yo le amaba, le amo ahora, nunca fue así, el nunca… fue algo que quería usar. Nunca. – Jensen resoplo cuando termino de hablar, acercándose a la puerta de salida.

\- Si sales por esa puerta ahora, Jensen, el no volverá. - es severo pero sincero. - Solo contéstame esto y terminaremos por hoy ¿Cómo o porque te enamoraste de él? - hubo un silencio incomodo, en el que Jensen bufo. - ¿Fue por medio del sexo, acaso?

Jensen se giró hacia él, regresando a regañadientes al sofá donde estaba tendido antes, no sin antes dar una mirada de antipatía al psicólogo.

\- El juro que me protegería de todo. Me juro que él no sería como los demás, que me perdonaría por todo; que me amaría como nadie. Me enamore de él cuándo supe que hablaba en serio. – había algo en sus palabras que hizo a Misha sonreír, esa fe en Jared que demostraba con sus palabras. – no me di cuenta que yo era un maldito bastardo que lo había usado para su beneficio  y ahora me doy cuenta de ello.

Misha sonrió.

\- Solo quiero que entiendas que aunque fuera así, tus sentimientos no son menos reales por ello. - aclaró cerrando su cuaderno. - Te enviare unos exámenes físicos para confirmar algunas cosas, calmantes. Bien hecho, Jensen. Avanzaste mucho hoy. – admitió sonriendo con orgullo.

La respuesta de Jensen fue un leve asentimiento, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del consultorio sin mirar a Misha, se encontró con Chris quien le esperaba afuera con una café en sus manos, Ian no estaba por allí, seguramente estaba metido en su trabajo de nuevo.

\- Más pastillas, - anuncio viendo a Chris reír mientras recibía las pastillas de la enfermera, que tenía algo por entregárselas a Christian en lugar de a él.

Fueron directo a casa de Christian después de eso, no se detuvieron en ningún lugar porque Ian les había enviado un mensaje explicándoles que había cocinado suficiente para ambos, y que –para Cristian– recordara que no podía dejar a Jensen solo en ningún momento.

Ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y no había nada bueno en la televisión por más que Jensen se esforzara en conseguir algo, mientras Chris se encargaba de servir el almuerzo en platos de cerámica, que sospechaba había adquirido el de ojos azules.

Cuando estuvo listo, Chris se sentó a su lado colocando el plato en la mesita de café con un vaso de jugo y una pastilla, pero había algo más implícito en sus gestos que hizo a Jensen suspirar.

\- ¿Algo que quieras decirme, Chris?

\- ¿Tan sumamente obvio soy? - el editor no contesto solo enarco una de sus cejas. - Bien, yo... es que llamo tu secretaria, la solicitud de divorcio llego hoy, temprano. – esta consiente que no fue con el mayor tacto que lo dijo, pero tampoco quería sobre proteger a Jensen.

Causo lo que debía causar, una mueca de dolor en Jensen, quien hace un esfuerzo enorme por no echarse a llorar con la noticia, se odia asimismo por ser tan débil, dios, quiere destrozar todo a su alcance en estos momentos.

\- No sé porque mierda estoy haciendo esto, Chris. No me ama, solo estoy perdiendo mí tiempo con esta tontería del psicólogo.

\- Jensen, duro prácticamente dos semanas en darte el divorcio que juro daría al día siguiente. – indico Chris, rodando los ojos con molestia por la negatividad de su amigo. – Te ama idiota, el solo está herido y no es precisamente la persona más sensata del mundo cuando lo está, lo sabes mejor que nadie. - rebatió probando un poco de puré de papa que su pareja había dejado para él, era increíble como Ian adoraba complacerlo, mas cuando la noche anterior había mencionado que le apetecía comer eso.

\- Ahora es cuando lamento no habértelo contado antes… - susurro, apenado porque su amigo fuera capaz de ver todo desde afuera, y señalarle lo obvio, lo que él no veía cegado por el dolor. – hubiese sido diferente.

\- Si, quizás… - susurro comprendiendo la tristeza de su amigo. - Le negaras el divorcio ¿Cierto?

\- No tengo más opción, Chris, si le doy una respuesta rápida entonces el pensara que no lo amo. – susurro, su mirada afligida concentrada en el techo de la habitación. - ¿Puedes ir por ellos mañana?

\- Por supuesto, pero esperare a Ian no voy a dejarte solo. - aseguro señalando el vaso con la pastilla que antes había dejado al lado del rubio. - Tomate eso.

Era patético estar recostado en su silla mirando el cielo y estar pensado en el hombre que se había detenido a aplastar su corazón. Aun quiere un porque, diversión, afán... crueldad, cinismo, ninguna le suena a Jensen, ni lógica; y le enoja que aun hoy, herido como esta, lo siga idealizando.

Su vista se devuelve al escritorio donde están los papeles con los que trabaja hace una hora y hace una pequeña mueca, hasta el trabajo le parecía vano, sin vida y aburrido. Todo porque al final del día... no había nadie esperándolo, bueno eso es algo injusto porque si hay alguien y es Tom.

La puerta de su oficina se abre, dejando ver al hombre en que acababa de pensar.

\- Hola, hermoso. – Ahí estaba ese tono meloso que comenzaba a detestar, pero que no se atrevía a quitar de Tom, no tenia el corazón para reclamarle nada a quien se había preocupado por el todos estos días. - ¿Terminaste los papeles que te mande?

\- Si, señor. - hay cierta decepción, pero sobre todo aburrimiento. - ¿Algo más que deba hacer?

\- Eres bastante efectivo, Jared. – sonrio Tom, orgulloso porque el castaño fuera tan diligente. - ¿Estas cansado? - pregunto, dejando una caricia sobre el cuello de Jared, tratando de hacer que sus hombros se relajaran, ya que parecia algo tenso.

\- No, nada del otro mundo. - aseguro sin apartarlo de su lado.

\- ¿Seguro, hermoso? – Pregunto de nuevo, sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse con el solo pensamiento de tener a Jared dentro de el de nuevo. – Podríamos hacerlo, aprovechando que todos ya se han ido a casa…

\- Yo... - no le gusta hacerlo en lugares públicos y menos cuando esto le trae recuerdos, como el de su único encuentro con Jensen en publico, y eso no termino nada bien. - No, mejor no, no aquí. - respondió tratando de alejarse.

\- Vamos, hermoso...solo será un momento. Yo puedo hacer todo el trabajo... - Tom coloco una de sus grandes manos sobre el paquete de Jared, masajeándolo a través del pantalón, los pocos días que llevaban juntos, Thomás no había querido presionar por el hecho de que sabía lo mucho que al joven le afectaba el rompimiento de su esposo.

Era consciente de que poner una erección en los pantalones de Jared era una tarea difícil, y solo lo lograba cuando este cerraba los ojos y pensaba -como creía que Tom no sabía- en Jensen Ackles.

\- Pero… - se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, a su mente viniendo la sonrisa del que pronto seria su ex esposo, y con ella un jadeo salió de su labio. - Esta... bien. - murmuro no muy convencido.

Tom se puso sobre sus rodillas con rapidez, sin dudarlo un segundo, y le desabrocho el pantalón negro,  dejando a la vista su cuerpo completamente desnudo debajo de la tela no tan gruesa.

\- Eres increíble, hermoso. -  susurro, cuando dejo completamente al descubierto su miembro moreno. - Me gusta que sigas mí consejo de no ponerte ropa interior. – sonrió satisfecho por haber cambiado ese pequeño hecho, de haber trasformado al púdico Jared Padalecki.

Muy a su pesar, su cuerpo reacciona y se nota aún más cuando deja salir un suspiro al sentir el aliento cálido de Welling sobre su polla, que empezaba a despertar con más fuerza.

\- Oh… demonios. – maldijo cuando su jefe se apodero del glande haciéndole jadear con una sonrisa de por medio.

No entendía a su propio cuerpo o su cabeza... él no era así, a él no le gustaban esas cosas pero sin embargo ahí estaba duro como piedra en una situación por demás incomoda y extraña, obedeciendo a ese hombre y una voz de alarma se escuchó en su cabeza “¿Qué me está pasando?” pero quedo acallada, como muchas otras cuando Tom engullo su miembro sin aviso previo.

Siguió sintiendo las largas succiones por unos minutos más, las manos de Tom parecían una serpiente larga, tocándole por todos lados, acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo por debajo de sus ropas que ahora estaban totalmente arrugadas por las fuertes manos del hombre arrodillado entre sus piernas.

No podía ver su rostro, porque sabía que su erección se bajaría de inmediato, por eso mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y su mano apretando fuertemente los brazos de la silla, hasta que Tom se detuvo, subiendo con ligeros beso por su piel cubierta por su camisa, hasta que llego a sus labios.

\- Jared, hermoso, quiero más. – susurro a su oído. Una de sus manos manteniendo el miembro en erección.

Jared bufo tratando de concentrarse en lo que fuera menos esa voz, menos ese deseo que él no compartía y sabía que no lo conseguiría por mucho tiempo por lo que con algo de fuerza se levantó y con él a Tom, tan solo para empotrarlo con la fría pared del despacho. Las paredes retumbando un poco con el movimiento y Welling jadeo con gusto cuando sintió la enorme polla de su nuevo juguete frotar contra su culo desnudo, que el mismo Padalecki había dejado así luego de bajar sus pantalones casi con una fuerza salvaje.

\- Te voy a follar. – solo dice eso, no puede pensar o pronunciar ese nombre. No cuando seria el recordatorio de que no está con el hombre que ama y que nunca volverá a estarlo.

Casi arranco un  grito de sorpresa  de Thomás, si había algo que le gustaba al hombre de ojos azules era que le dominaran completamente, y sabia con solo ver a Jared, que este tenía ese potencial, que podía controlar todo si lo quería, y también sabia lo fácil de manipular que era.  Estuvo por correrse cuando este hablo en su oído, voz gruesa y ronca arrancándole un suspiro y un gimoteo completamente patético.

Lo próximo que sintió el de ojos azules fueron dos gruesos dedos entrando en su culo, sin previo aviso y mucho menos sin lubricante. Eran grandes como todo Jared y pronto se abrían como si de tijeras se trataran mientras este mismo había tomado entre su mano libre uno de los pezones de su nuevo amante y los estrechaba con fuerza, sin cuidado solo obteniendo más jadeos gustosos de su acompañante.

Pronto la habitación empezó a llenarse del olor inconfundible del sexo, ambos cuerpos sudaban. Y en el caso del más alto, el descontrol era demasiado por lo rápidamente sustituyo sus dedos por su miembro, un jadeo con nombre ajeno quiso salir pero lo acallo mordiendo con fuerza  el hombro de Welling.

A Tom, le gustaba la manera en que se lo hacía desesperado, como si tuviera años sin sexo, la forma en que se metía en su cuerpo, en que lo hacía sangrar, porque sabía que el líquido que sentía chorreando por sus piernas  era sangre, era el problema de hacerlo sin lubricante. Pero para Tom era lo mejor del mundo, sentir ese dolor más la polla de Jared tocando su próstata, se estremeció cuando lo sintió más profundo, ese hombre iba a volverlo loco.

El ritmo que tomo Padalecki fue hasta irreconocible para el mismo, no había el más mínimo cuidado o consideración solo embestía como si solo eso pudiera hacer y cuando sintió que no podía llegar más profundo y que lo necesitaba tiro a Welling al suelo, de manera que pudiera abrirlo más profundamente y con más fuerza; y así lo hizo casi aullando de placer conforme llegaba directo a la próstata del otro hombre.

Tom gritaba de placer y dolor por partes iguales, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos por el éxtasis en el que estaba, casi tocando el nirvana. No sentía nada más que ese pene saliendo y entrando en su cuerpo. Jared lo tomo por sus brazos hasta lograr ponerle sobre sus rodillas, y eso fue todo lo que necesito Thomás para venirse sobre el suelo, derramando su semilla blanca.

Segundos después Jared se corrió en su interior.

\- Jared, eso fue increíble. – jadeo un tiempo después, cuando logro calmar su respiración.

Pero lo que recibió en respuesta fue un sollozo mientras el empresario se salía de su cuerpo abrazándose a si mismo, mientras dejaba caer más lagrimas por su rostro.

\- Lo siento, dios yo... no sé qué pasa conmigo, lo siento. - el pánico había comenzado tan pronto vio salir la sangre del cuerpo de su jefe.

Tom se rio suavemente, acariciando la cabeza de Jared con un cariño casi enfermizo.

\- ¿Bromeas, hermoso? Eso ha sido maravilloso. – dijo aun tratando de recuperar su aliento, pero le estaba costando mucho, aun podía sentir el órgano recorriendo su cuerpo, y la cercanía de Jared no ayudaba en nada a que se recuperara.

\- Pero, dios te lastime - señalo lo que era visible para cualquiera y no entendía como Tom no lo veia, como confundia el dolor con el placer. - Y además, no entiendo sabes tan bien como yo que estaba pensando en otro, ¿Por qué lo permítes? - inquirio desesperado.

\- Porque lo deseo, Jared. Y eres mío ahora.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que todo se había desatado, la ciudad no había cambiado un apice desde eso, seguía siendo la mísma sucia Los Angeles de sus años en la universidad; no había nada nuevo más que la nueva replica del Square Garden en míniatura, y algún que otro homenaje a las torres gemelas. Pero para Jensen la ciudad no era más que una vasta tierra aburrida y triste sin la sonrisa de Jared Padalecki para ilumínar la noche.

Observo con tristeza las llaves que tenia en la mano, un llavero de un osito cariñosito (el rosadito) que Jared le había regalado en broma y que el adoraba secretamente.

Debía volver a casa y recoger su ropa, ya su abogado se lo había advertido, y aunque estaba allí contra su voluntad, podía sentir lo bien que encajaba su presencia con el lugar. Sabia que a esa hora Jared no estaria en casa, asi que eso haria las cosas más faciles.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, y la casa seguía igual a como la había dejado, solo que esta vez había un Camaro negro estacionado frente a ella, un auto que estaba seguro no era de Jared.

Abrio la puerta, aun dudoso de lo que encontraría, pero cuando lo vio, todo su cuerpo temblo de rabia y dolor a partes iguales.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Ackles! - saludo efusivamente Welling, sentado con una sonrisa prepotente en el sofa principal de la sala que tantos recuerdos tenia para la antigua pareja. - ¿Cómo estas?

Había valido la pena investigar un poco y saber que Ackles iria ese dia y a esa hora a su antiguo lugar, su expresión valía oro y más valdría dejarle en claro su enorme y bien tonificada nueva propiedad.

\- ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? – pregunto de inmediato, ganadose una sonrisa de vuelta que le descoloco, Jared no estaba por ningún lado por lo que podía observar, pero ese hombre por si solo lograba que la habitación se sintiera pesada. –  ¿Dónde está, Jared? ¿Está aquí? ¿Y porque siquiera quiere saber usted como estoy? Estoy bien, ahora ¿Dónde está Jared?

Lo primero que escucho en respuesta fue una risa algo siniestra que le ocasiono escalofríos.

\- La vida es maravillosa, ahora usted puede tener sus encuentros en libertad y Jay… - lo dijo con toda la mala intención del mundo. - ahora puede buscar otra persona que le valore en realidad. - espero unos segundos antes de continuar, esperando el efecto deseado. - Seguro Jared se alegrara de saber que usted esta excelentemente bien, disfrutando de cuanta polla pueda tener.

\- ¿Qué sabe usted de mí vida? – mascullo Jensen, guardando sus llaves en el bolsillo y volviéndose a la cocina. Aun buscaba a Jared y una explicación para que ese hombre estuviera allí. – Así que Jared no dudo en correr a sus brazos cuando terminamos, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Me puede dar una buena razón por la que él habría de dudarlo?, buscaba amor, seguridad y por sobre todo fidelidad y yo, Ackles - se señaló a si mismo cuando estuvo nuevamente frente al editor. - Puedo darle eso y más, nunca le hará falta nada, podrá realizarse laboralmente y en el amor, una vida integra que yo puedo dársela como usted no fue capaz. Además - continúo sin dar tiempo a que el otro hombre hiciera otra cosa más que apretar sus puños. - Se algo de su vida que por mí Jared nunca experimentara, su vida es miserable Ackles y su miseria, es mí alegría.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos de Jensen, quien las retuvo como todo un campeón, controlando el tono de su voz cuando hablo con frialdad.

\- Me alegro por los dos, señor Welling. Que pueda hacerlo feliz es bueno.  – se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la casa, pero no noto como Welling lo seguía por el caminito de piedra, aun con esa sonrisa de comer mierda que comenzaba a odiar.

\- Siempre me pregunte como un hombre como usted - hay desprecio puro en su voz - Podía estar al lado de alguien como él, mí respuesta surgió cuando note lo muy fácil de manipular que es Jared, como una página en blanco y ¿Sabes?;  cuando termine de formarlo, será otra persona totalmente diferente. - termino volteándose y emprendiendo su camino a su propio y exclusivo vehículo.

Era sorprendente como tres semanas de terapia se habían ido a la mierda tan rápidamente.

Se montó en su camioneta –la que Jared había comprado para el y que a el no le gustaba manejar- y condujo al bar más cercano, era demasiado temprano, pero ya conseguiría algo que se lo tirara fuerte y duro contra la pared, no le importaba si era un viejo en sus tardíos 60 o un motero de esos con tatuajes, solo quería sentir de nuevo.

Sentir algo. Lo que fuera.

Sin percatarse de nada, mucho menos de donde se metía Jensen no vislumbro como en una silla alejada de la entrada principal, estaba Chris practicando con sus acordes.

El joven músico estaba ansioso, tocar en ese bar había significado mucho esfuerzo, audiciones y porque no, uno que otro favor que tuvo que cobrarse, pero valía la pena. Ese bar era uno de los favoritos de él e Ian, tenían recuerdos ahí, tan hermosos que aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, recordarlos hacia que su corazón saltara de emoción. Ese toque sería una sorpresa para su novio.

Suspiro, cuando no sabe porque levanto la vista y todo su buen humor, junto con su sonrisa se esfumo tan pronto vio al otro lado del bar a Jensen, prácticamente encima de otro sujeto.

\- Pero qué demonios… - murmuro, dejando su guitarra olvidada mientras se dirigía como un rayo hacia su amigo y el desconocido.

\- Podría dejar que me dieras todo el día... – escucho decir a Jensen, su mano se había colado dentro del pantalón del extraño, le sorprendía verlo en ese estado, algo que nunca imagino de él.

Era como si fuera otra persona, no su amigo. Su voz, su gestos... todo era diferente.

\- Lo siento, amigo. - anuncio sacando con fuerza la mano del editor de los pantalones del desconocido. - Lastimosamente, esta noche le darás a tu mano derecha, no a esté. - señalo para luego sacar, sin dejarle mediar palabra alguna, a Jensen de aquel bar.

\- ¡Chris! ¿Qué coño estas haciendo aquí? - pregunto sorprendido cuando este lo empujo contra la camioneta. - No me tomes así.

\- No sé, déjame pensar, quizás porque aquí será mí próxima presentación. - grito estallando de un momento a otro. - Te dejo salir por primera vez solo en tres jodidas semanas y ¿Qué pasa? Te encuentro  intentando revolcarte con el primero que acepte, ¡Por dios Jensen! ¿Qué sucede contigo?

 - Jared está viviendo con Welling. – soltó de un tirón, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y dejando caerse contra el auto, avergonzado de su propia debilidad.

\- Oh. - de inmediato se sintió un imbécil por haberle gritado a su amigo, aún más considerando que este estaba enfermo por lo que con un suspiro resignado se acercó a Jensen, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de este y acercándolo su pecho. - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- El estaba en su casa, me dijo que lo está haciendo feliz. – musito, aferrándose con fuerza a Christian.

\- Eres algo tonto, Jenny. - musito con cariño. - ¿Y tú le vas a creer, en serio? - pregunto ganándose como respuesta un sollozo. - Es obvio que solamente lo hizo como una forma de marcar su territorio y de paso joderte.

\- Pero él estaba allí. En nuestra casa, Chris. Nuestra casa, mía y de Jared. – susurro, descubriendo su rostro solo para mostrar cuan mal estaba a un Chris que comenzaba a sentir su propio corazón encogerse.

\- Idiota - acuso sin fuerza en su voz. - Seguramente tomo las llaves de Jared, aún debe conservarlas. – aclaró, preocupado por lo que podría eso causar en Jensen. No sabía porque todo esto con Welling le sonaba más allá de otra reación, como si el sujeto fuera peligroso. - ¿Que más te dijo el imbécil?

\- Dijo que iba hacerlo suyo, que Jared era manipulable, es un maldito bastardo, debí haberlo golpeado... –mascullo, dándose cuenta que había actuado como una damisela herida, huyendo sin siquiera romperle su bonito rostro al imbécil que tenia a Jared entre sus fauces.

\- ¡Ese, es el Jenny que conozco! - señalo con una risa alegra de por medio quedando opacada cuando algo vino a su mente. - Pero creo que no tienes de que preocuparte con respecto a eso, a menos que sea cierto que Jared es...- se quedó callado esperando que su amigo le pusiera en el camino correcto, es decir si era cierto o no.

\- Algo… - la mirada extraña que Chris le dedico fue lo que le hizo confesar. – Ok, sí. Es totalmente manipulable si sabes tratar con él, pero no fue mí intención aprovecharme de el en ningún momento, estaba necesitado porque me quisiera que no sabía qué hacía.

\- Tranquilo, sé que no lo fue, el problema es que él sí lo está haciendo con toda la mala intención – afirmo con seguridad. - Y algo me dice que eso es peligroso, tienes que reponerte pronto, Jensen.

\- ¿Qué tal si Jared ya no me ama? ¿Por qué no piensas en esa posibilidad? No todo puede ser de cuentos de hadas, puede que el este ya enamorado de ese Welling, y de verdad no quiera nada conmigo, Chris. – Exclamo, comenzando a sentir la histeria aumentar en su sistema.

\- Claro, yo soy el que cree en cuentos de hadas... ¿Y tú qué? Eres un maldito paranoico ¡Tres semanas! Jensen, nadie olvida una relación de cinco años en tres semanas.

El editor admitía que quizás, con algo de esperanza que ese, era un punto bastante válido o quizás Chris era bastante convincente.

\- Y si en el peor de los casos así fuera - anuncio interrumpiendo los pensamientos del otro. - Le patearemos juntos el culo a ese Welling y te colaras de nuevo en el corazón de tu torre con patas.

\- No le digas así. – mascullo empujándole, y limpiándose el rostro, debía verse patético en el estado que estaba.

\- ¿Hey sabes algo que me he preguntado desde que estábamos en la universidad? - inquirió serio, como si realmente fuera un tema importante del que iba a hablar ahora mismo. - ¿Acaso Padalecki es proporcional en todas partes?

\- Eres un imbécil, además, desde cuando te importa el tamaño, ¿Acaso dejas que Ian te la meta? – no es su intención preguntar, mucho menos cuando Christian le está introduciendo en el bar de nuevo, sentándose en las mesas donde había dejado su preciada guitarra.

Una risa nerviosa fue lo primero que escucho, luego como Chris se aclaraba la garganta claramente incomodo.

\- Que cosas dices. - murmuro simplemente.

\- Oh, por el amor a dios, ¿Te dejas coger por Ian? ¡Eso es enfermo, hombre! – Jensen no pudo contener la risa, apoyándose contra la pared y riéndose como un descosido de su amigo que estaba más que sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué? - sonó indignado de inmediato. – Jamás, yo soy el activo. - afirmo con poco convencimiento pero los ojos verdes del periodista se quedaron fijos en los suyos, tan mortalmente que era evidente que no le creía ni una sola palabra. - Si, lo dejo - soltó con resignación. - Pero - continuo mientras subía el dedo índice a la altura de ambos graciosamente - Un solo comentario de eso y eres hombre muerto menos frente a Ian

Jensen lanzo otra carcajada.

\- No puedo creerlo.

El sol estaba jodidamente alto aquella mañana. Y mientras buscaba enrollarse con mejor éxito entre sus sabanas pensó que era algo injusto, él como su mundo se había prácticamente derrumbado en una noche y ahora estaba en esa gran cama, atrapado y no de manera metafórica. Miro con algo de desdén, y porque no, miedo a su lado y se encontró con que no había nadie.

Suspiro aliviado y su atención se mostró de inmediato en una nota que tenía la letra de Welling.

Era su momento, Welling había salido por una emergencia según el pequeño papel y estaba solo, sin algún extraño matón cerca que increíblemente fuera más alto y fornido que él. Debía llamarlo, estaba seguro que era la última oportunidad que tendría.

Saco su teléfono y el miedo lo inundo pero ya había marcado, y ahora esperaba respuesta al otro lado.

\- Ackles  - respondió una voz adormilada al otro lado de la línea, seguro Jensen no había visto el remitente, y había contestado sin pensarlo, pero también había algo en su voz que sonaba extraño, algo desgastada como si su pecoso hubiera estado llorando.

\- ¿Por qué me negaste el divorcio? - inquirió Jared sutilmente. Eso no era precisamente para lo que lo llamaba -dios sabe que no-  solo quería oír la voz de Jensen quizás por última vez, porque como estaban las cosas con Welling no veía una salida en que su aun esposo o su familia no se vieran lastimados.

Además si es sincero, es más fácil preguntar eso que hacerlo con la primera duda que tuvo apenas le escucho, que era preguntar si había estado llorando y el porqué.

\- ¿Jared? Amor, ¿eres tú? – pregunto, obteniendo por respuesta la voz de Jared respondiendo lo que intento ser un seco “si”. - Pensé que era obvia la razón. – respondió, respirando hondo para no romperse allí mismo.

\- Por favor, no me llames amor. - pidió con voz monótona pero las lágrimas ya bajaban por su rostro. - No es obvia, nada obvia, Explícate, por favor. - cerro los ojos con fuerza conforme sintió su cuerpo temblar.

Quería hundirse en los brazos de Jensen y nunca despertar, una lástima que la realidad fuera otra.

\- Aun te amo, Jared. Aun eres todo para mí. No quiero el divorcio, dame un poco de tiempo por favor, danos un poco más de tiempo.  – suplico, mordiendo las ganas de preguntarle por Welling, de preguntarle si le amaba aun, o si le añoraba.

\- No. - exclamo asustado. - Tu... solo fue un juego, nunca me amaste así que al menos déjame ir,  ¿Disfrutas tanto burlarte de mí? ¿No fueron suficientes cinco años? - había empezado a llorar y se odiaba por ello.

Tampoco era ese el objetivo de esa llamada, reclamar dejarle ver cuánto le afectaba... el solo quería despedirse...

\- Jay, - el nombre de los labios de Jared casi le saco un suspiro de alivio. - nunca fue mí intención hacerte daño... nunca, cariño. No quería que esto pasara.  - suspiro, tratando de calmarse. - ¿Por qué fuiste corriendo con ese hombre?

\- No lo hagas, Ackles, no te atrevas a juzgarme... solo es que yo, necesitaba cariño, el que tu cínicamente fingías darme, necesitaba sentir que le importaba a alguien.... pero sobre todo necesito sacarte de mí corazón, aun lo necesito.

Considerando la situación en que estaba no se arrepentía de dar a entender sus sentimientos, no cuando estaba casi seguro que Tom no le dejaría ir por las buenas, y menos por las malas.

\- No voy aceptarte el divorcio, Jared. Aun me amas, si no me amaras serias capaz de venir a verme y escupirme en la cara todo el odio que sé que no sientes, amor, y yo también te amo, más de lo que te imaginas. – sabia, ahora estaba más que seguro de que Jared sentía algo por el aun, de que podía recuperarlo.

-Yo... - los sollozos inundaron su boca y tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para calmarse, segundos en que Jensen solo escucho como lloraba en silencio. Hecho que en cinco años de estar juntos, rara vez había pasado. - Dame el divorcio, Jensen, es lo mejor para ambos - suplico.

\- No, bebe, no te lo daré, podemos superar esto. Nos amamos, Jared.  – susurro, lamiendo sus labios.

\- No hay nada que hacer, Jensen, mi abogado tomara medidas más fuertes. - pero lo que iba a decir se vio interrumpido cuando escucho un ruido afuera. - Mierda, debo colgar - su esposo sonaba de pronto asustado y eso llamo mucho la atención del periodista - Adiós... Jen.

Jensen permaneció un rato escuchando la línea muerta en su oído, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos de nuevo, se dejó caer en su cama, y a los pocos minutos volvió a dormirse.

Al otro lado de la línea muerta, Jared se secaba las lágrimas con rapidez,  con la misma que uso para llegar al baño y lavarse los ojos mientras se vestía, solo así fue como logro calmarse lo suficiente para enfrentar a Thomás que estaba sentado sobre la cama, se notaba cansado, y por primera vez Jared se daba cuenta de lo hermoso que era, con su cabello largo detrás de sus orejas y sus ojos azules fijos en el en una mueca extraña que no supo identificar.

\- Hermoso. ¿Ocurrió algo mientras no estaba?  -pregunto poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Jared que lo recibió rodeándole la cintura. Tom era fácil de manejar en sus brazos, pese a ser mucho más alto que Jensen.

Jared bajo su vista y simplemente negó. Cuando estuvo a la altura del oído de este, dejo ir su aliento levemente.

\- Quiero comer.

La vergüenza le invadió, por el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Tom había sido quien le había enseñado lo que esas palabras significaban para alguien como él, y eso le hizo reír bajito, que Jared lo pidiera significaba progreso, quizás lento porque podía ver que había estado llorando, pero él era un santo de la paciencia, un poco.

\- Pues yo vengo muy hambriento... -  susurro, acariciando el pecho de Jared, - ¿Me lo quieres hacer fuerte, húmedo y delicioso?  Solo como tú sabes, hermoso.

\- Si, eso quiero – sin ningún otro preámbulo, Jared empezó a besar el cuello de Welling. – Te deseo, Tom. - murmuro. Quizás era hora que superar a Jensen y por eso había dicho el nombre de su Jefe.

Fue cuando los besos pasaron a ser mordiscos, saboreando con su propia lengua las marcas que empezaba a dejar por todo ese cuello.

Tom se sonrió, al parecer su nueva adquisición ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse, solo quedaba terminar de domesticarlo.

\- Vamos a la cama, hermoso. – su tono era el de un hombre orgulloso, y todo porque su nueva adquisición ya comenzaba acostumbrarse a las necesidades de ambos, solo quedaba domesticarle completamente, y Jared seria suyo.

Suspiro mientras era guiado por Tom a la cama, ese no era él... nunca le gusto ese tipo de sexo, entonces ¿En qué momento comenzó a pedirlo el mismo? Y entro en un pequeño estado de pánico, de seguro Tom lo noto porque afianzo el agarre que tenía sobre su mano.

\- Vamos, hermoso,  sabes lo que quiero. – por supuesto que Jared lo sabía, e intuía que lo que Thomás buscaba debajo de la cama no era otra cosa más que su set de esposas metálicas, de las cuales había intentado convencerle de que las usara en él. - ¿Quieres ponérmelas? -  susurro sensualmente en su oído para luego lamérselo.

\- No Tom, es que a mí no me gusta eso. - dijo conteniendo un jadeo mientras sentía a Tom  morder levemente su oreja, dejando una marca.

\- ¿Quieres que te la chupe, es eso hermoso? - mientras comenzaba a mordisquearle los pezones, su mano bajando a la entrepierna de Jared sin darle tiempo a pensar, solo tomándolo completamente sin pudor alguno, y luego deslizándose bajo su cuerpo para succionarlo.

Jared estaba estático, su mano presionando la cabeza de Welling mientras se follaba su boca con un lento vaivén, tocando el fondo de la garganta del hombre que disfrutaba cada movimiento.

Jared se quedó viendo cómo se movía la cabeza de Tom y parecía de pronto que los cabellos negros eran rubios, que los ojos azules eran verdes. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, quería verlo... quería estar con él.  Y de pronto sus brazos trataron de alejar a Tom, esto estaba mal, él no estaba y no estaría en posición de sentir algo serio por ese hombre. No cuando aún estaba enamorado y perdidamente -cabe destacar- de su pecoso.

Tom se detuvo de inmediato, observándole con algo de molestia que se iba transformando en enojo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Jared? ¿No quieres hacerlo?

\- No. - contesto seguro.

La lucidez golpeo su cabeza, olvidándose de las disimuladas amenazas de Tom, de los matones que siempre le acompañabas, decidió que esa era su única oportunidad de salir de ahí, nunca por muy herido que estuviera su corazón debió permitir que Welling se acercara.

\- Estos es un error Tom, perdóname y mañana tendrás mí renuncia, esto no es correcto. – afirmo terminando de acomodarse su ropa.

\- ¿Así que ahora vas a dejarme? ¿Es eso lo que dices, Jared? – su voz subió peligrosamente de tono mientras se colocaba de pie, su cuerpo cemí desnudo ahora exponiéndose ante Jared que desvió la mirada, causando más ira si era posible en Welling.

\- Sabes que aún lo amo, sabias eso tan bien como yo cuando iniciaste esto. - afirmo restregándose el rostro. - Así que no eres una víctima, sabias en lo que te metías. - trago un poco de saliva buscando calmarse. - Cinco años de relación no se esfuman tan fácilmente.

\- Bien. – quedo mucho más que atónito con la respuesta de Tom, y sabia, intuía, que se venía algo muy feo detrás de ello. - Jared puedes irte, pero no saldrás tan fácilmente de esto. Tu estúpida esposa dejara regados sus sesos por toda su cama si renuncias al trabajo, yo mismo me encargare de eso. – Su sonrisa tenía tanta maldad que un ser tan puro como Jared se estremeció con solo verlo, por no decir que con sus palabras casi vomita su bilis en la alfombra.

Thomás se movió a la cómoda frente a la cama, sacando una carpeta llena de papeles a rebosar, aunque parecía bien organiza.

\- Puedes empezar con esto, quizás te dé una idea de la clase de personas que soy, porque esto es solo el comienzo. – a medida que hablaba se acercaba a Jared, había dejado la carpeta sobre la cama, y ahora sus manos acariciaban los brazos de Jared. – buena suerte, hermoso. – y con eso salió de la habitación.

Tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para tomar el valor de abrir la carpeta, lo primero que vio fue datos de distintas personas, unas con una enorme x por encima de sus rostros. Otros con un círculo y unas escabrosas anotaciones cercan.

Quizás lo que más le asusto es cuando vio a Jensen, a su esposo, estaba enmarcado con un circulo y entonces lo entendió, el circulo eran aquellas personas que estaban vivas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, adjuntado a la foto había unas notas que indicaban hasta la más mínima costumbre del editor e incluso de las últimas semanas.

Dejo caer el archivo en la cama. Era más que claro que si se iba en esos momentos, Tom le mataría... mataría a la primera y única persona que ha amado en su vida, su Angel...

\- No puedo. – murmuro dejando salir unas lágrimas  por sus mejillas.- Si es doloroso estar cerca de ti... dios… - cerro los ojos imaginándose como seria nunca verle más y su corazón casi se rompió.

Con eso salió de la habitación, aun con los rastros de lágrimas y algo pálido.

\- Me quedó. - musito frente al hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá. - Pero no le hagas daño por favor, me quedare pero déjalo fuera de esto... hare lo que quieras.

\- Sé que lo harás. – respondió Thomás desde el sofá.

Su vista estaba perdida en el televisor que adornaba el centro de la habitación, a la cual se accedía bajando dos escalones desde cada cuarto contiguo, incluso de él pasillo principal, era una casa lujosa, Jared lo había notado cuando había venido la primera vez, pero nunca fue o seria como su casa.

\- ¿Así que?

\- Te dije que harías lo que quisieras - replico algo desesperado e irritado, ganándose una mirada de desagrado del otro hombre.

\- ¿Dilo de nuevo? Te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a rogarme que te deje follarme?

La cara de Jared se desfiguro unos segundos por el pánico de lo que parecía ser un juego cínico y enfermizo.

 - Si. - contesto temblando, unas lágrimas bajaron de su rostro y se quedó quieto, como si su cuerpo estuviera consiente de que se había metido en algo de lo que quizás, nunca saldría.

\- ¿Entonces a que esperas, imbécil? -  se sintió peor que una bofetada, peor que cuando Jensen se enfadaba y le lanzaba lo que tenía a mano solo por buscar herirlo.

\- ¿Me... dejas fo... follarte? - pidió al sentarse al lado del otro hombre, las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos cafés sin tregua. - Por favor... déjame follarte… - pidió esforzándose porque sonara su voz más sensual y segura que antes, al igual que sus pequeños besos que ya dejaba por encima del cuello contrario. - Por favor...

Lo que hizo Jared luego de que Thomás le exigiera más, fue colocarse sobre sus rodillas, y hacer algo que pocas veces hacía con Jensen, succiono a Tom por largo rato, ahogándose con el tamaño de este y las arcadas que le daba tocar a otro hombre; eso era lo que más le afectaba, que Tom no despegaba sus ojos frívolos de él, vigilando cada una de sus reacciones, buscando el mínimo pensamiento sobre Jensen.

\- Suficiente. - gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía más, de que Jared era un jodido inexperto, pero después de todo estaba lo que se podría llamar “enamorado” de él.

Por eso le permitió, separase de él, de su boca rosada saliendo un hilillo de saliva y pre semen que hacían a Padalecki mucho más apetecible.

\- Eres tan hermoso y sexy... -le limpio la barbilla con su dedo, apartando así la saliva que ahora caía por él. -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Jared? ¿Quieres regresar a la habitación?

No contesto, no estaba seguro de que su voz saliera lo suficientemente fuerte por lo que simplemente se abalanzo a besarlo, con fuerza y desesperación. Cada contacto iba con miedo y terror pero también con deseos de proteger lo que más amaba en la vida, y eso tuvo que hacerlo algo real porque Tom gimió conforme él lo llevaba con facilidad hasta el dormitorio.

\- Átame, hermoso. - suplico abriéndose de piernas, una vez Jared estuvo completamente sobre él. – no me lubriques, solo házmelo, duro como sabes que me gusta.

Y como el odiaba.

Pero pese a todo, obedeció a lo que escucho y con algo de inquietud coloco las esposas, mientras sus pollas se rosaban entre si haciendo a ambos jadear. Y como acto reflejo chupo su dedo para dirigirlo a la entrada de Welling, sabía que había pedido nada de lubricación pero al menos necesitaba algo, no podía ver sangre de nuevo y sentirse responsable de ello... se terminaría volviendo loco lo sabía.

\- ¡Hazlo, Jared! – exigió, arrastrándolo con sus piernas hasta que lo tuvo pegado a su pecho, y Jared no tuvo más opción que introducirse en el hombre bajo su cuerpo, empalarlo de un solo movimiento que los dejo sin aire.

Tom apretó los puños en vista de que no podía sujetarse al cuerpo moreno que tenia encima. Se abrió lo más que pudo, sintiendo el rozar de ese duro miembro en su interior, que temblaba como una hoja por las sensaciones.

No se permitió pensar, ni nada de eso, solo empezó a empujar con fuerza concentrándose en la estrechez que lo rodeaba, era simplemente deliciosa. Era un hecho, se estaba volviendo loco.

Y lo confirmo cuando tomo las esposas balanceado el cuerpo contrario de forma que pudiera llegar más fuerte, los empujones eran salvajes y la sangre bajaba por los muslos contrarios sin que el dejara de empujar en algún momento.

\- ¡Jared! – exclamo Tom cuando se corrió, entre su pecho y el de Jared, sus ojos en blanco, pero Jared no se detuvo por ningún motivo, siguió buscando su propio placer, tal y como Tom se lo había dicho hace un tiempo, el cómo le excitaba que el castaño persiguiera su placer.

Jared comenzó a correrse momentos luego. Su semen confundiéndose con la sangre y empapando las nalgas del de ojos azules.

\- Tom…- jadeo mientras se dejaba caer encima del cuerpo contrario.

\- Eres mío ahora, Jared. - Tom sonrió con una mueca de triunfo cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios del castaño.  Era suyo, controlado por el miedo, pero pronto controlado por el placer.

 

**Capitulo 11**

**Manos Manchadas de Sangre**

En la casa de Kane reinaba el silencio, al menos unos minutos antes de que Jensen Ackles comenzara a removerse en la cama de un lado a otro, buscando alejar su mente de las murmullos demasiado altos que escuchaba. Sus ojos se abrieron cansados, no podía ser más de las nueve de la mañana, definitivamente no su hora de ponerse de pie.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la infraestructura del techo, casi podía ver cada línea fina de grafito dibujando la figura del apartamento, y con ello las manos largas y hermosas de Jared trazándolas, enseñándole en vano como le gustaba diseñar, el cómo su propia casa estaba hecha con sus manos. Eso le hizo sonreír, aun triste, pero más tranquilo.

Pronto las voces subieron de tono, y se dio cuenta de que no era la televisión de la sala lo que le había despertado, sino la voz de Chris que subía el tono, debía estar discutiendo con Ian.

\- Es que esto es ridículo, ¿Cómo puede importarte tu madre si ella actuaba como si tu padre no te violara cada noche? ¿Por qué quieres presentármela? - gritaba Chris, un sonido fuerte en la pared le indico que su amigo seguramente había golpeado esta para descargar su furia, o quizás había sido Ian.

\- No lo entiendes, Chris, no era su culpa, quiero dar este paso para terminar de cerrar ese capítulo de mí vida. - explico algo frustrado por la actitud de Christian. - Para empezar contigo... limpio de manera correcta, juntos, pero lo necesito... por favor - sus ojos azules se centraron en el otro hombre, acuosos como estaban y claramente demandantes de que le comprendieran.

\- No, no, no, me niego, si era su culpa, ella lo sabía, y te dejaba ahí, ¿Qué clase de madre deja a su hijo así? ¡Y  no me salgas con que también era agredida! Porque te juro que saldré por esa puerta y no regresare en unos días. – amenazo, dándole la espalda a Ian porque no soportaba verle a los ojos. No en este estado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Chris? Es decir - un sonido de frustración salió de su garganta antes de dejarse caer en el sofá - Es mi madre, necesito hacerlo si vamos a casarnos...

\- A mí no me jodas, Ian - dijo empezando a buscar su abrigo para irse de ahí - aquí el único que se está haciendo algo eres tú, una madre protege ante todo a su hijo, no hace lo que hizo ella, abandonarte y dejar que tu padre tomara lo que no era suyo. – Se acerco a la puerta, apretando fuertemente su chaqueta entre sus manos, estaba furioso ahora.

\- No, Chris no te vayas... - susurro el voluntario sujetándole del brazo, se había movido con tal rapidez que sus pasos no se habían escuchado.

Y de inmediato el otro hombre reconoció ese tono en su novio, Ian casi nunca lloraba pero cuando lo hacía, era porque de verdad la situación le afectaba y estaba por su tono de voz, a punto de hacerlo.

\- ¿Para qué quieres que me quede? - pregunto dando un suspiro, la mitad del enfado ya se había desvanecido con ese tono, era casi imposible resistirse.

\- Solo no te vayas, es que... yo no quiero que terminemos como ellos, como Jensen y Jared - murmuro con dolor en todo su ser. - Quédate...

\- Ian, nunca dije nada de terminar, solo estaba furioso. – se apresuro a decir, tomando a su novio entre sus brazos. - discúlpame, hagamos una cosa, déjame asimilar lo que me pides, pensarlo con la cabeza más fría, y luego decidimos. – termino regalándole una sonrisa a Ian, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza, como le tenía acostumbrado a tratarle.

El voluntario asintió buscando alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? - murmuro dándole un besito en la barbilla para luego recostarse en el pecho de su novio.

\- Si, películas y palomitas, no quiero provocar a Jensen con ningún sonido - le dijo en el oído con una sonrisa de disculpa, sabía que Ian iba a protestar. – ni pienses en eso de hacerlo en silencio, sabes que no podrías ni aunque lo intentaras.

Ian lo empujo, haciéndose el enfadado sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Sabes que por eso, aunque supliques, no recibirás nada? En ninguna posición ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! Podemos hacerlo en otro lugar, quizás podamos volver a… ya sabes, probar tu resistencia… - Chris no hizo más que continuar el juego, haciendo reír a su novio hasta que en un movimiento rápido, Kane le tuvo contra la pared, sus piernas abiertas y sus caderas conectándose en embestidas largas.

\- Chris... Mmm, no aquí - murmuro riendo, su frente contra la contraria.

\- Oh dios. Lo siento.  - Jensen se sonrojo viendo a los otros dos pegados como si fueran uno solo. -¡¡Yo pensaba... que se habían ido!!

Realmente lo pensó cuando escucho el repentino silencio, quizás pensando que Chris se había marchado o que ambos habían entrado en su habitación, no esperaba encontrarlos a ambos en esa posición.

\- No, no nosotros lo sentimos - murmuro Chris saltando lejos de Ian como si fuera un resorte.

Lo único que le faltaba era que Jensen viera lo muy vulnerable que se volvía con Ian.

\- ¡¡Lo siento!! - Jensen miro el suelo, evadiendo ver los dos cuerpos que aun se notaban calientes y necesitados del contacto con el otro. – no importa.

*

Una hora después, antes de que Chris se fuera al trabajo, estaban sentados a la mesa, Ian hablando de su trabajo mientras Chris practicaba sus acordes, Jensen escuchando pacientemente, distraído de las necesidades de su cuerpo, esas que le impulsaban a querer enrollar su lengua con la de Ian.

Estaba a punto de saltarle encima, cuando su celular vibro en sus pantalones, eso era muy raro puesto que no muchas personas tenían su número personal, era un mensaje de texto y cuando lo vio, su corazón se acelero dolorosamente en su pecho.

_"Te espero en nuestra antigua casa, en 15 minutos, ven solo. Jared."_

Jensen se quedo paralizado por tanto tiempo, que Chris lo observo extrañado, intercambiando una mirada dudosa con Ian.

-¿Qué... demonios... y eso? -inquirió perplejo Chris, mirando por encima del hombro del periodista, el mensaje.

-No lo se. – respondió, sin levantar la vista. - ¿Debería ir?

\- ¿Es Jared? -pregunto el voluntario con ambos asintiendo en respuesta - Podemos ir contigo y esperarte en el auto - aconsejo unos segundos después el voluntario.

De pronto, a su cabeza vino la posibilidad de que Jensen haya escuchado lo que dijo y solo espera tener un golpe de suerte y que no fuera así.

\- ¿Lo harían? -pregunto aun sin asimilar el mensaje del todo, y sin prestar a tención a la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Ian, se podía leer culpable en cada fibra de su ser.

\- Claro, Jenny, respira - aconsejo golpeándole la espalda con cariño- Y cámbiate de ropa mientras alisto la camioneta.

Unos minutos después cada uno estaban en silencio en camino al apartamento de Jensen, quien se mordía el labio indeciso y nervioso, e incluso recordando que no le había comentado a Chris lo de la llamada.

\- Jared me llamo en la tarde el otro día, el me dijo que no le negara el divorcio. – explico, acomodándose en el asiento trasero. -  y dijo que quería sacarme de su corazón. – dijo para que solo los dos hombres le escucharan, ambos reconociendo ese tono risueño en su voz.

El tono picaron de la voz de Christian se oyó de inmediato.

\- ¡Lo sabía, es decir, si! - exclamo - Nadie nunca me hace caso, eso es una lección para ti, Jenny, solo necesitas conseguir que te de una segunda oportunidad.

\- Intentare que funcione… - susurro Jensen, abrumado por la emoción de su casi hermano.

Su hogar seguía igual que la ultima vez, solo que ahora fuera de él si estaba el auto de Jared, esa gigante camioneta que lo expresaba tan bien, porque era como él, fornida y siempre brillante – si, Jared era uno de esos que no les gustaba ni una mancha de polvo en sus autos – y eso le hizo sonreír, significaba que su esposo poco había cambiado.

¿Eso era una buena señal?

Dentro, la casa estaba como el día que vio a Tom en ella, pero esta vez Jared si la ocupaba, sentado en el sofá donde veía sus manos distraídamente, se notaba nervioso.

\- ¿Jared?

\- Me voy mañana de la ciudad, Jensen - susurro sin atender al otro hombre, sus ojos no lo buscaron y su voz sonaba lejana como si no estuviera hablando con él realmente.

Las palabras causaron una impresión en Jensen que no hubiera imaginado, ¿Qué querría decir su aun esposo con eso? Acaso todo se había acabado, y cada esperanza que tenía se había esfumado para siempre. Y luego recordó lo que había sucedido más temprano, y con eso supo que había algo aquí que no encajaba.

\- ¿Eso qué significa, Jay? – Pero saberlo –o intuirlo– no impidió que la voz de Jensen temblara como una hoja al viento al hablar, sabía que el daño estaba hecho y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para derramar las lágrimas que sus ojos retenían en vano.

\- En estos momentos tengo tanto rencor e ira en tu contra, eso significa... pero también te amo, te amo como no tienes idea, así que es un adiós, me voy y quizás nunca regrese – afirmo las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus ojos sin que le hiciera nada por detenerlas.

\- No, Jared. Tú no quieres irte, solo lo dices por… defenderte, pero no tienes que hacerlo, no por mí culpa. – Jensen se acerco  a él, sus ojos llenos de melancolía, acaricio su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas. - ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Tom es mucho mejor que yo?

\- Jamás - susurro recostándose en el cálido toque de la mano del periodista - Pero no puedo decirte, solo eso... que me voy, pero quiero que me prometas que vas a empezar de nuevo, que te olvidaras de mí y que serás capaz de enamorarte de verdad, quizás de alguien que sea capaz de dártelo que sea que yo no pude - su voz es pura agonía. -Continua tu vida, prométeme que serás feliz - rogo dejando salir un leve sollozo.

Jensen negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

\- Tú me diste lo que yo necesitaba, ¿Acaso no recuerdas como nos conocimos? – Jensen se alejo de él, casi llegando a la puerta de entrada, huyendo de la mirada de Jared.

Jared se levanto y Jensen no pudo ir mucho más allá, no cuando sintió las enormes manos de su esposo tomarlo con una delicadeza que casi no recordaba y acercarlo a su cuerpo para simplemente comenzar a besarlo, lento pero apasionadamente como si quisiera recrearse en sus labios para no olvidarlos. Había una despedido en aquel contacto y miedo, así como también dolor.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, lo siento - murmuro Jared cuando se separo su frente pegando contra la contraria - Promételo, solo así puedo irme tranquilo... por favor - añadió para luego atraer al hombre más pequeño con fuerza a sus brazos.

\- No puedo ser feliz sin ti, Jay.  - paso sus manos suavemente por su espalda, aferrándose a él todo lo que su tembloroso cuerpo le dejaba. - Si te vas acabare con mi vida, porque no me servirá de nada seguir existiendo. - afirmo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en ese momento.

\- No digas eso, no lo hagas...porque si haces eso yo también lo hare ¿Entendiste? - murmuro suspirando con el contacto de las manos de su esposo contra su espalda - Te amo - no pudo evitar decirlo, aun lo sentía y empezaba a pensar que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, que Jensen era el amor de su vida por más cursi que sonara. - No digas eso...- suplico.

Jensen se acurruco más contra Jared, escondiendo el rostro en el grueso cuello de su esposo, se estaba tan bien tenerlo de vuelta en sus brazos.

\- Yo también te amo. Luchare por lo nuestro, Jared... podemos superar esto, lo haremos, amor... - le acaricio el cabello suavemente, antes de acercarse más a él, colocando su boca sobre el oído de Jared. - Se lo que Tom está haciendo.

El cuerpo castaño se puso rígido de inmediato, e incluso su rostro se torno algo pálido.

-  ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto mientras dando un paso atrás intento alejarse.

Jensen lo atrapo con sus brazos, dejándoles unidos en medio del salón, no iba a dejarle ir, no podía contar con que Thomas no estuviera escuchando y por eso necesitaba hacerlo, era algo con lo que debía ser cuidadoso, ya se lo habían advertido.

\- Se como está ganando dinero. Sé porque te atrapo aquí. No dejare que nos haga daño, me curare, superare esto y te recuperare. Podemos comenzar otra vez.

\- No, no lo sabes todo - murmuro notando como la calidez de Jensen había relajado su cuerpo por lo que intento alejarse nuevamente - Tengo que irme, Jensen, solo... sigue tu vida... se feliz - insistió, su cuerpo temblando cuando logro alejarse pero lo que vio en esos ojos fue decisión pura, tanta confianza que le resulto extraña verla en los ojos contrarios. - Además no puedes recuperar lo que ya perdiste - agrego, buscando la manera de esfumar esa confianza, de que Jensen le olvidara... le odiara, sería lo mejor para él.

Sin embargo, Jensen le conocía bastante bien.

\- No te he perdido, y lo primero que supe de ti fue que nunca me harías daño. Eso sigue igual. – Jensen se separo de él, no sin antes reclamar sus labios en un apasionado beso que les dejo con la vista nublada. Fue doloroso dejar a Jared solo en el salón de su casa, pero ya le había dejado claro su punto, no iba a perderle, ni iba a abandonarle mucho menos.

Ian y Chris les esperaban afuera, Ian estaba observando todo con minuciosa precaución desde la ventana del auto, mientras que Kane observaba el otro lado de la calle, le había parecido ver que de un auto negro su conductor no se había bajado, ya eso era algo sospecho para alguien tan desconfiado como él.

El rubio se acerco al auto y subió sin decir nada, al menos hasta que Christian hablo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?  - pregunto, encendiendo el auto, aun sin apartar la mirada del auto negro.

\- Welling. – dijo a modo de respuesta, observando la duda en sus dos amigos que no entendieron absolutamente nada de lo que hablaba. – Lo siento, fue algo que… es algo que no podemos hablar aquí, creo que se los contare en el apartamento.

Las emociones que llenaron el auto eran distintas, principalmente, porque el auto negro los siguió al menos tres cuadras hasta que simplemente desapareció. Como si hubiera decidido de pronto que no eran un riesgo o un problema. Era extraño, todos lo sabían y no decirlo en voz alta solo lo hacía más grave, porque era real y debían cuidarse.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Chris entro con un gran suspiro de por medio atrayendo a sus brazos a su novio que estaba claramente nervioso. Contrario a Jensen que curiosamente estaba más calmado de lo que le había visto desde que todo inicio.

\- Oh nunca he sido bueno para el silencio, ¿Quieres decirnos que sucede? - pidió Ian dirigiéndose al periodista, recostándose en el pecho de su novio esperando que eso lo calmara. Aunque Chris también estaba nervioso, lo sabía.

\- Mientras estaba en mí cuarto, bueno en su cuarto de invitados, pensé que quizás para recuperar a Jared debía buscar la forma en la que Thomas quedara mal. – explico, recostándose en el sillón caoba donde tanto había ahogado sus penurias. – quería… joderlo, literalmente. Quería encontrar algo que lo destrozara, la verdad no sabía que buscar.

Se detuvo, respirando hondo porque de la nada, una emoción enfermiza comenzaba a formarse en su pecho, subiendo rápidamente.

\- Y lo que encontré… lo que encontré fue desastroso, una cosa llevo a otra, y termine consiguiendo su nombre en casos de corrupción, en casos de robos de órganos y asesinatos, estaba marcado en cada lugar, luego de eso hice algunas llamadas al periódico, pidiéndole a Mark, un amigo, que buscara las noticias de ese hombre. – se detuvo de nuevo y tomo aire. – fue grandiosa toda la mierda que conseguí, es un corrupto, y aun así el FBI ni siquiera tiene una foto de él, lo que quiere decir que seguramente también les paga a estos hombres.

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco, Ian fue quien lo noto, como el calor se le subía a la cara, pero Jensen siguió hablando.

\- Había este agente, Morgan algo… es quien se empeña en decir que Welling no tiene nada de santo, y… intentaba comunicarme con él cuando… - Jensen rio nerviosamente. – cuando descubrí un montón de videos de ustedes teniendo sexo.

Nadie hablo, el silencio se apodero del apartamento y el primero en reaccionar fue Chris con un enorme grito que casi dejo sordo a su novio que estaba en sus brazos.

 - ¿Quéeeee? , es decir... ¿Cua... cuales videos? -tartamudeo con vergüenza.

 Ian rodo los ojos y decidió intervenir.

\- A ver niños, concéntrense, eso nada tiene que ver con Welling - acuso el voluntario, sus mejillas blancas invadidas de un color rojo fuerte.

\- No hace falta que tengas un ataque de pánico, ya comprobé lo que me contabas sobre que Ian a veces era activo en su relación, se te da muy bien tomar por culo, Chris. – Dijo, haciendo sentir peor a Christian de lo que ya estaba antes.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que ver esos videos precisamente? - era un grito agónico lo que dejo ir el músico, al menos hasta que su novio lo golpeo en la cabeza para tomar el luego la palabra.

\- No deberías ver eso Jensen, estas en tratamiento ¿recuerdas? inquirió suspirando - Pero ya dejemos ese tema, dinos lo de Welling.

\- Pues el hombre está en la ciudad, por lo que me dijo Mark que le informaron.  Así que hablare con ese hombre. – murmuro, tomando uno de los cojines y apretándolo con su pecho. - el planea llevarse a Jared con él. No voy a dejar que lo haga, la policía tiene planeado emboscarlo pronto, si lo hacen con Jared de su lado ira a la cárcel también.

\- Debemos alejar a Jared de Tom antes o buscar pruebas de que está en contra de su voluntad con él, algo que demuestre su inocencia - murmuro Ian serio - Jensen ¿Avisaste a la policía?

\- No, aun, tengo que hablar con ese hombre primero, pero ellos montaron guardia, por lo que me contaron, porque uno de sus compañeros policía fue asesinado. – susurro poniéndose de pie para quietarse los zapatos y colocarlos ordenadamente cerca de los otros zapatos en la entrada. – La razón por la que Jared no se ha alejado de él, es que seguro lo amenazo conmigo… dios.

Fueron palabras pesadas, tan pesadas por ser precisamente reales.

\- Bien, nosotros te acompañaremos - afirmo un Ian muy decidido, separándose de su novio -¿Cuándo y donde?

 - ¿Qué? No voy a dejar que ustedes vengan. - dijo Jensen con una convicción que no hizo mella en sus dos amigos.

\- Y nosotros no dejaremos que vaya solo - afirmaron ambos hombres a la vez. Ian soltó una risita y Chris solo se sonrojo ocultándose entre los brazos del voluntario, mientras murmuraba planes de venganza contra el periodista.

\- Ya paso de la etapa de pena a agresiva - aclaro Ian viendo a Jensen reír.

\- ¿Molesto porque te vi desnudo, Chris? – pregunto, antes de soltar una carcajada, con eso tendría suficiente para joder a Kane por el resto de su vida.

\- Maldito infeliz... espera - se separo de Ian mirando a su amigo con duda - ¿Por qué tan feliz de pronto? Joder, pareces una lámpara que irradia felicidad.

La risa de Jensen se detuvo al instante, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

\- El me beso. – dijo con timidez.

El voluntario sonrió de inmediato.

\- Con que te beso... No fue lo único que hizo ¿Cierto?

\- Me dijo que me ama, pero se notaba el miedo de que Tom me hiciera algo.

\- Sabía que aun te amaba - dijo Chris buscando calmarse cuando de pronto se acordó de algo muy importante. O al menos cayó en cuenta de ello. - Pero aunque quites a Tom del medio y con el ese miedo, no será fácil, Jared recordara lo que hiciste - no había terminado de hablar cuando Ian lo vio severamente.

-¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad – se defendió inútilmente el músico.

\- Gracias, Chris, a ambos por haberme acompañado hoy. - Jensen comenzó a caminar a su habitación con paso lento, y antes de desaparecer en el pasillo se giro con la mirada fija en Ian. - No terminaran como nosotros, Ian, puedo asegurárselos.

\- Eres un insensible - susurro el voluntario bajando su mirada avergonzada al suelo, mientras Chris solo le abrazaba.

 

** **

**Capitulo 12  
Confesiones Dolorosas**

Era un hombre de palabra, un hombre reacio, bueno en su trabajo, y sin embargo, luego de veinte años sirviendo al FBI, a la INTERPOL, y al condado de policía de Seattle, Washington, su ciudad de origen,  todo lo que podían decir sus cinco ex esposas era que era un maldito cabrón y saca tus cosas de aquí, Jeff.

Una después de otra, todas con las mismas palabras en la boca. _Eres un amargado, no te merezco, merezco algo mejor, tendrás que madurar, Jeff_. Por eso odiaba a las mujeres, le hacían plantearse que el mundo era un lugar mejor sin ellas, hasta que recordaba a su hermosa madre que le esperaba todas las navidades en su pequeña casa a las afueras de Seattle.

Para Morgan, su trabajo era lo primero, y lo último, como le dejaba claro a cada una de sus mujeres, que se enamoraban de él tan rápido como se desenamoraban, no le dolía cuando le dejaban, solo  le dolía cuando estas le recordaban que toda su vida sería un infeliz con su actitud de Rambo.

Incluso así, el mismo con los años lo había aceptado, era un amargado y viviría con ello. Más recientemente su amargura se había acrecentado por el único caso que había tenido en los últimos dos años.

Thomas Welling.

Ese era el nombre del maldito caso que tenía, Beaver se burlaba de el cada vez que ese mocoso – porque eso era para él – se salía con la suya.

Welling le había dado una vista oscura y fría de lo que era la corrupción en el sistema, si tenías dinero, ni el FBI era capaz de atraparte, si eras un infeliz que mataba porque no conocía nada más que la muerte –siendo un psicópata enfermo-, terminabas pudriéndote en la cárcel municipal más cercana.

_“Lo malo del negocio, Morgan”_ le había dicho Beaver cuando Thomas salió por la puerta principal de la comisaria de Pennintong, Indiana. Limpiando su impecable traje blanco y reuniéndose en su lujoso auto con dos hombres que llevaban armas debajo de su ropa. Esa había sido la última vez que le había visto, hasta que dos muertes, seis casos de robo de órganos y muchas extorsiones, hicieron que el águila girara la vista a Los Ángeles.

Sin embargo, que fuera Welling quien cometiera estos delitos era algo de una posibilidad en un millón. Los Ángeles era una ciudad peor que la misma Miami, aunque aun no le llegaba a los talones a Detroit. Pero fue un golpe de suerte que llegara allí de vacaciones, buscar una nueva esposa, y regresarse a Quántico con ella. No estaría tan mal.

Pero lo que encontró fue a la asquerosa sabandija por la que le pagaban atrapar, bebiendo champagne en el hotel donde estaba residenciado, pero lo que vio a su lado fue lo que capturo su mirada, un chico de piernas largas con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de este hombre, de mirada triste, parecía que estaba siendo forzado.

Cualquiera podría jurar que había pasado bastante tiempo llorando y no precisamente porque tuviera en su rostro un surco de lágrimas, si no porque sus ojos estaban hinchados, y esa rata de Welling sonría como si el muchacho -que ahora más que nunca estaba convencido que estaba siendo forzado- fuera su gran premio.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, o sí... pero no era un policía que por obtener un ascenso o terminar un caso tan largo como este se llevaría entre la placa aun inocente. Y su instinto le decía que ese chico lo era.

Fue como decidió entonces que lo más sensato era investigar lo que Welling había estado haciendo en esa ciudad y como ese chico se había quedado envuelto con esa cucaracha.

La sabandija era jodidamente buena cubriendo sus huellas, se dio cuenta cuando luego de horas de investigación y de cobrar unos cuantos favores, se encontró con que Thomas Welling era un socio a cargo de un consorcio de empresas constructoras que no tenían, prácticamente, ni un negocio sucio, que mejor "escondite" que una empresa que es impecable con la ley.

Sin duda, Welling también tenía un sentido del humor bastante cínico.

Entre sus empleados estaba el chico, que era uno de los gerentes y de los mejores ingenieros. Su nombre era Jared Padalecki y literalmente nunca había estado en ningún problema con la ley.

Según rumores -a veces los chismes de secretarias son útiles- el chico había terminado recientemente con su pareja, Jensen Ackles y ahí encontró su punto clave, ahí podría darse cuenta si Padalecki tenía algo que ver o no antes de realizar su movimiento.

La respuesta llego a él, al día siguiente, sorprendiéndole y haciéndole pensar como agente entrenado, que esta mierda no podía ser real, que alguien debía haber estado siguiéndole. Pero al ver la convicción con que el hombre hablaba, explicándole como le había encontrado. Se dio cuenta de que hablaba con una víctima inteligente.

Jensen Ackles, era un hombre de esos atractivos que visten ropa semi-elegante, que muestra su bonito trasero, pero también alguien inteligente, aunque algo asustadizo cuando Morgan alzo su mano para que la estrechara.

_“Tengo problemas con los hombres grandes”_ le había dicho, recordándole a esa chica que había sido violada por uno de los chacales que le había tocado llevar a la silla eléctrica, y con eso se había ganado su respeto por mantener la distancia con el hombre que era mucho más delgado que el.

\- Su esposo es un hombre grande - anoto con obviedad el agente, esperando una respuesta.

No se habían visto en la comisaria, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que Welling tenía comprado en el FBI no es de extrañar que también la tuviera ahí, así que terminaron en una cafetería a las afuera de la ciudad luego de que Ackles llegara a buscarle a su habitación de hotel.

\- Si, muy grande, la gente siempre se asusta de el por eso, pero es muy dulce. - se apresuro a decir, sintiendo una punzada de culpa, Jared no era su esposo en todo lo que se podía decir, y estaba seguro de que si ese policía sabía la razón por la que terminaron le acusaría de puta, como todo el mundo.

\- En realidad. - empezó recontándose en la pequeña silla y tomando entre sus manos uno de los menús que había sobre la mesa - quitando su altura parece un niño.

\- Es un niño. - corroboro Jensen, sonriendo, si no estuviera aun tan asustado de su padre, juraría que Morgan sería como uno normal. - ¿Entonces puede ayudar, o estoy perdiendo mí tiempo aquí? Solo quiero que Welling esté fuera de mí camino para recuperar a Jared.

\- Hasta ahora solo tengo tu palabra de que él no está implicado en nada de eso, y llámame loco, chico, pero te creo - cuando lo dijo una sonrisa incrédula apareció en su rostro - Además, creo que Welling te ha estado espiando.

\- Si, desde que deje su casa, pero la cosa es que no tenemos tiempo, Jared menciono algo de irse de la ciudad, y si lo hace no sabría como seguirle la pista a ese hombre. Y sé que tiene amenazado a Jared con que me hará daño. - murmuro, el hombre ya intuía eso, pero Jensen diciéndolo lo hacía más real.

No era la primera vez que Thomas tenía a alguien en contra de su voluntad, muchos hombres habían ido a la silla eléctrica con tal y no ver el rostro de ese hombre de nuevo. Pero esta era la primera vez que le veía con un amante robado, y eso ya era decir mucho de ese engendro.

\- Puedo ayudar - murmuro agradeciendo a la camarera que dejo su café sobre la mesa - Pero puede que tome algunos meses, si entro ahora a donde esta Welling puede que tu esposo resulte muerto, chico, y tú no quieres eso ¿Cierto?

\- No. - se apresura a contestar, la desesperación resaltando en su tono. - ¿Le llamare luego? Puede venir a nuestra vieja casa y quedarse en el cuarto de invitados, Jared me ha dejado todo, o eso me dijo su abogado, también necesito alguien que busque micrófonos y esas cosas... no sé lo que Welling le habrá hecho a mí casa.

\- Me encargare de todo eso, solo necesito que me digas lo que sabes de Welling, empezaremos a buscar gente de confianza en la ciudad, por ejemplo, en el hospital, alguien que nos apoye en caso de requerirlo, al igual que en otros lugares - el hombre hablaba en voz alta realmente seguro de que esta vez, tendría a esa rata entre manos.

\- Tengo un amigo que es voluntario en actos de caridad, es bastante querido en ciertas partes de la ciudad, ¿eso ayudara? - pregunto algo temeroso de que se equivocara, aun así quedaba Chris.

\- Si, ayudara - la sonrisa del hombre aumento - Las personas así generalmente tienen bastante influencias. – murmuro apoyándose en sus codos sobre la mesa antes de continuar - Esta vez, Welling no se me escabullirla como la rata que es

\- Estoy seguro de que no le dejara. - La convicción de Jensen hizo sonreír una vez más al hombre de barba poblada. Luego de una breve despedida, cada uno camino a su lugar de estadía, Jensen regresando a su casa con la esperanza de que recuperaría a Jared, y Morgan con que capturaría a la sabandija de Welling.

Ian se encontraba en el suelo de la sala, estaba haciendo una pancarta con sus manos, finos detalles que sus largos dedos eran capaces de trazar sin ningún problema, le encantaban los trabajos manuales, le hacían sentir útil, y le mantenían ocupado, al contrario de Jensen que aun no había salido de su habitación desde que había hablado con el policía hace unos días.

No había dicho mucho de lo que planeaba, pero en vez de ir como de costumbre a donde Chris estaba, había acudido a él, haciendo una expresión de victoria cuando este había accedido a conseguirle los nombres de sus doctores conocidos, esos que ayudaba en las fundaciones cuando debía hacer voluntariado en las instalaciones públicas.

La puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver a un cansado Chris de un día difícil en el trabajo, hoy llegaban las nuevas baterías y seguro había sido un coñazo cargarlas allí. Quería abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, no quería llenarle de pintura.

\- Hey, cariño. - saludo, enderezándose. - ¿Sabes qué pasa con Jensen? ¿O cuando va a comenzar su misión de rescate a Jared?

\- Mmm No, no lo sé, solo sale de ese cuarto y se despega de su teléfono para ir con Misha y comer, de ahí nada más - indico acercándose a su novio, sentándose en el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa. Se veía tan adorable cubierto de pintura.

\- ¿Sabes? – murmuro expandiendo la pintura amarilla que el voluntario tenía en su mejilla. - Quizás tu y yo podríamos aprovechar el tiempo e ir a nuestra propia misión secreta y eso - su voz era baja y sutilmente divertida.

\- ¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte a que Jensen nos vea en vivo y directo? -pregunto con una sonrisa. - Ve a hablar con él – le indico con un suave empujón, quitándose a Chris de encima cuando este se acercaba a besarle el cuello.

Una pequeña mueca se formo en su rostro y quizás aumento con el hecho de ir a hablar con su amigo, no porque no le importara, sino porque temía quitar las esperanzas de las que el periodista estaba tan fuertemente aferrado. Después de todo, su boca era su perdición, su padre siempre se lo dijo.

\- ¡¡Hey Jenny!! – saludo al entrar al dormitorio - Yo lamento lo de anoche, no quise... tu sabes.

\- Esta bien, lo comprendo. Solo me diste en que pensar y en que debía hacer. – Jensen no aparto la mirada de la ciudad, no tenía ni su teléfono celular ni su laptop cerca, ahora que había regresado a casa, había traído sus cosas más importantes aquí, porque no tenía el valor de quedarse solo. No aun.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - inquirió el músico.

\- A que esto que estoy haciendo, quizás no baste para recuperarlo. – soltó en respuesta a la pregunta de Chris, que suspiro.

No quería que su amigo se sintiera culpable, pero las palabras de Kane ahora más que nunca relucían en su mente, ese frívolo dolor que le causaba nauseas cuando veía el rostro de Jared y pensaba en lo que le había dicho el policía, él como Welling tenía a su esposo de dama de compañía. Ni siquiera eso, como una puta.

Indignaba a Jensen en maneras que no podía racionalizar, ni siquiera con la mente fría. Le enfurecía, quería romper cosas, y quizás aplicar un poco de fuerza bruta en los lugares más sensibles de su cuerpo, como su cuello por ejemplo.

Gracias a Kane había visto que no podía mantenerse vivo solo de esperanzas, tenía que actuar también con hechos, y en eso se enfocaban ahora todas sus fuerzas. Pero ver el anochecer, y pensar en lo que le tocaría vivir a Jared le rompía el corazón.

\- Bueno querido amigo - susurro sentándose al lado de este - Acaso el saber que aun te ama y permíteme agregar, que con la misma intensidad que antes de que todo esto iniciara, ¿No es suficiente para mantener vivas las esperanzas?

\- No, Chris, debo encontrar una forma de salvarle... - Jensen suspiro, recostándose de la baranda de cemento. - ahora me siento en una película de James Bond, o Eastwood, pero gay, no puedo creerlo... y por supuesto que ninguno de ustedes dos vendrán.

\- Oh no, no te dejare solo, ni Ian ni yo te dejaremos con ese complejo de héroe - medio grito enojado - ¿Qué harás si las cosas se complican? Si Welling hiriera a Jared, somos tus amigos y aunque te joda iremos. - su voz era fuerte y segura. No admitía replicas.

\- No quiero que los hiera a ninguno de ustedes dos tampoco… - respondió, dejando a Chris por un largo rato en silencio. - Jared se va mañana… - comenzó a hablar de nuevo. - pero antes debo hablar con mí jefe, pedirle un espacio y que haga un reportaje sobre Tom. Así lo sacaremos a la luz y quizás podríamos sacar a Jared de esto.

\- Creo que el mayor problema no es sacarlo de las manos de ese psicópata, es decir si... pero la pregunta es ¿Qué le ha hecho hasta el momento? - hizo una pausa chasqueando sus dedos - O más bien, si retoman la relación no solo tendrás que preocuparte por su perdón o reponerte, si no por reponerlo a él... joder hable de más de nuevo ¿Cierto?

\- Ya veremos, Chris. - murmuro, separándose del balcón y  dirigiéndose  fuera de la habitación, seguramente a buscar algo de comer.

 

Era noche de luna llena y por cierto, estaba algo fría.

El parque estaba lleno de personas.

Era un evento de ayuda para personas que habían sufrido algún tipo de cáncer, recaudando fondos para aquellos que no tenían para pagar los exámenes y  de paso haciendo una campaña de prevención. Por eso había desde voluntarios hasta sobrevivientes de la enfermedad.

Ian llevaba un par de semanas sumido en el proyecto y pese a que su equipo de trabajo era bastante capaz, eso no quitaba el hecho de que consumía mucho de su tiempo, por ello, sintiéndose culpable, había invitado a su novio aquella noche. Era más para que ambos pasaran algún tiempo juntos.

Sintió unas manos que se colaron sobre sus ojos, si bien al principio se asusto luego simplemente lo dejo pasar, al sentir la risita de su novio contra su cuello.

– Viniste – murmuro complacido girándose para robar un beso del otro hombre.

\- Prometí que lo haría así que debía cumplirte, cariño. - murmuro con una dulzura que aun dejaba atónito a su novio, el cual siempre terminaba sorprendiéndose de cuan apacible Christian podía ser con él.

 - No sé que me alegra más, que estés aquí - susurro acomodándole la camisa con delicadeza - O que esta noche te ves especialmente guapo.

\- ¿Por qué no ambas? Para mí suena mejor la segunda, pero sin la primera... no verías cuan guapo soy... - respondió, un poco torpe, Ian se reía de el por ser tan tímido luego de recibir un cumplido, pero como le había explicado, solo le sucedía con él y con nadie más.

Antes de que Ian pudiera responder con otro beso, Chris salto entre sus brazos, y cuando se giro con una expresión nada amigable, se encontró de frente con Hodge, su compañero de clase, ese idiota que ha estado sobre su trasero desde el primer semestre, haciendo gala de su idiotez nata, le ha tocado el culo sobresaltándole.

 - ¡Hey, guarda tus manos para si mismo!

Christian sintió el momento exacto en que el cuerpo de su novio se tenso, fue algo que incluso fue visible para cualquiera que estuviera con la atención puesta en ellos.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? - rezongo el voluntario, alejándose del músico rápidamente y acercándose al otro hombre.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Desde cuándo Chris necesita que su novio lo defienda? - Hodge no lucia para nada intimidado, y eso hizo gruñir a Christian quien tomo a Ian del brazo, luchando por la fuerza que este aplicaba para soltarse de él. - Creo que la pequeña princesa sabe cuidarse sola.

\- No necesita que lo defienda, pero tú - gruño logrando zafarse del  agarre de su novio - Necesitas un ajuste de actitud.

 Ian no había terminado de decir algo cuando dirigió su puño con toda la mala intención al rostro del otro hombre, haciendo que este retrocediera un par de pasos.

\- Vuelves a tocarlo y no respondo ¿Entendiste, princesita? -gruño el voluntario, empezando a llamar la atención de la gente.

 - ¡Ian! ¡No tenías que hacer eso! - Kane lo empujo hacía atrás, alejándolo de donde Hodge estaba limpiándose la barbilla. - ¡Hodge, solo vete! - gruño al hombre negro que solo sonrió de lado.

\- Vamos, Chris. ¿En serio quieres estar con ese don nadie inseguro? Mereces algo mejor, algo como yo. - Aldis se señalo así mismo, haciendo una mueca de satisfacción al ver la ira aumentar en el de ojos azules.

\- ¡Estás muerto! - gruño, nuevamente separándose de Chris y de un impulso llevándose a Hodge al suelo, ambos dejando un sonido sordo y grueso al caer.

Los ojos azules eran cólera pura, quizás demasiado, incluso más de lo que parecía que el mismo voluntario podía controlar. Los golpes empezaron, Ian arremetía con fuerza contra el otro cuerpo sin importarle nada, parecía que se estaba desahogando más por otra cosa que por el problema inicial.

A pesar de que varias personas intentaron separarle, era una tarea imposible, ni siquiera Chris fue capaz de quitar a Ian de encima del chico debajo de él, ambos se estaban golpeando duro, hasta el punto de romperse las narices y uno que otro diente que Ian retiro de Hodge de un derechazo.

No fue sino hasta que la sangre comenzaba a ser preocupante, cuando Jared y un compañero del equipo de basquetbol lograron separarlos, Jared tomando a Ian por debajo de sus hombros y arrastrándolo fuera de la plaza principal.

\- ¡Hombre, tranquilízate! - grito Jared, aun forcejando con Ian, estaba preocupado por la forma en la que su pequeño pecoso había comenzado a temblar al ver tal acto de violencia, y había sido allí cuando había intervenido.

\- ¡No, no, suéltame Padalecki! - gruño el de ojos azules removiéndose la sangre bajaba de su frente, manchando sus ojos y dejando nublada su vista.

\- ¡Detente, Ian! - Esta vez fue el turno de Kane de gritar, no había mucha gente en esa zona de la plaza así que nadie les estaba escuchando, y posiblemente ningún profesor se enteraría de la pelea hasta muy tarde. - Detente. - Chris ni siquiera puede mirarle a los ojos, sus pupilas están fijas en alguna parte de su barbilla, como si sintiera pena o miedo de verlo.

\- Chris... - susurro, su cuerpo aunque estaba aun en tensión pareció reaccionar y dejo de removerse en los brazos del deportista - Yo... no, es decir...mierda – se sintió herido porque los ojos verdes huyeran de los suyos.

\- No me hables. - Christian se mordió el labio antes de comenzar a alejarse a paso apresurado por el caminito de piedra que conectaba la plaza con el resto de la universidad, huyendo de Ian pero sobre todo huyendo de la decepción que sentía al saber que no era capaz de controlar ese monstruo que su novio llevaba por dentro.

Jared soltó a Ian de inmediato, viéndolo marchar detrás de Kane. Su trabajo aquí había terminado, ahora era hora de volver al lado de Jensen que le esperaba algo triste por esos dos.

\- ¡Christian, Hey! No - entre cada grito, se le hacía bastante difícil seguirle, su cuerpo dolía en cada articulación y aun no paraba de sangrar, pero no le importaba. Su corazón parecía desgarrarse conforme su novio se alejaba de él, sentía como él aire se le escapaba -¡Por favor!, no, no me dejes.

Sentía otra vez que era el niño que rogaba por atención de alguien, del que fuera... que alguien se diera cuenta que se estaba muriendo en vida y que de verdad necesitaba ayuda.

Pero Chris no quería detenerse, aunque le amaba - porque eso es lo que sentía a estas alturas - sabía que la situación se repetiría de nuevo, y que él no podría hacer nada porque Ian era como una bestia herida cuando se enfurecía.

 No fue sino hasta que llegaron a la fuente vagamente iluminada cuando por fin detuvo su paso rápido, sentía que se desvanecía en el aire, y cada musculo de su cuerpo protestaba de dolor debido a la tensión ejercida en ellos. Dio un largo suspiro y se giro a Ian que le miraba suplicante.

Estaba lleno de cortadas por todos lados, y su camisa era más roja que blanca, le hería verle así. Ver como todo su cuerpo contrastaba con la belleza del lugar donde se encontraban.

 - Solo dime porque. El porqué no te detuviste cuando te lo pedí. - suplico, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza para no derramar las lágrimas que hacían escocer sus ojos.

\- No te escuche, todo en mí cabeza era confuso, eran gritos y suplicas... pero no pude escucharte – el también estaba haciendo su propio esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar frente al músico - No sé qué pasa conmigo, no lo se.

\- ¿Como no puedes saberlo? - Chris se acerco a él, zarandeándolo por los hombros. - ¡Casi me matas de dolor allí! - Grito, queriendo golpearlo en la cara por idiota, pero se contuvo, lo de menos que necesitaba Ian era otra herida más no solo en su rostro, sino en su corazón.

\- Lo siento, jamás,  nunca te lastimaría - las lágrimas ya bajaban por sus ojos - Pero no lo sé, no sé que es - estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo y a Christian, pero era más fácil que admitir en voz alta lo que en realidad pasaba.

\- Eres un idiota. - Chris volvió a separase de él, y fue como quedarse sin aire. - ¿Vas a pretender siempre que nada está mal contigo? -no podía creer que no estuviera diciendo la verdad, puede que lo ocultara la mayoría del tiempo, pero tanta rabia en un solo hombre no podía ser normal. - Bien, entonces pretendamos que nunca fuimos novios.

\- ¿Qué...? - su voz salió rasposa y agónica - No puedes... es decir, yo... Chris por favor no...

\- No puedo. - esta quizás no fuera la relación más corta que tuviera, pero sería la más agónica, y sin duda la que le marcaria para siempre. - no puedo hacer esto, no sino vas a confiar en mí o siquiera escucharme. Te amo, Ian... te amo, en tan poco tiempo siento que eres todo para mí.

 - ¿Quieres la verdad? - pregunto cerrando sus puños con fuerza - Bien, pues creo que es la perfecta forma de terminar esto - su voz sonaba resentida, agónica - Mí padre encontraba su diversión en mis piernas cada noche, era su puta cada vez que quería desde que puedo recordar, me usaba me llenaba de semen y me dejaba en mí cama como un jodido juguete roto, y al otro día todos éramos la jodida familia perfecta, ahí esta... - un sollozo salió, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo empezando a temblar - Ahora vete, todos siempre lo hacen.

Era verdad, todos se iban luego de quedarse sin habla, incapaces de soportar semejante verdad, nadie sabía cómo ayudarle, nadie excepto Chris que solo había logrado que su novio se abriera a él, que le contara la verdad por más que le partiera el corazón en pedazos, la sangre hirviéndole de odio contra ese hombre que no conocía.

 - Ian... - lamio sus labios que se sentían resecos, al igual que su garganta, no sabía que decir así que solo atino a abrazarlo, pegarle contra su pecho con el deseo de protegerle del dolor que le embargaba.

 - Dijiste que me ibas a dejar - susurro contra el pecho ajeno - Hazlo, no soporto la lástima - aunque sus palabras pretendían salir rudas, su cuerpo no buscaba separase del otro y pronto empezó a llorar, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, tanto que sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

\- No, ahora no intentes alejarme. - le advirtió,  aferrándose a el de manera que no le dejaba escapatoria. - no lo intentes, porque no lo lograras, aun te amo, no importa lo que sucedió, puedo ayudarte, Ian.

 - Me está matando Christian, me está matando - contesto jalando aire - No puedo más, no puedo seguir lo veo en todas partes, siento que solo espera el momento... no dejes que me haga daño... por favor

Fue doloroso para Chris arrastrarlo hasta el suelo, hasta que le tuvo completamente asegurado contra su pecho en medio de la semi oscuridad del lugar, sentía como Ian se desboronaba en sus brazos, el cómo le suplicara que le protegiere como si Christian tuviera la oportunidad de negarse a eso, a darle esa protección que este necesitaba.

 - Lo siento, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño, ¿me escuchas? Nunca. Eres todo lo que quiero, Ian. - intento no dejarse dormir por las lágrimas también, las estaba dominando -dominándose a sí mismo- por protegerlo, por amarlo tanto como para hacer cualquier cosa por él.

\- Tú... tú también - susurro tan quedito que el viento casi se llevo sus palabras - Pero estoy tan sucio...

 - No, no lo estas. - Kane se apresuro a negar con su cabeza, tomando la barbilla de Ian y forzándole a verle a los ojos, dejando que los asustados ojos azules se llenaran de algo del amor que el castaño le mostraba. - eres perfecto, con unos pequeños detalles, pero hermosamente perfecto, Ian.

\- Oh... no lo sé, no me siento así – negó sin apartar la mirada de los otros ojos - Esto... me está matando Christian, no quiero arrastrarte conmigo...

\- No tienes porque hundirte en esto, por favor, confía en mí por primera vez, y déjame ayudarte, déjame buscar por ayuda. - susurro, sus dedos acariciando las mejillas húmedas de su novio. - sé que es difícil no sentirse así, pero... cariño, necesitas dejar que te ayuden, no puedes cargar con todo tu solo.

\- No puedo ir con alguien y dejarlo ir simplemente, no es tan fácil yo…- se detuvo al ver la mirada suplicante de su novio, la preocupación en sus ojos eran real tanto que él no podía apartar sus ojos del él - Promete... - su boca se formo en un puchero que contenía más lágrimas - estar conmigo... paso a paso.

\- Cada uno de ellos... - le aseguro, sin dejar de acariciarle lentamente, temiendo que Ian se rompiera en sus brazos, que las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo retenía ahora se derramaran de sus ojos. - confía.

\- Confiare - asintió varias veces como convenciéndose a si mismo - me siento mal - se quejó como un niño dejándose caer sobre los brazos ajenos.

\- Debe ser la pérdida de sangre... - señalo, fijándose que su novio comenzaba a tener manchas purpuras debajo de sus pómulos donde había recibido los puñetazos de Hodge. - idiota, ahora tendré que curar esos cuando los viejos aun no habían sanado. - fingió quejarse, tomando su rostro con delicadeza y dejando un beso cuidadoso en los rotos labios.

Ian correspondió el beso, aunque solo era un roce.

\- Lo siento... pero se lo merecía...

 

**Capitulo 13**

**Caminos distintos**

El desayuno estaba casi listo, era una mañana con mucho sol y su novio estaba aun enredado entre las sabanas con los surcos de lágrimas rodeando su hermoso rostro. Luego de que la noche anterior al fin confiara en él y le dijera cual era su, por supuesto no tan pequeño, secreto, había llorado en sus brazos lo que parecieron horas, no se canso sino que simplemente el sueño lo venció.

Tiene que admitir que por momentos casi lloro con él, pero Ian necesitaba alguien fuerte que le ayudara a dar cada paso y él lo haría. Sonrió cuando vio como los ojos azules se removían despertándose y le entristeció el sobresalto que tuvo al notar que estaba en una cama, hasta ahora notaba esos pequeños detalles que mostraban obviamente lo muy dañado que estaba el voluntario.

\- Hey - saludo el de ojos azules desde la cama.

Chris le observo con preocupación muy mal disimulada, no quería que la lastima se reflejara en su rostro y le diera a su novio ideas equivocadas de lo que pasaba por su mente, en la que lo único que era seguro era que Ian recibiría ayuda antes de lo esperado.

No sabía de nadie que pudiera ayudarle, pero conociendo a la gente que conocía, encontraría a alguien que les ayudara con esto, y que le permitiera no separarse de Ian; habían terapias de pareja, lo sabía por los anuncios en el periódico -incluso en la universidad había una psicóloga- pero la comodidad de Ian era lo primero, y estaba seguro que el de ojos azules no le permitiría llevarlo a un sitio cerca de su lugar de trabajo.

Sus ojos enfocaron la expresión de Ian, que comenzaba a transformarse en una de temor por lo que Chris tanto pensaba, su cabello estaba revuelto entre la almohada y la calidez de su cuerpo se podía sentir desde donde estaba sentado, que no era muy lejos de él, apenas y acababa de despertarse también debido a la mala noche de sueño que había tenido.

\- Te dije anoche... que no me gusta la lastima, Kane - hablo bajo, sus ojos desviándose de los verdes. - No soy un niño indefenso, no más... puedo cuidarme solo.

Chris reconocía ese discurso, era el que siempre tenía su novio luego de una pelea y empezaba a darse cuenta del porque, Ian ocupaba sentir que estaba en control, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse solo, como no lo fue cuando niño pese a que una parte de él también buscaba que le cuidaran, como nunca nadie lo hizo de niño. La mejor prueba era cuando la noche anterior se lo había pedido.

\- Ya me lo has dejado claro todas las veces anteriores... - susurro en respuesta, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Ian, que de inmediato se tenso, de eso también se había dado cuenta, él como cuando demandaba sumisión con sus acciones, Ian se removía incomodo. - pero dijiste que confiarías en mí.

\- Podríamos hablar sentados... - murmuro tratando de alejarse - La posición es algo incomoda.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo me siento cómodo aquí, Ian. - replico Chris, besando los magullados labios que había curado mientras su novio dormía impasible a lo que Christian hacía con su cuerpo. Le había sorprendido que no le diera un puñetazo cuando el alcohol toco sus heridas abiertas. - Confía en mí.

\- Confió en ti... pero - suspiro conforme sentía los pequeños besos, calentando su cuerpo y su alma… - No... Yo Chris, no es que... miedo, tengo miedo.

\- Shhh... Está bien. - se apresuro a decir, alejándose de él y dejándolo respirar, su novio estaba sudando copiosamente y a punto de llanto. - Lo siento, busquemos algo en mí cocina para desayunar. Vamos, Ian. - fue cuidadoso, casi al extremo, cuando lo ayudo a levantarse con lentitud de la cama, logrando que su novio se estabilizara de pie.

\- No quiero comer - se quejó causando una pequeña risita en el otro hombre -Pese a todo lo que escuchaste... sigues aquí, es raro. - menciono mientras intentaba caminar por si mismo, sin lograrlo muy bien por supuesto.

\- No, no lo es, solo que la gente en esta época no tiene consciencia, todos esos idiotas que te toco conocer no estaban preparados para tener un novio tan fabuloso como tú, mucho menos si venias en el empaque en el que estas envuelto. - Chris se rio un poco más alto cuando Ian se vio así mismo, estaba casi desnudo frente a Chris, la ropa llena de sangre descartada en la basura.

Las mejillas de Ian se pusieron rojas de inmediato y solo asintió varias veces sin alejarse.

\- Necesito ropa. - menciono mojándose los labios, nervioso, mientras salían del cuarto a la cocina, el olor del desayuno recién hecho, o al menos el intento de su novio, llegando a los sentidos del voluntario. - Lo que dije anoche... de confiar en ti, quiero hacerlo ¿sabes? Porque yo... yo a ti, dios esto de hablar de sentimientos puede ser tedioso… - bromeo, rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había hecho.

\- Pues estuve pensando algo sobre eso. Y te prometí que te ayudaría, Ian, pero lo mejor es que un experto intente curarte, o intentarlo. - sabía que la idea no era para nada atractiva para Ian, y que sus argumentos no valdrían contra los suyos, pero tenía que intentarlo, hacerlo razonar para que aceptara lo que sabía que era mejor para él.

\- No. - negó de inmediato - No hablare de esto, con un jodido loquero ni alguien que se siente a pretender que le importa, a nadie le importo antes no puedo, no, no… - había empezado a negar, las palabras no paraban de salir de su boca, estaba empezando a desesperarte - No puedo hacerlo solo…

\- No, no puedes hacerlo solo, Ian. Eso lo sé, pero yo tampoco puedo hacerlo, ¿Cuantos años han pasado desde eso? - pregunto, tomándolo de los hombros para que no se moviera del sitio. - si no lo has superado en esto solo, conociéndote mejor que nadie, ¿Crees que yo que apenas te conozco por dentro podre ayudarte en algo de lo que te da miedo hablar?

Ian intento hablar o más bien replicar de inmediato, pero solo cerro su boca de nuevo, quedándose callado por un rato.

\- Yo... maldición - dijo con clara derrota en su tono de voz - No, no puedes... pero no quiero hacerlo solo, saldré corriendo... ¿Estarás conmigo?

\- Todo el tiempo, por eso soy tu novio. - susurro pasando un brazo por su hombro. - pero incluso si sales corriendo te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo ¿entiendes? No dejare que intentes luchar con todo esto tu solo, eres un voluntario, Ian, te gusta la caridad, te gusta dar y no recibir nada a cambio, ni siquiera pedir nada... ese es tu problema, bebe. Piensas que estarás bien por tu cuenta pero no es así.

\- Al inicio funciono… - se quejó unas lágrimas bajando por sus ojos - Se sentía bien solo dar... ¿Sabes? y supongo que esas personas estaban tan ocupadas con sus problemas que era… es un escondite perfecto, porque nunca se fijarían en los míos.

\- ¿Y eras feliz con eso? - Habían llegado a la cocina, donde en una pequeña mesa Kane había colocado el desayuno de Ian, nada demasiado complicado, huevos fritos y tocino con algo de pan, suficiente para sobrevivir hasta la hora del almuerzo. - no puedes conformarte con tan poco, cariño.

\- No, no lo era. - es sincero cuando lo dice. - Pero era mejor que mí primera opción - al ver la cara de duda de su novio decidió aclararlo por más que le doliera a ambos. -  involucraba alguna forma de morir… - explico bajando la mirada al suelo.

El suspiro de Chris le hizo casi sentir la decepción de este al alejarse de él, buscando algo de jugo en la nevera para acompañar la comida, le hizo sentir miserable por los diez minutos que se tardo en volver y sentarse a su lado, aun en silencio.

\- Debes disculparte con Jensen, yo lo hare con Hodge. - dijo, sirviéndole el liquido sabor a naranja a su novio.

-¿Por qué tienes que disculparte con ese imbécil? - gruño de vuelta, saltando a la defensiva  **increíblemente rápido** \- ¿Y porque debo disculparme con Ackles? - murmuro más bajo ante la mirada de advertencia que había recibido del otro hombre.

\- Tu, porque he visto a Jared empujando a hombres mucho más grandes que tú en los partidos, y no lo quiero encima de ti si Jensen desarrolla algún trauma por tu violencia. - Explico, comiendo de su plato sin apartar la mirada de las muecas de Ian. - y yo porque sobreactuaste con él, el tipo es un imbécil, pero el que me tocara el culo no quiere decir que vayas a matarlo. A él o a cualquiera que lo haga.

Ian se encogió de hombros ante lo primero, para luego suspirar.

\- Aun sigo pensando que no tienes que disculparte con él, quizás el que lo golpeen le enseñe que no puede ir por la vida tocando lo que no es suyo o a otras personas solo porque él quiere, ese tipo de personas empiezan así y terminan como…- se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que la conversación hace mucho había dejado de ser sobre Hodge.

\- Hodge es un idiota y tú no debiste golpearle por eso, fin de la discusión. - dijo tajante, evadiendo el sentimiento cálido que se formo en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de su novio, que inconscientemente le había dicho que era suyo. - ahora come, y deja de quejarte.

\- Mandón. - dijo con un puchero pequeño. - ¿Así que... cuando iremos con el... psicólogo?

\- Cuando lo consiga. No es así de fácil, y no voy a llevarte con alguien que te jodera más la cabeza de lo que ya está.

\- El problema... es que eso, lo hacen todos, por eso amistosamente les digo loqueros… - murmuro ganándose otra reprimenda de los ojos verdes de su novio. - Mejor desayunemos...

Paso una semana para que Christian diera con el correcto, el estrés de hacer que Ian no se metiera en problemas casi matándolo. Estaba hiper sensibilizado desde el suceso con su compañero de clases al que había puesto en su lugar con un puñetazo más -claro que de eso Ian no tenía ni puta idea-, Jared le había recomendado a alguien que había resultado ser un aterrador taxidermista que le había aterrado al momento de entrar en su despacho. Varias chicas en clase le recomendaron el más famoso de la ciudad, que era difícil costearse para alguien como el que tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en uno de los bares de la ciudad, y unos padres que no aceptarían que su novio fuera un hombre tan dañado, pese a que habían aceptado a Ian cuando le había dado la noticia de que salía con alguien.

Jensen se había negado a salir los cuatros juntos, y Christian debía ir a su apartamento solo para buscar ayuda en su amigo.

Al final terminó aceptando que su único recurso era la psicóloga de la ciudad, cuando vio ese estúpido anuncio en el periódico, donde a un tal Misha Collins le hacían un reportaje un tanto extenso, tuvo que esconderse en el baño para leer el artículo completo sin la mirada de Ian en su nuca.

Estacionaron a eso de las dos de la tarde frente al consultorio. Era pequeño, pero con un ambiente acogedor que de inmediato puso más nervioso a su novio, mientras se bajaban del auto.

\- Nadie en sus casillas puede decorar un negocio así, es decir solo le faltan ositos cariñositos aquí ¡mierda! - murmuro Ian tomando la mano de Chris tan pronto este su puso a su lado y vio la decoración que tenía el edificio por frente. A él le parecía normal.

\- No sé de que hablas. - Le dijo, entrelazando sus dedos para darle más confianza cuando entraron. - Me gustan los ositos cariñositos, y se de alguien que tiene una camisa de ellos en su closet. - se burlo, suavizando el ambiente entre los dos.

\- ¡Me... me la regalaron! - se defendió de inmediato - no es de buena educación botar un regalo - agrego mientras entraban, una mujer, que hizo brincar al de ojos azules, recibiéndolos.

\- ¿Cita con el doctor Collins? - murmuro la mujer con una risita pequeña al ver que si no hubieran tenido las manos entrelazadas el de ojos azules hubiera salido corriendo.

\- Si, el paciente es Ian Somerhalder. - Se apresuro a decir antes de que Ian le diera por salir corriendo tal y como le había advertido aquella mañana que lucía tan lejana. - ¿Esta aquí o tenemos que esperarlo? - pregunto, no quería saber cómo estaba Ian si él se sentía así de nervioso.

\- Esperen unos segundos está atendiendo unos asuntos, pueden sentarse detrás del señor de lentes. - susurro señalando a un hombre que tenía un libro entre manos.

Con duda, Christian guio a su novio a las sillas de espera, eran cómodas al menos, y agradeció que el de ojos azules fuera cooperativo con él, sin mascullar maldiciones o más críticas al lugar. A decir verdad si le faltaba una de esas caricaturas infantiles por las paredes, pero por eso mismo es que el lugar era bueno, porque te hacía entrar en un ambiente cálido y relajante.

\- ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto en un susurro, acariciando con su dedo pulgar el dorso de su mano.

\- A punto de tirarme por una ventana y esperar sobrevivir, como una caricatura. - murmuro sonriendo, su mirada fija en la del otro hombre - Por ahora lo manejo bien, no se ahí dentro.

\- Hey, al menos estoy aquí, ¿no? - susurro, colocando una mano en su pecho, así podía sentir los latidos desbocados de el corazón de su novio, nervioso por lo que le tocaría enfrentar en esa habitación. - dicen que es bastante gentil, pero que sabe hacer tu trabajo, debes confiar en él.

\- Y talentoso. - agrego el hombre de lentes detrás de ellos. – Incluso dicen que convenció a un mono de actuar como un humano. - de inmediato se gano la atención de ambos con eso.

\- ¿Qué? - Chris estuvo a punto de preguntarle al hombre si su problema era demencia, pero se contuvo solo porque era un hombre de modales respecto a sus mayores. - Lo siento, no entiendo que intenta decirme.

\- ¿No creen lo del mono? -insistió el extraño, una sonrisa como de travesura comenzando a ponerse en su rostro - Soy un genio y soy Collins, un gusto

Christian sintió el preciso momento en que el cuerpo de su novio se tensaba y se soltaba de su mano primero queriendo huir pero, el extraño...ahora no tanto agrego:

\- Es en serio lo del mono. – y fue suficiente para que los nervios pudieran con el voluntario y se girara golpeando al doctor en la cara, enviándole al suelo.

No hizo falta ni que Chris se moviera, porque Ian estaba siendo sujeto por dos gorilas gigantes que impedían que se moviera y golpeara de nuevo al doctor que se levantaba del suelo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras limpiaba los lentes con parsimonia.

\- ¡Ian!

Las risas del doctor empezaron a oírse levemente en el lugar.

\- Déjenlo, es mí culpa hice que se sintiera inseguro y es su forma de defenderse...

Los hombres de seguridad dejaron ir al de ojos azules de inmediato, dejándole el trabajo a Christian de calmarlo; se había agitado hasta el punto de que no podía respirar bien y eso le impedía escuchar a Chris por más que intentara enfocarse en su dulce voz que le calmaba como un gatito.

\- ...está bien, ya paso, no puedes hacer eso de nuevo, entiendes.

 -Chris... - murmuro con duda, sus ojos azules estaban aun aterrados y miraban con miedo hacía el doctor que se acerco con precaución.

\- Lo siento, es una broma usual que hago con mis pacientes, busco que se relajen no fue mí intensión asustarte Ian, no reaccionaste como esperaba pero está bien... todo estará bien.

\- Bebe, todo estará bien. - fue la voz de Chris que logro calmar su angustia que se acrecentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, habían empezado mal, muy mal, y eso asustaba al castaño que estuvo a punto de golpear al doctor también pro haber alterado a Ian de esa forma. - doctor, por favor, le ruego que no haga más bromas, a duras penas conseguí que viniera y me gustaría que de verdad se quedara.

\- Si, lo siento no volverá a pasar. - aseguro serio, una mueca en su rostro. - Bienvenidos chicos, les ayudare en lo que este a mí alcance. - sonrió cuando lo dijo palmeando el hombro de Christian que tenía a Ian entre brazos, escondido entre su cuello.

Estaba avergonzado por su actitud, pero era reconfortante tener a Chris para que le abrazara, mimándole aunque no lo mereciera, incluso cuando lo tenía sentado a su lado en el sillón negro, Chris no dejo de abrazarlo.

Collins veía en eso él como el chico de ojos azules claros buscaba protección en él, y como el otro se la otorgaba sin pedir nada a cambio más que confianza, por la forma en la que sus dedos se entrelazaban, siendo Christian el dominante.

\- Bien... Ian ¿Por qué crees que tu primera reacción fue golpearme?, es decir tuve una primera impresión de que eras alguien tranquilo. – su tono fue neutral, el típico de un hombre profesional que sabia lo que hacia.

Con un empujón de su codo, Chris logro de que Ian girara su mirada al psicólogo que lo miraba con interés, tratando de ver más a través de los gestos que hacía, de la manera en la que se movía.

\- No me gusta que la gente se burle de mí. - respondió de forma escueta, aun desde los brazos de Christian. - tampoco que me vea cara de idiota, porque no lo soy.

\- Se que no lo eres y esa no fue mí intención, era una broma, Ian...no todas las personas quieren lastimarte, pero tú sabes eso ¿O no? - la curiosidad reinaba en su tono esta vez.

\- No. No lo sé, - respondió  escondiendo de nuevo su rostro en el cuello de Christian que lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- Tiene problemas con eso, no sabe diferenciar cuando debe pelear una batalla, por eso siempre termina con esos horribles moretones y... - la mano alzada de Collins le hizo callarse, era evidente que el doctor no quería escucharle hablar a el por ningún motivo.

\- ¿Quién te lastimo, Ian? - pregunto levemente, sin mover ningún otro musculo. -¿Quién hizo que no confíes en los demás?

\- ¿No le dirá cierto? No quiero que me encuentre. - puede que Ian fuera racional la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de su pasado, era como un niño asustado por un monstruo que no existía, pero que según todos podía hacerle mucho daño. - no quiero que dañe a Chris, por eso me aleje tanto... - Se separa de Christian completamente, enderezándose en el asiento. - estoy asustado de que sea débil de nuevo, que si dejo de pelear el vendrá... y...

\- Ian... -llamo el doctor colocándose en su campo visual. - Mírame... enfócate en la realidad, no en el pasado, tu estas bien, tu novio lo esta... solo tienes que decirnos quien fue para ayudarte de mejor manera, para cuidarnos juntos.

Ian lucia horrible, marcado por los recuerdos, es todo como una mala copia de la noche del sábado anterior, solo que esta vez no está acompañado con el dolor punzante que le ocasionaba el miedo a que Kane le dejara por decir la verdad. Esta vez Chris se quedaría.

\- Era... quien me hacía daño era mi padre. - no quiere entrar en detalle, pero el doctor lo preguntara, lo sabe. - el es de quien tengo miedo, porque no quiero que siga haciéndome daño.

\- ¿Cómo se detuvo? - hay preocupación en su tono de voz, Ian lo sabe, es real y no puede creer que alguien aparte de Chris tenga un interés real en lo que le paso.

\- Sucedió un día en el que el... estaba violándome. - cuando la palabra salió de su boca hizo temblar a Christian. - alguien llamo a la policía, y ellos se lo llevaron, después de eso me fui de Luisiana.

\- Y...- el doctor dudo unos segundos antes de continuar. – Escuchen, chicos, esto será un camino duro y no quiero que lo que pregunte en estos momentos se interponga entre ustedes, se que se aman... pero es parte del proceso, Ian ¿Estás seguro que te gustan los hombres?

La duda de Ian hizo suspirar a Chris, el había pensado en eso, claro que lo había hecho, pero no tenía el valor de preguntárselo, y ahora se moría por escuchar una respuesta sincera que sabía dañaría su corazón, y así lo hizo cuando su novio negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Porque nunca tuve opción a elegir... pero estar con Chris se siente bien.

Misha asintió.

\- Eso puedo verlo y aunque será un camino duro, creo que estarán bien, por hoy es suficiente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? - no se sabía quien estaba más sorprendido de los dos. - Pensé que... sería más traumático.

\- Conforme pasen las sesiones si lo será, pero no puedo obligarte a decir todo en un día, Ian, lo único que causaría es que te de un ataque de nervios y termines en el hospital, los pasos serán poco a poco, unos más duros que otros. -explico viendo como Chris había estado conteniendo el aliento.

Parecían estar unidos, realmente unidos como pareja, la siguiente vez indagaría más en ellos dos antes de seguir con el pasado de Ian que les afectaba a ambos por igual. Le gustaban las parejas así, el mismo siempre había deseado tener alguien a quien no tuviera que analizar, alguien que le protegiera de todo esto que veía a diario, que le escuchara y le comprendiera. Pero la vida no era un cuento de hadas, y como psicólogo, no había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que llevar su trabajo a la casa era lo peor que podía hacer.

\- Gracias. - murmuro Christian, tomando a su novio de los hombros y poniéndose de pie con lentitud, Ian no estaba temblando pero aun parecía a punto de desmayarse.

\- Doctor...- murmuro Ian, mientras tomaba la mano de su novio - Siento lo del golpe.

\- No hay problema, me merezco eso la mitad del tiempo. - respondió Collins con una sonrisa en su rostro, despidiendo a ambos con un movimiento de su mano.

 

Christian se despierta a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, tiene atrapado a Ian entre sus brazos, y este reposa su cabeza en su pecho, apenas puede respirar otra cosa que no sea el aroma de el de ojos azules que se refugia como cada noche en el, dejándose arrullar con suavidad entre sus brazos. Disfruta estos momentos de tranquilidad, cuando Ian es aun más dulce que la mitad del tiempo.

Le hace sonreír como tonto todo lo que ha cambiado, en especial desde que su mente le ha regalado el triste recuerdo de esa primera noche algo difusa para el ahora. Solo los sentimientos que le toco vivir rondan por su cuerpo y de vez en cuando le arrancan un escalofrió.

Solo Misha sabía cómo había sufrido en silencio en cada consulta, escuchando a su novio develar cosas que en su vida no pensó escuchar. Soporto cada llorantina que daba cuando llegaban a su apartamento, y también sus ataques de rabia cuando quería quedarse solo e Ian se negaba.

Cuando busco la razón por la que se hubiera despertado, pudo ver como había luz que venía de la sala, luz amarilla que se colaba por debajo de la puerta y le daba directo al reloj metálico de su novio, que brillaba de manera enceguecedora para sus sensibles ojos.

Le costó un poco separarse de las sabanas y más aun de Ian, pero luego de varios intentos y con un bostezo de por medio lo logro, asomándose desde su habitación a la sala. Decidió salir cuando vio a Jensen sentando de espaldas en el sillón.

 -¿Jensen, eres sonámbulo?

Casi sintió el sobresalto de Jensen, quien se giro a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban llenas de lágrimas que intento ocultar tan rápido se vio descubierto por Christian.

\- Lo siento, ya me voy a dormir... - murmuro, Chris había seguido caminando así que no tardo en ver que apretaba su celular con fuerza entre sus manos, hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

\- Hey, no... ¿Qué sucedió Jensen? - pregunto acercándose - Estas pálido...

\- Es Jay... - cuando dice eso, está prácticamente diciendo todo. - Chris... - está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar como una bebita, eso se puede ver por como tiemblan sus labios. - el se lo llevo.

\- Mierda -susurro con un suspiro, acercándose a Jensen que parecía a punto de un ataque de pánico - Morgan... ¿Te acaba de avisar?

Jensen asintió, enseñándole el celular como si eso corroborara sus palabras, tenía miedo y temblaba en los brazos de Christian, tal y como lo había hecho la noche en que Jared y el habían terminado.

\- No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, Chris, se llevo a mí bebe, a mí Jay... oh dios... - Se enrollo en si mismo, aferrándose con fuerza al torso de su amigo y deseando desaparecer, dejar de existir solo para no sentir ese horroroso miedo que lo iba carcomiendo por dentro.

\- Jensen... yo - No podía decir que todo estaría bien, porque sencillamente no era así, las posibilidades de que Jared regresara con vida o siendo Jared, eran remotas y ambos la sabían.

Tom era un maniaco. Así que solo lo abrazo, sintiendo como el llanto aumentaba, casi era gritos de dolor más bien.

Así permanecieron hasta que el sol comenzó a salir, triste, por el horizonte, sus rayos apenas calentando sus cuerpos que se habían vuelto fríos por el miedo a lo que podía ser un doloroso futuro que ninguno de los quería afrontar. La imagen era la misma en ambas mentes, pensaban en como estaría Jared pasándola en esos momentos, si estaría herido o llorando por Jensen. Quizás no lo estaba, quizás estaba orgulloso de alejar a Thomas de su esposo, para protegerlo, ya que por culpa de Jensen es que Padalecki había quedado envuelto en todo este embrollo.

Ian se apareció cuando el reloj marco las seis y medía, venia bostezando por el pasillo cuando vio a Jensen durmiendo en las piernas de su novio y este con la mirada perdida en la ventana, el sol iluminando sus facciones cansadas.

 - ¿Qué sucedió? -pregunto su piel erizándose por un miedo irracional que le invadio.

\- Jared. - dijo su voz algo desgastada. - Welling se llevo a Jared, no saben donde están. - continuo levantando una mano hacía Ian para que la tomara, así como Jensen había necesitado de su cuidado, el se sentía al borde del colapso.

Ian comprendió en un segundo, sus ojos desviándose a Jensen mientras tomaba la mano de su novio con cuidado, no sabía nada que decir solo se coloco al lado de Chris sosteniendo su mano aun en silencio.

\- Necesitamos ir con ese hombre, le envió un mensaje a Jensen de que debían verse, pero no voy a dejar que Jensen enfrente esto solo, así como no deje que tu lo hicieras, no quiero que intente alguna estupidez... como yo haría si te perdiera... - esos son los pensamientos que le atosigan, Ian los intuye con solo ver su expresión adolorida, pero le agrada escucharlos, que Chris no le guarde ningún  secreto.

\- Esta bien amor, iremos con él - susurro acariciándole una de las mejillas con cariño dejando un beso luego sobre los otros labios - Y nada va pasarnos, tranquilízate, amor.

\- No puedo, no sabes lo que pueda pasarnos si bajamos la guardia, ¿Tienes idea, Ian? - está siendo todo lo paranoico que tanto odio que su novio fuera, cuando este pensaba que cualquiera que le atacara era cómplice de su padre. - Jensen perdió a Jared, ¿Qué te asegura que yo no te pierda a ti? No puedo lidiar con eso... no sé cómo podría... ni siquiera sabía cómo Jensen lo estaba haciendo por su esposo.

\- Shhh - le cayó dejando su dedo sobre los labios ajenos - Primero, trataras de contener tu ataque de pánico antes de que Jensen lo escuche y despierte. - aconsejo ganándose un sonrojo como respuesta - Después, sé que en lo que nos metemos es algo peligroso ¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo de que tu resultes herido?, dios, Chris, claro que sí, pero debes calmarte y no pensar en ello, en cosas que no sabes si pasaran, concéntrate en mí...por favor.

 - Si... discúlpame; solo no me plantee la posibilidad de que se llevara a Jared, no con alguien que lo vigilara. Ese hombre es aterrador. - murmuro, besando el dedo de Ian y apartando su rostro para ver a Jensen dormitar.

\- Tranquilo – este fue su turno de sonrojarse al sentir los labios cerrarse sobre su dedo - Eres adorable en pánico.

 - Cállate, ve a hacerme desayuno, me lo debes por no dejarme pensar en otra cosa que en ti. - se quejó, arropando a Jensen con la manta que había resbalado de sus hombros.

 - Mandón - murmuro al separarse pero sonriendo al levantarse. Sería una larga mañana.

Morgan los cita a un motel cercano a las afueras de la ciudad, les pide que vengan por una calle alternativa a la principal y que no vistan nada llamativo, el tipo es un experto en esto, pero Christian intenta no pensar en cómo se verá cuatro hombres encerrados en una habitación para el dueño del motel o recepcionista de turno.

 El asunto es que cuatro hombres terminan convirtiéndose en cinco, luego de que una llamada de Misha, preguntando si Jensen iría a la consulta les interrumpiera la salida. No saben si decir que al psicólogo le gustaba el peligro o de verdad estaba preocupado por los quiebres emocionales que podía tener Jensen en el proceso, más aun cuando este había mejorado mucho en sus sesiones, siendo más abierto ante él.

Morgan les está esperando en la puerta de la habitación, vigilando hasta el más mínimo movimiento en las inmediaciones del motel de mala muerte en el que están.

 - ¡Oh, acaso no dije tres hombres! - murmuro cuando tuvo al alcance de sus ojos al psicólogo, aunque no del todo pues venia detrás de los otros.

 Chris se encogió de hombros, atrayendo un poco más a Ian a su cuerpo que le miro sonriendo por los nervios sobre protectores de su novio.

\- Lo que sea. ¿Sabes a donde se lo llevo? - pregunto Jensen, suspirando cuando paso al lado de Morgan que le miro con algo de preocupación en su expresión. - cualquier cosa para calmarme...

\- Lo siento chico, aun no sabemos a dónde se lo llevo - gruño caminando a una pequeña mesa sirviéndose un poco de Whisky - Solo tenemos malos datos.

\- ¿Qué implican... un Jared herido? - pregunto con miedo. - o algo peor, no quiero que me mienta, si las cosas van así de mal, solo quiero la verdad.

\- Hubo un intercambio de balas cuando Welling se nos escapo, uno sus hombres quedo herido pero sobrevivió. - explico con calma, llevándose el pequeño baso a la boca. - este acepto hablar lo que sabe si le damos protección a él y a su familia…Una de las cosas que dijo es que esa rata había comenzado a drogar a tu esposo, chico, que quería implicarlo en el negocio, son cosas sueltas pero que no dejan de ser preocupantes y pensé que tenías derecho a saberlas.

\- Oh por dios. - es Misha quien sostiene a Jensen cuando este está a punto de darse de bruces contra el suelo, lo abraza entre sus brazos como una madre sobre protectora, y quizás la verdad para Jensen sea demasiado como para que la pueda llevar en su cuerpo.

Esta sollozando en silencio en los brazos de Collins, con las manos del castaño acariciándole la espalda a la vez que intenta evitar derrumbarse el también, porque es mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Ian es el único que consigue el valor de hablar al ver a su hombre a punto de unirse a Jensen en su miseria.

 - ¿Hay una manera de sacarlo de esto? ¿Una manera de que no quede manchado cuando capturen a Welling?

\- Afortunadamente, el mismo hombre nos señalo que está dispuesto a testificar que Padalecki está en contra de su voluntad y que está siendo amenazado con su esposo. - murmuro tomando otro trago del amargo licor. - En cuanto a sacarlo de esto... pueden ser meses, incluso años por eso necesito que empieces cuanto antes con la campaña que tenías planeada, chico, divulgarlo en los medios pondrá en una posición difícil al FBI, tendrán que intentar de verdad atraparlo o se enfrentaran contra la opinión pública, ¡Hey, Jensen! - grito llamando su atención. - ¿Entiendes? Necesito tu ayuda para sacar a tu esposo de ahí.

Los ojos de Jensen estaban rojos, y apenas podía controlarse así mismo de caer en pánico de nuevo, aun así asintió, y ahí estaba la convicción que Jeffrey Morgan había visto en el primer día que le conoció.

\- L-lo ha-hare...

\- Bien. - gruño el hombre de vuelta. - Te necesitare entero, chico, así que llora como debe ser ahora porque luego ni tiempo tendrás

\- Si. - Jensen es como un gatito apaleado que se encoge en los brazos del psicólogo, que a pesar de estar de acuerdo con las palabras de él policía, no está en nada de acuerdo con su tono.

\- Creo que debería controlar su tono. - le dice, amable, pero no con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Eres un hombre?- pregunto de vuelta. Sinceramente llevaba desde hace unos segundos pensándolo así que simplemente lo dejo salir. Era un hombre directo después de todo.

\- Si, lo soy, ¿Por qué? ¿Estás teniendo dudas? - pregunta, esta vez dejando que en sus labios se forme una sonrisa.

 - Es que... - se quedo callado dejando el vaso en la mesa, para caminar hacía el psicólogo observándolo bien. - Eres demasiado lindo para ser hombre... - sus palabras acallaron todo ruido de la pequeña habitación, Jensen levanto la vista de entre los brazos de Misha.

Mientras que Ian y Chris solo intercambiaron una mirada incrédula.

Pero Misha solo sonrió de forma infantil, cálida como siempre que Jensen respondía bien, pero esta era una sonrisa diferente, incluso su rostro brillaba de forma radiante para la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- Ese es un bonito cumplido, señor Morgan. Pero creo que aun debería de tener más tacto, y ser agradable, de esa forma no se hubiera divorciado. - dijo, sorprendiendo al hombre de barba.

\- Ahora, hablas demasiado para ser psicólogo - respondió con un gruñido - Y sabes demasiado también.

\- Ok, cuando quieras puedo ser tu psicólogo. - la respuesta de Morgan quedo ahogada por un carraspeo de Jensen que se levanto, sintiéndose incomodo en ese lugar, casi podía jurar que Misha estaba coqueteando con el policía o al menos intentándolo.

\- Mañana, Jensen, a más tardar necesito que salga el reportaje, y deberías a avisar a la familia del chico, es mejor que se den cuenta por ti que por la televisión. - aclaro, tomándose el último sorbo de licor con fuerza.

 - Lo hare, por más que me duela lo hare. - nunca pensó llevar esto a ese extremo, pero la familia de Jared merecía saberlo, quizás no todo, pero si lo primordial sobre la desaparición de su hijo menor. - Gracias, señor Morgan... creo que puede pedirle su número a Misha. - bromeo, aunque sin poder sonreír. - estará encantado de dárselo... - murmuro saliendo de la habitación con Chris que sonreía  pequeño.

Esta sollozando como un bebe incluso antes de levantar el teléfono, no está realmente llorando pero sabe que lo hará cuando escuche la preocupación en la voz de la señora Padalecki. Tiene la culpa de todo lo que ha sucedido, pero ni ese pensamiento le ayuda a sobrellevar la angustia que le embarga al saber que tendrá que llenar a tan buena familia con esas horribles noticias.

Chris es quien le obliga a llamar, se sienta a su lado y coloca una mano en su hombro, dándole ánimos para que marque los números en el teléfono de casa, lo hace lento y cuelga y vuelve a repetir el mismo movimiento, le duele hacerlo, pero debe hacerlo.

_Si, tú puedes, Jensen._

Escuchar la voz de Jared en su cabeza lo hace todo peor, cuando tres segundos después escucha la voz de la señora Padalecki preguntar quién es.

\- Soy, Jensen. - dice, aclarándose la garganta.

\- Jensen, cariño por dios, ustedes dos son unos irresponsables tengo dos meses de estarles llamando al apartamento y ninguno contesta. - dijo la mujer, con claro tono de reprimenda y al parecer no estaba al tanto de nada, Jared no le había contado nada.

Casi le hace reír de una felicidad que no llega a su corazón, porque su bebe no le había dicho absolutamente nada de su rompimiento a su madre, porque Jared verdaderamente quería volver con él, estar con el de nuevo.

\- Mama, Jay... es... - su voz se rompe. - lo siento, pero Jared... - luce como si estuviera anunciando la muerte de su esposo, y sabe que la señora Padalecki se está haciendo una  mala idea. - ha sido secuestrado por... un hombre realmente malo, no sabemos dónde está. Lo siento.

La línea parece muerta por lo que parecen ser varios minutos. No se oye nada pero  pronto una exclamación ahogada que pasa a ser llanto inunda el silencio anterior y Jensen sabe que la mujer del otro lado de la línea al fin comprendió sus palabras.

\- Pero... por dios, hijo, no mí Jay... él como... es decir ¿Cómo?

\- Nosotros... rompimos hace casi un mes, Jared luego de un tiempo se fue con otro hombre, ¡no fue su culpa, fue mía! Pero el... este hombre, es malo para todos, y se lo llevo de mí lado... fue mí culpa, por haber herido a Jared. - Decir lo siento de nuevo no sirve de nada, a estas altura Sherry sabe que lo siente, pero no sabe que más decir y está asustado por ello.

\- La policía... ¿Está al tanto? - pregunto empezando a llorar bajito.

\- Si... en realidad, ya había buscado a alguien para que le cuidara, pero no funciono... este hombre se llevo a Jared, y no pudimos hacer nada... no pude hacer nada por Jay...

\- Por dios dime que la policía lo encontrara, que tienes un plan... ¡Que harás algo! - las palabras habían empezado a salir de forma agónica - Dímelo...

\- ¡Sí! Hare algo, hoy sale un reportaje de ese hombre, eso es todo lo que está a mí alcance por ahora, pero  será algo duro de hacer, mama... no sé si pueda solo, sin Jay... - Christian suspiro, volviendo acariciar sus hombros, estaba tenso y escuchar a la mujer llorando era algo que Jared nunc ale perdonaría.

\- Si Jensen, si puedes... Jay vio en ti un hombre fuerte con alma pura - explico tomando aire - Es hora de que tu también lo veas

\- Gracias. - no tiene nada más que decir y aun así le toma unos quince minutos despedirse de la madre de Jared que promete ir a acompañarle; eso hará las cosas más difíciles, no quiere ver la decepción en sus rostros si todo sale mal, ni siquiera quiere pensar en que todo salga mal.

 

**Capitulo 14  
Tú siempre seras mi pasado y mi futuro**

Es Jared quien le invita a ver una película, aun no están viviendo juntos, pero pasan un montón de tiempo en la casa del otro, han pasado casi dos años y medio desde que están juntos; así que si, se considera raro para casi adultos como ellos no hacer nada más que besarse por más de quince minutos en el sofá y separarse como si alguien fuera a regañarlos por sobrepasarse del tiempo.

Jensen es quien más se queja de eso, adora que Jared le bese, y algunas noches se encuentra asimismo tocándose debajo de las sabanas y deseando que sea Jay quien le toque, quien le acaricie y le haga el amor en su cama, y que luego lo acune en sus brazos.

Pero Jay cree que el es una especie de damisela virgen hasta el matrimonio, y adora que piense así de él, pero también le repatea que cuando sus manos buscan algo más de esa piel que se ha ido tostando con el paso del tiempo, Jared salte y huya despavorido, porque _"tengo practica, Jen" "Examen, Jen", "Debo llamar a mama, Jen" "Amor, tengo que irme, pero adoraría quedarme"_ y algunas veces Jensen tiene esos ataques de inseguridad.

Pero lo deja pasar, porque con Jared el sexo no lo es todo -principalmente porque nunca han tenido-, Jared tiene cosas más interesantes que ver, como sus partidos, o las salidas al cine o a la plaza, o simplemente estudiar con él y abrazarse cuando tiene frio.

Jared le hace feliz, así que el sexo queda descartado, relegado a quinto plano cuando están viendo una horrible película de terror en la tv. El castaño sabe que no le gustan esas películas, y no entiende como puede verlas. Si siquiera se fijara en la expresión de Jay, se daría cuenta de lo complacido que esta con tener a Jensen sentado en su regazo.

\- ¿Por qué las rubias tetonas siempre mueren primero? - susurro el castaño, ahogando una risa mientras juega con las palomitas del balde que tiene a la izquierda.

\- ¡Hey! - y que Jensen se ofenda solo le hace reír alto. - ¿Podemos dejar de ver? Por favor... - ruega por vez mil en la noche, aferrándose más a Jared cuando escucha los gritos en la tv.

\- Hmm… nop, el resto de la TV es mala - contesto dejando de caer un puñado de palomitas sobre Jensen para empezar a recogerlas con la boca, o las que puede al menos riendo con las cosquillas que provoca en su novio.

\- ¡Jay, no! Eso es asqueroso... - no lo era en absoluto, no cuando Jared comenzó a mordisquear su cuello con más pasión de la acostumbrada. - Jay...

\- Sabes tan bien - susurro contra la piel caliente de su novio, viendo desde donde estaba un par de pecas.

El cuerpo pequeño de Jensen tiembla entre sus brazos, apenas puede sostenerse de Jared sin dejarse caer completamente en el sofá para que su novio se recueste de él, como tanto ha deseado hacer. Pero su naturaleza tímida le confina a quedarse allí, con su respiración agitada.

\- Jensen - susurro subiendo su mano a atrapar la mejilla contraria, acariciando cada peca que quedaba a su alcance. - Yo... eres hermoso.

\- N-no... No lo soy... - susurro avergonzado, colocando su mano sobre la de Jared con timidez. - no soy especial tampoco.

\- Lo eres para mí - se dejo ir hacia abajo, su cuerpo cubriendo el contrario, sus alientos chocando hasta que se encontraron en un beso que de inmediato paso a niveles mayores, era pasión mal contenida, rodeada de amor y dulzura.

\- ¡Jay! - gimió el rubio, sus manos enrollándose en el cabello de Jared para intentar detener la fuerza con la que le besaba, devorándole la boca y atreviéndose a dejar que su lengua recorriera el interior de su cavidad bucal que sabía a chocolate.

Jared se separo unos segundos con la respiración agitado y los ojos brillando de deseo.

\- Lo siento... ¿Te lastime? - sus manos no podían estar quietas y se había colado por la camisa del rubio, acariciando la piel tibia de su novio con sus manos algo frías, haciendo círculos.

Quería más, quería tocar a Jensen como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El deseo era mutuo, pero todavía Jensen se sentía algo inseguro de que Jared no le quisiera, de que le despreciara y le abandonara al minuto que terminara, tal y como ese hombre hacía cuando ya no le servía para nada más.

Negó con su cabeza a las palabras de Jared, llevando sus propias manos a acariciar la espalda del de ojos avellanas, deseando ver más piel al descubierto como tantas veces había soñado que hacían el amor.

\- Jen... ¿Quieres...? - sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y la pregunta ni siquiera había salido de sus labios. - Solo si tu quieres...

\- Si. Pero... - quería decir _“ten cuidado”_ , pero sabía que eso sería estúpido de decir, su padre había abusado de el incontables veces y nunca tomado en cuenta su placer; quería creer que Jared sería diferente, pero le estaba costando trabajo hacerlo.

Muy cercano al mismo tema, estaba el hecho de que no era virgen; y como el jodido soñador que era, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que lo fuera, ya que ese era el regalo que Jared mas se merecía.

\- Tendré cuidado, si es demasiado solo... tienes que decir y me detendré. – afirmo, alejándose un poco, sonriendo travieso. - Pero no lo haremos en el sofá, mereces más... siempre mereces más. - murmuro más para sí, antes de que como se le haría costumbre usara su fuerza para alzar al futuro periodista entre brazos.

\- ¡Jared, dios, vas a matarme de un susto pronto! - se quejó golpeándole la espalda con su puño, pero aun así disfrutando como la nariz de el castaño le hacía cosquillas en el cuello cada vez que este respiraba. - eres malo.

El castaño dejo ir una pequeña risa que hizo suspirar al otro hombre.

\- Te ves adorable asustado, ¿Por qué crees que veíamos esa mala película en la televisión? - confeso.

\- ¿Q-que? - tenía largo tiempo que no tartamudeaba ahora, Jared era el causante de eso, el total culpable de su nueva confianza. - Idiota, solo quieres que me pegue a ti, pervertido.

\- No soy un pervertido. - se defendió dejando al rubio con cuidado en la cama - Solo... me gusta que me abraces. - confeso empezando a dejar besos por el cuello ajeno. - Me siento bien cuando me abrazas - aclaro mordiendo la piel bajo el.

\- Yo también me siento bien... - se apresuro a decir, abriendo sus piernas solo lo suficiente para dejar que su novio se colara entre ellas con comodidad.

Sus pequeños gestos, esos pequeños gemidos que soltaba cuando se estremecía por algún mordisco, estaban enloqueciendo poco a poco a Jared, que a estas alturas ya estaba erecto en sus pantalones.

Se separo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras se quitaba su camisa frente a unos ojos verdes asustado, pero muy interesados.

\- No me mires tanto. – bromeo. – Solo yo puedo verte - se inclino sobre el de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fiereza, fue dejando besos desesperado por el cuello ajeno bajando hacía sus tetillas aun por encima de la camisa.

Jensen hizo un sonido de protesta que hizo reír a su novio suavemente, causándole cosquillas al soltar su aliento sobre la piel mojada del rubio; no importaba que tuviera aun su ropa puesta, se sentía más desnudo que Jared, más expuesto, completamente a merced del castaño, y si no controlaba la ansiedad que comenzaba a subir por su espina dorsal terminaría vomitando en el suelo.

\- Jay, por favor... lento... - suplico, cerrando sus dedos con fuerza, dejando que sus manos se aferraran a los bíceps de su novio que se detuvo, subiendo hasta su rostro, hasta que sus narices quedaron a la misma altura.

\- Lo siento - susurro con una sonrisa pequeña - Es que eres muy hermoso, pero Jen concéntrate en mí ¿Está bien? - pregunto pasando su lengua por las mejillas, lamiendo cada peca que quedaba a su alcance, sus manos o al menos una de ella había vuelto por debajo de la camisa ajena y subía con tortuosa lentitud hacía los pezones. Y al llegar a esta, no las apretó, no, simplemente él las rodeo con su dedo. Haciendo círculos por encima de esta, sintiendo como se endurecía.

Estaba encantado con los espasmos que provocaba en el cuerpo del chico bajo el; el ver cómo era él quien le hacía enloquecer, a su normalmente tranquilo Jensen. Logro que los ojos color jade se enfocaran en el, pensando en cómo Jensen era un jodido dios y en como todo su cuerpo hacía contrastes maravillosos, el blanco de su piel, manchada ligeramente con pecas que estaban por todo su rostro, y el rojo -casi rosado- de sus mejillas y sus labios entreabiertos, todo eso sumado a sus ojos, le hacían vibrar de necesidad por poseerlo, por hacerlo suyo y de nadie más; un sentimiento que había estado reprimiendo desde la primera vez que le vio.

\- Eres un ángel - susurro bajando, sus pequeños besos haciendo que los jadeos de Jensen fueran un poco más alto y sonrió travieso, porque cuando atrapo entre sus labios el pezón con el que jugaba y chupo levemente, Jensen se arqueo tan deliciosamente que está seguro que el jadeo con él. Y eso que aun estaba por encima de la camisa.

Esta vez su novio estaba mucho más relajado y le dejo hacer con más libertad cuando se atrevió a retirar la camisa hacía arriba, dejando su plano abdomen al descubierto y sus pecas casi trasparentes bajo la luz blanca de la farola afuera de la calle.

Lanío desde sus costillas hasta su ombligo, introduciendo su lengua en este y haciendo a Jensen removerse, confundiéndole, ya que no sabía si empujar contra la lengua o alejarse de ella.

Pronto su pecho tenía caminos de saliva por donde Jared había pasado, encendiendo un fuego que no sabía que podía sentir, sin el pánico que siempre le rodeaba o al menos en el pasado y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, estaba duro, tan duro que sentía que si Jared no bajaba más se moriría, pero aun tenía miedo, miedo de que al expresar su deseo Jared le tratara como una... - jadeo, cuando sintió como las manos volvían a jugar levemente con sus tetillas mientras Jared estaba peligrosamente besando donde su pantalón comenzaba.

Sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza cuando no contuvo el empujón de sus caderas, su erección chocando con la barbilla de quien esperaba se quedara con el por el resto de sus días; parecía que estallaría de vergüenza cuando la caliente boca de Jared lamio su dureza por toda la costura de sus pantalones.

Y de inmediato suspiro más alto, abriendo sus piernas, era un placer tan nuevo y distinto que le aturdía conforme Jared se aferraba más a su miembro, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo aferrándose a él, haciendo que se descontrolara totalmente que ni se dio cuenta mientras Jared movía los botones de su pantalón quitándolos de su lugar.

Solo lo nota cuando la lengua de Jared recorre toda la extensión de su miembro, haciéndole soltar un gritico y quedar laxo en la cama, sus ojos abiertos grandes y con miedo al rechazo; se ha corrido sobre su pecho, con solo una lamida, y ahora solo quiero esconderse debajo de sus sabanas y no ver nunca más a Jared por la pena que siente.

Lo primero que nota es como Jared sigue lamiendo los restos de semen sin vergüenza y eso hace que abra los ojos y se tope con la maravillosa sonrisa de su novio.

\- Sabes delicioso. - murmuro para luego sonreír y atrapar la punta llena de semen entre sus labios, succionando con fuerza.

La hipersensibilidad del cuerpo de Jensen no le impide hacerlo; sabe por experiencia propia que si sigue insistiendo, pronto el cuerpo de Jensen reaccionara de nuevo, endureciéndose entre sus dedos que masturban de arriba abajo el miembro flácido, buscando excitar al pequeño rubio debajo de él.

\- Lo siento... - murmuro,  tironeando del cabello de Jared, más no tan fuerte como para lastimarle.

\- ¿De qué te disculpas?- sonrió cuando pregunto. - Jen, no tienes que disculparte de nada, porque uno es normal y dos me encanto. - comento algo travieso haciendo que Jensen sonriera, sus sonrisas contagiándose mutuamente.

\- Pero... no se suponía que durara tan poco, soy patético... - murmuro, pero contrario a lo que decía, sorprendió a Jared cuando este sintió los pies de él pecoso sobre sus omoplatos, le tenía completamente atrapado y él no quería escapar.

\- No, no lo eres. - negó completamente serio y viéndolo a los ojos. - Es normal y ahora, seguiré con otro lugar. - se paso la lengua por los labios como si fuera a probar algo delicioso, inclinándose un poco empezó a lamer los testículos de su novio que se sorprendió con la acción.

\- Jay, ¿Qué haces? Por favor, me da vergüenza... - en parte era verdad, le daba vergüenza que Jared lamiera esos sitios, aunque reconocía que como su novio estaba en su derecho. El recuerdo de ese monstruo que fue su padre estaba difuso en su mente, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera recordar sus palabras, él como le llamaba por esos nombres cariñosos mientras le abría con violencia.

\- Te pruebo. - murmuro simplemente antes de regresar a su faena, bajando peligrosamente con leves succiones de por medio.

Chupo ese trocito de piel debajo de sus testículos y cerca de su entrada, lamiendo el sabor único de su novio; era la primera vez que hacía esto con un chico, y el sabor era muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, Jensen era dulce, pero no  tanto como una mujer, aunque sí mucho más delicioso. Se sentía tan correcto hacer esto con él, sentirlo.

\- Soy yo… - susurro cuando sintió cierta resistencia - Soy tu Jared, Jen... tranquilo… - murmuro subiendo de manera que su novio pudiera verlo.

Jensen se relajo de nuevo entre sus brazos, sus manos  dirigiéndose  al rostro de Jared y obligándolo a subir hasta su boca. Le sorprendió cuando Jensen clamo sus labios con desesperación, sus manos acariciando toda su espalda y cada trozo de piel en su camino.

\- No es justo, yo también quiero verte.

Jared había quedando jadeando por la fuerza con su novio le había besado tanto que sintió como se mojaba sus bóxers.

\- En serio... ¿Quieres...? -cuando vio a Jensen hacer una mirada de obviedad se limito a asentir algo nervioso también, sus manos sobre su pantalón que empezó a bajar con cuidado.

\- Rápido. - Exigió algo demandante, sorprendiendo a Jared cuando su supuestamente tímido novio estiro sus manos, acariciando su cuerpo con lujuria, era la primera vez que veía a Jared tan al descubierto; pocas veces le había visto sin su camisa cuando terminaban un partido y en medio de la euforia la mitad del equipo de basquetbol quedaba semi desnudo en los vestuarios, pero tenerlo allí en su cama, era algo muy diferente; y solo ver la línea de vello oscura que desaparecía en los bóxers de Padalecki, era suficiente para dejarle duro.

\- Soy tímido también. - se justifico Padalecki cuando quedo solo con el bóxer frente a Jensen, que delineaba perfectamente su muy dura polla e incluso lo empapado que estaba.

\- ¿Tímido? - Jensen rio por lo bajito, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y luego viendo a Jared aun con la diversión llenando sus ojos. - Mentiroso, tu ego es enorme... como todo tu. - agrego, dándole una mirada sugerente que fue directo a su entrepierna. Que logro hacer sonrojar a Jared de inmediato.

\- Te aprovechas de mí inocencia. - susurro acercándose de nuevo y atrayendo a Jensen a su pecho hasta que ambos chocaron.

El roce de sus cuerpos desnudos fue más íntimo de lo que esperaban; sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, la curva de las caderas de Jensen y la estrecha cintura de Padalecki; eran perfectos simplemente, más aun cuando comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, revolviendo las sabanas bajo sus cuerpos sudorosos.

Las manos de ambos empezaron a viajar por sus cuerpos, curiosas y demandantes de lo que el otro pudiera ofrecer, calor, seguridad, necesidad, todo se expresaba en sus besos y sus manos.

Mientras se removían en la cama y se detenían para obtener el tan preciado, pero molesto, aire, no podía evitar jadear, era nuevo sentir hasta el más mínimo roce. Jared no sabe donde quedo su bóxer, o como termino rozando sus pollas con fuertes jadeos por parte de ambos.

\- Jay… - Jensen esta gimiendo con cada toque de esa piel morena sobre la suya, y cuando terminan por el azar en posiciones invertidas, con Jensen arriba del castaño, un suave sonrojo cubre todo su pecho, se siente en control, algo que nunca antes había imaginado, el saber que por cada movimiento que haga le causara placer a su novio.

Así lo hace, lento pero seguro de lo que causa y de que no tiene porque sentir vergüenza de nada, porque Jared no se está riendo de él, ni regañándolo por nada, mucho menos golpeándolo.

Por el contrario esta jadeando su nombre, sus sonrisa no llega a formarse porque su rostro esta deformado en una mueca de placer conforme él se mueve, frotando ambos miembros. Jared se ve hermoso dejándole hacer, demostrando que confía en él.

\- Oh dios, Jen.

Se mordió el labio y con lentitud llevo sus manos a los glúteos ajenos, acariciando casi con dulzura.

El toque de él es mucho más intimo del que alguna vez sintió antes, es más personal y cada fricción en su cuerpo es el ungüento para cerrar una herida hecha hace tantos años, pero no olvidada en el pasado; Jared le hace dejar de lado momentáneamente cada mala experiencia, y le hace apetecer crear una nueva con él, una más satisfactoria como es lo que está haciendo ahora.

Dejo de frotar ambos miembros y comenzó a deslizar la caliente polla en su entrada, causándole escalofríos que sin querer le forzaron a apretarse más a los hombros de Jared; el castaño no perdió tiempo en forzar al pequeño rubio a quedar bajo su cuerpo de nuevo, su sensualidad casi matando todas sus neuronas en esos pocos segundos que le dejo asumir el control.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunto el deportista, uno de sus dedos presionando los labios de su novio delicadamente, quería estar seguro que Jensen recordara esto para toda su vida.

\- SI. - respondió, seguro de lo que hacía, sus piernas enrollándose alrededor de las caderas del castaño.

Sonrió, su sonrisa era cálida y llena de amor, mientras el dedo hacía un poco más de presión, indicándole al rubio que lo chupara.

Se sonrojo más cuando tuvo que hacerlo, abriendo sus labios y dejando que la falange se colara en su boca; Jared dejo que chupara a su ritmo que pronto se volvió experto. Casi dolió verlo para Jared, imaginar cómo es que Jensen sabía tanto sin haberlo tenido nunca así, dulce y calmado, apasionado. Pero estaba decidido a darle eso, a dejarle probar todo el amor que tenía para darle.

Jensen hizo un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta, reclamando su atención  - o eso parecía - porque sin más aviso tomo un segundo dedo dentro de su boca, llenándolos copiosamente de saliva.

\- Oh dios...

Jared casi se ahoga en su propia saliva, era demasiado sensual para el ver como Jensen estaba entregándose a él con tanta seguridad, chupando esos dedos con succiones lentas y demasiado tentadoras para su salud mental. Fue cuando decidió alejarlos, estremeciéndose con el sonido que hicieron al salir de la pecadora boca de su novio.

\- Concéntrate en mí - dijo al oído ajeno, luego de inclinarse, su voz ronca y sensual mientras uno de los dedos hacía círculos en la entrada del futuro periodista.

Jensen se rio bajito, sus manos volviendo a los hombros de su novio para sostenerse, tenía una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, que demostraba casi todo lo que sentía dentro, que era una combinación de sentimientos extraños pero todos positivos en que Jared le amaría como nunca lo había hecho.

\- Hazlo. Ahora.

El castaño parece dudar un momento, quizás el tiene más miedo que el mismo Jensen, pero la mano de este acariciando su mejilla hace que sus nervios se evaporen y con ellos, el dedo se desliza hacía dentro, más fácil de lo que ambos piensan. Jared se debe morder el labio, es apretado, caliente y demasiado intimo, cercano.

Es tan diferente a las mujeres que ha tenido antes, a esas chicas jóvenes deseosas de tener un pedazo de su cuerpo; él lo sabe, puede ser considerado inocente -y en el peor de los casos, estúpido-, pero no lo es -no del todo-, y es consciente de lo deseado que es en cada sitio que pisa. Pero el tener a Jensen aquí, es algo para lo que no estaba preparado, es tan diferente que le hace temblar de deseo, ni siquiera recuerda las palabras de Chad que le hicieron ganarse un golpe, o lo que le dijo su madre de usar condón así su pequeño rubio no pudiera quedar embarazado, y ahora que tiene un segundo para pensarlo, mientras Jensen gime y abre las piernas bajo su cuerpo, está yendo demasiado rápido.

 

Por supuesto, es imposible detenerse cuando Jensen pide por un segundo dedo, alzándose en la cama y mordisqueando su labio inferior.

Su cuerpo parece estallar en llamas conforme los dedos entran cada vez más dentro, porque ahora son dos que parecen hacer que su cordura se vaya con ellos. Y cuando decide abrirlos para hacer círculos dentro ambos lloriquean demasiado fuertes para ser normal, están jadeando juntos sobre los labios ajenos, la pasión inundando sus ojos conforme el tercer dedo entra.

\- Mí... Jen, mío.

\- Jay, tu también... ¿eres mío? - pregunta, con lagrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, aferrándose a sus hombros con vehemencia. - por favor...

\- Soy tuyo... de nadie más. - murmuro con dificultad entre jadeos logrando rozar ese lugar dentro de su novio, que hizo a ambos casi ver las estrellas.

Casi era como si Jared Padalecki tuviera un órgano sexual en sus dedos y pudiera sentir el placer de su novio a través  de ellos; no es difícil sentir lo mismo que Jensen porque tampoco es que este se esfuerce por ser silencioso.

\- Jared. Jared. Jared. - sigue gimiendo contra su oído, sus uñas encajándose en la piel morena, pidiendo por más.

Se mueve entonces con lentitud a dejar su novio sobre la cama y colocándose encima de este, de forma que cuando su punta, mojada y caliente, se coloca con la ahora vacía entrada  ambos se miran a los ojos diciendo tanto en un silencio cómplice que termina con una pequeña sonrisa en Jared.

\- Te amo, Jensen.

Jensen solloza, limpiándose las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos.

\- Jared, yo también te amo... - susurra, sus labios temblando cuando las palabras salen de él, tan naturales.

Con sus palabras tiene a Jared encima en cuestión de segundos besándolo con pasión, enredando sus lenguas de forma que hasta la saliva cae copiosamente de su boca, mientras empieza a empujar dentro de aquel cálido interior. Lo más lento que puede.

Su esfuerzo casi no funciona de nada cuando escucha a Jensen gemir dentro de sus labios, no sabe si es dolor o placer hasta que los dedos de Jensen se aferran a su cabello con fuerza, forzando sus bocas un poco más cerca de lo que ya están devorándose.

Se da cuenta que está dentro por completo cuando siente como sus testículos chocan con el trasero de su novio y ambos se han separado por aire.

\- ¿Estás bien? - es de nuevo la voz de Jared, que se abre paso en la cabeza de Jensen, llena de cariño y amor.

\- No... - gime, preocupándole de inmediato. - no estoy bien... - esta sollozando de nuevo, lágrimas calientes derramándose por sus mejillas. - Tengo a mi novio adentro... al hombre que amo, no estoy bien, estoy genial... - y su sonrisa es brillante, deslumbrante para Jared.

\- Eres un tonto… - acuso, conteniendo a duras penas sus propias lágrimas. - Me asustaste. - sus ojos parecen haberse quedado prendidos de la sonrisa de Jensen.

Es casi como ver algo nuevo, lo que siempre supo que Jensen era y que solo estaba escondido y que ahora es suyo -soltó una pequeña risa que paso a jadeo cuando sin querer se movió un poco.

\- No lo soy, eso es lo bueno... - se ríe bajito, presionando sus labios contra el cuello de Jared, con segundas intenciones por supuesto, quiere causarle un mini ataque al corazón, como sabe que Jared reacciona al toque de sus labios contra su piel.

Jensen se estremece cuando un jadeo se escapa de los labios de su esposo, tal y como pensó es ronco y sensual, fuerte... como todo Jared y hace que su propio cuerpo reaccione más, su punta dejando ir liquido pre seminal.

\- Jen... ¿Estás listo?

\- Desde el año pasado. - responde con sorna, está necesitado de tener a Jared dentro, aunque intente dársela de valiente, sigue azorado por pensar que ahora -después de todos esos años- pertenece a alguien que le ama con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

\- Desesperado. - acusó impulsándose hacia adelante.

La primera embestida no deja solo sus piernas temblando si no a su propio novio que jadea sorprendido. Es el momento que Jared aprovecha para embestir de nuevo y de nuevo, no es salvaje pero conforme el movimiento se hace más continuo va adquiriendo fuerza y golpeando ese lugar sin descanso.

Es todo lo dulce que Jensen siempre soñó, el amor que le da con cada beso que reparte por su rostro, apartando las lágrimas que bajan por sus ojos, ambos saben que no es de dolor, sino más bien todo lo contrario, es una felicidad que no cabe en el cuerpo menudo del rubio. Una felicidad que debió sentir siempre y que no le fue otorgada.

Es como sentir lo que todo el mundo siempre tuvo y el no, es como al fin tener su trocito gigante de felicidad y gigante porque Jared no es precisamente pequeño.

\- Mierda - susurro su novio llamando su atención.  - Olvide el condón... voy a salirme...

\- No... - es casi un grito lo que sale de sus labios, esas palabras hacen que el pánico aflore en el y se apodere de su cuerpo. - ¡Quiero que lo borres, quiero que lo quites de mí! - Ahora sus lágrimas si son de miedo y vergüenza, porque recuerda lo que es, y porque lo es, y le da miedo que ahora Jared lo rechace porque es un tonto.

\- ¡Hey, hey, Jensen! - llamo tomando su rostro entre sus manos deteniéndose. - Shhhh soy yo bebe, todo está bien... si no quieres no, recuerda que siempre para mí es lo que tú quieres, solo eso… - explico desesperado queriendo que la calma llene de nuevo los ojos verdes que le cautivaron desde la primera vez.

\- Lo siento, tu eres tan... especial... no deberías estar con alguien como yo... - sollozo, apartando su rostro de las manos de Jared que intentaba recuperarlo con todas sus fuerzas, tenerlo de vuelta.

\- No, Jensen mírame, eres mi ángel... tu eres grandioso, guapo inteligente... tu corazón... te amo… - no lo dejaría huir, no cuando era lo que más amaba en la vida - Mírame... soy tuyo ¿Recuerdas?

\- No, no, estoy demasiado... no pertenezco aquí. - No hace falta que le diga a Jared cuan asustado esta, porque este lo sabe con ver su mirada asustada y la forma en la que ha dejado de luchar, resignándose a estar bajo Jared, a dejar que le controle a su gusto, no es así como lo quería.

\- Por favor… - la voz de Jared sale rota, las lágrimas golpean el rostro contrario sorprendiendo al rubio, pese al tiempo que lleva con el más alto nunca antes lo había visto llorar. - Jensen, si perteneces aquí... yo te amo, por favor, regresa conmigo… - ahogo otro sollozo. - Yo te necesito conmigo, mi vida no vale sin ti... por favor… - odia que este tan quieto, odia que parezca todo de pronto un abuso.

Un hipido se escapa de Jensen, sus brazos enrollándose de inmediato alrededor de Jared buscando por la protección que este le otorga sin pedir nada a cambio más que le confirme que no ha sido como ha estado pensado. Aprieta su pequeño cuerpo contra el deportista y deja escapar un suspiro antes de hablar.

\- Lo siento, - susurra a su oído. - es-estaba a-a-a-asustado... pensando co-cosas tontas... - su voz era un desastre, temblaba casi al mismo ritmo que el resto de su cuerpo. - perdón.

Aun siente lágrimas contra sus hombros y a Jared estremecerse en sus brazos unos segundos.

\- Te amo...

\- Yo también te amo. - responde de inmediato, sintiéndose como tonto al hacerle esto a su novio, a la persona que más ama en el mundo, a la única que le ha hecho feliz con solo saludarle por las mañanas.

Jared no dice nada más y sin sacar su cabeza  de los hombros contrarios empieza a moverse nuevamente haciendo que Jensen retome los suspiros abandonados.

Le duele que no le hable, que no le diga nada, ni siquiera una queja sobre sus acciones, pero debe atribuirle a que aun esta tan asustado como él, después no debe olvidar que esta también es la primera vez que Jared lo hace no solo con otro hombre sino con alguien que realmente ama.

Se aferra a su espalda y se da a la tarea de gemir sobre su hombro, sin detenerse a cubrir sus gemidos, solo dejándolos salir, y eventualmente pidiendo por más; porque quiere sentir ese cuerpo musculoso borrando todo rastro de dolor.

\- No voy a dejarte ir. - escucho de pronto al nivel de su oído. - No te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí ¿Escuchaste? - pregunto empezando a jadear también - Siempre estaré ahí Jen, siempre.

Si es posible, el futuro periodista se aprieta más contra el caliente cuerpo de su novio que no ha parado de hacerle el amor. Es increíble como esas palabras, después de haber tenido ese pequeño ataque de miedo, ahora es mucho más reconfortante; le confirma como asusto a su novio, pero también como este no tuvo intenciones en ningún momento de dejarle solo.

\- ¿nunca?

\- No... ah… Ahhh nunca, siempre estaremos juntos… - susurro empezando a correrse, el semen caliente llenando todo a su paso.

El que se corra causa una reacción en cadena al caer su cuerpo sobre Jensen, quien en su miedo por morir aplastado por el gigante novio que se gasta, termina corriéndose al sentir sus abdominales presionarse contra su más que necesitada erección, y Jared se enamora de la forma en la que todo su cuerpo convulsiona bajo él, y en como persigue su orgasmo frotándose contra su piel perlada en sudor.

Aunque lo que más le arranca suspiros es como Jen jadea bajito y como respira contra su piel hiper sensibilizada, nunca se ha sentido así, nunca ha tenido ese deseo ridículo de pertenencia a algún lugar. Amo su casa, su escuela, su vida en general, pero nada como esto, nunca nada fue como esto.

Se separa cuando Jensen hace un sonido de protesta, pero no dice nada, es una mala costumbre que debe de quitarle. Jensen nunca se queja y nunca vocaliza lo que no le gusta, el castaño siempre tiene que hacer un esfuerzo extra para averiguar qué es lo que pasa por la mente de su chico. Aunque le gusta descubrirlo, adoraría que este le hablara.

De pronto conforme ve como el aire sale y entra en un constante movimiento de los pulmones de su novio, mientras este sonríe... un pequeño rayo de luz llega a su cabeza y le hace reír.

\- Lamento haberte aplastado.

Y su recompensa es escuchar una risita cansada de su novio, que se sorprende porque nuevamente el ha dado en el blanco.

\- Jen... eres hermoso.

\- No, soy feo. - responde aun riéndose mientras se remueve en la cama, refugiándose entre los brazos de Jared que le toma de su delgada cintura de inmediato, se siente genial estar tan juntos, más cuando Jared esta sonriendo de nuevo pero con sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo.

\- No... Eres la cosa más hermosa del mundo y quiero... yo, tengo algo que decirte… - murmuro ahora tan rojo como un tomate maduro, moviéndose de manera que quede enfrente de los ojos verdes. - Jensen... quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y quizás no es mejor lugar, pero ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- ¿Qué? - le toma al menos cinco minutos procesar las palabras de Jared, el chico luce inseguro casi al borde de un colapso, incluso juraría que esta temblando en sus brazos si él no estuviera en el mismo estado.

No sabe que responderle porque la situación es totalmente loca, ¿Le está pidiendo lo que cree que el está pidiendo? ¿Casarse? ¿En qué mundo alguien querría casarse con el tonto de Jensen Ackles? bueno, aparentemente Jared quiere hacerlo y se lo está pidiendo con sus ojitos de cachorro y ese pucherito que se va haciendo más grande conforme pasa el tiempo de Jensen de responder.

\- Si. - dice por instinto, porque no quiere cagarla con Jared de nuevo, y realmente quiere hacerlo. La emoción comienza a correr por sus venas y le hace reír como tonto, abalanzándose contra Jared y olvidando su desnudez, quedando de nuevo sobre este. - ¡Si quiero!

Es recompensado con una de esas sonrisas que Jared tiene y que iluminan todo a su alrededor y luego los labios de este sobre los suyos, y todo está bien. Quizás después de todo, el si pueda ser feliz.

**6 meses después.**

Jensen bosteza un poco mientras muerde la tostada que el voluntario Somerhalder ha preparado esa mañana para que desayune, el sol está en lo alto y aunque parece un nuevo y renovado día, el solo puede pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría regresar a las sabanas un poco más. Pero el tiempo es corto y cada segundo cuenta.

Sus ojeras son quizás la mejor prueba de ello, ya que estos seis meses han sido lo que podía calificarse como un infierno, un sube y baja de emociones, donde ha pasado de la esperanza a la ira en cuestión de horas, conforme recibe de Morgan pequeños informes de donde se encuentra su bebe... que siempre terminan siendo tan solo una mala noticia, coronadas con el típico _"lo siento chico, le perdimos el rastro"_.

Son seis meses en que a pesar de haber avanzando hasta lograr que Misha le diera de alta, siente que la vida se le escapa de las manos. Pero pese a eso solo se permite llorar en las noches, cuando nadie lo ve...quizás harto de que lo consuelen, harto de ser el Jensen que ocupa protección... porque si no lo fuera, sino fuera tan jodidamente vulnerable, Jared estaría a su lado, sonriendo.

Y aunque siente que ha cambiado como persona, que su seguridad ha crecido, también una parte de él muere porque sin Jared a su lado sigue sin ser nada, nadie, no existe; no hay Jensen Ackles que exista sin Jared Padalecki, es una coexistencia necesaria para el planeta; pero se mantiene fuerte, planteándole cara al mundo que se le viene encima sin piedad alguna.

Ha sabido luchar este mundo por muchos años, ha sabido superarlo y afrontarlo, dios incluso desafío su miedo a los hombres cuando el deseo de sentir a Jared se hizo insoportable, pero ahora Misha y sus duras sesiones de psicología han calado en su mente, haciéndole ver la clase de persona que podía llegar a ser si sabía mantenerse a flote por si mismo.

El teléfono le saca de sus pensamientos con su estridente sonido. Lo ignora los dos primeros tonos pero de repente recuerda que es el único en el apartamento, Chris e Ian han salido por un evento de este último así que con fastidio de más camina hacía este y contesta mientras traga otro pedazo de su tostada.

\- Jensen. - reconoce la voz de inmediato, es Morgan pero hay dos cosas que le ponen alerta de inmediato. La primera, el hombre ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir el clásico "alo" y la segunda, el siempre es “Chico” para el viejo policía, nunca le llama por su nombre.

Así que Jensen tiembla, y no quiere malas noticias de nuevo, no piensa que pueda soportarlas de ninguna manera; aunque esos son los pensamientos que siempre tiene y que siempre termina por sepultar en lo más hondo de su ser, ocultando el miedo a saber que le puede perder en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Algo sucedió? - cuestiona sin saludar tampoco, sus manos han empezado a sudar y solo quiere saber la verdad.

\- Tom escapo de nuevo, en la emboscada de anoche. - un sonido de disgusto se oyó al otro lado de la línea. - Pero, esta vez no puedo llevarse a tu esposo con el.

Le toma tiempo procesar las palabras que Morgan dice a su oído con tanta firmeza, lo hace real y casi doloroso para su pobre corazón, tanto tiempo preparándose para el momento que cuando el hombre de barba lo dice, no suena real, ni siquiera suena feliz; eso es lo que le pone alerta de nuevo, han pasado seis meses en los que Jared se ha movido por todo el mundo, arrastrado por un narco serial con un ego impresionante y difícil de alcanzar.

Ni el agente de policía se lo cree, da las noticias con un sentimiento extraño en la garganta mientras ve de reojo a su compañero de equipo, Whitfield, quien le ve con algo de recelo. El chico está en la habitación de testigos en la oficina de la policía local, que luego de una larga y tediosa investigación han logrado desentramar a todos los que trabajaban con Welling.

Incluso hubo varios casos de trafico de órganos que involucraban a la hija menor del alcalde; para Morgan, por más mal que sonara, que secuestraran al joven Jared Padalecki era lo mejor que le había pasado a su carrera.

El haber esperado un año más no había sido tan malo cuando tenía a Jensen esperando por buenas noticias, era algo muy diferente, puesto que todas las victimas de Welling ya estaban muertas para cuando le llegaban los casos a él. Así que puso en práctica todas las tácticas, incluso las sucias, que aprendió en la academia de vuelta en Quántico.

Debían de darle una puta medalla de honor por esto.

Por supuesto que al departamento no le sentó nada bien que varios de sus "mejores" agentes cayeran redondos al suelo cuando Jeffrey comenzó a puntear con su dedo a cada corrupto que se atravesaba en su investigación y rescate del civil Jared Padalecki, quien no tenía nada especial, más que su valiosa existencia como arquitecto, y un esposo que se desvivía por él.

Los comentarios homofóbicos en contra de su persona no se hicieron esperar, pero los resistió como la bala más viciosa que se queda entre las venas, esperando a causar una muerte catastrófica o un desligue de partes; en resumen, no se rajo a la mitad, siguió firme por seis meses en los que casi pierde su placa al menos un millón de veces.

Valió la pena, supone, cuando escucha al hombre al otro lado de la línea sollozando bajito y limpiándose la nariz, casi puede verlo, sus largas pestañas húmedas contra sus mejillas llenas de pecas, rojas, porque Jensen era de esas personas de piel nívea que enrojecía con la mínima emoción; sus ojos verdes húmedos, ocultos tras sus parpados, llenos de pena y clamando perdón, aunque en su justa opinión ya se la haya ganado.

Se entero de muchas cosas en sus cortas estadías en la casa de Ackles, donde sabía sus amigos hacían rondas para quedarse con el joven, cuidarlo y hablar con él, tratando de motivarlo a vivir; incluso el lo hacía, porque tenía que admitir que ese chico se había convertido en un hijo, el que nunca tuvo y que en el fondo deseo tener.

Está convencido de lo que sea que Thomas Welling haya hecho con Jared Padalecki, no será tan malo como lo que él le haga a ese cabrón cuando lo atrape, porque lo atrapara, por el chico de pecas y sonrisa triste lo hará.

\- Gracias... - le escucha sollozar. - Tráelo a casa.

\- Creo que lo mejor es llevarlo primero al hospital - dijo volteando al chico que tenía su mirada vacía puesta en la nada - Por lo de las drogas y demás ¿Te parece?

Por supuesto que le parece, pero se ve horrible la forma en la que las imágenes de su bebe llegan a su cabeza; imágenes de Jared sonriendo, y imágenes de el sangrando, pidiendo por ayuda, le hace sollozar más fuerte y asentir como si Jeffrey pudiera verle, pero algo intuye el hombre, porque está hablando de nuevo, contándole que aun el rastro de Welling no se ha enfriado y que intentaran mantenerlo lejos mientras puedan.

 

Morgan lo tuvo todo planeado desde el principio, dos escoltas policiales fuera del hospital, dos para el traslado de Jared, casi pareciera que llevaba al hijo del presidente de una fiesta a otras - lo que era la cruda realidad -, pero este chico, tenía que tener cuidado, mucho cuidado. En especial porque luego de que lo recogieran, no hacía más que gemir el nombre de Welling, llamando por su maestro, le hizo sentirse asqueado, pero no era capaz de decírselo a Jensen.

\- ¿Está hablando o... esta dormido? ¿Puedes... puedes ponerlo al teléfono? - pregunto poniéndose de pie bajo la mirada curiosa de Ian que acababa de entrar en la habitación, vestido con solo un suéter viejo de Chris y los pantalones de chándal que usaba para correr en las mañanas.

\- El... - susurro con duda, deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta que no solo no era capaz de decírselo a Jensen, sino que tendría que hacerlo si no quería que el rubio tuviera un ataque de pánico en cuanto viera al hombre que ama así, llamando en pequeños ruidos desesperados a la rata de Welling. - Está hablando... quizás sea mejor que lo veas en el hospital - recomendó buscando su chaqueta.

\- Ok. - Eso sonaba peor de lo que imaginaba, pero sin rechistar obedecería todo por ver a Jared de nuevo. - Lo encontraron. - anuncio cuando noto la mirada curiosa de Ian sobre él, ¿Vienes conmigo al hospital? - más tarde, se arrepentiría de haberlo preguntado, pero necesitaba apoyo, y con Chris lejos de él, lo más cercano que tenía era a Ian para seguirle.

\- Por supuesto, llamare a Chris para que nos encontremos allá... - se volteó caminando hacía el teléfono cuando un suspiro de por miedo que dejo ir le hizo detenerse - ¿Cómo esta? ¿Te dijo algo Morgan? -pregunto el voluntario.

\- No dijo nada. - respondió Jensen colocándose su abrigo por encima de los hombros casi al mismo tiempo que se metía en los zapatos. - Intento no pensar en cómo esta, pero debe estar muy mal, si no quiso decírmelo es porque... no tenía la malas intenciones de decírmelo.

\- Al menos lo encontraron. - murmuro Ian y Jensen asiente porque es cierto, al menos lo encontraron.

Aunque quizás no es lo más sano conformarse con eso.

Ian es quien maneja en la camioneta de Jensen, quien se reclina en el asiento, sus dedos tamborileando en el tablero del auto con nerviosismo, siente que si Ian no pisa el acelerador no llegaran nunca, el mismo quiere bajarse y correr, quizás un poco en dirección contraria que es lo que le inspira el miedo. Esta tan dividido en dos, que no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando Ian aparca el auto en el hospital, han cruzado medía ciudad y el no se ha fijado, perdido en sus pensamientos, ahora tiene que enfrentarse a sus miedos, y que mejor forma que Ian tomándole del brazo y sacándolo del auto.

\- Jensen creo que tengo que recordarte que respirar es necesario. - murmuro Ian viendo como el periodista se había quedado mudo de la impresión tan pronto habían entrado al hospital.

Hospital que era como cualquier otro, pero estaba seguro que Jensen lo veía en estos momentos como su peor enemigo, demasiado silencio, demasiada quietud y al mismo tiempo un ambiente de muerte y pena que solo le recordaban la suya propia.

\- Respirar está sobrevalorado... - responde en un susurro cuando casi se da contra una enfermera que camina de un lado a otro, hay policías en las entradas pero ni rastro de Morgan por ningún espacio del externo lugar. - preguntare... - anuncia alejándose unos pasos de Ian a la recepción.

Terminan en el piso cinco, en una de las habitaciones cercanas a las escaleras que le toca subir, haciendo más lenta su tortura, que parece extenderse cada vez más por todo su tenso cuerpo. Al arribar al piso, Morgan les está esperando sentado en las sillas de espera, y sorprendentemente para el rubio y su amigo, a su lado está el psicólogo.

Misha tiene lentes de montura y su sobretodo enrollado en su antebrazo, parece que viene de alguna habitación del hospital, seguramente un paciente, y está hablando calmadamente con Jeffrey quien aun con toda la presión que tiene encima, no se nota en su exterior lo que siente.

No sabe si eso es buen indicio de que probablemente debió tomarse uno de los calmantes que están abandonados en el fondo de su gaveta, en el armario.

\- Morgan... Misha… - su voz sale a punto del llanto a pesar que sus ojos no tienen el más mínimo vestigio de lágrimas. Quizás porque se prometió ser fuerte más por Jared que por el mismo.

Ambos hombres desvían la mirada hacía él y Jensen odia que ambos sean una pared en blanco a su particular manera. Los ojos de Misha no le dicen nada, ni miedo ni lástima ni nada... es un psicólogo después de todo. Y Morgan, es el vivo ejemplo de un policía entrenado para no mostrar ni la mínima emoción.

\- Hey, Jensen. Escuche las buenas noticias. - responde primero el hombre de ojos azules poniéndose de pie, palmeado el hombro de Jensen. - Si necesitas mí ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela. - sonríe, pequeña sonrisa, pero lo suficiente para causar un suspiro en Jensen, se siente relajado.

\- Lo hare. - murmura, retrocediendo un paso y dejando que el policía lo lleve a la habitación, dejando atrás a los otros dos que se miran con expresiones de preocupación.

\- Así que... ¿Morgan? - Ian es quien rompe el silencio luego de que Jensen entre en la habitación.

\- Esta dañado - contesto Misha y con eso muy a su manera, responde y cierra la conversación de forma tajante.

En la habitación, Jensen se ha quedado estático en la entrada, quizás es el fuerte olor a desinfectante que hay aglomerado en la habitación, le causa nauseas y mareos que se incrementan cuando le ve en la cama, a la persona que ha estado esperando por lo que pareció una eternidad dolorosa.

Esta vestido con una de esas batas de hospital que dejan su espalda al descubierto, su rostro tiene un extraño color, y no sabe porque piensa en maquillaje, o quizás solo está más bronceado. Sus labios están rotos y rojos, algo hinchados desde su punto de vista, uno de sus brazos tiene una horrible cicatriz; pero lo peor es su cabello, es un desastre, no es el mismo cabello largo lacio por sus hombros, ahora es corto, como el Jared de la universidad pero con una complexión muy diferente.

Las trazas de droga solo se ven cuando se mueve, sus ojos atontados y rotos fijándose en Jensen, quien no está seguro de esperar a que este le reconozca.

Lo ve mover la cabeza con algo de lentitud, primero hacía la izquierda, luego hacía la derecha y está claramente estudiándole, como si necesitara verle más detalladamente para saber quién es y eso solo hace que Jensen se tenga que morder el labio con fuerza por las ganas indiscutibles que tiene de llorar.

Jared entonces se acurruca sobre si mismo, sus largos brazos se encierran con torpeza sobre su propio cuerpo y su mirada se desvía de Jensen, hacía la ventana, como si el rubio no fuera la persona que esperaba - Tommy

\- Y así es como esta. - la voz de Morgan le hace saltar en el sitio y recordar que no está solo, al menos tiene a alguien que le sostenga por si se va al suelo de bruces.

Es hasta gracioso el cómo no tiene puta idea de cómo reaccionar ante lo que sucede, Jared solo debe estar bajo el efecto de las drogas, ¿cierto? No es nada que no pueda superar dentro de unos días cuando comience a desintoxicarse

No es nada que no puedan superar juntos. Maldito Misha, y sus discursos de positivismos.

No tiene más opción que acercarse a Jared con cuidado, no quiere asustarlo.

\- Jay... soy yo.

El hombre no voltea a verlo, pero su cuerpo se tensa cuando siente como Jensen se acerca más.

\- Tommy - susurro de nuevo, como si le llamara y está claramente asustado, Jensen lo sabe pero no por eso es más fácil.

\- ¿Qué? No, soy Jensen... - se siente algo tonto intentado esto con la mirada de águila del policía en su espalda, por eso se limita a terminar de acortar la distancia, tomando una de las manos de Jared que enseguida intenta alejarse. - Jensen, soy Jensen, tu esposo.

Y eso parece captar la atención del aturdido hombre que deja ir sus ojos primero por los contrarios y luego hacía la mano que sostiene la suya. Los minutos parecen eternos pero  lo que detiene la tortura es cuando siente la mano de Jared estrecharse contra la suya y su cuerpo relajarse un poco. Casi puede escuchar su corazón desbocado por esa pequeña muestra de reconocimiento.

\- Jen... ¿Jensen? - aunque es un alivio escuchar la voz de Jared también es una tortura, porque no se oye como la recuerda.

No hay ni alegría ni seguridad en ella, solo lo contrario miedo y duda.

Aun así le arranca una sonrisa. Es pensar en todo lo que ha esperado para esto, y no quiere desperdiciarlo.

\- Lo siento, debí haberte salvado mucho antes... - susurra,  besando la mano de Jared con dulzura. - debí protegerte como tú me protegiste a mí.

El gesto causa confusión en el empresario que se queda en silencio escuchando las palabras que Jensen le dirige con un sentimiento que él no termina de identificar o quizás es que simplemente no recuerda.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? - pregunto sin apartar la mano, sintiendo las pequeñas lágrimas sobre esta.

\- Porque te amo, y cometí un error, por eso lo siento. Jared... esto no debió pasarte a ti, no debiste protegerme... - murmuro aun con sus labios sobre la calidad piel que tanto extrañaba sentir; todo Jared seguía igual de cálido que siempre.

\- Simplemente no podía dejar que nada te pasara, no podía - es el comentario más lucido que ha escuchado en su esposo desde que entro en la habitación y eso lo hace sonreír entre lágrimas.

Aun esta allí, más en la superficie de lo que parece; su Jared, el amor de su vida por el que tanto espero.

\- No. No debiste arriesgarte así, porque yo no quería perderte tampoco... escucha, Jay. Ahora se porque lo hice, y me arrepiento tanto de todo lo que te hice sufrir, pero prometo que no volverá a ser así, que estaremos juntos de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no fui suficiente para ti?

Unas lágrimas bajan sin tregua por los ojos cafés del empresario y pese a todo, Jensen asiente a cada segundo más aliviado porque Jared parece estar regresando a la realidad.

\- Lo fuiste, lo eres... solo que yo no sabía lo que hacía, en lo que me había convertido por necesitarte tanto... solo me asustaba estar solo... - es difícil explicar algo como eso cuando se está sintiendo tan vulnerable, y aunque se enorgullezca de si mismo por decirlo, el miedo a que Jared se aleje sigue igual de intenso que la primera vez que lo sintió.

\- ¿Soledad? ...Lo hiciste porque te sentías solo, no, no entiendo - afirmo luego de unos segundos en silencio.

\- Si. - suena como un tarado, lo supo cuando Misha se lo dijo a la cara, le dijo cual era su problema, algo tan tonto como el sentirse solo y buscar afecto en alguien, de forma muy desesperada que le convirtió en la puta que era. - me sentía solo, no estabas allí, te necesitaba y... solo no quería estar solo.

\- Es mí culpa... entonces - concluyó haciendo un movimiento con su mano, buscando liberarla y alejarla de las del rubio

\- No, - fue tan firme que dejo a Jared estático en el sitio. - No es tu culpa, es mía, por dejar que me consintieras, y que me protegieras todo lo que yo quería, debí buscar por ayuda mucho antes, si lo hubiera hecho... no estarías aquí, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - Jared había empezado a llorar y de un movimiento rápido se había aferrado a Jensen con fuerza mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos - Yo solo... dios, no me dejes solo tengo miedo.

\- No lo hare, no te haría eso a ti... nunca de nuevo. - murmuro besando su frente. Hace un rato que el policía los había dejado a ambos solos en la habitación, dándole la privacidad que necesitaban una vez se había cerciorado por vez mil que la habitación era segura.

\- ¿Aun me quieres? - susurro entre hipidos, sin dejar de abrazar al rubio. El contacto se sentía más real de lo que podía recordar.

\- Tengo miedo... pero quiero creerte... yo ¿Donde está...?- sus ojos miran de pronto a su alrededor primero confusos y luego asustados - Tommy, ¿Dónde está?

Jared frotaba sus ojos con fuerza y su cuerpo temblaba y de repente parece un cachorrito que acaban de golpear.

\- No esta aquí, se fue, gracias a Morgan estas aquí con nosotros, cariño. - una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jensen, que le ayudo a limpiarse el rostro con la sabana, teniendo cuidado con la cortada de su labio, la piel se veía tierna aun, y le daba temor dañarlo aunque fuera un poco, ya bastante había tenido rompiéndole el corazón.

\- Entonces...pero...- de pronto siente los dedos curiosos de Jared contra sus labios, haciendo un poco de presión aunque es más una pequeña caricia que cualquier otra cosa.

Intenta hablar pero decide callar al ver su expresión concentrada, algo dudosa de lo que sea que esté pensando. Le siente acercarse más que verle, porque ha cerrado los ojos apenas ha sentido vergüenza de si mismo al rememorar el calor de esas manos por su cuerpo, amándole lentamente.

El sentir los labios de Jared en su cuello es lo que le hace saltar en el sitio y abrir los ojos, solo puede ver la melena castaña moverse a medida que los labios del hombre recorren su cuello con timidez, pero de eso pasan solo unos minutos antes de que los ojos avellanas se posen sobre los suyos.

\- Quiero... - Jared estaba intentando decirle algo, y aunque casi no podía escucharle, jura que la ultima parte llego clara a él arrancándole el aliento y dejándole estático. - ¿Puedo? - pregunto, sin inmutarse ante la mirada incrédula que le daba Jensen.

\- ¿Ahora? - cuestiono, un calorcillo extraño subiendo por su espina dorsal al ver a Jared asentir.

\- Seguro -comenzó a hablar conforme su mano había subido a acariciar la mejilla contraria - Tienes ganas, siempre tenías antes, no te importaba el lugar y yo... puedo complacerte, hacértelo duro... como te gusta...

\- Seguro... pero, no ahora, Jay. - suspiro, alejando la mano de su rostro, era claro que estaba aun drogado, o eso quería pensar, porque su esposo nunca le insinuaría eso en un lugar público, ni siquiera fuera de las puertas de su habitación. - no quiero que te hagas daño.

\- No me hare daño - dijo al tomar entre ambas manos la que intento alejarlo - Sabes que lo quieres, mí polla dentro... abriéndote, lo quieres tanto como yo... o quizás prefieres que te la chupe...

Hay algo diferente, lo sabe principalmente cuando ve como Jared se lame sus labios, como si estuviera ansioso.

\- No. No lo haremos. - respondió algo más fuerte, le repugnaba verlo así, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a la mínima caricia que Jared dejaba sobre el dorso de su mano. - Jared, no puedo... esperemos a casa, solo un poco más.

\- No... Es más sucio en un lugar público, donde pondrían encontrarnos, Yo abriendo ese culo que tienes… - las palabras las susurraba en contra del brazo mientras subía y bajaba por este, su aliento haciendo el mismo recorrido.

\- No, no, no, no... - tenía que reconocer que no le gustaban las palabras de su aun esposo, pero no se perdonaría si cuando Jared dejara de estar drogado este le acusaba de haber abusado de él. Le empujo contra la cama, recostando su espalda, y le arrincono, esta vez siendo él quien dejara un beso sobre los dañados labios. - No, cariño. No podemos, se que... lo haremos cuando seas capaz de pensar sin toda esa droga en ti.

\- No me drogo desde dos días… - informo sin interés alguno, sin saber lo que sus palabras causaban en el periodista. - Creo que ya me hace falta… - agrego para sí, sus ojos parecían de repente lejanos como si no estuviera realmente ahí.

\- No seas tonto, no lo necesitaras más, ¿Ok? A partir de ahora no te dejare tomar nada de esa mierda, no soy Tom. - Mascullo, sintiendo una oleada de odio en su interior hacía el asesino que se había llevado a Jared lejos de él. - ¿Me escuchas? No dejare que suceda de nuevo.

\- Pero... la necesito… - su voz se oye de pronto asustada y sus manos se cierran en torno a la camisa de su esposo. - Tengo miedo... ¿Por qué no quieres tener sexo? ¿No te parezco atractivo? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno?

\- Eres bueno, realmente bueno, Jared. Y El único para mí. - le asegura, besando de nuevo sus labios con un ligero roce. - Eres más hermoso de lo que puedes imaginar, pero no hay manera en la que me atreva a tocarte en este estado, estas demasiado débil y necesitas descansar, y no podemos hacerlo en un hospital por más que lo quiera.

\- Eres tan diferente a él...  me gusta.. - acepto dejándose caer en la cama - Quédate conmigo... siempre.

Jensen se rio por lo bajo, ahora más que nunca el castaño le necesitaba, pero no podía entender porque la felicidad no terminaba de invadirle completamente, de llenarle el pecho como pensó que haría, que llenaría cada vacio que Jared había dejado cuando lo tomaron de su lado. En cambio, estaba lleno de dudas y de un mal presentimiento frio que se envolvía alrededor de su alma.

\- Me quedare, pero ahora iré a hablar con Morgan y luego regresare, ¿Ok?

\- ¿Lo prometes? - pregunto asustado, exaltándose de inmediato.

\- Lo prometo, regresare. Solo serán minutos, ni siquiera los sentirás pasar. - le aseguro, besando la mano que se había aferrado a su ropa con la sola mención de marcharse aunque fuera por unos momentos.

El hombre asintió levemente, dejando ir la camisa que del miedo había arrugado, sus manos temblaban aun y él sabía porque era así que simplemente se abrazo así mismo, dejando que Jensen le arropara como si de un niño se tratara. Unos segundos luego Jensen se encamino con sigilo a la puerta viendo que al fin Jared parecía haberse calmado, al menos en comparación a cuando lo vio al entrar.

Cuando salió no pudo más que apoyarse contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar, su corazón latiendo fuerte y de inmediato tuvo a Morgan encima, tomándole del brazo.

-¿Estás bien chico? -pregunto el viejo policía, los guardas lejanos a este de inmediato pusieron su atención en ambos alertas a cualquier cosas -Estas pálido.

\- No, no estoy bien, tampoco lo está el... pero, al menos está vivo, ¿Cierto? - pregunto, ni siquiera pudiendo sonreír como tenía planeado al final de su frase, solo dejarse caer más contra la pared esperando que esta se lo tragara.

\- Al menos te reconoció chico, por algunos momentos pensé que no lo haría... solo llama a Tom como si fuera aun jodido perrito callejero llamando a su dueño - lo siguiente que Morgan supo fue como unos ojos azules molestos se posaban sobre su cuello, seguramente por su falta de tacto.

No tuvo que voltearse para darse cuenta que excéntrico psicólogo que además es demasiado Lindo para ser hombre está con sus brazos cruzados mirándole reprobatoriamente.

\- Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que le pase se pondrá bien, Jensen. Es solo parte del trauma de haber pasado un tiempo bajo las ordenes de ese hombre, aun no sabemos muy bien qué es lo que le ha hecho y es en lo que quiero centrarme. – indico adelantándose al policía, casi mostrando descortesía cuando le empujo a un lado con su codo. Ese hombre lo sacaba de quicio.

\- Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que le pase se pondrá bien, Jensen. Es solo parte del trauma de haber pasado un tiempo bajo las ordenes de ese hombre, aun no sabemos muy bien qué es lo que le ha hecho y es en lo que quiero centrarme. – indico adelantándose al policía, casi mostrando descortesía cuando le empujo a un lado con su codo. Ese hombre lo sacaba de quicio.

\- De lo que si estamos seguros es que los síntomas de abstinencia puede presentarse en cualquier momento ¿Estas listos para pasar esa etapa con él? - pregunto Morgan cruzándose de brazos con una cara de molestia hacía el otro hombre.

Si es sincero consigo mismo, todo ese positivismo del de ojos azules le saca un poco de quicio, la vida no es color de rosas.

\- Pues pienso que Jensen está perfectamente capacitado para lidiar con esto. No está solo después de todo. - respondió el psicólogo, esta vez ni se molesto en ver a Jensen que miraba de un lado a otro sin conseguir que decir para que ambos hombres no terminaran saltando uno encima del otro.

\- Le pregunte a él, Collins,  lo sobre proteges demasiado. - demando rodando los ojos.

Ian soltó una risita mal disimulada que llamo la atención de ambos hombres antes de que Misha contestara.

\- Lo siento actúan como un par de esposos divorciados. - se justifico el voluntario acercándose a Jensen con café en mano. - Toma... lo necesitas...

\- Gracias. - respondió caminando a las sillas y dejando a los otros dos atrás que lucían expresiones contradictorias a las palabras de el de ojos azules claros. - ¿Donde está Kane? ¿Has hablado con él?

\- Viene en camino, estaba muy feliz por que encontraran a Jared. - murmuro tomando de su propio café. -¿Cómo esta?

\- Mal, pero... me gusta cómo piensa Misha debo admitirlo. - agrego en voz baja para que ninguno de los otros dos escuchara, no quería encender la mecha de nuevo, no estaba como para ello, en otro momento quizás lo hubiera hecho solo por diversión, pero como se conocía también, terminaría más herido debido a su miedo intenso a las peleas. - ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que este bien, de que este vivo, pero no sé como superare esto, como... como luchare por no darle lo que me pida... justo hace nada me ha pedido sexo, ¿puedes creerlo?

Sin duda fue algo que el voluntario no se esperaba, pues sus ojos azules se abrieron grandes en una mueca de sorpresa que intento disimular.

\- No suena como, Jared, es decir no suena como el viejo Jared... ¿Te menciono algo con respecto a…?  tu... sabes.

 - ¿El jodido de Welling? Si, llamo su nombre tal y como dijo Morgan, pensé que me confundía con él, pero... creo que más bien lo veía a él.  - murmuro dejándose caer en el asiento luego de dar un sorbo a su café. - pero… no dijo nada, aunque... sospecho que Welling si lo usaba como su... su... su… p-puta.

\- Deberías decirle eso a Misha, bueno en cuanto deje de coquetear y pelear con el agente. - bromeo sacando un bufido divertido del otro hombre - Y... Te menciono algo sobre el asunto de tus infidelidades...

Jensen carraspeo, dando por terminada la conversación, dejando que Ian se alejara un poco cuando Collins y Morgan se acercaron a ellos, ambos luciendo enredados a partes iguales, porque no se podía ser más cabezón que ambos juntos.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con el doctor? - pregunto Misha, colocando una manos en su hombro. - Yo te acompaño, Ian se puede quedar con Jared.

 - Yo también te acompaño - gruño Morgan ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de ambos hombres. - Quiero preguntarle al doctor cuando Padalecki estará en condiciones de contestar algunas cosas. - se justifico encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bien, ¿Estarás bien Ian? - pregunto poniéndose de pie y terminando su café, sus manos habían dejado de temblar y como siempre, el café comenzaba a hacerle sentir mareado. - No quiero abusar de ti, puedo esperar a que Chris llegue...

\- No seas ridículo, no es la gran cosa, me quedare con él mientras hablas con el doctor. - replico sonriendo. - Quita esa cara de preocupación Jen, nada malo pasara...

\- Eso espero, y... no te acerques mucho a él. Se asusta con facilidad. - indico, dándole un golpecito en el brazo y siguiendo a Misha y a Jeff que habían comenzado a moverse por el pasillo.

 

**Capitulo 15  
Muerte**

La oficina del doctor era de un agradable color Beige, que contrastaba perfectamente con todo el blanco que tenía aquel hospital, en realidad cualquiera. Una voz afable les indica que el doctor vendrá dentro de unos segundos y los tres hombres asienten sutilmente en silencio esperando cada uno algo diferente. Morgan terminar con esto rápido, Collins que Jensen soporte lo que sea que el médico les diga y Jensen, Jensen solo que los segundos pasen rápido para regresar con su esposo, parecía tan perdido y tan roto que deseara simplemente tenerlo entre sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir. Quería ver la sonrisa que le cautivo la primera vez que se conocieron, quería ver de nuevo al Jared cariñoso y atento, quería a su gigante de vuelta.

\- Buenos días. - saludo el que por su bata blanca Jensen supone que es el doctor, su tono es cordial y quizás eso es un buen signo. - Soy el doctor que recibió a Jared Padalecki cuando entro, mi nombre es Spencer.

\- Doctor Spencer, ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño cuando el doctor le sonrió con una extraña expresión, no fue evidente para el al momento, pero Morgan y Collins sabía que estaba coqueteando con el rubio.

\- Bien, muy bien... usted es... ¿Ackles, no es así? - su mirada bajaba con interés por todo el cuerpo ajeno. - Es decir, Jensen...  
\- Eh... si, el esposo de Jared Padalecki. - respondió, removiéndose incomodo en su sitio. - ¿Cómo esta él? - pregunto de nuevo, sin notar como Misha reía por lo bajo, admirando lo que había hecho con Jensen.

\- Oh... - sin duda el doctor entendió la indirecta pero no por ello se detuvo - Bueno... el señor Padalecki... esta básicamente bien de salud, en lo que se refiere a alguna enfermedad especifica no tiene ninguna, confió en que una vez que se desintoxique no muestre ninguna dependencia a las drogas que se le suministro, no hay registros de violación solo algunos cuantos golpes o moretes que seguramente usted ya noto. - Jensen asintió dándole espacio al doctor para que continuara. - Sin embargo, psicológicamente si parece algo dañado, esta aturdido, asustado y parece haber olvidado algunas cosas de su secuestro o de su vida, quizás como un mecanismo de defensa. - explico acercándose un poco a Jensen con una mirada de comprensión.

\- Entonces está bien en lo que a su físico se refiere. - repitió Jensen, suspirando aliviado, temía que Tom fuera un sádico come mierda, que en parte lo era, pero si no había logrado dañar a su bebe, le aliviaba en algo. - No es nada que no se pueda curar... - susurro limpiándose el sudor en la frente.

\- Si, inmediatamente lo que pudiera representar algún problema es su estado psicológico o que desarrolle una eventual dependencia de las drogas que recibió durante seis meses, pero es lo único Jensen. - explico, mientras ambos hombres atrás intercambiaban miradas incrédulas al ver como el doctor no dejaba de intentar llamar la atención del periodista.

\- Gracias, doctor. - pero Jensen estaba distraído, solo se volvió hacía Misha que le sonrió con orgullo. - ¿Crees que habrá que llevarlo a un centro? Ya sabes... sé que eres bueno, pero... no lo sé, no sé cómo lidiar con esto. - ni siquiera noto la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Morgan, que fue ignorado totalmente por Collins.

\- Si estás de acuerdo, yo puedo ayudarle con el daño psicológico pero con las drogas... en caso de que se conviertan en un problema, necesitara ir a un centro - ratifico con un suspiro.

\- Entonces... regresare con él. - anuncio, sonriendo chiquito antes de que el estruendo de un arma dispararse resonara en el pasillo.

  
Ian se quedo en el pasillo, apoyándose en la puerta de entrada a la habitación de Jared cuando los vio alejarse con paso lento a donde se encontraba la oficina del doctor, le hizo sonreír como Jensen parecía más relajado, no había tanta angustia en el cómo había esperado, casi podía ver la sonrisa orgullosa de su novio posarse sobre su amigo.

Pero Kane no había llegado, y él se sentía extraño entrando en la habitación y recibiendo una mirada desconfiada del castaño en la cama.

\- Hey, ¿Cómo estas?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo crees que estoy? - gruño dándose cuenta de inmediato que había sido demasiado brusco con una pregunta inofensiva. - Lo... lo siento…

\- No te preocupes, se que estas mal. Pero... sabes, yo también me siento mal algunas veces y responder que estas mal solo lo hace todo peor, es tonto, pero cierto. - respondió sentándose en la pequeña sillita al lado del gigante.

A su parecer estaba mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque su labio no lucia nada bien, todo el resto de su persona estaba intacto, sin duda Welling debía tener una obsesión con él como para cuidarle como a una muñeca de porcelana.

\- Entonces... ¿debería decir que estoy bien? - pregunto enredándose en las sabanas de la cama - Quizás... no sea mala idea.

\- No lo es, Jensen también está aprendiendo a eso... ¿Sabes? No ha dejado de preocuparse por ti, se nota que te ama en cada  
poro de su cuerpo, solo puede sentir eso por ti... esta muy arrepentido de lo que paso, Jared. - Jared no comprende porque Ian se ve tan triste cuando habla. - eres muy especial para él.

\- ¿En serio? -pregunto con algo de interés. - Todo este tiempo... ¿el no ha estado con nadie? - inquirió incorporándose en la cama.

\- Me... ama ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Porque lo he visto, porque he sentido su arrepentimiento en carne viva, ¿sabes? Fue muy doloroso para Christian y para mí, verlo desmoronarse cuando desapareciste, pero el logro salir adelante... - susurro, tomando de la mano a Jared. - se que suena mal viniendo de un amigo, pero merece tu perdón.

\- Para mí también fue muy doloroso su traición. - replico soltándose de la mano ajena. - Pero... lo amo, Ian... solo, creo que ya lo perdone pero tengo miedo que todo sea mentira.

\- No lo será, te lo prometo... Jensen no dejara que todo se salga de control, está claro en lo que hace. - le asegura sonriendo, pero Jared ya no le está viendo, su mirada está perdida en el hombre que acaba de entrar, tiene un sombrero alto y un abrigo de piel sobre su cuerpo, y una sonrisa eterna, sus ojos son azules, llenos de tanta maldad que Ian se estremece, recuerda esa sonrisa de los diarios.

\- ¡Tommy! - exclamo Jared sorprendido -¿Acaso... te arriesgaste a venir por mí?

\- Por supuesto que lo hice, Jared. - Tom ni siquiera ve al hombre al lado de su magnifica posesión, solo tiene ojos para la hermosa criatura en la cama. - No dejaría que mí hermoso amante se quedara solo, y atrapado en los brazos de tu infiel esposo.

\- Pero... yo... no... Tengo miedo, Tommy. - susurro, sin ver como Ian se levantaba con lentitud de la cama, como si buscara que hacer.

\- Pues deberías. - Cuando Ian se movió a su izquierda, viendo con disimulada aprehensión la tubería que sobresalía de la pared,  
Welling con un movimiento grácil saco su mano derecha del bolsillo, trayendo con ella un arma.

Eso era algo con lo que Somerhalder no se había enfrentado antes, un arma era algo muy diferente a un cuchillo, a un navaja sacada con dificultad del bolsillo, porque él había tenido más de una vez una filosa cuchilla encajada en su cuerpo, justo entre su páncreas y su hígado, a veces en sus brazos, pero una bala apuntada a su cabeza no se comparaba con eso.

\- Muévete, y ni lo dudare.

\- No, Tom no lo hagas…- suplico Jared con voz baja. - Buscare mí ropa y nos iremos, pero no lo hagas... por favor.

\- ¿Por qué no, hermoso? - pregunto, riendo por lo bajo al ver el miedo cruzar los ojos de la preciosa joya que se ponía de pie con torpeza, Jared lucia desesperado y el adoraba ser quien lo hiciera sentir así.

Ian en cambio estaba lleno de furia que pensaba hace años había perdido, su cuerpo temblaba por las ganas de abalanzarse sobre Welling y despedazarlo en el suelo de un tajo, un buen golpe en la mandíbula y un buen rodillazo para aplastarle los testículos, sí, eso sería una buena idea para vengar lo que le había hecho a su amigo.

\- Vamos, solo quiero dejarle un pequeño recuerdo a tu esposo de porque no debe meterse conmigo.

\- No, Tom, no, por favor Ian es mi amigo... el no hará nada. - los ojos del castaño se posaron sobre los azules de su amigo, como si la afirmación fuera más una orden. - Vámonos, Tom, por favor... - conforme suplicaba se había acercado levemente al otro hombre hasta que pudo poner su mano sobre el hombro de este. – Vámonos, Tommy…

\- Bien, pero solo porque tu lo pides. - Tom tomo a Jared de la cintura, pegándolo a su pecho.

Fue cuando sus labios tocaron los de Padalecki, que Ian perdió el control como hace años no lo hacía, la rabia lo impulso hacía delante, hasta que tuvo la garganta de Thomas entre sus manos, porque era rápido, era un buen luchador, y no solo un peleador callejero, pero esta era la razón por la cual nunca había enfrentado un arma.

La bala entro por su pecho y salió por su espalda, atravesando su pulmón izquierdo y llevándose con él la mitad de una coronaria, rompiendo las costillas que protegían su caja torácica, no la sintió, no al momento ni cuando su cuerpo, entrando en un shock masivo, le hizo caer de rodillas.

No sentía el dolor que imaginaba debía sentirse, pero la verdad es que no todo era como en las películas y una bala atravesando el cuerpo era lo menos doloroso que existía, ahora una bala llevándose una de las arterias principales era muy diferente, y su cuerpo no solo entro en shock, sus ojos azules aun fijos en los frívolos de Thomas Welling, sino que su corazón se detuvo, y fue así como se desmayo.

Sus ojos se cerraron tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de ver o escuchar como la puerta se abría, como la sonrisa de su novio... de su Chris se esfumaba para pasar a una mueca de terror y terminar en un grito desgarrador, mientras se abalanzaba hacía él, con el corazón en la mano y las lágrimas en los ojos.

Todo era demasiado rápido y al grito de Christian se sumo el de Jared que intento acercarse al mismo tiempo que Chris, siendo retenido por Tom que sin dejar de reír movió su arma hacía Christian, sin contar con que Jared empezaría a forcejear con el por el control del arma.

No estaba esperando esto, que su posesión se comportara como lo está haciendo, ni siquiera se ha dio cuenta de que Morgan, ese policía del demonio, había entrado, pero es demasiado tarde cuando sus ojos se posan sobre el hombre.  
Morgan no desperdicia la oportunidad, lo ha estado pensando por mucho tiempo, y la mejor forma de acabar con Thomas Welling es tan sencilla como jalar el gatillo.

Jared se aleja tan rápido como oye la detonación, viendo el cuerpo de Tom tambalearse.

Su rostro se mancho de sangre y él ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello, nadie en realidad, la habitación se sume en un extraño silencio excepto por los sollozos de Kane que desesperadamente trata de que la sangre deje de salir del cuerpo de su novio, al mismo tiempo que Tom esta cayendo al suelo con su vista fija en Jared.

El segundo disparo es el que acaba con Jensen, si el primero lo aterro, el segundo lo recibe desmayando en los brazos de Misha, que apenas tiene tiempo de sostenerlo por la espalda para que no caiga al suelo.

  
Aunque tiene los ojos cerrados, la luz le molesta, la puede sentir y su primer pensamiento es que no recuerda haberse ido a la cama anoche... o haberse decidido por una siesta, todo es confuso y lo es aún más cuando siente una mano zarandeando su hombro y una voz llamándole, él reconoce esa voz.

Claro que si... es Misha... pero ¿Qué hace ahí? Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está?... se decide a abrir los ojos y lo primero que ve es el techo blanco del lugar, luego a Collins. Y todo absolutamente todo regresa a su mente, los disparos, los gritos, pero sobre todo la sangre... y los sollozos de Chris, él nunca había visto llorar a su amigo y ahora prefiere nunca haberlo hecho, recuerda perfectamente como el dolor del músico se palpaba en el aire o la expresión de Jared...

\- Jay... ¿Dónde está mí bebe? - susurro con dificultad. Su cabeza estaba matándole.

Las manos de Misha de inmediato le presionan contra la cama, impidiéndole moverse de esta con la fuerza que aplica, quien diría que el hombre parece superman en cuanto a fuerza.

\- Jared está bien, solo descansando en la habitación de al lado, tiene guardias vigilándole si es lo que te preocupa. - señala, soltando a Jensen una vez este se ha calmado respirando con normalidad y apartando las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos por la preocupación que le embarga de forma repentina.

Esta por preguntar por Ian cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y Morgan entra, el hombre luce satisfecho, pero también sorprendido cuando ve a Jensen despierto. Aun así no dice nada, solo hace un gesto con la mano y se sienta en el sofá que antes ocupaba Misha.

\- Ian...dios, había sangre... él no respiraba, es lo único que recuerdo ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto llevándose una mano a quitar las lágrimas que inundan sus ojos.

\- El... - Misha no sabe como decir eso, Ian ha sido su cliente más apreciado, incluso más que Jensen, todo porque el de ojos azules fue todo un reto para él, toda una nueva experiencia.

\- No ha despertado. - contesta Morgan por el psicólogo. - está en coma, los doctores temen que por los segundos que su cerebro quedo sin aire no resista y quede en estado vegetativo para siempre.

\- Oh... mierda. - no puede evitar que su cuerpo tiemble o que las lágrimas amenacen con regresar - Es mí culpa, nunca debí pedirle que cuidara de Jared, es mí culpa...

\- No, no lo es, Jensen. - se apresura a decir Misha, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Jeff que se encoje de hombros el muy maldito. - Vamos, cariño, no pienses eso sino el primero en abofetearte será Kane.

\- Chris... oh dios Misha ¿Cómo esta? -pregunto aferrándose a los brazos que lo sujetan aun a la cama. - Dios... esto... no puede ser, él no puede morir no después de lo que han pasado para estar juntos, no puede...

\- No, no va a morir, Jen hay muchas posibilidades de que sobreviva, y Chris y todos somos consientes de eso. Pero no puedes mostrarte así frente a tu amigo, no cuando Chris es capaz de mandar todo a la mierda como se que está a punto de hacerlo, así que es tu turno de ser fuerte por tus amigos, ¿me escuchas? - pregunta, buscando los ojos de Jensen. - Es tu turno cuidar de ellos así como cuidar de tu esposo.

\- No se... si soy lo suficientemente fuerte, nunca han dependido de mí nadie, menos tanta gente. -murmuro haciendo contacto con los ojos azules. - Pero... es mí turno, ellos estuvieron ahí para mí...ahora me toca ¿Cierto?

\- No solo por obligación, Jensen. - Morgan es quien habla, interrumpiendo la respuesta del psicólogo. - Tienes que hacerlo porque ellos son casi tu familia, así no hubieran cuidado de ti, tú no puedes dar solo porque recibiste una mierda a cambio.

\- Yo lo iba a decir de forma más sutil, pero Morgan tiene razón. - acoto Misha, regresando su vista a Jensen que ve al policía con sus ojos abiertos y asustados.

-Mí familia... - susurro el periodista incrédulo - Tengo familia...tienes razón.  
Jeffrey Morgan solo bufa y se pone de pie de nuevo saliendo de la habitación, como si solo hubiera entrado para joder a Misha un buen rato, no puede negarlo, adora hacer rabiar a ese hombre con todo su ser, más cuando este es tan fácil de hacer enfadar con sus comentarios mordaces.

Hace rato que se han llevado el cadáver de Welling a la morgue luego de declararlo muerto, así que no hay nada, ni siquiera la muerte de el de cabellos negros, que le vaya a arruinar la satisfacción que siente consigo mismo por haber logrado capturar al jodido sádico bastardo que tanto trabajo le dio por los últimos dos años.

Misha le ve con odio, al menos a causado una reacción buena en Jensen que luce pensativo mientras se acomoda su ropa; el mismo ha pagado la habitación para Jensen, y se ha encargado de los gastos de Ian, no sabe porque lo que hace, pero hay ese gran hoyo negro en su pecho, ese que solo se llena con el pensamiento de que tiene, por fin en la vida, gente a la que pueda llamar amigos.

Sonríe cuando Jensen le mira con expresión de cordero degollado, sus ojos están rojos, pero no ha derramado ni una lágrima, Jensen tiene esa extraña manía, esa de que es un llorón cuando las cosas se le vienen encima, aunque como le ha demostrado desde que le conoce, es capaz de ser fuerte por lo que cree, y lo que cree ahora es una mezcla entre que todo estará bien y todo regresara a la normalidad.

Sus pensamientos se desvían cuando siente la mano fuerte de Misha sujetando su brazo. Los ojos azules del psicólogo le miran con reprimenda, mientras lo jala afuera de la habitación.

\- Descansa un poco, Jensen, enviare a alguien con comida. - señalo mientras se llevaba consigo a Morgan, que más bien se dejaba arrastrar sinceramente divertido con el otro hombre.

\- ¿Problema? - Pregunta una vez la puerta blanca se cierra tras ellos. - No creo que deba preocuparse por mí, señor psicólogo.

\- Tu... Tu eres un... un tonto. - acuso causando una risa en el otro hombre. - No todas las personas con que tratas día a día son crimínales, así que un poco de modales estarían bien ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacerlo sentir bien? - pregunto apartándose del lado del psicólogo. - No seas estúpido, prefiero hablarles con la verdad en lugar de disfrazarle todo como tú haces cada vez que abres la boca. Es estúpido que vayan a un lugar sin saber a qué mierda se enfrentan.

Si le preguntaran, no sabría como responder a la pregunta de porque lo disfruta tanto, pero sería capaz de usar esa expresión para masturbarse, ya sabes, sino fuera heterosexual.

\- Y de paso estas mandando a la mierda los sentimientos de las personas. – replico Misha, caminando hacía el hombre y plantándose en frente de nuevo. - No todos reaccionan de la misma forma que tu Morgan, unos requieren que las noticias no lleguen tan fuertes y no por ello son menos resistentes que tu, no eres único en el mundo para pensar que todos en el mundo reaccionan igual que tu.

Los ojos azules parecen ser más llamativos que nunca, Misha esta agitado... enojado, furioso... -él con años de control sobre sus emociones es capaz de perderlo... Por ese policía,..

\- Vamos, tienes que reconocer que es tonto decirle eso a alguien, más cuando su amigo tiene todas las de morir, Collins. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Tu madre no te abrazo lo suficiente cuando eras niño? ¿Es eso? - pregunta con sorna, con toda la mala intención del mundo, con ganas de joderlo, de hacerlo flaquear más de lo que ya está haciendo con él, quiere acorralarle y estamparle la verdad del mundo en el rostro. - la verdad siempre duele, pero esa es la magia de la maldita.

\- ¿Y cuál es el tuyo? - replico con tono mordaz. - Acaso... ¿Tu madre te dejo caer de la cuna cuando eras bebe? - gruño sin retroceder, parafraseando al imbécil, pese a que Morgan se había acercado peligrosamente a él tratando de que su cuerpo, claramente más tonificado, impusiera miedo o respeto, lo que sucediera primero.

\- Pues no. Tuve una dulce infancia, no como otros, que hay que decirle las cosas adornadas con guirnaldas navideñas y canticos inútiles que al final terminaran matándote cuando la realidad te golpee. - Le espeto el policía, pisando fuerte con sus botas de cuero. - veras Misha, pienso que alguien como tu debería madurar antes de intentar curar la mente de otra persona.

\- Pues, ¿sabes que, Morgan? -susurro con toda la mala intención, era un sentimiento nuevo para él. – Primero, ser amable o tener consideración de los sentimientos ajenos te da la fuerza para que cuando el golpe llegue saberlo manejar mejor, y segundo, quizás pienses que debo madurar, que soy un tonto... no sé que más, pero yo no soy el que se ha divorciado tres veces, eso no te da una pista de que anda mal contigo ¿En serio?

\- Si, me da la pista de que esas mujeres eran justo como tú, me calentaban pero nunca me satisfacían. - y con eso esta dándole la espalda a Misha con la intención de marcharse a hacer algo mucho mejor que quedarse allí a discutir con ese idiota.

\- Calentar... pero ¿de qué demonios hablas? – mascullo tomándolo del antebrazo y obligándole a voltear - Esto es demasiado... una cosa es que no te agrade y otra que te burles de mí.

\- Me he estado burlando de ti desde que te conocí, Collins. - Farfullo quitándole el brazo de su cuerpo.

\- Solo... solo… - murmuro bajando la vista al suelo. - Vete al demonio, Morgan, morirás solo, sin mujer o amigos y esa será la mejor prueba de que eres un bastardo. - rezongo dándose medía vuelta, comenzando a alejarse.

\- Oh, ¿El pequeño bebe no puede soportar que hay alguien más en el mundo tan solo como él? - y quizás no se está defendiendo así mismo con esas palabras, pero ha descubierto que la confusión en el rostro de Misha Collins es casi tan excitante como su enfado.,

\- Tú ni tienes siquiera algo parecido a amigos, Morgan. - replico deteniéndose ante la provocación. - ¿Quién está más solo de los dos? - agregó antes de retomar su camino.

  
La discusión no paso desapercibida para Jensen, quien escucho todo menos el final desde la seguridad de su habitación, sino hubiese estado tan preocupado por ver a su novio, seguramente estaría sonriendo como tonto, porque se notaba en el aire la tensión sexual entre esos dos.

  
  


  
El abrazo era fuerte, pero no como para lastimarlo sino más bien era como si ambos pudieran disfrutar un poco al fin de la presencia del otro.

\- No me sucedió nada, cariño, estoy bien. - se apresuro a decirle, acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza, trasmitiéndole todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos que era mucha angustia. Jared se sentía bien entre sus brazos, cálido y era todo lo que esperaba, se sorprendía de lo mucho que había cambiado el encuentro con el de la primera vez luego del rescate. - ¿Estas hambriento?

\- No, no quiero comer nada. - negó aun sin sacar su cabeza de los hombros contrarios.

\- Pues te obligare. - regaño Jensen separándose de Jared que le vio con un puchero. - no puedes vivir de suero, Jay. No es saludable, necesitas comer aunque no sientas ganas, ¿ok? No quiero que te enfermes... - le habla como una madre a su hijo, pero con el toque intimido de su mano en su mejilla y un beso en su frente cuando termina.

\- Mandón. - alego encaminándose a la cama de nuevo, llevándose consigo a Jensen de la mano. - No puede ser más tarde y algo dulce... - pidió con esos ojos que Jensen había añorado tanto, esos ojitos de cachorro que llamaron su atención la primera vez que vio a Jared.

\- Cariño... - Jensen suspiro derrotado, riéndose por su propia debilidad, como negarle algo a su pequeño bebe; tan hermoso que Jared se deja ver cuando sonríe, algo triste y decaído aun, no es su sonrisa de mil vatios, pero es algo que llena el corazón de Jensen. - Ok, puede que consiga un pastel o una gelatina.

\- Delicioso. - contestó aun con su sonrisa, sabiendo que se había salido con la suya - ¿Cuándo... nos iremos a casa? ... digo… nos iremos juntos, ¿verdad?.

 

\- Juntos. Pero... bueno, el doctor dice que no tienes nada malo, así que no tienes porque quedarte en el hospital, aun así, he estado... antes de lo de... Welling. - pudo ver el escalofrió en el cuerpo de Jared y deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo dicho, pero ya el daño estaba hecho, así que continuo mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano. - ... creo que lo mejor es que vayas a un centro de rehabilitación, es la mejor forma de... ¿Jared? - se aterro cuando vio a Jared encogerse sobre sí mismo, lucia roto y asustado. - No iras solo, cariño, estaré allí contigo.

\- No, no quiero ir... tú me vas a dejar ahí y me quedare solo… - hipo entre sollozos cuando se dio cuenta de los fuertes brazos que le rodeaban, incluso con lo enorme que era, Jared no parecía al Jared que había conocido, fuerte, que no dejaba que nada excepto el le afectara en cualquier ámbito. - No soy un adicto, no lo soy... es Tom, el me obligo, tienes que creerme Jen, por favor.

\- Lo sé, no estoy diciendo que lo seas, bebe, pero debes ir... no puedo... podemos arriesgarnos a que desarrolles la adicción, Jay. - dijo todo de corrido, acunándolo en sus brazos mientras lo mecía de un lado a otro buscando calmar esa angustia. - Jay, lo siento.

\- No lo hare. - negó viendo a los ojos a Jensen, apenas conteniendo el llanto - No... No lo sé, en realidad no lo sé.

\- Esta bien, tenemos tiempo para pensarlo, Jay. No te estoy obligando, solo quiero que estés bien... - susurro, tomándole de la barbilla y dejando sus labios a su alcance, allí deposito un beso dulce que se mezclo con el saldo de las lágrimas que derramaban sus preciosos ojos grises.

\- No me estas obligando. - susurro con duda, claramente confundido.

\- No, solo quiero realmente que vayas, pero... supongo que si no quieres no debo forzarte, ya lo discutiremos luego, ¿te parece? - pregunto con toque la emoción dominando su voz, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a su esposo... su esposo. - hey, Jay... lo siento.

\- ¿Qué sientes, Jen? - susurro llevando su mano a acariciar la mejilla contraria -¿Qué?

\- Lo que te hice, nunca me disculpare lo suficiente por haberte hecho eso, no después de los que no paso a ambos, no después de que tu... me hubieras sacado del infierno en el que vivía, lo siento. - repitió de nuevo, pero lastimosamente, decirlo dos veces no arreglaba absolutamente nada.

\- Nunca me acerque a ti en un inicio solamente por eso, solo quería alejar esa fase de algún u otro modo, esa tristeza, y con algo de suerte te darías cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti - se justifico con una muy pequeña sonrisa. - Quería ver una sonrisa, así que sonríe para mí, Jen... dijiste - carraspeo algo incomodo cuando los ojos verdes cristalinos se posaron en el.- que no lo harías de nuevo y aunque me cuesta, quiero creer en ti... solo sonríe y ayúdame a creerte, lo superaremos.

\- Créeme no lo hare de nuevo. - murmuro, sonriendo inevitablemente como cada vez que Jared se lo pedía, así fuera haciéndole cosquillas por todo su cuerpo o haciendo alguna de esas payasadas que solo él podía hacer. Realmente estaba metido en todo ese universo que era Jared Padalecki, y lo conocía también como el castaño a él. - Soy tonto. - dijo en voz baja, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del hombre entre sus brazos.

Luego de eso, la comida llego traída por una enfermera, a la cual Jensen le pidió algo de gelatina de todo los sabores para convencer a Jared que no tardo en acabar con la que venía incorporada en el plato de Jensen, haciéndole ascos al resto de la comida en la bandeja.

Jensen comió en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de su esposo, ni de la forma en la que sus movimiento volvían a ser torpes y desmesurados, nada que ver con el Jared con el que se había encontrado en aquella habitación. Misha le había dicho que no estaba tan mal, que podía tener ataque de pánicos y pesadillas constantes, pero que el haber erigido el mismo su destino, hacía la experiencia con Welling no quedara grabada como un secuestro o una violación.

Aun así, el psicólogo no había sido especifico en nada, y en esa parte tenía que darle la razón a Morgan, ya que Collins escondía cosas que solo él sabía, y que para las personas normales era difíciles de notar.

\- Ian esta coma... - dijo cuando termino con la comida, dejando todo el arroz en el plato como de costumbre. "Amante de comida italiana, ¿recuerdas?"  
Jared se exalto de un pronto a otro, sus ojos volviéndose a Jensen.

\- Oh dios... mierda, trate de detener a Tom pero Ian siempre ha sido un insensato... - gruño tratando de contener el temblor de su cuerpo. -Es mí culpa...

\- No, no lo es. - respondió con tranquilidad Jensen, limpiando su boca con una servilleta e inclinándose hacía Jared y repitiendo el movimiento sobre sus ahora labios carmesí. - siempre ha sido impulsivo, pero el solo quiso salvarte... no he hablado con Chris, pero quiero que entiendas... - un nudo hiriente se formo en su garganta forzándole a hacer una pausa. - quiero que comprendas,  
Jay, que si Christian deja de hablarme, no será tu culpa. ¿Ok?

\- ¿Cómo no va a ser mí culpa? - pregunto algo desesperado. - Ian estaba defendiéndome. A mí. - su voz se alzo y cuando se dio cuenta de ello simplemente bajo la cabeza al suelo. - Christian fue tu primer amigo, Ian luego... lo siento.

\- No, te dije que no es tu culpa... - Jensen suspiro frotándose las sienes con su mano libre. - no lo fue, Jay, ¿Ok? Solo son cosas que suceden, y... tengo esperanza de que Ian estará bien.

\- Dame una razón por la que no puede ser mí jodida culpa. – fue rudo cuando dijo eso, abrazándose a si mismo, buscando sentirse mejor.

\- ¡Deja comportarte como un niño! No es tu culpa, y si nos vamos a apuntar con los dedos al principal culpable entonces debería ser yo, Jared. Yo fui el que me acosté con todo el que me ofreciera una buena follada, por no hablar de las tonterías que hice... - se detuvo porque echarse la culpa tampoco solucionaba todo. - solo no lo hagas... no lo hagas, será más difícil para mí lidiar con esto...

El castaño tembló un poco antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros, buscando acurrucarse contra su cama.

Para Jensen, lo único que su mente podía procesar era la tonta pregunta de cuándo dejaría de sentirse como una mierda cuando le gritaba a Jared en ese estado, indefenso, retraído del mundo, y deseando no existir solo para hacer las vidas de los demás más fáciles.

\- Lo siento. - murmuro, dejando la bandeja de lado y girándose para salir de la habitación, debía ver a Chris.

  
Es casi apoteósico, la forma en la que camina buscando al hombre una vez Jensen le deja solo en la habitación, cuestionándose que ha hecho mal con su vida, no termina de entenderlo. Diez minutos, y esta que explota su cabeza. El, como hombre, como psicólogo, no sabe qué diablos está haciendo. Vamos, no es estúpido, su vida a dado giros, y el, ha sabido cuando doblar en el momento exacto. Así que no es estúpido, quizás un poco idiota sí.  
  
Ese hombre logro sacar lo peor de él, y el que ha hecho al respecto. Absolutamente una mierda. Se odia, tanto como odia al policía.  
  
No puede entenderlo, su madre no le enseño a perder los estribos, no para nada, Rebecca Tippens, le enseño a él, a Sasha y a Danielle, a ser los mejores chicos del barrio pobre donde crecieron. Le enseño a sobrevivir, y a graduarse, y cuando Rebecca Tippens murió, no tenía una puta mierda de la que arrepentirse.  
  
Así que no iba a defraudar a su madre y caer en el debate histórico de que ser psicólogo, y estudiar el arte de la mente, le volvería loco.  
  
Vamos, que un hombre que ama a su esposo pero era una puta que necesitaba amor porque si, le acaba de dar una lección, más como una bofetada directa a su rostro. Pero, ¿Qué diablos?, en serio, ¿Qué diablos?  
  
Y ahora está allí, caminando como alma que le lleva el diablo, buscando a ese hombre tosco y odioso solo para dejarle en claro un montón de cosas que en esos escasos diez minutos se ha dado cuenta que no es más que una jodida máscara.  
  
Que quizás tiene amigos, pero eso no cambia que su vida sea solitaria, que las únicas personas que le llaman para saber como esta son Sasha y Danielle, esta ultima cuando necesita dinero para la universidad, y solo eso. No tiene a nadie a quien aferrarse, ni un amante al cual sostenerse para las noches frías. “Porque eres psicólogo, Misha” le había dicho su único novio en la universidad antes de dejarle por ese apuesto chico de Boston que estudiaba arte. Que mierda, y pérdida de tiempo, pero el tipo era caliente.  
  
Así que Misha, se da cuenta de que su vida ha sido toda una farsa de perfección, porque eso es lo que necesitas para tus clientes-pacientes, una vida de la cual ellos puedan tomar ejemplo.  
  
Pero no es la maldita verdad, y duele cuando un tipo con tres ex esposas y problemas de comportamiento, te lo dice en tu cara sin un ápice de remordimiento.  
  
Así que en cierta manera, Morgan y él están igual de jodidos y quizás eso es lo que hace que quieran arrancarse la cabeza apenas se ven, Morgan es totalmente diferente a todo lo que ha conocido en su vida.  
  
Es directo, sin estimación por los sentimientos ajenos, tosco, brusco pero tiene que reconocer que es apasionado... por su trabajo -por supuesto- que se esfuerza y con buenos valores, no modales, pero nadie es perfecto. El policía no siente primero, ni mucho menos piensa, solo actúa... y para una persona tan metódica como él, eso es lo más le jode.  
  
Cuando abre la puerta de azotea, suspira sintiendo el aire fresco, por ello subió, luego de pasar unos quince minutos buscando a Morgan desistió. Al menos hasta que lo encontró de espaldas hablando, más bien gritándole a alguien por su teléfono.  
  
Se sorprende, más cuando comprende que no debería estar allí, y que la conversación está cambiando de tono muy rápido.  
  
\- ¡Te lo digo, perra del demonio, deja de llamarme! Tengo demasiados problemas como para tener que lidiar con nuestro estúpido divorcio, ¿Quieres quedarte con la casa? ¡Quédate con la maldita como todas mis ex esposas, pero cuando te des cuenta de que es una mierda y que sin mí no se mantendría…! ¡Solo cállate, Ellise!  
  
Problemas de temperamento era poco para este hombre, tenía tantos problemas que Misha tardaría al menos un año en lograr reivindicarlo en la sociedad.  
  
Y Morgan seguir gritando mientras el daba dos y tres pasos a la barandilla de la azotea, con cautela y sin querer ser notado, pero era difícil, el hombre era un agente entrenado, estaba seguro que en los peores campos de batalla, y notarle fue cuestión de segundos.  
  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a colgar, ¡Si, voy a colgarte a ti! ¿Crees que me importa? – y con eso está casi aplastando el celular con su pie izquierdo.  
  
Respira como un toro, y su rostro esta rojo, y esa camisa blanca es quizás, demasiado delgada y estrecha para él, casi prohibida.  
  
\- ¿Quieres algo más, chico? – pregunta con sorna, toda dirigida a él.  
  
\- Nada - contesto tan rápido que se odio por el tono asustado del que su voz decidió teñirse. - Digo, solo... quizás no es un buen momento. - acoto buscando alejarse nuevamente.  
  
\- No, no te preocupes, nunca es un buen momento para ti, ¿uh? Como nunca es un buen momento para decirle la verdad a ese chico Ackles, o al mundo en general, ¿Eres siempre así? - ok, él ni siquiera empezó la agresión y Morgan ya le estaba atacando, en serio, cuál era el problema con este hombre.  
  
\- No, no caeré en este juego enfermizo de nuevo. - gruño dispuesto a irse pero Morgan se interpone su camino y nunca, nunca en su vida se había sentido intimidado ante otro hombre. - Morgan, quítate.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? - y en serio, nunca nadie le ha mirado con esa intensidad, todos sus vellos se erizan con la mirada que esos ojos oscuros le penetran tan hondo que le dejan sin aire, ¿Cuando ha perdido su espíritu de batalla? Probablemente desde que ese fornido hombre le escupió la verdad en el rostro.  
  
\- ¿Quién dice que te tengo miedo? - gruño tratando de que no se note el inesperado y nuevo temblor en su cuerpo, es leve pero está seguro que Morgan esta tan cerca que es capaz de verlo... y si se acerca más sentirlo.  
  
Y no está muy lejos de tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo, cuando su espalda da contra la pared de él edificio, de la caseta que da a las escaleras de bajada, no sabe en qué momento ha llegado allí; le pone nervioso y errático, es así como termina soltando un gemido patético cuando siente la mano de Morgan sobre su pecho. Para su mala suerte, el hombre se toma eso como una invitación.  
  
Lo primero que siente, antes de los labios resecos, es la barba rasparle la barbilla y luego las grandes manos tomándole el rostro, lo último que capta su cuerpo es la boca abriéndose paso dentro de la suya, la sucia lengua acariciando su cavidad bucal como si fuera lo más delicioso que haya probado.  
  
Las manos de Morgan son fuertes, se aferran a su rostro controlándolo a su antojo, para que no se mueva y le deje hacer, eso dice mucho de la personalidad del hombre. Sus manos que intentaron separarse al inicio se cierra en puños contra la camisa atrayendo al hombre y abriendo su boca, dejándole más espacio más de si mismo y Morgan no pierde el tiempo, succiona su lengua y está seguro que todo está dando vueltas a su alrededor, pese a que tiene los ojos cerrados.  
  
Le cuesta respirar o hacer un gesto de protesta, porque no quiere tener a Morgan besándole, ni mucho menos tocándole o acorralándole contra la pared.  
  
\- Haz estado pidiendo esto todo el día. - le escucha gruñir contra sus labios cuando se separa por un momento. - has estado gritando que te folle, todo el maldito día.  
  
\- No. - negó de inmediato, indignado, un leve puchero en sus labios que hacen que los ojos del hombre brillen de malicia y se siente de pronto como caperucita roja. Y si queda alguna duda, Morgan es el lobo.  
  
Empuja, tratando de alejarlo de su cuerpo, y lo logra momentáneamente, pero tan rápido como sucede, así de rápido está siendo empujando contra la pared y presionando su pecho fornido contra su delgada forma, sus manos rudas y callosas abriendo su camisa de botones con violencia, sin importarle que esa y la camiseta debajo sea lo único que vista ese día.  
  
\- ¡Morgan! -chillo, y sí, no le da vergüenza admitir que chillo como mujer virgen. Su cuerpo se estremeció, el frio haciendo contacto con su piel lo hizo soltar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa que Morgan, nuevamente, mal interpreto.  
  
Y la siguiente cosa que sabe es que los labios del hombre están succionando sus tetillas, estirando hacía abajo la camiseta hasta que los rosados botones quedan al descubierto y así puede hacerlo con libertad, su barba rozándose con su piel.  
  
\- ¿No quieres? Dime que no lo quieres, y te dejare tranquiló... - parece una pregunta fácil de responder, pero con los labios del policía ahora en su cuello, y la fuerte barba raspando su sensible piel, es casi imposible.  
  
Tiene que dudarlo un segundo, Morgan parece el tipo de hombre que toma lo que quiere, cuando quiere y como quiere... pero esta dándole la opción de irse, de parar esta locura pero -¡maldita sea!- el no quiere, no lo desea y simplemente niega con la cabeza, no confía en su voz en estos momentos y lo siguiente que escucha es a Morgan soltando una risita contra su cuello.  
  
Eso es suficiente para él, para que desee sentirle empujando en su cuerpo, domando su culo en maneras que probablemente nadie ha logrado hacer, y ha pasado tanto tiempo, y esta casi apretado virginal, y solo puede pensar en lo jodido que será que ese miembro que se aprieta contra su cadera entre en él, el sentimiento de ardor le durara días, solo puede desearlo más y más cada segundo que pasa.  
  
Morgan hace lo que se le plazca con su cuerpo luego del vago asentimiento, le da la vuelta, le baja los pantalones a la rodilla, y sus manos parecen estar por toda su jodida piel, sobre sus pezones, pellizcándolo, torturándolos entre las yemas de sus dedos, sobre su ropa interior que desaparece poco después de que le acaricie su gruesa erección.  
  
Morgan mueve su mano hacia adelante y golpeando levemente su abdomen le obliga a sacar más el culo, momento que obviamente Morgan aprovecha para restregar su erección totalmente libre contra las nalgas del Psicólogo, que aun tiene que bóxer de por medio pero que queda mojado del liquido del otro hombre.  
  
El estremecimiento en el de ojos azules es tal que no puede evitarlo, sus suspiros y jadeos empieza a inundar la azotea y eso parece hacer que Morgan se ponga aún más caliente, si es posible siente que el pene del oficial se pone más duro, se llena de venas... y de pronto todo es tan apasionado, tan ardiente... tan bueno.  
  
Se siente vivo con cada arañazo que el otro hombre deja en su cuerpo, con cada beso salvaje que deja en su cuello o en su baja espalda, porque el hombre no se detiene con nada, y quiere saber que está pensando mientras le posee con rabia, tantas cosas pasan por su cabeza, y una de ellas es que no quiere que su amante piense en nadie más que en él, se siente posesivo.  
  
\- ¿Desesperado, chico? - y odia que le diga chico, tiene 37 años, no es un niño ni por asomo, lo odia, pero Morgan ha tomado su erección entre sus manos y le esta masturbando de arriba abajo lento, torturador como el maldito bastardo que es.  
  
\- No -ahogo un quejido cuando sus labios se curvan hacía afuera, sintiendo como la mano del policía es fuerte, grande y áspera. Se odia cuando empieza mojarse más en las manos de ese hombre y es que no lo había notado antes, es todo un hombre quien le está tocando ahora -¡Oh dios!-gimió.  
  
Morgan se ríe suavemente de nuevo y esta vez, eso antes de molestarle, solo lo hace sonrojar.  
  
Porque tiene todo el derecho a burlase de él, cuando se está comportando como algo tan bajo como una puta entre sus brazos, incluso gime como una, ¿desde cuándo él hace sonidos en el sexo? Solo este hombre podría causarle esto y causarle tal vergüenza, a él, que nunca ha tenido pelos en la lengua para decir lo que piensa.  
  
Aun así, se sorprende cuando dos dedos gruesos se introducen en su boca, el más grande sabe a hombre, fuerte, metálico de sus armas, y en algún punto, cuando su lengua comienza a moverse sobre ellos, ensalivándolos y dejándolos brillantes con su saliva, sabe a vencedor.  
  
Siente todo el calor que emana de él, y la insistencia con la que restriega su miembro entre sus nalgas es casi pornográfica, él como cuando se detiene la punta de su pene toca su entrada que se relaja, esperando una penetración salvaje pese a que por los dedos que aun le follan la boca son – o eso espera en parte-, para prepararle.  
  
La mano libre de Morgan le ha tomado de la cabeza y le ha obligado a moverla de adelante hacía atrás haciendo que los dedos en su boca, entren y salgan haciendo un fuerte y cada vez más obsceno ruido, incluso cuando los dedos comienzan a jugar con su lengua, entrelazándose y luego dejándola ir, se da cuenta que Morgan pese a ser heterosexual está disfrutando cada movimiento, con una curiosidad que casi parece un niño, solo por el hecho de que no lo es, es un hombre.  
  
Cuando finalmente lo libera del violento agarre, su caliente boca se pega a su cuello, y las palabra que susurran hacen que sus rodillas flaqueen y casi se vaya de bruces contra el suelo, sino fuera por el brazo que le sujeta por la cintura.  
  
\- ¿Quieres chupar mí polla? - y se lo pregunta como si tuviera la remota posibilidad de negarse a algo que provoca que su boca se haga agua.  
  
Cuando se da cuenta está volviendo a asentir levemente, su voz no sale más que para suspiros o gemidos y parece que tampoco hace faltan pues Morgan le da vuelta de inmediato y tomándole de los hombros le hace arrodillarse, el calor que desprende ese miembro pega contra su rostro y se pregunta si sabrá tan bien como se ve.  
  
Y entonces, el psicólogo abre su boca y su lengua sale a pasearse por la punta mojada, recogiendo con ella los vestigios de presumen que ya salen con fuerza, por lo que no tarda en tragarlos poco a poco.  
  
El liquido se riega copiosamente por su rostro cuando en un movimiento inesperado, Morgan le toma de la cabeza y acaricia sus mejillas con él, le hace sentir sucio y tan jodidamente deseoso por el hombre mayor. Nunca ha visto una polla así, tan grande que apenas puede sostenerla con una mano, aunque un poco pequeña de largo, todo lo compensa ese fuerte sabor que prueba con deleite cuando su amante se decide a introducir solo la cabeza dentro de sus labios.

 

**Capitulo 16  
Aún nos hace falto mucho camino por recorrer**

Unos cuantos pasos más por aquí y por allá es lo que necesita Jensen para llegar a la habitación donde estaba Christian, con la vista perdida en algún punto pálido del rostro de su novio, habían cables por todas partes, el sonido de los aparatos era un infierno en realidad, porque era lo único que se oía en la habitación.  
  
Se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta y quizás su respiración era tan fuerte que eso alerto al otro hombre de su presencia, tuvo que ser eso; que Christian estuviera tan alterado como para que el menor ruido lo pusiera alerta; se le veía asustado, podía decir eso por la forma intensa en la que le miro, y el cómo sus manos apretaron las sabanas entre sus dedos delgados. Tenía toda la seguridad de que recibiría un puñetazo en cuanto terminara de entrar, pero los ojos de Chris volvieron a Ian, tan rápido como el subidón de adrenalina paso por su cuerpo.  
  
\- ¿Cómo está Jared? – pregunto, voz tan pequeña que tuvo que esforzarse por intuir lo que su mejor amigo había dicho.  
  
\- Asustado, inquieto, como perdido... supongo que son síntomas de la abstinencia - murmuro terminando de entrar en la habitación.  
  
El dolor inundándole cuando sus ojos se encuentran con Ian, el hombre siempre ha sido blanco pero ahora... se ve frágil, como si su vida pendiera del hilo y lo más duro, es que así es. Pero sin duda lo peor es como la vida de los ojos de Chris parecen querer irse con Ian.  
  
\- Lamento eso. - eso es todo lo que tiene que decir, y Jensen sabe que es su turno de hablar, de pedir disculpas por haber dejado a Ian solo, por no haberlo protegido y haber sido él quien recibiera ese disparo en su lugar.  
  
Ellos no se merecían eso, tanto como Misha se esmeraba en explicarle que Jared y el tampoco lo merecían. No podía pensar en que la persona más importante para Chris no despertara, no después de todo lo que habían luchado para estar juntos, lo que su amigo había llorado por ese hombre tan impulsivo.  
  
\- Chris yo... yo, solo lo siento. - su voz se corta y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. - Mierda lo siento, no debí pedirle a Ian que cuidada de Jared, era mi responsabilidad.  
  
\- No, no lo era. - le hace sentir más culpable que Christian responda así. Pero la verdad que Chris no se siente con ganas de hablar ahora, pese a que se mantiene sereno ante el cuerpo de su novio, su corazón palpita en su pecho de forma atormentada, amenazando con un ataque cardíaco que espera que llegue si la vida de la única persona que ha amado se extingue.  
  
\- Si lo era... lo sabes, lo siento tanto. - un sollozo escapo de sus labios. -Oh Chris... solo, dios nunca debí meterlos en esto en primer lugar...  
  
\- No digas estupideces. - Chris frunció el ceño, sus manos frotando sus muslos por encima del pantalón antes de ponerse de pie y acomodar la sabana que cubría el delgado cuerpo en la cama, se le notaba algo tembloroso de nuevo, como si tener a Jensen así le crispara los nervios. - nosotros nos metimos en esto mucho antes de que tu siquiera pudieras pensar en meternos, Jenny. Está bien.  
  
\- No, no, no lo esta... él…- se detiene cuando mira como Chris se tensa aun mas con lo que estuvo a punto de decir, el ya metió a sus amigos en eso. No puede, de ninguna manera ser quien destruya sus esperanzas, porque conoce a su amigo y mientras no lo diga, para Chris es solo algo más que él y Ian superaran... como siempre.  
  
\- Suficiente, Jensen. - puede sentir los brazos de Chris rodearle en un abrazo asfixiante que le hace abrazarse a él con fuerza, sosteniéndose de su espalda y enterrando su cabeza en su cuello. - Jen... no te culpo, incluso si no lo sientes así, yo no te culpo.  
Se esfuerza por no romper en llanto, pero le cuesta bastante porque si bien percibe que de hecho, Chris no le culpa, el dolor y el miedo de toda esta situación pueden con él.  
  
\- Estaremos bien, nos tomaremos pronto una cerveza sin problemas de por medio... - empezó a llorar mientras asegura lo que él quiere escuchar.  
  
\- Si, una gran jarra de cerveza hasta que caigas muerto en el sofá, como en los viejos tiempo, Jenny. - una débil sonrisa se expande por sus labios, mientras su mano acaricia cariñosamente la espalda de Jensen, de arriba abajo con precisos movimientos que lo relajan, Ian le enseño, y lo aplico más de una vez en su cansado cuerpo. Dios, como le extrañaba.  
  
\- Todos, todos juntos. - dijo tan bajo que si no hubiera estado dejando en esos momentos un beso sobre la mejilla ajena, el otro hombre no le hubiera escuchado.  
  
\- Vamos, ve a vigilar a tu grandulón. - Chris se ríe al sentir el suave toque contra su mejilla, solo Jensen puede ser así de tierno algunas veces, pero parte de esa ternura es lo que le hace ser quien es y el porqué le ama y le aprecia como amigo, es por lo que abraza fuerte y le desea suerte cuando este sale al pasillo, dejándole solo con un durmiente Ian, que espera despierte rápido o le matara de angustia.  
  
Jensen sale al pasillo con la frente en alto, pero la mirada perdida, no tiene absolutamente nada en la cabeza, ni siquiera se fija como Misha camina detrás de él, ni de como le llama, preguntándole o indicándole algo, no le escucha solo sigue caminando. Sus pasos aumentan el paso, y es cuando se da cuenta de porque el repentino brote de adrenalina en su cuerpo. Es Jared.  
  
El alto camina a varios metros delante de él, lleva la ropa más... instigadora y fea con la que le ha visto, nada que ver con sus camisas anchas y sus pantalones de jean desgastados. Esta ropa es costosa por lo que puede observar, pantalones de satín que se pegan obscenamente a su piel y una camisa tan adherida a su cuerpo que puede distinguir desde allí la forma perfecta de sus omoplatos.  
  
Esta caminando rápido, alejándose del lugar, sacando ventaja de sus grandes piernas por lo que pronto le pierde de vista, cuando este gira con prisa por una esquina. Su corazón se quiere salir de su pecho cuando se da cuenta que Jared está huyendo de él, porque es imposible que no le escuche llamándole, se pregunta de inmediato el porqué, porque Jared se aleja de él y de pronto se siente como si estuviera otra vez en uno de esos sueños que lo atormentaron esos últimos seis meses, en el que Jared, de la mano de Tom, se alejaba... y él nunca podía alcanzarlos.  
  
Siente que sus pulmones no están produciendo suficiente aire, y que morirá en cualquier instante si el alto no se detiene.  
  
Cuando baja dos pisos y llega a recepción apenas puede ver su cabellera castaña entre la multitud que aparece de forma repentina en el hall, el sonido de las ambulancias fuera del hospital le atormenta y la gente hablando solo hace todo el proceso de perseguir a su esposo mucho mas difícil, puesto que siente que tiene que luchar contra sus propios miedos.  
  
\- ¡Jared! - un viento congelado le recibe cuando apenas asoma su cabeza fuera del hospital, ha dejado su chaqueta en la habitación de Padalecki y se arrepiente de ello porque siente que se congela sin ella.  
  
Tropieza con el murito de la entrada y casi se va de bruces al suelo, alguien llama su nombre, pero él no escucha nada mas del alboroto dentro del hospital porque la puerta se cierra tras él.  
  
Su voz lo llama de nuevo y sale más fuerte de lo que el mismo pensó, una, dos... tres veces y esta apunto de maldecir su suerte mas cuando se da cuenta que tendrá que correr para alcanzarlo, y así lo hace, corre, evadiendo a cada persona que le ve sin entender porque su rostro esta desfigurado en pánico y porque sus pulmones jalan mas y mas aire conforme corre, como si no solo el ejercicio se llevara su aire, y de hecho es así. Al fin logra interponerse entre Jared y su camino, lo primero que nota es sus ojos llorosos, su cabello desordenado y tiene miedo, miedo que el perdón se haya esfumado de los planes del empresario.  
  
\- ¡Jared, detente por favor! - Sus dos manos le sujetan de la camisa que apresa su cuerpo, impidiendo que siga avanzando. - ¿Qué sucede?  
  
\- Me voy... solo, me voy. - murmuro bajando la vista, sus puños apretándose mientras jala aire, como si también le hiciera falta.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunta, haciendo una fuerza casi sobrehumana para mantenerlo en su sitio, vamos que Jared está mucho más fuerte que nunca ahora, o quizás el se ha hecho débil, no le importa, solo no quiere dejarle ir, teme dejarle ir. - Por favor, dime porque.  
  
\- No tiene ningún sentido que siga aquí, soportando tus burlas... ya no puedo Jensen, no puedo. - aseguro sin forcejear después de todo sabe que puede quitarse a Jensen de encima fácilmente.  
  
\- No, no me burlo de ti... ¿Por qué haría eso, cariño? - la voz de Jensen es tan dulce que duele en cada musculo del Padalecki, porque lo ama tanto que le hace sufrir con sus mentiras.  
  
\- Mientes, sigues mintiendo. - alego de pronto, su voz tornándose fuerte por segundos. - No tienes porque hacerlo, es decir no entiendo porque lo haces. - confeso conteniendo las lágrimas.  
  
\- ¡No hago nada! - Grito golpeándole el pecho con la palma de su mano desesperado por hacerse entender. - Dime, ¿Cómo te hice daño? Háblame...  
  
Lo siguiente que siente es a Jared temblando y esta vez claramente haciendo fuerza para alejarse de él.  
\- Déjame en paz y regresa con Chris, déjame.  
  
\- ¿Qué... de que hablas? - Jensen lo suelta, dejando que Jared pase a su lado como una tormenta. - ¿Estas celoso de Chris? - murmura mas para sí mismo que para Jared que se sigue alejando, sin aminorar el paso a no sabe dónde diablos porque camina sin dirección alguna, cruzando el estacionamiento gigante del hospital, donde a esas horas de la noche nadie transita más que en la entrada del mismo.  
  
No pasan ni dos minutos cuando siente dos manos sobres sus hombros, se ha perdido en sus pensamientos, buscando la razón por la cual debe ir tras Jared, que argumentos usar que no puedan herirle o sencillamente saber que mierda va a decirle para no perderle. Y allí es donde la persona que gritaba su nombre antes le alcanza.  
  
Los ojos de Misha son brillantes en la noche, más profundos, sus labios están rojos y tiene marcas visibles en su cuello, pero Jensen no se da el tiempo de pensar en ello.  
  
\- él... Jared - el psicólogo esta agitado mientras habla y busca que su voz salga lo suficientemente firme para que sus palabras se han entendidas por el periodista. - vio el beso... ah que le diste en la mejilla a Christian, pero… -jalo mas aire de pronto sus pulmones llenando de él rápidamente y haciéndole toser un poco. - lo confundió, desde el lugar en que lo vio... pensó que era un beso real.  
  
¿El qué? Jensen se quedo a cuadros frente a Misha, de que diablos hablaba el hombre pequeño, ¿acaso estaba loco? Alzo una ceja mientras no apartaba la mirada de Misha, quien le miraba expectante.  
  
\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
\- Venia justo detrás de ti y Jared es fácil de leer en cuanto a emociones. - explico rodando los ojos.  
  
\- ¿Y tú nos viste besándonos? - Pregunta de nuevo, tratando de entender lo que el hombre le ha explicado, pero rápidamente descarta el pensamiento y se aleja recibiendo un empujón en su espalda y palabras de aliento mientras se mueve en dirección a donde Jared ha desaparecido entre los autos.  
  
Corre, ahora un poco enfadado, tanto por la falta de confianza de Jared hacía el, como por la razón de la misma desconfianza, es su culpa haber causado eso, como siempre es el culpable de que su esposo salga herido; desde que están en la universidad es así, desde que están juntos no ha hecho más que causarle problemas a él, a la persona que irónicamente mas ama.  
  
Por un momento, cuando ve su espalda ancha alejándose entre dos autos, se detiene, pensando que esto es lo mejor que puede hacer Jared, irse, dejarle solo por ser un imbécil y no haber apreciado nunca lo que tenía con él. No hay mas Thomas Welling de que preocuparse, así que porque no dejarle huir.  
  
Pero es un egoísta, es parte de él, Misha ya se lo había mencionado y ahora es cuando se da cuenta de que tan cierto es, porque simplemente no quiere dejar ir a Jared...no quiere, le ama y aunque sabe que es un imbécil y que no lo merece, quiere intentarlo, quiere besar de nuevo esos labios, recorrer ese cuerpo, sonreír a su lado y si dios, así lo quisiera, pasar el resto de su vida al lado de ese hombre.  
  
Sí, es un egoísta.  
  
Y ese sentimiento hace que sus piernas pronto estén corriendo hacía Jared quien ha disminuido el paso ahora que se cree a salvo, caminando torpemente sin rumbo fijo.  
  
Por eso le atrapa fácilmente entre una Van y un Camaro, pegando su espalda contra este ultimo y dejándole casi inclinado sobre el auto, el grito ahoga do que da Jared le hace sentir mal por haberlo asustado.  
  
\- No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me escuches. - dice con voz fuerte.  
  
Los ojos asustados se clavan en él y en un inicio de sus labios no sale ningún sonido, al menos hasta que Jared hace una mueca de enfado.  
  
\- No quiero escucharte.  
  
\- Pues lo harás. - regaña, sin dejar de presionar el cuerpo grande contra el auto. - Necesitas escucharme porque nada de lo que viste es verdad, entiendo que desconfíes de mi, pero ya no te hare más daño, Jay, lo prometo.  
  
\- Te vi besándolo - acusó dejando al fin caer lágrimas de sus ojos asustados - Estabas cerca de él... y...  
  
\- ¿Y qué? ¡Es Chris de quien hablamos, Jay! Nunca, nunca tendría nada con Chris porque es mi mejor amigo, y el novio de Ian. Ni siquiera lo hice en su boca, solo bese su mejilla... quería reconfortarlo... - su voz se está rompiendo a medida que habla, la desesperación escapándose por sus poros cada vez que abre sus gruesos labios. - ¿Por qué no me crees?  
  
\- ¡Porque jugaste conmigo por tres años, joder! – vocifero, exasperado por la cercanía de Jensen. -¡Porque mientras yo te daba todo lo que tenía, tú estabas con otros y me duele, me duele! - separándose, sus manos aferrándose a su cabeza, tratando de controlar el creciente dolor. - Mi cabeza... mierda…  
  
\- ¡Jay, lo siento! ¡Lo diré todas las veces que lo necesites! - Gimotea desesperado, tomándolo de las mejillas y acariciándolo con cariño y preocupación por el gesto de dolor que hace su novio, algo que va mas allá de la situación que están pasando ahora. - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta cuando Jared no abre sus ojos.  
  
\- Aléjate de mí. - gruño haciéndose para atrás, pero los brazos de su esposo retuvieron sus hombros.  
  
Y de pronto, todo a su alrededor no era más que una de las lujosas casas donde él y Tom se quedaban, Jensen no estaba, nunca estaría... además él le había hecho daño... de distinta manera, pero era igual que Tom. Jalo aire con dificultad, sintiendo como sus pulmones ardían por la falta o el exceso de este no sabe qué, pero de pronto solo siente una imperiosa necesidad de golpear a lo que sea que tenga en frente y es como su puño se dirige con precisión a la mejilla izquierda del hombre frente a él.  
  
No ve a la persona a la que deja tirada en el suelo hasta que sus ojos logran enfocarla, la figura delgada de Jensen en el suelo, su mano sobre su mejilla y sus ojos como los de un ciervo frente a los faros de un auto, desgarrados de miedo y terror que se respira en el aire, los dedos semi apoyados sobre sus labios, tiemblan mientras se llenan del hilillo de sangre que brota de su nariz.  
  
Es como un gran flash que viene a Jared. Su peor miedo. Su peor pesadilla. Todo haciéndose realidad frente a él, su cuerpo tiembla y no es por el ligero deseo de estar drogado y arrodillado en una esquina de una habitación oscura, donde nada podía hacerle daño.  
  
Es porque está convirtiéndose en lo que juro que jamás sería, porque golpeo a Jensen... a su bebe, al niño que realmente no puede tolerar violencia de ningún tipo, golpeo al hombre que ama y al que prometió nunca hacerlo. Sus rodillas fallan y cuando cae al suelo una cadena de lo sientos salen de su boca al notar cómo se estremece su pecoso del miedo.  
  
\- Lo siento, Lo siento, dios, Jen, mi bebe... no sabía lo que hacía, lo juro perdóname.  
  
\- Por favor, no me hagas daño... - la voz de Jensen es tan aguda que casi no parece suya, mientras se aleja arrastrándose torpemente por el asfalto bajo sus pies. - Solo no me hagas daño... por favor.  
  
\- Jen soy yo, soy Jay - un sollozo enorme salió de sus labios. - Por favor, mírame lo siento pensé que Tom, por dios Jensen te amo, te amo, lo siento.  
  
\- ¡No! - Jensen se cubre el rostro con sus manos, y esconde la cabeza entre sus piernas, sus palabras sonando ahogadas por la posición. - Jay nunca me haría daño... nunca. Nunca me tocaría así...  
  
\- Por favor. - susurro de nuevo, así tuviera que explicarse mil veces lo haría, no importa que tan furioso estuviera el jamás toleraría que su esposo pasara por eso de nuevo. Se acerco con miedo al ver el otro cuerpo temblar. - Estaba asustado y pensé que Tom estaba aquí, que me haría daño... o peor aun que te alejaría de mi... lo siento, dios Jensen... mírame... soy yo, lo siento... aun te amo...  
  
\- Por favor... por favor, no me golpees.... - los brazos de Jared se enrollaron en su cuerpo, por fin logrando acunarlo entre sus largos brazos, estaban tan rotos ambos que no se sabía cuál de los dos se encontraba peor; Jensen recordando lo horrible que había sido estar casi toda su infancia siendo sometido a fuertes y violentas violaciones contra su niñez, y Jared recordando el sucio toque de Thomas en su cuerpo, del miedo que sintió cada día que pasaba lejos de Jensen. Aterrado de que Welling no cumplirá su promesa y le hiciera daño...  
  
Ahora estaban aquí, con el abrazando al rubio que parecía a haberse encogido, que parecía haberse convertido en el Jensen que conoció en la universidad ese que se desmayaba cuando alguien alzaba la voz, o que lloraba en secreto en los baños de los chicos cuando le sucedía algo malo.  
  
No soportaba ver a su pecoso así de roto, ni siquiera le importaba su propio dolor, o él como la realidad se distorsionaba a su alrededor, mostrándole sus peores miedos de forma tan vivida que le era imposible saber donde estaba cuando entraba en esos trances.  
  
Se recostaron en un auto que había contiguo a ellos, ambos sollozando de forma baja pero Jared era quien trataba de acallarse su propios sollozos, para que Jensen se sintiera seguro en sus brazos, quería que le reconociera, quería volver a ver a su esposo y no al niño roto.  
  
\- Te amo, te amo lo diré cuantas veces lo necesites - dijo exactamente igual que hace unos segundos el periodista le dijo a él.  
Pero la triste realidad es que ninguno de los dos está preparado, o tiene una ligera noción, de como lidiar con dos almas tan quebradas por razones tan distintas, de ahí a que se les haga tan difícil cruzar palabra por un buen par de minutos que parecen horas.  
  
No es hasta que Jensen se calla, que Jared puede respirar con tranquilidad, forzarse a ser fuerte por su esposo le obliga a enterrar toda la mierda que sucedió en el pasado tan presente ahora.  
\- ¿J-Jay?  
  
\- Si... bebe, soy yo. - contesto sutilmente, su voz suena bastante baja tanto para mantener tranquilo a Jensen como porque no tiene muchas energías.  
  
\- ¿S-So-solo tú?  
  
El que Jensen tartamudee le hace sentir como una mierda. Gracioso, que el sentimiento haya sido compartido hace unos minutos cuando era él quien huía del pecoso cuando este le perseguía, temiendo ser brusco con él, temiendo dañarle.  
  
\- Solo yo, Jen, tu Jay... ¿Recuerdas?... tuyo y de nadie más. - anuncio recordando cuando le gustaba al pecoso oír eso cuando estaban en la universidad.  
  
\- Mío. - repitió el hombre afligido momentáneamente por una nostalgia al escuchar a Jared decirle lo que tanto quería escuchar en esos momentos. - Mi Jay... quiero ir a casa, solo quiero ir a casa.  
  
\- Si, pecoso, vamos a nuestra casa - contesto acariciando la mejilla ajena donde había impactado el golpe. - Lo siento, lo siento tanto...  
  
Pero sus “lo siento” no fueron respondidos por un aturdido Jensen que se levanto del suelo acariciando su nariz, no estaba rota por suerte, por lo que no tenían que volver al hospital, y por no ser la primera vez que salía herida, Jensen sabía curarse asimismo.  
  
El camino a casa fue tenso en el auto, con Ackles manejando sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, y Jared envuelto en una manta que el editor le traído al hospital junto con varias almohadas que Kane había empacado para ambos, incluyendo para el, ahora que le tocaba cuidar de Ian en el hospital.  
  
Solo se despidió de Misha enviándole un mensaje de texto algo escueto, que pudo teclear entre un semáforo y otro, consciente de que los ojos de Jared no se apartaban de él, de sus reacciones. Ambos estaban dolidos, pero también trataban con todas sus fuerzas dejar todo lo que les separaba de lado, mas si eso implicaba a una persona que llevaba muerta al menos cinco días ya.  
  
Cuando llegan al apartamento ninguno sabe muy bien qué hacer, se quedan ahí siendo recibidos por un silencio más grande que el que traían desde el estacionamiento del hospital. Jared tiene los ojos rojos y se cubre aun con las mantas, al inicio pensó que era frio pero luego se dio cuenta que los síntomas de la abstinencia comenzaban, pero decidió callarse no quería traerle más problemas al otro hombre, así le tocara pasarlos en el sofá solo.  
  
\- Nos quedaremos aquí por la noche. - anuncio Jensen peinando su cabello con una mano mientras encendía la luz de la cocina. - Mientras Ian este en el hospital, Chris no podrá venir hoy así que... nos quedaremos un rato mas por aquí... antes de ir a casa. - dijo, acercándose a Jared que estaba en el sofá con lentitud. - ¿Quieres algo de comer antes de que... vaya a... curar mi nariz?  
  
\- No, no. - negó bajito, sin levantar la vista. - Estoy bien... lo siento...  
  
\- ¿Seguro? - la mano de Jensen le acaricio la frente antes de tomarle de la barbilla y mirarle con preocupación. - Tienes fiebre, ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
\- Lo siento. - susurro de nuevo dejando ir algunas lágrimas sin contestar la pregunta.  
  
\- Oh dios... quédate aquí, deja que... debe haber algún medicamento que te ponga a dormir en la despensa de Somerhalder... - murmuro poniéndose de pie y dejando un beso en la frente de Jared, aun sus movimientos era un poco lentos, como si se moviera por inercia más que porque quisiera hacerlo.  
  
\- Si... estas asustado puedo irme. - murmuro, arropándose más bajo la frazada.  
  
\- No... No estoy asustado, solo un poco aturdido... supongo que necesito tiempo para esto, pero no te dejare... - Jensen dio un suspiro cansado, sus ojos estaban que se cerraban solos de pensar en lo cansado que estaba. - Ve a la habitación de invitados, cariño.  
  
Aun peor, porque como salieron del hospital no pudo traer consigo algo que ayudara a su esposo en ese proceso. Odiaba a Tom por meter a Jared en algo que nunca había hecho, nunca pensó que podría odiar tanto a alguien.  
  
\- ¿Dormiremos juntitos? - pregunto levantándose con dificultad, el temblor de su cuerpo esta vez sí era visible para Jensen que le miro con preocupación, Jared parecía algo desahuciado y ligeramente asustado.  
  
Estaba seguro que eran los síntomas de la abstinencia, eso sin duda sería una larga noche que aumentaría porque no había traído consigo ningún medicamento que ayudara a Jared a pasar los síntomas de la sobriedad, todo por la forma en que salieron del hospital, solo esperaba que no se pusiera muy mal, nunca había tratado con algo así.  
  
Se acerco a Jared acariciando sus brazos que estaban dentro de la larga manta que le cubría, lucia como un niño asustado y el cómo alguien que debía cuidarle, amarle como estaba intentando desesperadamente hacer.  
  
\- Claro, Jared. Dormiremos juntos, tenemos mucho tiempo sin hacerlo... te extraño.  
  
\- Yo también te extraño, recuerdas la primera vez que dormimos juntos... estábamos asustados. - susurro acercándose al rubio, su frente chocando la contraria -Yo porque salieras huyendo y tu por dormir conmigo.  
  
\- Lo sé, yo era este pequeño gatito y tu un corderito cálido. - Jensen soltó una risita suave, su aliento golpeando la mejilla de Padalecki por su cercanía con este.  
  
\- Me gustan los gatitos. - susurro algo de esa dulce picardía en el. - Jensen... Te amo.  
  
\- Yo también... - las palabras se atragantaron en la boca del periodista, que oculto su rostro en el cuello del tembloroso hombre, estaba caliente, tanto que el sudor ya rodaba libremente por toda la piel morena, eso lo preocupaba, verlo así le dolía en el corazón.  
  
Lo que sintió de inmediato fueron los brazos del más alto rodeándole, Jared siempre había sido caliente y con fiebre era casi como una estufa caliente.  
  
\- Quiero...superar esto y quedarme contigo... siempre.  
  
\- Yo quiero eso también... pero... tienes que entender que... estoy tan asustado como tú, bebe. Tengo miedo de perderte... no sé cómo, pero... no puedo dejar de pensar en eso... - Jensen siente que se está viniendo abajo en los brazos de su esposo, que está por desvanecerse.  
  
\- No me perderás, solo debemos tratar de avanzar juntos y debo resolver ciertas cosas...pero ¿Sabes? yo...también estoy asustado. - susurro abrazando mas al otro hombre. - de que te canses de mi...  
  
\- No, solo... necesito tiempo. - susurro acariciando su espalda. - vayamos a dormir, necesitas descansar, veré si encuentro una pastilla para bajar al afiebre... no sé si funcionara... - susurro, un poco temeroso mientras se separaba de Jared para observar su expresión.  
  
\- No quiero una pastilla. - negó con torpeza, atropellando las palabras. - Solo dormir... contigo.  
  
Un bostezo salió de su boca, uno, dos, tres y pronto estaba frotándose sus ojos ante la atenta mirada de su esposo, que se preguntaba si sería lo mejor darle la pastilla o no. Era tarde ya había anochecido, no tenía a quien consultar, así que técnicamente no sabía qué hacer.  
  
\- Dormir será.

 

**Capitulo 17  
Empezando a vivir de nuevo.**

  
Aun ligeramente sedado, Jared no tuvo pesadillas, aunque los temblores y los constantes gemidos de dolor no dejaron a Jensen pegar ojo en toda la noche, así que por la mañana, cuando el sol se colaba por la ventana, su cansancio era aun mayor que el día anterior, con los pocos minutos de sueño que pudo conseguir, se había convertido en un montón de piel ojeroso y agotado para lo que no prometía ser un día nada bueno.  
  
Se obligo a alejarse de la cama, despegándose de las sabanas sudadas por Jared toda la noche, que ni siquiera con el aire acondicionado a todo pulmón había logrado refrescarse, y ahora que el sol se colaba entre las cortinas su situación era aun peor. Solo esperaba que cuando despertara se sintiera mejor.  
  
Siente su cuerpo crujir cuando se mueve, su cuello esta tenso y sabe que solo es el inicio. Por lo menos, quitando los dolores del castaño este pudo al menos dormir, él mejor dicho no pudo e incluso la luz le molesta, sus ojos siempre sensibles está seguro que resintieron de peor manera la noche. Su vista se desvía al castaño, que está bañado en sudor y con una expresión de tranquilidad que al menos calma su corazón.  
  
— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — susurra a la nada.  
  
Ese era su mayor miedo, que hacer, que harían él y Jared ahora, porque estaba claro que ambos necesitaban arreglar cosas, como lo de la adición, ese quizás sería un buen punto para iniciar.  
  
Se vistió luego de darse una ducha rápida, metiéndose en la cocina tan rápido como salió de la habitación que compartían el y Jared; la casa estaba fría por donde pisaba, y le causaba estremecimientos a cada rato, se notaba que la cercanía de esa estufa peluda y musculosa era lo que le había mantenido intacto durante toda la noche de no congelarse.  
  
No se detuvo un momento mientras hacía el desayuno, centrando todos sus pensamientos en el revoltillo de huevos y verduras, lo más sano que consiguió para alimentar a Jared, no sabías si Tom le había matado de hambre a punta de bebidas energéticas, o alguna tontería como esa. Aunque sí ese fuera el caso, eso no explicaba los músculos demás que noto en su esposo y que sinceramente no quiere saber de donde vinieron.  
  
Se mueve hacía la alacena, que por cierto parece la de un Chef profesional, no hay ningún ingrediente que Somerhalder no tenga, incluso algunos de los que él nunca ha escuchado en su vida. Así que sus manos curiosas buscan algo tan simple como una salsa de tomate, todo porque a Jared le encanta, pero el sonido de su celular lo distrae, esta vibrando insistentemente desde la mesa del comedor, donde lo dejo la noche anterior.  
  
— Que suene. — murmuro para sí, un poco perezoso por contestar, pero cuando nota que el sonido no se detiene, piensa que quizás es Chris así que se apresura al aparato. — Ackles — contesto algo hosco cuando noto que el número de la llamada no era el de su amigo, sino un privado.  
  
— ¿Jensen? Es Misha, ¿Cómo te va con el gigante? — la voz animada del psicólogo le recibió al otro lado del teléfono. No le extraño no reconocer el numero, seguramente le llamaba del consultorio en lugar de hacerlo de su número de celular.  
  
— Eeh... Misha, hey... — está un poco aturdido por la efusividad del hombre de ojos azules que solo atina a decir lo primero que sale de su mente perturbada. — fue como me lo advertiste, un poco extraño... ya sabes, el comenzó a tener temblores.  
  
— ¿Fiebre? ¿Pesadillas? ¿Alguna compilación? —inquirió el hombre del otro lado de la línea, jugando con un lapicero que tenía entre manos, a su lado un montón de expedientes que revisar para distintos casos en los que trabajaba.  
  
— Fiebre toda la noche, no quería pastillas así que no le di ninguna, pero estuve revisando su temperatura toda la noche, buscando que no subiera los 39 grados... me preocupa que no pueda darle nada que combata la necesidad de... de... drogarse. — Dio un suspiro largo que se llevo toda la energía que le quedaba. — Tuvimos una noche muy dura desde que salimos del hospital...  
  
— ¿Como... termino? es decir, como termino lo del hospital — pregunto frunciendo el ceño, quizás no había preguntado de la mejor manera.  
  
— Mal, no sé que sucedió, el se enfado... supongo que estaba alucinando... porque... — su voz se rompe a mitad de frase y si no estuviera a punto de derramar las lágrimas que han aparecido en sus ojos, seguramente se hubiese fijado en como la figura alta y fornida de su esposo retrocedía rápidamente, escondiéndose en el pasillo. —... lo siento, es solo que... no fue su culpa, Misha.  
  
— ¿Te golpeo? —pregunto levemente, intuyendo el esfuerzo del rubio por no llorar.  
  
— Si... lastimo mi nariz, pero logre curarla a duras penas... por eso el hablar gracioso... — dice, refiriéndose al sonido nasal de su voz. — Pero... no sé, al principio tuve miedo, casi no recuerdo que sucedió, solo que cuando note todo el mundo a mi alrededor el me abrazaba mientras me pedía perdón... aunque sé que no fue su culpa, Misha... —  
  
—Lo sé, pero ¿Tú lo crees? — como siempre Misha era directo cuando quería sacar alguna respuesta de él.  
  
— Si. Lo creo, no es su culpa, Misha, Jared... el viejo no me haría esto, esto es solo... culpa de Welling y de sus trucos sucios...  
— la sola mención de ese hombre le hacía hervir la sangre de la rabia que lo embargaba, es una lástima que no pudiera verle morir lentamente.  
  
— ¿Y si empezara a hacerlo más seguido? — dijo, escuchando un sonido de sorpresa ahogado por la pregunta. — Jensen, es el mismo Jared, dañado, pero lo es, no hagas divisiones que pueden causarte problemas luego.  
  
— Es mejor separarlos... porque... solo estoy asustado, de lo que pueda suceder si... esto no funciona, lo amo, pero si él me pide que me aleje, si siquiera lo expresa una sola vez, no podre quedarme a su lado, porque es mi culpa que hayamos terminado aquí... — se dejo caer contra la pared de la cocina, dejando la comida servida enfriarse lentamente.  
  
— No te alejara, no viste lo mucho que le afecto pensar que lo hacías de nuevo, ese hombre estuvo dispuesto a ir con un loco por ti, Jen, el te ama — explico con un suspiro — Tienes que ver eso, Jensen.  
  
— Pero tiene su derecho a odiarme, ¿No? Porque... ok, veo tu punto... — Jensen se paso la mano por su rostro, tratando de alejar un poco la frustración que lo invadía. — me ama, yo lo amo, ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices, oh todo poderoso Misha?  
  
— Muy, muy gracioso —gruño el otro aunque estaba sonriendo— Pero contestando a tu pregunta...necesitan superar cosas, Jen, muchas...  
  
— Lo se... — contesto desganado, acariciando las uñas de sus pies con su mano libre, necesitaba cortarlas. — Estoy intentando llevar esto con toda la calma posible, pero no quiere ir al centro, no quiere que lo deje solo, y yo no quiero dejarlo solo tampoco... pero no se una mierda de lidiar con adictos... no sé nada.  
  
— Justo por eso pensaba que necesitaban un par de sesiones juntos, tanto en el centro como conmigo para que tú aprendas a lidiar con eso y Jared con el mismo ¿Te parece? —pregunto oyendo un suspiro del otro lado de la línea, sabía que a Jensen le encantaba la idea, el hecho de no tener que separarse mucho del gigante.  
  
— Una sesión o dos contigo estarán bien, al menos para mi... solo no seas muy duro con él, ¿Por favor? No quiero que se asuste, y si lo haces te golpeare. — Era una amenaza vana, que ni el mismo creía pero sabía que no podía permitirle que asustara a Jared más de lo que estaba.  
  
— Me gustaría ver si eres capaz de aquello. — rebatió empezando a reír de inmediato, no se burlaba, simplemente quería ver la reacción de su antiguo paciente.  
  
— ¡Cállate! Pregúntale a Jay lo rudo que puedo ser. — se defendió, recordando cómo podía hacer a Jared caer en la cama con solo hacerle cosquillas debajo de sus brazos. — el que sea un pie grande no quiere decir que pueda ganarme en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.  
  
—Okey, Okey, Rambo, mensaje recibido si molesto mucho a tu gigante no respondes — murmuro en un tono como si fuera una orden.  
  
— Bien, debo darle desayuno y ayudarlo a bañarse.... hablamos luego, ¿Ok? Te enviare un texto. — Misha se despidió de el rápidamente y Jensen colgó el teléfono, dejándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina y girándose a la nevera, la cual estaba registrando mientras buscaba la salsa de tomate para su esposo. — debe estar en algún lugar...  
  
Se sobresalto cuando sintió la mano de Jared sobre su hombro, preguntándose como un hombre de ese tamaño podía ser tan sigiloso.  
  
Sus miradas se encontraron, y solo basto ver esos ojos grisáceos a esa hora de la mañana, para darse cuenta de que Jared llevaba más tiempo allí del que debería, su corazón se encogió en su pecho y su bilis llegó hasta su garganta cuando intento tragar saliva.  
  
— Hey... — fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras se giraba a medías para quedar frente a él.  
  
Nunca había visto tan serio a su marido que no contesto a su saludo, solo se le quedo viendo fijamente, era casi como si quisiera atravesar su alma y él no lograba definir que estaba pesando su gigante en esos segundos, solo sintió las enormes manos acariciando levemente sus mejillas.  
  
Un suspiro salió de él con tal caricia, que le dejo sin aliento; pocas veces le había visto así tan sereno, tan no Jared el de la sonrisa kilométrica de mil millones de vatios que alumbraba como el sol.  
  
— J—Jay...  
  
Era como si el castaño estuviera tomándose su tiempo para sentirlo con una caricia tan inocente, tan pequeña y sus pensamientos se desviaron cuando sintió un pequeño beso igual de cuidadoso, pequeño... era un beso que apenas rozo sus labios pero que hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo, lo que le saco de esa extraña nube fueron los brazos de Jared apretándole fuerte contra sí.  
  
No pudo retener el suave gemido que escapo de sus labios al verse apresado por los largos brazos de su esposo, ni cuando su pecho choco con el de este. La curiosidad, mas la necesidad, de saber que ocurría con él, si esto era un beso de despedida, incluso si no se sentía como uno, o simplemente de que estaba pasando por la mente de Jared, ¿estaría tan enfadado que ni hablar quería?  
  
Intento decir algo pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas rápidamente con otro beso que le dejo sin aire, con sus pulmones protestando.  
  
— Te amo...— sonrió un poco al decirlo — Y... vamos a superar esto, y yo... siento no haber estado ahí, parte de la culpa es mía... quiero dejar todo atrás, solo tú y yo nuevamente...— su cabeza estaba escondida en el cuello del rubio, por lo que las palabras eran un susurro en su oído y aunque este no podía ver su sonrisa, podía intuirla.  
  
El alivio llena su ser al escucharlo, no está molesto ni mucho menos triste, solo sereno y cálido, más incluso que la noche anterior, porque esta vez ese calorcillo le llega al corazón. Y se siente bien, y adora que sea así.  
  
— Yo también te amo... — responde, sus manos aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza. — Gracias.  
  
—No... Gracias a ti por buscarme... por tener la fe que yo había perdido en nosotros — rebatió cuando su cuerpo se relajo al sentir los brazos ajenos —Solo ocupamos seguir trabajando y... yo, yo iré a la cosa esa para adictos  
  
— Centro. — corrigió Jensen, sonriendo pequeño al recordar esa extraña manía de Jared de olvidar el nombre de las cosas, le hacía adorable, pero con lo quisquilloso que era el rubio, se le hacía difícil no regañarlo. — ¿Tienes hambre, bebe?  
  
— No —negó separándose haciendo un puchero pequeño — Pero tengo que comer ¿Cierto?  
  
— Totalmente. Si no lo haces te obligare. — regaño pinchándole con un dedo el pecho, sin tener ningún cuidado con él. — Prepare huevos revueltos con algo que Ian llama condimentos chinos, así que buscaba la salsa para ti... — hablaba mientras removía todo en la cocina y volvía a la nevera donde había tenido metida la cabeza antes de que Jared apareciera. — es todo lo que hay en el menú hoy, señor Padalecki.,  
  
— Señorito — corrigió sacando una carcajada del otro hombre — Y está bien el Menú, suena bien... no he comido algo decente en mucho tiempo, señor Ackles.  
  
— ¿Mucho tiempo? ¿No me digas que te estuviste alimentando de hamburguesas? Porque no te creeré una pizca de ello, no con todos esos músculos que desarrollaste. — finalmente, logro conseguir la salsa de tomate, alzándola victorioso y guiando a Jared a la sala donde coloco los platos llenos de comida.  
  
— De vez en cuando hamburguesas o cosas raras, como comidas exóticas — inquirió encogiéndose de hombros, —Pero comida normal, casi nunca. Es bueno volver a lo normal... lo que me gusta a mí y no a otra persona.  
Jensen detuvo sus movimientos, conteniendo el aliento se giro hacía Jared que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.  
  
— ¿Quieres huevos o algo más? — pregunto sintiéndose algo incomodo, sus manos habían comenzado a sudar con el temor de que hubiera cometido un error.  
  
— Puedo... Puedo comerlos con algo de tocino — pregunto casi con miedo, como si temiera que Jensen fuera a negarse gritándole o algo.  
  
— Claro, cariño. — Jensen sonrió, tomándolo por las mejillas y dejando un beso sobre sus rosados labios que estaban curándose progresivamente. — ¿Los quieres fritos con mantequilla o normal? — pregunto desde la cocina.  
  
— Con... mantequilla — agrego, la sonrisa empezando a formarse en sus labios — ¿Desde cuándo cocinas?  
  
— Desde siempre, cariño. — respondió Jensen, el sonido de ollas moviéndose y la nevera abrirse y cerrarse acompañando su voz. — solo me gusta que tu lo hagas, porque siempre haces todo eso tan delicioso que me deja muerto.  
  
— ¿En serio? —Pregunto ahogando una pequeña risita — Mama y yo cocinábamos siempre juntos, era divertido.  
  
— Estoy seguro que si, ustedes los Padalecki siempre tuvieron un humor bastante fuerte. — Jensen se ríe bajito, y pasan al menos dos minutos en silencio mientras se cocina el pedido de Jared, que deja con una sonrisa aun más grande a su lado. — Come, esta delicioso.  
  
Jared asiente y se lleva el primer bocado a la boca haciendo un sonido de gusto tan pronto prueba el sabor. — Dios Jen, esta delicioso. — y aunque no es aun la sonrisa a la que esta acostumbrado, el periodista se alivia, porque si es más sincera y relajada.  
  
— Gracias, soy el mejor, ¿No? — Dice, alzando una servilleta y limpiando los labios de Jared que han quedado brillantes. — tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer hoy.  
  
— ¿Ah sí? —pregunto llevándose a la boca otra cucharada de su desayuno. Su apetito estaba volviendo, es evidente y eso hace que Jensen sonría un poco más. —¿Qué haremos?  
  
— Cosas, quiero mantenerte entretenido por largo rato... y recuperar el tiempo. — murmuro algo apenado por qué siempre que recordaba ese "tiempo perdido" recordaba que todo era su culpa. — y quizás visitar a Chris y a Ian... ya sabes.  
  
— No te atormentes recordando lo del tiempo, Jen, estamos junto ahora — susurro subiendo su mano, a acariciar levemente la mejilla contraria — Además no quiero recordar esas cosas, hoy promete ser un buen día... solo aprovechémoslo, ir a ver a Chris e Ian, quizás pasear por ahí... no se  
  
— Si, ese era el plan, ahora come... quiero tenerte alimentado para el resto del día.

  
Estar en su oficina nunca ha sido tan aburrido, hay un mundo lleno de aventura allá afuera, eso dicen todos sus libros que no son de psicología o superación personal; pero para él, el mundo allá afuera es una jungla peligrosa en la cual debes protegerte con garras y dientes afilados, solo para que no te aplasten contra el cemento si te descuidas solo un segundo.  
  
Por eso se aburre fácilmente cuando esta allí, escuchando a la señora Henderson quejarse de su marido y de como este no la satisface en ningún aspecto de la palabra, tiene ganas de recomendarle que lo engañe con el señor Black que vive bajando la calle de la Pastelería, pero eso sería tan no ético que tendría que escupirse el mismo el rostro de su moral.  
  
La mujer habla y habla, y el intenta escuchar, pero después de esta le toca lidiar con una adolescente que no quiere estar allí sino es por sus padres, y de la cual siempre habla cosas como "¿Qué hiciste hoy, cariño?" y la aprendiz de Mason solo le ve como si quisiera encajarle el bolígrafo entre las cejas.  
  
Si Jensen o Ian creían que eran los peores pacientes que había tenido, estaban muy equivocados; el solo pensar que mañana tendría que lidiar con Sandra, la cleptómana o con Henry, el abogado que estaba enamorado de su secretario, le hacía querer renunciar a su trabajo. Pero, era hoy que se sentía así, era hoy que quería mandar todo a la mierda.  
  
Sabía el porqué; en la mañana había tenido una conversación consigo mismo frente al espejo, hablándose y analizándose, aplicando todas las técnicas que había conseguido adquirir con el paso de los años.  
  
Había llegado a la triste conclusión de que lo único que le tenía así, era ese polvo salvaje con el policía. Dios, como le odiaba, solo quería matarlo... después de dejar que le follara.  
  
Esta consciente de que el accedió, que no hay ultraje o irrespeto más que él que dejarle ahí tirando luego de habérselo follado… ¿Pero acaso el no estaba también consciente de que eso pasaría?, después de todo Morgan es un hombre simple, no necesito mucho tiempo de hablar con él – o discutir según se vea – para llegar a la conclusión que es un hombre agresivo, temperamental, con cero grado de inteligencia emocional y que cuando quiere algo lo toma, y ya… él lo sabía y el que se implicara con él, solo hace que sea el doble de tonto.  
  
Dicen por ahí, que en guerra avisada no muere soldado, bueno eso es mentira. Porque el si estaba avisado, él sabía, mejor que nadie sabía, pero cayó y la triste realidad es que lo hizo porque el policía realmente le agrada… pero solo eso, solo le agrada, quizás en términos amplios pero no sabe que, si es un completo asno, ¿Qué llamo su atención?  
  
Lo que haya sido no tiene mucha importancia en estos momentos, porque no tienen motivos para volverse a ver y está más que claro, que no lo hará ninguno de los dos por simple deseo, menos él… aun tiene orgullo.  
  
— Es un idiota. — dice en voz alta, y de inmediato su paciente le está diciendo que eso es de lo que han estado hablando desde la sesión uno, y se harta, porque les pasa a los mejores. — Señora Henderson, necesita terapia de pareja, y hoy no la haremos, la esperare el próximo jueves. - porque sabe que jueves será dentro de una semana y tendrá tiempo para calmarse.  
  
La mujer accede y la chica con cara de asesina serial se va feliz porque Misha no se siente bien y se irá a casa, según le dice a su secretaria. Así lo hace, se marcha porque está cansado y necesita este tiempo libre.  
  
Termina cenando en el Bistro Garden, sentado afuera del restaurant en las mesas que quedan frente al lago artificial que cruza parte de esa zona en los ángeles.  
  
Esta más relajado, y obviamente sonriente.  
  
Lo que jode casi de inmediato al agente.  
  
Morgan está sentado en una mesa diagonal a la del Psicólogo, no es como si lo estuviera siguiendo o algo, fue simplemente coincidencia y lo que ve no le agrada nada. Quizás porque a raíz de las discusiones que en su momento tuvo con ese hombre y de su expresión cuando él le ladro que se vistiera luego de correrse... pensó que estaría destrozado, llorando por alguna esquina como la mujer que en realidad es, pero no, esta tomándose un café leyendo un jodido libro sin darse cuenta de nada, ni de las miradas que atrae. No entiende a ese hombre.  
  
Paso los grandes años de su vida perdiendo el tiempo entre las piernas de muchas mujeres, solo porque estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo como para detenerse a pensar que algún día se interesaría por tocar al alguien de su mismo sexo, pero este hombre, para él no es más que una delicada flor que el pisoteo; así que le cuesta entenderle más cuando creyó que le tenía completamente descifrado.  
  
Chasquea la lengua con frustración, quiere ponerse de pie y joderle la noche, quizás usarlo de nuevo, apoyarlo contra la pared del baño de hombres y usar ese culo apretado, pero no lo hace — no porque no quiera, sino porque alguien más se le adelanta.  
  
Es alto y con el cabello corto y castaño, rubio a la luz de las farolas del local, tiene una sonrisa que le da tres vueltas a la cara y se inclina sobre Misha como si fuera a devorarle, mientras le susurra palabras que desde allí no puede escuchar, y con eso hace una nota mental de colocarle también un micrófono a la chaqueta del psicólogo aparte del rastreador que tiene.  
  
Tiene que respirar profundamente cuando ve como el Psicólogo se sonroja por lo que sea que el otro hombre le está diciendo, es decir ¿Se puede ser más tonto? ¿En serio?, que no aprendió con su experiencia cercana a Welling que hasta el de la sonrisa más inocente puede ser un psicópata o asesino serial, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan confiado? ¿Por qué tiene que pensar que hay algo bueno en todo el mundo?  
  
Ese último sentimiento le deja algo frio en el sitio porque se está preguntando, Si... Collins vio algo bueno en él, y el...lo jodio, lo que lo saca de esa realidad es quizás escuchar una carcajada del hombre al que observa, es la primera vez que le escucha reír.  
  
— Eres muy agradable. — le escucha decir desde allí. — ¿Por qué no te sientas y cenas conmigo? — y eso es justamente lo que le tiene poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a él con fuertes pisadas sobre la fina cerámica.  
Interrumpe la conversación como el típico esposo celoso y posesivo, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Misha y apretándolo fuerte.  
  
— Hola, cariño. Lamento llegar tarde. — dice, pretendiendo una sonrisa amplia en su rostro que deja frio al prospecto de turno al ver el porte del policía, pero sobre todo ver su arma en el cinturón de su traje.  
  
No es el único, ¡Oh no! , Misha se queda totalmente pálido y tarda unos segundos en voltear su mirada hacía el policía y solo atina a negar con la cabeza. Su voz no sale de la impresión y solo puede ver al hombre frente a él, disculparse en voz baja y salir prácticamente corriendo ante la sonrisa sádica que Morgan le ofrece.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chillo cuando encontró su voz, en todo el grado de impresión que tenía en su cabeza.  
  
— Solo espantando a las moscas. — respondió, sentándose frente al psicóloga mientras tomaba el menú de la mesa. — así que ¿Qué cenaremos, Misha? — pregunto de forma casual, viendo los ojos azules del hombre frente a él.  
  
— ¿Misha? — se vuelve impresionar, no tiene ni idea de que él policía supiera su nombre — ¿Y lo espantaste porque? —pregunto de forma lenta, buscando todo el autocontrol que años como Psicólogo le habían dado.  
  
— Porque quería sentarme contigo, ¿No es razón suficiente, doctor? ¿O va a analizarme en sus horas libres? — pregunto con burla, sonriendo al ver la expresión del otro, sin duda asaltarle de esta forma estaba resultando divertido.  
  
— Pero— autocontrol a la mierda —¿Por qué tenías que espantarlo haciéndote pasar por mi pareja? — chillo bajando la voz cuando se dio cuenta de que había llamado la atención de otras personas.  
  
— Porque es gracioso verte perder el control con algo tan tonto como eso, ¿O es que acaso el doctor está enamorado de mi? — La sonrisa de lado de Morgan solo hace molestar más a Misha, que se ha olvidado de todo. — Vamos, admítelo, quieres que repita lo que hicimos en esa azotea.  
  
Los segundos pasan y el policía espera una respuesta que no llega, no sabe leer la expresión del doctor que parece algo herida pero también vacía. Lo ve bajar la mirada unos segundos y soltar una risa muy diferente a la anterior, esta es cínica.  
  
Luego saca su billetera y deja un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, conforme se levanta seguramente de lo que consumió.  
  
—No voy a jugar este juego, Morgan, si te gusto lo que paso en la azotea hay muchos hombres en esta ciudad con los que puedes explorar tu sexualidad y joderlos, literalmente — gruño, su voz tornándose bastante ruda en ese punto — a tu gusto, buenas Tardes, agente. — saludo antes de voltearse y encaminarse fuera del lugar.  
  
No pasaron cinco minutos desde que cruzara la puerta del local cuando una fuerte y áspera mano le tomo del brazo, tirando de él hasta tenerle apretado contra el fuerte pecho del hombre que había dejado solo atrás.  
  
A simple vista parecía una discusión de casados, por la forma en la que Morgan exigía y en la que Collins se negaba a darle. Y sus cuerpos, para mala suerte del psicólogo, se ajustaban a la perfección.  
  
— No te atrevas a volver a marcharte así.  
  
— Te jodes Morgan, porque yo hago lo que se me da la gana — soltó casi en un grito tratando de separarse. Su cabello se había desacomodado por el forcejeo y señalaba en todas direcciones dándole un aspecto nuevo, salvaje, nada que ver con el Psicólogo que siempre tenía todo a su alrededor a la perfección.  
  
Aunque el brazo sujetándole de su cintura fue lo que le impidió separase por completo del policía, haciéndole caer como tonto en un fuerte abrazo que termino en un beso salvaje del cual intentaba por todos los medios separarse, mascullando maldiciones mientras la lengua del hombre se introducía en su boca, su barba eterna raspando su delicada piel sin ninguna consideración.  
  
La fuerza con que estaba besando al Psicólogo era implacable, prácticamente pareciera que estaba sediento de él por la forma en que lo pegaba a su cuerpo y recorría su boca, acabando el mismo con su cordura tan pronto se tragó un pequeño jadeo de gusto de la boca ajena, Misha, aun trataba de separarse pero la fuerza que hacía era cada vez menos dejándose poco a poco caer en esa extraña atracción que sentía por el otro hombre.  
  
De alguna manera, ambos terminaron contra un auto, seguramente del psicólogo, besándose e intentando sacarle el alma al otro por la boca, por la forma en la que se devoraban. El cómo los dedos de Misha se enterraban en el cuello del agente y como este le tenía apresado contra su cuerpo, sin dejarle moverse un centímetro lejos de él.  
  
Era magnifico como se dejaba besar, pero más lo sería aun el resultado de sus besos, ver a ese hombre recto perder el control entre sus brazos, todo su esfuerzo y los insultos lo valdrían.  
  
Cuando se separaron por culpa del preciado aire, decidió que no podía dar ninguna margen a que Misha pensara, ni analizara lo que estaban haciendo. Era demasiado perfecto tenerlo así, por lo que rápidamente empezó a dejar marcas por el cuello blanco del otro hombre, haciéndolo estremecer.  
  
—Morgan... detente, no Ahhh, dios, no Ahhh.  
  
Solo pudo reír ante el tonto intento de el de ojos azules por quitárselo de encima, con esa tonta retahíla de palabras solo lo encendía más, por el hecho de pensar que había reducido a "eso" que estaba entre sus brazos ahora a un hombre tan fuerte como Misha Collins.  
  
— Vamos... no intentes negar que has pensado en mi, que quieres que te toque por todas partes, no intentes apartarme, Misha.  
  
— Mierda... no, no es caer... ¡Ahhh! —gimió alto y de sorpresa pura cuando sintió la ruda caricia sobre su miembro, que ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de lo duro que estaba.  
  
Estaba totalmente loco por esa mano, mas con la forma en la que Morgan lo apretaba contra el auto.  
  
— ¿Quieres que te folle contra el auto? — le pregunto con voz oscura a su oído, su mano tocando sus testículos por sobre la ropa, con un dedo haciendo presión sobre su entrada a la cual era un poco difícil acceder por lo holgado de sus pantalones. — ¿O quieres ir a tu apartamento?  
  
— No — su voz sale lo más firme que puede —No Jeffrey... — se están viendo a los ojos mientras el Psicólogo le llama por primera vez por su nombre. — No puedo, esto es solo sexo para ti, una fase de exploración o quizás, peor aún una burla. — su voz se quebró un segundo pero tan fue tan rápido como paso, como se recompuso. — No puedo...— su brazos se pusieron en el pecho ajeno tratando de alejarlo.  
  
— Nunca escuchaste eso de tener un amante, ¿O eres así de aburrido? — contesta Morgan, ignorando la seriedad de Collins, no va a permitir que se niegue a darle lo que ha estado deseando desde que le dejo ese día, dándose cuenta de que había quedado insatisfecho, queriendo probar mas de ese delgado cuerpo.  
  
— Si lo he escuchado y sé que por experiencia que no termina bien para una de las partes. — menciona y aunque suena como una broma no lo es. — No me vuelvas a buscar, menos si solo eso quieres. — cuando se logro soltar, se acomoda un poco las ropas antes de buscar girar hacía el asiento del conductor.  
  
— ¿Y que si no solo eso es lo que quiero? — pregunta un poco molesto consigo mismo. — ¿Me dejaras joderte si quiero algo más que tenerte un par de noches en la cama? — se cruza de brazos, sin apartar la mirada de la espalda de Misha.  
  
— Oh dios. — suspiro volviendo a ver al cielo — ¿Y que si lo hicieras?— pregunto de vuelta, girándose de nuevo hacía Morgan, pero por su integridad personal manteniendo las distancias — Es muy probable que fingirías, solo por hacerlo ¿O me equivoco?  
  
— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Collins? Solo porque me haya divorciado no quiere decir que sea un mal esposo, fueron ellas las que no se adaptaron a mí. – dice orgulloso, y sonriendo de lado al tiempo que se adelanta, intentando acortar la distancia entre ambos.  
  
— Cuando un matrimonio termina, la culpa es de ambos y antes de que preguntes no lo digo por ninguna mierda de psicología. — rebatió sacando una sonrisa del agente. — Además, una pareja, debe hacer cambios, adaptarse ambos en pequeñas cosas al otro... no lo solo uno. — dio un paso cuando termino de hablar hacía atrás, alejándose graciosamente del policía.  
  
— Bien, entonces que tengas una agradable noche con el señor sonrisas de adentro, me iré. — Morgan ni siquiera parece convencido de sus propias palabras, pero algo es algo cuando se da la vuelta y comienza alejarse por el largo camino que le llevara hasta su hotel.  
  
No se está rindiendo del todo, solo por esta noche lo está haciendo, le está dejando ir, y quizás dejarle pensar en el transcurso de unos días lo que ha hecho; si, así de grande es su ego.  
  
Misha suspira, sabe que está haciendo lo correcto, lo sabe, sin importar que su corazón salte de forma dolorosa, en desacuerdo. Pero ya pasara, siempre pasa.

 

**Capitulo 18 Tregua al corazón.**

  
Le tomo algo de tiempo darse cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en el hospital, de que Jensen estaba dentro hablando con Christian desde la puerta, sin querer interrumpir mucho a su amigo que estaba comiendo a esas horas del medio día.  
  
Jensen y el castaño habían ido por una larga caminata a un parque lejano de donde vivían Chris e Ian, y donde habían pasado largos minutos abrazados el uno del otro.  
  
Se sentía tan irreal tener al castaño entre sus brazos de nuevo, respirar su aroma y dejarse besar lento como tanto le gustaba cuando empezaron su relación, la manera delicada en la que Jared le trataba, haciendo brotar de forma instantánea cada una de sus reacciones.  
  
Ahora era diferente, muy diferente; él era quien guiaba a Jared, y este quien le pedía nerviosamente cuando parar, por el simple hecho de que el maldito de Welling había jugado con su mente y le había vuelto un jodido adicto al sexo, aparentemente.  
  
Jared se había mantenido en silencio la mayor parte de la visita, quizás por la sutil amenaza que ambos recibieron al entrar en la habitación por parte de Kane. "Una disculpa y son hombres muertos" -había dicho el músico, prácticamente pudiendo hacer reír a cualquiera, que obviamente no lo conociera. Ahora escuchaba con atención como Jensen preguntaba por el estado del voluntario, que quizás era idea de ambos pero no se veía mejor, parecía más bien algo más pálido de lo normal y considerando su color de piel, eso era mucho que decir.  
  
\- ¿Qué dicen los doctores? - pregunto Jensen, fijando su vista en como su amigo comía casi sin interés lo que había en su plato.  
  
\- Que esta malo. - responde seco, sin dejar de masticar. - pero total, los doctores han estado diciendo eso desde el principio y que se recuperara, así que solo me queda la esperanza. - en cualquier otra circunstancia Jensen se hubiera reído de eso, pero solo le daba una idea de cuan perdido estaba su amigo con todo esto. - ¿Y cómo le va al gigante? - pregunto señalando con la cabeza a Jared que se encogió sobre sí mismo, preguntándose cómo diablos es que había golpeado a Jensen por tener celos de este hombre.  
  
\- Más o menos. - contesto encogiéndose de hombros. - La desintoxicación fue dura, no tiene apetito, le cuesta negarse a algo. - su tono de voz baja, no le agrada precisamente que Jared escuche aunque sea tonto. - Un sin fin de cosas que harán de Misha un hombre inmensamente rico. - bromeó, esperando sacar una sonrisa del otro hombre.  
\- Si, pues nada de lo que haga conseguirá salvarme si Ian no sobrevive a esto. - responde, creando un aura en la habitación que es demasiado pesada para Jared, quien se retira.  
  
Lo que Jensen no sabe es que lo que pasa por la mente de Padalecki es el recuerdo de haber tenido sentimientos parecidos cuando él era el cautivo, el pensamiento de que mientras siguiera follandose a Tom, todo para Jensen iría de maravillas, que quizás este se conseguiría un buen amante que le cuidara por décadas y estuviera siempre ahí para él; no como el que le había descuidado tanto.  
  
Dolía demasiado pensarlo, y más aun asimilarlo.  
  
Por su parte, Jensen solo suspiro cuando vio salir a Jared. Tenía muchas ansias por seguirle, temiendo que si lo dejara fuera de su vista por unos segundos este, se desvanezca. Aunque por el momento se obligo a centrar su mente en el hombre frente a él, aunque su amigo no le diera la gana admitirlo, el había metido a ambos a en esto, debía intentar ayudar en algo.  
  
\- Chris... ¿no crees que deberías avisar a su madre? - musito tan bajo que pensó que tendría que repetirlo, pero no pudo que hacerlo, no, Kane había escuchado perfectamente.  
  
\- ¿Qué? - es prácticamente el ladrido que suelta Kane volteándose a verle. - ¿A su madre? ¿estas jodiendome? - pregunto dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa al lado de Jensen que tembló con el golpe seco que esta dio.  
  
\- Él quería verla Chris, lo sabes mejor que nadie. - su voz tiembla un poco cuando lo dice, pero ya empezó tiene que terminarlo. -Si dejo de insistir en el tema fue por tu reacción.  
  
\- Pero... maldición. - Chris suspira, y le da un golpecito con el dorso de su mano en el muslo antes de revolverle el cabello corto. - Gracias por estar aquí, Jen... y no fue tu culpa tonto, que se lee en cada fibra de tu ser que eso es lo que quieres decir.  
Jensen deja ir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y sonríe con algo de pena.  
  
\- ¿Soy... tan transparente?  
  
\- Tu y el gigante, ve por el... necesitas cuidarlo ahora más que nunca, y puedo ver cómo te tiembla todo cuando lo tienes lejos. - Chris hace un amago de sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos, pero que calma a Jensen momentáneamente.  
  
\- Pregunta contestada, - suspiro al decirlo, un poco más tranquilo pero aun con el peso encima de que haría con Chris, si Ian no despertaba.  
  
\- Ve, estaré bien. - dijo, ondeando su mano para despedirle con un simple gesto.  
  
Jensen sale de la habitación, aun con el peso en su pecho pero este se alivia un poco cuando ve a su esposo sentando en una de las bancas de afuera, con sus pies estirados y sus manos jugueteando en su regazo, se le ve distraído pero pacifico, eso lo calma, saber que Jared no esta tan mal por fuera.  
  
\- Hey, bebe, ¿nos vamos?  
  
\- ¿Terminaste de hablar con Chris? -pregunto bajito, pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos.  
  
\- Si, ¿Cómo estas? - Se sienta al lado de Jared con movimientos lentos, buscando no alterar el estado de ánimo en el que esta, disfruta tratarlo así con cariño, le será fácil acostumbrarse a esta fase.  
  
\- Yo... - hay duda en su tono, sus ojos buscan algo que posarse excepto el hombre a su lado. - bien - mintió encogiéndose de hombros un poco.  
  
\- No, no estás bien. - le regaña Jensen con suavidad, tomándole de la barbilla y acariciando su mejilla con un poco de sombra de barba. - ¿Quieres irte? Sé que no te gustan para nada los hospitales, y estoy de acuerdo en salir de aquí cuando antes e ir a comer a algún lugar delicioso.  
  
Jensen sonríe con él, quedándose unos segundos en silencio mientras admira a su esposo. Su labio esta cada vez mejor, igual los otros raspones que tenía cuando llego y ahora que lo nota su cabello están un poco más largo de lo normal, haciendo que por momentos Jared parezca más joven de lo que es. Las ojeras desaparecieron con dos noches de sueño, aunque no fuera precisamente uno bueno.  
  
No es el mismo Jared que conoció, pero es sin duda el mismo hombre del que se enamoro, por quien mejoro y se hizo mucho mejor persona; por quien logro superar sus miedos. Y ahora intentaría hacer lo mismo con él; fue así como termino abrazándolo contra su pecho y dejando que este respirara su aroma.  
  
\- Te amo, Jared. Te amo tanto que mi corazón salta con solo verte. - susurro dulcemente sobre su largo y sedoso cabello.  
  
Las lágrimas inundan los ojos cafés y sorprende a Jensen sentir los brazos ajenos aferrarse a él con fuerza.  
  
\- Te amo Jen, te amo y estoy asustado mucho. - es claro para Jensen, por la forma en que ese enorme cuerpo tiembla contra el suyo.  
  
\- Lo sé, bebe. Lo se... - acarician su cabello con suavidad, disfrutando del suspiro que da su esposo al sentir la caricia. - no quiero que lo estés, ahora somos solo nosotros dos, nadie más se pondrá en nuestro camino... el no esta aquí para hacerte daño.

Esta realmente feliz, no porque todo en su vida este arreglada, no. Si no, porque en dos días Jared ha mostrado pequeños avances a su lado. Jared ha recuperado gran parte de su apetito, quizás no es tan monstruoso como antes, pero por lo menos este ha estado feliz con cada platillo que le ha preparado, incluso ha repetido... hay veces que se ha visto tentado a preguntarle que comía, cuando estaba con Tom, pero por nada del mundo quiere mencionarlo. Mucho menos cuando el menor, no solo ha avanzando en su comida, sino que no ha mostrado síntomas de querer consumir alguna droga, o al menos no lo ha dicho en voz.  
  
Claro que no todo es bueno, su esposo aun muestra mucho miedo a salir... las pesadillas siguen y parece no poder pasar mas allá en lo que concierne a las caricias, pero esta avanzando y eso es bueno...  
  
\- Me consientes demasiado. - la voz aniñada de su esposo que aparece en la cocina frotándose los ojos por el sueño, le saca de sus pensamientos. - Es decir, eso son la pasta que te comente qué quería comer.  
  
\- Exacto, y no me importa consentirte y alimentarte todo lo que quieras. - le dice, apenas levantando la mirada de la lasaña que ha estado cocinando, ligeramente diferente de la receta original que aprendió de aquel viejo programa de televisión, de alguna forma, ha logrado que esta sea más dulce que picante.  
  
Las mejillas del empresario se colorearon un poco.  
  
\- No... Es difícil creer estamos aquí, juntos... después de todo ¿No crees? - murmuro de manera tímida, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del desayunador.  
  
\- Cada día que me despierto y te observo a mi lado. - respondió Jensen, la serenidad en su rostro mostrando su fuerte creencia en las palabras que decía; finalmente sus ojos se consiguieron con los de Jared que le miraban como un niño esperando por un regaño. - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo más?  
  
\- No, no, no... Bueno... algo del arroz con verduras de anoche, estaría bien... - pidió dejando que sus mejillas se pusieran mas rojas. - Jen... ¿Sabes qué?- pregunto llamando la atención nuevamente de su esposo. - Siento que... eres más fuerte, no es que antes no lo fueras pero... es que, ahora es como si fueras...como si esa fuerza que vi en ti, al fin saliera a flote... perdón, es algo tonto...  
  
Es bueno que recuerde el pasado, eso le ha dicho Misha por teléfono, es bueno que sienta que todo es como antes y que a la vez no lo es. Es algo muy bueno que a Jensen se le pongan las mejillas calientes porque está a punto de decir una tontería que acabara con el momento. Por eso sonríe, jugando al misterioso y sigue acomodando el horno, preparándolo para meter la pasta a dorarse.  
  
\- Quizás lo este, tu siempre tuviste la fe en que me viera a mi mismo como lo que era, un luchador pasivo. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo dijiste, estabas lleno de caramelo por todas partes luego de haberte comido tres helados desde la feria. Chris estaba que no te aguantaba un segundo más.  
  
Jared dejo ir una pequeña risa en respuesta.  
  
\- Ese día, quería decírtelo de una forma romántica pero no me... salió, quizás culpa del helado. - bromeo, cuando ambos escucharon como alguien golpeaba la puerta violentamente, haciendo que la sonrisa del más alto se borrara, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de miedo.  
  
\- Esta bien, quédate aquí. - se apresuro a decirle Jensen, tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo a la puerta trasera de la casa, el mismo sentía como su corazón se había alterado hasta el punto de que lo sentía martillando en sus oídos.  
Se dirigió a la puerta luego de un vago asentimiento por parte de Jared, tan grande y sin embargo, ahora más débil que nunca, necesitaba de toda su protección, y él iba a dársela costara lo que costara, incluso si se llevaba su alma y su fuerza de voluntad con él.  
  
Era un hombre nuevo, lo sabía. Mas fuerte, como Jared le había dicho hacía solo minutos, con una meta fijada en su mente, con planes para el futuro y con una brillante luz que era había sido capaz de iluminarle hasta en las noches más solitarias.  
La puerta no le parece aterradora cuando se acerca a ella y se asoma por la mirilla, solo ve a un hombre demasiado enfadado para hilar palabras coherentes; un hombre del que se ha olvido por completo, ¿Como no hacerlo? Nunca le ha caído ese bastardo, y no tiene ninguna responsabilidad con él, hasta donde sabe, Jared no debería juntarse con personas de su calaña.  
  
\- ¿Qué? - pregunta, nada cortes cuando abre la puerta.  
  
\- ¿Cómo que ”que”, Ackles? - gruño, su voz baja y bastante amenazante- No se te ocurrió que sería una buena idea, avisarme que mi mejor amigo había sido rescatado ¿Ah?  
  
\- Pues para ser su mejor amigo no te ha necesitado hasta ahora, así que estamos bien sin ti. - dijo, y a punto estaba de cerrar la puerta cuando Chad se lo impidió, casi tirándolo al piso en el intento de entrar.  
  
\- ¿De verdad... - una risa irónica salió de los labios ajenos. - …quieres que crea eso? - pregunto sin darse cuenta que Jared se había asomado por la puerta que daba con la cocina. - Estuvieron casados tres años, Ackles... ¡Tres Años! ¿Y qué hiciste tu?... andar de polla en polla, mierda, se lo advertí, desde que el puso... sus ojos en ti, que no eras bueno para él...  
  
\- ¡Chad! - Jared es quien habla, sobresaltando a Jensen e iluminando los ojos de Murray, que también parece un gran venado alumbrado por las luces de un auto. - No le digas eso a Jensen, por favor se respetuoso con el. - dice, Jensen suspira y se aparta de la puerta, trata de no parecer molesto cuando le habla a Jared.  
  
\- Te dejo para que hables con él, no quiero que la lasaña se arruine.  
  
\- Y una mierda. - gruño el otro hombre atravesando la sala con pasos rápidos, acercándose rápidamente a Jared que se encogió sobre sí mismo - J.T no puedes estar con él, no así... no sabes, lo que quieres en estos momentos, se está aprovechando de tu estado.  
  
Jensen suspiro, se había quedado a medio camino de la cocina, y juraba que como Chad lo volviera a insultar, lo mataría con una paleta de cocina, así traumara a Jared de por vida.  
  
\- Chad, por favor, no le hables así, Jared no se encuentra en condiciones para escuchar la mierda que brota de ti. - dijo, interrumpiendo a Jared que se había quedado sin palabras, al ver la actitud de su amigo.  
  
\- Quizás... pero estar contigo... es un error, es que ¿No lo... - un sollozo llamo la atención de ambos, viendo como Jared salía del lugar abrazándose a sí mismo.  
  
La puerta de la habitación cerrándose le indico a Jensen que a su esposo lo había afectado más de lo que debería un comentario así, no sabía mucho de esto de las peleas de Chad y Jared, pero si había escuchado algunas al teléfono y sabía que Jared no terminaba hasta que consiguiera que Chad se disculpara con él.  
  
\- ¿Ves lo que has hecho, neandertal imbécil? - le gruñe, cerrando con llave la puerta frontal y dirigiéndose a donde Jared se ha metido, no sabe si Chad le sigue o no, no le importa.  
  
Cuando llega le parte el corazón escuchar como su esposo trata de acallar los sollozos que amenazan con ser bastante fuertes, escucha una maldición y la voz de Jared un poco rota.  
  
\- Oh dios, Jay...  
  
No parece estar bien, y esto debe ser un ataque de ansiedad, una respuesta física y psicológica al terror de lo que paso con Tom; algunas veces desearía que pudiera borrar cada recuerdo con un beso en ese cuerpo tembloroso que no es capaz de verle acercarse hasta que ya está muy cerca.  
  
\- Hey, cálmate… solo es Chad. – no puede creer que este diciendo eso, pero lo dice. – es tu amigo, Jay, no te hará daño, solo está molesto conmigo, ¿Entiendes eso? – le pregunta con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla para apartar unas cuantas lagrimas de las que brotan de sus ojos verdes.  
  
La habitación tiene un aire irrespirable, agonizante que parece absorber todas sus energías. Chad esta al pie de la puerta, arrepentido, ni siquiera molesto ya con Jensen, porque quien sería capaz de molestarse con él cuando Jared logra recuperar la compostura aunque sea un poquito.  
  
-¿No Tom...? ¿Tom no está aquí? -pregunto viendo con miedo los ojos verdes de su amante, los propios estaban claramente aterrados.  
  
\- No, Tom no está aquí. - Jensen dice con convicción, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro con una mano. Le da seguridad con una sonrisa de esas que Jared adora, pero el miedo no se va, solo disminuye. - Tom está muerto, muerto, Jay, no va a molestarte mas, ¿Lo sabes? Y si lo hiciera, estoy aquí para ti, cariño.  
  
\- Muerto... ¿Muerto? - se quedo callado unos segundos conteniendo sus lagrimas -¡El estaba aquí, yo lo vi... estaba, oh dios Jen... yo necesito...! - No pudo más y empezó a llorar de nuevo, aferrándose esta vez a Jensen con fuerza, tratando de contener el temblor de su cuerpo.  
  
\- Shhh... Lo sé, pero el... no puede hacerte más daño del que tu le dejes hacerte, Jay. - no ve a Chad por ningún lado, y bien o se ha marchado o les está dando su espacio. - Escucha, necesitas ir con Misha, necesitas dejar de creer que Tom está en todas partes, porque no es cierto, está muerto, Jay... - susurra, y esta mas roto de lo que a veces piensa que esta, las cosas no mejoran para nada, y es todo una mentira que no le gustaría creer.  
  
Jared le vio unos segundos, como evaluando que decir hasta que suspiro dejando salir aire.  
  
\- El... ¿Me ayudara a dejar de verlo? - pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento con una sonrisa del que aun era su esposo. - Y... con la ansiedad, es decir de... las drogas... - le costó pronunciarlo y bajo la mirada al suelo. - Es decir, me asuste y lo primero que pensé fue en eso, estoy jodido, siento que me ahogo ¿Él, me ayudara?  
  
\- Si. - respondió Jensen, agradeciendo internamente que Jared fuera sincero con él. - Dejaras de verlo... - susurro besándole los labios con dulzura. - Podrás estar bien... solo tienes que esforzarte... lamento que Chad te haya alterado así, y que yo no lo hubiera podido detener, me siento culpable por eso.  
  
\- No es tu culpa, y Chad solo es Chad - murmuro ocasionado que ambos rieran un poco - Jen... - abrazo nuevamente al más bajo, dejando su cabeza apoyada en el hombro contrario -Te quiero...  
  
\- Yo también te quiero, tonto. - respondió, abrazándolo de la cintura estrecha, extrañaba ese calor tan familiar recorriendo todo su cuerpo. - ¿Ahora si quieres disfrutar de mi comida gourmet mientras hablas con tu amigo? - pregunto con suavidad luego de unos minutos.  
  
\- Solo... si puedo repetir. - respondió sonriendo un poco, secándose el surco de lagrimas que había quedado sobre su rostro.  
  
\- Quizás, solo si eres un buen chico. - le responde, poniéndose de pie y tomando una de las manos de Jay.

  
Fue un día duro.  
  
Esta bostezando conforme se baja de su auto, e incluso tiene que probar suerte tres veces para poder encajar la llave del auto en el llavín, a fin de cerrarlo, no quiere encontrar un indigente durmiendo en él, como le paso hace algunas semanas.  
  
Pero pese a que fue un día de lo más tonto... con casos tontos, fue divertido, quizás lo que más le gusto fue el almuerzo improvisado que tuvo con aquel muchacho que conoció en el restaurante.  
  
Fue agradable, tanto que le permitió pensar porque se ha negado tanto tiempo a si mismo intentarlo, quizás es lo único rescatable de lo que sucedió con Morgan, que pareciera de alguna extraña forma haberlo regresado a la vida.  
  
Entro en su apartamento con un bufido incrédulo, era un buen psicólogo, lo sabía, pero a veces había cosas que ni el mismo sabía de donde las sacaba, un viejo profesor que apenas puede recordar le diría que, es su subconsciente hablándole, mientras, pero está demasiado cansado para ver esa posibilidad así que solo vuelve a bufar y se encamina -ahora descalzo - hacía la cocina.  
  
Su casa es el único sitio donde logra sentirse asimismo. Es ese sitio impenetrable en el que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie puede hacerle daño. Ni siquiera se acuerda del nombre de Jensen Ackles o de los pacientes que ha atendido hoy, porque este es su lugar, no de aquellos que llenan su día con angustia que debe mantener al mínimo.  
  
Lo mejor que pudo hacer en su vida fue ese reto budista, en el que debía permanecer dos semanas sin tener un pensamiento o hablar, y luego dos meses, para pasar solo el primer nivel. Casi alcanza el nirvana con ello, pero no era eso lo que buscaba, sino la forma en la que es capaz de quedarse en blanco escuchando los problemas de los demás, es la forma fría de analizar sus problemas y darles una solución a todos.  
  
Esta hambriento, la comida del restaurante no llego a satisfacerle, fue solo un postre, y está seguro de que un poco mas de dulce de leche con pan no le hará daño. Pero dulce de leche se transforma en pizza recalentada, arroz de hace dos días y un huevo frito en el tope de todo eso, comida no sana, para celebrar su victoria sobre Morgan, ese policía bastardo.  
  
Se siente orgulloso de haberle dicho, que sí un polvo quería, un polvo podía conseguir en cualquier parte, pero no con él, no es su estilo... mucho menos cuando está consciente de lo que sintió esa primera vez... y que si se descuidaba quedaría en una peor situación sentimental que todas las ex esposas de ese pobre diablo. Suelta una risa, porque la comparación es demasiado concreta pero su risa se corta al oír un ruido, extraño.  
  
No hay posible entrada para un animal en ese pequeño loft, ni una rendija por la que pueda colarse un insecto. Así que el sonido solo puede ser dos cosas, o un temblor de la costa californiana o algo que dejo mal puesto en la cocina en su camino apresurado a la habitación después de comerse toda esa basura en silencio sentando a la mesa.  
  
Está seguro de que lo escucho en la cocina, pero cuando se da la vuelta, el mismo ruido suena en dirección a su habitación, y eso no le gusta nada. Su habitación tiene la ventana más grande de todo el piso, y la más fácil de abrir por fuera, él lo sabe, la entrada al balcón siempre se cierra sola, así que el truco para abrirla es bastante sencillo para alguien que sabe como abrir cerraduras.  
  
Su primera idea es llamar a la policía, pero cuando recuerda que ahí trabaja cierta persona, lo descarta, no le apetece verlo.  
  
Así que busca a su alrededor algo con que defenderse... tiene a su alcance un vaso, una pecera vacía y una escoba... opta por la ultima y se encamina con paso lento a su habitación.  
  
No ha llegado a mitad del rellano cuando una figura oscura sale de su habitación, tan sigilosa que si no la estuviera viendo con sus ojos diría que es una sombra en la pared, una sombra muy fornida y que le recuerda a alguien...  
  
Esta por lanzarse contra él cuando recuerda la escoba y da él primer golpe, por mala suerte, la figura lo sujeta y rompe el palo de madera en dos, dejándolo desarmado al arrebatar el arma de sus manos.  
  
Esta apunto de gritar, lo sabe, pero una gruesa y fuerte mano se posa sobre su boca cortando el grito y está asustado, sus ojos azules deben reflejarlo, pero del miedo pasa al enojo cuando las sombras se disipan y puede ver a Morgan prácticamente encima de él.  
  
Grita contra la mano, y forcejea cuando el hombre le toma por la cintura y lo pega a su pecho, pero Morgan es como una muralla, y le ha tomado tan de sorpresa que no puede pelear con fuerza.  
  
Sus ojos azules, están seguros que se abrieron como nunca antes cuando sintió la dureza del policía chocar contra su miembro, que no estaba duro para aquel momento y dudaba que lo estuviera, pues todo este asunto estaba empezando a asustarlo en realidad.  
  
\- Si te mantienes callado no me veré forzado a hacerte daño. - le dice, y parece que habla en serio, porque Morgan es un sádico bastardo y es capaz de golpearle si se resiste, vamos que ya le hace suficiente daño con el agarre violento que tiene en su rostro para evitar que hable. - solo quiero esto, solo una noche y será suficiente - le dice.  
  
Niega con la cabeza, esperando que todo el terror que sabe que sus ojos reflejan lleguen al policía, esperando que con ello entre en razón...quizás la misma en la que ha entrado él, que mas que razón es caer en la realidad, de que ese policía, planea prácticamente violarle.

 

\- No lo hagas difícil, Collins. No quieres verme furioso. - susurra, antes de levantarle en vilo y meterlo en la habitación a una velocidad que termina revolviéndole el estomago al psicólogo que no se siente muy bien cuando el policía lo lanza sobre la cama.  
  
El hombre tenía todo planeado. Y parte de su plan se deja ver cuando las manos de Misha quedan esposadas a la cama, sin darle oportunidad a moverse, y aunque intente hacerlo, sus piernas están bajo el peso de Morgan que se regodea con una sonrisa larga de lo que le ha hecho.  
  
\- No, No, Morgan... no sabes lo que estás haciendo, por dios. - murmuro, las palabras trabándose entre su boca. - ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Violarme?  
  
\- No es parte del plan, al menos que planees que lo haga, ¿tienes una fantasía de violación? - le pregunta, aun sonriendo pero con genuina curiosidad, dispuesto a cumplir cada una de las fantasías de ese hombre.  
  
\- ¡Nooo! -chillo indignado, removiéndose como puede. -Yo no quiero esto, tu tampoco, lo tuyo es solo obsesión mierda. ¡Déjame ir!  
  
\- Oh, no seas aguafiestas, sabes que lo deseas desde aquel encuentro, puedo verlo en tu cuerpo, ¿Sabes? - y a medida que habla desabrocha los botones de la camisa de Misha, dejando su níveo pecho al descubierto. - Se que lo deseas, Collins.  
  
Esta seguro que fue patético como su cuerpo tembló, cuando los dedos de aquel tosco hombre se pasaron con leves movimientos por su pecho, como si el recorrerlos con ellos le llamara la atención de alguna manera.  
  
\- No... Yo no quiero, esto... ahhhh  
  
El desgraciado policía, había estrujado su pezón con fuerza sacando un jadeo de sus labios, su cuerpo pese a la rabia y el miedo reaccionando al toque del otro hombre.  
  
\- Oh, ¿Lo ves? Estas muriendo porque te toque. - La voz de Morgan apenas es audible para Misha que cierra sus ojos fuertemente e intenta acallar los jadeos que escapan de sus labios cuando los pellizcos comienzan a ser constantes en ambos pezones, enviando corrientes de electricidad por todo su cuerpo.  
  
\- Bastardo... Ahhh creído… - acuso mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, pero eso no acallaba sus jadeos.  
  
\- ¿Qué? No puedo escucharte sobre todos esos gemidos de puta que estás dando. - Su risa malvada, como uno de esos personajes malignos de la tv, solo que ronca y masculina y no debería de causarle los escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo, pero lo hacen, y le dejan aun más indefenso ante el hombre que mueve su mano derecha hasta acariciar su abdomen.  
  
\- No soy...ahhhh- se pregunta de inmediato cuando demonios se puso tan duro, y es que el agente esta ahora con su mano sobre su entrepierna volviéndole prácticamente loco con solo mover la mano sobre esta.  
  
\- Como dije, no puedo escucharte. - y en menos de un suspiro, Morgan esta comiéndole la boca de forma salvaje, metiendo su lengua y jugando con la suya mientras su mano se cuela por debajo de la ropa interior, y sus dedos callosos la abrasan en un fuerte agarre.  
  
Extendiendo el calor como fuego por todo su cuerpo, encendiendo puntos que no sabía que tenía, acabando con su cordura, pues pronto está devolviendo el beso con intensidad, succionando y mordiendo y ambos esta prácticamente comiéndose la boca del otro.  
  
Se siente demasiado irreal estar en su piel en estos momentos, Morgan saca cosas de él que nadie nunca había logrado sacar, saca esa pasión que le es difícil sentir con algún otro amante, y este hombre solo tiene que tocarlo debajo de la ropa y ya lo está haciendo suyo.  
  
Es irreal, y se da cuenta de que el policía tiene razón en que el también lo desea. Y ahora que tiene al agente mordiendo su cuello y abriendo sus piernas, no puede hacer nada más que suspirar.  
  
-No... No...No  
  
El bastardo al menos ya no le habla, no cuando esta mordisqueando sus pezones y el resto de sus pectorales, dejándole marcas de dientes en cada rincón que explora con su lengua, la primera vez con el no fue para nada como esta, es muy diferente y mucho más peligrosa, porque se lo está haciendo lento - lento para alguien como Morgan - y eso solo significa que está tratando de dejar una huella mas allá de los mordiscos.  
  
Se pregunta que busca, porque se ha obsesionado con el ... con hacer esto y peor aun de forma lenta, como si quisiera dejar en el algo, algo que ni el mismo sabe... mas por la forma en que sus manos recorren sus piernas aun cubiertas por sus pantalones, sintiendo cada rincón haciéndole temblar de placer.  
  
No ha llegado aún a su entrepierna y ya puede sentir la humedad dentro de su ropa anterior, le avergüenza pensar en la expresión del hombre cuando este vea la forma en la que su cuerpo se hace crema entre sus dedos, rindiéndose a sus caricias.  
  
Una leve succión en su pezón izquierdo lo saca de sus pensamientos, mas cuando su cuerpo se arquea solo, ofreciéndose a aquellos labios, dejando su ansiedad tan expuesta como su alma. Lo está empezando a disfrutar... mucho, su ansiedad y calor ocupando su razón.  
  
\- ¿Mejor? - pregunta en apenas un susurro cuando se separa de su cuerpo, llevando ambas manos a desabrochar el pantalón. - ¿O aun me odias?  
  
\- Vete a la mierda - gruño entre pausas por la falta de aire, pero su mirada estaba muchísimo más suave que al inicio, pese a que el miedo seguía en ella - No puedes hacer esto...  
  
"No puedes hacer esto" no era más que un eufemismo tonto que no funcionaria contra Morgan, porque si "no puedes hacer esto" fuera un hecho, Morgan no lo hubiera asaltado ni en su casa ni mucho menos cerca de aquel restaurant. Pero lo usa de todas formas, porque está desesperado y quiere huir de esas manos calientes que poco a poco le van dejando sin prendas de vestir, y una cosa fue hacerlo en la azotea del hospital, y otra es dejarse hacer en su cama, donde pasara el resto de sus días recordando la viciosa voz de Morgan.  
  
Para el policía, el hombre entre sus brazos es la única persona que alguna vez ha rebatido una de sus ordenes en la cama, a decir verdad, le sorprende que se comporte de esa forma, como un salvaje rebelde, o una virgen asustada, y de ambas formas le fascina, y le hace más deseable de lo que en un principio era.  
  
\- Puedo hacer esto. - le dice, mordiendo su clavícula. - y lo voy a hacer hasta el final.  
  
Misha se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que queda de inmediato un poco hinchado, Morgan aprovecha para continuar el trabajo y los muerde despacio disfrutando de los temblores del otro hombres, temblores que aumentan cuando empieza a abrir los pantalones del psicólogo.  
  
\- Oh dios - jadeo este tan pronto el frio de la habitación llego a la parte de su piel que había quedado desnuda.  
Y entre la nuble de miedo y placer, sinceramente se pregunta porque su cuerpo reaccionan a las manos de ese hombre.  
  
Porque nadie nunca le ha dejado la piel en carne viva por donde las caricias y los roces pasaran, porque nadie le ha hecho gemir así en el sexo, tan libre de sentir placer como muy pocas veces ha sentido. Es justo como describía Jensen Ackles el sexo, como ese joven periodista hablaba de lo que le hacía sentir su esposo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca se sintió así, y siempre, incluso escuchando la devoción de ese hombre, pensó que tener sexo con "alguien especial" no era más que un cliché de película, y que tu mundo no giraba en torno a ello, y que tus ojos no se ponían en blanco cuando la mano de esa persona te sostenía entre largos y callosos dedos y te masturbaba sin importarle que te estuvieras muriendo por correrte.  
  
Debió expresar algo en voz alta, porque la mano se detuvo, dejándole respirar un segundo, antes de que se viera atrapado bajo el peso caliente de Jeff, que le miraba con los ojos oscurecidos con lujuria, y una erección que ahora se frotaba sin nada que la cubriera sobre su agujero también desnudo.  
  
Estaba sudando a mares, y hablándole, pero era difícil escucharle si cada vez que abría la boca su aliento golpeaba contra su piel ultra sensibilizada.  
  
Esa sonrisa está de nuevo en el rostro del policía, esa sonrisa de suficiencia y de superioridad mientras uno de sus dedos se coloca en sus labios, empujando para entrar y Misha está perdido en esa arrogancia que de pronto le parece tan sexy y tan única. Y sabe que está perdiendo la razón cuando abre sus dedos y envuelve el dedo, succionando de tan manera que causa un gruñido en el agente.  
  
Tiene un par de ideas de donde quiere tener esos labios, pero no se fía de que Misha este del todo domado como para que eso suceda, al menos por los momentos.  
  
Su silencio asombra al psicólogo, que está más atento a la respiración de Morgan que a la suya propia, y por lo que escucha le está gustando la forma en la que succiona sus dedos, llenándolos de la saliva que sabe será su único lubricante  
  
Su lengua sale traviesa dejando ir al mismo tiempo el dedo pero simplemente para enrollarse en el, dejándolo lleno de saliva. Convenciéndose a si mismo mientras lo hace que es solamente para que Morgan no le lastime, y no por gusto, porque el sabor peculiar del hombre le vuelva loco, o porque este empezando a impacientarse por tenerle dentro...  
  
Un beso sobre su oreja le hace suspirar y dejar su tarea, y una especie de ronroneo sale de su boca, brotando desde lo más profundo de su garganta, lo deja tan sorprendido a él como a Morgan, que busca sacar ese sonido de nuevo que termina convirtiéndose en una risita al sentir la barba del hombre hacerle cosquillas.  
  
El agente decide, tan pronto llega a sus oídos, que ese sonido es adictivo. Ese ronroneo que erizo cada cabello de su cuerpo es verdaderamente, el sonido más caliente que ha escuchado en su vida, mientras que la pequeñas risa tiene un extraño efecto en el... aun no entiende qué, pero quiere oír lo de nuevo, tanto la risa como el ronroneo, quiere más de eso que parece que el psicólogo a ocultado de todo el mundo.  
  
Su dedo esta húmedo, dando vueltas por el orificio que disfruta sentir como se contrae contra su dedo, como si deseara lo que justo está a punto de pasar, lo introduce y tan pronto entra Misha se remueve un poco, buscando escapar del contacto que inmediatamente saco otro jadeo de sus labios.  
  
Quiere decir "no huyas" o quizás "quieres esto", pero sigue silencioso, en la nueva tarea de buscar más sonidos nuevos y alimentarse de ellos como si fuera lo último que va a hacer en la vida. Sigue besándole el cuello mientras busca su próstata con la punta de su dedo.  
  
No tarda en conseguirla, y termina haciéndose adicta a ella también, maldición, Collins es una jodida droga para él, sino se cuida tendrá que arrestarse de sobredosis de Collins.  
  
Le fascina verlo descontrolado, abriendo la piernas con una sonrisa de gusto para que el golpee su próstata con fuerza, para que sea continuo y no se detenga. Gotas gruesas de líquido pre seminal caen del miembro de su improvisado amante y sabe que es el momento, que Collins le desea más que nada dentro de él en estos momentos, empujando duro y caliente.  
  
Retira sus dedos, y no más de dos segundos le toma meterse dentro de ese apretado agujero, abriéndolo de una sola estocada que hace que los ojos azules se abran de una forma desmesurada, su boca se abre de la misma forma, pero en esta si se cuela el policía, penetrándola al mismo tiempo que comienza a moverse lento.  
  
Llevándose consigo los jadeos de gusto que deja ir su amante, que tiene los puños cerrados conforme siente la mojada punta rosar su próstata varias veces.  
  
\- Jeff... - susurro cuando se separaron y el hombre ataca su cuello, dejando una marca que cualquier podría ver.  
  
Su nombre. Jesús. El nombre de ese hombre se ha escapado de su boca sin el haberse podido controlar. Si antes se consideraba perdido ahora se considera aun más, con las piernas abiertas y abrazando la cintura de Morgan, espera a que el hombre le folle aun más duro sin que él tenga que suplicarlo, como su mente traicionera esta por obligarle a hacer.  
  
Pero Morgan parece sediento de algo y sigue el mismo ritmo hasta que la suplica no se escapa de sus labios -mas - el agente sonríe, ampliamente y claramente satisfecho - más... duro mas.  
  
\- ¿Mas? ¿Quieres más? - le pregunta suciamente, alzándose sobre sus codos y viendo directamente a los ojos Misha.  
  
La rebeldía parece regresar por unos segundos pero cuando empieza a hacer círculos sobre el sensible punto, tiene rápidamente a Misha gimiendo alto de nuevo - Si... mas, mas, dios solo... más duro.  
  
\- No, no aun... quiero que recuerdes lo que es sentirme dentro. - susurra, y sigue follandoselo lento, o al menos a un ritmo que no se compara con la brutal velocidad que llevaba en aquella tarde en la azotea, donde dejo su pobre agujero ardiendo por varios días.  
  
-Bastardo... Ahhh, eres un... - gime de nuevo, no puede evitar sentir el placer de ese miembro abriendo su culo, haciéndolo arder. El golpeteo de las bolas están suave como el movimiento y por alguna extraña razón sus ojos se han quedado prendados de los contrarios.  
  
\- ¿Soy un qué, Misha? - susurra besándole la frente. - Dilo. - le pide, y es extraño porque Misha no sabe qué es exactamente lo que quiere que le diga, y es tonto, porque es él quien sabe leer a las personas.  
  
-Bastardo - susurra débilmente, sin la ira de antes. El gesto de besar su frente y algo en esos ojos lo ha dejado desarmado por completo.  
  
Y luego de eso, lo que ve es algo que sus ojos no pueden creer, es una mueca dolorosa en ese rostro duro., que ha visto días mejores, por las cicatrices que puede ver en él. Le sorprende, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Morgan esta recrudeciendo el ritmo hasta un punto en que todo se vuelve negro.  
  
Cuando se quiere dar cuenta ambos están terminando con un gruñido seco y fuerte contra la boca contraria, el semen del agente desbordándose y el del psicólogo quedando entre ambos cuerpos que como pueden tratan de recuperar el aliento.  
  
Es un orgasmo arrollador, que si no fuera porque sus manos están dolorosamente esposadas aun, hubiera disfrutado al punto de quedarse dormido debajo de Morgan, que sí parece haber seguido ese camino.  
  
Le toma tres segundos analizar lo que acaba de pensar.  
  
\- Ni se te ocurra dormirte. - chillo tan fuerte que parecía más una mujer que un hombre - Muévete infeliz, bastardo, ¡¡Desátame!!  
  
\- Eres tan molesto. - Le escucha gruñir, y no le da tiempo de ahogar el gemido que se escapa de sus labios cuando Morgan se desliza fuera de su cuerpo, dejando un rastro caliente de semen bajar por su muslo. Pero en vez de desatarlo rueda fuera de la cama, con los pantalones colgando de su cintura.  
  
\- Morgan...- se movió un poco, buscando llamar la atención ajena -Desátame - gruño, dejando de moverse cuando noto que un poco mas de semen salió de su entrada.  
  
\- Espérate que lave mis manos, no quiere que me eches de tu casa oliendo a semen. - Dice, poniéndose de pie completamente y caminando al baño de Misha sin prestarle atención a lo que este masculla, hasta que se detiene en la puerta. - ¿O vas a dejar que me quede después de cenar?  
  
La mirada que recibe es tan fría como nunca antes la había visto.  
  
\- Ya obtuviste lo que querías ¿Para qué mierda querrías quedarte? - gruño de inmediato, la ira empezando a arder en su interior- Obtuviste tu maldito capricho, así que ahora desátame y lárgate.  
  
\- Ok... Pero que te quede claro que tú eres el que quiere que me vaya. - dice, entrando al baño y dejando a Misha solo en la habitación por al menos diez minutos.  
  
\- Bastardo engreído como si me fuera arrepentir que se fuera - murmuro con rabia - Si, solo me uso - gruño, aunque el tono de su voz ocultaba perfectamente su dolor, había dejado que el policía hiciera de él, su puta personal, su burla y lo peor de todo es que, había pasado lo que tanto temía, se había enamorado de ese hombre.  
  
Estaba por ponerse a llorar cuando Morgan salió del baño, parecía como nuevo, pero visiblemente complacido, más relajado de cómo le había visto la ultima vez, aunque lo de menos que quería hacer era verle, llevaba en sus manos la pequeña llave que estaba sujeta a una cadena.  
  
Se acerco en silencio, su expresión en blanco mientras giraba la llavecilla en la cerradura.  
  
\- Allí esta. - susurro, sacando las esposas de las manos de Misha.  
  
\- Dijiste que solo era una vez más - murmuro incorporándose en la cama mientras acariciaba sus muñecas - Cuando me amarraste… - aclaro. - Así que más vale que sea cierto, no quiero volver a verte Morgan, lárgate...  
  
Pero antes de que pueda terminar de insultar al policía, recibe un beso que le corta el aliento por unos segundos antes de que se separe violentamente del hombre.  
  
\- Para el viaje de regreso a Quántico. Ten una buena noche.  
  
\- ¿Te vas de la cuidad? - pregunto levemente, su vista en la sabana que estaba debajo de su cuerpo.  
  
\- Si, mi caso se acabo aquí una vez termine con los tramites del deceso de Welling, y ese chico está a salvo de cualquier trampa burocrática, así que quería decirle adiós a lo único que me ha llamado la atención de esta ciudad. - su voz suena extraña, y casi hace que Misha se gire a verlo, pero puede sentir la mirada de Morgan sobre él, y lo de menos que quiere es verla.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no podías decir adiós, como una persona normal? - pregunto, su voz tembló junto a todo su cuerpo. - ¿Por qué con tan solo existir revolucionas mi mundo entero?  
  
\- Porque soy así de asombroso. - Responde, dándole una palmada en la espalda y dándose la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación. - duerme, estarás mejor mañana.  
  
\- No...- su mano se aferra a la camisa contraria, aun sin levantar la vista - Tienes que decirme algo, no puedes irte así y simplemente esperar que este mejor en la mañana, no puedes... ¿A que vino todo esto? Me debes una respuesta sincera...  
  
\- Collins, esta es la respuesta más sincera que tendrás de mi parte. - dice, pero tampoco se gira, ninguno de los dos quiere enfrentarse cara a cara con el otro. - no soy de esos que tienen sexo dos veces con una persona a menos que busquen por una tercera noche y una cuarta, quizás un mes entero de sexo si sabes a lo que me refiere... bueno... - suelta una risa sin humor alguno. - Tú eres el psicólogo, tú deberías saberlo sin preguntármelo.  
  
Un sollozo es lo que recibe de respuesta, luego un asentimiento de cabeza.  
  
\- Solo... sexo, entendí, buen viaje. - murmuro recostándose en su cama y envolviéndose entre las sabanas como puede, sin parecer mas patético de lo que está seguro es a los ojos del agente.  
  
\- No, no estás entendiendo. - el peso de Morgan sobre la cama le hizo abrir los ojos que había cerrado con fuerza. - No estás entendiendo, cariño…  
  
Ojos que estaban más azules que nunca por las lágrimas en su opinión.  
  
\- Entonces...no te vayas.  
  
\- Si es lo que quieres, me quedare.  
  
Quizás no era lo mejor, quedarse a pasar la noche y recibir una queja de porque no se había presentado al día siguiente, pero poco le importaba la opinión de sus superiores cuando Misha le estaba besando, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos de la manera más suave y gentil que había recibido alguna vez.  
  
Siente las lagrimas bajar por los ojos ajenos y siente el deseo de quitarlas pero Misha no le deja tan pronto se separa, simplemente se aferra su pecho escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.  
  
Se quedan así por largo rato, hasta que Misha comienza a desvestirlo, dejándolo con solo sus bóxers antes de recostarse sobre su pecho una vez que ambos están debajo de la sabana.  
  
\- Duerme. - susurra Jeff, besando su frente una vez más, se siente mil veces mejor que antes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
  
El sol esta demasiado fuerte para ser media tarde, sus rayos alcanzan el parque con intensidad, alumbrando cada rincón y cada persona. El viento es poco, por lo que el calor de la estrella se siente aún más pesado, las hojas incluso lo resienten mostrándose con un color verde opaco y claramente con indicios de que necesitan agua. El césped no esta tan mal, pero solo porque el encargado se ha asegurado de regarlo con regularidad.  
  
En fin, es un hermoso día, para él no tanto, pero Jared había insistido en salir haciéndole pucheros desde la mañana y ¿Cómo decirle que no?  
  
\- Esto solo es una prueba de cuanto te quiero sabes, es decir ¿Salir con este infierno de calor? - argumenta recibiendo de recompensa una de esas sonrisas en la que tantas veces se perdió cuando escribía de su ahora esposo, en la universidad.  
  
Más adelante de ellos caminaban Ian y Chris, agarrados de la mano, este ultimo acusándole de nena o algo. Mientras se dirigían a las canchas de baloncesto del parque.  
  
No hacían esto muy seguido, no desde que los exámenes finales de Jensen habían incrementado al ser este un nerd incontrolable, que cursaba doce cursos en el mismo mes, Jared pensó que estaba loco, pero Jensen aun le faltaban dos semestres universitarios para graduarse y el chico ya buscaba un sitio donde pudiera incrementar sus conocimientos, así que el tiempo que pasaban juntos se vio reducido a casi nada.  
  
Por eso hoy era tan especial, por eso se había esforzado hasta la ultima gota de sudor por convencer a Jensen de que saliera con ellos. Últimamente, solo pasaba horas interminables con Chad, ni siquiera haciendo sus propios estudios que aunque eran unas dos veces peor que los de Jensen no le quitaban el sueño, debía ser porque todos los profesores le adoraban y si el necesitaba un cambio de fecha lo obtenía.  
  
Cuando lo deseara.  
  
Por algo era Jared Padalecki.  
  
Pero ahora, debajo del sol, Jensen no lucia muy feliz de haber sido despegado de sus libros, de hecho, sus labios apretados, el ceño fruncido y su mirada fija en el camino, después de esa brillante sonrisa que le había dado.  
  
\- Vamos Jen... sonríe, necesitabas salir y aunque hace un poquito de calor no es nada del otro mundo. - hablo el alto pasando su brazo por los hombros de futuro periodista atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. -¡Sabes que necesitábamos salir un ratito!  
  
\- Si, pero podíamos hacerlo solos. - y su voz suena tanto a reclamo que Jared duda un segundo que el calor sea un problema, o que los estudios tengan algo que ver, y Jensen hace eso, deja a su enfado entreverse entre sus palabras y es tan difícil creer que hace apenas un año el chico era un desastre que no podía leer mas de dos palabras juntas.  
  
\- No juegas baloncesto, Jen y yo quería jugar un poco, Ian es un excelente compañero para eso. - anuncio bajito, aun sonriendo. - Mas tarde iremos por uno de esos helados con chocolate y maní que tanto te gustan ¿De acuerdo?  
  
\- Ok. - Solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta, borrando cualquier pizca de interés de su voz.  
  
\- ¡Chicos! Apresúrense. - Chris e Ian ya habían llegado a la cancha principal donde jugarían, estaba desierta con ese calor y Jared agradecía eso, así Jensen no se sentiría mas incomodo de lo que estaba ahora. Aun no se sentía bien al estar alrededor de otras personas.  
  
Pensando en eso, Jared le apretó mas contra su cuerpo ya algo traspirado y apuro el paso, recibiendo el balón sin ningún problema cuando Ian se lo lanzo desde mitad de la cancha, de inmediato provocándolo a un partido uno contra uno.  
  
Empezaron a moverse lentamente, apenas dejando ir el balón contra el suelo. Cada uno esperando que el otro empezara a moverse, Jared rebotaba el balón de una mano hacia la otra, tocando el suelo como punto medio al menos hasta que Ian se encamino encima del alto por el balón, para nada intimidado por su altura. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba a Padalecki de jugar con Ian.  
  
El otro no se amilanaba con nada, y siempre estaba dispuesto a un reto nuevo, Chris por otra parte prefería mantenerse al margen, había visto demasiados partidos del gigante como para tomarle respeto y ahora solo se limitaba a vitorear cada vez que Ian se hacia con el balón, sentando sobre una de las paredes de la cancha que no media mas de un metro, mientras que Jensen estaba sentado en el suelo contemplando a su novio.  
  
\- Quita esa cara, Jensen. - dijo Chris de pronto sonriendo hacia el pecoso. - Lo has tenido un poco abandonado, aunque sea demuéstrale que disfrutas salir con el un rato.  
  
\- ¿A hacer que? A ver como disfruta de una tarde sudándose con Ian, ¿Qué se supone que debo disfrutar de eso? - suena como un rebelde cuando responde, cruzándose de brazos y queriendo mandar a Chris a la mierda.  
  
\- Jensen... -su tono de voz se transformo en una advertencia mientras se dejaba caer al lado del rubio. - Jared lo disfruta, no puedes disfrutarlo por él ¿Al menos intentarlo?  
  
\- ¿Por que? Solo quiero saber porque yo disfrutaría eso. - su ruda respuesta no fue bien recibida por Chris, pero afortunadamente ni Jared ni Ian lo escucharon.  
  
\- Porque él hace el esfuerzo de aceptar lo que a ti te gusta, se queda en casa contigo aunque quiera salir...te acompaña a la  
biblioteca aunque le aburra. - gruño, sin apartar su vista de como Ian estaba encima de Jared tratando de quitarle el balón.  
  
\- ¡Entonces no debería hacerlo! - Esta vez Jensen si se puso de pie, y dios, era casi todo lo que le ponía así, estaba furioso de que Chris le dijera eso, diablos como no pudo haberlo visto antes, claro, Jared seguía siendo un hombre, y probablemente Ian era mas divertido y Chris sufriría cuando se diera cuenta de que esos dos se estaban burlando de ambos, teniendo una aventura juntos.  
  
Su grito fue tan alto que llamo la atención de los hombres en la cancha.  
  
\- ¿Jensen?- llamo Jared acercándose preocupado.  
  
El rubio estaba rojo, los hombros en dirección hacia arriba y sus puños apretados, incluso el más alto cree que pudo ver una pequeña lágrima en ellos.  
  
Y aun después de haberlo llamado, Jensen no alzo la mirada a el, o a Ian que se había detenido en seco, observando a su novio que se encogió de hombros cuando Jensen comenzó a caminar a la salida de la cancha, furioso tanto consigo mismo como con los tontos que "había" tenido por amigos.  
  
\- ¿Qué le dijiste? -bramo Jared en dirección a Chris enfadado, pero luego comenzando a seguir a Jensen casi corriendo.  
  
\- ¡No me toques! - Jensen grito antes de que Padalecki siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de seguirlo, solo a diez pasos de el ya el rubio podía sentir todo su cuerpo erizarse de angustia y rabia y algo que nunca podía definir, pero que sabia que Chris le tenia un nombre, un nombre mas bien odioso, algo tan simple y complicado como "celos".  
  
Así que si, quizás estaba un poco celoso, pero todo era culpa del maldito por haber puesto las dudas en su cabeza. Pero a Jared no le detuvo en lo mas mínimo la rabia en su tono de voz y aguantando un golpe le tomo por la cintura... a lo que siguieron mas golpes.  
  
\- Jen... Jensen, detente, duele ¡Duele! - bramo sin soltar a Jensen que sin importar nada mandaba golpes contra sus brazos buscando que le soltara.  
  
\- ¡Solo suéltame, maldición, estúpido neandertal! ¡Déjame ir! - Jensen estaba gritando tan fuerte que era imposible que Chris e Ian intentaran hacer como si la escena no pasara frente a ellos.  
  
\- No, no quiero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas enojado conmigo? - pregunto, aún luchando con el rubio, Jared temía pasar la noche en la cárcel por culpa de lo que fuera que hubiera afectado a Jensen. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que lo veía así, Jensen era muy tímido y aunque había mejorado, escucharlo gritar así era algo nuevo, estaba realmente afectado y se notaba que lo que fuera que lo puso en ese estado era algo nuevo, algo que el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a manejar. Eso lo llevo a empezar a dejar besos por el rostro ajeno, buscando calmarle.  
  
\- ¡Detente, por favor, solo detente! Solo déjame... - Y las lagrimas que probo con sus besos eran tan agrias como el sentimiento de desasosiego que le invadió. - no quiero estar... no disfruto estar aquí. No quiero verte con nadie.  
Eso dio a Jared la pista que necesitaba.  
  
\- Es normal... shuuu no llores, es norma sentir celos. - hablaba bajo, directo al oído ajeno para no avergonzar a su novio. - Pero yo te amo Jensen, a nadie más... solo eres tú...solo tú.  
  
\- No... no... solo quieres que me quede. - Jensen replico en un tono tan infantil que Jared no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. - me estas engañando con Ian y esta lastimando a Chris también.  
  
\- Ian no me gusta, es un amigo... tú eres quien me gusta, a quien amo, quien me calienta -agrego en tono pícaro. - Eres todo para mi Jensen... por favor, Ian y yo no tenemos nada, pecoso.  
  
\- Pero tu disfrutas jugando con el basquetbol... y nunca juegas conmigo. - dios, suena como un niño de cinco años al que se le cayo el helado luego de un empujón, a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo.  
  
\- Porque es un deporte, Jen y soy...algo salvajito al jugarlo, no querría lastimarte o asustarte tontito ¡Solo es eso! - anuncio separándose y viendo a los ojos verdes -¿No te sientes cómodo? ¿Quieres ir a casa? ¿O a algún lado solos?  
  
Pese a que Ian y Chris estaban a una considerable distancia, Jensen casi pudo escuchar un... "el colmo" susurrado por el músico.  
  
\- No. Me iré a casa solo y n-no tienes que venir mas a la biblioteca conmigo. - dice, sin ningún reproche ni nada, solo quería dejárselo claro a Jared, por no decir las ganas que tenia de insultar a Kane de frente. - me iré casa. Quédate aquí.  
  
\- ¡Claro que no! -chillo con un puchero comprendiendo un poco lo que pudo haber dicho Kane -Vamos a casa y no aceptare un no por respuesta. -agrego cuando noto los labios gruesos abrirse para replicar. -Lo hago porque quiero irme contigo...  
  
\- Bueno, yo no quiero irme contigo... de hecho, quiero terminar.  
  
Apenas lo dice las manos de Jared dejan de sujetarle, los ojos castaños son imposibles de leer para Jensen en estos momentos que nota que Jared no esta mirándole realmente, sus ojos están sobre él pero su atención parece haberse quedado minutos atrás en las palabras del periodista. Tienen las miradas preocupadas de Ian y Chris sobre ellos, principalmente la de este ultimo que empieza a sentirse un poco culpable cuando Jared da media vuelta y sin decir nada prácticamente sale corriendo del lugar.  
  
No queda ningún valor en Jensen para preguntarle a donde va, y las palabras aun resuenan en su mente, dejándole frio en el sitio, incapaz de saber como arreglar eso mas que mediante un llanto que le es difícil contener.

Seis días después, la depresión de Ackles no ha bajado ni un segundo, y era un desastre porque la escena de día atrás seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, dejándole mareado sobre su escritorio en su residencia; con Chris y sus visitas esporádicas para saber si se estaba alimentando y buscando una disculpa de algo en lo que tenia parte de la culpa.  
  
Pero Ackles era terco, no le gustaba lidiar con nadie y se refugiaba detrás de sus lentes de estudio y pasaba horas frente al escritorio removiendo papeles y recolectando artículos y hablando consigo mismo frente al espejo.  
  
Y detrás de toda esa cortina de humo estaba la cruel verdad, esa en la que solo enfocaba su atención a como disculparse con Jared y que volviera con el.  
  
No le había visto en esos seis días, días que empezaban a ser una tortura... su vida se volvía vacía sin la sonrisa de ese hombre, sin sus constantes atenciones. El amaba a Jared, no sabe como demonios su boca decidió decir lo que dijo aquella tarde, aún peor, luego de un par de semanas en las que debía admitir que había descuidado un poco a Jared.  
  
Conocía a su gigante, eso, más lo sucedido en el parque debieron hacer un remolino en su cabeza y hacer que concluyera que él no le quería.  
  
No podía ser algo más alejado de la realidad. Pero ¿Como demostrárselo?  
  
\- Nunca podría invitarlo a cenar, siempre esta rodeado de esos brutos amigos suyos... - susurro, sentando en el suelo de su habitación, viendo las estrellas resplandecer en la serena noche. - y eso no funcionaria... no tengo dinero para invitarle ni a un helado... - suspiro pesadamente, dejando caer su frente en el suelo. - no tengo nada.  
  
\- Dejando de compadecerte a ti mismo y buscándole en el apartamento – señalo Chris a quien había echado, unas seis veces más pero siempre regresaba. Era un dolor de culo peor que Chad Murray que debía estar muy feliz, por cierto. Lo odia  
  
\- No me dejara entrar. - Jensen replico, como si eso destruyera el argumento de Christian. - ya seguro que me odia también.  
  
\- No lo creo, no ha ido a entrenar en toda la semana y apenas se le ha visto por sus clases, te extraña Jen... esta sufriendo. - murmuro preocupado.  
  
\- Dios... pero no siento que pueda hacerlo... - Jensen intento respirar hondo, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que recorría la habitación con sus ojos, su diminuto celular le esperaba en la mesa, sin llamadas perdidas como el siempre esperaba tener, con la esperanza de que Jared viniera y le perdonara por la gracia divina o alguna mierda.  
  
\- Yo iré contigo, tocare la puerta y cuando la abra, tú hablaras con él... ¡Y no digas que no puedes si ni siquiera lo has intentado! -advirtió.  
  
\- Ok, ok, pero no te vayas a ir muy lejos. - Jensen finalmente rindiéndose a las ideas de su amigo, lo detestaba algunas veces, el como de fácil le hacia cambiar de opinión. Respirando hondo se puso de pie, ya que se había dejado caer en el sofá. - ¿necesitamos ir ahora?  
  
\- Sí, mañana cambiaras de opinión, sino es que dentro del próximo segundo idiota... -acuso quitándose de la pared en donde se había apoyado - Vamos... Él necesita saber que lo quieres también, así de simple.  
  
\- Pues la verdad es que...- iba a decir que se arrepentía cuando Christian lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo fuera de la residencia, pies descalzos, y hombros descubiertos a la intemperie, Chris no estaba teniendo piedad con el; ya que planeaba llevarlo así a donde Jared que vivía ahora dos edificios mas allá.  
  
\- No seas quejica...Lo quieres, el cambio tu vida ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hacer esto por él? -gruño, sin dejar de empujar.  
  
\- No es eso, Chris, solo me asusta lo que Jared pueda pensar de mi, ¿y de verdad me vas a llevar así?  
  
\- En estos momentos piensa que eres un idiota... solo eso, pero sigue queriéndote... -informo mientras seguía empujando contestando con eso la pregunta del futuro periodista. - Chad dijo que ha llorado mucho. - agrego, ocasionando que Jensen se detuviera y volviera a verle de inmediato.  
  
\- ¿Que? - Pregunto, la voz le tembló tanto como el resto del cuerpo, perdiendo todo el valor que tenia ahora si y forcejeando contra Chris cuando este busco de retenerle. - no puedo entrar allí, Chris, me odiara.  
  
\- No no, no seas quejica no te odiara - gruño luchando contra el futuro periodista que de pronto parecía tener más fuerza de la que aparentaba - Solo te necesita ahí, solo eso  
  
\- Pero... - quería decir algo mas, pero Chris no le dio oportunidad, solo lo empujo hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta de la residencia, había empezado a caer una llovizna que había empapado a Jensen en el corto camino. - Chris vayamos a casa, Jared no nos... - su voz se corto cuando escucho como el interruptor de entrada se activaba y la puerta se abría.  
  
Jensen no esperaba encontrarse con Jared, de verdad que no. Por un momento tuvo la fe de que fuera alguien mas que abriera la puerta, incluso Chad no le hubiera molestado tanto... porque era enfrentarse contra un idiota y no contra Jared, ni como le había hecho sufrir, porque las ojeras que tenia en aquel hermoso rostro le dejaban ver solo una parte del daño.  
  
Su corazón se encogió cuando no vio emoción alguna en Jared cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se encogió aun peor cuando noto que Chris se había esfumado.  
  
\- Jen...  
  
Al menos era "Jen" y no "Ackles" como esperaba que fuera, hasta esperaba una bofetada por imbécil, pero, no recibió nada mas que ese "Jen" que se escapo de los labios de Jared como un suave susurro.  
  
\- Jay... yo... yo... - parece que su lengua había sido enrolladla hacia atrás y ahora era incapaz de encontrarla. - ¿Podemos.... podemos... h-hablar?  
  
\- Yo no... - Jared se detuvo y suspiro, sintiendo que simplemente no podía decir que no a aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban tan asustados. - Claro... pasa. - se quito de la puerta, dejando espacio para que Jensen pasara.  
  
Con un suspiro de alivio, Jensen paso a su lado, y se sintió tan extraño que sus cuerpos se rozaran y que por un momento viera por el rabillo del ojo como Jared aspiraba su aroma, como si se llenara con el. Por un momento se sintió a como todo era antes de esos tontos y miserables seis días.  
  
\- Gracias.  
  
Jared no contesto, simplemente le siguió por el largo pasillo hasta que dieron con la sala, la que debía admitir Jensen que era un desastre ni siquiera en temporada de exámenes la había visto así, pero su atención se desvió hacia Jared que se dejo caer contra uno de los sofás con los brazos cruzados.  
  
\- ¿Y bien?  
  
\- Lo siento. - dijo de inmediato, como una defensa personal, acercándose hasta que sus rodillas desnudas chocaron contra las de Jared, provocando en un estremecimiento en su cuerpo frio por el horrendo clima.  
  
\- ¿Qué sientes? ¿No haber sido un poco más sutil al terminarme?  
  
Jared no estaba entendiendo, Chris tenia razón... el pensaba que no le quería.  
  
\- ¡Estaba nervioso!, ¿ok? - exclamo, chocando sus puños con sus muslos. - estaba molesto... y tu seguías tocando a Ian y no quería perderte... y luego comencé a pensar que eres el chico popular después de todo... y que antes de mi podías tener a cualquiera...  
  
\- Nunca me intereso cualquiera - exclamo de repente su voz sonaba rota y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, Jensen noto que Jared tenia lágrimas en los ojos. - Nunca, solo tú... siempre has sido solo tú, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser... tus besos, tu cuerpo... la forma en que me regañas...  
  
\- ¿Entonces porque dejaste que hiciera semejante idiotez? - Jensen grito de vuelta, sintiendo como había algo caliente que recorría sus venas.  
  
\- Porque... parecía, que tú... no me querías -contesto conteniendo el llanto.  
  
\- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? - esta vez, Jensen no resistió y acabo por tomarle del rostro.  
  
\- Es que... las ultimas semanas te habías alejado de mi. - contesto, sintiendo como Jensen limpiaba sus mojadas mejillas.  
\- Tonto. Eres un tonto. - Jensen replico, suspirando, una gran ola de alivio recorriendo todo su cuerpo cuando Jared le rodeo la cintura. - ¿me perdonas?  
  
\- ¿Me amas? -pregunto de vuelta, sus ojos concentrados en los verdes.  
  
\- Mas a que a mi vida. - Jensen sin ninguna duda en el, estaba muy seguro de esa respuesta que siempre daba en su mente cuando Jared le prometía un futuro lleno de brillo y esperanza.  
  
\- Te perdono. -contesto escondiendo su rostro en el pecho contrario - Te amo, Jen...  
  
\- ¿Me amas? - no es una pregunta como tal, es mas una tonta duda que le queda en la cabeza, porque en serio, Jared tiene la paciencia de un santo con el, una muy buena y larga y que el espera no se agote nunca.  
  
\- Como nunca antes había amado a nadie -contesto dejando un pequeño beso en los gruesos labios.  
  
Esta vez fue el quien volvió el beso algo intenso, tomando a Jared de su cabello y obligando a todo su cuerpo a quedar inclinado sobre el, un susurrado "adoro lo alto que eres" haciendo reír a Jared que solo afianzo el agarre en las delgadas caderas que sostenía.  
  
Los seis días que pasaron separados, pasaron a ser deseo puro en sus bocas que se abrieron para sentirse la una a la otra, dientes, lenguas...  
  
\- Dios - gimoteo Jared cuando se separaron, mordiendo un poco el labio ajeno. -Te he extrañado tanto.  
  
\- Lo siento... Chris me dijo que lloraste... no debí haber sido tan infantil.  
  
\- Solo no supiste manejar los celos, aunque fueran solo en tu cabeza... ¿Cómo si quiera...como? ¿Con Ian? ¿En serio? - reclamo haciendo un puchero.  
  
\- Pero... tu y el hacen una... linda pareja. - Jensen se defendió, desviando su mirada, sus mejillas no solo estaban encendida por el calorcillo que Jared le provocaba, sino por la vergüenza de haber sido tan tonto.  
  
\- Jamás.- negó simplemente - Yo naci para estar contigo Jen...  
  
Jensen hizo un puchero, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la sensación que esas palabras producían en el. Como una ola de confianza y seguridad que se había desvanecido desde hace mas o menos un mes, y ahora volvía y el enrollaba al compas de los brazos de Jared, haciéndole hasta sentir que flotaba...  
  
\- ¡Wow! ¡Jared ponme en el suelo! ¡Jared!  
  
\- No quiero - negó como un niño, caminado con cuidado hacia el cuarto -Eres mío Jensen, solo mío.  
\- Eso no es motivo para que me cargues así... no seas malvado... ¡Jared por favor! Bebe déjame bajar. - Jensen suplico, sus mano aferrándose a la camisa de Jared que lo tenia totalmente sobre su hombro, y era incomodo porque no era mucha la ropa que tenia encima, sin contar que había estado descalzo todo el camino hasta aquí.  
  
\- Te dejare en cuanto lleguemos a la camita. - menciono, abriendo la puerta con sus hombros. - Ves - atino a decir, dejando al rubio sobre la cama. - ¿Contento?  
  
\- No...No eres justo. Solo porque sea mas pequeño y delicado no quiere decir que me andes alzando como si no pesara nada... soy un hombre también. - Jensen se atrevió a argumentar, pero solo porque por la esquina de los labios de Jared se asomaba una sonrisita.  
  
-Lo sé... se que eres hombre, pero adoro tenerte entre mis brazos... ¿Es malo? -pregunto dejándose caer junto a Jensen y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.  
  
\- No hay nada de malo. Porque... al final del día siempre soy tu hombre, ¿cierto? - Jensen pregunto tímidamente, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Jared, que enterró su nariz en su corto cabello.  
  
-Solo mío -murmuro bostezando - Y recuerda... que yo soy también tu hombre... - tan pronto lo dijo se quedo dormido, disfrutando del calor de la persona que mas amaba.

 

**Capitulo 19 Sin voz**

Esa noche, después de que Jensen recostara a Jared debajo de las sabanas y se acurrucara contra él, ya tenía un mal presentimiento. Uno que no había podido sacar de su mente y que parecía grabado en acero. Aun después de quedarse dormido, su mano seguía aferrándose al pecho de Jared, mientras que la otra le tomaba del brazo, estaba tan incomodo en esa posición, que no era de extrañar que comenzara a tener pesadillas el mismo.  
  
Estaba oscuro y en la inconsciencia luchaba por rescatar a Jared de un montón de pirañas, Jared odiaba los peces, más que todos los vivos y con un montón de dientes, si hubiera estado despierto hubiera recordado como había rechazado ese viaje al Amazonas que una de sus compañeras de trabajo le había ofrecido para pasar las vacaciones de hace dos años.  
  
Pero lo que no noto dentro de su pesadilla, era que el cuerpo a su lado había comenzado a temblar, atrapado en su propio mal sueño. Uno más cruel y oscuro, e imposible de despertar porque se mezclaba con el delirio de la fiebre alta, que le haría alucinar hasta con los ojos abiertos.  
  
Jared, temblando y con lagrimas escapando de sus ojos, veía aterrado como el cuerpo inerte de Jensen permanecía helado y rodeado de un charco de sangre mientras el gritaba, luchaba y pataleaba contra los brazos de Welling que el sujetaba con firmeza de la cadera.  
  
\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando desobedeces, hermoso. Ahora que está muerto, no tienes nada a lo que aferrarte, solo a mí. – susurraba, como un mantra a su oído.  
  
Un grito desgarrador salió del fondo de su garganta, tanto en la realidad como en el sueño.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! , Dios, Jen Noooo - estaba removiéndose demasiado en la cama, tratando de huir de ese cuerpo que le aprisionaba y esas palabras que le desgarraban.  
  
\- Tú lo hiciste Jared, no pudiste seguir una simple orden como obedecer y por ello, murió, lo sabes. - escuchaba una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se dejaban caer en el pánico de observar los verdes totalmente secos, eran ahora aun verde musgo que parecía llevarse consigo lo que quedaba de su alma.  
  
\- Prometiste no dejarme, lo hiciste, no lo hagas, No, no, no me dejes - lo que gritaba ahí en esa vieja bodega salía de sus labios en la suave cama, junto a las lagrimas pese a tener los ojos cerrados.  
  
Solo así, Jensen abrió sus ojos, exaltado por su sueño, enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, encendió la luz, y fue cuando observo como Jared estaba bañado en sudor, la fiebre había subido y el no se había dado cuenta.  
  
\- ¿Jared? – Dijo, zarandeando su hombro para despertarlo, pero el chico no lo hacía. – Bebe, despierta, es un sueño, Jay… despierta… - dijo desesperado, asustado de perderlo en ese delirio.  
  
\- No... - su voz sonaba demasiado quebrada, con tantas emociones que parecía que estaban ahogándolo - Hare lo que sea, devuélvemelo... voy a obedecerte... ¡En todo! - ahogo otro sollozo conforme movía sus manos con fuerza, buscando en el mal sueño, alcanzar a su esposo - Jen... Jensen...  
  
\- ¡No, Jay! ¡No escuches al maldito bastardo! – Estaba tan desesperado, con Jared entre sus brazos, removiéndose como si convulsionara, buscando escapar de su toque que se volvía más fuerte, no quería dejarle escapar. – Jay, por favor… - suplico, con su mano temblorosa busco el paño de agua fría que había dejado sumergido en la mesita de noche, apoyándolo en la frente del castaño.  
  
\- No te vayas - murmuro abriendo los ojos que estaban claramente fuera de lugar y asustados - Jen... ¿Eres tú? - pregunto mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.  
  
\- Shhh… si, bebe, soy yo… - susurro, pasando el paño por su frente, sintiendo como todo el cuerpo de Jared estaba aun más caliente de lo normal, no se comparaba en nada. Desesperado, comenzó a dejar besos sobre sus labios, deseoso de sentirlo allí con él.  
  
Le gusto los suspiros que de inmediato dejo ir su esposo, como si no fuera el único con la necesidad de sentirle -¿Estas bien?  
  
Jensen soltó una risa angustiada.  
  
\- Estoy bien... ¿Tu como estas, quieres algo?  
  
\- Drog... - tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que su boca iba a decir sin su permiso, su cuerpo empezó a temblar contra el ajeno  
  
\- No voy a poder con esto, no, es decir - pronto la habitación se hizo pequeña, el aire con ella pareció disminuir y Jensen parecía lejano, muy lejano. - Me volveré loco, no puedo...  
  
\- Shhh… cálmate, ¿ok? Todo está bien ahora. – susurro, limpiando el sudor que se acumulaba de nuevo en su frente, la fiebre no parecía querer darle tregua. - Iré por unos calmantes solamente.  
  
\- No - sostuvo la mano ajena, reuniendo la poca decisión que podían expresar sus ojos - No... Si me das cualquier cosa, no, solo no Jen, por favor.  
  
\- Ok, mi vida. – Jensen sonrió, besando su frente. – No te daré las pastillas.  
  
\- Siento haberte despertado, lo siento - anuncio como un niño pequeño.  
  
\- Quería despertarme, ahora durmamos. – susurro, recostándolo de la cama y sacando el cobertor grueso fuera de la cama, necesitaba dejar que el frio hiciera su trabajo en el cuerpo caliente de su esposo que no le soltó en ningún momento, recostándose de su pecho tan pronto apago la luz de la mesilla de noche.

  
Un mes.  
  
Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Jared había regresado con él, desde que Morgan lo había arrancando de las manos de lo que esperaba pronto fuera solo un sueño, un sueño...aunque por el momento, habían cosas que le recordaban el infierno que significo Tom Welling en sus vidas, como el hecho de que Ian no despertaba.  
  
Y que Chris parecía morir conforme pasaba el tiempo, morir un poco más casi al mismo tiempo que Ian. Incluso él, siendo tan tranquilo como es, estuvo a punto de pasar a palabras más fuertes con su amigo, quizás era la desesperación de pensar que este se marcharía con Ian, si el voluntario moría.  
  
Afortunadamente y a su vez irónicamente, Chad le apoyo, además de Jared por lo que Kane no tuvo otro remedio que descansar al menos unas dos noches en el apartamento de Misha, mientras el cuidaba del voluntario.  
  
Jared había comenzado las sesiones con Misha, y el agotamiento estaba haciendo mella en todos, no sabía como el psicólogo podía lidiar con ellos, porque sinceramente era como si todos fueran sus pacientes.  
  
Esa tarde especifica, Misha había recomendado que Jared pasara un tiempo con su amigo, últimamente estaban demasiado juntos, no es que fuera malo, el problema radicaba en el miedo de ambos en perder de vista al otro, dependencia que el Psicólogo quería evitar. Así había terminado el empresario en casa de su amigo.  
  
\- Sabes que cuando Jensen me dijo que habías embarazado a una chica, y peor aun casado con esta… me pregunte ¿Cómo demonios si eres alérgico a ser padre y al matrimonio?  
  
\- Hombre, ella me convenció, ¿lo ves? – dijo señalando a la chica que leía un libro en la sala de estar mientras el bebe dormía plácidamente en una cuna. – Ella fue quien me convenció de eso.  
  
\- Dudo mucho que te pusiera una pistola en la cabeza. - odio que en su tono pudiera identificarse la ironía - Pero ya hombre, pudiste hacerte cargo de la bebe y seguir con el estilo de vida del gran Chad, sin fronteras... pero te quedaste, eso dice mucho.  
  
\- Vegas no era tan divertido como cambiar pañales. – dijo, riendo por lo bajo y apoyándose en la nevera, su cerveza fuertemente apretada en una mano. – Además, Leah es una mujer hermosa e inteligente, sabe cómo mantenerme a raya, cuando la conocí no me había dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que era, ¿Puedes creerlo?  
  
\- Oh dios, ¿Estas enamorado? - su voz suena incrédula, pero también feliz por su amigo mientras se relame un poco los labios, el sabor de la cerveza pareciéndole un poco desagradable, aunque no está muy seguro del porque - Es increíble, el amor... - se sonrojo, sabía que sonaba como una cría enamorada - Digo, sabes tan bien como yo que no es diferente si eres homosexual.  
  
\- Seguro que con Ackles no es tan diferente. – dijo, aun con ese tonito que a Jared no le gustaba para nada y que esperaba que desapareciera. – el es toda una mujer, en cada sentido.  
  
\- No es tan malo Chad - se quejo con un pequeño puchero - Se que... sé que cometió errores, pero cuando me enamore, cuando le vi por primera vez... yo lo sabía ¿Sabes? -pregunto con nostalgia -Sabía que sería duro, estar con él... pero el amor tan bien es cargar los problemas del otro. - dio otro trago a su cerveza sonriendo un poco antes de agregar. - No me contestaste, ¿Estas enamorado?  
  
\- Se que no es el mejor, pero… ¿tenía que ser ese chico? – sabía que la respuesta sería la misma, y que nunca, Jared actuaria en contra de su esposo. – solo pensé que sería una fase cuando me lo comentaste, todo el mundo quiere experimentar en la universidad, pero cuando paso un año y seguías con el… fue duro de aceptar. – explico, guardándose una sonrisa al ver la expresión de Jared, seguía evadiendo su pregunta.  
  
\- ¿Qué? -pregunto con una risa un poco divertida -¿Qué tu mejor amigo fuera bisexual? - agrego cuando no obtuvo respuesta - Creo que más te molesta que sea Jensen, no sé porque... el, bueno, Jensen no es un santo... pero siempre me he preguntado porque no lo aguantaste desde el primer segundo en que te lo señale en la cafetería- agrego como perdido en sus recuerdo - ¡Ah...! Y Chad, hare una pregunta y sino contestas, me tiro por la ventana ¿Estas enamorado?  
  
\- No responderé a eso, y eso es porque soy muy intuitivo y ya me sospechaba que te haría nada bien estar con él. Llámalo instinto de hermano mayor. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Jared considero una mínima de segundo cumplir su amenaza, incluso volteo a ver hacía la ventana.  
  
\- Es más que tierno, es inteligente, caliente, amoroso... incluso sus berrinches son hermosos... ¿Quieres detalles de una relación gay? - Chad negó algo espantado. -Y te digo que yo sabía el riesgo... pero también me ha traído dichas no todo es malo - se mordió el labio, queriendo alejar los malos recuerdos de su cabeza -¿Estas enamorado?  
Chad lo vio seriamente, analizando las palabras de Jared, hasta que por fin suspiro.  
  
\- Supongo que sí, es amor lo que siento por ella, algo… algo que no va conmigo, hombre.  
  
\- No es malo Chad, no dejes que el orgullo te impida ser feliz- se quedo callado unos segundos - Es increíble, en un año todo cambio... mucho  
  
\- No es para tanto, Jay. Ya sabes que el mundo sigue rodando y rodando, pero aquí todo está igual, solo son pequeños detalles. – sonrió, dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
  
\- No lo sé - la imagen de un Jensen tan fuerte y seguro llego a su mente, y la idea de que quizás el podría llegar a ser una carga... y por tanto frenarse cambio que el rubio parecía dar con cada segundo estrujo su corazón - Siento... que a veces no encajo, en donde antes si lo hacía...  
  
\- Hey, no te deprimas por eso, hombre. Ya verás cómo te aburres cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad. – apretó su hombro antes de separarse de él. - Al menos ya sabes que tu hombre es solo tuyo.  
  
\- Si... eso, eso es un gran alivio. - suspiro con una sonrisa - Solo que Jensen... Jensen está avanzando, es decir... el está superando sus demonios, siento que le retraso... y tengo la estúpida idea de que si sabe lo que hice con Tom, me mande a la mierda. - dijo tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, recordando al fin que esa era una de las favoritas de Welling.  
  
Por eso el sabor le disgustaba.  
  
\- Jared... - dijo en tono de advertencia. -Tú lo hiciste por Jensen, ¿recuerdas? El te amenazo con matarlo, si no hacías lo que te pedía. Lo hiciste y no fue tu culpa, Jay. – le regaño, esta vez con un tono más duro. – Jensen no te juzgara.  
  
\- Hubo momentos en que no pareció tan malo. - dijo casi sin emoción. - Quizás fueron las drogas, el tiempo encerrado... lo que hacíamos, no lo sé, si Morgan no me hubiera sacado, yo... quizás estaba perdiendo la cordura. - se mordió el labio al decirlo, incapaz de preguntarse si las palabras que salían de su boca eran su inseguridad la que hablaba, o eran verdad.  
  
\- Hombre, deja de ser tan negativo ya, tienes a Jensen y pueden volver a empezar, agradece que él no haya perdido la fe y que haya seguido insistiendo hasta que volviste a él, así que no te pongas tan intenso. – dijo para luego dar un largo trago a su cerveza.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasara si se cansa de mi? - susurro, el nunca había sido tan inseguro en su vida pero ese... secuestro había cambiado muchas cosas.  
  
\- ¿Después de todo lo que lucho este año? ¿Tienes idea de lo jodido que fue para nosotros y para él? -pregunto un tanto molesto. – además, te engaño, puso cualquier cantidad de pollas en su culo luego de haber pasado años escondiéndose porque su padre lo violaba, ¿Qué diablos, Jay? ¿Tú te cansaste de él?  
  
\- No...- entendía el punto pero sentía que se estaba ahogando. - Aun tengo regresiones, lo llamo, Chad, ¡Lo llamo! Bañado en sudor y miedo, lloro por las noches a veces sin necesidad de que una jodida pesadilla me despierte... solo lloro ¿Quien no se cansaría?  
  
\- Jared, escucha… no puedes dejar que te haga eso. – le regaño con tono suave. – Tú eres quien controla tu vida.  
  
\- Yo... necesito pensar, caminare un rato por el parque... cuando Jensen venga por favor dile que lo veo en casa. - murmuro terminando su cerveza de un trago y encaminándose hacia la sala, donde de inmediato se despidió lo mas amablemente posible de la mujer que le había robado el corazón a su amigo.  
  
Aunque este no lo admitiera.  
  
Con torpeza, Chad le dejo ir, viéndole marchar por la solitaria calle, sin sospechar que su amigo podría correr peligro en ese corto viaje que daría a los apartamentos de Kane y Somerhalder, de los cuales aunque no era amigo, recordaba perfectamente de la universidad.  
  
Después de eso, su esposa llevo al bebe a la cuna, y ella misma se fue a descansar después de una corta conversación, era tarde y pronto Jensen vendría a por Jared, aunque Chad prefirió llamarlo antes, el rubio no contesto, probablemente ocupado en el trabajo que había conseguido como editor de un libro que saldría a la venta dentro de dos semanas.  
  
Murray estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo una película con una cerveza en la mano, cuando escucho el timbre, y de inmediato supo que Jensen Ackles lo mataría.  
  
\- Chad. ¿Donde está, Jared? Ya es tarde, no quiero que se quede mucho tiempo en casa.  
  
\- Mmm - murmuro Chad con todo el descaro del mundo y de inmediato el periodista supo que algo andaba mal - Salió... a dar una vuelta.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Jensen no comprendió al principio, hasta que por fin las palabras encajaron en su mente. - ¿Lo dejaste salir solo? – grito. - ¿Cómo carajos se te ocurre eso?  
  
\- No es niño - fue el primer argumento que salió de sus labios - Además, estaba algo asustado... sobre que lo dejaras, o algo así y necesitaba tiempo a solas.  
  
\- ¡No lo necesita, bastardo! – Grito con rabia y ganas de golpearlo, pese a que el odiaba la violencia. – La policía me dijo que no lo dejara solo, ¿no sabes que Tom tenía secuaces? – mientras hablaba buscaba su celular rápidamente en su bolsillo.  
  
\- Estaba mal Ackles, ¿Qué querías que hacerlo? ¡¿Amarrarlo?! - gruño apenas conteniéndose, Jensen Ackles jamás sería su persona favorita en el mundo - El necesita darse cuenta que aun puede cuidarse de sí mismo, que no es una carga ¿Entiendes?  
  
\- ¡Si entiendo, Chad! Ahora entiende tu, si algo le pasa a Jared acabare con tu vida. – amenazo antes de alejarse del portal furioso.  
  
Intentaba comunicarse con Jared, pero este no contestaba el celular y eso ya era lo suficientemente preocupante como para que su corazón saltara de dolor.  
  
Subió a la camioneta y condujo por los alrededores, intentando dar con Jared, había comenzado a tener un ataque de pánico cuando el sonido estridente de Single Lady lo sobresalto. Tomo su celular, esperanzado de que fuera Jared, pero el nombre que vio en la pantalla lo confundió.  
  
Era Cory, un chico que se había follado millones de años atrás, y que resulto ser jefe de policía del distrito, al cual tuvo que enfrentarse cuando Morgan lo llevo a los cuarteles. Fue cuando contesto que comprendió que recibir una llamada de la policía solo podía significar lo peor.  
  
\- ¿Hola?  
  
\- Hey - saludo el chico, iniciando la conversación con un tono de familiaridad que no le gusto al periodista, pero pronto paso a ser formal indicando que la llamada si era por los motivos que el temía - Escucha, tu esposo... Padalecki, él esta aquí en la comisaria...  
  
\- ¿Vivo? – no puede evitar preguntar con el corazón en la boca y a punto de desmayarse.  
  
\- Si, pero el... esta bastante golpeado, aunque tampoco es lo que más me preocupa. - se quedo en silencio indeciso debería continuar o no.  
  
\- Ellos... dios… ¿Qué le hicieron? – pregunto, frenando el auto en una esquina, se sentía desfallecer, moriría si le decían lo que tanto temía.  
  
\- No sabemos qué pasó, unos oficiales que patrullaban lo encontraron temblando y le trajeron, pero parece ser grave, se niega a decir palabra alguna y esta encogido sobre sí mismo, como si quisiera hacer pequeño... lo que es imposible.  
  
\- ¿puedes llamar a Chris? Yo voy para allá. - colgó rápidamente y dejo el celular en el asiento. Tomo el volante entre sus manos y respiro hondo antes de dirigirse a la comisaria. Estaba aterrado por el estado en el que encontraría a Jared.  
  
Aun así se las arreglo para ponerse en orden cuando bajo del auto. Nadie le prestó atención cuando entro en la comisaria, solo un oficial le indico a donde debía ir, y eso lo hizo sentir algo mejor.  
  
Cuando lo vio allí sentado, con su labio sangrando envuelto en una manta negra, respiro fuerte para no desmayarse. Cory salió con unas carpetas entre manos, sonriendo con comprensión al ver a Jensen, casi temblar y llorar por el hombre que ni de su presencia se había percatado.  
  
\- Jensen. -saludo dándole un golpecito en el hombro. - No hay dicho palabra alguna, pero casi no deja que nadie se le acerque más de lo necesario. - informo.  
  
Jensen solo asintió, casi no podía escuchar nada de su alrededor, ni podía ver a nadie más que no fuera Jared, sentando allí, enrollado en una manta gris. Se acerco despacio intentando ver si tenía alguna reacción con él, pero Jared ni se inmuto.  
  
\- ¿Jay? -pregunto suavemente.  
  
Pero aquel niño grande, ni siquiera levanto la vista hacía el, solo tenía la vista en algún punto de la habitación, como si viera la nada. Incluso, unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, lágrimas que ni parecían de él, o que le importaran.  
  
Jensen se puso una mano sobre la boca para evitar que un sollozo de dolor saliera de él. Le había protegido tanto, le había cuidado tanto y le quitaba los ojos de encima y sucedía eso.  
  
\- Jay... -movió su cabeza un poco tratando de que lo mirara con delicado toque en su barbilla. -¿Qué te hicieron, amor?  
  
Esta vez consiguió algo, aunque el gesto solo le dejara en trozos pequeños el corazón, porque Jared volteo a verlo, notando por primera vez que el periodista esta frente a él y así, simplemente extendió los brazos y le abrazo, escondiéndose en el pecho ajeno como si fuera lo único que necesitara, sin mediar palabra alguna.  
  
\- Oh, mi bebe. – sollozo Jensen abrazándolo.  
  
Desde allí, vio a Chris entrar en la habitación, con su chaqueta en la mano y realmente agitado, sabía que su amigo lo de menos que necesitaba era esto, pero le quería a su lado, porque sentía que se caía, hundiéndose más en un infierno del cual no veía solución.  
  
\- Todo va estar bien, amor... lo prometo, no te dejare solo otra vez. -Murmuro Jensen enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Jared y respirando su aroma.  
  
Nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto la voz de su esposo. Incluso una vez molesto al menor con que hablaba demasiado, aquella vez Jared le había castigado con no hablarle, aunque solo duro dos minutos y luego, simplemente habían ambos estallado en risas. Parecían días tan lejanos.  
  
\- Ayúdame a llevarlo al hospital. - susurro a su amigo, que asintió sin necesidad de muchas explicaciones.

  
El camino a hospital fue casi una tortura para Jensen, pese a estar menos de diez minutos de la comisaria. El silencio era demasiado pesado, eso y la forma en que el castaño se aferraba a él... como si estuviera realmente aterrado, de algo... como si se hubiera perdido en su miedo. Se fueron en el auto de Chris, que no medio palabras con Jensen, este no las ocupaba, solo su apoyo.  
  
Su auto quedo en la comisaria, Cory se encargaría de hacérselo llegar, seguramente con un agente.  
  
Cuando llegaron y explico a los médicos, lo poco que en realidad sabía, intento despegarse de Jared - para que los médicos le examinaran - pero este se había aferrado a él con tanta fuerza y pánico, que supo que si no se quedaba, los médicos no tendrían oportunidad ni de acercarse.  
  
\- Pareces a punto de un colapso, Jensen. – le dijo, Chris una vez los doctores hubieran sedado a Jared, para así colocar al gigante en una camilla.  
  
Era cierto, parecía más que a punto de morirse allí donde estaba de pie. Las manos le sudaba y su pulso parecía descontrolado, escuchaba un zumbido en sus oídos que le hacía querer vomitar todo lo que había tenido ese día de comer.  
  
\- Se que no estoy bien, pero Misha está cansado de cuidarnos, eso es seguro. – murmuro, apoyándose contra la cama, viendo como las enfermeras trataban a Jared que dormitaba tranquilo, quizás no había sido la mejor idea, pero era lo poco que podía hacer, y las mujeres le habían dejado sostenerlo en sus brazos.  
  
\- ¿Estas loco verdad? -gruño con una risa, triste, pero risa al fin y al cabo - El jodido marica ese se está haciendo rico a costa nuestra ¿Cómo va a odiarnos? - pregunto más suave, acariciando el cabello de Jensen, es un gesto cariñoso, como el de un hermano mayor.  
  
El editor también sonrió, negando con la cabeza.  
  
\- Por cierto, ¿dejaste a Ian solo?  
  
\- No - negó simplemente, pero Jensen quería mas y pronto sus ojos verdes estaban demandantes sobre los contrarios. - Llame a su madre. - explico, lento, como si las palabras fuera difíciles por sí mismas.  
  
La confesión robo el aliento del hombre sentado en la camilla, que solo le miro un rato en silencio con la boca semi abierta y los ojos desorbitados hasta que por fin pareció hilar sus pensamientos juntos, carraspeando para quitarse la vergüenza de que hubiera insinuado totalmente que su amigo era un mentiroso, pero Chris no le había desmentido nada.  
  
\- Oh… eso es sorprendente. – dijo, bajando su mirada a Jared que respiraba pausadamente en su sueño. – Quiero decir, es raro, pero… pensé que tu… que ustedes dos no se llevaban.  
  
\- No lo hacemos - acepto encogiéndose de hombros - Pero él quería verla... el, después de todo aun tenía cariño por esa mujer y yo no podía entenderlo, porque yo solo sentía ira y odio por ella, él la quería... en nuestro día especial y eso me jodía como no tienes idea. - gruño un poco. - Pero el acepto mi capricho, cuando debería haber sido yo quien aceptara el de él... ¿Me entiendes?- susurro desviando su vista a la ventana semi abierta.  
  
\- Eres una dulzura. – le dijo Jensen, con un tono dulce, acariciando su mejilla y ganándose un manotazo de parte de Christian. – Despertara, Chris.  
  
\- Y Jared se recuperara - era un apoyo corto que ambos se daban pero parecía dar resultados.  
  
\- Disculpen. - llamo una joven mujer, enfermera por su ropa, con unas radiografías en la mano, se dirigió al rubio. - Su esposo, no tiene ninguna contusión, solo golpes superficiales que usted mismo podrá curarle... solo que... no hay motivo físico para su miedo o que se niegue a hablar, el médico recomendó de inmediato un psicólogo, Señor Ackles...  
Aliviado de que no tuviera que soportar otra noche más en el hospital, Jensen le agradeció, acariciando la cabeza de Jared con cariño, la mujer les informo antes de irse que el chico entre sus brazos no tardaría mucho en despertar.  
  
Chris se ofreció a llevarlos a casa de nuevo, así que entre ambos, colocaron a Jensen en una silla de ruedas para poder mover al Pie grande hasta el auto, en su camino a fuera, Chris visito a Ian y a su madre por unos minutos antes de regresar, con las mejillas calientes y en silencio. Era demasiada la presión a la que ambos estaban siendo sometidos diariamente.  
  
\- Matare a Chad cuando lo vea. – gruño, sintiendo que Jared se removía en la silla, justo antes de que ambos lo alzaran para colocarlo en la camioneta, una vez estuvo allí, Jensen se subió rápidamente, y con preocupación comprobó que estaba despierto. - ¿Qué tienes?  
  
Lo primero que sintió fueron las manos de Jared, sobre su miembro, rosando con desespero. Luego pequeños jadeos de su marido e incluso la erección de este restregándose contra su cuerpo, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos del día que  
  
Jared regreso, esa manía con el sexo... como una especie de adicción a hacerlo, simplemente a ello.  
  
De la impresión, Jensen juro que podía haberse pegado al techo del auto como uno de esos cartoons que pasaban en la TV los fines de semana. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia lengua antes de alejar las manos de Jared de su cuerpo.  
  
\- Jared, por dios, deja eso. – le regaño, recibiendo una mirada interrogante de parte de Chris.  
  
Jared lo intenta de nuevo, pero Jensen le aleja de nuevo y pronto tiene esos ojos encima suyo, asustados y su boca con intensiones de decir algo, pero de su boca no sale ningún sonido y finalmente hizo un gesto que rompió el corazón del periodista, su enorme mano se puso sobre su corazón, sintiendo... haciendo real lo que parecían que sus ojos no querían creer, que él estaba ahí... luego simplemente se volvió a recostar en el peso contrario.  
  
\- ¿Qué paso Jensen? -pregunto su amigo, encendiendo el auto.  
  
\- No sé, está asustado, creo que necesita descansar es todo, ha sido un día estresante…. Seguramente algo de lo que sucedió hoy lo tiene en este estado, llamare a Misha… pero... hoy solo quiero que descanse.  
  
\- Oh Jenny, quizás... quizás tu y Jared solo necesitan empezar de nuevo. - se encogió de hombros - Un lugar nuevo, juntos... quizás Ian y yo también. - una lagrima cayo de sus ojos al decir lo último.  
  
\- Lo haremos juntos, Chris. – dijo Jensen desde el asiento de atrás, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo sin soltar a su novio.

  
Llegaron a la vieja casa que Jensen y Jared compartían, y que el primero se había encargado de mantener mientras su esposo no estaba. La casa se veía vieja y cansada, haciendo sentir a Ackles un poco mal por pensar en dejarla, tantos años había vivido allí, donde Jared y el habían decidido empezar una nueva vida.  
  
\- Jensen...- llamo Chris, su vista sobre sus amigos - Estas seguro que no quieres que me quede... ¿Puedes manejarlo tú? - pregunto preocupado, observando como el alto parecía asustado aun con su mirada sin despegarse un segundo de Jensen.  
  
\- Odio que me contestes con otra pregunta, Jensen - casi gruño al dejar un golpe en el hombre de su amigo. Era claro que ninguno estaba preparado para lo que estaban viviendo, pero quien lo está realmente. Nadie.  
  
-¿Qué...? - murmuro extrañado, evadiendo la pregunta -Quizás es frio o fiebre, verifícalo - pidió.  
  
\- Esta normal... - afirmo después de que le tocara debajo de la barbilla. Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente cuando barajo la otra posibilidad. - ¿Crees que tenga miedo de estar aquí? ¿Qué quiera irse?  
  
\- No lo se... - se quedo callado unos segundos, como barajeando la posibilidad -Welling sabía de este lugar, así que quizás si es peligroso- ¿Por qué mejor no se quedan en mi casa?, mientras encuentras un nuevo lugar.  
  
Jensen se giro hacía Jared, cuyos ojos no se habían apartado de su rostro, el castaño confiaba en el plenamente, se lo demostraba con esos ojos grandes que le miraban algo suplicantes. Sonrió, besando su frente.  
  
\- Nos iremos.  
  
Jared sonrió entonces, aunque tímidamente era la mejor prueba de que el periodista había dado en el clavo con lo que le pasaba.  
  
\- Quédate con él, guardare lo básico de ambos en una maleta -afirmo Kane mientras caminaba hacía la habitación de sus amigos.  
  
\- Mantente lejos de los últimos cajones. – le advirtió cuando lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo al que llevaba cerca de las escalera.  
  
\- ¿Qué? -claramente el músico fingió no escuchar -¡Claro, Jenny! No olvidare los vibradores y el anillo. -grito mientras abría la puerta del cuarto, pero antes de que Jensen contestara, el teléfono sonó.  
  
\- ¿Qué anillo? – mascullo Jensen por lo bajo. Girando su cabeza hacía el teléfono que estaba en la pequeña mesilla al lado del sillón.  
  
El sonido lo había sobresaltado, pero más aun a Jared que enterró su cabeza dentro de su chaqueta, acariciando su espalda, Jensen intento calmarlo.  
  
\- Ackles. ¿Quién habla?  
  
-¿Te gusto como lo dejamos o quizás la próxima prefieres encontrarlo dentro de una bolsa, con un balazo en la cabeza? - la voz se escuchaba como alterada pero entre su extraño timbre podría encontrarse perfectamente la diversión al decir cada palabra.  
  
Jensen se paralizo tan pronto cuando escucho la voz del desconocido hablándole de quien sabía era Jared, era algo que había temido desde el día uno, desde que Morgan lo sentó a solas en una sala y le dijo que Welling era la menor de sus preocupaciones, pero ahora Morgan no estaba allí, se había marchado a Quántico hace una semana según tenía entendido, y Jared había quedado desprotegido.  
  
\- ¿Quién habla?  
  
\- No creo que de verdad quieras saber eso, no cuando tu esposo sabe tanto... ustedes no deberían querer saber nada mas, por su bien ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, Ackles? - su voz se volvió un poco más amenazante - él no puede decir nada, nada, o le mataremos luego de violarle y te enviaremos una jodida copia en video... después de todo, me da morbo hacérselo a un virgen ¿Sabes?  
  
\- No... Por favor... - suplico asustado, estos hombres no estaban jugando, la fiel prueba de ello no era solo el estado de Jared, sino el estado de Ian y el como Tom no había dudado en dispararle. Y él no quería más sufrimiento para su gigante. -  
  
El no lo hará... no le hagan nada mas… a Jared no le importa lo que ustedes hagan con sus vidas.  
  
\- Eso me sirve y ni una palabra a ese viejo de Morgan. - gruño antes de colgar.  
Jensen dejo caer el auricular del teléfono y se aferro a Jared, que había notado que algo iba mal, muy mal por la tensión en el cuerpo de Jensen mientras este hablaba, el rubio se sentía desfallecer, el, que la violencia lo volvía una niña de cinco años a la que su padre golpeaba.  
  
\- No dejaren que te hagan daño, nunca te dejare, nos marcharemos de aquí… iremos a cualquier parte, menos aquí, bebe… - susurro, sintiendo las lagrimas calientes resbalar por sus mejillas.  
  
Jared asintió levemente, aferrándose a Jensen con más fuerza, pero esta vez era él quien le abrazaba contra su pecho.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Christian a llegar, encontrándose esta vez con ambos llorando -¿De qué me perdí?  
Jensen negó con la cabeza, lo de menos que quería era meter a Chris en ese lio, ya tenía bastante con que Ian había salido herido por su culpa.  
  
\- Nada. – respondió, secando la lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
\- Estas pálido, llorando y Padalecki te esta abrazando como si quisiera consolarte, así que enserio ¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- No paso nada, Chris... – dejó salir un suspiro largo mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre Jared. - Solo el estrés me está matando.  
  
\- Tus razones tendrás para no querer decirme, pero es más que claro que mientes - dijo algo resignado -Quédate aquí, bajare a dejar las cosas al auto.  
  
\- ¡No!  
  
-¿Qué? - grito de vuelta también, dejando caer las maletas -¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- No nos dejes solos… - suplico, sin ocultar el estremecimiento que le recorrió. El débil y Jared hecho un desastre, sin Chris no eran nada.  
  
\- ¿Ah? - murmuro mientras se disponía a juntar las maletas - Y ahora a ti... ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - se quedo callado levantando la mano de pronto para silenciar cualquier respuesta de su amigo - Mierda, sabía que algo iba mal ¡Llamare a la policía!  
  
\- ¡No, por favor! ¿Tienes idea de lo que le harán? Chris, primero sácanos de aquí… entonces después, nos iremos, esperaremos a que Ian esté mejor y nos iremos. – le suplico, sintiéndose al borde de nuevo.  
  
\- Esta bien, está bien. - murmuro nervioso. - Supongo que es el mejor plan, ahora muévanse los dos tenemos que irnos de aquí ¡Rápido! - su voz también sonaba presa del miedo.  
  
Con un suspiro, Jensen intento usar toda su fuerza para levantar a Jared, pero este coopero rápidamente, poniéndose de pie, eso era bueno - pensó Jensen - ya que por lo menos estaba consciente de lo que sucedía y que tenía que cooperar, aunque aun se veía decaído y su rostro magullado no le daba mejor aspecto.  
  
\- Vamos, amor, camina rápido... - era como mover a un niño demasiado grande, pero bastante obediente.  
  
Jensen lo subió en la camioneta en la que este se acurruco contra él, apenas se hubo acomodado en el asiento trasero, tomando los bolsos que Chris le pasó para que los colocara en la parte de atrás. Sintió una mano jalar su chaqueta, Jared reclamaba su atención, y cuando la tuvo, dejo un beso sobre sus labios.  
  
\- Debo tener lagrimas de todo el día acumuladas en mi rostro... debo lucir patético. – dijo, la melancolía llenando su voz, mientras se limpiaba con la mano de su sobretodo el rostro.  
  
Una pequeña risa algo burlona se oyó por parte del otro hombre.  
  
\- El método de Jared para calmarte es tierno Jenny, además de eficiente - dijo mientras encendía el auto.  
  
\- No sé cómo te soportan, imbécil. – gruño pateándole el asiento a Chris.

 

 **Capitulo 20 Miedos de la vida.**  
  
Llegaron al apartamento de Chris un poco más rápido de lo esperado, ya que la tensión en este momento se sentía horrorosamente en el auto, hasta Jared no podía dormir tranquilo. Jared se dejo llevar de la mano por Jensen quien lo mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo. Subieron el ascensor algo incómodos por lo lento que se movía, como si alguien les siguiera, y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.  
  
No quería meter a Chris en más problemas.  
  
— ¿Crees que sepan dónde estamos?  
  
— Puede que sí, puede que no. — su respuesta vale tanto como si no hubiera dicho nada, ambos lo saben. — Lo siento, Jensen... pero volveré con Ian... debes seguir solo a partir de aquí...  
  
Asintió por compromiso, de verdad no quería que su amigo se marchara, pero se sentía más seguro aquí que en la vieja casa, y esto era lo mejor, detrás de Chris cerró la puerta y por petición de este coloco el armario sobre esta, para dejar su mente más tranquila, Jared le veía sentado en el sofá, en todo el trascurso y el movimiento que había hecho hasta que tenía las maletas en la habitación de invitados.  
  
Cuando por fin pudo darse un respiro, casi se da un susto al no ver a Jared en la sala, iba a darle un ataque al corazón cuando lo consiguió en el cuarto, sobre la cama, observándole atentamente.  
  
— ¿Quieres comer algo? — pregunto incomodo por el silencio, Jared podía ser muchas cosas pero no callado, y eso lo angustiaba más.  
  
Casi de inmediato Jared se estremeció, esas palabras se habían quedado marcadas a fuego en su mente para siempre. Aun así, se esforzó por alejar esos pensamientos y decirle a Jensen que si, que estaba hambriento... pero su voz no salía.  
  
Entonces, pensó que la mejor forma de comunicarse sería por señas, así que asintió... esperando que su marido entendiera.  
  
— ¿Te… te quedas aquí, o vienes conmigo a la cocina? — pregunto sintiéndose tonto, el mas que nadie no quería dejar a Jared solo ni un segundo, pero tenía miedo que Jay no volviera a hablar, y tanta dependencia no podía ser buena ¿O sí?  
Jared gimoteo de inmediato, aferrándose al brazo contrario. Tenía hambre, pero si eso implicaba separase de su esposo podía aguantarse... y estaba cansado y solo quería aferrase a Jensen y nunca dejarlo ir y lo peor de todo, es que solo balbuceos salían de su boca.  
  
— ¿Quieres decirme algo, bebe? — pregunto el rubio al notar el gimoteo, se sentó en la cama y tomo entre sus manos la cabeza del castaño. — Puedes hablarme a mí, lo sabes ¿cierto? — pregunto revolviéndole el cabello.  
Jared gimoteo de nuevo, y asintió varias veces. Su mente gritaba "Si, Jen, si..." pero nada salía de sus labios y recostó su frente en la ajena, con desesperación y rabia, por lo que se separo de pronto, buscando bajarse de la cama.  
  
— Esta bien, Jared. No te esfuerces mucho. – dijo, Jensen tomándolo de la mano con firmeza. – solo averigüemos juntos que quieres comer, ¿Si?  
  
Jared asintió y pocos minutos después, estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, donde se había dejado caer algo cansado. Su vista se fue con curiosidad por todo el lugar, viendo que prácticamente era una cocina de un profesional... incluso había cosa que ni siquiera sabía para que eran... o licuadoras que claramente hacían más que girar... había una a su lado justamente. Y no pudo evitar la curiosidad de tocarla, haciendo reír a su esposo que le observaba no muy lejos.  
  
— Al parecer solo unas sopas instantáneas es todo lo que tiene Christian aquí desde la última vez, olvide comprar la cena esta mañana, así que solo eso ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto acercándose a Jared.  
Jared hizo de inmediato una mueca de asco.  
  
— ¿Quieres algo mas, bebe? Puedo darte algo que quieras, pizza o alguna comida chatarra, porque sé que eso es lo que  
quieres. –le dijo dándole una mirada acusadora, Jared estaba tan relajado que se veía adorable.  
  
Era algo increíble que Jensen le conociera también para que sin mediar palabra supiera que quería comer pizza. Y por tanto hizo un puchero, junto a unos ojos que sabía que su esposo no podía resistirse, al fin y al cabo todo era perfecto, Jensen podía pedir la pizza sin siquiera salir del apartamento  
  
—Acerté ¿Cierto?, Jay sabes que no puedes vivir de pizza, bebe, la comida china es mucho más saludable, aunque sea californiana en realidad. – le dijo, soltando una risita y acercándose a Jared, acariciando las magulladuras de su rostro que debía curar.  
  
Jared asintió, pero luego hizo una mueca de frustración. Por lo que decidió hacer unas cuantas mímicas, primero se señalo así mismo e hizo como que comía una pizza, luego el símbolo de la victoria, esperando que Jensen interpretara con eso que él si podía vivir de la pizza. Y parece que sí, puesto que sonrió.  
  
Luego le señalo a él, y hizo sus manos exageradamente hacía los lados... diciéndole que el por el contrario, se pondría gordo si comía pizza, movimiento que agrego al final.  
  
— Tú eres el que se pondrá como una pelota, y rodaras por toda la ciudad. Hará la mudanza mucho más fácil. – le regaño, levantándose de la mesa, donde se había sentado y dirigiéndose a su celular. – tonto. Soltó el aludido una pequeña risa, para luego dejar ir otros pequeños gimoteos, buscando llamar de nuevo la atención de Jensen,  
  
— Ya, ya, pediré la pizza ¿Vale? – contesto Jensen dejando un leve beso en los labios del castaño.  
  
Se sintió demasiado vulnerable, cuando dejo sus ojos cerrados pidiendo de nuevo un beso. Era como si fuera un bebe, que no podía hacerse entender más que con mímicas.  
  
Pero Jensen entendió, sorprendiéndole de nuevo, dejo un beso más prolongado esta vez, inclusive paso su lengua por los labios resecos de su esposo, el sentimiento de angustia yéndose con cada nuevo beso que dejaba.  
  
Y justamente esos labios que besaba se abrieron para dar permiso a Jensen de entrar en su boca, queriendo profundizar el contacto.  
  
El rubio acepto la invitación gustoso, profundizo el beso gimiendo también, e inclusive ambos gimotearon cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, había pasado tanto tiempo desde eso para ellos, que tendían a besarse a diario.  
  
Sus lenguas aun se movían con miedo, y la añoranza era pesada entre ellos, pero hacía más gratificante el haber logrado reunirse de nuevo, después de errores y peligros... y Jared quería decirlo, quería gritarlo "Te amo Jensen, te amo" y ver esas arruguitas debajo de los ojos de su esposo, esas que se marcan cuando ríe... sus pecosas mejillas sonrojadas... pero su voz no salía, para colmo su estomago, decidió sonar en ese momento.  
  
Jensen se separo con una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, tan hermoso como Jared lo recordaba en su primer beso, tan lleno de dolor y ganas de recibir amor.  
  
— Tienes mucha hambre por lo que veo, cariño. – le dijo, riéndose bajito antes de alzarse. – llamare.  
  
Jared se sonrojo y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando Jensen rio, extrañaba verle sonreír... extrañaba... cuando solo eran ellos dos contra el mundo. Hizo un sonido afirmativo, cuando su rubio se movió de nuevo hacía el teléfono y cuando lo siguió con la vista, sus ojos toparon con unos papales que había sobre la mesa donde estaba el teléfono. Sus ojos se iluminaron y señalo el papel con energías.  
  
— ¿Hmm? — Jensen se giro, dirigiendo su vista hacía lo que veía Jay, su corazón se acelero al ver el papel, lo tomo rápidamente y junto a lapicero se lo dio a Jared, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.  
  
Jared por su lado intento que sus manos no temblaran conforme escribirá, pero era difícil, sentía su corazón resonar con fuerza... era como si él y Jensen empezaran a sanar su Relación con pequeños gestos. Y cuando termino de escribir levanto el papel con energía “Te amo, como no tienes idea, pecoso ♥” decía, junto con un corazón al final de la frase.  
  
Curioso, Jensen leyó con atención, una sonrisa triste apareciendo en sus labios antes de que se sentar en el regazo de Jared, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de este, no permitiría que más lágrimas se escaparan, pero era algo difícil.  
  
— Oh bebe, yo también te amo. — dijo refugiándose en los brazos de Jared.  
  
Se quedaron así unos segundos, los brazos de Jared rodeando el cuerpo ajeno. Al menos hasta que empezó a garabatear algo mas —"Pizza ¡Ya!"— decía el papel que por segunda vez le enseño a su esposo.  
  
— Mataste el momento. – se quejo Jensen, sujetando por vez mil su celular en alto. – Una pizza será, luego de que comas, quiero que descanses.  
  
Jared hizo un pucherito y en lo que parecía sería una costumbre, al menos por un tiempo, escribió de nuevo: "¿Estas molesto?"  
  
— No, tonto, me alegro que al menos estés más comunicativo ahora —agrego sonriendo suave, la verdad, que Jared hubiera mejorado tan pronto hubieran cruzado la puerta era casi un milagro, contando que aun estaba algo magullado pero bien.  
  
"Aun... estoy asus...tado, pero me siento más seguro contigo cerca... Sin cebolla" —escribió, para luego mover el papel graciosamente frente a Jensen, que hablaba con el dependiente.  
  
Jensen leyó ambas indicaciones, y luego de rodar los ojos y acceder a la petición, que vamos, el adoraba la comida italiana con todo, incluso si contenía anchoas o pepinillos. Pero Jay era un quisquilloso respecto a la comida cada vez que pedían, al menos no se quejaba cuando cocinaba.  
  
— Delicado, comer de todo no es malo, cariño. Además, yo cuidare de tu, sé que no soy el hombre más fuerte pero, cuidare de ti.  
  
Jared hizo un sonido que pudo pasar por un quejido, antes de dejar ir el lapicero nuevamente sobre el papel: "No quería herirte"  
  
— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Jensen, perdido en la conversación.  
  
Jared dejo ir una pequeña sonrisa, antes de agregar al lado de la última frase... "Tu... triste por mi"  
  
— Claro que si, te amo y me duele verte así. — dijo con una sonrisa grande en su rostro. — Además, tú me protegiste en la universidad, me sacaste de un infierno, ahora es mi turno.  
Jared solo atino a sonrojarse, sabe que es así por la sonrisa traviesa que el rostro de Jensen tiene de pronto. "Te amo más =D".  
  
— No, yo siempre te ame mas, en especial con esos bóxers de perritos que aun siguen guardados en tu guarda ropa. – se burlo, viendo el cambio en la expresión de Jared.  
Jared lo vio entonces con fingida molestia, lo sabe más aun cuando soltó una sonrisita traviesa después. "Ya no te amo"  
  
— Tonto, sabes que si me amas. — dijo Jensen con un puchero al leer lo último, aunque ambos sabían que era solo una broma, pero algo en la expresión de Jared volvió a cambiar cuando la mirada de Jensen se perdió por la ventana.  
  
El papel volvió a moverse hacia adelante, donde estaba Jensen, que tan perdido se había quedado en sus pensamientos que no noto nada hasta que tuvo las letras en frente..."Ellos llamaron ¿Verdad?”  
  
Sus ojos se desviaron a los de Jared, que le miraban de forma intensa, pero decidió que tenía que evitar esta conversación, no quería que Jared se cerrara para el de nuevo, ya bastante tenía con verlo así, tan débil en un momento en el que le necesitaba demasiado.  
  
— ¿Quieres algo para acompañar la pizza?  
  
Jared se quedo pensando unos segundos, antes de señalar la Tv, en donde se mostraba un anuncio de Chucherías, la comida favorita de su marido por excelencia... si es que se podía llamar comida.  
  
— ¿Quieres que te compre dulces, glotón? — pregunto alucinado por el hecho de que fuera eso lo que le pidiera y no algo más. — Ok... pero no creo que pueda conseguírtelos ahora, bebe. Mañana será.  
Jared asintió... pese al mohín gracioso que hizo con su rostro antes de tomar entre sus manos, la misma libreta de antes y escribir algo, lento para la curiosidad de Jensen... que en tan pocos minutos, ya extrañaba demasiado la voz del alto.  
"Canadá me gusta"  
  
El editor no pudo evitar sonreír, Jared siempre estaría mil pasos por delante de él, y estaba seguro que su trauma con Tom, y el miedo a los hombres que le habían hecho esto, lo superaría mucho más rápido de lo que a él le había tomado hablar con normalidad.  
  
— ¿Piensas que es un buen lugar para irnos a vivir?  
  
"Hay playas nudistas" agrego en letras grande, sonriendo de forma que parecía un niño travieso.  
  
— ¿Qué? Ni loco iré a una de esas. – reclamo de inmediato, sus mejillas sonrosadas y evitando por todos los medios mirar a Jared.  
  
Peor su esposo agito el papel, en frente de su rostro... buscando que mirara lo que había escrito..." Pero... ¿Ni si quiera por mi?" e hizo uno de sus pucheritos, esos a los que no puedes negarles nada.  
  
— No, Jared. – contesto aun mas sonrojado. – ahí podrá vernos desnudos medía playa, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a mostrarme en público? — pregunto tartamudeando.  
  
“Esa es la IDEA" escribió rodando los ojos cuando Jensen le dio una mirada incrédula "el asunto... es que quiero enseñarle a todos lo que Ahora si es MIO" — y la sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro, mostrando la seriedad en sus palabras.  
  
— Oh… — era claro que había dejado a su pecoso con las palabras en la boca, con una expresión melancólica. – yo… bueno, si tu quieres vamos. — dijo con una sonrisa ligera, pero hermosa en su rostro, Jared le había dicho que era suyo y se sentía también al saber que ahora si era cierto, aunque en cierta manera siempre lo fue, solo que él no sabía cómo manejarse.  
  
Jared sonrió, ligero... admirando el modo en que las mejillas de su esposo se ponían rojas "Te amo" escribió rápidamente, para luego agregar " Pero tengo hambre, creo que voy a morir”.  
  
— Yo también, pero eres tan malo para mantener momentos tiernos, Jay. – se quejo, pellizcándole la mejilla mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj, ya el chico debía estar llegando con la entrega.  
  
Mas le valía que lo hacía en el tiempo reglamentario, Jensen no era como Jared que daba propinas, el era todo un tacaño, incluso en el trabajo lo era con sus compañeros o sus subordinados, no empezaría ahora a ser caritativo.  
  
"Lo se... le dije a Chad que el romántico siempre habías sido tu Jen" — se reía un poco mientras dejaba cada letra sobre el papel.  
  
— En eso tienes razón, aunque yo era el romántico y tú el que se volvía cursi completamente. – se defendió, tomando una silla y sentándose a un lado de Jared, antes de acariciar su amoratada mejilla con cariño. – hey, bebe, ¿peleaste con Chad?  
  
Jared se recostó en el toque, mientras su mano se movía de pronto con lentitud..."¿Por qué lo preguntas?"  
  
— Chad menciono que necesitabas saber que podías cuidarte por ti mismo ¿eso porque?—pregunto con timidez, pero decidido a recibir una respuesta, si algo había aprendido de Misha era que la sinceridad debía ser la base de toda relación.  
  
"Estúpido Chad..." escribió... buscando desviar un poco la atención de Jensen pero este simplemente asintió, como si al fin estuvieran de acuerdo en algo respecto a su amigo "Yo... temía... temo... que tu, no me aceptaras por todo lo que paso con Tom".  
  
— Cariño, ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Acaso tu no me aceptaste a mí, con todo lo que hizo ¿Por qué yo no debería?, además yo te amo, no importa que te obligara a hacer ese bastardo. – el desprecio en su voz se noto cuando se refirió al hombre que ya estaba muerto, se notaba cuanta rabia sentía, pero también lo mucho que le asustaba.  
  
"Pero... no sabes que me hizo Tom" — escribió, su pulso al hacerlo temblando.  
  
— No importa lo que sea que te haya hecho. — reafirmo con decisión. — Y además, si no quieres contármelo, está bien. — dijo con suavidad. — no necesito saber todo para saber si te quiero a mi lado, cariño.  
  
Jared recostó entonces su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jensen, mientras escribía de nuevo "Lamento haberte hecho pasar por tanto, por todos esos sustos... gracias por no dejar de buscarme" —las lagrimas mojaron un poco de la camiseta del periodista — "Y necesito mas papel"  
  
— Tranquilo, bebe, ¿Qué tal una libreta? Sería más práctico. –le dijo con la misma suavidad con la que le había tratado desde la noche. Evitando pensar en cómo su esposo se refugiaba en los brazos de la misma forma que él lo había hecho hace años.  
  
Jared asintió suavemente, justo cuando el timbre sonó y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento...a su mente venían las amenazas tanto para Jensen como para él... y siempre lo que más le asustaba era ver a su pecoso herido. Desvió la mirada de la puerta cuando observo a Jensen pagar por la pizza al repartidor, de repente hasta ese chiquillo le asustaba... solo con Jensen se sentía seguro.  
  
Intento llamar a Jensen, pero solo salió un sonido ahogado de garganta y el frunció el ceño pidiendo paciencia, a quien fuera que pudiera escucharle, salió de sus pensamientos cuando Jensen le tendió una libreta pequeña... ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando la busco para él…  
  
Luego le vio caminar a la cocina, seguramente buscando en que servir la pizza.  
  
A él no le gustaba comer Pizza en platos o siquiera con cubiertos, pero Jensen era muy quisquilloso a la hora de comer, siempre se la pasaba regañándolo por sus hábitos alimenticios y de cómo terminaba como un marrano cuando terminaba de comer pasta en salsa, aunque la verdad, nunca se molestaba en serio.  
  
"No me gusta la pizza, así" escribió para levantarse con cuidado de la silla, aun tenía un ligero temblor y temía caerse. Se lo mostro a Jensen cuando entro a la cocina, justo cuando serbia el pedazo de pizza en un plato y este le vio sorprendido, aunque más bien como atrapado en plena travesura.  
  
— Jared, comer la pizza como tú la comes no es lo adecuado. — reprendió con tono severo, dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota al momento en el que vio los ojos de cachorro aparecer en escena.  
  
"Te convenzo para todo... eres fácil Jen" escribió, mientras la pequeña sonrisa pasaba a una pequeña risa y eso era bueno, al menos podía reír.  
  
La sonrisa de Jensen fue más bien débil, y de inmediato Padalecki noto que algo iba mal con él, que a Jensen no le había caído nada bien sus palabras, y le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de que lo que estaba mal había sido el sentido de sus palabras. Llamando a Jensen "fácil" no era algo que debiera hacer.  
  
Por eso hizo un puchero triste antes de salir de la cocina con los hombros bajos, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Jensen, quien trataba de evitar por todos los medios olvidar el sabor amargo de palabras tan sencillas.  
  
— Jared… — le llamo, colocando los platos en la mesa una vez le siguió. – Hagamos un trato, — sonrió, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Jared. – el pasado para nosotros, será solo eso, pasado. ¿Te parece?  
  
Jared se quedo serio unos segundos, como buscando algo en las palabras del otro hombre, pero al final simplemente asintió, aun desanimado. Tomo su libreta, la que antes había cerrado y escribió "Desearía no recordar nada".  
  
— No digas eso, amor, sé que no todos los recuerdos son buenos, pero muchos nos permitieron regresar juntos. — le dijo con una sonrisa de esas que hacían arruguillas debajo de sus ojos. — Como el día en el que casi me hago en los pantalones porque eras demasiado alto y me hablaste tan de sospresa en el pasillo que por poco tengo un ataque cardíaco.  
  
Eso saco otra risa del arquitecto, que corrigió lo escrito en la libreta "Desearía no recordar nada de lo malo, entonces"  
  
— Bien, ahora come, es malo que la comas fría y necesitas descansar, Jared. – le dijo, dándole un tenedor que sabía el otro no usaría, porque sencillamente el no comía de esa forma, para disgusto de Jensen.  
  
Fueron cinco minutos en los que Jensen se planteo que quizás, ese bastardo de Welling no solo había abusado y traumatizado a su esposo, sino también lo había matado de hambre... por la forma en que había devorado la pizza. Aunque Misha había mencionado, que el apetito de Jared regresaría conforme las drogas desaparecieran de su sistema. Y eso, era bueno.

 

 **Capitulo 21  
La Comunicación es la clave**  
  
Tres días pasaron para que Jared pudiera volver a la normalidad, pero sin su voz, aun tenía regresiones pero las llevaba bastante bien. Mas por la mañana, cuando despertaba al lado de ese pálido cuerpo al que se aferraba con tanta necesidad, buscando sentir a Jensen lo mas que podía.  
  
Movió las piernas y acaricio el torso de Jensen, pasando sus dedos por su abdomen antes de, con una sonrisa maliciosa, moverse hacia delante y morderle el pezón a su esposo que se despertó de golpe con un gemido al sentir la humedad caricia.  
  
— Jay… — se quejo, removiéndose entre los brazos de Jared y escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del castaño.  
  
Jared gimoteo intentando llamar la atención de su esposo, principalmente porque no podía moverse muy bien por la forma en que Jensen tenía apresado su cuerpo. "Despierta ¡Ya!" exclamo en su mente, maldiciendo que su voz no saliera... necesitaba moverse, las ganas de ir al baño eran enormes.  
  
Cuando Jensen sintió la pierna entre las suyas, presionando su erección mañanera que había vuelto con regularidad desde que Jared había vuelto, pareció completamente despierto.  
  
— Jay ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto frotándose los ojos con una mano, cansando y con ganas de seguir durmiendo.  
  
— Mmm… —balbuceo —…Ajsjdiowejdsirejfek… — Balbuceo de nuevo, mientras intentaba hacer fuerza para separarse.  
  
— Oh, lo olvide, cariño. – susurro Jensen soltando su cadera y dándole un beso suave en los labios, le extrañaba, extrañaba escuchar a su ruidoso mono por la mañana, aun cuando era más silencioso, nada se comparaba con su situación ahora.  
Jensen ahogo una risa, cuando vio a su esposo salir rápidamente al baño, bastante torpe seguramente por la hora.  
Unos segundos después, regresaba y tomaba su libreta de la mesa de noche, donde la había dejado la noche anterior. "Buenos días"  
  
— Buenos días, bebe, no me despiertes así, se lindo la próxima vez. – se quejo recostándose del pecho de Jared, buscando su calor de nuevo. — no sabes lo que provocas.  
"Cachondo" replico al escribir, pese a la posición el largo de sus brazos le ayudaba a escribir con facilidad.  
  
— Solo por ti. – afirmo luego de un momento de silencio, acariciando el pecho de Jared con su mano.  
  
"Jen... Yo no, no creo que esté listo para esto" escribió algo preocupado, el miedo de que Jensen le dejara, se hacía presente, pese a las palabras de la noche anterior.  
  
— No, bebe. No te estoy presionando para eso, sabes que puedo esperar todo lo que tú necesites, tampoco quiero que te mortifiques por algo que no es indispensable para nuestra relación, amor. – susurro, siguiendo con sus caricias suaves sobre el cuerpo de su marido.  
  
"Pero... Yo quiero sentirte" un puchero en su rostro, mientras le enseñaba el papel.  
  
— No comiences, Jared. No eres un bebe. – susurro, acurrucando su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro de su novio, pero este no parecía dispuesto a dejarle dormir de nuevo.  
  
— Hmm… — pataleo un poco sobre la cama, llamando la atención de Jensen — "¡Haz algo!"  
  
— Pero dijiste que no estabas preparado. — señalo como acusándolo, pellizcando uno de sus pezones.  
  
— Mmm. – Hizo un sonido que aparentaba pensar para luego escribir "No lo estoy, pero me aburro" su esposo parecía un niño pequeño a veces.  
  
— Entonces desayunemos. – le dice Jensen, huyendo de la cama y dejando a un Jared un poco frustrado, pero con el estomago rugiendo en la cama.  
  
Esta vez sí se fuerza el editor a hacer una comida sana, Misha les ha hecho el favor de ir de compras por ellos, y traerle víveres y muchas verduras que Jared ha visto con recelo, pero que no ha podido reclamar en voz alta el porqué de su puchero enorme, del cual hasta Misha se ha reído un largo rato de él.  
  
La comida es tan nutritiva y llena de verdura por todos lados, que hacen al hombre mascullar.  
  
— Mas te vale te comas todo.  
  
Lo único que obtuvo sobre el papel blanco fue un "Grrr" que estaba seguro que era un gruñido, mientras comenzaba a comer con una mueca en el rostro.  
  
— Oh, cariño. ¿Qué harías sin mí? – pregunto aun sonriendo ante el mal humor de su esposo, sin duda seguía siendo el niño al que no le gustaban los brócolis, según le había contado la señora Padalecki.  
  
"Comería comida de verdad... helados, pizza, quizás lasaña con mucho queso" replico en el papel, sin darse cuenta que su camisa se ensucio un poco en el proceso.  
  
Lo que recibió de Jensen fue una mirada de enfado, de esas que tenía cuando Chad le hablaba por celular, y le hizo recordar aquel día en el que le lanzo su bol de perritos que había comprado en una venta de garaje no muy lejos de la casa que ambos compartían.  
  
— No, si vivieras sin mí, serías una pelota, la verdad, no sé como el imbécil de Chad no se ha muerto de un subidón de colesterol, con toda la basura que come. Pero dudo mucho que tú sigas ese mismo camino, te volverías gordo y si intentaras ver tus pies te irías de cabeza.  
  
"Exageras... No me hables" —cerro los ojos dramáticamente mientras intentaba comer, sin ver a su marido que continuaba mirándole con el mismo gesto de enfado.  
  
— Mimado. – susurro Jensen, antes de colocar una mano en su rodilla y acercarse a dejarle un beso sobre los labios, algo que venía de un Jensen más calmado.  
  
Eso saco un pequeño bufido del empresario, sobre todo cuando su corazón salto en el pecho con tan simple muestra de cariño, algo que lo abrumo... lo abrumo porque se había acostumbrado a que le tocaran por gusto, como si él fuera un objeto que no podía opinar, un objeto que tocar... y eso dolía, pero el toque de Jensen era diferente, era cariño... amor y él quería corresponder...  
  
Coloco una mano en el rostro ajeno, solo haciendo una presión para acercarlo más. Mientras su mano le acaricio la pierna levemente... quería que Jensen se sintiera bien a su lado, solo a su lado...  
  
— Jay… no deberías… — murmuro al sentir como Jared le acariciaba al mismo tiempo que él le tocaba su entrepierna. – no deberías, cariño. – estaba preocupado por su cariño.  
Jared acaricio el tórax de Jensen con su mano, unas dos veces más antes de suspirar y separarse, girándose hacía el plato que había quedado abandonado. Detestaba que sus emociones aun estuvieran tan volubles, es decir no obligaría a Jensen a nada, pero en parte se sentía obligado a ello... a tocarlo.  
  
— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta al notar el cambio tan brusco. — solo lo digo, porque no quiero obligarte o apresurarte a nada, sabes… no quiero apresurarte.  
Jared solo negó con la cabeza, sinceramente no tenía ni el mas mínimo sentido enfadarse con su esposo, no cuando sus emociones parecen tan inestables y después de todo, desde el momento en que regreso este no se había apartado de su lado. "¿Vamos a visitar a Ian?" —escribió, luego de unos minutos de silencio.  
  
— Claro, bebe, pero quiero hablar contigo de algo, antes ¿ok? — pregunto revolviéndose en su asiento, a lo que Jared asintió curioso de saber qué es lo que Jensen tenía por decirle. – cuando estuve con Misha, me dijo que uno de mis principales problemas era la comunicación… recuerdo una vez discutimos tu y yo sobre eso, fue… no mucho después que nos casamos, y me di cuenta que tenías razón, que era mi culpa que no expresara mis sentimientos por miedo y que no los compartía contigo, pero… aprendí a cambiar eso. Así que, si algo te molesta o si quieres decirme algo eres libre de hacerlo. – y Jared sabía que eran ciertas las palabras de Jensen, pese a que había algo que aun le jodía.  
  
Y era algo que él había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar, cuando a su mente no venia más que Jensen, en aquellos largos días que paso con Tom. Tomo su libreta y anoto, casi con algo de miedo. "Eso. Eso también era culpa de mi trabajo... Jen"  
  
— Debo decir que si, como parte de mi voto de confianza. – responde Jensen, manteniéndose firme ante ese sentimiento de opresión en su pecho. – pero también es mi culpa por no haberte dicho nunca cuanto me afectaba tenerte lejos, ni cuanto te necesitaba. Y eso es lo que quiero que cambiemos.  
  
—"Mas comunicación" — era difícil adivinar si era una afirmación, pero así lo supuso Jensen cuando vio como su esposo se quedaba unos minutos jugando con el lapicero que sostenía en su mano derecha... "Siento... yo, siento que crees que soy débil, se que también es culpa mía... pero es como si a veces no me dejaras avanzar por ello"  
  
— Oh… — Jensen suspiro, una sonrisa apenada apareciendo en su rostro. – no creo que seas débil, en serio no lo pienso, Jared. Pero… piensa en ti… como cuando nos conocimos, yo siempre quería salir corriendo, y tú siempre me protegías y querías saber todo… así es como estoy ahora, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, quiero cuidarte.  
  
"No me iré Jen, no me iré de tu lado" — su mirada es seria, pero esta ese brillo que tanta seguridad le dio cuando más la necesitaba. Y aun parecía hacer lo mismo.  
  
— Me gusta leer eso, pero… también hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace un tiempo ya, Jay… y… está bien si no quieres responderlo.  
Jared arqueo una ceja, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido — "¿Qué?"  
  
— ¿Por qué me perdonaste?, yo no quiero que lo mal interpretes, soy muy feliz de que lo hicieras, pero tengo esa necesidad de saber que lo hiciste por un bien.  
  
"¿Por qué Te amo?" —escribió, como si fue obvio, pero antes de que Jensen respondiera, su lapicero siguió moviéndose, callando de forma sutil las palabras del periodista "Yo... antes de mandarte al divorcio, no sabes la cantidad de veces que paso por mi cabeza perdonarte, o al menos escuchar porque lo habías hecho... pero dolía tanto, nunca me habían herido así... y yo tenía miedo, que me confirmaras con palabras que todo había sido un engaño, así que me convencí que podía olvidarte... entonces él se metió en mi camino y de pronto, nada me importaba más que mantenerte a salvo"  
  
Varias lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Jensen. Era algo que le había estado fustigando desde que este le perdono, el mismo Misha le había dicho que era tan simple el perdón como que le amaba, pero aun así, no podía creer que fuera cierto hasta ahora que Jared se lo había dicho con “palabras”.  
  
Se sintió tonto, porque él era el causante de que su marido se hubiera ido con ese maldito de Welling, pero la sonrisa de Jared ahora valía el sufrimiento. Mas cuando se refugió en su pecho, susurrando palabras.  
  
— Gracias por amarme… por darme una oportunidad de hacerlo bien… por ser el amor de mi vida.  
  
Jared tuvo que aguantar las lagrimas al sentir los brazos de Jensen rodearle, y subió su mano con algo de dificultad, enseñándole la libreta... "¿Ves que el romántico eres tú?... por eso y más te amo" — era, era tan reconfortantes estar juntos de nuevo, descubrir que Jensen siempre le amo, pese a todo.  
  
— No lo soy. – se quejo al ver las letras borrosas por sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. – tú lo eres, también el que se queja de su comida. – rebatió, limpiando sus lagrimas en la camisa de su esposo.

Ha estado nervioso desde que recibió la llamada de Jensen hace ya tres días. No tiene razón para estarlo, su ahora amante (que todavía no son novios porque ninguno ha dado el paso) no le ha cuestionado nada, pero de que ha notado su comportamiento, de eso si está seguro. Ha sido como el tonto más tonto en una sala llena de porcelana. Se ha tropezado con cada cosa en la casa, y las huidas que ha hecho ante una inminente conversación han sido tan patéticas, que seguro Morgan se sospecha de todo menos de lo que de verdad tiene miedo.  
  
Le preocupa que se comporte así, porque él no es así. Ha pasado toda su vida controlando sus emociones para que no le afecten delante de sus pacientes, que parecen haberse aumentado. Todo gracias a su estadía en el hospital y a que no es capaz de quedarse callado cuando ve el dolor asomarse en el rostro de cualquier ser humano que le rodee.  
  
Aunque su secretaria le ha suplicado que se tome unas vacaciones largas, no está seguro de hacerlo y no incluir a Morgan en el plan. Este ha ido y venido de Quántico, sin un caso del que encargarse en al menos dos semanas. Dos semanas enteras en las que estará en su casa, probablemente en bóxers y sentado frente al televisor viendo algún programa de esos con rating para mayores de 21.  
  
El solo pensar en el le hace removerse en el asiento del auto, pensando en cómo será cuando llegue, no puede negar que sigue enfadado, Morgan le debe una escoba nueva y seguridad en sus ventanas reforzadas. Y por supuesto una taza nueva, y una cama de acero, porque a este ritmo, acabarían con ella de tanto follar.  
  
El sexo era algo de lo cual había tenido que aprender a bloquear mientras trabajaba, porque si no lo hacía acabaría llamando al imbécil de Jeff para que se lo hiciera contra lo primero que encontraba. Para él, antes de conocer al imbécil, estaba pasando por una andropausia que colocaba al sexo al último en su lista de necesidades, y de que ahora no podía vivir sin él.  
  
Era casi como volver a la adolescencia, a esa etapa en que no puedes pensar en nada mas que no sea, restregarte contra cualquier cosa, o en su caso abrirse de piernas... ¡joder! — que él ni siquiera fue así de joven, siempre fue demasiado maduro e inteligente para su edad... nunca considero muy sano, saciarse sin pensar luego en las consecuencias, pero Jeff...—como le llamaba mentalmente en su cabeza— hacía que sentir, fuera un nivel totalmente nuevo para él...  
  
Se sonroja cuando apaga el auto, cuando está en el estacionamiento de siempre... pero pensando en algo nuevo. Aun no quiere admitir que tan colado esta por el hombre, pese a que cree que incluso, Martin, su paciente que se evade de la realidad porque la considera aburrida... debe haber notado.  
  
Lo peor, es que ya es bastante torpe... cuando esta el policía a su alrededor, como para ponerse peor por todo el asunto de la llamada. Que lo tiene de los nervios.  
Ni siquiera se da cuenta en qué momento se movió desde el auto, a la puerta de su apartamento solo sabe que esta abriéndola y saludando. Así de sumido esta en sus pensamientos.  
  
—Ya Llegue...  
  
No es por el peligro que pueda correr Morgan que le aterra decirle, sino por lo que pueda pasarle a Jared, su paciente. Es por el por quien teme, pues tiene claro que si se lo dice al imbécil, este terminara lanzándose sobre el criminal como el animal que es.  
  
No le extraña nada verlo en la cocina, tal y como lo ha predicho, el sonido de la tv, y los apretados bóxers junto con el velludo pecho al descubierto le dice que si, en efecto Jeff no estaba haciendo nada más que ver la tv y acabar con las existencias del refrigerador.  
  
— Hey. ¿Trajiste algo de comer?  
  
— Comida China... — murmuro levantando el paquete en el aire.  
  
— ¿De nuevo? Comenzare a pensar mal de tu obsesión. — se quejo el policía, adelantándose y tomando la bolsa entre sus manos para luego regresar a la tv, aunque antes de alcanzar el sofá pareció recordar algo que causo una sonrisa macabra en sus labios.  
  
Se dio la vuelta, acercándose a Misha que lo vio, desconfiado de lo que planeaba, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Morgan le estaba tomando en brazos, cargándolo hasta el sofá. Su portafolio termino en el suelo, mientras el dejaba ir un grito entre sorprendido y asustado.  
  
Su traje arrugándose con el inesperado movimiento.  
  
—Hey — se quejo — Tengo cara de saco de patatas ¿O qué?  
  
— No, diría que sí, pero entonces no tendríamos sexo esta noche. – le respondió Morgan, dejándolo suavemente en el sofá antes de sentarse a su lado y volver su atención a la comida. – Pareces mas gruñón que de costumbre.  
  
Se gano una mirada incrédula casi de inmediato. No estoy gruñón, yo nunca soy gruñón... ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy gruñón? ¿O que debería tener motivos para estarlo?  
  
— ¿Tratas así a todos tus pacientes y eres el mejor del condado? En que insano mundo sucede eso, ¿eh? Porque en mi opinión nada humilde me volvería más loco escuchándote. — Le responde Morgan, una sonrisa de come mierda en su rostro, mientras se recuesta en el sofá.  
  
— Eres un imbécil — refunfuño como un niño, cruzándose de brazos — ¿Y tu como sabes que soy el mejor del condado...? pensé que se te había pasado la etapa de investigarme, que no soy un criminal ¡Joder! Para que sepas hasta en donde compro comida...  
  
—Hey, ¿De dónde viene toda esa mierda? — Morgan esta vez sí le ve, y Misha no retrocede, es algo que le sigue gustando del hombre, no es capaz de doblegarse enteramente a él. — No te investigue, solo fue un comentario que le escuche al chico Ackles hace no mucho. Y todo el mundo sabría donde compras comida si leen la etiqueta del envase, ¿Ves? — Señalo alzando el envase de comida china y mostrando las letras rosadas que este contenía. — Baja tus defensas.  
  
Esta vez, hizo que Misha abriera los ojos sorprendido, Morgan tenía razón... estaba a la defensiva y eso solo hizo que un sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.  
  
—Yo... lo siento — murmuro desviando la mirada. — Es decir, creo... — una risa nerviosa se escapo de sus labios. — que me iré a cambiar de ropa...  
  
— Seguro, vuelve cuanto antes, creo que pasaran una buena película porno esta noche. — le dice, palmeándole el culo cuando Misha se levanta del sofá, recibiendo un quejido a cambio.  
  
— Si tu definición de caliente, es nuevamente dos mujeres una encima de la otra, solo uno se calentara esta noche. — musito irónicamente, antes de caminar hacía su habitación... la de ambos, y su corazón late fuerte... con solo pensarlo.  
  
No sabe porque Morgan no le ha preguntado qué le pasa... quizás no lo ha notado. Tan pronto ese pensamiento llega a su cabeza, le parece tan absurdo que tiene que reír, el hombre es policía, por supuesto que tiene que haberlo notado.  
  
Mas desde su pequeño ataque de pánico hace minutos, ha sido tan idiota que por poco le ha dado por pegarse la cabeza con la puerta. Suspira ruidosamente mientras se desviste, sintiéndose más incomodo que nunca, al pensar que quizás le toque otra noche movida, porque esta mañana se ha levantando tan temprano que a Morgan no le ha dado tiempo de despedirle.  
  
Se resguarda en el baño, echándole el pestillo a la puerta, solo para ocultarse de Jeff y cualquier intención que tenga de follarle bajo el agua caliente, no es que no lo disfrute, solo necesita más tiempo a solas últimamente, solo para aclararse en lo que quiere.  
  
Se siente tan fresco cuando sale de debajo del agua, que solo se coloca unos pantaloncillos cortos, y una camisa de los Mavericks.  
  
Y el agua caliente ha hecho maravillas en él, como un masaje... de esos que te sacan absolutamente hasta el más mínimo mal. Así que un poco más tranquilo se deja caer en la cama, aspirando el olor de Morgan entre sus sabanas... se detiene tan pronto ese pensamiento llega a su cabeza — Parezco quinceañera— musito frunciendo el seño, pero no tiene tiempo a analizarse a si mismo porque el teléfono suena y su corazón brinca, pensando que puede ser Jensen y por ningún motivo quiere que Morgan conteste, y vaya a enterarse de algo, así que sale corriendo hacía la sala como desquiciado.  
  
— Wow, chico, ten cuidado y te caes. — exclamo Jeffrey al verse apartado del teléfono, metiéndose Misha en medio de la mesita de la sala y el fuerte cuerpo de Morgan que quedo apresado contra él, su miembro erecto — porque el maldito no le había esperado para ver la tan "afamada" porno — entre sus glúteos.  
  
— Jeff — gruño con el teléfono entre manos aun sonando pero él se había quedado de piedra al sentir el miembro duro tan cerca — No soy un chico... ¡Oh...! ¿Si? — dijo al contestar el teléfono, cuando este regreso a su mente por supuesto.  
  
— ¿No eres un chico? — susurro a su oído Jeff, dejando un beso sobre su cuello antes de separarse de él y dejarlo solo al teléfono para alivio del psicólogo.  
  
Misha le vio con odio, antes de concentrarse en la llamada...resulto, que si era Jensen, pero solo para decirle que Jared estaba más tranquilo y contarle de su conversación, nada sobre algún ataque más y se encontró a si mismo susurrando cuando le pregunto a Jensen, sobre ello.  
  
— Si, ¿Seguro?... bien, adiós, suerte en el hospital...  
  
— ¿El chico Ackles? — pregunto Jeff, viéndole apoyado en la pared detrás de Misha que dio un respingo cuando le noto tan cerca, con esa mirada serena que no auguraba nada bueno. — ¿Como le está yendo a su chico?

Lo más patético del asunto... fue el brinco que pego en el suelo, como si hubiera sido atrapado en una trastada — Pues... Jared está bien — dijo luego de asentir — Aun continua sin poder hablar, pero es parte...de...— se detuvo al segundo en que se dio cuenta de que sus mente no pensaba muy bien estando nerviosa.  
  
— ¿No habla? — Pregunto con una ceja alzada el policía. — ¿Por qué no habla? —cuestiono, dejando al psicólogo aun más nervioso, había metido la pata y no sabía cómo sacarla.  
  
— Porque... — el nunca había sido bueno mintiendo, ni siquiera podía ocultar cuando tenía cinco años que se había comido la paleta de su primo — El... se... ¿Golpeo la cabeza?  
  
— ¿Con que? — replico, y es que Morgan disfrutaba verle así de nervioso, con las defensas bajas y al borde de lo que parecía ser un colapso mental, porque no conseguía una mentira. Por un momento se pregunto si era por esto que Misha no tenía pareja.  
  
— Con... con... es que, el bajaba las escaleras — dijo rodando los ojos, todo su lenguaje corporal decía que era una mentira y él ni siquiera se enteraba — y resbalo y se golpeo... con una maceta...  
  
— Una maceta. — repitió Morgan, ocultando la sonrisa que quería dejar mostrar. — ¿Qué forma tenía esa maceta? ¿Lucia así? — pregunto alzando su puño cerrado.  
  
Sin duda los nervios y los intentos de mentir ponían al psicólogo también algo lento... porque se quedo mirando el puño, unos segundos tratando de entender lo que le decía su pareja —¿Lo sabes? — chillo, sorprendido.  
  
— ¿Saber qué? — replico Morgan, separándose de la pared y caminando de nuevo al sofá. — me refiero a saber que exactamente, ¿ocultabas algo más de mi, Misha?  
  
— Noooo… — negó acercándose —¿Por qué te ocultaría algo? ¡Yo no tengo nada que ocultar! —sus manos se movían de un lado a otro — Digo... Yo...  
  
— Eres un desastre. ¿Realmente pensaste que no me enteraría? ¿Yo? — pregunto señalándose asimismo, pero lo que no entraba en la mente de Misha era porque el hombre no estaba buscando su arma y saliendo del apartamento de inmediato... o porque no lo había hecho antes.  
  
— Era una vaga esperanza — musito dejándose caer el sofá —¿Por qué... porque no estás tratando de cazar los culos de esos secuaces de Welling?  
  
— Porque... ya se fueron. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — algún otro agente se encargara de ellos... y realmente son gente que esta... digamos en otro escalón. Si me involucro, no solo estoy muerto yo. Si es que entiendes lo que digo.  
  
— Jared y Jensen, también. — musito dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro contrario. Sin saber, que las palabras del policía eran más hacía dirigidas hacia él.  
  
— Si. — Morgan suspiro, tomando el control remoto y subiendo el volumen a la película pornográfica para luego tomar su comida de la mesa y comenzar a alimentar su aun hambriento estomago con lo que parecía ser el segundo envase.  
  
— Jeff — murmuro Misha, de pronto quería la atención del policía frente a él, así que empezó a dejar besos por su hombro.  
  
— ¿Qué? — pregunto sin verle por un momento, antes de apartar la mirada del sexo lésbico y conseguirse con los ojos azules. — ¿La película te excito?  
  
— Solo quiero sentirte... a mi lado — con sus mismas palabras Misha comprendió que también había tenido miedo que el policía se enfrascara en un caso que le alejara de él, que le hiciera irse de la cuidad, que le dejara solo de nuevo.  
  
— Ya estoy a tu lado. — es la respuesta, un poco temblorosa del policía antes de que se incline y le bese, lento solo los primeros segundos para luego volverse demandante junto con la mano que aprieta detrás de la nuca del psicólogo, pidiéndole más.  
  
Y Misha se lo da, abriendo su boca e invitándole a entrar, sintiendo a Morgan de pronto por todas partes, pero principalmente sus fuertes manos... aquellas que aunque no le diga le gustan tanto — No te vayas — murmuro cuando el policía empezó a sacar suspiros de su cuello, una vez había liberado su boca.  
  
Había una sola respuesta para eso, una que Morgan no quería darle bajo ninguna circunstancia, una para la que ambos quizás aun no estuvieran preparados, pero quería escucharla de todas formas, mientras se dejaba recostar en el sofá, con sus piernas abiertas, recibiendo las caricias duras que su amante le proporcionaba. Pellizcando sus pezones entre sus dedos y dejando moretones por todo su cuello.  
  
— Por favor — eran jadeos, jadeos agónicos que dejaba ir conforme sentía los dientes del otro hombre cerrarse con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, como su piel era blanca quedaba una fuerte marca, una que le hacía preguntarse que era la manía del oficial de marcarle...  
  
Probablemente tenía que ver con la sensación de poseerle, de demostrarle al mundo que por fin algo le pertenecía, pero era difícil analizar a Morgan cuando le ponía en esta situación, con sus piernas abiertas y la polla del policía restregándose de arriba abajo por su entrada, que solo estaba protegida por un trozo de tela nada delgado e inútil.  
Se había puesto demasiado duro en cuestión de segundos, sentía un calor exagerado correr por su cuerpo así que se encontró así mismo, suspirando cuando algo del liquido pre seminal de ese hombre cayó sobre algo de piel descubierta.  
  
— Oh Jeff, oh...  
  
No tenía escape en los brazos del hombre, no cuando este le manipulo con tanta facilidad para ponerlo a cuatro patas sobre el sofá, obligándolo a sostenerse de sus temblorosas extremidades, sin palabra alguna. No escuchar la voz de Jeff le molestaba, porque le gustaba que le dijera lo mucho que disfrutaba del sexo con él, o cualquier guarrada que deseara decirle cuando le tenía a punto de caramelo  
  
No tuvo tiempo de reclamar cuando una mano se introdujo dentro de sus pantalones, tomando su erección entre sus manos, para comenzar a acariciarle a un ritmo vertiginoso, pasando el pulgar por debajo de la punta, tocando las venas que sobresalían de su miembro para acabar en un suave apretón en sus testículos que le hizo enterrar la cabeza entre los cojines del sofá.  
  
Pero no en vano era alguien terco.  
  
—Jeff...dime algo. — reclamo entre varios jadeos, que casi no dejaban entrever lo que trataba de decir y con cada caricia, con cada apretón de esas fuertes y ásperas manos encima suyo, no podía evitar que su cuerpo se abriera de piernas e incluso su trasero se levantara hacía Morgan.  
  
Todo era hacía él, todo... y de pronto estaba asustado por el mutismo del hombre detrás suyo.  
  
— ¿Qué quieres que diga? — susurro a su oído, la voz masculina haciéndole estremecerse todo en las manos del hombre más viejo, que tenía en su mano libre su propia erección fuera de sus bóxers que había bajado lo suficiente para sacarla de ellos.  
  
Su corazón hablo por primera vez, adelantándose a su razón.  
  
— Que te quedaras... que no te iras...  
  
— ¿Por qué debería? — pregunta, el que no vea su expresión hace al psicólogo más vulnerable a sus palabras, y por supuesto, tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho esfuerzo cuando Morgan esta colando su mano con la que se masturbaba antes y tocando su entrada con insana pasión.  
  
— Jeff— pretende que suene como queja pero, no, solo sale en ese tono, sale entre un medio suspiro al sentir como los dedos del policía disfrutan conocer cada tramo de su entrada, abrirle al mismo tiempo que buscan probar que tan elástico es...— Porque... yo... por favor  
  
— ¿Por favor? Tú eres quien debe decirlo. — le dice con malicia esta vez, dejando de tocarlo y dejándolo sobre el sofá unos segundos en los que piensa que Jeff se ha rendido y le ha dejado, pero se equivoca.  
  
El hombre solo se tomaba su tiempo para quitarse la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo y luego hacer lo mismo con él, haciéndole chillar cuando le da de nuevo la vuelta en el sofá, dejando que observe todo su majestuoso cuerpo desnudo.  
  
No se detiene a pensar lo que hace cuando estira una mano, enredando sus dedos en el vello de ese pecho que se expone ante él, bajando su mano con lentitud y disfrutando de cada trozo de piel caliente, de los delineados abdominales y las caderas altas, que solo le hacen más apetecible.  
  
No solo sus fuertes hombros y sus gruesos músculos le hacen endurecer mas, sino la polla que resalta en el hombre, gruesa y larga como todo el, llena de vellos oscuros a su alrededor, y con una gota de liquido pre seminal bajando de ella.  
  
Morgan es lo que se puede decir un hombre absolutamente deseable, en su cabeza sustituye ese adjetivo por uno más directo, por uno que es el reflejo de sus pensamientos. El necesita a ese hombre, lo quiere... pero como decirlo, cuando conoce el récord de parejas de ese policía — récord heterosexual — para colmo, y si no se quedo con ellas, como piensa que lo hará con él.  
  
Eso lo hace cerrar los labios, y detener lo que su boca quería decir... la razón de porque quiere que se quede.  
  
Morgan toma sus rodillas y las abre, el se deja, observándola sonrisa de arrogancia al verle tan duro, por el.  
  
—¿Por qué soy yo quien debe decirlo? — susurro.  
  
— Porque eres tu quien tiene que creérselo... — le dice, aunque deja la frase a medías, para obligarle a sostenerse las piernas, dejando su agujero rodeado de cortos vellos a la vista, es allí donde quiere tener la lengua Jeff en lugar de estar hablando, pero chinchar la mente del psicólogo es tan divertido que es capaz de dejarle aun más duro. —...Porque eres tu quien no confía.  
  
Cuando termina de hablar, usa su dedo pulgar para acariciar el arrugado musculo, pasándolo de arriba abajo y observando como este se contrae bajo el, es obvio que no está preparado y aun así, Misha desea que le folle de una vez.  
  
—Hazlo. —gruñe cuando siente el dedo entrar, girar un poco y volver a salir. Repitiendo el movimiento varias veces.  
  
Se preguntaba con que tanta esperanza estaba esperando Morgan que dijera algo, si realmente le importaba y si lo decía, si no se ganaría con ello varias burlas.  
  
— Vamos, ¿Quieres que te folle? — le pregunta chupando su dedo corazón e introduciéndolo sin mucho preámbulo, dejando que su otra mano vuelva al pene de Misha, dolorosamente duro. — no me hagas aburrir.  
  
— ¿Es aburrido, follarme? —pregunto ganándose una risa ajena al mismo tiempo que el suspiraba levemente, al sentir la fuerte mano ajena encima.  
  
— Es aburrido que siempre seas la víctima. — le dice, la misma sonrisa maliciosa de hace un rato mostrándose en su rostro cuando al girar su dedo Misha se remueve, queriendo mas, pero no va a darle más, quizás no se está cansando, pero teme que todo se vuelva igual de molesto que con sus anteriores esposas.  
  
Por eso le gusta joderle tanto, delineando con su dedo índice esa vena sobresaliente que va desde sus testículos hasta el orificio rezumarte de liquido, donde hace presión a propósito, arrancando un gemido y un estremecimiento del cuerpo bajo el suyo, que sigue las caricias de su mano, tanto las internas como las que le propina al miembro húmedo en su propio liquido pre seminal.  
  
Misha no contesta, confundido de lo que quiere decir Morgan con aquello...así que decide que arriesgarse un poco, quizás no sea tan mala idea. Coloca sus manos en el pecho ajeno, haciéndole para atrás, puede ver la confusión en el rostro del policía y el solo sonríe travieso cuando le hace caer de nuevo a sofá, sus piernas quedan abiertas... justo como las necesita para hacer lo que tiene en mente  
  
Su lengua empieza a pasearse casi de inmediato por el miembro ajeno, y debe admitir que su sabor hace que cierre los ojos, sintiendo como se estremece su cuerpo.  
  
No es la primera vez que se la chupa a alguien, ya ha tenido muchas parejas antes, aunque las pueda contar con los dedos, por supuesto, pero hay algo diferente en chupársela a este hombre.  
  
Es casi como si con cada lamida que deja por el grueso tronco, empezando desde sus redondos y llenos testículos hasta terminar en la cabeza con forma de hongo — ancha en la punta y delgada en la base —, es como un signo de adoración al policía, que le ve desde el otro extremo del sofá, con una lujuria tan oscura que le causa escalofríos, por eso prefiere cerrar sus ojos, para no enfrentarse a él, no cuando se siente tan vulnerable, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Solo quiere una venganza.  
  
Hace círculos sobre la punta, recogiendo con su lengua el líquido que ahí se acumulaba, su lengua queda blanca y es obsceno como se la lleva a la boca y traga, traga bajo una mirada demasiado atenta para ser sano. Y de inmediato da pequeñas lametones a la punta, como si de un pequeño perro se tratara y cierra sus labios con fuerza sobre esta, tan pronto siente las gruesas manos de Morgan tomar su culo y empezar a jugar con él.  
  
— ¿Te gusta? ¿Chupar y recibir? — le dice Morgan, acariciando con una mano su cabeza, solo con la intención de hacer que mas de su miembro entre en la boca de Collins. — es tan tu, que quieras hacer todo a la vez. — se ríe, succionando dos dedos en su boca luego para introducirlos en el ya abierto ano.  
  
Saca un quejido sorprendido del psicólogo — Si... me gusta chupar y recibir — susurro relajando su garganta, de forma que el miembro ajeno empezó a entrar de forma lenta. Lo que más le jodía era que Morgan tenía razón, estaba increíblemente caliente a estar abierto en ambas lados.  
  
— Puta. Siempre queriendo por más. — susurra, moviendo sus dos dedos adentro y afuera del estrecho agujero, que se dilata con facilidad, es por el hecho de que llevan follando todos estos días seguidos, en la mañana y en la noche antes de ir a dormir, el cuerpo de Misha le conoce y sabe que lo que ahora tiene en la boca es demasiado grande así que debe relajarse, por eso también la facilidad de hacerle suyo.  
  
Y justo cuando Misha logra que la punta del miembro que chupa, acaricie su garganta, sus ojos se quedan prendados casi de inmediato de los ajenos, trasmitiendo de inmediato muchas cosas, placer — cada vez que esos dedos empujan dentro de él — y quizás, quizás amor... aquello que tanto cuesta decir con palabras.  
  
Ver a Morgan mientras hace lo que hace es tan intenso que todo su cuerpo se estremece con ganas de correrse sobre el sofá, ese que hasta ahora es virgen de cualquier fluido sexual, y que no le extraña que el imbécil haya querido hacérselo aquí.  
  
— ¿Mas?  
No puede contestar y el imbécil lo sabe, así que se limita a asentir... aun con el miembro adentro y tan mínimo movimiento saca un suspiro al policía, que empuja de pronto, haciendo que tenga que hacer un esfuerzo para no ahogarse, aparte de que parece que este ha encontrado su próstata y esta rosándola levemente. Ese hombre planea volverlo loco.  
  
— Jesús, me gusta eso... — susurra en aprobación, lamiéndose los labios antes de probar de nuevo, embistiendo sus caderas en la boca de su amante, escuchando sus sonidos de asfixia pero ninguno de protesta, nada tan bueno como follarse una boca como la de Misha.  
  
Pasan así, varios segundos perdidos entre los suspiros de ambos, entre succiones y empujones, entre palabras que no se dicen.  
  
Misha se hace atrás y la gruesa polla abandona su boca lentamente, pero se detiene en el punto en que su boca queda conectada contra la punta, donde empieza jugar con ella, dando pequeños lametones que dejan temblando al otro hombre.  
  
—Jeff... házmelo...  
  
Quizás no las palabras que el policía venia esperando desde que su amante trajo a colación la conversación, pero sin duda unas que causaron que su miembro saltara, golpeando la barbilla de el de ojos azules, que le dio una mirada traviesa antes de embestir contra sus dos dedos aun dentro de su cuerpo.  
  
— ¿Aquí o en la cama?  
  
— En la cama — susurro dejando ir por completo la polla ajena, justo luego de acariciarla un poco más.  
  
— Ok... vamos... — murmuro el agente, poniéndose de pie a duras penas, y dejando que Misha se levantara por su cuenta, cosa que le tomo un poco más, debido a sus piernas temblorosas.  
  
Jeff apago todo en la casa, dejando que su amante se dirigiera a la cama, acariciando su espalda como si de una embarazada se tratara, haciéndole reír cuando le alcanzo a mitad del pasillo, sin haber llegado aún a su habitación. Repitiendo el movimiento de hace un rato, lo tomo entre brazos, esta vez cada parte del cuerpo de Misha chocando con su cuerpo también desnudo, el toque era tan intimo que no pudo evitar detenerse a mitad de pasillo para apoyarlo contra la pared y robarle un beso, uno en el que uso su lengua para acariciar el paladar del hombre y mordisquear su labio inferior.  
  
Y Misha jadeo sorprendido, o al menos eso intento pues, Morgan de pronto parece tener un fetiche con su boca. No para de robar besos pequeños de ella y él se siente en el cielo, de pronto, seguro... querido y dios ya no puede evitarlo más — Te quiero — susurro, sus ojos azules más vulnerables que nunca... tanto por el peso de sincerarse como del miedo.  
  
Es fuerte para ambos, recibir palabras que en tan corto tiempo se han vuelto tan significativas para ambos, que pese al mal primer paso que dieron cuando se conocieron, ahora se necesitaban con tanta pasión y frenesí que no podían comparar lo que sentían con cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido antes en cualquier Relación anterior.  
  
Pero hay un orgullo aun en pie, y es el del policía, que se mantiene estático, hundiéndose en esos pozos azules como el mar, que le ven asustado, pero también con una sombra de aquello que ha dicho.  
  
Misha tiene que reconocer que el miedo se empieza a transformar en decepción al ver que Morgan ni siquiera ha parpadeado un segundo antes sus palabras. Quita la vista de los ojos ajenos y de pronto no solo se siente herido, sino también estúpido... es decir, el policía debe estar pensando que se acaba de ganar otra loca enamorada de él, como sus esposas.  
  
Cuando se quiere dar cuenta esta sobre la boca ajena, besándolo con fuerza, dispuesto a que eso dejen de ser caricias lentas y pasen a ser salvajes, si él no siente nada esto no tiene que ser nada más que sexo.  
  
Y es así, Morgan le quita/roba el aire con sus besos cuando comienza a devolvérselos, introduciendo su lengua hasta el fondo y jugando con la suya como el experto que es besando.  
  
Le deja si aire, y le lleva en brazos a la cama, como una doncella, evita pensar en ello, pero le gusta que le trate así, rudo y a la vez tan delicado, mordiéndole el cuello, mientras el cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de imaginar que no ha dicho eso.  
  
Debería parar esto, toda su mente le dice que se detenga... pero quizás esta noche quiere eso, una despedida, algo rudo... algo que mañana le dé el valor que necesita para decirle a ese hombre que se valla. Y solo pensarlo, su corazón se resquebraja... pero no es ni la primera vez ni la última que pasara, ya lo superara.  
  
Jadeo, cuando sintió otro mordisco en su cuello y Morgan esta tomándose mucho tiempo.  
  
—Hazlo —exige.  
  
— No. — la respuesta le extraña en su totalidad. — hay demasiado qué hacer con el cuerpo de mi nuevo novio. — susurro mordiendo su cuello y dejando una marca que quedaría allí por días.  
  
El grito ahogado de Misha fue casi tan encantador como sus anteriores palabras, cuando abrió las piernas, dejando que el cuerpo desnudo de Morgan quedara totalmente sobre el suyo.  
  
Esta seguro que su expresión debe ser bastante única en este momento, porque Morgan tiene esa sonrisita en el rostro que dice "Soy lo mejor del mundo”, mientras que el empieza a temblar peor que antes... su corazón esta desbocado y cierra los ojos con fuerza, por nada del mundo dejara que el otro hombre vea como se han llenado de una capa cristalina que solo los hace mas azules de lo que normalmente son.  
  
En un movimiento rápido — que está seguro que el policía ha permitido — está sobre Morgan, empezando a dejar besos por su cuello. Disfrutando de todo ese cuerpo para el solo... su novio, su novio, suyo.  
  
Y sabe que aun no es suficiente, porque ha descubierto que es un egoísta, y que lo quiere todo para él y aunque Morgan se niegue a dárselo el va a tomarlo por la fuerza, porque es lo que quiere, sentirlo y follarselo hasta que le duelan las piernas de tanto cabalgarlo, pero es lo que desea, porque se lo ha dicho tan rápido, tan salido de la nada y su corazón sigue latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, esperando a que cuando el acto termina, el policía tenga las bolas de decirle que le ama igual.  
  
Por eso a empezando a mover su culo con toda la mala intención sobre el miembro de su compañero... novio, como el mismo le acaba de llamar, disfrutando de como el constante movimiento deja húmedas sus glúteos y saca suspiros ajenos de aquellos labios que no para de verle fascinado, como si le gustaran verle tan desesperado. Y se levanta de pronto, apoyándose con dificultad en sus brazos pero de manera que la punta quede alineada, casi igual que sus ojos y justo entonces, sedea caer.  
  
Deja que la polla entre en el, quemando sus entrañas con su calor, haciéndole irradiar deseo por comenzar a sentirla moviéndose. Nunca ha sido tan atrevido como ahora, cuando afianza su agarre en los hombros de Morgan y mueve sus caderas de adelante hacía atrás.  
  
El jodido policía está quieto, dejándole hacer... como si le gustara ver lo que él ambos saben que es una desesperación por sentirlo y es así, empieza a suspirar una y otra vez sintiendo el calor golpear con cada una de sus paredes internas y lloriquea cuando siente la punta deja ir liquido dentro de su culo, es caliente y húmedo. Perfecto.  
  
—Oh Jeff...  
  
— Móntame... quiero verte hacerlo. — le susurra, subiendo sus manos rudas por su pecho, hasta dejarlas sobre sus costillas, donde aprieta, levantándole solo un centímetros y dejando que el psicólogo se deje caer sobre él.  
  
Y lo hace, se deja caer y el sonido que hace al hacerlo, hace que un obsceno sonido retumbe en la habitación. Pero Misha no quiere pensar, no quiere nada más que estar cerca de ese hombre y sus piernas se levantan entonces, dejándose caer de nuevo y de nuevo — Oh mierda, sí si  
  
Lo hace rápido, tan rápido que su polla golpea el abdomen del agente, dejando un rastro caliente en la piel tostada, uno que se combinaba con el líquido que comenzaba a chorrear en sus entrañas. Se sentía tan delicioso pese a que el ardor de la penetración era intenso debido a la poca lubricación, y a la falta de un condón que solía aparecer en acción cuando Misha tenía la capacidad de pensar durante el sexo, pero que hoy solo había una cosa que invadía su mente, y eso era el hombre bajo suyo.  
  
— No...no Ahhh, Jeff —lloriquea casi hasta con lagrimas en los ojos cuando siente como el otro hombre tomo la punta de su polla entre sus dedos y al estrujar como lo hace, provoca que se venga de pronto, de forma caliente y abundante sobre su estomago.  
  
El placer es demasiado y se deja caer, enterrando su nariz en el corto cabello azabache de su ahora novio, respirando sexo y recibiendo el mismo olor de el hombre que le recuesta en la cama sin salirse de él.  
  
— Este es solo el comienzo, así que mejor vas preparándote para que siga follandote ese deliciosos culo.  
  
—¿Estas loco?— pregunto con la respiración agitada — Tengo sueño — aseguro aguantando la risa, ni siquiera el mismo se lo creía.  
  
— No tengo problemas si quieres dormir... — le susurra Morgan antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja. — siempre he querido ver cuánto resiste alguien que lo follen mientras duermen... serás un buen sujeto... de prueba... — jadeo en su oído, embistiendo en el interior que se estrechaba para causarle más placer.

 

  


**Capitulo 22  
Respirando de Nuevo**  
  
Era tarde ya, casi las cinco, afuera caía una llovizna y no había rastros del sol en ese cielo nublado. A veces se preguntaba como diablos es que el clima lograba igual su estado de ánimo. Le pasaba desde pequeño, cuando peleaba con su hermana en Navidad o con su padre porque no le dejaba tocar la guitarra a medianoche. De la nada el clima cambiaba y se volvía tempestuoso.  
  
Aunque claro está que no fue su culpa el tornado que tuvo que vivir en Kansas City hace ya muchos años, el recuerdo le da escalofríos y le hace removerse en la silla. Misha se ha burlado de él en la mañana cuando le ha dicho que se le pondría plano el culo como siguiera allí, que tenía que moverse, darle espacio a los amigos de Ian, que eran muchos, incluyendo las ancianas del ancianato donde su novio era voluntario algunos domingos o las chicas del reformatorio.  
  
Había un montón de gente que le conocía, y que quería su espacio con el chico, pero a veces le era difícil dejarlo con desconocidos, y eso dolía, porque ver a toda esa gente, le hacía sentir desconectado de él, como si no le conociera en realidad, y por supuesto, le recordaba lo mucho que le faltaba por conocer.  
  
Era tan depresivo, que seguramente lucia patético a los ojos de la mujer que acababa de entrar, cabello castaño, con algunas hebras blancas, amarrado en una coleta de caballo, y con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.  
  
— Leiah. – susurro, dándose cuenta de que la mujer de verdad estaba allí y no era su imaginación. Su llegada solo le anunciaba aun mas lo tarde que era.  
  
— ¿Cómo sigue? — su voz era suave, casi la de una persona que está cansada de luchar, de la vida, pero a su vez que se mantenía por una extraña razón que él no lograba comprender. Sus ojos, estaban rojos, claro indicio de que había estado llorando, pero en este poco infierno que había compartido con aquella mujer se había dado cuenta que mostrarse débil, no era precisamente de su agrado.  
  
Al igual que su novio, aunque Ian había superado esa etapa... junto a él— eso solo lo hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y recordar todo lo que el e Ian habían pasado juntos, y como estaba en riesgo de perderle... el nudo de su garganta parecía haberse instalado a vivir en ella, era molesto, sentirse tan a la deriva, sin poder hacer nada y sabía que la mujer frente a él compartía el sentimiento.  
  
— Sigue igual... — respondió, manteniendo la calma, pese a los recuerdos que pasaban por su mente, solo un resoplido tembloroso delato, que el era quien seguía igual de adolorido. Mas con el sueño que le invadía, le hacía sentir con un pie fuera del edificio. — ¿lograste comer algo?  
  
Un sonido pensativo salió de los labios de la mujer.  
  
— Si te refieres con algo, a la comida de la cafetería, entonces sí. — contesto arrugando la nariz graciosamente para luego sentarse cerca de Ian, al otro extremo de la cama. — Sabes Christian... — murmuro la mujer pensativa — Nunca pensé que mi pequeño encontraría a alguien con quien estuviera dispuesto a casarse, de pequeño lo negaba... gracias, gracias por enseñarle lo que es el amor... y sacarlo del abismo donde se estaba hundiendo. — agradeció la mujer, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Ian, acariciándola con cariño.  
  
El músico no hizo más que suspirar, la pregunta estaba allí de nuevo, retumbando en su cabeza como martillos de guerra, y más ahora cuando la mujer parecía recordar el pasado, algo que aparentemente había estado evitando desde que se conocieron. Pero había algo en sus palabras de ahora que eran una petición muda a que el reclamara la verdad.  
  
— ¿Por qué nunca pudo hacer nada por él?  
Sonrió, sonrió cuando escucho la pregunta porque, Christian tenía el derecho a hacerla y ella la responsabilidad de responderla.  
  
— No quiero justificarme, sinceramente nada lo haría, el daño está hecho, por ello pues pensar lo que quieras, estás en tu derecho. — tomo aire y cerró los ojos unos segundos, buscando las palabras. — En aquel entonces era una chiquilla, mis padres habían muerto y al inicio, el padre de Ian era simplemente encantador... todo cambio luego de que seis meses después de casarnos, el empezó a golpearme — hizo un sonido irónico antes de continuar. — Pese a eso, cuando supo que estaba embarazada se detuvo, parecía importarle mucho nuestro hijo o eso quise creer, pero luego de que Ian naciera, empezó de nuevo... no solo eran golpes, eran sus palabras... yo, el me hacía sentir como una inútil... muchas veces pensé en separarme, llevarme a Ian conmigo pero no tenía estudios, por lo tanto mucho menos un trabajo, estaba atada. — su vista se desvió al cuerpo que estaba en la cama, parecía tan débil...tan pequeño.  
  
—Alrededor del cumpleaños nueve de Ian, este… comenzó a desarrollarse de manera hermosa, llamaba la atención de cualquiera y eso molestaba a su padre, pero no me di cuenta que también llamaba la atención de él... no lo note entonces, fueron los gritos de mi niño una noche... en que se suponía que veía una película con su padre, cuando me di cuenta de lo demente y enfermo que estaba ese hombre, quizás yo también... porque me paralice, si intervenía podría acabar muerta, dejando a mi bebe solo. — su voz se quebró. — Maldición, solo… Christian, solo con él... o podía causar que nos matara a ambos... no teníamos dinero, ni medios, nada... ni siquiera apoyo de las autoridades. — esta vez su tono se escucho rencoroso. — Mi ex esposo era muy influyente, jamás me creerían... y entonces lo deje, deje que aquella noche hiciera lo que quisiera con Ian, Porque la única opción que se me ocurrió para ser de utilidad, era llevar la mitad del infierno, golpes, insultos... hasta lograr de alguna forma sacar a Ian de ahí, pero bueno…— su ojos estaba llorosos cuando buscaron los ajenos. — Lo amo, Christian, y sé que tengo mucha culpa... pero no sabía qué hacer.  
  
Cuando ella termino de hablar, él ni siquiera estaba enfadado, ni siquiera podía enfadarse con ella, lo había dicho todo con tanta soltura, que Chris casi no podía creerse que hubiera tardado meses en descubrir que había algo más detrás de la rabia de su novio y de su comportamiento extraño. Pero saberlo… saber la verdad por palabras de alguien más que lo había vivido con Ian, era algo que no podía concebir.  
  
Porque era verdad. Y la verdad dolía más de lo que alguna vez pensó.  
  
Se puso de pie, recordando la primera vez que le escucho hablar de él, la primera vez que escucho su voz resquebrajarse en mitad de una plaza a oscuras, con lágrimas en los ojos y fulgurando odio por cada fibra de su cuerpo. No pudo soportarlo, tenía que salir de allí de inmediato, no podía estar cerca de Ian, no podía romperse frente a él.  
  
Recordó palabras de Misha, y como habían pasado varios días sin hablarse, cada uno esperando la reacción del otro, pero sobre todo Ian esperando su aceptación a lo que le sucedía. Se dejo caer en una banca vacía a mitad del pasillo, cuando un fuerte dolor en su pecho se apodero de él y de su capacidad de respirar.  
  
Tan sumido estaba en su dolor, en eso que le desgarraba el pecho que no noto los brazos que le atrajeron a un pecho, que solo aumento el llanto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando y que el aire, rasgaba sus pulmones. Pronto identifico entre la nube de emociones, la voz de Jensen.  
  
— Tranquilo, Chris, tranquilo. — pero él no podía contener el llanto.  
  
Las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron un raro balbuceo, apenas entendible para Jensen que lo sostenía con fuerza. El pasillo estaba desierto, de vez en cuando se podía ver una enfermera pasar, pero el dolor en esas paredes era tan común que ninguna les veía. Jared estaba apoyado en la pared frente a Jensen, observando con dolor a su esposo.  
  
— No estoy preparado para verlo, Jenny, ¿Qué le voy a decir?  
  
— ¿Qué mas, idiota? — Murmuro con cariño. — Le vas a decir que lo amas, justo cuando despierte, eso le dirás. — afirmo, sintiendo como el músico se aferraba más a él.  
  
— ¿Crees que él me amara? ¿Aun después de no haber estado allí para protegerlo como le prometí hace años? — Chris levanto la vista y observo a Jared quien lo veía preocupado cuando este carraspeo, le miro confuso, y sin dejar que Jensen respondiera pregunto. — ¿Te trajiste al gigante?  
  
— Sabes tan bien como cualquiera que no es tu culpa asevero. — para luego hacer una mueca graciosa, con lo último casi parecía que Chris se refería a su esposo, como su mascota, si fuera otra la situación está seguro que podría reír al respecto. — Y si, ni loco lo dejo solo en el apartamento — rodo los ojos, cuando Chris le vio aun con los ojos llorosos.  
  
Fue Jared quien rio por lo bajo, sacando una libreta del bolsillo y escribiendo con rapidez para sorpresa de ambos.  
  
"Soy yo quien debe temer que Ian lo odie, no tu”  
  
— Jay… — susurro Jensen, sintiéndose culpable, el era quien le había dejado solo con Ian, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz fuerte de Chris se escucho en el pasillo.  
  
— Deja de ser víctima, Jared, Ian es un estúpido por haberlo hecho y yo uno por no haber estado allí, pero gracias a esa estupidez tú estas aquí y Jensen está feliz, así que Jodete si crees que él o yo vamos a aceptar que te quejes. — La fuerza había regresado a su voz de nuevo, pero aun así estaba aun agarrado a Jensen.  
  
Eso hizo que Jared abriera los ojos sorprendido, y riera un poco mientras afirmaba intercambiando una mirada con Jensen, Chris podía ser muchas cosas, pero sin duda era una excelente persona, que sin importar que siempre se preocupara por sus amigos.  
  
—¡Chris!— el grito de la madre de Ian rasgo el segundo de silencio que se había dado en el pasillo —¡Chris! ¡Chris! ¡CHRIS! — su voz estaba claramente desesperada.  
  
Fue un duro golpe a los nervios de los tres hombres, que enseguida se pusieron de pie, acercándose a la habitación, les latía el corazón tan ferozmente, que bien podía escucharse como su estuviera fuera de sus cuerpos.  
  
— Él... él apretó mi mamo, la apretó…— murmuro incrédula, al borde de romper en lágrimas — Y sus ojos, intento abrirlos... está despertando… — su voz se rompió finalmente, antes de su atención pasara de los tres hombres frente a ella, hacía su hijo, nuevamente.  
  
Chris se paralizo al instante, observo a Ian con atención antes de girarse a Jensen, con una mueca de asombro y confusión, antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, algo torpes.  
  
— ¿Puedes llamar al doctor?  
  
— Claro. – afirmo su amigo, retrocediendo y tomando a Jared de la mano, dándole a saber que estaba bien que se quedara allí, antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
— Christian. — Avivo la mujer con tono intranquilo. — Apresúrate, ven aquí... quiero que te vea cuando abra los ojos.  
  
Chris se acerco lentamente a la cama donde reposaba su novio, sus manos le temblaban horrorosamente, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a echarse a llorar de nuevo, aunque ya sentía sus mejillas húmedas.  
  
Puso lentamente sus mano sobre la de Ian, sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo cuando entrelazo sus dedos con el de su amado, enseguida la mano de Ian se aferro a la suya, en un movimiento sutil, como un bebe la primera vez que se sostiene a su madre, antes de que sus largas cejas se fruncieran, parecía atrapado en un mal sueño.  
  
— ¿Ian? – susurro desesperado por que este despertara de una vez.  
  
Los ojos azules se entreabrieron un poco, pero al recibir casi de inmediato la luz sobre si, volvieron a cerrarse inmediatamente.  
  
— ¡No! – exclamo Chris de repente asustado de que volviera a dormirse.  
  
Se interpuso entre la luz e Ian, para que este pudiera abrirlos, mientras con su mano libre acariciaba su mejilla.  
  
Unos segundos después — minutos eternos para él músico — Ian volvió a parpadear y abrió sus ojos, claramente desubicados. Su mirada no parecía poder centrarse... mirando en todas direcciones, pero cuando se centro, lo primero que vio fue a Christian y este vio el brillo que tomaron los ojos azules al verlo y de inmediato apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza.  
  
— Ian... — Chris sonrió sus ojos derramando lagrimas que caían en las mejillas de Ian, pero antes de que este pudiera intentar decir algo, una mano se coloco en el hombro de Chris.  
  
— Tenemos que examinarlo, señor Kane. – dijo el doctor, mirándole con compasión que Chris quería borrar a golpes.  
  
— Ahhh si... lo siento. — Chris se retiro, molesto mientras se secaba las lagrimas.  
  
El doctor se acerco, apartando también a la madre de Ian que no dejaba de llorar, mientras buscaba revisar que todo estuviera en perfecto orden. Reviso el pulso del voluntario, sus parpados, e incluso hizo algunas preguntas a las que Ian asintió, seguramente para descartar daño cerebral.  
  
— Tu novio, parece estar en perfecto estado... — aviso el doctor, volteándose hacía Chris con ello.  
  
— ¿Entonces puede irse ya?  
  
— Por supuesto que no — asevero el doctor, mientras Jensen golpeaba la cabeza por atrás ante la desesperación de su amigo. — Necesitamos monitorear su estado, incluso prevenir alguna reacción con medicamentos, sin contar que hay que comprobar si ya es capaz de respirar por sí mismo.  
  
— ¿Tomara mucho? — pregunto Jensen antes de que a Chris le diera un ataque por estar más tiempo en ese hospital, podía sentir la mano fuertemente agarrada a su muñeca de Jared, quien intentaba darle el apoyo que necesitaba de esa forma.  
  
El doctor pareció pensarlo unos minutos, para luego suspirar — Alrededor de una semana, si no se presenta ningún problema. Enviare a la enfermera, para que empezcan algunas pruebas, buenas tardes y felicidades — agrego antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
Después que el doctor salió, Chris se había quedado paralizado en el sitio, y si no fuera por un empujón de Jensen, no se hubiera acercado a Ian, que tenía ojos solo para él, quería abrazarle pero era algo difícil.  
  
— Te amo.  
  
Ian asintió al escucharlo, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que aun no dejaba caer "Te amo también", era una respuesta muda pero que esperaba que Christian entendiera, principalmente mediante como apretaba su mano, pero entonces los sollozos de madre del aguazul llamaron la atención de todo... principalmente la del voluntario que abrió grande los ojos al verla y luego regreso su mirada incrédula a su novio. Chris había... Chris... — su mano apretó de nuevo la de su novio, conteniendo aun la emoción.  
  
— La deje venir, quería… quería que estuviera contigo… — informo al ver donde estaba posada la mirada de su novio.  
  
— Ian... Oh mi bebe — susurro la mujer acariciando su cabello con cariño — Te amo, pequeño ángel... gracias por regresar y ¿Sabes qué...? tienes, tú tienes un gran hombre a tu lado, así que no le dejes ir— le aseguro antes de que las lagrimas del voluntario cayeran por sus mejillas, casi al mismo tiempo que las de la mujer.  
  
— Fuiste aprobado… — susurro Jensen al oído de Chris, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de advertencia, pero aparentemente, las palabras llegaron a los oídos de la mujer, que sonrió, y sin girar a verlos respondo.  
  
— Creo que fue al contrario.  
  
Chris suspiro, dejando que Jensen se adelantara.  
  
— Ahora ya no importa. —puso una mano en una de las piernas de Ian, apretando con suavidad. —Tuviste suerte, Somerhalder.  
  
Ian solo movió su cabeza, asintiendo lo poco que podía entre tanto cable. Luego volteo a ver a  
Jensen, con la pregunta en sus ojos de donde estaba Jared, como odiaba ese tuvo en su garganta, que le costaba comunicarse, pero pese a ello el periodista pareció entender.  
  
Jensen le sonrió, algo divertido porque no viera que Jared estaba justo allí, aunque un poco encogido por miedo a lo que Ian podría decirle, pero de un jalón, Jensen lo obligo a mostrarse.  
  
— Esta bien, un poco… callado, pero está bien.  
  
Jared saco su libreta y escribió "Gracias por preocuparte”.  
  
Ian de inmediato hizo una mueca incrédula y señalo la liberta, como preguntando el porqué de esta.  
  
— Eh… — Jensen se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza, lamiendo sus labios luego cuando un codazo de Chris lo saco de su estado. – el no puede hablar. – explico, con su mirada fija en los ojos color avellana de su esposo. – es una larga historia.  
  
Ian asintió, pero sin darse cuenta cerrar los ojos un segundo... tenía sueño, para él había sido un gesto inocente. Pero no para su novio, madres y amigos que habían pensando que nunca despertaría... principalmente porque cuando los cerro, todos se aproximaron a él tan rápido que abrió los ojos de nuevo, asustado.  
  
— ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Chris sentándose a su lado de nuevo, y acariciando su frente. — Si quieres Jared te presta su libreta.  
  
Ian asintió, divertido cuando Jared se acerco— aun tímido— dejando la libreta a su lado, de manera que pudiera con su mano derecha empuñar el lapicero. "Primero... Chris, te amo, idiota... y a ti mama, y segundo, solo quiero dormir idiotas :) "— escribió, para luego agregar una carita sonriente al final.  
  
— ¡Hey! ¿A quién llamas idiota? — reclamo Chris, haciendo que Jensen sonriera, notando toda la felicidad que Kane emanaba con solo leer las primeras palabras dirigidas a él. — ¿Acaso no dormiste lo suficiente estas semanas?  
  
—“A ti... eres, Mi idiota... además... ¿Qué te hace pensar que estas semanas dormiste lo suficiente? Gracias Chris, por traerla" — eran letras, pero Kane podía sentir casi la emoción en ellas.  
  
— Tú querías que la conociera para eso... nuestra boda. –susurro, mejillas rojas de vergüenza y fascinación por todo lo que le causaba ese hombre. — ¿En serio quieres dormir? – sonaba mas a “¿Tienes que dormir?” agónico y bajito para que nadie más lo escuchara.  
  
No solo las mejillas del músico se tiñeron de rojo y el voluntario asintió, para luego escribir: "Gracias... mi Chris, gracias y lo siento, pero me siento agotado... quiero dormir"  
Chris suspiro. — Te amo también, estaré aquí cuando des…  
  
—El estará en casa, descansando, yo y Jared por otro lado estaremos aquí, al igual que Misha por la mañana. – afirmo Jensen con tranquilidad, algo que sorprendió a Chris, que lo vio de inmediato con expresión furiosa.  
  
— Yo también me quedare —afirmo la madre de Ian, mientras sonreía a su pequeño.  
  
— No, es decir, no pueden simplemente mandarme a casa como un niño — grito Kane, pero se cayó tan pronto sintió un apretón de manos y la advertencia en la mirada de Ian — No, Mierda, no me mires así, quiero estar contigo, no es justo...  
  
"No seas niño, tienes un aspecto terrible necesitas descansar" — replico sobre el papel blanco, el voluntario.  
  
— Pero quiero quedarme... — le dio una mirada de enfado a Jensen y tomo de la mano a Ian, renuente a marcharse. — ¿Cómo piensas sacarme de aquí?  
Pero Jensen rodo los ojos de inmediato, sintiéndose incluso como si hablara con su hijo.  
  
— No seas inmaduro, Chris, sabes también como cualquier que si te enfermas no podrás cuidar de Ian, así que mueve el culo y descansa al menos una noche, en una cama. — dijo señalándole como advertencia. Jared sonreía atrás divertido de ver a su esposo, tan firme, era algo que antes casi no sucedía, y seguro Misha también tenía que ver con ello.  
  
— No lo hare. Tendrás que sacarme a patadas. – mascullo Christian, cruzándose de brazos, retándole a mover un musculo para sacarlo de allí.  
"VETE" escribió Ian, interrumpiendo el momento, era una súplica pero así no lo sintió el músico, que molesto, tomo su chaqueta de los pies de la cama y salió de la habitación, caminando furioso, solo Ian podía lograr que obedeciera a algo, pero hasta este mismo sabía que solo le había hecho enfurecer.  
  
Jensen suspiro, cuando vio el miedo en los ojos azules, que siguieron a Kane, hasta que este salió de la habitación. El periodista hizo un gesto a Ian, buscando tranquilizarlo y busco con la vista a su esposo, como avisándole con sus ojos que iría detrás de Kane, este solo asintió.  
  
— Hey, Chris, maldición, espera. — grito, una vez estaba en el pasillo corrió detrás del torbellino que era su amigo, en aquellos momentos.  
  
— ¡No voy a esperar! – respondió sin detenerse, alzando la voz en el pasillo. — he estado aquí con el todas estas jodidas semanas, y tu no me dejas quedarme con él cuando despierta… —mascullo enfadado, por fin deteniéndose y encarando a Jensen.  
  
Lo gracioso era, que en el rostro de su amigo, podía ver el cansancio y el estrés de todos estos día, el no era el único afectado, pero estaba en su derecho a enfadarse, porque Ian era suyo, nada más que suyo, y le había estado esperando por tanto tiempo que el miedo a perderle de nuevo seguía vivo, latiendo como una herida abierta en su pecho, que sangraba cada vez que dejaba que el pasado de ese hombre de ojos azules fríos se metiera en su alma.  
  
— Aja... ¿Y te has visto en el espejo?... ¿alguna vez?, en serio, Kane. — afirmo el periodista tomando a su amigo del brazo. — Estas hecho una mierda, necesitas descansar, confía en nosotros... una noche, solo duerme una noche como debe ser y luego podrás quedarte con él, todo el rato que gustes. — su voz se fue suavizando conforme veía el dolor en los ojos ajenos  
  
— El no irá a ninguna parte...  
  
— No entiendes, no quiero que cierre los ojos y se vaya de nuevo… no puedo aceptar eso, no podría... Tú sabes que no podría… — solloza, apoyando una mano en la pared para no dejarse caer al suelo y derrumbarse.  
  
— Oh Chris. — murmuro Jensen, atrayéndolo a sus brazos por segunda vez en el día. — Eso, no va a suceder, el doctor lo dijo y en sumo caso, ambos son unos luchadores... y lo superaran, ahora deberías volver unos segundos, solo para tranquilizar a tu novio... casi se pone a llorar cuando te fuiste enfadado.  
  
— Soy un estúpido a veces, ¿No? ¡No lo digas! — replico antes de que Jensen que ya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pudiera decir algo mas, pero entonces suspiro cuando Jensen le tomo del hombro, encaminándolo a la habitación que ahora lucia tan distante.  
  
El pasillo era largo, incluso tedioso...pero Kane estaba aun asustado, y no quería irse, pese a que entendía el punto de sus amigos, Cuando entraron, lo primero que hizo fue ver a su novio, que le veía como el mismo Jensen dijo apunto del llanto.  
  
— Estrés, solo eso... lo siento. — murmuro acercándose.  
  
Jared sonrió un poco, desde la esquina donde se había acurrucado, cerca de las ventanas y la madre de Ian, por su parte simplemente negó divertida, al escuchar al novio de su hijo.  
  
Ian asintió, aceptando sus palabras pero sin perdonar su huida y escribió: "NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO IDIOTA :("  
  
Chris sonrió antes de acercarse y dejar un beso en la frente de su novio — Lo siento, amor- — una sonrisa se presento en su rostro casi de inmediato — No sabes lo que deseo besarte — agregó dejando un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja.  
Ian se sonrojo, pero una sonrisa feliz apareció en su rostro, la tensión de haberlo visto irse desapareciendo de su cuerpo.  
  
"Eso, eso tienta al pobre que no puede moverse".  
  
Chris rio, tocando con cariño la mejilla de su novio- — Espero sepas, que estas castigado y no te dejare tocarme cuando salgas por haberme dado este susto.  
  
"si claro, ya veremos quién será el que no pueda esperar" — escribió, levantando una ceja de manera que su rostro adquiriera esa mueca picara que el músico tanto amaba. Y en respuesta este solo le jalo la oreja cariñosamente, extrañándolo sin siquiera irse del lugar, sería una noche muy larga.

[Dos días después]  
  
La lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre Los Ángeles. La ciudad estaba fría, e inundada de adornos que anunciaban la cercanía de Halloween, la decoración negra y naranja llegando incluso hasta el hospital, de donde Jensen Ackles acababa de salir, con una bolsa de ropa sucia en la mano que había lanzado al asiento trasero nada más entrar.  
  
Había traído sabanas nuevas y mas cómodas para Ian, que ahora despierto era incansable y se quejaba hasta del mas mínimo detalle, pese a que las enfermeras, tanto las que le conocían, como las que no, intentaban complacerle en todo lo que pedía, bajo la mirada divertida y algo celosa de Christian.  
  
Dos días no habían sido suficientes para alejar ese miedo a que volviera a dormirse y no despertar, pero ahora era mucho más fácil invitar a Chris a comer a un restaurant sin atarlo al parachoques del auto para arrástralo. Se le veía mucho más descansado y sonriente, y por supuesto, más enamorado si es que eso era posible.  
  
Hasta el había notado un cambio en el mismo, con todo esto de Ian despierto, y de Jared yendo a las sesiones de Misha por su cuenta, aunque era obvio que Jensen seguía tomando precauciones, y entre ellas estaban obligar a Chad a hacer su parte, cosa que ni siquiera Murray pudo haber refutado, consciente de que él tenía parte de la culpa en el asunto.  
  
El consultorio de Misha también estaba lleno de decoraciones de Halloween, con una calabaza gigante en el medio del consultorio, donde Mikey, el hijo de la recepcionista jugaba dentro de la misma. Jensen le sonrió a la mujer que le guiño un ojo desde el mostrador sin decirle nada cuando entro en la oficina de Misha, allí estaban el psicólogo y su esposo hablando.  
  
Bueno, Misha hablaba y Jared solo asentía a lo que este decía. Y de vez en cuando anotaba algo en su libreta — la quinta en una semana — para ser capaz de contestar al psicólogo.  
  
— Hey... saludo Misha al percatarse de su presencia — Eres muy puntual, Jensen. — pico el Psicólogo sonriendo con tranquilidad.  
  
— No quiero dejarlo solo, lo sabes. – le respondió como si Jared no estuviera allí, o peor como si fuera un niño, de inmediato sintió su error y se giro a su Jared, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa. — ¿Cómo esta? —pregunto pasando una mano por la mejilla del alto.  
  
— Bueno... — Misha vacilo sobre que contestar y suspiro antes de estrujar su frente — Cuesta un poco manejar las terapias así, pero bueno... necesito hablar contigo en privado, Jensen. — aclaro, mirando la mueca de sorpresa en ambos hombres.  
  
Jensen se estremeció por el tono que Misha había usado, le dio una mirada curiosa a Jared, que solo se sonrojo bajando la mirada, lo que provoco que Jensen se sorprendiera. ¿Qué podía querer decirle Misha para que Jared se pusiera así?  
  
— Esta bien.  
  
— Jared, puedes quedarte aquí... estarás seguro y por cualquier cosa, estaremos en la habitación de al lado. — aseguro recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta, sus mejillas aun estaba más rojas que antes y Misha solo rio mientras sacaba a un confundido  
  
Jensen del consultorio.  
  
El consultorio de al lado, tenía un ambiente más infantil... seguramente ahí Misha atendía a su pacientes más jóvenes y bueno, así era el Psicólogo meticuloso hasta con el mas mínimo detalle.  
  
— Jensen, eres un buen amigo y fuiste mi paciente, así que lo que te diré, lo hare sin rodeos, la forma en que están llevando la relación, no los llevara a ninguna parte. — afirmo recostándose de la pared.  
  
— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — pregunto a la defensiva, el no estaba apresurando las cosas, se estaba tomando todo con calma.  
  
— Jensen, si siguen así, van a terminar separándose… — el periodista no sabía que lo jodía mas, escucharlo o que Misha lo digiera con tanta seguridad. — O Jared podría empeorar — agrego irritando mas al hombre frente a él.  
  
—Aun no lo capto... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo mal?  
  
— Jensen, mira — era claro que el psicólogo buscaba las palabras que mejor le ayudaran a explicarse. — Un año, durante un año Jared fue obligado a mantener una relación con Tom... donde, donde era ser activo era un distinto nivel, como torturas psicológicas e incluso el sexo más sucio del que puedas imaginarte. — su propia voz tomo un tono áspero, duro y como si no terminara de creerlo.  
  
— El objetivó de Tom era claro, al ser activo Jared sentía que era él quien estaba haciendo las cosas por voluntad, lo que trato de decirte es que Tom intento que Jared pensara que eso le gustaba, que era él quien lo hacía, las drogas fueron un estimulante a esto... en fin,  
  
Jared está dañado y cada vez que intenta tocarte, inconscientemente lo hace como Tom le condiciono, entonces… — Misha podía ver con dolor como a cada segundo sus palabras hacían al otro hombre ponerse más y más pálido. — Por eso, intento que tuvieran sexo sucio en el hospital y bueno, yo... creo que el necesita dejar las riendas a alguien más un tiempo…— ante eso Misha hizo una pausa al ver la cara de confusión del periodista. — A alguien que no esté dispuesto a joderlo, y por tanto que lo haga sentir seguro y amado, ese eres tu. —soltó una risita irónica. — Lo que trato de decir es que deberían cambiar roles, por un tiempo. — espera en dios que no deba ser mas especifico con el hombre frente a él.  
  
— ¿Cambiar roles? — pregunto luego de analizar cada palabra que había dicho Collins. — Misha.... — comenzó a hablar, respirando hondo. — he sido pasivo toda mi vida ¿Cómo quieres que de repente me haga activo? Eso es...  
  
— No quiero, ni pretendo que lo hagan de la noche a la mañana. — dijo interrumpiendo la negativa del otro hombre. — Pero, Jared no puede tomar la iniciativa sin sentir que esta con  
  
Tom de nuevo, pero cuando tú lo haces se siente bien... porque eres tú, sabe que no le dañaras. Al menos debes ser activo un par de veces — dijo seguro.  
  
— Pero… ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? ... Yo... me siento bien seduciéndolo, pero...no me sentiría muy cómodo. – replico tan pronto como Misha dejo de hablar. No es que no deseara a Jared, dios sabía que si lo hacía, pero… era demasiado diferente, ¿Él asumiendo el control de su relación? Era algo…  
  
Misha suspiro ruidosamente.  
  
— Mira Jen, no quiero presionarte o algo por el estilo, pero si esto sigue así van a terminar perdiéndose el uno a otro, Jared no puede tocarte sin ver a Tom, eso los va a separar. — concluyo haciendo que Jensen abriera los ojos casi aterrado — Además, míralo de esta forma, es algo que ninguno a probado no pueden saber si les gusta o no.  
  
— Aun así… el estar separados por el sexo no fue un problema antes. – respondió bajando la voz considerablemente. — ¿ya hablaste con el de esto?  
  
— Jensen, amigo, escucha... el sexo es muy importante en una relación, se que estuvieron un montón de tiempo sin él y funciono, Jared mismo me lo dijo y si ya hable con el de esto, pero cuando tuvieron sexo por primera vez... esto los unió aun mas y no me refiero al mero acto, si no a la unión a la que los lleva esto ¿Entiendes? Además, Jared necesita dejar de ver a Tom... y bueno… — dejo ir una pequeña risa — El dijo... escribió más bien que confiaba en ti.  
  
— ¿Crees que sea mejor esperar a mudarnos? Para que cambie de ambiente. – pregunto dudoso de si esa era la mejor decisión o no.  
  
— Puede que si sea mejor, solo no se presionen, como te dije en todas nuestras consultas, paso a paso — dijo con una leve sonrisa.— Además allá, no podre ayudarles más que por teléfono o Skype —bromeo — Y dudo que estés dispuesto a llevar a Jared con un desconocido.  
  
— Había olvidado ese detalle... — bufo, pasando sus manos por su cabello corto, antes de enfrentar a Misha de nuevo. — lo intentare... pero, primero necesito preparación, ¿Algún consejo?  
  
— No se presionen. —Repitió como si eso en realidad resumiera todo — Anda ve con Jared, tenía miedo que te enojaras, es lindo cuando quiere. — murmuro riendo.  
  
Con un suspiro resignado, Jensen entro en la habitación, observando como Jared se encontraba sentando en una silla cerca de la calabaza gigante que rebotaba cada vez que el niño en su interior saltaba, lucia tan joven, como el chico que lo conquisto en la universidad.  
  
Aunque era claro que se le veía nervioso, más cuando alzo sus ojos y le vio allí de pie al sentirse observado, enseguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo pero en ningún momento bajo la mirada.  
  
— Hola de nuevo, amor. —Jensen le extendió la mano para que se levantara.  
  
Jensen vio con cariño como Jared levanto la libreta donde antes de que el llegara ya tenía escrito un "Hola amor " y rio, Jared le hizo sonreír con eso, de que tuviera su saludo listo, mientras tomaba la mano que él le ofrecía y cuando estuvieron uno al lado del otro, Jared se aferro a él... era claro que temía por lo que Misha le hubiera dicho.  
  
— Te amo, Jay. – susurro, acercándose a su cuerpo y dándole un beso en la frente. – no importa lo que suceda, quiero que sepas eso.  
  
Jared asintió, escribiendo en la libreta mientras su mano temblaba "Yo... también te amo, pero no quiero incomodarte, es decir... si no quieres... no tienes que hacerlo.”  
  
— Diablos, no es eso lo que quise decir, Jay... me refería al viaje, amor. — sonrió, acariciando sus mejillas con una mano, para luego pasar su mano por su cabello largo, acomodándolo detrás de sus orejas. — yo tampoco quiero que sea incomodo, eres tu el que me preocupa, Jay.  
  
"Confió en ti... aunque si tengo miedo" — un puchero en su rostro al decirlo.  
  
— ¿Sabías que cada vez que me dices que confías en mi me dan ganas de correr y esconderme en tus brazos y solo sentirte? — confeso en voz baja, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Padalecki.  
  
Jared sonrió y Jensen sintió como su estomago daba un vuelco, porque esa sonrisa no era forzada...era una real, como aquellas que le cautivaron en la universidad "No lo sabía...  
  
¿Acaso te sientes seguro conmigo?" — escribió en el papel.  
  
— Siempre me siento a salvo contigo mismo. Así que si, no seas tontito. – dejo un beso corto sobre la nariz del alto.  
  
"Sabes que cuando te vi por primera vez, me sentí triste... no considere que pudiera tener una oportunidad con alguien tan guapo e inteligente" —confeso, mientras caminaban juntos hacía la salida, sus manos entrelazadas.  
  
Lo que obtuvo de Jensen fue una risotada que ahogo con su hombro, recordándole a Jared la manía de el rubio, ahora editor, de ahogar sus carcajadas contra sus brazos, tanto cuando estaban en casa, como cuando salían a cenar.  
  
— Vamos, grandulón, agradezco mucho que te hayas armado de valor para cazarme cada vez que me veías. – señalo, cerrando la puerta del consultorio tras él, había olvidado despedirse de Misha y ni siquiera lo había notado.  
  
"Tuve que reunir mucho valor, créeme... ah y soportar a Chad" —escribió riendo también.  
  
— Ese idiota. Aun lo odio, y no creas que te perdono que aun contestes sus llamadas. – se quejo cuando estuvieron dentro del auto, con el aire acondicionado encendido, y las ventanas arriba, estaba tan paranoico que a punto estuvo de blindar la camioneta de Jared.— pero, me alegra que lo hayas hecho, porque fue el mejor día de mi vida.  
  
"Te amo, Jensen y superaremos esto, estoy seguro"

 

 **Capitulo 23**  
 **Cambio de Roles**  
  
El doctor había dicho que Ian necesitaba dormir, pero sentía que ya rayaba en la tortura.  
  
Hacía dos noches que habían regresado del hospital, con medicamentos e incluso dietas que el de ojos azules tendría que seguir a la perfección, sin contar con muchos cuidados para evitar alguna infección en la herida, que con el tiempo, el doctor había dicho que la cicatriz que quedaría sería mínima... después de ver el puchero en el rostro del voluntario, su novio, había estado bastante quisquilloso, no que no lo fuera antes, pero ahora era aun más. Y secretamente el adoraba complacerlo, porque Ian era como un pequeño gatito buscando a cada segundo mimos de él. Pero como dijo antes, le jode que se la pase durmiendo tanto...  
  
— ¡Joder! que son las dos de la tarde, y esta durmiendo desde las diez —gruño con su vista perdida en la cama, donde Ian dormía con una almohada aferrada a su pecho.  
  
Últimamente era así, Chris no quería dormir y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo de que su novio lo notara, porque cuando este dormía sin importar la hora; él se quedaba despierto velando su sueño... viéndole con miedo, miedo de que no despertara. No sabía porque no lograba superarlo y se molestaba por ello.  
  
—Puedo oírte pensar desde aquí. — murmuro el voluntario, aun medio dormido desde la cama.  
  
La respuesta de el músico fue solo un sonido afirmativo que salió de su garganta, pese a que no había pestañeado ni una vez cuando el de ojos azules hablo, lo había estado esperando desde la mañana, desde que se había levantado y tomado un baño y desayunado y ayudado a Jensen con la ropa para lavar que gracias al editor no se había acumulado. Podía considerarse hasta gracioso como Ian no notaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor cuando dormía.  
  
Ni siquiera se fijo cuando salió con Jensen a comprar víveres y Jared le reemplazo en la cama con Ian, que según Jared, no se movió más que para meterse debajo de las sabanas en todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera de la casa. Tampoco se inmuto cuando Jared estuvo a punto de resbalarse en la ducha y grito, llevándose a Jensen con él y cayendo ambos en la bañera riéndose como desquiciados.  
  
Así de pesado tenía el sueño que era hasta insultante que le dijera que podía escucharlo pensando desde allí.  
  
— Ven aquí. — llamo, levantándose con cuidado, sosteniendo la mano sobre su pecho donde aun estaba vendada su herida.  
  
Combinada con las cicatrices que hay regadas por su pecho, y las cortadas de sus brazos, hechas en las miles de peleas que tuvo antes de que Chris lo obligara a controlarse asimismo.  
  
Le dan una apariencia de chico malo que le hace reír, porque ese no es Ian, quizás si el chico impulsivo, pero nunca el chico malo.  
  
Le ha visto en condiciones extrañas, ayudando a animales a punto de morir, sollozando por las noches cuando alguna de esas mujeres ancianas que cuidaba se iba a un “lugar mejor”, como solía el decirle mientras le sostenía en sus brazos, protegiéndole. Le había visto siempre con una expresión diferente, y sin embargo, ahora le ve allí en la cama, y es como si le viera por primera vez en todos esos años.  
  
— Estoy bien aquí. — susurra, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
— No, no lo estas. — negó, sus ojos azules tratando de ver que era lo que a su novio, no le decía.  
  
Era curioso, nunca pensó que estaría tan cerca de la muerte y cuando lo estuvo, lo único en que pudo pensar era que no podría hacer feliz al hombre que se había lanzado como un loco a detener la sangre que salía de su cuerpo — es el único recuerdo que tiene — pero es doloroso, pensar en que dejaría lo mas bueno que había tenido nunca.  
  
Un hombre que le supo amar, pese a la mierda que supo de él. Un hombre que incluso se arriesgo a ayudarlo con ella, incluso si eso significaba que podían llegar a terminar.  
  
—Ven. —repitió, haciendo una mueca cuando el otro negó nuevamente.  
  
— Ven tú, bella durmiente. – le dijo, una sonrisa burlona expandiéndose por su rostro y causando una mueca de frustración en el de ojos azules, que le vio con el ceño fruncido, odiaba cuando le decía algo relacionado con una película de chicas, mucho más después de que le vio llorar viendo Bambi.  
  
—Nunca dejaras que lo olvide ¿Verdad? — murmuro frustrado, estirándose en la cama bostezando — Tengo sueño. Y no me quiero levantar... ven tú...  
  
— No. – contesto simplemente. – tampoco dejare que lo olvides si sigues comportándote como una morsa, levanta de la cama, necesitas comer algo. – señalo a su tórax, pese a que seguía musculado, si se colocaba a la luz y contenía el aire, se podían ver sus costillas. – vamos, hay comida en la cocina. – señalo, sin darse cuenta que había dado dos pasos, acercándose a la cama.  
  
— No soy una morsa. —negó ofendido, pero de pronto cayendo en cuenta de que su novio tenía razón, no solo en el hecho de que se la pasaba durmiendo, sino que había perdido bastantes kilos durante todo el coma y su posterior recuperación.  
Sonrió ante eso y solo tomo la mano de su novio, cuando este señalo y con algo de esfuerzo — que sin duda dolió — tumbo a Kane en la cama, riendo cuando este maldijo.  
  
— ¿Qué cocinaste? — murmuro apenas conteniendo la risa, cuando se dejo caer encima del músico.  
  
Su cuerpo, solo cubierto con un bóxer, estaba completamente sobre Chris, y sabia que le tomaría unos cuantos minutos a su novio recuperar su aliento, pero lo que vio en cambio fue una mueca de preocupación en Christian, que le acaricio los costados.  
  
— Estas delgado… — se quejo, antes de suspirar. – hay pasta y alguna pasta italiana que Jared cocino para Jensen, y si, el chico cocino.  
  
— Un poco. —acepto con una mueca — Es culpa de esa dieta del hospital. —añadió acariciando la mejilla del músico. — Creo que comeré esa pasta, ver que tan bien cocina Jared y... —tomo aire antes de continuar. — Estaré bien, Chris, cuando dejaras de verme como si me fuera esfumar cuando me quitas la vista de encima.  
  
— Cuando este seguro de que no te marcharas. – susurro, besando su frente y apresando su cuerpo con sus brazos, le gustaba tenerlo cerca cuando dormía, y cuando estaba despierto ese sentimiento solo se hacía mas agónico. – nunca dejare de verte así. No puedo.  
  
Ian suspiro cuando sintió los fuertes brazos rodearle, seguramente por su pérdida de peso era que también se sentía más pequeño en aquellos brazos. — Chris, no me iré, cariño, me quedare contigo hasta que te canses de mi.  
  
— No sabes eso, maldita sea... me dijiste lo mismo una semana antes de lo que sucedió, dijiste que no te irías, y sabes que no puedo... — susurro, cerrando sus ojos y calmando sus pensamientos que iban por un lugar que se había prometido no seguir, no cuando Ian estaba despierto.  
  
Ian se separo mirándole con preocupación.  
  
—Lo siento... siento haberme metido entre Welling y Jared, pero... tienes que darte cuenta que estoy aquí Chris, tus ojos me extrañan a cada segundo y sabes que estoy aquí, quizás no puedo decir que estaré bien, pero estoy aquí ahora y me aferrare a la vida cuantas veces sea necesario, por ti...  
  
Luego de dos respiraciones cortas y temblorosas, Chris abrió sus ojos, pero igualmente no le vio, solamente suspiro, colocando a Ian contra la cama y poniéndose de pie.  
  
— Vamos a comer.  
  
— No. — negó terco, como siempre— Dime algo... dime que me detestas por lo que hice, golpéame si quieres ¡Pero quiero que dejes de verme como si estuviera muerto! —grito frustrado.  
  
Pero Chris no se dio la vuelta, solamente siguió caminando hacía la cocina, saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás, dejando a Ian en la cama antes de que este reaccionara y se levantara de un salto, si tenía que hacérselo saber a golpes lo haría.  
Ian apresuro sus pasos hasta que logro ponerse en frente de su novio, su respiración era fuerte tan por el cansancio como por la ira.  
  
—Chris por favor, No me hagas golpearte...  
  
— No lo harás. – respondió el músico con voz trémula, ni siquiera inmutándose por el estado de su novio cuando lo hecho un lado para acercarse al horno donde Jensen había dejado la comida.  
  
— Si lo hare. — gruño indignado al verse desplazado tan fácilmente — Mierda, Chris, ¿Estas escuchándome o pretendes en tu cabeza que soy un jodido fantasma? — un puchero se había colocado en su rostro conforme le gritaba a su novio.  
  
— No eres un fantasma. — respondió al chico agitado, claro que no lo era, estaba allí y su calor irradiaba hasta donde Christian estaba de pie, sirviéndole en un plato. — los fantasmas no necesitan comer.  
  
—Pues adivina que — dijo indignado y con unas lagrimas en los ojos que se esforzó por ocultar  
  
— No tengo hambre, estoy muerto ¡Los muertos no comen! — y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse de vuelta a la cama, furioso era poco para su estado de animo...  
  
Y sabía que actuaba como un niño, pero estaba cansado de que Chris no le viera... no le tocara... y siempre lo hiciera cuando él estaba dormido, no despierto.  
  
— Ian. — llamo Chris, dando un suspiro resignado mientras escuchaba los pasos apresurados que su novio daba por todo el piso hasta llegar a la habitación, y cuando lo hizo, un grito de frustración se escucho, casi, solo casi, le hace sonreír.  
  
Lo había hecho hace tantos años, que Ian a veces lo olvidaba. Había sacado la manilla de la puerta y en cambio la había hecho solo para que encajara en el marco, pero no para que se cerrara completamente, por lo tanto, al único lugar que podía huir era al baño, y sin embargo, este tenía una puerta corrediza fácil de abrir desde afuera.  
  
Cuando entro lo encontró, revolviendo las sabanas de la pobre cama. En realidad casi parecía que se estaba desquitando con ella pues uno que otro golpe se escapaba de sus manos, contra las indefensas almohadas y Chris, tenía que admitir que se veía demasiado hermoso en ese arrebato de niño de cinco años.  
  
—Voy a dormir, así no te molesto.  
  
— Eres un niño, un mocoso malcriado. No has cambiado en nada. — susurra, tomándolo de los pies y jalándolo fuera de la cama, viendo como Ian hacía fuerza, sosteniéndose del colchón. — vas a comer quieras o no, Ian.  
  
— No, quiero. — gruño mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules. — No hasta que recuerdes que soy tu puto novio, no cualquier persona... Chris, por favor...  
  
— Vamos, deja eso... — susurro, subiéndose a la cama y colocando parte de su peso sobre el de cabello negro que tenía el rostro enterrado en la almohada. — no seas una chica, no llores.  
  
— ¿Cómo no quieres que llore? — murmuro entre pequeños ruidos que hacía para contener el llanto — Te amo, Te amo... y estaba jodidamente asustado cuando él me disparo... solo podía pensar en que te dejaría solo, en que no te dije suficientes veces que te amaba... y tu ahora actúas como si fuera un invitado, o estuviera muerto...  
  
— No estás muerto, cariño, no estás muerto para mi... te dije que esto tomaría tiempo, necesito tiempo, se que estas asustado, Ian... bebe, se que estas asustado por lo que paso. Yo también lo estoy... — susurro, besando entre sus omoplatos, subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello. — Te amo también, y lamento nunca decirlo... por favor... perdóname. Ian se aferro a él, sus manos se agarraban de él como si se estuviera ahogando.  
  
— Te amo, Chris... solo, solo quiero quedarme contigo... siempre… — sus lagrimas aun caían de su rostro pero al menos parecía un poco más tranquilo. — No me alejes...  
  
— Mocoso. — le dijo con una risita que los labios de Ian ahogaron al besarle, robándole el aliento cuando introdujo esa lengua traviesa dentro de boca, tuvo que separarse sin parecer demasiado brusco para no caer en la tentación a la que le incitaba la postura en laque se encontraban, una que Ian antes no soportaba, porque significaba sumisión.  
  
— Tonto — acuso suspirando, sus mejillas había quedado rojas con tan corto contacto — Ahora si quiero comer...  
  
— Bien, porque no pensaba en dejarte escapar de eso, pensaba alimentarte como a un... solo...vayamos a comer. — anuncio, dejando de presionar a Ian contra la cama, pese a que este parecía querer que se quedara a vivir allí.  
  
Ian se levanto detrás de Chris pensando un segundo como — ¿Cómo planeabas alimentarme? Y... ¿Eso que llevas entre las piernas es una erección? — definitivamente estaba sonriendo complacido cuando sintió como su novio se tenso... con ambas preguntas.  
  
— No, no lo es, y deja de verme así, si te follo ahora te partirás a la mitad. — ok, quizás su lengua se había ido un poquito de malvada, debía estar nervioso, definitivamente estaba nervioso por la expresión de depredador que tenía su novio en esos momentos.  
  
— Entonces seguro te creció otra polla, porque esta abultado ahí abajo. —soltó riendo, secándose con la mano el rastro de lágrimas y encogiéndose de hombros cuando Chris le miro frunciendo el ceño — Dios, me muero de hambre. — se excuso inocentemente de la reprimenda en la mirada ajena.  
  
— Ve a comer, iré al baño... y no, no está permitido que me sigas. Ahora vete, Bella. — señalo la puerta, esperando a que Ian obedeciera.  
  
— Solo te obedeceré porque realmente me muero de hambre — murmuro frunciendo el ceño — Y Chris... no tardes, no me gusta comer solo. —agrego tímido.  
  
— Idiota. — murmuro entrando sonrojado al baño.

  
Solo unas horas habían pasado desde que se había levantando, no lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir que Chris comprara comida chatarra, había hamburguesas (al menos decentes) en la mesa, y algo de coca cola en el refrigerador, la que tomo cuando vio a Jared venir en bóxers a la sala, su cuerpo completamente al descubierto, una vista a la que nunca se acostumbraría.  
  
— ¿Quieres que te alimente de una vez, bebe? – pregunto para luego sonreír al ver la expresión somnolienta de Jared. – en un plato y con cubiertos.  
  
Negó con la cabeza, mientras abría la libretita que llevaba en la mano "Comer Hamburguesas y papas en un plato es para nerdos" —escribió, acercándose a Jensen y robándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
— ¿Me llamas nerd? Eres un dolor de trasero. — se quejo tomando un plato de todos modos para colocar la comida de Jared.  
  
Jared sonrió y agrego sobre el papel — "Así me amas... y sabes que lo eres, te graduaste con honores"  
  
— Pues te jodes que te voy a servir en un plato y si veo alguna migaja en el suelo, dormirás en el sofá.  
  
Un puchero adorno de inmediato el rostro de su esposo "Tu debes ser parientes de Hitler"  
  
— Y tú de Mussolini, así que come, bebe. — Sirvió la comida y se la puso en la mesa, para luego ir a la cocina por las bebidas. —¿Quieres que te encienda la tv?  
"MANDON" — escribió, para luego agitar la libreta en el aire, mientras asentía a la pregunta.  
  
Chris salió del cuarto al escuchar las risas de Jensen en la cocina, solo con unos pantalones y bostezando, se había despertado al escuchar a Jensen hablar.  
Jensen encendió la tv para luego ver a Chris.  
  
— Hey... ¿tienes hambre?  
  
— Hm... Si claro — murmuro tirándose en el sofá, al lado de Jared — Hey gigantón ¿Cómo te fue ayer? — pregunto haciendo que ambos chicos se tensaran, y Jared dejo a un lado sus papas para escribir.  
  
"Bien... creo"  
  
— ¿Cómo de bien? ¿Por qué ese creo?—pregunto curioso, definitivamente algo no iba bien con ese chico si pensaba que caería con esa.  
  
"Mmmm... Misha hablo sobre como podría tener a volver sexo con Jensen" escribió apenado. Sintiendo la mirada también nerviosa de Jensen sobre ambos,  
  
— OH. — dijo sonriendo pícaramente, y por supuesto que tenía que pregunta, Jensen lo estaba esperando desde que leyó la respuesta de Jared. — ¿Cuál sería el método?  
"Jensen Activo" — fue la escueta repuesta del empresario.  
  
Chris se quedo en silencio un momento, procesando las palabras que leía, las leyó dos veces en orden diferente, luego analizo la palabra activo por unos segundos más antes de estallar en carcajadas que seguro despertarían a Ian, quien era de sueño pesado como ya los otros sabían.  
  
— ¿De que te ríes?  
  
— Tu — señalo a Jared — él— señalo a Jensen— ustedes, él activo. — murmuro para terminar de estallar en risas, casi revolcándose en el sofá antes la mirada incrédula de ambos hombres.  
  
Jared fue el primero en reaccionar y pese a estar súper rojo levanto la libreta cubriéndose la cara con ella y además, con unas palabras escritas y subrayadas en ella: "Yo confió en Jensen, me gusta la idea" — e hizo que editor sonriera pese a lo molesto de la risa de Kane.  
  
—Claro, Claro. — murmuro el músico aun sin dejar de reír.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, los pesados pasos de Ian se escucharon desde su habitación en dirección a la cocina, no paso mucho para que Chris estuviera gimiendo de dolor porque Ian le había dado un zape en la base de la nuca.  
  
— ¡Idiota, Chris!  
  
—¿Qué? —grito tan pronto sintió el golpe pero cambiando su tono cuando miro los ojos celestes furiosos —¿Si, amor? — pregunto haciéndose el tonto.  
  
— ¿Qué no sabes que necesito descansar? – Grito, sobresaltando a Jared que por poco deja caer su bebida al suelo.  
  
—Tampoco, es para que te pongas histérico, morsita mía — replico con una leve sonrisa.  
  
— ¿¡¡Quien dijo que estaba histérico!!?— pregunto, la gota que colmaba el vaso para él, que le llamara de esa forma. — Deja de molestar y cállate que por tu culpa ahora no voy a poder dormir otra vez.  
  
— Histérico andropausico.— murmuro, acariciándose la oreja como si los gritos de su novio casi le hubieran dejado sin tímpanos.  
  
Ian se volteo a verlo, a medio camino del sofá.  
  
— ¿Qué has dicho? — pregunto totalmente amenazante, sus palabras no auguraban nada bueno para Chris, mientras que Jared y Jensen reían por lo bajo, viendo a su amigo en problemas.  
  
—Nada, amor, nada. — negó temblando n un poco, conforme sentía la mirada azul amenazante sobre su cuerpo.  
  
Ian se giro y siguió su camino al sofá, donde rebusco una de las mantas rojas con las que solían arroparse cuándos e quedaban hasta tarde y se envolvió en ella antes de girarse a Chris que le miro aun aterrado.  
  
— Después que termines de comer vienes aquí. —ordeno.  
  
— Claro amor. —contesto haciéndole una mala mirada Jensen que apenas contuvo la risa — Me salve — murmuro robando una hamburguesa del plato de Jared, oyendo como este haciendo un sonido de queja.  
  
— Eso crees tú... — le murmuro Jensen, recogiendo el cabello de Jared hacía atrás, cuando este intento morder la hamburguesa y por poco se lleva un mechón a la boca. – esto ocurre cuando te burlas de los Padalecki, ¿cierto bebe?  
  
Jared asintió divertido, mientras comía su hamburguesa.  
  
—Oh vamos Jenny, es que la situación es muy divertida. — contesto con tono divertido.  
  
"No para nosotros" contesto Jared con un puchero al dejar de comer y escribir, esta vez no tenía una libreta, sino que Jensen le había comprado una pizarra pequeña, donde podía borrar y escribir sus palabras. Algunas veces Chris pensaba que le consentía demasiado.  
  
— Ok, ok, lo siento, ¿Por qué les ha sugerido eso Misha? ¿Alguna extraña razón?  
  
— Porque Jared siempre fue activo con... él — murmuro Jensen, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
— Ya veo, necesita variar. — concluyo el otro sin necesidad de que le explicaran más, tampoco quería crear un momento incomodo entre los dos. – bien, practiquen un poco, pero cierren la puerta, no quiero que Ian se ponga cachondo de escucharlos.  
  
— Suerte con el ogro. — se burlo Jensen, mientras Chris le enseñaba el dedo en forma de respuesta. Jared se rio un poco sonrojado. "No te presiones" le mostro a Jensen, dejando un beso en su mejilla.  
  
— Ni tu tampoco. — contesto igual de sonrojado.  
  
Esto era ridículo se sentía igual de nervioso que cuando tuvo su primera vez junto a Jared, por no hablar de la primera vez con el monstruo de su padre. Fue con ese pensamiento que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.  
  
“Oh dios…” gimoteo en su mente, Jared era virgen, claro que lo era, nunca había estado con un hombre cuando estuvo con él, y luego Tom lo había hecho activo en su relación pese a que el maldito controlaba todo, esto no estaba nada bien.  
  
Jared le miro curioso unos segundos, preguntándose porque de pronto Jensen se había puesto pálido "¿Puedo preguntar algo?” —escribió, para luego enseñarle la pizarra.  
  
— Claro, cariño. – contesto Jensen aun luchando con el caos que tenía en su mente, pero  
buscando que no se notara.  
  
"¿Duele?... es decir… Eso... ¿Duele?"  
  
— Bueno, bebe, no soy la persona a la que deberías preguntarle eso… — respondió, rascándose incomodo la parte de atrás de la nuca, girando a ver su propia hamburguesa. – supongo que sí, la primera vez.  
  
"Lo siento, se disculpo apenado" — entendiendo de inmediato las palabras de su novio “Es que yo... ¿Mucho?"  
  
— Un poco supongo, si se prepara adecuadamente no debería doler tanto. — dijo levemente.  
  
El mismo sabía las respuestas a muchas de esas preguntas, pero era más reconfortante escucharlas de Jensen.  
  
“¿Es... bueno?”—pregunto sonrojándose.  
  
— Bebe, es bueno, es sexo, el sexo se siente bien cuando lo haces con la persona que amas… — respondió, mordiendo su labio cuando la mirada de Jared se volvió la de un cachorrito.  
  
"Prométeme que será bueno para ambos" — pidió, la angustia danzando en su pecho.  
  
— Lo prometo, Jay, solo que recuerda que esto es nuevo para mí, yo nunca he hecho esto, así que… tenerme paciencia también.  
  
"Ni yo” escribió sonriendo tímidamente, intentado que Jensen se sintiera cómodo... y el también. “¿Quieres que veamos un poco de TV en el cuarto?”  
  
— Claro. – dijo suspirando aliviado de que las preguntas quedaran hasta allí.

 

Las cosas avanzaban un poco lentas, a decir verdad una semana después, ninguno había avanzado como le gustaría. Jensen, estaba demasiado nervioso como para intentar tocar a Jared y Jared seguía sin hablar, y al parecer sin ninguna intención de presionar a su esposo... habían tenidos sus momentos incómodos y casi se sentían en la adolescencia de nuevo con ello, pero Jensen se había dado cuenta que Misha tenía razón en algo, Jared no daría el primer paso... y aun estaba tratando de mentalizarse en ello, porque el de cierta forma... esperaba que fuera  
  
Jared el primero en dar un paso, siempre era así.  
  
Además, Chris se metía con el cada vez con algo como “Jenny, serás un anciano cuando te decidas mover una mano hacía tu marido...” o quizás “Jenny debiste nacer mujer, porque parece que instinto de hombre no tienes ahí abajo” y la peor de todas “¿Tienes idea de cómo hacerlo o ocupas una clase?”, gracias a dios Ian le detuvo antes de que le causara un pequeño ataque de pánico.  
  
Y en cuanto a aquellos dos, Ian se veía, conforme pasaba los días, más recuperado, aun no con el peso de siempre pero estaba menos pálido y cada vez dormía menos, algo que tenía eufórico a Chris... ambos compartían miradas intensas, llenas de cariño, justo cuando creían que nadie los veía.  
  
Justo aquella tarde, salió del baño al mismo tiempo que ambos tortolos regresaban del supermercado.  
  
— Jared, limpiaste, —pregunto Chris frunciendo el ceño cuando vio el lugar un poco más limpio de lo normal.  
  
— Aquí, la ama de casa es Jenny ¿Verdad? — murmuro Ian hacía Jensen, que venía saliendo del baño.  
  
— No me jodas, déjame en paz. – le gruño, acomodándose la camisa con cuello de “v”, sonriendo cuando vio a Ian. — ¿mejor?  
  
— Mejor. —concedió el voluntario, llevando una de las bolsas a la cocina.  
  
—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Jared? — pregunto Chris dejándose caer en el sofá, extrañado de no recibir respuesta de Jared cuando le pregunto antes en voz alta si había limpiado.  
  
— Con Misha, tengo que recogerle dentro de poco. – contesto, robándose una tostada de la cocina y regresando con ella en la boca, antes de comenzar a acomodar su cabello frente al espejo.  
  
— Bastardo. — acuso Kane — ¿Es correcto que le dejes solo? Es decir... ¡Podría pasarle algo!  
  
— No es la primera vez, además, seguro no lo has notado porque Ian te ha mantenido muy ocupado con su… — Jensen hizo un gesto obsceno con su mano, simulando una mamada. – así que Jared está bien, gracias por la preocupación. Además, Cory me debe un favor, el oficial de policía. – aclara cuando ve la expresión de Kane. – Así que él se está encargando de Jared.  
Kane hizo un sonido de desagrado con su garganta para luego suspirar.  
  
— Hubieras empezado por ahí, diciendo que tenías al perro faldero de Cory cuidándole — murmuro encogiéndose de hombros. — bueno... hasta cierto punto, ahora que te vas...Ian y yo, podemos pasar un rato agradable juntos.  
  
—¿Me perdí de algo?— susurro el aludido, mientras ordenaba los víveres en la alacena. Sinceramente, el Músico adoraba cuando Ian dejaba mostrar esa inocencia.  
  
— Ok… sobro aquí de todos modos. – dijo alzando las manos y tomando su celular de la mesa antes de girarse a la puerta. – volveremos dentro de un rato… unas buenas dos horas.  
  
— Tárdate lo que quieras, Jenny. — murmuro Chris, levantándose tan pronto vio la puerta cerrarse.  
  
— ¿Por qué me siento como una oveja acorralada por un lobo? – pregunto Ian, dejando de acomodar la alacena y dándole una mirada sospechosa.  
  
— Quizás porque yo puedo ser un lobo muy feroz— murmuro Christian al acercarse — Pero sabes  
¿Qué, no estaría mal? Que me la comas... lentamente.  
  
Ian rodo los ojos, antes de acercarse a Christian y besarle, un beso corto que no basta para el castaño que enseguida lo toma de las caderas y se lo pega a su cuerpo, como si quisiera que Somerhalder se fusionara con su piel, mientras sus labios hacían el trabajo más arriba, lamiendo la dulce cavidad que Ian le ofrecía  
  
— Sabes que tú también lo quieres. – susurro en un momento que se separo de Ian, mordiendo sus labios  
  
Ian rio entonces, una pequeña risa emocionada por la manera en que Chris tocaba su cuerpo. — Si, amor — contesto empezando a dejar húmedos besos por el cuello ajeno, mientras sus miembros se rosaban entre sí.  
  
Chris se tenso cuando mordió debajo de su oreja, dejando una marca rojiza en su piel; extrañaba esto cada vez que no lo tenía, cada vez que no tenía a Ian cerca para besarlo y hacerlo suyo.  
  
— No me hagas esperar, sexy. – siseo a su oído, bajando ambas manos para masajear los glúteos de su novio.  
  
— Ahhh —la caricia tomo tan de sorpresa al voluntario que no pudo evitar el jadeo que salió de sus labios, sintiendo las manos grandes de su novio sobre su trasero —Dios... Mi Chris... — jadeo de nuevo, atrapando entre sus labios los de su novio, mordiendo y succionando... haciendo del aliento ajeno el propio... era necesidad pura la que trasmitía con aquel contacto.  
  
Chris le mordió la lengua cuando la sintió entrar, adoraba morderla, hacer que ambas lenguas jugaran afuera de sus bocas, algo totalmente obsceno para alguien como Ian, que siempre había optado por lo tradicional, pero a él le encantaba, le encantaba saber que era suyo y nada mas suyo. Se separan cuando las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas y fue Ian que antes de que Chris digiera cualquier cosa, empezó a dejar un camino de besos húmedos sobre el cuello que ahora el músico le ofrecía... pronto empezó con un camino torturador, bajando un poco para subir otro mas... era como una forma de llevar al límite al otro. Mientras sus manos manipulaban los pezones ajenos, su boca sigua un camino sin retorno que aunque lento, seguía bajando de chupetón entre chupetón.  
  
Había por poco desgarrado la camisa de Chris para acceder a su piel, para poder tener un mejor acceso a su abdomen, introduciendo su lengua en el ombligo de este y haciéndolo reír y removerse, buscando alejarse de él. Pero el de ojos azules no se lo permitió, siguió dejando chupetones por toda su piel, mordiendo sus caderas cuando las tuvo a la vista, una vez hubo desabotonado el pantalón.  
  
Chris se contuvo de gemir muy alto cuando sintió la mano de Ian acariciarle por sobre la ropa, envolviéndolo con sus manos y tentando más a Chris, como si necesitara hacerlo para tener a este sollozando de frustración.  
  
— Vamos, amor, hazlo... — exigió, cuando por fin Ian se digno a sacar su polla de la ropa interior.  
  
El de ojos azules se dejo caer sobre su rodillas, el sonido haciendo que la polla de Chris dejara ir algunas gotas de liquido pre seminal, liquido que Ian atrapo desde la punta antes de que cayeran al suelo... mientras su mano, masturbaba el resto del miembro con un ligero toque, apenas lo mínimo para que en realidad fuera una caricia. Cuando sintió a Chris desesperado e inquieto, empezó a moverse sus dedos entre cada vena que se resaltaba, haciendo énfasis con su dedo gordo en cada una.  
  
Chris gimió alto, sus rodillas temblando al punto que tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de Ian.  
  
— Me encantaría saber...cuando te volviste tan caliente... — susurro, apresando el cabello negro en sus manos.  
  
— ¿Quieres decir... que antes no lo era? — murmuro divertido, dejando sus ojos llenos de cariño sobre los ajenos — Aunque también podría decir lo mismo — y mientras Chris le sonreía en respuesta, saco su lengua para pasearla por la punta ajena, como si fuera un helado y él estuviera dispuesto a no dejar escapar una gota de esta.  
  
— Bendito seas, Ian… — siseo, mordiendo su lengua cuando Ian bajo hasta sus testículos, acariciándolos con una mano para luego introducir uno de ellos en su boca, mientras que un dedo travieso se aventuraba mas allá, acariciando su estrecho agujero.  
  
El testículo de su novio, se siente demasiado caliente, suave... lo deja ir con un sonido que saca otro estremecimiento del mayor, pero él... ni siquiera le deja respirar lo suficiente, no, porque en segundos tiene la punta tocando el fondo de su garganta y por supuesto, sacando de quicio a su novio que cuando tiene sus manos en su cabeza, sabe que es el momento para moverse.  
  
Sus mejillas se hunden y su lengua se enreda, la saliva es abundante al igual que un hilillo de líquido pre seminal que resbala desde su boca hasta su cuello... es delicioso para ambos, lo sabe.  
  
No podía resistirlo mas, Ian estaba poniendo en práctica cada truco que había aprendido estos cuatro años, acariciando donde sabía que haría a Christian gimotear como un virgen y enloqueciéndolo cada vez que los ojos verdes se fijaban en los azules.  
  
— Ian... por favor... déjame follarte la boca... necesito hacerlo...  
Ian dejo salir un momento el miembro, sus mejillas resaltaban demasiado por lo pálido de su piel. — Si... —susurro antes de llevarse el grueso pene de su novio de nuevo a la boca.  
  
Chris metió una mano en el cabello de Ian para apartarlo de su rostro, y así observar mejor su expresión cuando Ian hizo el conocido viaje hasta que sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto chupar, chocaron contra el pubis de su novio, solo eso basto para que el músico perdiera el  
control de su cuerpo.  
  
— Oh... maldición... tu boca es tan... — las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta. Quería correrse así, en lo más profundo de la garganta de Ian, marcarle como su yo de nuevo.  
  
Sus ojos se conectaron, el deseo en los azules solo hizo jadear más alto al dueño de los ojos verdes, que casi grito cuando su novio hundió nuevamente sus mejillas. Estaban tan enfocados en el otro, que ninguno noto como la puerta se abría, ni mucho menos los pasos de Jensen entrando en la cocina, buscando con la vista algo.  
  
— Hey, ¿Chicos?, olvide mi billeteraaaaa... — Jensen se quedo de piedra frente a la imagen que consiguió, sin querer alargando la "a" ante la visión que su mejor amigo y su pareja estaban protagonizando, sin querer su cuerpo vibro, y no porque fuera voyerista o algo así, si no porque recordó la última vez que Jared le había follado la boca, y de eso parecía que hubieran pasado años.  
  
Chris miro a Jensen como si fuera... el mismísimo dios salido de la nada, estaba por separarse, lo jura, pero el orgasmo lo golpeo en el mismo instante que sintió a su novio tragar y sinceramente no pudo evitar, el bramido que escapo de su garganta con ello. Fue todo lo que necesito Jensen para girar la vista y conseguir su billetera encima de la mesa, la tomo y salió como un rayo del apartamento, corriendo escaleras abajo con una incómoda erección que solo le recordaba cuanto deseaba tocar a Jared.  
  
Ian trago lo ultimo y se separo con la respiración agitada — Dime, ¡Por favor, que no ha sido Jensen! — gimoteo, sin darse cuenta de los hilillos de semen que bajaban por sus labios.  
  
Chris volvió su rostro hacía Ian y gimió cuando vio en que estado había dejado a su novio, no es que le avergonzara el hecho de verlo así, Ian siempre era permisivo en cuanto a lo que Chris quería en el sexo.  
  
— ¿Si te digo que si podremos tener sexo después? — pregunto aunque sabía que a su novio probablemente le daría un ataque  
  
—¿Qué?... ¿Estas Loco? — Murmuro levantándose como si un rayo hubiera caído a su lado —¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre que podremos tener sexo? ¡Si Jensen, me acaba de ver con... en...!  
  
— ¡Oh vamos, bebe! Sabes que no me satisfago solo con una mamada. – le dice, e intenta sonreírle con confianza, pero no pasa un segundo para que Ian lo asesine con su mirada, por eso cambia la estrategia. — ¿sabes que te ves jodidamente sexy con mi semen en tu cara?  
  
Ian parpadeo confundido, mirando casi de mala manera al hombre frente a él llevando su mano a verificar y cuando entre sus dedos se enredo el semen aun fresco y caliente de su novio, una sonrisa picara se puso en su rostro mientras lo chupaba.  
  
— Bueno... pero nada más porque han pasado dos semanas desde que salí del hospital y no has pasado conmigo de mamadas.  
  
Se quedo quieto, esperando que Chris hiciera el primer movimiento, sabiendo como de loco volvía eso a su novio que parecía tener un fetiche con que él se mostrara sumiso ante él.  
  
— Tonto, como si tuvieras derecho a resistirte cuando eras tú el que lloraba como niña. — se burlo, tomándolo en brazos hasta tenerlo con el torso sobre sus hombros, sin importarle que Ian se quejara. Lo llevo hasta la cama, colocándolo con delicadeza sobre las sabanas. — ¿Qué quiere mi princesa? — pregunto, retirando el resto de su ropa.  
  
— Solo... Hazme el amor... despacio como tú sabes — murmuro tratando de esconder su sonrojo.  
  
— Eres toda una princesa pidiéndome eso... mi princesa — susurro, comenzando a desnudar a Ian por su camisa de botones, siempre le había parecido sexy la forma en la que se vestía, como un chico bueno, colores claros que rara vez demostraban lo que era en el interior. Pero tan él, que se gana un beso debajo de su barbilla y un mordisco a su manzana de Adán.  
  
Para Ian era muy reconfortante sentir tanta seguridad al dejar el control a alguien más, era algo que ni de niños había sentido, esa sensación de que pase lo que pase siempre estaría bien... solo con Christian lo siente. — Tonto, no me digas princesa. — dijo en un susurro que era todo lo contrario de su agitada respiración.  
  
Chris le mordió los pezones suavemente para luego succionarlos escuchando el gemido de Ian.  
  
— ¿Seguro? Porque tienes una voz muy aguda...y unos pezones deliciosos. — lo mordió detrás de la oreja succionando hasta dejarlos rojos.  
  
Ian deja ir una risa pequeña, entre nervioso e irónica para luego mover su pecho hacía adelante, buscando contacto con él músico — No me digas princesa. — Gruño de nuevo para luego agregar — No me romperé ¿Sabes? Puedes ir más rápido...  
  
— No sé, cuando yo te hago el amor suelo ir lento, ¿no? – pregunto soltando una risita cuando Ian hizo un puchero, pero el solo sonrió, besando sus abdominales, dejando mordisquitos suaves que grababan la piel de su amante. — ¿Lo quieres más rápido?  
  
— Si — sus caderas se impulsan hacía arriba al notar las cálidas manos de su pareja tan cerca de su necesitado mimbro — Es... solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te sentí por última vez. — su voz se corta, en las últimas frases cuando siente un beso muy cerca de donde ahora  
Chris desabotona sus pantalones.  
  
— ¿Cuanto me quieres, bebe? — pregunto, con todas las malas intenciones del mundo, quería escucharle decirlo solo para joder. — porque de verdad quiero hacértelo... — susurra, dejando un beso sobre la erección, sintiendo como esta buscaba salirse de su prisión.  
  
— No voy a...—un suspiro débil se escapa de sus labios — Mucho, dios Chris... quiero sentirte adentro... quiero ser… — se pone un poco inquieto antes de decirlo, no puede evitarlo es un reflejo. — Tuyo.  
  
— Me encanta cuando te pones así, ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez? — con eso termino de bajar el bóxer, y le bajo los pantalones hasta sacarlos completamente de su cuerpo, dejando sus largas piernas al descubierto, el contacto con el aire frio causo un estremecimiento en Ian, y este se extendió cuando el dedo de Chris se paseo por su entrada.  
  
— No muy a menudo. — se queja golpeando el hombro contrario — Me gustaría escucharlo más a menudo. — No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando su entrada se contrajo con tan mínimo toque.  
Y Chris lo sintió, riendo por lo bajo cuando presiono, solo un poquito.  
  
— Me encantas.  
  
El susurro se perdió en el grito de Ian, cuando se metió de improvisto uno de los redondos testículos de Ian en su boca, succionando como lo haría como su polla.  
  
—¡Oh... si, Chris! — susurro o eso pensó él, porque en realidad la boca de su novio arranco un  
grito de él — No juegues conmigo, no ahora... — agrega con su voz un poco ansiosa.  
  
—Tienes que suplicarme más, bebe. — susurra, dejando de succionar y subiendo con pequeñas lamidas hasta que tenía la cabeza de la erección entre sus labios, tragando el liquido pre seminal que broto de su novio con el nimio toque.  
  
— ¡Oh! ... dios, Chris... jodido calienta... ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Pregunto con fingida molestia. —Solo... quiero sentirte dentro de mí.  
  
Chris se sonrió y mordió la delicada piel de la cabeza, ese pequeño trocito debajo que siempre le gustaba morder, causando que el cuerpo de su novio se convulsionara.  
  
— Eres tan inocente, no importa que digas lo contrario. — se alzo para besarle en los labios mientras terminaba de bajar su ropa interior, luego de eso levanta sus piernas, Ian sabe lo que viene ahora cuando Chris lleva uno de sus dedos a su boca, succionando dos dedos antes de acariciarle la entrada.  
  
Ian dejo su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras dejaba ir pequeños suspiros.  
  
— Te sientes tan cálido... todo tú... es como estar en el hogar que nunca tuve — es un susurro muy pequeño pero sabe a la perfección que su novio le escucho.  
  
Una sonrisa cálida se extendió por el rostro de Chris, quien se inclino sobre él, besando su frente antes de comenzar a susurrar palabras dulces a su oído, metiendo a su novio en esa extraña orbe de placer dulce que tanto adoraba  
  
— Siempre me ha gustado verte así, Ian, tan enamorado, tan deseoso de tenerme...yo también te necesito. — y con sus palabras, vino un golpe certero al punto de placer de su amado.  
  
Lo que empezó como un suspiro termino como jadeo y otro, otro descontrolado y otro... casi tenía los ojos en blanco por la sensación que sacudía su cuerpo en aquellos momentos, sentía una hoguera en cada punto, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón casi se salía pecho... todo eso incrementado por los ojos verdes que le miraban como si fuera el centro de su mundo.  
  
— Me inmoviliza, Ian... verte así... Dios... — Chris se dejo caer, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su novio, comenzando a estremecerse suavemente. A Ian no le tomo mucho darse cuenta de que estaba llorando sobre su hombro, ocultando su rostro por la vergüenza.  
  
—¿Chris? —pregunto asustado — Amor, ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto envolviéndolo con sus brazos y atrayéndolo mas cerca de su cuerpo, sin poder controlar un pequeño gemido, pues Chris seguía rosando esa zona que hacía a su cuerpo, estremecerse sin control.  
  
Chris solo negó con la cabeza, tratando de calmarse, de arrimar es el dolor a lo más hondo, donde pertenecía desde aquella pelea con Ian. Sin moverse de donde estaba, saco sus dedos de Ian con delicadeza, introduciendo dos por solo unos minutos para luego sin avisarle, introducir su pene dentro de él. Gimiendo entre sollozos, a medida que se introducía en la estreches que le daba la bienvenida tan esperada.  
  
—¡Chris! —jadeo el voluntario, haciendo del aire algo más necesario que nunca — Te amo — susurro dejando un casto beso en los labios ajenos, sin moverse mucho, dejando todo a Christian, todo.  
  
Chris continuo así por un rato, no se atrevía a mirarlo, se sentía demasiado débil, incluso cuando se alzo en la cama, tomando a Ian de la parte de atrás de sus muslos para controlar mejor la penetración, su cabello largo y oscuro no le dejo ver su expresión adolorida; sus embestidas eran más profundas, pero seguían yendo a un ritmo lento.  
  
— Te amo... te amo tanto...  
  
Eso llamo la atención del voluntario, no es que su novio fuera poco comunicativo, es que simplemente no decía esas palabras con tanta frecuencia, menos con lágrimas en los ojos... eso lo hizo caer en cuenta de lo que atormentaba al músico.  
  
—No me iré... no más, Estoy aquí — susurro tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su novio, sus miradas se encontraron y se descubrió a si mismo llorando también — Siempre.... ¿Me escuchas? Siempre me quedare contigo...  
  
— Júrame que no lo harás, Ian. — suplico mientras empujaba tocando su próstata constantemente, en un movimiento que acabaría con ambos antes de tiempo, mientras dejaba apoyar su rostro en las manos de Ian.  
  
Ian jadeo, un jadeo continuo y desesperado — Te lo juró...Christian, te lo juro — aseguro sin poder contener el gemido extenso de su cuerpo cuando comenzó a correrse y arrastrando a su vez el miembro de su pareja.  
  
Quien se corrió dentro de él, con un grito que ahogo en la muñeca de Ian antes de dejarse caer sobre su pecho, de nuevo ocultando su rostro, cansado tanto física como emocionalmente.  
  
— Lo siento, olvide el condón. — susurro aun con lagrimas en los ojos. — Soy tan inútil.  
  
—No digas eso — gruño para luego suspirar mientras abrazaba con fuerza al hombre frente a él — Y no hay problema... con que te corrieras dentro... se siente bien y Chris, lo juro — lo último fue apenas un susurro en el oído ajeno, esperando que lo que más amaba en el mundo entendiera.  
  
— No te imaginas lo horrible que fue, Ian... el disparo, seguido de esa horrible angustia... y luego tu allí... — su voz se quebró, y sus sollozos, los que intentaba ocultar, se hicieron más evidentes.  
  
— Oh... tienes razón no me lo imagino. —concedió en un hilo de voz — Pero sé que fue horrible... estabas tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, era como si fuera a ser la última vez que te vería, la vida se escapaba de mis manos llevándote con ella... pero — se obligo así mismo a sonar un poco menos asustado. — Ya pasó, nos iremos a Canadá juntos... — su abrazo se estrecho aun mas alrededor del chico rudo que lloraba escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro.  
  
— Siento no haber estado ahí... ¡Maldición, debía estar allí! – maldijo, enterrándose aun mas en esos brazos que lo apresaban con todo el amor del mundo. – Te amo, Ian, y me arrepiento de no decirlo tanto como siempre deseo… tú más que nadie en este mundo merece amor.  
  
— No sabías que pasaría, entonces no te disculpes — murmuro conteniendo una risita — Y... aunque no lo digas a menudo, tus acciones Chris, tus acciones me lo dicen cada día — afirmo.  
  
— Ahora me siento patético. — murmuro, soltando una risa triste que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta.  
  
— Yo no diría patético, si no tierno — susurro como un niño.

 

 **Capitulo 24  
Recuperando la voz **  
  
El pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Chris e Ian, no solo dejo que el calor se propagara por su cuerpo al imaginarse a Jared y a él en la misma posición, sino que le dio el ligero empujón a su cabeza, de que había pasado una semana desde la recomendación de Misha y el no había tocado a su esposo de ninguna manera... bueno de ninguna manera sexual, el tema ni siquiera había salido entre ambos y quizás era hora de que él hiciera algo.  
  
Con ese pensamiento, entro a la habitación que compartía con Jared, en casa de sus amigos y observo como este se dejaba caer en la cama, incluso rebotando, su enorme cuerpo, sobre toda esa cama... —Jensen quiso desviar sus ojos tanto como sus pensamientos, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Jared temblaba, lo que llamo su atención.  
  
Sonrió, no tenía puta idea de cómo hacer esto, quizás el estaba hasta mas asustado que Jared, pero tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, esta vez era su turno, aunque le dolía pensar que podría haberle hecho Tom a Jared, se deshizo de su camisa, dejándola sobre el sofá, en ningún momento apartando la mirada de Jared.  
  
No quería asustarlo, así que tomo de la pequeña maleta con su ropa interior un bóxer, dándole a entender que no haría nada hasta que él no se lo pidiera, nada tan difícil por supuesto, ya que apenas se dejo caer al lado de Jared, extendió su mano por todo su pecho.  
  
— Estas demasiado tenso.  
  
Jared le miro adorablemente entonces, con aquellos ojos multicolores un poco asustados y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su temblor se hizo un poco más visible... aunque estaba con Jensen, Tom parecía venir a su mente a simplemente joderle.  
  
— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta con suavidad, sabe lo que ocurre en la mente de Jared, puede leerlo en su lenguaje corporal sin necesidad de haber pasado por un curso de psicología, aun así, Misha le ha enseñado que debe construir su relación en base a la comunicación. — ¿Quieres que te ayude a relajarte? — pregunta luego de ver como Jared baja la mirada, ocultando sus ojos avellanas de los suyos. — Ya sabes que soy bueno.  
  
El primer impulso de Jared, sobre todo al escuchar la primera pregunta fue no contestar, hacer uso de su mutismo una vez como un pequeño factor de ventaja, pero cuando escucho la segunda pregunto, admite que su polla dio un tirón fuerte, ansiosa, el tiempo que él y Jensen tenían sin tocarse de esa manera, de pronto parecían milenios.  
  
“En los hombros, puede ser…” escribió en su pequeña pizarra, pero las últimas palabras salieron un poco distorsionadas, porque su vista se había quedado prendida de la lengua de  
Jensen, que había salido al encuentro de sus labios y su vista.  
  
— En los hombros será. — respondió, sonriendo de esa forma en que se formaban las pequeñas arruguitas debajo de sus ojos.  
  
Era extraño pensar que este hombre bajo el y el que solía ponerle contras las sabanas cuando estaba necesitado de tenerle eran el mismo. Casi podía pensar que Jared se había dividido en dos en algún punto del camino, y ahora era este chico tímido que había conocido en la universidad y que se sonrojaba cuando él le hablaba, porque si, el lo recordaba, como a Jared le ganaba el nerviosismo cuando trataba con él, como si temiera romperle. Ahora la situación era a la inversa, y era él quien debía tratarle con cuidado. Aunque eso no le impedía fantasear con esos momentos en los que Jared le follaba con rudeza y le dejaba con las piernas inútiles por unos días.  
  
— ¿Suave o fuerte? — pregunta una vez se ha acomodado sobre la cintura de Jared, ambos glúteos apoyados un poco mas encima de su ombligo, esta posición debía ser lo suficientemente sugestiva como para dejarle duro, pero el miedo a que su novio reaccione mal es lo que le hace detenerse de restregarse como quisiera.  
  
Aun así, es divertido ver como a su esposo le tiemblan las manos.  
"Sorpréndeme" escribió para luego enseñarle a su esposo, que solo rio, cerrando su risa en sus labios, labios que Jared no dejaba de mirar desde hace varios minutos.  
  
El editor pretendió pensarlo, antes de sonreír e inclinarse sobre Jared que le miro con atención hasta que perdió sus labios de vista, recibiéndolos poco tiempo después debajo de su oreja y un mordisquito que le acompaño más abajo.  
  
— ¿Te gusta?  
  
Jared asintió a la pregunta, tratando de contener el temblor que azoto su cuerpo con tan simple acción. Era extraño, todo era extraño... sentir a Jensen guiándole, pero como Misha había dicho... se sentía seguro, tan seguro que incluso podía sentir una simple caricia por todo su cuerpo.  
  
Recibió más mordiscos en su cuello, parecía que Jensen seguía un camino invisible hasta que llego a su barbilla, mordiendo su mentó para después lamer el pequeño hoyito, acción que le provoco una risita, obligándose a no tomar a Jen de las manos.  
  
— Siempre me ha atraído todo este hermoso rostro... fue lo primero que vi, antes de enamorarme de aquel chico guapo que parecía ser mas gentil de lo que pensé alguna vez. — murmuro lamiendo la línea fuerte de la mandíbula hasta llegar de nuevo a su oreja. — ahora me hace querer correrme por toda tu cara... — Jared dejo salir un gemido que fue cortado por la lengua de el rubio introduciéndose en su boca y lamiendo su contorno.  
  
El masaje ahora parecía que lo hacían sus labios en lugar de sus manos en los hombros de su esposo. Pese a lo raro del asunto, ambos estaban de acuerdo en lo excitante que era...la prueba en Jared era como gemía, bajito incitando a Jensen a seguir, a tocar su cuerpo como quisiera y es que con unos besos, él estaba completamente duro. Pronto la mano del arquitecto subió a acariciar el pelo de su esposo, sus miradas se encontraron entonces y sonrieron, sonrieron por esa conexión que empezaba a formarse de nuevo entre ambos.  
  
Las manos de Jensen apretaron los hombros una última vez antes de soltarlo, levantándose de la cintura de su esposo, y dejando que este respirara, ya visiblemente más relajado de lo que estaba en un principio. Sonrió, Jared se veía tan adorable allí, tan torpe como no lo había sido ni siquiera en su primera vez.  
  
— ¿Ahora que, Jay? ¿Quieres un masaje en otro lugar? — pregunto, acariciando su largo cabello y colocándolo hacía atrás. — no, bebe, no lo escribas... muéstrame.  
  
Sus manos temblaron, si, temblaron mucho cuando Jensen pregunto pero casi de inmediato se movieron hacía su polla, de pronto la vergüenza le lleno por lo que escondió sus ojos detrás de su flequillo.  
  
— ¿Allí? — susurro Jensen, voz profunda y ronca que causo un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo de Jared. — ¿quieres mis dedos... mi boca? — pregunto, acercándose a bajar el pantalón de Jared sin necesidad de desabotonarlo, era uno de sus viejos pantalones de andar en casa, y le quedaba tan holgados que seguro podría caber otro Jared allí.  
  
Se fijo en la polla erecta, por supuesto que lo hizo, pero rápidamente desvió su atención a las caderas de Jared, queriendo mantenerlo lo más relajado que podía, y lo estaba logrando, al menos por el momento.  
  
— Adoro todo tu cuerpo, cariño... te amo... todo tu... — siseo, antes de bajar una mano y sostenerle de la base, lamiendo el glande de arriba abajo.  
  
Jared jadeo, era un sonido que salió fuerte y claro de su boca... incluso dejando ver al editor que su voz seguía ahí. Y su cuerpo tembló, haciendo que Jensen levantara la vista y se encontrara con unos ojos llenos de deseo que no apartaban su vista de él, mientras el líquido pre seminal bajaba ansioso de la polla que tenía entre manos.  
  
Eso fue lo que necesito para dejarse llevar por el deseo que tanto le había carcomido desde que había vuelto a tener a Jared, bajo sus labios hasta los testículos que ya estaban llenos de semen, y los absorbió a ambos en su boca, uno por uno, dejándolos brillantes con su saliva.  
  
Cuando escucho otro gemido por parte de su novio, decidió darle atención al tronco, duro como una piedra, pero tan doloroso para Jared, como lo es para el metérsela en la boca y sentir como todo su cuerpo vibra, le ha añorado tanto que ahora tenerle es casi como un sueño que se le escapa de las manos.  
  
No entendía cómo es que a Misha le había ocurrido esa tonta idea, era patético, el no llevaba en su sangre ese "gen" de macho del que tanto Chris presumía. Su molestia se reflejo en la forma en la que sujeto a Jared y comenzó a succionar, solo deteniéndose para lamer debajo del glande y en el pequeño orificio que rezumaba liquido pre seminal.  
  
Era tan relajante que pensó que se correría vergonzosamente rápido en aquella boca que arrancaba jadeos sin control de su boca, sin control el hilillo de saliva que también bajaba de esta. Se sentía bien, sus pezones estaban duros y sus piernas temblaban aumentando su placer, pero cometió el error de bajar la vista y encontrarse con unos ojos azules que no deberían estar ahí... pero cuando vio esa sonrisa torcida, simplemente perdió la noción de la realidad.  
  
— Eres hermoso Jared ¿Quieres abrirme el culo con esta enorme polla? — pregunto Tom empezando a pasar su lengua por la punta.  
Pronto su voz salió con tan fuerza y desesperación como no había salido en semanas.  
  
—Noooooo — grito el castaño, sorprendió a Jensen con el pánico en su voz, sin contar lo ronco que se escucho por la falta de uso. Jared se alejo entonces, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, el aire faltaba y el seguía viendo a Tom sonriéndole...  
  
— ¿Jared? — llamo, saliendo de entre las piernas de su esposo y acercándose a Jared, buscando tocarle, pero este no se dejo. — Jared, por favor. — susurro, comenzando a asustarse que hubiera hecho algo más. — Bebe, cálmate, por favor. — pidió, pero antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.  
  
Pero Jared no parecía atender a su voz, simplemente se acurruco contra la pared, tratando de que no se notara su llanto, tratando de pasar desapercibido y deseando que la oscuridad le llevara, parecía tentador dejarse ir y dejar de sufrir pero algo lo hizo levantar la vista, era la voz de Jensen. Pero solo se encontró con Tom de nuevo.  
  
—No Tommy, no, déjame por favor — susurro presa del pánico viendo a los ojos a su esposo directamente, pero en su aturdidamente era Tom quien estaba frente a él.  
  
— Jared Padalecki, soy, tu esposo... solo... respira, bebe. — le pidió, sintiendo una punzada agónica de dolor en su pecho al saber que su esposo estaba viendo a Welling donde el hombre no estaba, estaba teniendo una de sus regresiones de nuevo, o quizás una alucinación. — ¡Jared, soy yo!  
  
Jared trato de enfocar la vista, tan pronto como aparecieron los ojos celestes se desvanecieron dejando paso a unos verdes... sumamente angustiados.  
  
— ¿Jen? — llamo girando la cabeza hacía un lado, como estudiándole.  
  
— Si, bebe, soy yo... — susurro, por fin tomando a Jared y abrazándolo contra su pecho. — me asustaste... — gimió, dejando besos por todo su rostro. — amo... estas hablando.  
  
— Me siento mal, el aire... no me llega Jen — murmuro asustado dejando caer otro par de lágrimas de sus ojos que para ese momento estaban con una capa verde que solo transmitía pánico.  
  
— Shhh... Es un ataque de pánico, recuéstate. — le pidió pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el mismo lo recostó sobre las sabanas. — ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? — pregunto, acariciando su frente con delicadeza. — ¿Agua? — sugirió sin dejar de acariciarle.  
  
— No te vayas — lo dijo tan rápido y asustado, aun entre lágrimas que el hombre más pequeño sintió un nudo en su garganta.  
  
— Hey, cálmate, ¿ok? Estaré aquí, confía en mí. — le pidió, abrazándose a su pecho con todo su cuerpo sobre el de Jared, dándole la seguridad que sabía necesitaba. — tienes que calmarte, bebe, así podrás respirar... — susurro, besando su sien. — no hare nada, nada pasara.  
  
—¿Nada? —pregunto como un niño, un niño asustado.  
  
— No. Solo lo que tú me pidas, Jay. Si quieres dormir, lo haremos juntos. — le confirmo, con su corazón aun martillando en sus oídos.  
  
— Dormir, pero abrázame ¿Si?  
  
Una sonrisa melancólica fue toda la respuesta de Jensen que siguió acariciándole hasta que Jared cayo rendido en sus brazos, fue cuando su respiración se volvió acompasada, que la puerta de entrada se abrió, seguramente Chris había conseguido al fin las llaves de repuesto, y por su expresión de agitación, iba a hacer lo mismo que había hecho con la manilla de su habitación con esta puerta.  
  
Con una seña de su mano logro darle a entender que todo estaba bien, ya le contaría luego.

  
Jared se despertó a la mañana siguiente bastante desorientado, pero cuando fue capaz de hilar más de dos frases seguidas en su cabeza, noto que fue el sol — que le daba totalmente en el rostro — quien le había despertado. Suspiro cuando vio el brazo del rubio, apresándolo como lo que más quería... y se pregunto ¿Por qué? A cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su vida estaba más y más arruinada, que se escapaba de sus manos y que estaba arrastrando a Jensen con él. A  
  
Jensen... a aquel ángel que más que nada se merecía que alguien lo amara y le diera seguridad, y el no podía con lo segundo, no cuando le temía a su propia sombra.  
  
Se quito el brazo de encima y se sentó en la cama, sus ojos estaban secos y a pesar de sentir un escozor por ellos, creía que era incapaz de llorar más. Tenía que irse... dejar a Jensen ser feliz con alguien más. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia delante, fue cuando sintió a Jensen removerse en la cama, despertando como cada mañana, mas dormido que despierto y evidentemente cansado.  
  
— ¿Jared?  
  
—¿Qué? — murmuro colocándose de espaldas a Jensen, notando lo mucho que se le dificultaba aun hablar.  
  
La garganta el dolía cada vez que un sonido salía de ella, debía revisársela, probablemente decirle a Jensen algo. Pero ya lo había decidido, o al menos eso quería, porque escucho un sonido ahogado por parte de Jensen que de un momento a otro tenía a Jared sobre su espalda, besando entre sus omoplatos.  
  
— ¡Aun puedes hablar! Dios, estoy tan feliz, bebe.  
  
— Déjame — trato que su voz sonara dura, pero está seguro que sonó como una súplica, se quito de encima a Jensen con cuidado y se puso de pie, poniendo distancias entre ambos.  
Quizás se equivocaba al pensar que Jensen no tenía idea de lo doloroso que se sentía que se alejara de él con esas palabras, pero Jensen se había sentido rechazado, tanto que a punto estuvo de desistir.  
  
— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto viéndole desde la cama con expresión serena, aunque sus manos habían comenzado a sudar.  
  
— Esto... esto no va a funcionar Jensen... esto esta matándome y no puedo, simplemente siento que no puedo superarlo, así quesera mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí y que cada quien se valla por su lado — su voz intenta quebrarse pero él hace un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio en ella.  
  
En especial cuando ve a Jensen cerrar los ojos, puede notar la rendición en el hombre cuando este baja los hombros, respirando hondo para luego ponerse de pie. Hay algo extraño en su forma de andar que Jared nota al instante, y nada tiene que ver con las palabras que ha dicho; es más con lo que pasa por la mente de Jensen, que permanece en silencio.  
  
Parece que medita sus acciones con cautela, quizás piensa que decirle sin hacerle daño, quizás es cierto y Jensen ya se ha cansado y que él se haya rendido solo ha causado una reacción en cadena. Sabía que Jensen no podría manejar esto, aun es el pequeño rubio temeroso de que su padre lo encuentre y se lo lleve.  
  
Aunque al contrario de lo que Jared piensa, Jensen nunca ha sido inocente del todo, puede que se hubiera acostado con un montón de hombres por una necesidad mas psicológica que física, pero Jensen era todo menos inocente, incluso de vuelta a Stanford, Jensen no era inocente. Se enfadaba como todas las personas, y sabía que si ponía un puchero o tenía lágrimas en los ojos la gente tendría piedad de él, una piedad de la que podía sacar provecho. Con Jared todo el tema era diferente, Jensen era Jensen, sin necesidad de trucos. Pero con los demás, era demasiado cuidadoso. Y lo que pasaba por su mente era algo muy parecido a una broma pesada.  
  
Hace ya unos días que le había tocado limpiar la casa, siendo ayudado a medías por Jared. Fue así como la vio, un beretta de mango blanco enterrada en un montón de sabanas en el fondo del closet. Era esa vieja arma que había pertenecido al abuelo de Christian y que este guardaba como un mero objeto de recuerdo, muchos recuerdos, porque el arma no estaba cargada ni con una sola bala.  
  
Cuando la saco, ahora con Jared allí observando sus movimiento con atención, pudo observar el miedo en sus ojos. Y quizás no debería jugar con estas cosas así, pero Jared necesita darse cuenta de que esto no es demasiado para él, que pueden manejarlo juntos, y que un error no significa nada si aun tienen una larga vida para arreglarlo.  
  
— Sal de la habitación.  
  
Jared sintió un nudo en su estomago, sintió como los recuerdos le invadían con fuerza... Tom siempre estaba armado, incluso, una o dos veces le insistió en enseñarle a disparar, pero el odiaba esas cosas. Las odia desde que su padre le explico que eran... no entiende porque las personas guardan cosas que pueden quitar la vida a otros tan fácilmente. Pero se obliga a enterrar sus recuerdos — tanto los de Tom como los de su infancia— porque ahora la prioridad es lo que está pasando frente a él, Jensen... su Jensen... con un arma.  
  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? — la pregunta sonó algo aterrada. Algo en realidad se queda corto pero no sabe que más decir o hacer.  
  
— Te lo dije, Jared. — susurra, su voz tan oscura que es casi aterradora. — te lo dije. Si me dejas no podre vivir sin ti. Ahora sal de la maldita habitación.  
  
— No... No digas estupideces, suelta esa arma ¡Ahora mismo! — reprende, sus ojos asustados tiene den pronto una determinación que desde antes que este infierno empezara Jensen no había visto, eso lo hace sentir un calor por dentro, al darse cuenta que como siempre Jared saca lo mejor de sí mismo por él.  
  
—No te atrevas, no te atrevas — lo dice lento, mientras se coloca enfrente con intenciones claras de quitarle el arma.  
  
Pero da dos pasos hacía atrás, subiendo el arma con lentitud.  
  
— ¿Crees que esto no va a funcionar? ¿Qué nunca podrás superarlo? Bien, lárgate si es lo que quieres. — Le dice, ni siquiera puede escupir odio, porque no tiene odio que sentir en contra de Jared, y es hasta estúpido el cómo ambos intentan ser severos con el otro. — ¿Crees que es fácil para mí verte así? — pregunto, negando con la cabeza molesto tanto consigo mismo como con Jared. — te amo, Jared Padalecki. Y sabes que te dejare ir, como lo hice hace meses... porque es el camino que tu elijas y no el que yo te imponga lo que importa. No quiero vivir así, no quiero vivir sin ti de nuevo.  
  
— Yo... ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?— su voz suena suplicante — No quiero arrastrarte conmigo, no quiero. Si no me recupero tu vida a mi lado será un infierno, te quedaras a mi lado desperdiciando tu vida, te mereces más, siempre te mereces más y si yo no puedo dártelo — se queda callado llevando su vista al arma — Jensen suelta esa arma, o te juro por dios que me disparo yo primero  
  
— Tendrás que quitármela y para cuando lo hagas será demasiado tarde. — dijo luego de retroceder un poco más. — e incluso si lo haces, sabes que luego seguiré yo... no me importa si no quieres arrastrarme contigo... porque sino mal recuerdo, yo fui quien te dijo eso primero, y tu no ten rendiste... — dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos. — no voy a rendirme tampoco. — susurro cubriendo sus ojos con su mano libre.  
  
—Yo... — se muerde la lengua tan pronto se da cuenta que es cierto, que Jensen le advirtió que a su lado nada sería fácil y él se dejo arrastrar encantando porque le amaba y ahora Jensen esta ofreciéndole lo mismo — No me iré... — suena seguro cuando lo dice — Solo suelta el arma Jen... odio esas cosas.  
  
— Tontito, no está cargada, Jared. — dijo soltando un suspiro pesado y dejando caer el arma sobre la alfombra. — es solo una vieja arma, seguro si intentara disparar se destruiría ella.  
  
— ¿Qué?... eres un —gruño pero tan pronto se ve el enojo en sus ojos también se ve el alivio y pronto Jensen siente el enorme peso de Jared encima, abrazándolo aun con el miedo de antes — Idiota, eres un idiota, no me vuelvas a asustar así...  
  
— Fue convincente, ¿verdad? — pregunto con una risita. — siempre te dije que debí ser actor, aparte de que soy demasiado sexy para lo nerd que soy. — susurro, apresando la fuerte espalda de Jared entre sus manos. — no vuelvas tu a asustarme así, bebe.  
  
— Lo siento...es que a veces, anoche y yo... solo sentí que el mundo se me venía encima y busque la salida más fácil... y era hundirme yo... sin ti — murmuro.  
  
— Jared... — Jensen suspiro, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el largo cuello de su esposo, dejando que estos resbalaran por toda la piel morena hasta le pezón enrojecido, donde había succionado la noche anterior. — Dios, ¿Quien le hizo esto a mi bebe? ¿Fui yo? — pregunto con inocencia.  
  
Jared rio... agradeciendo el cambio de tema — Si fuiste tú, tonto—acuso con un puchero fingido.  
  
— Oh, mi bebe. — Hablo con ese tonito que solo tenía reservado para él, ese que le hacía sonreír. — estaremos bien, Jay. — murmuro a su oído cuando volvió a apresarlo contra su cuerpo. — te lo prometo.  
  
Jared asintió — Si, Jen...

 

Un consejo de viajero, si vas a Estados Unidos, recuerda que vas a pasar una agradable experiencia… después de que pases por el infierno en los aeropuertos. Es aun peor cuando vas de California a Virginia, tres horas de viaje y tres horas en el maldito aeropuerto, esperando a que los imbéciles te registren los malditos bolsillos, y que certifiquen tus estúpidos documentos que te permiten portar al menos trece armas en tu maleta. Solo porque Morgan sea un hombre precavido, no quiera decir que tenga que soportar toda esta mierda cada vez que va a casa… o a lo que le gusta llamar casa.  
  
Misha y él están en una relación, algo serio que algunas veces se vuelve tan sentimental que el policía tiene que alejarse, y Misha le deja que lo haga, porque Morgan es una persona lenta en cuanto adaptación en relaciones se refiere. Si lo envías al desierto del Mojave, sobrevivía dos años, si lo envías al supermercado llamara a los dos minutos, con toda clase de insultos porque Collins olvido especificar cuál de tantas salsas picantes quería… el muy maldito.  
  
Es un hombre, no hace compras. Pero Misha limpia, cocina, lava la ropa, en fin hace todo el oficio del hogar y aun así le quedan horas para ir al trabajo de ocho a cuatro y volver para hacer un poco de Yoga o Tai Chi, como se llame la mierda que practica medio desnudo en medio de la sala. Por no contar las veces que le ha visto regando las matas del jardín. No quiere pensar que pasara cuando el de ojos azules decida comprar el cachorro de la vidriera de Pets and Cookies de la acera de enfrente.  
  
Y por supuesto, dado a la reciente mudanza que ha hecho entre viaje y viaje, pronto la casa se ha ido llenando de sus cosas, algo de lo que Morgan no está muy seguro de querer.  
  
Cuando entra en la cocina, dejando las maletas en el recibidor, encuentra a Misha con la mirada perdida en la ventana y un delicioso aroma a pescado asado viniendo de la estufa.  
  
Misha tiene unos apuntes sobre la mesa, seguramente de algunos de sus casos... a empezado a darse cuenta que Misha se involucra más de lo que debería con sus pacientes, no es que sea malo, no, porque los trata como si realmente importaran, no como simples sujetos que cumplan la teoría de sus libros, pero a veces se descuida a sí mismo.  
  
— Jeff... Hey... ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?  
  
— Pudo haber estado mucho mejor, claro. — responde, tomándole de la cintura y arrastrándolo a la sala. — ¿Cómo sobreviviste sin mi?  
  
— Bueno... — ríe con la pregunta, dejándose llevar por el hombre frente a él — Es sencillo sabes, solo trato de concentrarme en algún caso que represente un reto y quizás salgo a correr un poco, o incluso cocinar algo que no queme la casa.  
  
El sonido de disgusto que hace Morgan no le gusta nada, pero esta demasiado dentro del caso de la pequeña que le ha tocado tratar que con dificultad pueda preocuparse por Jeff, quien le mira atentamente mientras él se pierde en su joven paciente una vez más.  
  
— ¿Misha? — le llama, tomándole de la barbilla y obligándole a verle a la cara.  
  
— Hum — responde sin darse cuenta de lo que su compañero hace hasta que tiene los ojos tan oscuros y salvajes del policía muy cerca de los suyos —¿Si...? — a ultimo segundo logra evitar el suspiro que amenazo con salir de su garganta.  
  
— ¿Cómo se que esa cabezota tuya va a prestarme atención esta vez? — pregunta con voz suave en comparación al tono fuerte que usa siempre. — ¿Tengo que hacer una cita con tu secretaria?  
  
— Yo... no, es decir, estaba... lo siento — murmuro sonrojándose, tanto por haber sido atrapado con la cabeza en las nubes como por el tono del oficial — Me desvié pensando en un caso.  
  
— Siempre estas pensando en un caso, se me hace difícil plantearte lo que he estado pensando cuando te pones así. — le dice, su voz suena rara, pero sobre todo cansando. — ¿Te parece si terminas de hacer la cena mientras me doy una ducha?  
Misha de inmediato frunce el ceño.  
  
— Estas en serio diciéndome que haga la cena, después de decirme que tienes algo que proponerme, y esperas que pueda concentrarme al cocinar.— pregunta con ironía, recibiendo una risa incrédula — Y tras de es eso, diciéndome que estarás desnudo, en el baño — la sonrisa de Misha pasa de inmediato a una picara.  
  
— No dejes que te queme. — le dijo, besándolo con fiereza antes de separarse de él, dejándolo caer en el sofá, ni siquiera se molesta en mirarlo cuando comienza a caminar a la habitación, quitándose el largo sobretodo que le resguardaba del frio.  
  
— Oh dios, Jeff rechazo una invitación de sexo — murmuro preocupado pero antes de su cerebro empezara a dilucidar la realidad se da cuenta que él estaba cocinando y con ello sale casi disparado hacía la cocina, maldiciendo el hecho de que si no fuera imposible parece estar empezando a parecer de déficit atencional.  
  
Lo que le toma salvar la cena es lo que tarda su pareja en el baño, saliendo en una toalla en búsqueda de una de sus maletas y sacado una vieja camiseta de los Mets, colocándosela por encima para luego ir a buscar sus bóxers al closet de Misha, le sorprende como todo lo que usa para su higiene está organizado en una pequeña esquina que Misha desocupo para él, le asusta un poco que sea así.  
  
Meneando la cabeza, aleja ese pensamiento y se acerca a la cocina.  
  
— ¿Donde está mi plato?  
  
— Se lo comió el gato del vecino, tenía hambre — murmuro el otro hombre, sacando un par de cervezas del congelador y tirando una Morgan — En la mesa, Jeff...  
  
— Wow... ¿Quieres que te folle en la mesa? Pensé que ya habíamos hecho eso. — responde dirigiéndose a la sala con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, esperando la respuesta de Collins.  
  
—Oh dios... Jeff fue solamente sobra la mesa, quería que me apoyaras en ella. — se queja con fingida molestia.  
  
— Puta, tráeme mi comida y deja de quejarte del sexo. — Respondió soltando una carcajada cuando por poco Misha le da con la paleta en un lugar que mejor no mencionaba. — podemos intentar "apoyarte" en la mesa mas tarde.  
  
— No me digas puta —se quejo con fingida molestia dejando el pescado que había cocinado, junto a arroz suficiente para un ejército, frijoles y puré de papa, todo por supuesto acompañado de una ensalada que Jeff mira como si fuera el criminal más grande con el que le hubiera tocado lidiar.  
  
Misha ríe ante eso, sentándose también a la mesa — Tranquilo, Oficial Morgan, no muerde.  
  
— ¿En serio? Luce justo como lo veo, como una criatura que merece... ser comida... — termina diciendo, dando un suspiro antes de tomar los cubiertos y comenzar a comer, es seguramente uno de los platos más deliciosos que han preparado esas manos, luego de todo el desastre en la cocina que estaba hecho Collins.  
  
Varios platos después y varias bromas entre ambos, es como prácticamente termina de devorar toda la cena. Son alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando Misha está en la cocina, lavando los platos y pasándoselos a Jeff, de manera que él los seca, y los deja de el desayunador, el psicólogo prácticamente le ha obligado a que le ayude y es divertido como después de negarse una hora, su pareja acepto y eso, eso le recuerda algo.  
  
—Jeff ¿Qué tenías que decirme?  
  
— ¿Acerca? — pregunta y en su voz se nota todo el aburrimiento que le produce estar allí de pie secando platos que pese a todo, no se detiene hasta dejarlos limpios y ordenados.  
  
—Dijiste que tenías algo que proponerme antes — agrego, seguro de que no había oído mal.  
  
— No es matrimonio, así que no te emociones. — le dijo, viendo la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Misha, que por poco le golpea con la esponja. — Nah, quería que te mudaras conmigo a Virginia, de esa forma es mejor para ambos.  
  
Va a contestarle algo mordaz, pero se queda sorprendido de lo de mudarse, de todo lo que pensó eso no figuraba entre lo que el oficial podía proponerle.  
  
—Oh — soltó abriendo los ojos y parpadeando unas dos o tres veces seguidas.  
  
Se queda allí con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa de granito, respira hondo y busca las palabras correctas, pero es difícil porque el idiota de su novio no es capaz de suavizar las cosas ni siquiera un poquito, sino que lo suelta como si fuera una broma pesada.  
  
— ¿Qué dices?  
  
—Yo...— piensa en sus pacientes, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Para el no son simples personas con problemas, pero algo lo obliga a pensar por primera vez en sí mismo, Morgan es tosco y cuando necesita espacio desaparece de la faz de la tierra — sin contar miles de cosas más —pero debe admitir que ama al hombre y que es feliz a su lado...— Si...  
  
— ¿Sin peleas? — pregunta, viéndole con una de sus gruesas cejas alzada en señal de incredulidad. — ¿No tengo que convencerte con nada?  
  
—Solo tienes que esperar a que termine con Jared, no dejare a los chicos a la deriva, y debo hablar con mi secretaria en caso de que no se quiera mudar le buscare un trabajo, y un local allá, algo espacioso para mi consultorio... como vez son un hombre ocupado, mejor ocuparme en eso que discutir y además me apetece. —murmuro sin darle importancia al asunto.  
  
— Wow, que ego. — contesta Morgan, aun dudando de la palabra de Misha, pero se le ve satisfecho. — supongo que unos meses mas no me mataran, y tienes razón, esos dos chicos necesitan ayuda, mucha ayuda.  
  
— No es ego— dijo con un puchero —Es solo la verdad... te aseguro que tengo mucho que alistar y que más de un paciente tendrá un leve ataque cuando sepa que me voy — en eso dejo salir un pequeño suspiro — Principalmente Jensen, pero por eso no quiero dejarlo solo, menos ahora que le propuse cambiar de roles con — cerro la boca pronto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir.  
  
— ¿Roles? — era muy tarde, la atención del policía ya está totalmente sobre él. — ¿En que? — pregunto soltando una risita cuando vio el nerviosismo en Misha, ese del que era presa.  
  
—Ahhh... roles en cosas como, cuando limpiaban la casa — hasta para el sonó patética semejante respuesta pero trato de actuar seriamente, buscando convencer a alguien que dé ante mano sabía no caería.  
  
— ¿Como hacemos tu yo ahora? — es todo lo que pregunta Jeff, terminando de secar el ultimo plato antes de girarse hacía Misha que hurgaba en la nevera, seguramente por un vaso de leche antes de irse a dormir. — ¿O tiene algo que ver con lo que el maldito de Welling le hizo a ese gigante?  
  
— Con Welling — respondió encogiéndose de hombros — El no puede tener ningún tipo de contacto ni normal ni sexual sin pensar en Welling, está muy jodido... y en cada sesión... cuando escucho lo que ese hombre le hacía hacer... dios, era un demente. — soltó sacando de la nevera justamente una caja de leche.  
  
Las palabras dichas con ese estremecimiento, causaron algo en Morgan que pocas veces había sentido, Jensen era el primero de esta ciudad que le había causado pena y ganas de protegerlo, pero eso no fue al principio, eso fue días después de ver cuánto luchaba por su esposo. Ahora tenía a Misha, y sabia que si algo le pasaba, no descansaría hasta tener una venganza fría.  
  
— Nunca dejare que esto te suceda. — le dice, con tanta convicción que hace que la mirada asombrada de Collins se pose en el.  
  
El psicólogo tiene que pasar saliva por su garganta mientras se queda prendido de los ojos ajenos, no puede creer que Jeff se diera cuenta de que tenía miedo... cuando siempre ha sido bueno guardando sus emociones, o quizás es que él sabe leerlo bien.  
  
— ¿Nunca?  
  
— Nunca. — respondió el hombre, mucho más fuerte y fornido, se acerco a Misha, tomándolo en sus brazos de la cintura, dejando a Misha atrapado entre su cuerpo y la nevera, y por supuesto el envase de leche que aun sostenía.  
  
El psicólogo sonríe, tan tiernamente que causa una risa en el oficial.  
  
— Jeff ¿Estas seguro que quieres que viva contigo?  
  
— Seguro, nunca te lo dije, pero la razón por la cual terminaba de divorciarme de mis esposas eran porque ellas necesitaban que pasara al menos una hora con ellas al día, necesitaban que estuviera siempre allí... y mi trabajo... mi trabajo es todo lo que tengo y lo que siempre soñé... — susurra, la sonrisa aun en sus labios. — pero... supongo que el psicólogo Collins me enseño una valiosa lección.  
  
—¿Cual lección? — pregunto ganándose una mueca — No me hagas esa cara y dime... dime.  
  
— No soy uno de tus pacientes. Ahora tomate tu leche, mientras te espero en la habitación... — se acerco a Misha, hasta dejar su boca muy cerca de su oído. — donde mi leche no tendrás que beberla en un vaso.  
  
El Psicólogo sonrió para luego dejar un leve golpe sobre el hombro ajeno.  
  
— Deja de decir eso idiota. — estaba avergonzado de como su cuerpo se estremeció con la voz de su pareja.  
  
— Si, hazte el inocente. A ti eres el que le pone que me corra sobre su cara. — le acuso, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja antes de separarse de Misha, dejando que esos ojos azules le observaran antes de separarse en su totalidad.  
  
— Como si a ti no te gustara. — grito cuando el hombre se alejo entre risas haciendo que él se muriera de vergüenza.

 

**Capítulo 25**

**¿Días felices?**

Había hablado.

Por fin, después de lo que parecieron años, Jared hablaba, y Jensen estaba tan feliz que no cabía dentro de su cuerpo, no había forma de que lo hiciera, no cuando su amado esposo había hablado finalmente, y seguía hablando por lo que había comprobado ese día en la tarde, fue Chris quien le recordó que debía ir a ver a Misha de inmediato, y por eso se encontraba ahora estacionándose frente al consultorio con Jared a su lado devorando un sándwich de pollo que le había comprado a la salida del apartamento de Chris e Ian. Le causaba gracia como su apetito nunca cambiaría en nada, enfermo o no, Jared sin el estómago lleno no era Jared.

Lo obligo a guardar lo que le quedaba en el auto, a lo que su novio hizo un puchero, despidiéndose del emparedado una vez estuvieron fuera del vehículo y subiendo las escaleras del consultorio, esperaban que Misha estuviera allí a esas horas, él era lo único constante en ese consultorio, él y la amable mujer detrás del mostrador.

— Hey, ¿Misha está dentro?

— Si — contesto casi sin interés — Llego hace unos quince minutos y les espera, adelante — murmuro riendo cuando escucho un suspiro de ambos hombres.

Dentro de la oficina de Misha, estaba este sentado sobre la mesa de su escritorio con un montón de cajas por todas partes, llenas de archivos que parecían recién acomodados en estas. Le extrañaba, porque todos los estantes estaban vacíos.

— Hola, Misha. — saludo Jensen haciéndose notar en la habitación, su sonrisa le indico al psicólogo que algo había pasado, algo bueno para variar.

Misha arqueo la ceja, conocía muy bien a Jensen y sabía que el chico estaba conteniéndose para no gritar de emoción lo que sea que rondaba su cabeza.

— Tranquilo Jensen... llegaste a buena hora... Jared ¿Tu papel?

— Supongo que ya no lo necesito. — anuncio el gigante, tomándose de la mano con Jensen y sonriendo igual de brillante que este. — ¡Sorpresa, puedo hablar!

— Eso es una muy buena noticia, chicos. — felicito, dejando un montón de papeles sobre una repisa antes de limpiar un poco del polvo que había quedado en sus manos con un viejo trapo — Empecemos, tomen y asiento y díganme ¿Cómo les fue con el pequeño encargo de cambiar de roles? 

—  Eh... — Jensen dudo en si sentarse o no, pero era algo pesado empezar con un tema que les había salido de lo peor. — Pues... comenzó bien, luego mal y por último fue un desastre. — Explico, tomando asiento junto a Jared sin soltarle la mano.

—Ya... — Misha rodo los ojos — Jensen, como ya nos conocemos seré sincero, si quieres resultados más rápidos tienes que ser más específico... aunque eso ya lo sabes. — indico sonriendo tranquilamente.

— Ok, pues mientras se la chupaba, Jared pensó que yo era Tom, o eso creo... — dijo encogiéndose de hombro y viendo a Jared de reojo que asintió vagamente, sus mejillas rojas.

—Bien... Jared... en tus palabras  ¿Qué fue lo  que paso? — pregunto el psicólogo pero luego de unos segundos levanto la mirada hacía el hombre que tenía la suya en el suelo — Jared sé que odias hablar de esto, pero primero si quieres superarlo, eso se hace hablando de ello y segundo debemos conocer que cosas te recuerdan a Tom a fin de evitarlas ¿Entiendes?

— Si, pero es que yo... — dijo Jared volteando a ver a su esposo y luego apretando su mano delicadamente — No quiero que Jen... me da vergüenza que escuche.

— Jared Padalecki. Tengo que saberlo también. Que solo Misha lo sepa no ayudara en mejorar nuestra relación. — Jensen hablo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su esposo, haciendo presión en este.

—Yo... — sus ojos brillaron en indecisión cuando tuvo los contrarios en frente — Tom... él, siempre teníamos una especie de juego previo antes de follar, le gustaban las palabras cariñosas como hermoso, era su manera de guiarme... además acostumbraba a chupármela como parte de ese juego previo y él siempre decía... — se modio el labio, sintiendo como el aire de pronto era más necesario —que le gustaba mi sabor...

— ¿Tu...nunca se lo hiciste a él? – No fue Misha quien pregunto, sino que sorpresivamente Jensen se adelantó a ello, haciendo que el psicólogo frunciera el ceño, no quería que uno de sus pacientes presionara al otro, no cuando había hecho tan buen trabajo con el primero.

— Sí... un par de veces. — contesto el empresario bajando la mirada al suelo causando que Jensen llevara la suya al psicólogo, rogando por ayuda.

— Entiendo, y en cuanto Jensen te lo hizo empezaste a ver a Tom. – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero era claro que era una afirmación abierta que dejaba que el otro tuviera oportunidad de rebatirla.

— No... —negó Padalecki — Es decir al inicio se sentía muy bien... estaba encantando con Jen y una parte de mí se moría por seguir, pero cuando baje la mirada no era él— su voz se quiebra — no era él, no era ni sus ojos, ni su sonrisa, ni su voz, no era mi Jensen. — conforme se explicaba no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara — era él... Tom

— ¿Qué podríamos hacer con eso? – Jensen se refirió a Misha, acariciando la espalda de Jared de arriba abajo en formas sinuosas como sabía que le gustaba al castaño. — ¿Quizás deberíamos hacerlo con la luz apagada y de noche o simplemente no hacerlo?

— No creo que funcione, en ese momento todo dejo de tener lógica, de pronto escuche a Tom, lo veía, no estábamos en nuestra habitación. — se esforzó por explicar para luego suspirar. – Me perdí de la realidad totalmente...

— ¿Entonces qué? — las palabras de Jensen hicieron que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. — No puedo vivir sin... — Jensen bufo, no podía terminar esa frase, era obvio que dañaría a Jared si le dijera que no podía vivir sin que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos, y no en el ámbito sexual, sino en todo lo que abarcaba su Relación. — ¿Que deberíamos hacer? ¿Debería hablarle constantemente?

—Oh dios... —Jared se levantó de un salto pasando su mano por todo su rostro con frustración —¿Que pasara si no puedo volver a hacerlo? —la pregunta no era para él, o para el psicólogo era para Jensen que le veía sorprendido — No puedes vivir sin eso, eso era lo que ibas a decir... ¿Me dejaras? —Jared no dejaba de hablar, sin dar tiempo si quiera al rubio a contestar — Me vas a dejar...

Misha solo observaba el intercambio de palabras entre ambos, dejándoles desahogarse, a veces no había mejor terapia que una buena pelea.

— ¡No te vayas por las ramas, Jared! Ya eso lo discutimos esta mañana. Y me asegurare que como se te ocurra hacerme algo otra vez así la pistola tenga balas. —Collins alzo una ceja, ¿eso que acababa de escuchar había llevado "suicidio" impreso en las palabras? Iba a tener una larga sesión con Jensen. — Quiero resolver esto, no para que podamos tener sexo si no porque tú tienes que superarlo.

—El que se está yendo por las ramas eres tú, dijiste que no podías vivir sin... no soy estúpido, sé que ibas a decir eso — contraataco, la voz de ambos alzándose en cuestión de segundos.

— Oh… ¿chicos? — llamo Misha, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por ambos hombres. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

— ¿En serio lo sabes o solo lo dices para que me moleste más? No sabes lo que iba a decir, así que no empieces, Jared. – Jensen alza la voz, y eso no es bueno, porque Jared lo va a hacer también y esto no está yendo como el psicólogo quería. — ¿Crees que eres la única víctima de todo esto?

— Lo dices como si mi pasatiempo fuera joderte y sé que no soy la única víctima, ¡Claro que lo sé! — murmuró moviendo sus brazos en el aire, de exasperado que se mostraba — Pero quiero regresar por ti, por nosotros... pero no puedo, esto es demasiado... necesito. — se cayó de pronto dándole la espalda a ambos hombres.

— Lo siento, Jared...lo siento. – fue todo lo que dijo Jensen, antes de cruzarse de brazos y quedarse allí, explayado en el sillón mientras observaba sus viejas botas.

Jared no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación haciendo casi de inmediato que Misha suspirara.

—Un mes, empezaran a discutir por cualquier mínima cosa y terminaran separándose — menciono el doctor, como si hablara del clima.

— ¿Eso es todo? — no podía negar que le decepcionaba en su totalidad lo que había dicho Misha, había esperado más, había esperado un milagro.

— Solo te digo lo que veo, pero no tiene por qué ser cierto... además coméntame algo más de anoche, mi principal duda es si jugaste un poco con su entrada o te dejaste llevar — pregunto mientras se levantaba por una taza de café de la máquina que tenía en su oficina.

Recibió a cambio una mirada de ojos desorbitados por parte de Jensen.

—Estás loco. Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de "jugar" con nada. — cerro sus ojos, frustrado que su vida pareciera estar drogada con subidones y bajones que iban y venían, quizás la correcta comparación era una mujer con la menstruación. — cuando sentí su cuerpo... su sabor, enloquecí.

Recibió una sonrisa cálida del otro hombre.

— ¿Sabes? Si ese amor que siente el uno por el otro no fuera tan grade, ya se hubieran separado Jensen, sin duda usted son un caso único.

— ¿Eso en que nos ayuda? ¿A que no nos matemos el uno al otro? – el sarcasmo se apodero de él cuándo se puso de pie, acercándose a Misha.

— A que resistan, Jensen, si no fuera así, en estos momentos ambos se estarían odiándose el uno al otro....¡Oh!... lo que me lleva a preguntar cómo fue que Jared recupero su voz. — pregunto curioso notando al periodista rodar los ojos, a veces Misha parecía un niño.

— No lo sé...cuando creyó que era Tom grito y comenzó a hablar...pensé que habías dicho que el sentía miedo y no podría hablar hasta que lo superara. ¿Es raro que hubiera comenzado a hablar?

— Supongo que fue una especie de mecanismo de defensa, como a Tom le gustaban ser dominado, eso implicaba palabras sucias y Jared al creer que estaba con Tom, necesitaba su voz para dominarle y por tanto protegerte... supongo que tu seguridad lo empujo a hablar ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Quieres que lo traiga aquí? — cuestiono antes de asentir, no le gustaba tenerlo fuera de su vista.

— Antes quiero preguntarte algo, anoche... ¿Pediste a Jared que te follara? —pregunto curioso.

—No, no lo hice, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — trato de recordar si lo había mencionado de pasada pero no lo sabía, habia estado muy cuidadoso esa noche.

— Me preocupa que Jared este empeorando, como describió la situación antes puede que lo esté haciendo, porque parece como el mismo dijo estar perdiendo la noción de lo que es real y lo que no, te lo pregunto porque si confundió sus voces no es mucho problema... pero si lo imagino.... —sabía que no tenía que terminar sus palabras para que Jensen entendiera.

— Pues ahora mismo me es muy difícil recordarlo... creo que de lo caliente que estaba no puedo recordar bien si estaba hablando, pero como puede estar empeorando si prácticamente no hemos hecho nada. — se rasco la nuca, iba a tener un dolor de cabeza épico.

— Si sigue así pronto pensara que esta con Tom y no tú... solo ¿Inténtenlo de nuevo en cuando puedan?

— ¿Yo debería..., tu sabes... con su...su entrada? – al hacer la pregunta quiso esconderse debajo de las piernas de Jared, pero lo sentía necesario.

Jensen tiene que admitir que le divirtió ver a Misha sonrojarse.

— ¿No me digas que no sabes hacerlo? — preguntó en voz baja el psicólogo.

— Nunca lo he hecho con alguien más...solo conmigo. — respondió a la defensiva.

—Oh... es básicamente lo mismo que cuando te has metidos los dedos, o algo... —menciono con intenciones de joder al periodista.

 — Claro que sé que es eso. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?  — la altanería en su voz hizo reír a Misha.

— No... Morgan se encarga de esa parte —se tapó la boca tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca, mientras su cuaderno caía al suelo. — Digo... ¿De qué te ríes?

— Oh, por todos los cielos. ¿Hablas en serio? — Jensen tuvo que taparse la boca con el puño para que su carcajada no se escuchara fuera del consultorio. — ¿Tu y ese cabrón?

— Si... no, es que es... complicado pero si... es en serio, estamos juntos. — sus mejillas se coloraron casi como manzanas haciendo a Jensen tener que contenerse de la risa.

— ¿Por qué? Se odiaban, o esa es la idea que nos hicieron ver a Chris y a mí. — dijo, sentándose sobre el escritorio sin dejar de observar como Misha hacía todo lo posible para no verle.

— No lo sé, solo sucedió... supongo que aún nos molesta las mismas cosas que nos hicieron acercarnos, es decir, es extraño. Primero vimos algo que nos sacaba de quicio y luego algo que nos agradaba y eso fue más, así que... estamos juntos y bien.... ¿Entiendes? — bufo divertido —Y creo que el adora que no lo presiono a nada que él no quiera.

— Wow, no son la pareja del año pero son felices. Eso es bastante fuera de lo común, sino mal recuerdo, ambos se llevaban muy mal. Pero que tengan una relación... — sabía que Collins le observaba, sus ojos azules traspasando su alma, buscando una mentira donde no la había. — tuviste suerte de sacar algo bueno de lo que le paso a Jared.

— Si... saque felicidad de algo malo, es algo valioso —acepto suspirando mientras se levantaba — Deberías buscar a Jared, él te necesita... hagan algo divertido, vayan a cenar, al parque,  al cine... hagan solo lo que hacían antes, traten de empezar a dejar todo atrás.

— Hablare con él. — asintió Ackles, poniéndose de pie también, pero sin dejar de ver a Misha. — gracias, espero que tengas suerte con Morgan, no es un hombre fácil.

—Yo tampoco lo soy y no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo comportarse como un imbécil conmigo. — dijo guiñando un ojo a Jensen, dándose cuenta que algo que parecía unir a ambos hombres eran sus carácter, que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser menos que el otro.

 

 

 

Jared estaba recostado en uno de los sofás que había en la sala de espera, jugando con sus manos, perdido en sus pensamientos y en su propia ira, sí, porque de repente estaba demasiado enojado consigo mismo, por reaccionar como lo hizo con Jensen... con un hombre que había demostrado lo muy valioso que era él para su vida.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió, captando su atención y de inmediato haciendo que contuviera el aliento, Jensen salía por ella y era como el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto jamás. Lo supo desde que lo vio en la universidad y se dio cuenta que en esos momentos le recorría el mismo sentimiento de aquella vez... quería a Jensen para él y solo para él, aunque una pequeña parte se preguntó que hacía un hombre así con él.

— Jared. – su nombre pronunciado con esa voz que tanto había deseado escuchar, casi con la misma intensidad que había tenido esos días de pronunciar el palabra. — ¿quieres ir a algún lado? — pregunto rápidamente no muy seguro de lo que hacía o debía hacer.

—¿Uh...? ¿Algún lado? —repitió desorientado —Bueno... — una sonrisa se presentó en su rostro, una con hoyuelos que a pesar de no ser aun la misma se parecía mucho a la que Jensen observo en el su esposo, desde que escribía de él en el periódico universitario —¿Que tal un helado?

Jensen se sonrió también, no solo por el recuerdo, sino porque le hacía sentir de la misma forma aun después de tantos años. Levanto sus manos y metió sus dedos en los hoyuelos, haciendo que Jared se removiera.

— Te amo... — se agacho sin dejar que el otro respondiera, y le beso, casi de forma tímida. — vamos por tu helado.

—Está bien — murmuro cubriendo las otras manos con la suyas — Te amo— susurro al oído ajeno, como si quisiera que el rubio solo escuchara eso.

— Extrañaba oírtelo decir. – susurro, aferrándose a Jared cuando este soltó sus manos. Le abrazo por largo tiempo, aunque solo fue cuestión de minutos, pero se sintió como una eternidad no solo para el editor, sino para Jared, que le sostuvo entre sus brazos todo el tiempo. – ¿Quieres que te lleve a una de las heladerías del centro o quieres ir fuera de la ciudad? —Le pregunto cuando ya ambos estaban afuera.

— No importa donde, solo quiero un helado... contigo — afirmo dejándose caer con pereza en el asiento —Bueno... un par de helados.

— Uno. Y eso es decir mucho.  – dijo, encendiendo el auto. – Uno solo y solo porque me das pena. – indico, viendo como Jared hacía un puchero. – estas comiendo demasiada basura gracias a Chris y a que Ian está enfermo.

—Chris y yo tenemos una dieta perfectamente sana —rebatió haciendo reír al otro hombre —Además como tu estas como una bolita de ojos verdes piensas que yo también lo estaré por unos inocentes dulces — agrego sabiendo que Jensen se quejaría.

Aprovechando que el auto estaba enfrascado en un diminuto atasco en la central, Jensen estiro un brazo y lo empujo.

— No lo estoy, estoy en forma, además soy sexy. — exclamo, enderezándose en el asiento y sacando su pecho, como si intentara mostrarle sus atributos a Jared.

Jared paso su mano por la cintura ajena, sonriendo cuando Jensen se sonrojo — No dudo que seas sexy... una bolita de ojos verdes sexy.

— Voy a golpearte en los testículos y no te va a gustar. — le amenazo en vano, viendo como Jared ahogaba una risa en su hombro, parecía como si no se hubieran peleado unos minutos antes en el consultorio de Misha.

Así es como viajaron en silencio, con Jared reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen, dejando que este manejara concentrado en el camino hasta la heladería que quedaba a pocos metros de donde trabajaba.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tu no estas nada mal. — le dijo, al momento que ambos bajaron del auto.

—¿Solo eso tienes que decirme? —pregunto haciendo un puchero pequeño.

— Créeme, lo que quiero decir está penado por la ley decirlo en público, Jared. — su sonrisa sugerente y esa expresión de chico malo que no le quedaba nada bien hizo sonrojar a Jared. — si sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Ohhhh...parecemos adolecentes cachondos —señalo mientras sentía como Jensen le tomaba de la mano. —Anda... vamos por el helado.

— Tú fuiste el que empezó... — le reclamo Jensen, pinchando su pecho. — ¿Quieres comprarlo tú?

—Está bien, pero no tengo dinero... eso me recuerda que debería buscar trabajo — afirmo suspirando.

— No te preocupes por eso, estamos sobreviviendo bien con mi sueldo y el de Christian, también de mis reportajes de gatos… — hizo una mueca de molestia. — De editor a editor de un reportaje de gatos… que bajo he caído. –se froto el rostro, frustrado y enfadado y con ganas de revivir a Tom solo para pegarle un tiro el mismo. – pero no te preocupes, cuando nos mudemos… no sé, Canadá, tengo amigos allí y en varias parte.

—Lo siento, has descuidado tu carrera por mi culpa. —se disculpó, pero antes de que el rubio dijera algo continuo —Y, lamento no haberlo mencionado hasta ahora, es solo que ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza, el dinero que gane en mi último contracto está intacto y alcanza para que podamos vivir un tiempo relativamente bien.

— ¿Yo viviendo de tu dinero? – pregunto con una sonrisa antes de alzar la mirada al cielo, fingiendo pensar. — podría comprarme al fin esos pantalones que vi en la tienda la otra semana, eran tan geniales y hacen ver mi trasero mejor. — comenzó a sacar cuentas con las manos emocionado, pero también divertido.

Eso hizo que Jared estallara en carcajadas, una tras otras mientras abrazaba a Jensen pegándolo a todo su cuerpo.

—Jensen, te amo tanto... eres el mejor — le dijo dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

— ¿A qué viene tanta efusividad, Jay? – cuestiono Jensen, respondiendo al abrazo como pudo, ya que Jared le daba uno de esos abrazos de oso que añoraba.

— Es solo que siempre estas a mi lado, intentando distraerme y protegerme... solo es eso y que me doy cuenta que te amo tanto o más que el primer día que te vi en la universidad— murmuro encogiéndose de hombros.

— Yo también te amo. — respondió, dejando que una de sus manos subiera hasta la larga cabellera de su esposo y le revolviera el cabello. — yo también te amo. — repitió, consciente de que la gente les miraba. — Vamos ve a comprar tu helado, bebe y me traes uno pequeño.

—Si...por cierto, llama aquí — dijo tomando el celular de la chaqueta del rubio —La clave es tu nombre, verifica el saldo — pidió tomando también la billetera ajena, haciendo reír a Jensen que Jared sabía en qué bolsillo de sus ropas se encontraba todo.

Dejando a Jensen con la palabra en la boca, Jared se retiró, dejándole a la orilla de la calle. Estaba frente a la heladería, pero podía oler la pizza del restaurant de la esquina, y la gula casi le gana por sobre su deber de llamar a dicho teléfono que su esposo había marcado en la pantalla.

Aunque era un editor, Jensen no sabía lo que era poseer una tarjeta de crédito, ni mucho menos contaba con una cuenta en el banco, su dinero siempre había sido el justo para sus necesidades, y él era feliz con eso, por eso nunca se había interesado.

Sin embargo, Jared provenía de una familia de clase media alta, por lo que no tener una tarjeta de crédito era un crimen, además que el editor conocía muy bien al padre de su esposo, y como este llevaba un negocio de reparación de llantas de automóviles a las afueras de San Antonio, y que siempre se había esforzado por que sus hijos se sintieran a gusto con sus vidas.

— ¿Buenos días? – es lo primero que dice, y su voz suena tan nerviosa que seguro la operadora piensa que es un ladrón novato.

— Buenos días. — contesto una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Desea consultar su saldo?

— Claro, el nombre es Jared Padalecki. — dijo no sabía porque su corazón le latía de esa forma, y fue una casualidad que desvira la vista del restaurant de la esquina a donde se podía ver la enorme figura de Jared debatiéndose porque sabor de helado le iba mejor para esa ocasión, lo que era un gran show, porque siempre acababa eligiendo uno de cada sabor para llevar.

— La clave, por favor. — indico la voz, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

— Jensen... – contesto como un autómata, preguntándose luego si debía agregar su apellido.

— Bien señor, el saldo es de 7000 mil dólares. ¿Desea algo más?

— Es más una duda, ¿me preguntaba si alguien más podría acceder esa cuenta? – pregunto, aliviado y hasta sorprendido de la cantidad de dinero que había allí, y por supuesto, cuestionándose como coño su esposo ganaba tanto dinero.

— Según la configuración de seguridad solo el esposo del señor Padalecki tiene acceso a la cuenta en el banco. Y adivino que usted es el señor Jensen Ackles, ¿Cierto?

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro.

— Sí, soy yo. Gracias por su ayuda. — colgó sin esperar que la voz le respondiera, justo a tiempo para ver a su gigante salir de la tienda. — Hey.

—Hey... — Jared le tendió el helado con una sonrisa pequeña.— Es tu sabor preferido...

— Gracias, siempre tan atento. — señalo estirando una mano para atrapar a Jared y lograr darle un beso al hombre que estaba desprevenido. — ¿quieres hacer algo más, esposo?

También logro que el hombre se sonrojara en sus brazos —No lo sé... ¿Algo en mente? — pregunto, notando como pese a todo su cuerpo parecía reconocer el calor que venia del cuerpo contrario, parecía reconocer a Jensen.

 

  
**Capítulo 26**

**Una Navidad pasada.**

Estar en un avión es algo que… había soñado, pero con ir a Europa o a alguna playa del mundo donde nadie pudiera encontrarle. Sus sueños empezaron con diez años, pero cuando logro reunir la fuerza para salir del hoyo donde estaba, tuvo que usar el convencional autobús que tardaría miles de horas en llegar a California desde Texas. Le sorprendía que no se hubiera suicidado a mitad del camino.

Aunque era evidente su inexperiencia en un avión, Jared había insistido en que era una tortura irse en autobús, mientras que Jensen había lloriqueado que no tenía dinero ni para moverse en la universidad – cosa de la que Jared ya se había encargado – y por supuesto que la respuesta de su novio fue esa mueca de “Sé que mientes, Jen, y te hare cosquillas si sigues insistiendo”, entonces el rubio no tuvo más oportunidad que suspirar derrotado.

Claro, habían discutido esto millones de veces desde hace un mes y medio, y la respuesta era la misma, de verdad quería dar ese gran paso. Era un caso importante, algo que les llevaría más adelante en su relación y les haría más cercanos, pero el miedo irracional a una figura paterna siempre terminaba interponiéndose en él.

Quizás ya no lloraba como antes, y a veces creía que Jared prefería que fuera así, a que hiciera lo que había aprendido con el tiempo; sentarse en su cama sin dirigirle la palabra todo el día. Jared odiaba tanto el silencio como Jensen.

A la final, había perdido la batalla contra los “ojos de cachorro de la perdición” que Jared le había dado hace dos días, mientras estaban en la cama, con un Jen semi dormido y un Jared que quería aprovecharse de eso, como nunca se aprovechaba de Jensen.

Por eso estaba aquí, en un jodido avión con Jared hablando con la azafata y dos o tres personas en los asientos delanteros. Y por supuesto, estaba asustado.

— ¿Escuchaste Jen? —Pregunto sonriendo como si fueran de paseo a alguna maravilla del mundo —La señorita dice que el vuelo es muy seguro, y el piloto cuenta con mucha experiencia, eso te tiene que tranquilizar. — murmuro tomando la mano de su novio y entrelazándola con la suya.

— Si... seguro, estoy tranquilo. — respondió irónico, soltando la mano de Jared y enfurruñándose en su lado del asiento, sabía que hacerse el ofendido no le duraría mucho, Jared tendía a desmontar sus mal humores siempre de la manera más tonta que se le ocurriera.

—Sabías que tu nariz se pone adorablemente rojita, cuando te pones a hacer un berrinche — pregunto Jared, desarmando el enojo ajeno simplemente siendo él mismo.

— ¡Jay! — gimoteo cubriendo su nariz con vergüenza, mientras le daba una mirada que sabía que el castaño adoraba, esa sonrisa de niño que alguna vez pensó haber perdido, solo su novio era capaz de traerla de vuelta.

— ¡¿Qué?!— musito con el rostro de inocencia más grande del mundo — Anda déjame verla, es muy linda... quita tus manos de ahí.

— No... — vivió a gimotear, manoteando al aire para que Jared no lograra alcanzarle, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado mal acostumbrado a que cada vez que el chico le tocara cederle el control de inmediato.

—Vamos déjame verla — sus manos se movieron al rostro ajeno, tomándolo entre sus manos, observando con diversión las manos ajenas aun resguardando aquella pecosa nariz, entonces Jared simplemente empezó a dejar besos por las manos, buscando quitarlas de su camino con delicadeza — Jen...

Y es inevitable que no separe sus manos, viéndole con un puchero adorable que provoca en Jared un deseo irracional de poseerle, casi le hace sentir como si se estuviera ahogando en un gran océano de Jensen que le consume.

— Jay...

Y lo primero que sintió al retirarlas fue un beso pequeño sobre su nariz, que le hizo arrugar graciosamente su rostro.

— Te amo Jensen amo tu nariz, ahora solo relájate... estoy aquí.

— Pero... pero estoy asustado, Jay... — susurro, tomando las grandes manos de Jared antes de refugiarse en su pecho.

— No tienes que estarlo, será una visita rápida... anunciaremos el compromiso, mis padres te adoraran. — sintió el momento exacto en que Jensen se tensó — No me separare de ti en un segundo, seré tu sombra ¡Incluso iremos al baño juntos!

— Hey, me gusta la privacidad. — se quejó dándole un pequeño empujoncito. — tonto, solo no quiero... no es que tu familia... sea mala... es solo que... lo siento, soy un tonto.

—No lo eres. — Susurro sonriendo pequeño — Es un miedo normal, pero te prometo que nada va a pasarte, nada Jen, mis padres ya han escuchado de ti y te adoran, además...además tú y mi padre tienen algo en común ¿Sabes qué es?

Sentir a su novio temblar en sus brazos le hace doler el corazón, pero necesitaba hacerle sentir lo más cómodo posible para que no tuviera un ataque de pánico frente a su padre.

— ¿Q—Que?

—Odian a Chad... — de inmediato se ganó los ojos verdes encima suyo — Así es, Chad no es su persona favorita...

— ¿En serio? Pensé que era el único... bueno, yo y Chris... aunque tú por el contrario. — hizo un puchero del que Jared rio.

— No... Incluso podría hacer... espera ¿Por qué Chris también? —pregunto haciendo de inmediato otro puchero.

— No, responde tu primero. — replico cruzándose de brazos, si Jared quería guerra de pucheros se la daría.

—Pero...— suspiro resignado— sucedió cuando teníamos quince años, Chad nos consiguió identificaciones falsas y... —se sonrojo de pronto — Oh dios... ¿De verdad quieres saber?

— Sí. — respondió curioso por seguir escuchando de Jared. — quiero saber todo. — se guarda el "de ti", pero solo porque está fingiendo su mal humor.

— Bueno, fuimos a ese bar...y bueno, éramos niños y había mucho licor, el punto es que llegue a mi casa con quince años, borracho y con unos calzoncillos en la cabeza y mi padre de inmediato acuso a Chad de ser mala influencia o algo así...  de inmediato me prohibió tenerlo de amigo, pero mi madre hace milagros y logro que se olvidara de ese asunto del bar, pero nunca perdono a Chad y este... este siempre se las arreglaba para meterme con él en algo, así que se ganó el odio acumulado de mi papa...

— Es un imbécil y tú un tonto por tenerlo como amigo... aun no sé cómo sigues con él. — susurro, dando un suspiro antes de separar sus brazos y acomodarse en el asiento. — Chris lo odia porque no le gusta como habla de mí.

—Pero es un buen amigo, me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones, Jen y ya sabe que no se tiene que meter con mi pecoso. — murmuro dejando su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno — Nadie, nadie se mete contigo mientras este a tu lado Jensen, siempre cuídate de ti...

— Si... lo sé. — respondió, girando su rostro y metiendo su nariz entre las finas hebras del cabello de Jared, aspirando su dulce olor. — gracias.

—Dormiré un poco... despiértame cuando lleguemos

Después de dar un bufido, Jensen le dejo dormir, dejando que se recostara en sus rodillas por las largas horas del viaje que restaban, aun así el sueño de su novio no pudo inducir el suyo, y termino dejando que sus recuerdos se perdieran en un Jared más joven, disfrutando de una adolescencia movida muy diferente a la suya.

La llegada al aeropuerto no fue mejor que la salida, Jensen estaba cansado y aun ligeramente traumatizado por el aterrizaje del avión, al que se había aferrado a Jared con tanta fuerza que había dejado marcados sus dedos en los bíceps del castaño, que ahora buscaba las maletas mientras él esperaba frente a una tienda de bebidas calientes con un chocolate humeante en las manos por el frio que hacia en esa época en Texas.

A veces aun le costaba asimilar que la vida de verdad le estaba sonriendo, que no se trataba de una cruel broma. De que dentro de unos meses se graduaría, y estaría casado con la persona más maravillosa del mundo, que tras de eso conocía su pasado y no le importaba, incluso que tenía un amigo...bastante borracho pero amigo al fin y al cabo.

—Es como un sueño — un sueño que pensó que nunca merecería y al ver a Jared sonreírle a lo lejos mientras trae las maletas, solo hace que su corazón salte descontroladamente en su pecho.

 —¿En qué piensa, mi pecoso? — murmuro el futuro empresario dejando las maletas a un lado de la mesa, antes de sentarse.

Se siente que puede estallar de un momento a otro de tantos sentimientos que ese hombre le provoca, en especial cuando sonríe de lado en su dirección y no le aparta la vista por nada del mundo.

— Cuanto te amo. — susurra, bajando su mirada al chocolate y bebiendo de él.

Y se gana de recompensa hacer sonrojar a Jared, algo que no sucede muy a menudo.

— ¿Sabías que me brinca el corazón cuando lo dices?... ¡Oh dios, creo que soy más cursi que cualquier chica!

— Lo eres. — responde Jensen con una risa que ahoga en su mano, antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra el brazo de Jared. — dímelo. — le exige, viéndole con una línea de espuma de chocolate en sus labios.

— Te amo — susurro para luego dejar de ir su lengua sobre los labios que estaba llenos de espuma, limpiándolos poco a poco — Te amo mucho.

— Yo también. — responde Jensen, y es una de esas pocas veces en las que coloca su mano en la mejilla de Jared y le guía a sus labios, dejando que Jared posea su boca con dulzura, haciéndole temblar por la intensidad de las sensaciones que cruzan su cuerpo.

Se traga un suspiro de su futuro esposo y ambos de pronto olvidan todo a su alrededor disfrutando década uno. El beso es suave, hay confianza y amor, sus cuerpos tiemblan y sabe que si no se separan terminaran haciendo el amor por ahí, últimamente es así, tiene una sed el uno por el otro insaciable.

— Wow... Jensen...

— Mmm... — se queja Jensen buscando atrapar sus labios de nuevo, pero Jared coloca un dedo sobre sus labios deteniéndoles. — ... ¿Deberíamos irnos, cierto?

—Si... ¡Mama nos espera y cocino para un ejército, creo que tiene que ver con que le mencione que te encanta comer!

— Me gusta comer mucho. — es su respuesta.

La casa en Texas es gigante, y Jensen no tiene idea como Jared se acostumbró a vivir en un apartamento diminuto cuando tiene esta casa de tres pisos en un largo terreno lleno de establos de caballos, de árboles gigantes y de lo que parecen ser perros por cualquier lado. Es algo maravilloso, de color crema y con madera que no ha perdido su brillo con el pesado sol de San Antonio, y con largas vallas hechas de largas estacas que rodean todo lo que según Jared, lleva el nombre de Padalecki.

Incluso la hacienda le asusta, pero lo que verdaderamente le aterra es cuando la madre de Jared, aparecida del aire, lo abraza pegándolo a su pecho y dejándolo sin aire, con ganas de vomitar por lo vertiginoso del contacto.

— Tú debes ser Jensen. — la mujer es un poco más pequeña que él pero tiene una fuerza enorme y le abraza como si fuera un peluche muy lindo que vio en una tienda. — Eres un encanto, mi nombre es Sherry, gracias por soportar a Jared, espero no te saque mucho de quicio. —señalo guiñándole un ojo, como si fueran cómplices.

Pero en serio, no sabe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, parece que ha perdido la capacidad de hablar en su totalidad, o se le ha atragantado algo en la garganta, porque cuando intenta hablar, solo un gorgoteo escapa de sus labios, y en seguida baja la mirada al suelo avergonzado.

—¡Mama! No lo asustes —chillo Jared soltando las maletas para casi volar al lado de Jensen y tomar su mano, susurrando a su oído — Esta bromeando, Jen...

— No... Es... no es eso... — logro pronunciar Jensen, viendo a los ojos a Jared y tratando de darle a entender que el si podía solo, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para adaptarse. — lo siento... no quería... solo... me sorprendió.

—Tranquilo — susurro la mujer tomando la mano de Jensen — Como ves, Jared saco su efusividad de mi, Jensen, así que a veces no mido mi alegría, pero conocerte es un placer, cuando Jared llama no deja de hablar de lo maravilloso que eres.

— Gracias. — dijo, tomando la mano de Jared con fuerza. — el también habla mucho de usted... y su habilidad de cocinar.

—¡Oh, sí, apuesto que te has preguntado qué demonios le daba de comer de niño para que creciera así! — bromeo, guiñándole el ojo.

— Bueno, apuesto a que no es la comida chatarra de la que se alimentan. — acuso mientras veía a Jared sacarle la lengua.

—¿Comida chatarra? — murmuro la mujer desviando la vista a su hijo — Jared, dijiste que estabas comiendo sanamente. — se quejó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

— Eso era solo cuando yo no lo obligaba a cocinar. — se burló Jensen, recibiendo una muy mala mirada de Jared antes de que este usara su arma no tan secreta contra su madre.

— Solo ha sido unas cuantas veces mama. No es todos los días.

—Si claro... apuesto que has comida chatarra con Chad como todos los días. — negó rodando los ojos. — Pero ya hablaremos de eso, pasa Jensen, los hermanos de Jared aun no llegan, solo estamos yo y mi esposo...

Solo Jared vio la tensión en el pequeño rubio que asintió con una sonrisa tensa en sus labios.

— Si... gracias por dejarme venir.

—Por mi hubieras venido desde el primer día en que Jared llamo a su hermana contándole que había visto un ángel, si lo hubieras oído parecía que mi bebe tenía su primer flechazo y…

— ¡MAMA!—interrumpió Jared — ¿Qué será lo próximo que hagas? Sacar mi álbum de bebe... no digas más...

— Adoraría ver ese álbum... — dijo Jensen mientras se reía por lo bajo, como de costumbre, ocultando su diversión detrás de su mano. — debió ser bastante revoltoso de bebe.

—Ni te lo imaginas, no quería quedarse quieto en ningún lado y andaba llevándose a la boca todo lo que encontraba. — la mujer estaba entretenido con Jensen.

Y mientras los tres ingresaban a la sala, justo donde un hombre un poco más bajo que Jared estaba. Su cabello ya pintaban algunas canas, pero aún tenía ese aspecto fuerte que lo hacían un hombre típico de Texas y Jensen tuvo idea de inmediato de quien Jared había heredado su tamaño.

—¿Jensen, cierto? — el hombre extendió su mano y cuando Jared se disponía a ir al lado de Jensen, su madre le hizo un gesto que esperara, como siempre y como cualquier madre intuyendo más de lo que sabía.

Aunque Jared estaba a punto de abrazar a su novio que estaba por desmayarse cuando observo al alto hombre delante de él, imponente. Pero no debía dejar que los recuerdos le dominaran, que el calor de esa piel áspera le tocara como había hecho tantas veces por todos esos años de dolor. Dio un suspiro tembloroso antes de alejarse dos pasos.

— Un placer conocerlo. — dijo, su voz tan bajita que Padalecki sénior apenas pudo escucharla.

—Si... Por favor, Jensen, toma asiento. —menciono señalando el sofá del frente. —Y dime... ¿Qué estudias? —inmediatamente Jared  volvió a interrumpir a uno de sus padres.

— Papa... no soy una chica, no tienes que interrogarlo.

— Esta bien... — dijo rápidamente Jensen, no quería alguna pelea por las quejas de su novio, aunque Jared siempre le había dicho que no eran una familia conflictiva. — Soy... estudio, para periodismo. — respondió tras una pausa, jugando con sus dedos mientras miraba al suelo una vez que se había sentado en el sofá.

—Chico... — la voz fuerte del padre de Jared se escucho casi retumbando en el lugar — Repite eso... mirándome a los ojos, no soy el diablo o algo parecido. – agrego con una pequeña risa, que se parecía mucho a la de Megan, la hermana de Jared que ya conocía desde antes pues los había visitado en el campus de la universidad.

Con dificultad, subió la mirada hasta el hombre, quedándose fija en el.

—Estudio periodismo.

—Bien... Jensen eres muy tímido para ser periodista, ¿Cómo demonios mi hijo logro acercarse sin que salieras corriendo?, es grande y algo torpe — dijo, aunque parecían palabras normales, Jensen pudo notar lo muy orgulloso que estaba el hombre de su hijo mediano. Algo que el nunca experimento y le era curioso observar como era real, porque una cosa es ver a niños con sus padres en la calle, con supuesto amor de por medio a darse cuenta que realmente un padre podría amar a su hijo.

— Soy mas... me gusta mas revisar textos... voy a ser un editor. – susurro, moviendo nerviosamente sus pies y manos en el sofá, sabia que no solo ese hombre le veía, sino que Jared también lo hacia.

—Eso suena más adecuado, ¿Cómo logro mi hijo que le prestaras atención? — repitió la pregunta, ganándose una mirada suplicante de su hijo, de que no presionara al rubio.

— Se quedo en interiores en un juego de básquet, eran de perritos... — dijo, tan inocente como había sido siempre.

Después de unos segundos de silencio ambos padres estallaron en risa, asustando un poco a Jensen hasta que noto que era diversión pura la que reinaba en el lugar, pese a que Jared estaba sonrojado.

—Jensen... sinceramente, bienvenido a la familia. – dijo el padre del Padalecki extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Jensen. – Cuida de mi hijo, por favor...

Esta vez Jensen estiro su mano, aun temblando por un miedo irracional que la familia comprendía perfectamente. Tomo la mano de Gerald Padalecki que la estrecho suavemente, sin querer tampoco asustar al chico que sonrió, suspirando aliviado y viendo como Jared le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo.

—Cuidare de el, tiene razón, es un poco muy tonto.

—Hey.... aun estoy aquí amor, ¿Estas consiente de ello, verdad amor?

—Siempre estoy consiente. — pero la forma en la que lo dice es la que atrapa a Jared y por fin su madre le deja ir con Jensen y apretujarlo como un peluchito entre sus brazos. – Jay... tengo hambre. — susurra Jensen a su oído, avergonzado de tener que decirlo.

—¡Mama! – chillo como un bebe. – Queremos comer...

— Ok, ok... les daré algo para que pasen el tiempo hasta el almuerzo, estoy seguro de que les encantara. — Sherry avanzo hasta la cocina, mientras Jensen y Jared la seguían, el primero observando cada estante de la habitación, pensando en como la casa toda tenia un aire familiar que parecía abrazarle y lanzarle amor por todos lados, se notaba que era de los Padalecki.

—Jay... — llamo, deteniéndose en el pasillo, Sherry siguió avanzando sabiendo que debía darle su espacio, además, así tendría mas tiempo de preparar todo en la cocina. — ¿Qué son esas? — pregunto señalando con su mano a una foto de Jared montando en un caballo enorme.

—Esas... — murmuro buscando con la vista lo que señalaba su prometido. – Esas fotos son la primera vez que papa nos llevo a montar...y bueno, recuerdo que casi no pude hacerlo porque me aterre mucho, tenia miedo que el caballo me tirara al suelo.

— ¿Por tu tamaño? — Jensen lo dijo con una pequeña risita, sintiendo como su novio le sujetaba por la cintura desde atrás. — nunca he visto un caballo en persona.

—Si... por eso y porque como dices soy algo torpe. – contesto frotando su nariz con el cuello ajeno. — ¿Quieres que mas tarde vayamos a verlos?

— ¿Hoy? — sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión, volteando a ver a Jared. — quiero ir, mucho.

— Si, después de cenar, iremos y si quieres montaremos uno juntos... y antes de que te quejes, aprendí a montar correctamente...

— ¿En serio? No puedo confiar en eso. — respondió, riendo de nuevo, pero esta vez recostándose de Jared, moviendo su cuello a la posición correcta para que este le besara de nuevo el cuello, causando un gemido bajito, solo para el alto..

— Estoy ansioso de que seas mi esposo Jensen, te amo. — contesto simplemente.

— ¿Esposo? — Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Sherry, quien se había asomado por la puerta de la cocina. — ¿Por qué primero no vienen a comer algo y luego discuten sus planes de vida conmigo?

— ¡Pero... mami...! — Jared iba a continuar, pero Sherry señalo la cocino dando por terminado cualquiera queja por mínima que fuera.

Derrotado, Jared siguió a su madre, Jensen riendo detrás de el, mientras seguía perdido en las estanterías llenas de fotos o adornos; e incluso libros de todas clases. Era tan diferente a como era su hogar, o la residencia de Jared. Era todo como si entrara en un universo paralelo.

Ni que decir que se quedo sin aliento cuando llego a la cocina. Todo olía también que tuvo que detenerse unos segundos y aspirarlo hasta quedar satisfecho, olía a galletas y a pavo horneado y a pastel de navidad, y a mucho chocolate. Había incluso el olor amargo del licor que pertenecía a la botella de Whisky que Sherry Padalecki vertía sobre el pedazo de carne adobado en la mesa, listo para meterse al honor, se le hizo agua la boca de solo verlo.

Estos años con Jared, habían estado llenos de restaurantes y de cenas compradas y quizás el haciendo un platillo o dos, y por supuesto Jared devorándolo todo a su paso como un huracán. Pero ni siquiera eso que era tan poco (y sin embargo tanto para el) se asemejaba a la horrible experiencia que había tenido antes.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y como un niño pequeño, se cubrió el rostro, y comenzó a llorar, sus sollozos llenando la cocina sobre el crepitar de las papas fritas en el sartén.

—Jen... —Jared volteo a verlo, preocupado de repente —¡Jensen... hey cariño, no pasa nada... todo esta bien!—susurro Jared sorprendiendole la suavidad y delicadeza, peor sobre todo el amor que su hijo demostraba con ese hombre.

Y tan rápido Jensen se vio rodeado de esos enormes brazos, se abrazo, rodeando también el la espalda de Jared. Sorprendiendo a la señora Padalecki.

— Gracias... gracias por traerme... gracias, Jared.

— Esta es tu casa también a partir de ahora, Jen.  — susurro Jared es respuesta— Y yo, yo seré tu familia...

— ¿Tu lo serás? — pregunto, secando sus lagrimas en la ropa de su novio. — quiero que lo seas, no quiero estar solo de nuevo.

—Nunca Jensen, nunca estarás solo de nuevo... yo seré tu familia. —respondió con cariño.

— Jay...

 

**CAPITULO 27**

**Volviendo a vivir.**

 

Resulta que Misha tenía razón, como casi siempre. Volver a la rutina había sido un buen consejo, él y Jared habían empezado a retomar sus respectivas actividades e incluso empezar algunas nuevas, juntos.

Eso había dado a su relación ese punto que parecía haberse perdido en el tiempo, esa normalidad que parecía que Tom se había llevado a su tumba. Y por supuesto, ayudo al castaño a aferrarse más a la realidad, dejar atrás esa idea de que el hombre de ojos azules podría atacarle en cualquier momento.

Para Jensen había sido similar, a veces se encontraba a si mismo respirando de manera tranquila, sin sentir que en cualquier momento un cuchillo podría atravesar su espalda, y luego vería a ese hombre, dispuesto a llevarse a Jared.

Dos semanas, dos semanas que a pesar de no haber dado ese paso, si habían avanzado. Jensen había vuelto a editar pequeños artículos, nada que le alejara mucho del apartamento pero sin duda algo que había ayudado a que sus nervios bajaran un poco.

Jared había empezado unas clases improvisadas de cocina con Ian, quien aún tenía prohibido sobre esforzarse así que se divertía con su esposo, tratando de enseñarle a cocinar alguien que se le daba mejor comer

Justo aquella noche, su esposo –según le había contado en un mensaje de texto – convenció a Ian de que le dejara cocinar la pasta, así que mientras estacionaba frente al apartamento, se preguntaba si tendrían que ir a comer afuera.

Y no bromeaba, amaba a Jared, pero sus habilidades en la cocina nunca habían sido las mejores y dudaba que lo fueran algún día. Casi puede escucharle carcajearse desde el ascensor, recordando cómo se burlaba de Jensen cuando este intentaba hacer algún platillo por su cuenta, pero el si había mejorado a diferencia de Jared. Era parte de su fachada de buen esposo, y también el que hubiera tenido que pasar incontables noches regresando a una casa vacía que le recibía de malas pulgas porque llevaba la esencia de otro hombre que no fuera Jared sobre él. El pensamiento no es reconfortante, así que cuando llega al piso de Kane, tiene esa pesadez sobre los hombros.

Entra escuchando las risas de Ian y Jared en la cocina, seguro al final el voluntario ha terminado ayudando. Se asoma con curiosidad y ve a Kane sentado en el sofá, cambiando canales despreocupadamente.

—Jenny, justo a tiempo pronto estará la cena.— señalo el músico.

— ¿Ya pediste comida china? — pregunta con cautela.

—No, Ian amenazo con que si lo hacía no me dejaría tocarlo en al menos una semana, hombre... no me arriesgare— sentencio riendo con la cara que puso su amigo.

— Dios, ¿Y qué dijo Jared? ¿Qué me haría lo mismo a mí? — pregunto, sacándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el mueble.

— Si... y que te castigara sin los besitos mañaneros que tanto te gustan. — se burló, haciendo que Jensen golpeara su hombro.

— Cállate, imbécil. — mascullo,  dirigiéndose  por fin a la cocina, donde contrario a lo que pensaba, estaba llena del delicioso olor a salsa que tanto le hacía rugir el estómago de anhelo.

— ¡Jen...! — grito Jared apenas le vio entrar a la cocina, dejando la cuchara de lado para luego atraparle nuevamente en uno de sus abrazos de oso, esos en que por donde mire, está rodeado de Jared.

Parecía que su esposo quería aplastarle o hacer que se fundiera con su cuerpo en ese abrazo tan poderoso.

— Ah... bebe, me haces daño. — gimió, ya sin aire.

— Lo siento — se disculpó separándose un poco llevando su mano a la mejilla de Jensen —¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

— Bien, se siente bien volver a la oficina las horas completas. — susurro, con ambas manos sujetándose de la cadera de Jared, sus mejillas se habían ruborizado por la falta de aire y luego por la cercanía de su esposo.

Le agradaba ver a Jared tan feliz y despreocupado, por momentos le gustaba pensar que todo había terminado y que Tom había quedado en el pasado para ambos.

—Espero que tu jefe no te explotara mucho. —los ojos multicolores de Jared no se movían de los suyos y el sentía que el aire empezaba a hacerse pesado pero otras razones. —Te extrañe mucho...

— Yo también. — respondió, voz débil y sin soportarlo tenía que alejarse de esa sensación, por lo que se giró a Ian, que tenía la cabeza metida dentro de un libro de cocina, o eso quería hacerles creer a ambos. — Hola Ian.

—¿Uh?... Hey Jen, espero traigas apetito Jared se esforzó mucho — respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacía el gigante que también se había separado de Jensen un poco.

— Si... y como me dan lastima, si la cena salió mal podrán llamar al restaurante Chino —agrego Jared, quien ahora si había dejado ir al rubio para acercarse a la pasta.

— ¿Tan mal quedo que tienes que recurrir a eso? — pregunto, ganándose una nalgada de Jared, tan dura que le dejo gimiendo por lo bajo antes de que pudiera tomar un tenedor, ya con el olor sabía que estaba deliciosa, pero si podía robarse un poquito antes de la cena en ese entonces estaría satisfecho.

Pero Jared golpeo ligeramente su mano haciendo que el tenedor callera al suelo.

—No esta lista, aún falta un poco, regresa a la sala amor.

— Pero, Jay... ya la salsa huele bien, dame un poquito aunque sea. — abrió sus gruesos labios y no sabe lo que causo en Jared, quien lo había rodeado con su cuerpo y le tenía pegado a la cocina.

Reconoció ese brillo en los ojos de Jared, ese deseo por él que siempre se pintaba en el rostro del empresario antes de que todo ese infierno se desatara. Tan perdido estaba en ello que no noto hasta que lo tuvo al frente como Jared llevaba un poco de salsa a su boca.

—¿Quieres probarla aun?

— SI... — respondió, tomando entre sus labios la cuchara, tan rápido que el momento sensual se acabó cuando sollozo como un tonto. ¡Cómo diablos no había recordado que estaba caliente! Gimió hasta quitarse.

Eso hizo reír a Jared de inmediato —Oh amor... ¿Cómo es que no se te ocurrió soplarla? —regaño apartando la cuchara.

— Cállate. Déjame solo, tramposo. — se quejó, saliendo de la cocina aun gimoteando hasta que llego al lavabo del baño.

Los pasos de Jared le siguieron poco después aun con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

— ¿Mejor...?

— No, mi lengua me duele. — se quejó, sus palabras casi inentendibles porque tenía la lengua fuera de la boca mientras la rociaba con agua.

—¿Que...? —pregunto inclinándose a la altura del lavamanos haciendo que su cabello callera a un lado de su rostro. Haciendo que por un momento Jensen se quedara simplemente observándole, Misha había dicho que era bueno, que el regreso a la rutina también había traído la necesidad del uno por el otro, pero esto era el colmo, se sentía un adolescente cachondo.

— Nada, quítate. — mascullo empujándole por el hombro. — estoy bien. — se quejó, apartando su rostro mientras seguía acariciando su lengua.

— La cena estará dentro de unos minutos, no tardes amor — dijo acercándose y dejando un beso sobre la frente del rubio, antes de salir del baño.

Pero una mano pequeña en comparación con la suya se aferra a su camisa, impidiéndole salir del baño, está a punto de girarse a ver a Jensen, cuando la puerta del baño se cierra en su cara, y en solo segundos se ve empotrado contra la misma, ahogando un grito en la boca de Jensen que se apodera de la suya.

Se están besando con fuerza, sedientos el uno del otro. Y Jared ahoga como puede los gemidos que Jensen saca de él, esos soniditos de gusto que ni siquiera sabía que podían salir de el.

—Jen— murmuro,  ladeando el cuello para que el mayor se deleite con su piel.

Han estado así, desde hace casi tres días, en esos arrebatos de pasión que parece llevarlos a reencontrarse de nuevo.

Pero siempre lo han hecho a escondidas, tanto encerrados en el baño como en la habitación, sin dejar que nadie más forme parte de esto que están reconstruyendo; se aferran a la fuerza al cuerpo del otro, y de alguna forma, Jensen logra quedar sentado en el váter con Jared sobre sus piernas, es una posición algo desconocida para el cómo pasivo, pero es lo que necesitan, y lo hacen por ellos, no por seguir las ordenes de su psicólogo. Por eso Ackles se arriesga, y toma a su esposo de ambos glúteos, encajando sus dedos en la carne blanda.

Obtiene el lloriqueo más sensual que ha escuchado nunca y de pronto Jared empuja su culo hacía atrás, buscando sentir las manos de su amante— Oh Jen...

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunta, apretándole de nuevo, esta vez separando esos deliciosos glúteos a atravesó de la ligera tela de los pantalones de deportes que vestía.

— Si —contesto con la pena inundando sus ojos y sus mejillas —Si... me gusta — y conforme las palabras abandonan su boca, su culo comienza a restregarse con la erección de su esposo.

La situación continua así por unos minutos, en los que Jensen le besa la barbilla y le devora el cuello, dejando marcas rojizas por toda la piel morena, que disfrutara observar cuando estén fuera de aquí, probablemente comiendo esa deliciosa pasta... que definitivamente puede esperar, porque es aún más delicioso el gemido alto y apenado que suelta su esposo cuando uno de sus dedos toca su entrada por accidente.

Siente como se contrae su entrada, reaccionando al dedo que ahora —con toda la intención— se pase por cada pliegue varias veces. Jensen nunca ha experimentado ese pequeño deseo que empieza a correr en su pecho, ese deseo de poseer a alguien de hacer cada gramo suyo y es algo tan exquisito como nuevo.

— Jared... mi amor. — susurra, lamiendo desde el hueco que se forma en la base de la clavícula hasta los labios que se abren para recibirle, mientras lágrimas de placer comienzan a asomarse en esos ojos avellanas, que le miran con tanto amor mientras se besan. — quiero hacerte mío... — le dice, mordiéndole la lengua.

Jared asiente un poco torpe, aun tratando de contener los jadeos que Jensen saca de él. Un calor se expande por cada parte de su cuerpo y su vista se nubla un poco observando a Jensen a los ojos, conforme entiende sus palabras cree que puede desmayarse al oír eso, con esa voz tan sensual.

—Jen... yo quiero, ser tuyo también...

Vuelve a frotarle de nuevo sobre la ropa, antes de soltar uno de sus glúteos y llevar su mano a ese miembro gordo y largo que está por salirse por su cuenta de esa prisión. Sobándola de arriba abajo, robando cada sonido que sale de esa boca, llamándole con voz gutural y desesperada.

Jensen no puede apartar sus ojos de Jared, ni este de él, es como si ambos estuvieran hechizados por los contrarios, tan perdidos estaban que no notaron como la puerta del baño se abría, no hasta que las risas de Kane empezaron a inundar el lugar.

—Ian amor, los encontré —grito sosteniéndose el estómago.

— ¡Kane! — grito Jensen en un chillido que casi deja sordo al propio Jared, quien avergonzado escondió su rostro en el cuello de Jensen, que por estar más vestido que su esposo no se sentía menos apenado de que el puto de Kane les hubiera visto. — ¡Sal, cabrón!

—Pero... es que — intento decir aun riéndose antes de que Ian llegara y sonrojado sacara al músico del baño.

—Lo siento chicos, continúen... digo si quieren es que... — el voluntario decidió callarse cuando escucho a su novio reír más.

— Esos idiotas... — mascullo Jensen, acariciando la espalda de Jared antes de regresar una mano a la erección de Jared que ahora había sido reemplazada por su miembro flácido, "jodido Kane". — bebe, vayamos a comer, ¿ok?

— No quiero...— contesto aferrándose más a Jensen —Me da vergüenza...Kane se burlara...

— Jared. Vamos, ¿desde cuándo te da vergüenza con Chris? Es un idiota, y ha hecho cosas peores en cualquier lado. — intento animarle, sin dejar de acariciar su ancha espalda. — vayamos a comer, Kane no se burlara de nosotros, le diré a Ian que lo castigue si lo hace.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto al fin separándose del cuello contrario, sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas y un poco de su cabello, se pegaba a su frente.

— Nunca te mentiría de nuevo. — le aseguro, retirando los mechones de cabellos con sus manos hasta que el rostro de Jared y su amplia frente quedaron despejados. — eres apuesto, por dios.

Eso saco una sonrisa apenada de Jared.

— Tu eres un ángel... vamos a comer.

 

 

 

Es lunes, y de acuerdo a las estadísticas, los seres humanos convencionales no sonríen sino hasta pasadas las once de la mañana, ni siquiera recuerda donde leyó eso o si lo vio en algún programa idiota de la TV, solo sabe que es lunes y que lo primero que piensa cuando llega a casa, es que no ha sonreído ni la primera vez.

Esa mañana ha sido trabajosa, ha dormido demás porque Kane los obligo a ver el partido de basquetbol al que se sumó Jared, protestando que deberían verlo, y algo de las olimpiadas que Jensen no quería saber, solo que como estas eran en Londres, tenían que verlo en mitad de la noche porque era la hora en la que lo trasmitían en vivo, dios le ayude, sobrevivió hasta las cuatro de la mañana antes de morir en el sofá, recostado de Jared que se movía más que un volcán en plena erupción.

Cuando se había levantado, eran las siete menos cinco y el casi había volado mientras se vestía, quitándose a Jared de encima, que no le había respondido sino que se había metido debajo de las sabanas; y fue para lo único que se tomó tiempo esa mañana, darle una última mirada al cuerpo desnudo sobre las sabanas antes de “volar” en su camioneta hasta la editorial.

El jefe de turno le había visto de forma reprobatoria, y él había pasado todo el maldito día haciéndole la pelota para que por fin le aceptara el artículo que debía entregar a las ocho pero que no pudo porque llego veinte minutos tarde.

Así que para cuando llega a casa, lo hace con las mismas ganas que tiene de volver a ver a su padre biológico de nuevo… bueno, quizás sin todas esas lágrimas y miedo que le causaba la presencia del hombre.

Da un largo suspiro que se pierde cuando Jared le arropa con su cuerpo.

—Lamento que llegaras tarde al trabajo – murmuro Jared, su  aliento caliente chocando contra la mejilla del rubio haciéndole reír, entre esa extraña nube en que no estás ni despierto ni dormido.

Es temprano aun, son casi las cuatro de la tarde y el sol se oculta poco a poco, Jensen quiere dormir pero es claro que Jared está como un chiquillo con mucho dulce encima, es obvio si se ha pasado la tarde cocinando un pastel con Ian.

—Jen… ¿Estas dormido? –Recibe un “hehuheud” de respuesta que le hace reír – Me aburro…porque no vamos al mirador del parque, como una cita… es que quiero preguntarte algo, además…

— ¿Estás loco? – murmuro, estaba completamente apoyado en el pecho de Jared que le mecía de un lado a otro. – te toca manejar. – le acuso, separándose con pesa.

— Dame las llaves. — dijo de inmediato, rogando que su voz sonara con algo de la seguridad que parecía Tom también se había llevado de él.

— Bebe, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres... — le recordó Jensen, dando un bostezo largo.

— No... Es decir lo sé, pero tengo que poner un poco de mi parte también ¿No te aparece?

— Ok, solo no nos mates. — le advirtió con una risita antes de darle un suave beso.

No podía decir que le gustaba la idea de Jared detrás del volante de nuevo, por muchos años había sido de esa forma, hasta que Jensen había tenido su propio vehículo para trasportarse, aprendiendo del mismo Padalecki que tenía ahora sentado en el asiento de piloto, tocando con ambas manos el volante de cuero, recordando lo que se sentía.

— Cobarde —acuso Jared con una sonrisita mientras encendía el auto. Era bastante reconfortante volver a un lugar donde siempre había estado, casi desde los once años, cuando su padre le había llevado al lago para que practicara con la camioneta de la casa, era casi como recuperar algo de sí mismo.

Recibió una mirada enfadada de parte de Jensen, que decidió dejarlo pasar, apenas y tuvo diez minutos para dormir, recostado del vidrio y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, solamente se había cambiado la camisa y el saco, colocándose una camisa de vestir rosada y tomando su chaqueta de cuero de la perchero, aunque a estas alturas le costaba diferenciarla de la de Christian.

El sueño no fue para nada reparador, pero al menos ya no tenía el estrés del trabajo sobre sus hombros, y solo por eso acepto caminar hasta una pequeña tienda que había en el medio del parque, y tomarse un café, que con el sol por desaparecer, le sentaba bien para sobrevivir al menos dos horas, allí. Jay tomo leche con fresas, y compro bizcochos que llevo debajo del brazo hasta que se detuvieron de nuevo cerca del auto, abriendo la compuerta trasera y sentándose dentro, donde sus piernas colgaban pero las de Jared se explayaban por todo el suelo.

Después de unos minutos de estar así, en silencio y con Jensen ocultando sus bostezos, decidió preguntar.

— ¿Quieres subir ahora? Pronto la playa se volverá fría y nos congelaremos el culo aquí.

—El lugar ha cambiado —contesto simplemente el empresario atrayendo a Jensen para dejar un pequeño beso en su frente, antes de bajarse. Jensen le siguió, en silencio. Recordando como acostumbraban venir a ese lugar recién casados, era tranquilo y les encantaba la brisa fría y salada que se sentía en el aire.

Se tomaron de la mano, empezando a caminar en silencio hasta que Jared volvió a hablar.

— Nos encantaba venir aquí... no sé porque lo dejamos de hacer, quizás fue por mi culpa, me concentre demasiado en el trabajo

— Quizás. — Jensen se encogió de hombros, pero apretó la mano de Jared con fuerza. — tal vez solo era una cosa de recién casados, éramos jóvenes, y tontos, y tú eras... no lo sé. — respondió, usando su otra mano para acariciar la espalda de Jared cuando se acercó a él para recostar su cabeza en su hombro.

— Yo... ¿Era...? — pregunto Jared, aun sin ver a Jensen realmente.

— Eras todo lo que necesitaba para vivir, pero entonces cambie. Y todo se fue al infierno. — explico, desviando su mirada al cielo donde se vislumbraban las estrellas aun con la luz anaranjada del sol que moría en el horizonte.

— No solo es tu culpa...no sé qué me paso, no sé porque de pronto pasaba tanto tiempo fuera... lo peor era que te extrañaba demasiado, pero seguía alejándome. —explico suspirando —Jensen... ¿Me extrañas? — El otro hizo una mueca de confusión cuando llevo su vista al más alto —Me refiero sexualmente. —aclaro, llevando su mano a la mejilla contraria, sin acariciar realmente solo dejándola ahí.

Jensen se apartó, ocultando su mirada verde de Jared que enseguida quiso saber que ocurría, pero Jensen no respondió, solo se apoyó de las barandas a los lados del camino, se notaba que quería responder, pero sus labios no soltaban ni una palabra.

— Puedes decirlo... porque yo si te extraño en ese sentido, no mal entiendas, estoy feliz de haber tenido esta segunda oportunidad contigo, pero extraño ser el de antes, estar contigo...tocarte. — se calló cuando sus mejillas se colorearon.

— Es solo que pienso que... esto es solo un castigo por lo que te hice... engañándote con todos esos tipos...nunca debí hacerlo y me merezco que esto me esté pasando ahora... no merezco una segunda oportunidad. — su voz suena al borde de las lágrimas, pero la expresión en blanco que tiene en su rostro no dice mucho.

— Jensen — llamo, pero ni siquiera dejo que este volteara en su dirección, cuando el mismo había rodeado al periodista con sus brazos. — Sabes que todo este embrollo es culpa de ambos, y lo de Tom... es más mía, es solo que no supe manejar mi dolor y confié en quien no debía.

Jensen se abraza a él tan pronto lo tiene al alcance, esta vez quedándose entre esos grandes brazos.

— No sé qué hare.

— No te mentiré, tengo miedo... pero lo vamos a lograr solo es cuestión de que confiemos en el otro ¿Esta bien?— pregunto arrullando al hombre en sus brazos.

— Esta bien, y que era lo que querías decirme y la razón por la cual no estoy en mi cama. — cuestiono, separándose solo para mirar a Jared a los ojos, analizando la expresión que tenía su esposo en esos momentos.

—Es como un pequeño capricho. —confeso sin dejar a Jensen agregar nada. — Hemos pasado por mucho Jensen, y solo quería preguntarte si — se separó un poco mientras jalaba aire —Te gustaría renovar nuestros votos, como algo simbólico, un nuevo inicio — finalmente ante la atónita mirada verde termino arrodillándose —Lo que intento decir es si...¿Te casarías conmigo... de nuevo?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — su voz salió un poco temblorosa, no se movió un centímetro, pero Jared observo como su nariz se tornaba roja poco a poco.

— Si... totalmente en serio — contesto, expectante de la respuesta del periodista.

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero! — Exclamo, tirando su cuerpo contra el de Jared que lo atajo por poco, aferrándose a sus hombros, este hombre era un tonto si pensaba que le diría que no a algo así.

Lo primero que sintió aparte de los brazos fuertes de su esposo alrededor suyo fue la carcajada pura de felicidad que dejo ir.

— Gracias Jensen, por todo... por aceptarme siempre.

— Ni siquiera sé porque dices eso, tonto. Yo soy quien debería decirlo... — logra murmurar, apretándose más a Jared que lo toma en brazos, dándole varias vueltas en el aire y haciéndole clavarle las uñas en los omoplatos a traes de la camisa. — déjame caer y estarás comiendo tu desastrosa comida una vez más.

— Eso no decías la noche anterior —se quejó deteniéndose solo para hacerle cosquillas al mayor.

— Déjame... — se quejó Jensen, golpeándole en el brazo y bajándose del Padalecki "ni que fuera montaña" pensó, viendo como la sonrisa de Jared se hacía pequeña, de esas que indicaban que planeaba otra travesura.

No sabe lo que planea el más alto, hasta que siente como le alza tal si fuera un cuento de hadas, dejándole lejos del suelo y totalmente pegado a su cuerpo.

Odia tanto como ama estos momentos, le dan terror y se aferra a los brazos de Jared, que afianza aún más su agarre y le lleva...

— Jared, ¿Que mierda estas planeando? — pregunta cuando ve como se dirigen a la orilla del mirador, es una montaña alta, con vegetación tropical a sus espaldas y una pendiente rocosa que da directo a la playa, pero tan aterradora como atravesarse en medio de una carretera californiana.

— Nada... solo mira que hermosa vista. — dijo haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, indicándole al rubio que sacara la cabeza de su pecho.

— ¡No! Bájame... — se queja, pero al ver que Jared ni siquiera parece tener la intención de hacerlo, termina por obedecerle, observando que sí, es una hermosa vista, espectacular, con los últimos reflejos naranjas sobre la superficie del mar, que se ve oscuro frio, pero aún más hermoso de lo que ha visto.

—Te quiero Jensen, te quiero demasiado. — agrego el antiguo jugador, dejando ir sus ojos a los verdes que por el reflejo del sol se vean más hermosos que nunca.

Sus suaves palabras de amor, susurradas tan cerca, finalmente le rompen, está demasiado cansado como para lidiar con esto, para soportar a Jared poniéndose romántico tal y como le conoció, no puede soportarlo y no tiene como responder a ello más que escondiendo de nuevo su rostro en el pecho de Padalecki y termina ahogando sus sollozos allí.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 28  
Caminando calle abajo.**   
  


La habitación es tan amplia que Jared no cree haber visto algo así en su vida. Si la dividen, perfectamente podría pasar por una casa pequeña, pero este no es el caso. El asunto aquí es que los ventanales son enormes, cubiertos por una fina cortina que refleja de una forma hermosa el sol, le parece que es seda, pero no está seguro.

En una de las esquinas del lugar hay un Jacuzzi, el calor que desglosa es bastante, el agua desprende un olor peculiar, y conociendo a Tom, es porque compro algún jabón muy fino para el agua.

Cerca de este hay una pequeña mesa, de borde plateado con dos copas llenas de lo que supone es Champagne, lo confirma, cuando ve una botella en un recipiente rodeada de hielo. Suspira con algo de pesadez y su vista se mueve al siguiente punto, es una cama demasiado grande, se ve sumamente cómoda –tiene que admitir— además de que el cobertor que lleva combina con el azul de las cortinas.

Es algo muy grande para él, demasiado perfecto… incluso en un momento deja de serlo para ser molesto. Y eso es porque no está con Jensen, sino con Tom. Se sobresalta un poco cuando siente unos fuertes brazos rodearle, sabe que es el, no necesita voltearse para ello.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermosa pieza? — su voz es melosa, y le repugna.

Lo odia, se ha dado cuenta de eso ahora que le ha alejado de Jensen. Tienen un mes fuera de California, un mes en el que lo ha pasado fatal, a l menos para su punto de vista. Tom nunca le obliga, solo le amenaza, ni siquiera alza la voz. Es muy diferente a los otros que ha visto, ya que no es el único ser humano que es retenido en contra de su voluntad.

Tom le da lo que quiere, a excepción de Jensen —y eso es lo más importante— Tom obedece más seguido que él, Tom es la pequeña putilla a la que le tiemblan las piernas cuando termina de cogérselo.

Y aun así, Jared es el prisionero.

— Aburrido. — murmuro, era sincero, para él tanto lujo no era más que un recordatorio de que era un prisionero, pero no sabía que contestar a eso, llevaría a Tom a meterlo en algo que no solo haría que controlarlo fuera más fácil si no algo que podría arruinar su vida.

— ¿Por qué? Compre esta habitación para ti, ¿no te sientes cómodo aquí? Porque puedo tirarte a la jaula de los perros si es lo que quieres. — susurro, tal y como Jared sabe, Tom no alza su voz, solo acaricia su pecho desnudo, llegando hasta la cinturilla del pantalón de algodón.

—No... La habitación está bien... — miente, pero a Tom le importan las palabras no la verdad. —Pero... me aburre no hacer nada...

— Oh, pero cariño... sabes que no puedo dejarte salir. — su mano no causa ningún efecto dentro del pantalón de Jared, pero no se molesta en enfadarse, ha sido una larga noche con el ultimo cargamento de cocaína y los órganos que ha recibido de Carolina del norte. — aquí... — susurra de nuevo, metiendo una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacando la tapa de un tirón, antes de ponerlo frente a la nariz del alto.

—Tom... ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto asustado, aunque sea tonto, pues tiene una pequeña idea de lo que puede ser. A la vez, no puede evitar que su voz suene aterrorizada.

— No importa. Solo déjate llevar. — le pide, tomando el miembro flácido entre sus dedos y comenzando a masturbarle, eventualmente cuando la droga invada su sistema, se pondrá duro.

Al fin y al cabo es casi imposible no respirar aquel polvo cuando Tom lo tiene prácticamente delante de su nariz. Lo hace... con la imagen de Jensen en su cabeza y su primera reacción es toser, nunca ha hecho esto y Tom suelta un sonidito de ternura, como si fuera lindo que él no supiera como hacer aquello.

— Shhh... — sisea, besando la base de su cuello mientras cubre el envase y lo mete en uno de sus bolsillos. — está bien... con eso es suficiente, hermoso. Tan dócil cuando quiero.

—Tom... — jadeo débilmente, las caricias de pronto se sentían demasiado diferente, como si fueran varias manos y varios labios. —Tom... me siento extraño...

— Eso es totalmente normal. — Le advierte, sintiendo como el miembro de Jared se endurece a una velocidad asombrosa hasta para él. — es una nueva droga, cariño, pensé en ti al instante de escuchar de ella.

— ¿Qué hace?— susurra sonriendo, descostándose en el cuerpo ajeno mientras empuja sus caderas contra la mano que le acaricia.

— Es como un afrodisiaco, te mantendrá de esta forma por al menos seis horas... imagina eso, hermoso... — la mano ahora libre se dirige al pecho desnudo de Jared, acariciándolo, está satisfecho con su compra, una buena inversión. — seis horas, follandome como la putilla que soy.

Quiere aterrarse cuando oye seis horas, pero su juicio no es el mismo, no cuando a su mente solo viene sexo y el calor es sofocante, necesita... necesita…

— Oh dios —gruño dándose la vuelta, cuando el empresario de ojos azules le deja ir, solo lo justo para que él lo golpee contra la pared, mientras ataca su cuello.

Es justo lo que quiere. Desatar a la bestia que sabe Jared lleva dentro, porque el si conoce a Jared, no como ese imbécil de Ackles que no tenía idea lo que tenía entre manos, que seguramente nunca podría imaginar que Jared adoraba violarle una y otra y otra vez, sin importarle si sentía placer donde no se debería sentir, el los golpes y las penetraciones forzadas.  
Y es lo que hace, rompe toda su ropa, dejándola hecha jirones sobre su cuerpo, mordiendo cada trozo de piel a su alcance y encajando sus dedos en su cadera.

— Delicioso — murmura Padalecki, mordiendo con fuerza cada pedacito de piel que nota limpio, es decir sin a marca de sus dientes o sus manos. Jared la maneja como un muñeco, perdiendo en su placer lo tira a la cama y ni siquiera le deja respirar, no, tan rápido como lo tiro lo está besando y restregando todo su grueso pene por el culo desprotegido del otro hombre.

— Hazlo... — exige Welling.

Y eso es solo el comienzo de la fiesta salvaje en la que introduce a Jared, seis horas de sexo que él no piensa ser capaz de soportar, pero Padalecki le viola contra cada mueble de la habitación, grita tan fuerte y suplica con voz llorosa que varias veces puede escuchar a sus guardias pasarse por la habitación. Es la mejor idea que ha tenido hasta ahora.  


Estaban cercanos al 4 de Julio, conocido como el día de la independencia de los Estados Unidos de América, así que era de lo más normal que estuviera tan atareado con la venta de CDs de música patriótica, por no decir como venía gente exclusivamente a buscar discos que como buen vendedor, subían el precio por la ocasión.

Estaba tan enfocado en la lista nueva de productos, que no escuchaba como Carlson gimoteaba por no sé qué cosa de su hija recién nacida; estaba tan enfocado, que no escucho su teléfono celular sonar en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones.  


No planeo la visita, por eso le tomo tan de sorpresa como a Jared y Jensen que conversaban sobre el trabajo de Jensen esa semana. La mujer les saludo, con ese aire de culpabilidad que tenía siempre que estaba alrededor de ellos, no era nada comparado con la mama de Jared que había venido de visitas con Megan (la hermana menor de Padalecki) y su nuevo novio.

No, su madre era muy distinta, no era tan efusiva, y en parte Somerhalder sabía que tenía mucho que ver con lo que le había hecho su padre a ambos, pero como le había dicho Jensen en la cocina, “pasaría”.

Ella había venido a invitarle a él y a Chris a salir por la ciudad, pero al ver a los Padalecki, enseguida había buscado la forma de incluirlos, aunque Jensen le había rechazado su propuesta, alegando cansancio, que Ian sabía cuan mentira era, dado que Jensen recién acababa de llegar temprano de la editorial.

Fue así como salió solo de la casa con la mujer, de cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y con su misma expresión, si fuera una mujer sin duda sería así como envejecería, conservado solo para Christian.

—Has recuperado peso y color, te ves muy bien, hijo. — murmuro la mujer, mientras estacionaban frente a la tienda de su novio.

— ¿Crees? — pregunta, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad. — Chris se sigue quejando que no subo un gramo, aunque coma demasiado.

La mujer simplemente sonrió, llevando su mano a acomodar un poco su cabello.

— Eso tiene que ver un poco, seguramente, con que aún no supera lo que paso, Chris es un chico muy sensible pese a esa imagen de duro que quiere dejar ver, pero eso tú, debes saberlo mejor que yo...

— Es peor que yo, podría decir. — comento, deteniéndose frente a una floristería, e inclinándose delante de un jarrón. — antes, parecía que yo quisiera ser otra persona, y estaba tan atento a lo que yo quería, que no me daba cuenta que la pose de chico conquistador y rudo de Christian era eso, una pose, una falsa expresión que quería que me tragara para que no viera lo suave que es con casi todo.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —Pregunto la mujer a su lado. —¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era distinto a esa primera expresión?

— Porque el genuino Christian no tardo en salir por sí solo. — respondió, tomando por fin las lilas azules de la derecha y dándoselas al dependiente. — él siempre fue fácil si sabías tratarlo con cuidado... y cuando comenzó a esforzarse y a sufrir por mí, me di cuenta de que no era la clase de persona que pensé que era.

—¿Y tú?... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que le querías? —pregunto sonriendo, era un orgullo para ella que su hijo haya encontrado un amor tan incondicional como ella solo tuvo la oportunidad de soñar. Ahora caminaban por la calle, apenas si habían salido de la Floristería y ya ambos se cubrían los ojos, del exceso de sol que parecía tener el día.

— Supongo que fue cuando me acepto tal y como era, allí fue cuando verdaderamente me enamore de él. — explico, pegando las flores a su pecho y absorbiendo el olor tan relajante. — claro, antes de eso, me sentía atraído por él, ya sabes, las mariposas en el estómago, los escalofríos cuando estábamos muy cerca... cuando comenzamos a besarnos, fue mágico, pero yo no quería tanta cercanía.

— Ian... yo... — la mujer se detuvo, sin darse cuenta que habían quedado justo enfrente de la tienda de música, donde Christian podía verlos. — Lo siento, hijo, yo... nunca me arrepentiré lo suficiente de no haberme alejado de él justo cuando podía, de no ser capaz de protegerte... hijo, daría mi vida, para cambiar el pasado, pero no puedo.

— Esta bien, mama. — Ian bajo la mirada, antes de suspirar, esto era inevitable, lo sabía, pero no podía aceptar su arrepentimiento, porque ella era tan víctima como él. — entiendo porque no lo hiciste, porque no te fuiste o le denunciaste, lo entiendo perfectamente, y no te culpo.

Dentro de la tienda de discos, Christian recibió un codazo por parte de Carlson, que siendo el típico chismoso que no dejaba de ver por la ventana, había divisado a Ian antes de que Kane, quien al girarse con una mueca de confusión, reconoció de inmediato los hombros bajos de su novio.

—No... no lo entiendes Ian, marque tu vida entera y solo, solo...siento que jamás podre dejar de cargar con ese peso y está bien, porque tú lo cargas día a día, al menos... pude sacarte de ahí. — murmuro antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver al músico.

— ¿De qué hablas, mama? – el voluntario, se alejó dos pasos, apretando las flores contra su pecho mientras parecía que su corazón iba a estallar, no estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, pero si era eso..

— La llamada que alerto a la policía Ian... la llamada con que podrían incriminar a ese hombre, fui yo quien la hizo... yo tome el teléfono y llame. — murmuro viendo directo a los ojos azules de su único hijo.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? — pregunto, una fuerte llamarada de angustia subiendo por su garganta. — ¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste que habías sido tú!?

— Porque eso solo te hubiera confundido más, tenías tus propios demonios con que luchar y lo que importaba ahí era que te habías librado de él... que podrías comenzar una nueva vida, no necesitabas más en que pensar, hijo. —contesto sintiendo un nuevo par de ojos sobre ella.  
Ian negó con la cabeza, tan fervientemente había querido creer que esa llamada había sido alguien más, no ella, por tantos años la había creído tanto víctima como culpable, pero nunca le había dado el crédito de considerarla amada, y ahora la verdad salía de esa manera que le dejaba completamente aturdido.

El hombre detrás de él, su novio, supo el momento exacto en el que se rompió, en el que las lágrimas querían salirse de sus ojos, y de pronto este había caminado hasta él tomándole por detrás justo cuando las Flores caen al suelo.

— Chris... Chris. — murmuro Ian al reconocerle, aferrándose a él con una fuerza que pudo incluso hacer el aire insuficiente para el joven músico que solo lo atrajo más a su cuerpo.  
La mujer frente a ellos, suspiro, no sabiendo muy bien que decir. Por eso no había dicho nada antes, sabía que solo confundiría a su hijo y ahora que lo ve así, se pregunta si era el momento justo para habérselo dicho. De repente se siente años más vieja.

Por eso le cuesta saber que hacer frente a su hijo, y agradece profundamente una vez más que su hijo tenga tan maravillosa pareja, que le comprende y saber cuándo callar y cuando consolarle, pero cuando los ojos de Christian se posan en ella, se da cuenta de que no es odio lo que trasmiten, sino agradecimiento, uno muy intenso que le llega al alma.

Eso la hace sonreír y asentir, para luego tomar aire y afianzar su bolso a su hombro.

—Ian... estaré en la cuidad un buen tiempo, hijo, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, ya hablaremos después. — solo eso dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a alejarse.

Hará las cosas bien esta vez. Aunque ya no cree que sea tan necesaria como antes, ya que su hijo tiene a Christian Kane, y eso es suficiente para ella.  


Cuando Jensen sale de la ducha, son casi las cinco de la tarde, el agua caliente ha empañado los vidrios del baño, incluso el de los espejos, apenas si puede distinguirse cuando se coloca frente a uno. Pequeñas gotas de agua deslizándose por su rostro, mientras el periodista se coloca el bóxer.

No piensa en nada en específico mientras sale solamente vistiendo sus bóxers del baño, secando con una pequeña toalla sus brazos… pero algo llama su atención, Jared miraba televisión cuando el decidió tomar una ducha, ahora la TV está encendida y ni rastro de su esposo.

Camina un poco más y al fin le ve, sentando en la mesa de la cocina con la mirada perdida en un periódico, específicamente en un anuncio.

Siente que no debe preocuparle, pero se da cuenta de lo contrario cuando nota su mirada lejana pero a la vez tan atenta al anuncio del periódico.

— ¿Qué haces, cariño? — pregunto, acercándose mientras colocaba la toalla alrededor de sus hombros, su cabello aun dejando caer gotas que se deslizaban por su cuello y terminaban en la toalla. — ¿Por qué tan concentrado?

— Este hotel... en Carolina. — contesto sin ver realmente a Jensen pasando sus dedos por encima del papel periódico específicamente donde estaba el anuncio del hotel que hablaba. — Hay Tom, él hizo que probara una nueva droga.

— Oh, bebe... — Jensen suspiro, inclinándose sobre Jared antes de quitar el periódico de sus manos con suavidad, cuidándose de no hacer movimientos bruscos. — Esta bien, no tienes que hablar de ello sino quieres.

— Ese día nos drogamos cada vez que el efecto pasaba. — contesto como si realmente no estuviera escuchando a Jensen — No recuerdo bien... pero cada vez que el efecto pasaba, yo mismo la buscaba...

— Bebe... Jared, no necesitas... — viendo que su esposo no parecía escucharle, entendió que necesitaba contarle eso, decirle la verdad sobre lo que pasaba. — es una droga, cariño, es normal que la quisieras de esa forma... es normal, Jared, ¿me escuchas?

— No quería comer, no quería dormir... solo quería improvisar con algo nuevo, ambos queríamos. — murmuro conteniendo las lágrimas —Tenía miedo porque me perdía a mí mismo, pero no podía detenerme...

— Es una droga, Jared, bebe no es tu culpa. — intento Jensen de nuevo, acariciando el rostro de Jared con cariño que solo guardaba para él, entrelazando sus dedos por detrás de su cabeza luego de colarlos entre las hebras castañas.

—¿Seguro? —pregunto como un niño apenas conteniendo las lágrimas. — No quiero ser esa persona, Jensen, no quiero...

— No lo eres. En ese momento, eras quien Tom quería que fueras. — Le aseguro, besándole en los labios, allí donde ambos salían que se necesitaban con fervor. — No lo eres... eres un hombre dulce, el más dulce que he conocido, por eso te amo.

— Lo siento... siento lo que paso en esa habitación, lo siento tanto. — murmuro dejando pequeños en los labios de su esposo. — Jen... te amo, solo a ti... siempre has sido tú.

— Lo sé, y siempre has sido tú para mí. Todo lo demás es solo un error que debemos dejar en el pasado, Jared. — dijo, acariciando de nuevo el cabello de su esposo. — Debes dejar a Tom en el pasado. — sonaba exigente y desesperado cuando lo dijo, sus manos reforzando el agarre en Jared, quería darse entender, quería meter eso en el cerebro de Jared y que se quedara allí.  
Y capta la atención de Jared, sus ojos aun inundados de lágrimas se prenden de los ajenos.

— Tom... no va hacernos más daño, está muerto. —dijo en voz alta, con algo de dificultad como si fuera una verdad que el necesitaba terminar de construirse a sí mismo. — En el pasado...

— Lo es, no está aquí, y tampoco regresara. Estas bien, bebe... lo estás... — susurra, antes de inclinar y besar los párpados de Jared, viendo como las lágrimas terminaban de deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Con eso el Padalecki suspira, como si sentir a Jensen fuera de pronto el alivio que necesita.  
— Jensen... yo quiero...

— ¿Qué quieres? — le pregunta, retrocediendo solo lo suficiente para que ambos puedan verse a los ojos.

— Quiero estar siempre contigo, quiero que lo hagamos... quiero sentirte. —su voz sonaba asustada, pero segura.

— Jared, ¿Estás seguro? — tenía que preguntarlo, no quería presionarle a hacer nada, mucho menos luego de su experiencia con Welling.

— Si... muy seguro. —sonrió tímido. —Obviamente tengo algo de miedo, pero si quiero...

Estaban solos en el apartamento, lo sabía, Chris e Ian habían dejado una nota en la mañana diciendo que iban a estar todo el día con la madre del ultimo, y que con suerte visitarían a los padres del primero, por lo que no estarían varios días en la casa, y ya que solo Christian trabajaba, y era su propio negocio, no tenía ninguna responsabilidad allí.

— Ok, pero me tienes que guiar, no quiero que tengas algún mal recuerdo de Tom, y mucho menos que salgas huyendo si intento algo que no sea de tu agrado, quiero estar seguro que no saldrás de la habitación, Jared. — De verdad que hablaba en serio con lo que decía, temeroso de hacerle más daño.

— Si... está bien, te guiare... pero solo... nunca me dejes, Jen. — murmuro recostándose en el pecho del otro hombre.

— Eso lo sé, porque yo tampoco quiero que me dejes, ¿me entiendes? Nunca me dejes. — le exigió, tomándole de la mano para levantarlo de la silla y guiarlo a la habitación.

Caminaron sosteniéndose la mirada por varios segundos, hasta que la puerta los dejo juntos en lo que había sido su habitación durante los últimos meses. Jensen fue el primero en acercarse aun acariciando las mejillas contrarias, como si fueran lo más hermoso del hombre frente a él y con un suspiro ajeno, se aventuró a la boca que esta entre abierta, invitándole.

El beso comenzó suave, sus lenguas se tocaban con timidez, pese a que sus cuerpos parecían sedientos.

Tomo ambas manos de Jared hasta hacerlo enrollarlas en su cuello, para tener aún más control del resto de su cuerpo, ya que Jared era más alto que el, tenía que tener algunos trucos debajo de la manga, y él ya sabía muchas cosas de Jared, empezando con que el hombre se derretía cuando acariciaba su espalda, desde sus anchos y tostados hombros hasta donde esta perdía su nombre, llegando a los redondos glúteos.

Era un pequeño aspecto que pese al tiempo que llevaba casado con el hombre entre sus brazos no había descubierto y no tiene palabras para expresar lo que es conocer algo tan íntimo que antes se escapa de sus manos algo que lo acerca un poco más al hombre fuerte que le salvo de la soledad, que parece unirlo.

—Jen. — susurro el menor, sus ojos empezando a cargarse lujuria cuando se fijó —hasta ahora — que Jensen solo llevaba su bóxer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres algo? — pregunta, y sin perder tiempo, introduce sus manos dentro de los pantalones de algodón que Jared lleva puestos, acariciándole más de cerca. — ¿quieres tocarme también?

— Si... si quiero, quiero tocarte. — su voz es apenas un hilo, lleno de vergüenza que el rubio nunca ha visto en el otro hombre. —Esos bóxers te quedan tan... ¡Wow!

Le dejaban sin aliento, porque estaban hechos solo para Jensen, eran blancos y le quedaban altos, dejándole los muslos al descubierto, eran perfectos, y el deseo de ver como si se sentían tan suaves como se mostraban ante él le consumió. Bajo su mano lentamente, apretando con la otra el hombro de Jensen que no le soltó, y con un toque tímido, sus dedos rozaron la semi erección de su esposo.

Estaba duro, Jensen había reaccionado demasiado rápido al igual que él, se deseaban demasiado y Jensen pego de pronto su erecciones, sonriendo cuando Jared cerro los ojos y jadeo sorprendido por la sensación de hormigueo que seguramente le recorrió.

— Así es como se siente con nosotros, cariño. — susurro, sonriendo cuando de sus labios se escapó un gemido grave. — solo yo te hago sentir así, ¿cierto?

—Si. — contesto abriendo los ojos. —Solo tú puedes tocarme así y hacerme sentir tanto...— Jensen sonrió, era como si las palabras llenaran esa pequeña parte posesiva de él que no se había dado cuenta que tenía hasta ese justo momento.

Hace un sonidito con su garganta, y saca una de sus manos dentro de los pantalones, para que así pueda meterla por delante, hasta tener el miembro gordo de Jared en sus dedos, su esposo cierra los ojos con fuerza, y se nota que se contiene para no gemir como una chica, o quizás como si Jensen le tocara la primera vez.

— Abre los ojos, Jared, soy yo, Jensen Ackles quien te toca.

Sus ojos parecen verde líquido cuando los abre y se topan con los suyos.

— Estoy tan caliente... Jen...— Jensen lo sabe, nota la polla entre sus manos aun endureciéndose y dejando ir más y más líquido, es cuando con su otra mano toma con posesión uno de los glúteos del alto, atrayéndolo con fuerza a su cuerpo. Sintiendo con ello otro escalofrió ajeno.

— Y yo solo quiero hacerte más caliente... si es eso posible... quiero hacerte mojarte como una chica virgen, como esa noche, ¿recuerdas? La primera vez que me desnudaste, qué me hiciste tuyo, ¿Recuerdas, Jared? — susurra, incrementando ligeramente el ritmo de la masturbación.  
Jared sonríe un poco travieso, asintiendo.

— Estabas nervioso, pero tu cuerpo reaccionaba entero a mí... lo deseabas tanto...

— No era el único. Recuerdo a alguien tenía tanto miedo que no era capaz de encontrar mi entrada. — Se burló, pero sin dejar de masajearle, viendo como Jared luchaba para no embestir contra su mano. — por muchos años siempre fuiste tan delicado, que a veces sentía que eras tú quien tenía más miedo que yo... por eso me enamore.

— No es mi culpa. — se quejó, totalmente relajado lo que era uno de los objetivos del rubio.—Te removías mucho y no podía encontrarla...y tú, eras tan fuerte, tan gentil y no tenías ni idea de todo lo que eras, era como si te hubieran vendado los ojos, yo siempre quise quitar esa venda...

— Hey, yo soy quien debería hacerte sonrojar. — se quejó Jensen sacando su ambas manos del pantalón de Jared. — no tu a mí, es mi turno de también... t-tu sabes... Jay. — susurro, se había puesto rojo con las palabras de Jared, porque era cierto, era así como se sentía en aquel momento, como una basura que no merecía lo que tenía, y se suponía que esa era la actitud de Jared con la vida ahora, y era su deber cambiar eso, pero como podía cuando Jared hacía esos comentarios.

Aprovechando que Padalecki buscaba una respuesta, lo empujo hasta hacerlo tropezar con la cama y caer sobre esta.

— Recuerdo cuanto me gustaba hacerte sonrojar en la universidad. —confeso, jadeando de pronto tan pronto sintió los dientes de su esposo dejarse ir contra su cuello.

— Tenías un fetiche con eso, tanto como yo viéndote sonreír. — responde Jensen, sus uñas raspando la piel del costado derecho de su amante, que se arque al contacto, haciendo que su miembro cubierto choque con su abdomen.

Momento en que Jensen, incorporándose un poco atrapo una de las largas piernas del castaño, deslizando el pantaloncillo lentamente.

— Te gustaba... es decir, te gusta... ¿Mi sonrisa? — dijo, dejándose hacer conforme Jensen retiraba con cuidado sus pantalones de dormir, que eran más como unos deportivos.

— Si, verte reír fue lo mejor que me pudo haber dado la vida, luego de haberte entregado a mí por supuesto. — Aclaro, aventando los pantalones al otro lado de la habitación, para empujar las rodillas de Jared con la suya, obligándole a abrirse para él.

Sus manos se paseaban por ambas piernas, sintiendo el estremeciendo de cada musculo conforme sus manos pasaban por cada punto y se tuvo que morder el labio cuando Jared se alzó un poco dejando aún más expuesta su entrada a él.

— Espero no te pierdas como yo. —bromeo el de empresario.

— ¿Perderme? — Repitió, casi de forma burlona cuando, sin que Jared lo esperara, abrió sus glúteos pasando sus manos por debajo de estos, hasta que dejó su entrada al descubierto, pese a la posición, y de fácil acceso a sus labios.

—Jen... ¿Qué vas a hace...Ahhh?— gimió, sintiendo la lengua ajena dar un simple "lengüetazo" en su entrada.

Era tan diferente a todo lo que había sentido, empezando con el hecho de que esa lengua, dios, era mejor que los dedos de Jensen lubricados con saliva, mil veces mejor, un musculo húmedo que se abría paso entre los pliegues de su esfínter que se relajaba como por arte de magia.

Y que a su vez, soltaba su boca, sí, porque de esta solo salían jadeos sorprendidos y necesitados, mientras se removía tratando de no empujar su culo hacía el rostro de su esposo.  
Pero Jensen le niega el placer, separándose, con los labios enrojecidos. Es suficiente para que tome entre sus manos su propio miembro y comience a masturbarse.

— Tanto te gusta, por lo que veo... — susurra Jensen, metiendo un dedo en sus labios y dejándolo lleno de saliva antes de llevarlo al virgen agujero.

El dedo pasa fácil hasta el segundo nudillo pero ahí, Jensen siente a Jared tensarse un poco.  
— Estoy bien. — tranquiliza el alto, con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

Verdaderamente, está mucho mejor que bien, esta eufórico, porque por fin han llegado a oeste punto y todo lo que puede pensar es en Jensen y en la polla escondida detrás del bóxer que su esposo usa. Así que si, está todo bien aún más cuando Jensen se sube a su cuerpo, y le besa, uno o dos minutos sin parar más que para coger aire, y en todo ese tiempo, mete dos dedos, abriéndolos en su esfínter para dilatarle.

Lo que pronto fueron dos dedos, pronto son tres y lo que empezó como pequeños jadeos, ya son gemidos que Jared ya no se esfuerza por detener, porque sencillamente no puede, su cuerpo es como una brasa caliente y justo cuando se da cuenta de eso, es que empieza a rogar.

—Jen... ya no aguanto...

— Sé que me quieres dentro, pero quiero que estés seguro de lo que estás haciendo, de que quieres ser mío hoy, — contrario a lo que Jensen piensa de sí mismo, suena seguro en lo que dice, y su voz no tiembla para nada, ni siquiera titubea.

—Jensen... estoy totalmente seguro de esto, quiero ser tuyo. — susurro sonriendo, era una sonrisa tímida pero los hoyuelos la hacían hermosa.

Solo puede asentir a las palabras de Jared, porque se queda congelado con esa sonrisa, y va a pasar vergüenza si ni siquiera llega a encontrar la forma de sacarse el bóxer y meterse dentro de su esposo, porque no es nada más el anhelo de conocer lo que se siente que te aprieten hasta la asfixia, sino el saber que es Jared, su novio, aquel que sano las heridas que su padre había abierto.

Es curioso cómo, cuándo suelta las piernas de Jared y se coloca en la posición que justo ambos necesitan, todo viene a su cabeza, ese primer saludo, la primera vez que le escucho reír, la primera vez que le prometió protegerlo... cuando le llevo a cenar complaciendo su estómago hasta que el cayo en cuenta que no había sido la comida lo que había hecho esa noche especial, si no la compañía de Jared.

Cuando se dio cuenta que era sincero, cuando decía "Te amo".

—Jen — su punta toco la entrada haciendo que en ese justo momento Jared le llamara, en una pequeña jadeo sorprendido por lo húmeda y caliente que estaba su polla.

Es una pregunta tonta para soltar ahora, pero siente que le debe esto a Jared, después de tanto tiempo juntos, el gigante siempre le había cuidado de forma incondicional, sin esperar nada a cambio más que su bienestar.

— Podría usar un condón, ¿Quieres? — dice, y sus propios testículos parecen que van a reventar si tiene que esperar un segundo más.

Jared vuelve a sonreír y niega con la cabeza.

— No tengo nada que temer a tu lado...

Jensen sonríe, y luego se muerde la lengua, porque por fin su glande atraviesa la barrera que le separa de esas paredes suaves como la seda que le arropan, el calor subiendo por su columna junto con un corrientazo de placer.

Jared jadea, sintiendo como a cada centímetro la polla de su esposo entra totalmente y cuando lo hace, golpea un punto que no solo lo hace apretarse aún más -y por tanto que Jensen sisee de placer- si no que manda un corrientazo de placer como nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

—Eso es... ¿Eso es la...? —a duras penas salían las palabras de su boca por el placer que recorría su cuerpo.

— Si... — responde su esposo, tomando sus caderas para salirse de él, retrocediendo solo unos centímetros, para luego embestir de nuevo. — Sí...

—Jen, ah, ah, ah.

Juntos empiezan un ritmo rápido, sin apartar sus ojos de los contrarios, el placer y el amor desbordándose por cada pupila.

— Más rápido Jen... mas...mas.

Pero la expresión de Jensen le indica que no tiene intenciones de acelerar el ritmo y sus palabras lo confirman.

— No, te estoy haciendo el amor, tú mismo lo dijiste... voy a amarte lento y apasionado.  
— Eres... un romántico, Jen. —susurro sonriendo, sus enormes piernas rodeando la cintura ajena, así como los brazos rodean el cuello. —Te amo...

Ambos se abrazan, Jared le atrapa con sus brazos, que rodean toda su espalda, una mano en su cabeza, y el otro sobre sus glúteos, apretando cuando está dando en ese sitio que le deja sin aliento mientras su lengua se pelean, no por el control, no, solo por ver quien le da más placer al otro. Y es una pelea que sus cuerpos siguen en conjunto.

Tanto Jared, como el mismo Jensen, sienten que su mundo empieza y comienza donde el cuerpo del otro termina, donde se unen ahora, y donde sus labios besan. No pueden negar que es diferente entregarse de esta forma al otro, más no del todo difícil, más bien sencillo y natural, solo diferente.

Y los dos tiemblan de deseo y añoranza, y se aferran con fuerza a esto que tienen.

Es muy tarde cuando se percatan de que el pasado ha quedado atrás, dejando secuelas (tal y como Jensen y su padre), pero son marcas que son visibles al otro (tal y como Jared lo demuestra al aferrarse a él y decirle, quiero esto, deseo esto, porque es lo que quiero).

Así terminan, compartiendo los jadeos directamente en la boca del otro, en un orgasmo en cadena que empezó con Jared y termino con Jensen, pero siempre juntos, dejándoles con una sonrisa de felicidad que no tenían hace meses.

 

  
**Capítulo 29**  
 **La nueva vida**  
Es curioso cómo han avanzado prácticamente en un mes – que si le preguntan a él, está consciente de que es poco tiempo – pero la realidad es, que ese reencuentro de aquella noche, fue justamente eso, más que sexo.

Un reencuentro… era como si todo este tiempo hubieran estado perdidos y solo necesitaran agarrarse de las manos para dejar todo atrás y empezar a avanzar juntos.

La mañana siguiente a aquella noche habían compartido besos perezosos en la cama, sonrisas pequeñas cuando creían que el otro no le veía, pequeñas risas con cualquier cosa. Pasaron el día entero dándose mimos.

Y la situación se fue extendiendo, paso un día, otro día y quizás otro, y todo, todo era igual. Chris tendía a decirles que parecían recién casados cuando regreso y quizás tenía mucha razón.  
Jared empezó a asistir solo a las reuniones con Misha, el psicólogo mismo le dijo que el más alto había empezado a abrirse más y tratar de superar cosas específicas con Misha. Incluso accedió a una vez por semana hablar con algunas personas que habían dejado las drogas.

Jensen estaba feliz con esos avances y pensaba que quizás ya era hora de dejar aquella cuidad atrás, por lo que aquella mañana había puesto su renuncia en su trabajo, aunque aún tenía que hacer un mes de pre aviso, pero estaba bien, no tenían prisa.

Quizás sí, pero quería hacer las cosas bien. Era algo que había aprendido hace poco, algo que consideraba valioso, no es que el no fuera responsable antes con su trabajo o que le faltara dedicación, si no es que se dio cuenta que siempre podría haber alguien lastimado con sus acciones.

Antes, cuando salió de su casa –e incluso cuando estaba ahí – era el contra el mundo, no importa que hiciera, no tenía de que preocuparse porque nadie saldría lastimado o dañado. Pero nunca entendió –hasta hace poco – que una vez él y Jared empezaron a compartir una vida juntos, todo había cambiado.

Porque no importaba que tan fuerte fuera el arquitecto, que tan seguro de todo pareciera, dependía tanto de él, como él de Jared y no estuvo consciente de ello hasta que sus acciones hirieron a Jared. Él sabía qué hacía mal, sabía que Jared sufriría pero realmente nunca, nunca, se percató en realidad, porque antes nadie había dependido de él, siempre era usado, no necesitado.

— Jay. – Murmuro sonriendo, sus pensamientos perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes. — ¿Qué haces? –pregunto entrando en la sala, dejando sus llaves y su chaqueta sobre la mesa.

Pero no tuvo que decir más cuando al llegar vio al arquitecto mordiéndose las uñas mientras Chris con un control de nintendo en la mano pasaba a Mario por un precipicio, esos dos eran adictos a ese juego y lo peor es que Ian los consentía preparándoles galletas. El olor se lo decía.

— Son unos niños. ¿No deberías tu estar en el trabajo? — le pregunto a Kane, pasando a propósito en frente de la Tv, y escuchando con satisfacción el grito de frustración del hombre.

— Nah... Steve está en la... tienda ¡Jensen quítate, me matas! — grito al mismo tiempo que Jared, haciendo reír a Ian que se asomaba por la cocina.

— Hey, suelta eso. Tengo que hablar contigo. — Jared casi hace una pataleta cuando Jensen le retiro el control de las manos y lo jalo de la muñeca, — ni siquiera me has dicho "hola". — se quejó, todo en broma por supuesto, que estaba a punto de romper en carcajadas mientras veía la expresión que tenía Jared mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

— Estas consiente que acabas de matarme… — murmuro arrugando los labios y la nariz de forma graciosa.

— Oh, ok, perdón, Mr. Padalecki, por interrumpir su importante juego. — Exclamo Jensen, poniéndose de pie de un salto y dirigiéndose a la habitación mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con Ian que se secaba las manos con un trapo de la cocina.

— Jen... Hey Jen, era broma. — murmuro casi de inmediato parándose de un salto del sofá, siguiendo al rubio a la habitación de ambos. — Jen... —llamo de nuevo cuando se encontraron solos. — Lo siento...

— ¿Por qué debería disculparte, señor Padalecki? — pregunto aun en ese falso tono mientras comenzaba a desanudarse la corbata frente al espejo.

—Porque soy un tontito adicto a Mario Bros. — dijo pasando sus manos por la cintura de su esposo. — Lo siento Jen, es que estaba distraído.

— Déjame solo, y vete con Chad... — cuando lo pronuncio, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, quedándose congelado en los brazos de Jared. —... quiero decir, Chris.

— ¿Por qué mencionaste a Chad? —pregunto entre confundido y algo molesto. —Últimamente él no te ha molestado ¿O sí?

— Cállate, y pregúntame como me fue en uno de mis últimos días. — Se giró entre los brazos de Jared una vez se dio cuenta de que no había podido sacarse la corbata. No, no tenía problemas con Chad, solo que estaba muy acostumbrado a que Jared solo le ignoraba cuando su mejor amigo salía en la ecuación. Aún seguía siendo un celoso melodramático, y no creía que cambiara.

— ¿Uno de tus últimos días? — pregunto con duda, dejando un beso pequeño en los labios ajenos. —Adoro cuando te pones celoso, por cierto...

— Dije que te callaras, no soy celoso. — Se quejó, viendo a Jared de reojo, este hombre disfrutaba torturarlo demasiado. — Idiota, por supuesto que uno de mis últimos días, antes de que decidamos a donde irnos.

Jared suspiro apoyando su frente contra la ajena.

—Estoy un poco nervioso con respecto a eso... es que, es un gran cambio.

— Jared... — Jensen suspiro, colocando ambas manos en el rostro de su esposo, sus dedos acariciando las patillas oscuras con cariño. — sé que es un gran cambio, pero debemos hacerlo... debemos dar ese último paso, no quiero vivir más aquí.

— Lo sé... tampoco yo... pero el idioma, la comida... ¿Y si morimos de hambre? —pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hablan inglés, amor, y sé que podrías llevártelo bien con la comida si vieras lo que tienen, Canadá no es Alaska, Jared. — Le dice rodando sus ojos, y por fin separándose de él. — tienen comida nacional, por dios, América no tiene comida nacional.

—Lo siento. — susurro con voz baja — Entonces, será... Canadá, bien, está bien... solo tengo nervios.

— No te disculpes. — le pidió, tomando sus mejillas de nuevo. — prometimos que lo haríamos porque ambos queríamos, y si no quieres, no lo hagamos, ¿ok? ¿Por qué no vas a jugar mientras yo me doy una ducha larga?

—Si quiero, solo... me costó mucho adaptarme a este tipo de cambios, pero mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien... ¿Puedo llevarme a Chad? —pregunto como si hablara de un perro y por su puesto para poner celoso a su esposo, lógico que lo logro cuando le vio fruncir los labios y el sintió casi de inmediato un impulso de besarlos hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento.

— Ducha larga, Jared. Ahora. — Fue todo lo que gruño antes de tomar la toalla de la percha, y dirigirse al baño de invitados, sin dirigirle una mirada.

Ese pequeño berrinche le sirvió para atraer al hombre frente a él, dispuesto a robarle el aliento juntando sus labios con fuerza. Es un beso demandante, sus lenguas se acarician con fuerza y Jared disfruta el jadeo que sale del pecoso, últimamente esos arrebatos suyos son más frecuentes y sabe que Jensen los disfruta, por más pequeños que sean.

En especial cuando le obliga a quedar recostado a la pared, para que pueda frotarse contra él, y lo hacen hasta que ambos quedan exhausto o Chris les interrumpe. Es muy parecido a aquella faceta que vivió cuando Jensen comenzó a perder la vergüenza a ese deseo de abalanzarse sobre el alto cada cinco minutos.

— Ah...Jen. — susurro delineando con uno de sus dedos las pecas que por las mejillas sonrojadas parecían más vivas que nunca — Eres hermoso.

— Lo sé. — responde, haciendo que Jared sonría, orgulloso de ser quien ha subido ese ego de nuevo. — Soy el hombre más sexy que veras en toda la faz de la tierra.

—Mmm —fingió pensar unos segundos. —La verdad es que si lo eres... Puedo tomar ese baño contigo ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Por qué debería dejar al hombre que me ignoro por el destapa tuberías de Mario Bross? — pregunta, una de sus largas cejas alzadas.

— Porque... está muy arrepentido… — un puchero conforme decía cada palabra —Es caliente, sensual y tiene gana de que le folles contra los azulejos del baño, ¿Suficiente razón?

— Hey, se lo sexy que es ese hombre, aun así, merece que lo azote por haberme ignorado, hirió mi ego cuando lo hizo. — se ríe, y le pincha el pecho, pero no impide que Jared le siga al baño.

— Aceptare el azote... — grito riendo, haciendo que Jensen se una a su sonrisa.

Es actualmente más sencillo cuando es el quien consigue el trabajo primero. Si, Jensen tiene contactos, pero cuando él toma su agenda y comienza a buscar el nombre de todas las personas con las que ha trabajado en sus años de arquitecto, se da cuenta de que si, tiene muchos amigos con influencias.

Es su último jefe quien se alegra de escuchar de él cuándo le llama, quien le escucha mientras le cuenta sus problemas y quien cuelga luego de prometerle que le llamara. Espera que pase una semana, o que consiga a alguien mejor, pero su antiguo jefe le llama dos horas después y le dice, más bien le ordena, trabajar para Quills & Pens, una compañía rusa que tiene una de las sedes en… si, en Canadá.

Tiene muy buenos recuerdos de su país, y de California, allí conoció a Jensen, allí se enamoró, allí le hizo el amor por primera vez. Pero sabe cómo es su esposo, por lo único que siente simpatía es por las personas. Quizás extrañe el exacto lugar donde se hablaron la primera vez, y por eso le obligo hace unos días a ir a allí, a sentarse y llorar por que había sido hace tanto tiempo “y aun te amo, Jay, y parece que vivo en un sueño del que no quiero despertar”. Había escapado esa noche al baño para despejar su mente, porque ama a ese hombre, y quiere hacerle feliz.

Así que si, termino tomando el trabajo.

Es sobre diseñar y dar órdenes, pero se lo han dejado claro, lo más lejos que puede viajar es a Vancouver u Ottawa, o quizás Toronto. Pero Montreal, no es tan mala, es fría como el invierno, y Jared tiene que usar calcetines para dormir, mientras que Jensen le usa a el de cobertor. Pero es blanca y la gente es agradable, y te da las direcciones cuando las necesitas, y si no hablas francés no importa, porque la gran parte de ellos habla inglés, y la comida es deliciosa, y ha olvidado porque tenía miedo de irse en primer lugar.

Por no hablar de su trabajo, y la gente que lo habita, gente de su edad, con vidas por delante, quizás no todos con buenas intenciones pero definitivamente es más probable que te mueras por un rayo a que un canadiense te apuñale en medio de la calle. Eso es genial. En especial para él, que tiende a sobresaltarse por el más mínimo indicio de violencia.

El Hockey sigue apestando por supuesto, pero Jensen le obliga a ver cada partido que dan en la Tv, lo bueno de eso es que acaban comiéndose la boca en medio de los comerciales, y con suerte se olvidan del juego a mitad del segundo tiempo.

Su nuevo jefe es una mujer, bajita y regordeta y con unas cejas increíblemente expresivas que se ven sobre sus gafas cuando sonríe grande, y tiene todo el toque de una madre… y hablando de su madre, le va muy bien en Texas, junto con el resto de su familia. Han prometido visitarles en la nueva casa en épocas navideñas, y Jensen ha saltado y ha dicho algo de que tiene que preparar no sé qué pavo. Pero una de las cosas que más le hace feliz, es que por fin pueden volver a tener a los perros.

Harley y Sadie vinieron de Texas, desde la casa de su madre a quedarse por fin con ellos, y aunque sigan llevándose a Jensen por delante cuando él llega a la casa, está muy seguro de que su esposo los adora.

— Ellos te aman, Jen.

Y Jensen solo puede mirarle con el ceño fruncido y ocultar su sonrisa mientras Sadie le lame los pies.

Ha conocido a gente nueva, Sari es la chica de las fotocopias, quien le trae café sabor a fresa por las mañanas y quien está por casarse con su novio de cinco años. Mónica es la de recepción, que intenta desesperadamente conquistarle aunque sepa que es un hombre casado, pero que tiene dos niñas pequeñas que siempre andan correteando por su oficina que posee un olor a caramelos que es irresistible para cualquier infante (el incluido). Johansen es el guardia de seguridad, que le recuerda cada vez que se lo consigue en el ascensor, que la familia es lo primero. Y esta Rudolph (como el reno) que es su compañero de trabajo y que tiene una ligera fascinación con las lagartijas, y asusta a Jensen cada vez que le lleva a casa a cenar.

La verdad es que el nuevo cambio les ha sentado demasiado bien, y de eso se da cuenta cuando el otoño por fin llega a Canadá, que es igual de fría en todas sus épocas.

Jensen le invita a un sitio, el mercado de Bonsecours, que le han recomendado en su trabajo, trabajo que tiene que ver con una agencia de viajes y reportajes de sus viajeros que Jensen edita con gran pasión.

Y es que a Jensen también ha aceptado el cambio con bastante energía, más bien lo ha abrazado. Su trabajo es bastante agotador, principalmente por la cantidad de ediciones que se hacen por semana, pero la ventajas es que tiene un día libre a la semana y Jared hizo todo lo posible para que el del coincidiera, así que sí, pasan ese día juntos, como turistas, conociendo todo y más.

Incluso las primeras semanas se las pasaron buscando apartamentos y casas, que con el dinero del último trabajo de Jared decidieron darse el gusto de comprar algo con Jacuzzi, no muy ostentoso, a ambos no les gustaba el lujo innecesario, solo lo suficiente para estar cómodos.

— Compláceme, por favor... — había gemido Jensen por horas cuando la idea se había metido en su cabeza luego de un comentario que planeaba ser una broma por parte de Jared, así es como habían terminado, mas con la promesa de que poco a poco construirían una piscina en el patio trasero.

Pero una de las cosas que le agradaba tanto como estar con Jensen, era que este había tenido la suerte de que Ian y Chris hubieran decidido irse con ellos. Quizás era demasiado sorprendente para anunciarlo, aun ni el mismo Somerhalder podía creerlo, pero después de tantos años de alimentarse de la caridad y luego de él dinero de Steve. Alguien le iba a pagar por su trabajo, alguien que se había interesado por su amabilidad y sus buenas acciones.

En otras, su madre. Ella le dio lo poco que tenía para que comenzaran una vida lejos de esa ciudad, y aunque tenía la esperanza de que volvieran a Louisiana, Ian no creía ser capaz nunca en su vida de hacerlo. Por lo que habían comprado un apartamento no muy lejos del centro de Montreal.

— Es que... nunca usaremos esa piscina, Jen. —replico Jared mientras jugaba en el suelo con sus perros, parecía todo un niño revolcándose con los enormes animales. Jensen aún recuerda lo mucho que se asustó cuando les conoció, pero resultaron como su dueño, de gran tamaño pero que no matarían no una mosca.

— Pero quiero broncearme. — reclamo, viendo la edición semanal de la revista en la que trabajaba, donde mostraba una de las piscinas más costosas de toda la tierra. — mi piel es tan patética.

— Tu piel no es patética. — contradijo Jared. —Eres hermoso, Jen y créeme aquí, el sol no te alcanzara. —bromeo refiriéndose al frio del lugar.

— Pero... dios, Jay, por favooooooooooooooooooor, quiero una piscina. — Exclamo, tirándose sobre Jared cuando este menos lo esperaba, rodando ambos por el césped recién cortado, mientras los perros le ladraban y les lamian.

—Oh dios, — las risas salían con fuerza del hombre más alto —Está bien, está bien tendrás tu piscina, pero quiero tu culo en ella al menos una vez por semana, sin importar el frio ¿De acuerdo? — pregunto mordiéndose el labio para contener nuevamente sus risas.

— Ok... puedes tener mi culo cuando quieras... — susurro al oído de Jared, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad, e ignorando a los perros que mordían sus ropas.

— Mmm.. ¿si? — pregunto con voz baja, bajando sus manos por cada costado ajeno, hasta rozar levemente el culo de su esposo.

— Si, siempre ha sido tuyo. — susurra y luego gime cuando Jared le coloca contra el suelo. — ¿así que tendré mi piscina?

—Si... la tendrás. — respondió riendo un poco, pero se pone serio de pronto, algo que no pasa muy a menudo —Quizás también tengas otras cosas pronto.

— Mmm... ¿Me van a gustar esas cosas? — pregunta con el mismo tono de voz, suave y meloso, mientras deja que sus manos se diviertan apartando los mechones de cabello castaño que caen sobre su rostro.

— Mmmm… —finge pensar con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa —Si... bueno, eso espero. —afirmo mientras sus manos bajaban un poco más y se aventuraba a apretar aquel culo que Jensen tenía, firme y apretado.

— ¿Eso esperas? ¿Qué planeas, Padalecki? — pregunto, soltando una risita mientras se dejaba atrapar, enroscando por inercia sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo.

— Nada, Jen... ya verás. — dijo divirtiéndose por como los ojos verdes brillaron en curiosidad. —Te amo...

— Te amo también. — respondió, dando un bostezo y estirando su cuerpo como un gato debajo de Jared. — hace frio, vayamos dentro.

  
Lo ha estado haciendo desde que se mudaron.

Supone que empezó cuando ayudo a Jensen a empacar sus cosas. A veces pensaba que Christian tenía razón y que a veces ellos pecaban de pasivos en la relación, pero no era así, estaba un 90% seguro de que no era así. Jensen y el solo se llevaban mejor porque se conocían, ambos habían tenido los mismo problemas, y no tenían ocasiones “extrañas” por el saber lo que el otro había pasado, les hacía saber que decir y que no decir de forma natural.

No era como Christian, que se sentaba a su lado mientras veían una película de terror y cambiaba en la escena que el monstruo violaba a la chica, alegando que era mucha violencia innecesaria, cuando la verdad es que todo ese tiempo lo hacía porque temía que Ian recordara algo que siempre estaba –y estaría— allí.

Jensen y él se llevaban bien, tal vez desde aquella vez en la que se disculpó por haber mostrado tal violencia, el día que Chris se lo pidió, también se disculpó con Jared, que comprendió su situación de inmediato, diciéndole en un susurro que si a Jensen le hubiesen tocado así, él también se hubiera convertido en el monstruo que era cuando jugaba básquet. Casi extraña ver al gigante botando la pelota contra el suelo, para luego hacer un finta inhumanamente posible para un hombre de su contextura.

Estaba tan feliz de que Jared y Jensen pudieran tener una oportunidad como ellos, que se había prometido devolver cuanto antes el libro.

El problema era que no podía, era un libro de viajes, a Europa, al Atlántico, a América del Sur y al Caribe, y los lugares eran hermoso, pero aún más hermoso eran las cosas que se había enterado por él, ahora sabía que Inglaterra no era solo un equipo de futbol, y que la cerveza alemana provenía de una ciudad llamada Bremen, y que los carnavales al sur de su continente no eran como el Halloween de ellos o el desfile de las rosas, sino que era algo que te hacía hervir la sangre de emoción.

Y con cada página que pasaba se volvía peor la adicción… que, como toda adicción, se volvió un tanto peligrosa para su salud.

Debido a que su lectura no estaba muy desarrollada, (y tenía que anotar palabras para preguntarle a Chris su significado, sin que este supiera nada de lo que hacía) pasaba horas de la noche, mientras su novio dormitaba, encerrado en el baño pasando las paginas, a veces releyendo un mismo párrafo para luego cerrar los ojos e imaginar lo que leía.

Quizás no fuera el mejor libro del mundo, pero para él era como un mundo nuevo.

Justamente ahora está encerrado en el baño, Chris ha salido a comprar algo de comer y el no pudo evitar la tentación de darle un ojeada a por donde quedo la noche anterior, la ojeada se vuelve más larga de lo que pensó tanto que olvida seguir desempacando. Su nuevo apartamento en Montreal y es verdaderamente cómodo, aparte de que esta cerca de la casa de sus amigos, pero actualmente es un caos de cajas.

No le sucede muy a menudo, es un puto paranoico, tanto que a veces cierra la puerta del baño, pero esta vez, Chris se ha ido con la promesa de volver tarde, y él se ha confiado. Metido en la bañera, suspira cuando pasa la página y ese aroma a "libro" le invade el cerebro y le hace reírse bajito antes de morderse el labio y continuar leyendo.

— ¿Ian? — la voz de Chris suena muy cerca, tan cerca que diría está dentro de la habitación y esos pasos se dirigen allí, suelta un gemido ahogado e intenta desesperadamente buscar un sitio donde esconder el libro. La imagen tan graciosa que el mismo se reiría, sino fuera porque el único lugar disponible en un baño con tina, inodoro y lavabo, es debajo de su camisa.

— Mierda, tenemos que comprar un mueble para guardar cosas en el baño ¿Por qué no tenemos un mueble? — chillo bajito sintiendo los pasos ajenos frente a la puerta del baño. —Mierda. — al final tuvo que meterlo en su camisa, pero mejor por la parte de atrás, es decir este quedo contra su espalda.

— ¿Ian? — Chris abrió la puerta, asomando solo la cabeza, solo le basto un vistazo para saber que su pareja ocultaba algo. — ¿Qué haces? — una inocente pregunta que Ian necesitaba responder bien.

—Nada. — su voz sonó un poco chillona para su gusto. Además aún estaba de pie, en medía bañera con la ropa puesta, eso dejaba cualquier mentira sin buenas bases.

— Creo que no formule bien mi pregunta. — dijo sonriendo de medio lado al ver la posición defensiva que adoptaba el otro. — ¿Qué haces allí?

— ¿Allí...? — su vista bajo hacía el suelo para maldecir silenciosamente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de la bañera. — Oh... yo estaba por darme una ducha. — dijo, sonrojándose con la cara de diversión que puso el otro hombre.

— ¿Con tus ropas puestas? — pregunto, era claro una pregunta irónica que no tenía otro fin sino molestarlo.

— Si — reunió en su tono de voz toda la seguridad del mundo, y aun así, sonó patético.

— Ah. — iba a dejarlo, conociendo a Ian era una de sus manías raras, pero fueron sus manos detrás de su espalda y la forma en la que se apoya a la pared las que le delataron por completo.

— Chris... ¿Chris? ¿Por qué estas entrando a la bañera? ¿Por qué? — pregunto justo cuando era muy tarde, cuando tenía a su novio encima buscando alcanzar lo que tenía detrás de su espalda.

— Dame lo que tienes allí. — exigió, metiendo la mano por debajo de su camisa y sintiendo algo duro que Ian seguía ocultando, removiéndose por todo el incómodo espacio que se había llenado de tierra de sus botas vaqueras. — Ian, déjame ver.

— Noooo, no quiero — a simple vista, para cualquiera que les viera parecían dos críos peleando por un juguete. — No, apártate Chris...

— Déjame verlo... — mascullo, Chris, y usando parte de la fuerza que le caracterizaba, logro estamparle contra la pared, escuchando un jadeo por parte de Ian, antes de que lo que parecía un libro, cayera a sus pies.

Era efectivamente un libro, y no tardo en recogerlo y comenzar a zarandearlo en el aire, buscando que lo que sea que su novio ocultaba en el cayera al suelo, pero nada cayo luego desde unos minutos.

— Dámelo. — susurro con la vista a un lado, ocultando lo sonrojado que estaba.

— ¿Que voy a darte? Esto no tiene, ¿No es uno de los libros de Jensen? — pregunto, luego de fijarse bien en la portada.

— Si... si el me lo presto. — contesto moviendo su mano para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Para qué quieres un libro de viajes? — pregunto, saliendo de la bañera y suspirando, Ian le había rasguñado el brazo izquierdo y había dejado su muñeca adolorida con la fuerza que había ejercido al buscar detenerle.

— Para nada. — murmuro, más bien gruño. —Chris... dámelo... estoy apenas por la mitad leyéndolo. — se calló tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca. Algún día de verdad que su boca le metería en problemas.

— Aun no entiendo tu interés por esa... por ese libro. Aquí. — estiro su brazo hacía Ian que de inmediato tomo el libro y lo pego a su pecho celosamente.

— Es que... olvídalo. — gruño saliendo de la tina y haciendo su prácticamente huida de la pequeña habitación.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ian! — Le llamo, rascándose la cabeza y pensando que había hecho esta vez, mientras le seguía, viéndole huir como si de la peste se tratase.

— No molestes. — medio grito, pensando en encerrarse en la habitación de invitados un buen rato.  
— Oh, maldición. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? — pregunto, alcanzándole antes de que pudiera hacer algo tonto, ya que no le quería tener enfadado el resto del día.

— Ni siquiera sabes porque estoy enfadado idiota, ¿Cómo puedes disculparte por algo de lo que no estás seguro?— dijo moviendo sus manos en el aire, junto al libro, en una claro gesto de histeria.

— Porque probablemente lo sabré muy pronto... — susurro para sí mismo, suspirando derrotado. — amor, sabes que me gusta que nos entendamos.

— No quería que me descubrieras leyendo el libro... me da vergüenza... — musito como un niño, suspirando ante el tono de tranquila de su futuro esposo, siempre era así, él no podía enfadarse porque discutir con Chris era como discutir con una pared, casi nunca se enfada, era muy pacifico.

— ¿Por qué habría de darte vergüenza? — pregunto, dando dos pasos adelante hasta que pudo sostener a su novio de la cintura.

— Porque... tiene muchas cosas que no conozco, cosas que nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer, es como todo un mundo nuevo para mí, cosas que tu si debes de saber... además me cuesta leerlo y tú, tu eres... eres un licenciado en música y yo... no soy nada. —termino apoyando su frente contra la otra.

— Maldición, Ian. — su voz fue casi un gruñido antes de que obligara a su novio a recostar la cabeza en su hombro, apretujándole con fuerza, no tiene idea que decir, porque no tiene un jodido manual de que debe decir uno cuando tu pareja de años te suelta algo así, sin que se tenga una prueba previa de que hubiese sentido eso por... — ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?

— Yo... desde poco después de tú graduación. — confeso soltando el libro y abrazándose con fuerza al músico.

— Lo siento. — dice, ambos sabiendo que lo dice por no haberlo notado antes, cuando estaba a tiempo de prevenir lo que se le venía encima. — Siempre pensé que te gustaba ser voluntario, Ian, que te gustaba lo que hacías... nunca pensé otra cosa.

— Me gusta lo que hago, es solo que a veces siento que él me quito más que la inocencia simplemente. —confeso suspirando cuando el cuerpo de su novio le rodeaba con más fuerza — A veces... pienso que pude haber sido, si él... si él no... Tú sabes...

— Shhh... No necesitas decirlo. — fue casi una súplica lo que salió de su boca sin que él lo notara. — dios, ¿Por qué te tomo tanto tiempo para decirme? ¿Por eso me estuviste haciendo todas esas preguntas en estos días pasados?

— Si... por eso era...  


  
Christian maldijo de nuevo, y se prometió arreglar esto, no solo con palabras. El asunto es, que recurrió a Jensen, que le vio con una ceja alzada cuando le mostro el libro que su novio había guardado, y que casi había llorado cuando el propuso devolverlo, con la promesa de que volvería con más.

— Pensé que había perdido ese libro. — dijo Jensen, haciéndole pasar a su casa. Jared estaba supervisando la construcción de la parrillera de cemento afuera en el patio, mientras que los perros estaban echados al sol, cansados de ladrarle al hombre que su esposo había contratado.

— ¿Así que Ian quiere leer más como estos? — pregunto. — porque esto es una guía turística... seguramente el párrafo más largo son tres líneas, es algo bastante aburrido.

— En realidad pensaba que podías regalárselo. — menciono Chris, esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Jensen.

Jensen volteo a verle con una sonrisa extrañada.

— Chris, claro... pero conforme mejore leyendo procura darle algo más que guías turísticas hombre...

— Y allí es donde tú entras. — señalo el músico, tomando el libro de vuelta con alivio, Ian estaría contento. — quiero que... no sé, me prestes algunos, quizás también puedas pedirle a Jared... quiere leer sobre todo, quiere entender porque Jared gana un salario tan alto con solo hacer lo que para el son garabatos en un papel. Es... quiere aprender. Solo que nunca me lo había dicho.

— Claro que si. Chris, te ayudare con esto... Vamos al estudio tengo unos cuantos libros con los que puede iniciar... —pero se detuvo cuando noto que su amigo no cambiaba de expresión —Y quita esa cara de pena, te diste cuenta tarde y ¿Eso qué?... al menos te diste cuenta y nuevamente le ayudas a seguir adelante.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes, Jensen, quizás no soy tan atento como Jared. — confeso, realmente avergonzado de hablar de esto con su mejor amigo.

—Jay… — murmuro haciendo una mueca divertida — No es nada atento... bueno en esas cosas sí, pero olvida muchas otras, como San Valentín o el aniversario, una vez descubrí que le rogo a Chad que le recordara la fecha.

— Oh, déjame adivinar, Chad le llamo luego de que te peleaste con él por ser un despistado. — Christian esta vez rio ruidosamente.

— Si... y luego el muy maldito de Murray admitió que tenía planeado recordarle luego de que me peleara con él. —gruño en respuesta.

— Oh, déjame adivinar de nuevo, te peleaste de nuevo con Jared porque sigue siendo amigo de ese imbécil. — con esto recibió un manotazo de Jensen que le hizo reír más alto. — en serio, ustedes dos y ese Chad, gracias al cielo yo no tengo ningún enemigo.

— Chad es como la versión de una maldita suegra que nadie desea tener, la odias, pero no puedes sacarla de tu vida- — ironizo haciendo al músico reír más fuerte con su comparación.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso? — Jared se sujetaba de la pared mientras solo su cabeza y parte de su torso era visible al asomarse curioso, la risa de su pecoso era algo que solo el merecía provocar... y en casos especiales, Christian e Ian lo tenían permitido.

— Nada. —contestaron cómplices, mientras Jensen sacaba unos cuantos libros para Chris.  
  


 

**Capítulo 30  
Amor sin Dolor no es Amor.**

  
Había sido difícil editar esa edición especial que la revista se empeñó en sacar para aquellos meses, con la cercanía del verano, había sido la excusa perfecta para un número especial que incluyera los mejores lugares para ir a vacacionar en cualquier parte del mundo.

Era casi medio día, y no podía evitar bostezar una y otra vez. Estaba cansado, y como no, si había pasado la noche en la editorial y cuando llego Jared se había marchado a un asunto del trabajo de última hora... pero le había dejado el almuerzo hecho y bueno, su gigante estaba mejorando en la cocina. Tanto, que se comió hasta el último bocado.

Salió de baño, bostezando aun y dirigiéndose hacia el ropero, buscando algo cómodo que ponerse antes de dormir, pero un pequeño ladrido de cachorro, llamo su atención.

— ¿Jared? — pregunto Jensen, tomando un viejo suéter de su esposo y colocándoselo por encima, para luego salir de la habitación y ver a Max moviendo su diminuta colita al son de una música invisible, Sadie, quien había dado a luz hace dos semanas, descansaba en una esquina de la casa, moviendo la cola suavemente, mientras que Harley seguramente era el que rasguñaba la puerta de vidrio que daba de la sala al patio.

Pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención inmediata, sino a la expresión sombría en el rostro de Jared, quien respiro hondo antes de dejar caer su maleta al suelo, estaba sentado en el sillón, con las piernas estiradas y la cabeza hacía atrás, mientras Max mordisqueaba su pantalón de vestir, era el único cachorro de ocho con el que se había quedado, los demás estaban en Texas.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada. — contesto, sin siquiera levantar su vista hacía su esposo.

Jensen se colocó las manos a la cadera.

— Jared ¿Qué te dije de la sinceridad? — su voz en un evidente tono de advertencia, que no admitía mentiras nuevamente.

— Es que, no es realmente importante. — murmuro, temblando.

A eso Jensen se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón, haciendo a un lado el brazo de Jared.  
— Si no es importante entonces ¿Por qué no me ves cuando te hablo?

—Es solo, que no quiero decepcionarte, no a ti... nunca a ti. — murmuro recostando su cabeza en las piernas del periodista.

— Jared... — empezó Jensen, pero, no sabía cómo decirlo sin enfadarse con Jared por ser tan tontito a veces. — ¿Cómo alguien como yo podría decepcionarse de una lindura como tú? — susurro, en lugar de reclamarle, tomándolo de la barbilla y alzando su rostro hasta que pudo besar su frente.

— Es que… — Jared no pudo evitar gimotear con el pequeño beso —Pensé que lo tenía superado… — murmuro tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que se asomaron a su rostro.

— ¿Volviste a ver a Tom en algún lado? — la pregunta salió tan rápido de sus labios, que pudo ver como la decepción asolaba a su esposo, pensando que tan patético debía verse como para que esa fuera su primera impresión.

— Si... no, es decir más o menos. — cuando se dio cuenta que no se explicaba hizo un esfuerzo por hacer... —Me amenazaron hoy...

— ¿Quién te amenazo? — quería agregar, "Es Canadá, nadie amenaza a nadie en Canadá" pero Jared seguramente le haría un puchero enorme y terminaría dejándole con la angustia por unas horas.

— No sé bien lo que paso, le dije a un vendedor que no quería comprarle algo, él... no reacciono bien. — su voz se hacía más pequeña conforme avanzaba. — Y yo...tengo miedo, Jen.

— Bebe...— Jensen empujo de nuevo a Jared contra el sofá, solo para hacerse un hueco entre sus piernas, y poder así abrazarle. — te amo, mi vida. No dejare que un estúpido desconocido se meta contigo solo porque tuvo un mal día, estoy seguro que fue solo por eso, la gente hace cosas muy malas cuando se enfada, como las hizo mi padre. — explico, tocando la mejilla caliente de su esposo. — no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

Era tan agradable sentir a Jensen cerca, que no pudo evitar suspirar.

— ¿Nadie?

— Nadie... ¿ok? No quiero que nadie nos arruine esto... ¿Quieres que vayamos y le reclame por tratarte así? Porque puedo hacerlo... de una forma pacífica. — aclaro un segundo después, sabiendo que necesitaría a Chris y su carácter explosivo para enfrentarse a alguien.

— No, no, no está bien, es decir. — el periodista pronto sintió los grandes y fuertes brazos de su esposo rodearlo —No, es decir ¿Que haría yo si te pasa algo?... no puedo ni pensarlo, jamás podría seguir sin ti.

— Hey, está bien...yo tampoco dejare que te pase nada... ¿quieres hacer algo que te calme? Ver TV o algo, quizás jugar con los perros o ir a caminar. — pregunto levantándose, sin ver como la mirada de Jared se perdía al momento que este intentaba ponerse de pie.

— Me... esta mirado Jen, no está muerto... — su voz sonaba de pronto como si Jared no fuera consciente de lo que decía.

— ¿Mirando quién? — pregunto confundido dándose la vuelta.

— Viene por mí. — dijo jalando aire de pronto, corriéndose hacía atrás como si alguien se le acercara. — No dejes que me lleve, no déjame... hare lo quieras, lo que sea...

No sucedía tan seguido como antes, las regresiones estaban casi desapareciendo, gracias al tratamiento de Misha, y luego a la práctica que habían aplicado al llegar y tener una nueva vida. De verdad eran menos, y de poca intensidad. Jared antes solía perderse minutos enteros, ahora solo hacía falta un toque para hacerles ser consciente de la realidad que le rodeaba. Lo único que preocupaba a Jensen era que su gigante no tendiera a recordar nada luego de eso, pero era mucho mejor así.

— Jared. — le llamo, tomándole del hombro y zarandeándole. — nadie esta aquí, solo yo, Jensen. Me quedare, ¿ok?

Se alivió demasiado cuando vio a Jared reaccionar con el simple toque de su mano.

— ¿Jen...? Me siento mal...

— Lo sé... ¿quieres dormir un rato? Has estado estresado últimamente. — susurro, tomándole de ambas manos, para mantenerle con él y hacerle olvidar el asunto.

— ¿estarás aquí cuando abra los ojos verdad? —pregunto como un niño, sus ojos casi cerrándose.

— Siempre estoy, Jay... sabes que no te dejaría solo, no quiero que volvamos a retroceder.  
— Pensé que estaba superado, o en su mayoría aunque fuera... lo siento, aunque por eso no quería decirte...

— No es tu culpa, bebe...y tampoco quiero que me ocultes nada...— tiro de el con fuerza, pero igualmente fue Jared quien se levantó por su cuenta.

Caminaron abrazados en silencio hacía la cama, sin percatarse que el pequeño perrito caminaba detrás de ellos, pidiendo atención. Jared le mimaba demasiado, en opinión del rubio.

— Jen. — llamo el alto, justo cuando se recostaban juntos en la cama, Jensen tomo la sabana y los cubrió a ambos — Hoy me ofrecieron un nuevo puesto en la empresa...

Jensen tomo al canino y lo subió al pecho de Jared, que desabotonaba la camisa poco a poco, luego de haber lanzado los zapatos al suelo una vez Jensen le había acomodado, dejándole la tarea de quitar sus calcetines a su esposo.

— ¿En serio? Wow, no han pasado ni dos meses, Jared, debes ser muy bueno en el trabajo.

Jared se sonrojo en respuesta.

— Sabes... quizás es que es un lugar nuevo, nadie sabe lo que nos pasó, me hace sentir bien porque cuando la gente me mira no hay lástima en sus ojos, es como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aun así, yo no tomare el puesto. — dijo, llamando de inmediato la atención de esos ojos verdes sobre él.

— ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Jensen de inmediato. — ¿Por qué no? Pensé que era algo bueno.

— Es el mismo que desempeñaba en mi último trabajo, la primera razón quizás sea que no me trae buenos recuerdos, pero quizás la verdadera razón es que no me apetece viajar tanto de nuevo, no me malentiendas, no es porque no confié en ti... es porque no quiero separarme de ti o descuidarte...

— Oh... — suspiro entendiendo su punto, pero su expresión se volvió tan dura que Jared pudo notarlo desde su posición, con Max lamiendo sus dedos. Jensen se dio la vuelta, caminando al baño para buscar sus zapatillas de andar en la casa. — Esta bien si no quieres hacerlo... — le dijo cuándo volvió del baño. — ¿Por qué no te cambias y te acuestas?

— ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto incorporándose un poco, con el pequeño Max en sus manos — No me digas que nada — advirtió — Recuerda... ¡Sinceridad!

Jensen se mordió el labio, para aguantar una sonrisa.

— Nada. — le respondió arqueándole una ceja, en una pose retadora.

—Jensennnnn —se quejó como si tuviera cinco casi de inmediato, con un puchero en su rostro — Dime... anda.

— No me pasa nada, Jay, en serio, solo que recordar esos días no me hace muy bien que digamos. — se encogió de hombros, quitándole mella al asunto. — Además que...bueno no te ofendas pero me has arruinado la idea que tenía para hoy.

—Oh... lo siento ¿Que tenías planeado?... ¿Bailar para mi vestido de gatito?—intento adivinar, con el riesgo que su esposo le lanzara la pasta de dientes que tenía en la mano.

— No puedo decírtelo, tiene que ser un secreto. — respondió, pero entonces se detuvo y abrió la boca. — ¡Idiota!

— Hey... — dejando al cachorrito a un lado, jalo a su esposo para que cayera entre sus piernas  
—Dimeeeeee.

— No. Necesitaras convencerme muy a fondo para que pueda decirte.

—Con gusto. — Jensen no supo a que se refería hasta que sintió unos besos húmedos por su cuello, luego las manos grandes del Padalecki pasearse por sus costados.

— Ok, ya me convenciste... — dijo, se había quedado sin aliento con esa húmeda caricia. — quería... quería probar algo... nuevo.

— Nuevo... ¿Cómo qué? — pregunto con curiosidad, apartando sus labios rojos por los besos anteriores, pero esta vez sin esperar respuesta saco su lengua para hacer un camino de saliva por el cuello de su esposo.

— Mmm... No sé, una nueva tv, puede ser... — respondió, fingiendo pensar la respuesta, sentándose sobre las caderas de Jared.

—Mentiroso... es otra cosa, dime. — pidió pasando sus manos por la cintura de Jensen de manera que buscaba pegarlo aún más a él.

— ¿Que no puedo querer una más grande? Porque de verdad me gustan grandes, aunque eso tú lo sabes. — afirmo moviendo las caderas en círculos.

Jared contuvo como pudo un jadeo.

—A ti siempre te gustan las cosas grandes... ¡Que complejo!

— ¿Complejo? Tú fuiste quien me acostumbro, con una sonrisa grande, manos grandes, cuerpo grande… polla grande. ¿Qué más podría desear? – pregunto, abrazándose a los hombros de Jared. – bueno… hoy estuve pensando mucho en ti, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

— Creo que no... —Respondió divertido —¿Qué pensabas?

— Estaba haciéndolo... hace un par de días... — susurro, mejillas rojas y labios jugando a dejar chupetones por todo el pecho de su marido. — volví a tocarme pensando en ti.

— ¿Y... te gusto?—pregunto tomando entre sus grandes manos el firme culo del periodista, movimiento que tomo desprevenido a Jensen a tal punto que no pudo evitar jadear.

— ¡Me encanto...! — susurro y se inclinó para lamer un pezón, y luego chuparlo. — el solo pensar en tu polla me hace agua la boca y el culo también. —las palabras obscenas encienden a Jared, que se ha olvidado de que hoy no ha sido un buen día, y solo se concentra en la voz, y en los firmes glúteos que se restriegan contra su erección.

— Con que te mojas por mí, como toda una mujercita ¿Eh? —pico, tomando entre sus dedos, aun por encima de la sudadera que Jensen llevaba puesta, sus pezones, retorciéndolos con fuerza, como recuerda que le encanta a Jensen.

No sabe que Jensen casi se viene antes las palabras de su esposo, y que el solo esperaba tener una oportunidad de volver a probarlo en la boca, pero esta situación le fascinaba más de la que había planeado.

— Si... — dijo sin aliento.

—Dime cariño —jadeo mientras hacía a Jensen levantarse de sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que se sacaba su polla de los pantalones, que se irguió orgullosa, dura y caliente. Ante la mirada deseosa del periodista —¿Que quieres en estos momentos?

— Oh dios, Jay... yo no lo sé... — murmuro, nervioso.

— Bebe. —la mano que no sostenía su polla subió hasta la mejilla de Jensen acariciándola —¿Quieres chupármela? —pregunto con un pequeña jadeo al terminar de decirlo.

— ¿Crees que pueda? — pregunta, pero es obvio que la pregunta va más con Jared que con el mismo y su comodidad, no han hecho esto por medio año, y teme que sea demasiado.

— Si... me muero por tener tu boca, rodeándome y luego follarte esos gruesos labios — su sonrisa era traviesa, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de la seguridad que se vislumbraba también en ella, eso tranquilizo un poco a Jensen.

Y esas palabras le causaron un gemido ahogado, que le impulso a tomarle entre sus manos, finalmente aliviado con la posibilidad de que de verdad podían hacer esto, casi se descuida y deja que las lágrimas de felicidad broten de sus ojos cuando deja que su lengua acaricie la vena gruesa que ya se ha llenado de sangre.

No llora, pero sonríe y gime de vuelta cuando Jared sisea y sujeta su nuca, controlando poco a poco los movimientos que hace para tener un mejor ángulo que lamer.

—Ohhhh... dios Jen —las mejillas del rubio están sonrojadas y este no sabe lo que causa en el mas alto al ver cada peca rodeada de ese rojo, haciéndole mas y mas apetecible — Jen... tu boca, oh... bebe me vuelves loco. — no puede evitar empujar un poco. Esta ansioso.

No necesita responder a las palabras de Jared, solo se concentra en lo que hace, dejando que la polla traspase sus labios, hasta tocar el fondo de su garganta y hacerle jadear, obligándole a separarse y seguir atendiéndole con su lengua. Humedeciendo el glande, y jugando con el pequeño agujerito que rezumaba liquido.

— Jen, no sabes cuanto extrañaba esto — dio un empujón que estrello su punto contra la lengua de su esposo. Este jadeo casi al mismo tiempo que él, pero solo abrió su boca y él se introdujo, empezando a follarse la boca, observando como esos labios rodeaban con fuerza todo el tronco de su polla que ahora había comenzando a moverse. Follando aquella pecadora boca, como hace mucho quería.

Los gemidos del hombre que permanecía sobre sus rodillas, eran constantes, mientras dispuesto a todo, recibía las embestidas que mas bien eran lentas, haciendo que Jensen pudiera sentir con sus labios cada vena que rodeaba ese tronco, además por supuesto del sabor salado del liquido que brotaba y manchaba sus labios.

Pero cuando los jadeos y las embestidas amenazaban con terminar en un enorme orgasmo, Jared se detuvo haciendo retroceder al rubio.

—Jen...

Jensen gimió en protesta, subiendo su mirada al rostro azorado de Jared.

— ¿Qué?

— Me voy a venir pronto y no será en tu cara... —Jensen le miro confundido — Vergüenza. — logro decir buscando hilar sus pensamientos un poco mejor, lo que era difícil, con el cálido aliento de su esposo golpeando su muy sensible miembro.

Jensen hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Bromeas verdad? — y sin mas, tomo la polla y volvió a metérsela en la boca, esta vez succionado fuerte la punta mientras masturbaba el resto que estaba fuera de su boca.

Jared se mordió el labio con fuerza pero eso no detuvo el jadeo de gusto que salió de estos.

— Oh, Jen... si... así, si... me corro yo...— no tuvo tiempo de decir más, no porque su semen salía espeso y caliente directo a aquella boca que no dejaba de succionarle, incluso entre el caos de su visión borrosa pudo ver como unos hilillos del espejo liquido bajaban por el extremo derecho de aquellos labios.

Aun así, Jensen no dejo de succionar hasta sacar la ultima gota de él, tragando cuando la carga se volvía muy pesada para su boca, chupando hasta que logro sacara todo.

— No fue tan malo, ¿cierto? — le pregunto, mientras succionaba sus dedos que habían quedado llenos también de la esencia blanca.

Jared tuvo que reír bajito y asentir, llevando su atención y luego su mano, a la pequeña línea amarilla que quedo en la mejilla contraria.

— Eso... fue Wow... Te amo, Jen. — dijo una vez que recogió lo que quedo de su semen en la mejilla con su dedo, llevándolo a los labios de Jensen, que estaban hinchados y rojos.

Jensen chupo el dedo de su esposo, satisfecho de su tarea.

— Yo también te amo... soy siempre grandioso. — pregunto levantándose de la cama, acomodándose la ropa, no importándole la erección que tenia.

— No quiero alzar ese ego, pero si, lo eres. — dijo atrayendo a Jensen, de forma que pronto lo tuvo sentando encima de nuevo y con su enorme mano dentro de los bóxers de su esposo.

— Jay, no tienes por qué hace... — un gemido agudo interrumpió sus palabras, estremeciéndose cuando los dedos de Jared le rodearon su dureza.

— Shuuu, quiero esto, te quiero a ti... — Jensen sintió de inmediato la otra mano juguetear con sus nalgas, amasándolas y pellizcándolas un poco, jadeando al mismo tiempo que Jensen.

— Dios, tanto tiempo... — jadeo, todo su cuerpo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para rendirse ante las caricias de Jared, pese a que su mente seguía diciéndole que llevara esto con cuidado.

No quería asustar al hombre entre sus piernas, no quería hacerlo que rehuyera sus caricias solo por forzar las cosas. Tenía tanto miedo, como placer recorría su cuerpo.

—¿Te hacía falta esto? —preguntó, su escurridiza mano entrando en los pantalones ajenos, haciendo un circulo pequeño sobre la entrada de Jensen. Noto como este jadeo alto y él, él se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo.

Hace tanto que no le escuchaba gemir de esa forma, quizás por eso su cuerpo estaba siendo generoso y le estaba regalando una segunda erección en menos de diez minutos, porque Jensen era una visión sublime cuando se aferraba a sus hombros y dejaba que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás.

—Joder... — gruño con el primer intento de meter el dedo, con lo que Jensen grito sin vergüenza de contenerse, mucho menos cuando el dedo entro con el segundo intento —¡Dios... tan estrecho, Jen estas tan estrecho! — era difícil, pero empezó a meter y sacar el dedo, con la lentitud que tremada estreches le permitía.

— Si, Jared, lo necesito tanto, por favor, hazlo rápido. — El rostro de Jensen, estaba desfigurado en un mueca de constante de placer, sus ojos cerrados y la saliva corriendo libre por su barbilla, aun mezclada con el semen.

—Joder... Jen, eres tan caliente. — murmuro mientras por segundos el dedo se volvía más fácil de dejar hasta que en un momento el segundo también encontró su camino hacia dentro. Hizo tijeritas con ellos, los movió en círculos e incluso esta seguro que rozo la próstata por el estremecimiento de Jensen. —¿Te gusta? — Necesitaba saberlo, que estaban bien que era placentero para ambos.

— Si, me gusta. — a duras penas, Jensen logro contestar a su pregunta, porque los gemidos seguían saliendo, aparentemente, sin su permiso. A veces parecían gritos agudos que no evitaba, y estaba seguro que se hubiese corrido con el segundo dedo, sino fuera porque él se estaba encargando de sujetarle desde la base.

Jared sonrió, pero Jensen estaba tan concentrado que no vio su sonrisa traviesa, cuando logro meter el tercer dedo, al mismo tiempo que sus dientes mordieron por encima del abrigo el pezón que sobresalía.

— No... Te vas a correr con mi polla en tu culo ¿Quieres eso? — se movió -luego de sacar los dedos- de tal forma que su polla, dura y babeante como si fuera el primer asalto empezó a rozar la entrada de Jensen.

Jensen apretó sus manos contra su cuello, sentía que podía asfixiarlo pero no le importo, ya que las lagrimas de excitación que hace tanto tiempo no veía, ahora estaban allí, recorriendo esas mejillas encendidas, llenas de pecas.

— Si lo quiero, Jared, parece... parece... que han sido años desde que... lo hicimos...

—Te amo, — le dijo directamente en su oído, al mismo tiempo que se abría paso en ese interior, que parecía llevarlo a un placer demasiado fuerte para ser cierto... sintió su polla ansiosa, palpitando como si tuviera vida propia... como si reconociera aquella estreches en particular como suya.

Pero el que no tuvo tiempo de ajustarse fue el, porque tan pronto los glúteos de Jensen tocaron sus muslos, este, como un experto, comenzó a rebotar en su regazo, sujetándose de sus hombros y susurrando cuan duro le encontraba.

Cerró los ojos por la fuerza con que su esposo estaba montándole.

— Eres tan cálido... vamos Jen, salta más… — dijo al momento exacto en que empezó a empujar hacia arriba, haciendo el movimiento más fuerte — Jen — sus manos se movieron a los pezones, jalándolos para morderlos, totalmente desbocados en esa piel sensible.

— No tienes... – una vez mas, sus palabras se cortaron cuando la pelvis de Jared empujo hacia arriba, dejándole momentáneamente sin sentido, cuando su próstata se vio una vez mas presionada. — … maldición, Jared, no sabes cuanto te amo. – y con eso, estrello los labios de ambos.

Jared correspondió el beso casi de inmediato, sus lengua se enredaron y jadeo —de alguno— murió contra los labios ajenos. Momento que aprovecho el Ingeniero para empezar a masturbar a su marido, frotando su dedo gordo por la punta una y otra vez por aquella húmeda punta... hasta que encontró algo mas divertido, estrujarla entre dos de sus dedos.

Su recompensa fue otro grito ahogado por parte de Jensen, y por supuesto, el inevitable orgasmo que mancho sus manos de semen, y aun así, la desesperación de Jensen era tanta, que no dejo de cabalgarle.

Fue como una reacción en cadena, el orgasmo de Jensen desencadeno el suyo. Lo que se podía escuchar en la habitación de pronto eran esos, sus jadeos desesperados mientras el semen se desbordaba un poco por las pecosas piernas, pero ambos no dejaban de tocarse, no, era como si mas que prolongar el placer —que ahora disminuía — era prolongar como se había unido, nuevamente, pese a todo y todos.

Terminaron abrazándose con fuerza, mientras se besaban, pasando la fuerte oleada de placer que había dejado el orgasmo en ambos, casi de forma simultanea.

— Te amo, Jared. — logro boquear el rubio, separándose solo lo suficiente. — te extrañaba tanto.

Jared sonrió, haciendo a Jensen casi llorar porque después de tanto tiempo esa si era la sonrisa que le enamoro de Jared, desde el primer segundo.

— También te amo y te extrañaba, demasiado. — se salió con cuidado, tomando a Jensen en sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo... como siquiera pudiste...? — no sabia como preguntarlo.

—Hace algún tiempo venia pensándolo. —dijo dejando a su esposo en la cama, entre un montón de almohadas haciéndolo ver en su opinión adorable — Hable con Misha un par de veces por teléfono y bueno, la mayoría de traumas estaban superado, unos, otros no... Así que solo me dije “tengo que intentarlo...” — respondió acurrucándose junto a Jensen.

— ¿y que paso con todo eso de la sinceridad? Porque estuve presente en todas tus llamadas a Misha y sé que en ningún momento mencionaste nada de sexo. — tenia una expresión reprobatoria, pero solo le duro un segundo antes de pellizcarle.

—Auch — se quejo riendo — Quería sorprenderte así que me las arregle para hablar a solas con Misha... Además te ves hermoso después de follar, ansiaba eso. Y no lo te dije, porque si no podía, no quería decepcionarte.

— Si, pero que hubieses hecho si moría después del orgasmo, ¿eh?

— Exagerado... acaso ¿Estuvo tan bueno?— contraataco.

— ¿Qué no te lo deje sufrientemente claro? — ironizo, rodando sus ojos cuando Jared afianzo el agarre en sus caderas.

—Si, la verdad es que te arqueabas deliciosamente, bebe. — dijo dejándole un beso en la frente. — Lo estamos logrando Jen, casi tenemos nuestras vidas completas de nuevo.

— Si... — murmuro Jensen, bajando su mirada, como si la escondiera de Jared. — Se que no te gusta que hable de eso, Jared... pero siento que hayamos tenido que pasar todo esto.

—Fue culpa de ambos... y si me hubieras aceptado el divorcio o te hubieras rendido conmigo, o con nosotros... no estaríamos aquí, así que gracias, Jen, gracias por darnos esta segunda oportunidad. — susurro.

Jensen gimió enterrándose en los brazos de Jared como única respuesta.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso gatito pecoso? – dijo arrullando a Jensen en sus brazos.

— No soy un gatito... — le reclamo, con un puchero levantando su cara hacia Jared, su voz infantil comparada con el rugido de voz que usaba a veces para regañarle.

— Si... si lo eres, mi gatito, solo mío. — repitió feliz, tanto que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Misha estaba sentado en el sofá, apenas con unos bóxers y una camisa larga que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las caderas. Tenía sus lentes puestos, mientras leía un libro que había comprado, algo de nuevas teorías en su campo, siempre era bueno estar pendiente de cómo su campo de estudio seguía creciendo, era algo que lo llenaba.

Morgan estaba a su lado, como él sádico que es… ¿Por qué lo piensa? Porque está limpiando sus armas y sonriendo como un tonto en dirección a la caja de cervezas que Jensen le ha enviado desde Canadá, dos en realidad, las más populares de por ahí según el correo electrónico que les envió hace algunos segundo.

Una caja decía Molson Canadian y la otra Labatt Blue, y él psicólogo no sabía si siquiera podrían tomarse la mitad… bueno él, Jeff si.

— Jensen te consciente demasiado, mira que enviarte cerveza extranjera. – murmuro hacia su novio.

— Quizás mas que algunos. — respondió, apenas y desviando la mirada para verle con una ceja alzada. — demuestra que realmente aprecia mi ayuda, no como otros. — eso hizo que Misha por fin sacara la mirada de su libro solo para verle con el ceño fruncido.

—Aja... Yo te consiento demasiado también, te cocino mucha comida que he aprendido solo por ti y aun mas importante, cosas mas sanas que una cerveza — contraataco tan rápido que el otro hombre rio.

— Que perra tan sensible. — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie.

Estaban en su viejo apartamento en Virginia, y hubiera mentido si dijera que Misha Collins no había afectado su vida desde el momento que se bajo del avión en el aeropuerto, con sus gafas rosas y el abrigo azul haciendo una nula combinación entre ellos, y diciendo algo que había sonado al típico Angelino fuera de su tierra.

Ahora, el apartamento estaba lleno de libros de psicología como el que el hombre en el sofá leía hasta que él le había interrumpido. Las estanterías estaban repletas de ellos. E incluían toda clase de adornos que los pacientes de su novio le habían regalado para el viaje. Iban desde una jirafa verde de seis patas, a un pequeño muñeco de Mazinger Z.

—Jeff... ¡No me digas Perra! —Gruño con un puchero, dejando el libro y caminando detrás de su novio. —Los novios no le dicen perra al otro...

— Oh, ve a llorarle a tu psicólogo. — fue toda la respuesta que recibió Collins, sintiéndose mas indignado que antes, mientras observaba como Jeff buscaba una vaso en la alacena, seguramente para servirse una cerveza fría.

—Jeff... ¡Eres un idiota! —gruño quitándole el baso. A veces parecían unos niños y eso divierta demasiado al oficial.

— ¿Que? ¿Desde cuando eres una mujer que se ofende con facilidad? — a eso, la mirada que recibió de Misha fue peor, y seguro este se planteaba lanzarle el vaso a la cabeza.

—Aunque no sea mujer, alguna vez seria lindo que dijeras algo aparte de perra. — rebatió cruzándose de brazos.

— Te digo muchas veces otras cosas que no sean perra. Pero en estos momentos, no se me ocurre mas nada. — Se encogió de hombros imitando la seriedad de Collins, pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver la mordida que había dejado en la mañana debajo de su carótida.

—¿Qué ves? —pregunto extrañado de la sonrisa del agente.

— Nada. — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo y girándose de nuevo a la alacena para sacar otro vaso, e ignorando a Misha, paso por su lado hacia la nevera.

—Quieres mas a la jodida cerveza que a mi. — murmuro para si mismo, pero olvidando el detalle que el otro hombre tenia muy buen oído, era policía después de todo.  
Por eso Morgan se giro hacia él.

— ¿Cual es tu problema con la maldita cerveza? ¡Es cerveza, por el señor! — Exclamo, dejando el vaso sobre la primera repisa de la nevera. — ¿O solo es porque Jensen me envió una a mi y no a ti? No tienes por qué tener celos de esa niña.

—¿Quien dice que tengo celos?—rebatió de inmediato, de pronto teniendo unas inmensas ganas de pelear, odiaba ser tan transparente para ese hombre.

— ¿Quien dice que no? — y Morgan tenia esa sonrisa que tantas ganas le daban de borrar, porque era un idiota. — Misha, no seas así. Jensen tiene a su gigante de tres metros, ¿Por qué querría a un hombre como yo?

—Porque... porque... es que yo nunca y yo... — se trago sus palabras y bajo la mirada al suelo como si estuviera asustado. — Olvídalo... ve con tu cerveza...

— No, no, no... Dime, escúpelo, ¿nunca te digo que te amo y te adoro y que eres lo mas especial para mi, o te he dado motivo para creer que te engaño? — pregunto, observándole desde la nevera.

El vaso que tenia Colin cayo fuertemente al suelo, mientras el psicólogo se quedaba con los ojos inmensamente grandes viendo a Morgan como si fuera un fantasma o él mismísimo diablo.  
—Yo... en realidad nunca has dicho lo primero... Jeff, solo yo.

— Tú solo asumiste que yo no lo sentía y que te haría venir miles de kilómetros para verte la cara todos los días, y escucharte hablar de tus clientes toda la maldita noche, o llevarte a cenar porque ambos apestamos en la cocina.

—A veces hace falta que se digan las cosas, aunque este en frente muchas pruebas de lo contrario. —contesto algo resentido acercándose a Morgan hasta que puso su mano en el pecho ajeno. — Eres un idiota, pero así te quiero. — sonrió, porque sabe que es lo más cercano a una confesión de ese hombre.

— Perra. — soltó Morgan, y antes de que Misha pudiera decir algo a modo de reclamo, le tomo de la cintura y le beso, raspando su barbilla con su barba.

  
 **Epilogo**  


 ****

  


La gente iba y venia, bajando y subiendo por el boulevard, hablando sin cesar, cotilleando sin culpa y gritando algunas veces sin total remordimiento. Nadie advirtiendo la presencia de nadie más que la persona con la que conversaban.

A mitad de la calle, se podía escuchar la clara risa de Jensen, casi muriéndose por las tonterías que le contaba Misha mientras bajaban dirigiéndose a la bahía. Ian y Chris iban tomados de la mano, caminando unos pasos por delante de ellos, Ian con sus típicos pantalones blancos y ligeros y su camisa oscura, Chris por su parte, parecía listo para una fiesta hawaiana.

Y para sorpresa de todos, Chad también estaba allí.

Eran sus vacaciones de verano, donde Jensen tenía dos semanas largas de vacaciones de la editorial y Jared tenia dos jodidos meses de no hacer nada más que rumiar en la casa. Por eso y nada mas, las vacaciones se habían decidido tan pronto como Ian había conseguido el permiso de su nuevo trabajo en un café del centro de Montreal.

Morgan no había venido con ellos porque trabajaba en un caso muy importante, pero había enviado saludos desde Nueva York. Escueto para el resto, pero romántico para Collins.

Del como Chad había ido con ellos. Pues eso todo era culpa de Jared y de sus ojitos de puchero, al menos el hombre estaba mas atento al bebe en el coche que a meterse con Jensen o a hacer comentarios obscenos, mientras observaba a su esposa pelearse en francés con el vendedor, lo que frustraba a Chad, que parecía ser el único que no entendía el idioma.

Jared se reía ante la expresión de fastidio de su amigo, cuando sintió unas manos enrollarse en su cintura, se giro para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes y unas pecosas mejillas.

— Bebe. – llamo. – Vamos a nadar, ¿o acaso tan interesante es burlarte de tu pobre amigo, por no manejar el idioma? — acuso divertido.

— Hey... ¿Cómo sabias que estaba burlándome de eso?— murmuro recostándose un poco en Jensen

— Estamos casados hace más o menos 8 años, y llevamos tres de haber renovado nuestros votos, ¿Cómo no conocerte? — le cuestiono, apretando mas los brazos alrededor de esa estrecha cintura.

— No me parece suficiente. — respondió ganándose un pellizco de su pareja. — Por cierto— su voz bajo de tono —¿Te he dicho lo sexy que estás hoy?

— No lo suficiente, y tendrás que recompensarme por ello. – le respondió, sonriendo cuando Jared se separo de él.

Jared dejo ir una carcajada, una de esas que amenazaban con dejar sordo al rubio.

— Pues... déjeme decirle Señor Ackles Padalecki que eres tan sexy que me provoca morder cada parte de esa bronceada piel... pero creo que tendremos que esperar — hizo un gesto con su mano refiriéndose a todos sus amigos, luego de empezar a alejarse con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

Era cierto lo de la piel bronceada, Canadá podía ser un país helado, pero en dos semanas tomando el sol, Jensen había adquirido un color que Jared había querido borrar con su lengua cada noche desde entonces.

— Malo, eres un mal príncipe. – murmuro, dándole otro pellizco. – malo.

—Ouch ¿Seguro que yo soy el malo? — pregunto dándole una nalgada y con el grito desprevenido que dejo ir el rubio, Jared aprovecho para correr calle abajo.

— ¡Jared! – Jensen grito cuando le vio huir, causando que Ian y Chris, que estaban con Misha frente a la tienda de recuerditos que quedaba bajando la calle, se giraran a verlo.

No paso un segundo más antes de que comenzara a perseguirle.

Chris sonrió, viéndolo como si fuera la escena mas divertida de su vida.

— ¡Ni lo intentes, Jen! – le grito. — ¡Estas gordo, así no lo alcanzas!

Jared rio con el comentario de Chris, seguro de que su pecoso se había indignado mas y siguió su camino, volteando un poco solo para ver al rubio correr, era un gusto ver todos esos músculos moviéndose, pero pronto casi sin darse cuenta llego al final de la calle que estaba al lado del comienzo de la arena caliente, tomo aire justo ahí y volteo hacia Jensen.

Lo que vio no le gusto. Jensen se había quedado atrás, al parecer había chocado con un vendedor que a pesar de sus disculpas, estaba totalmente enfocado en gritarle a su esposo, inclusive se acercaba por momentos con los puños alzados de forma amenazante, y noto de inmediato que Jensen temblaba un poco, los gritos le recordaban malas cosas de las que el sabia.

La ira le invadió de repente y con unos cuantos pasos estuvo ahí, interponiéndose entre Jensen y el sujeto. Su altura era intimidante cuando el quería.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —observo por el rabillo del ojo a Ian, junto a Chris y Misha aproximarse rápidamente.

— ¿Mi problema? — el fuerte acento casi le impedía escuchar las palabras del hombre. — ¿Qu acaso eres imbécil? Esa maldita marica ha botado mis cosas al suelo, ¿Es que por marica ninguno de ustedes tiene cerebro?

— No siga. — pidió viendo como el hombre reía y tan pronto le vio abrir la boca, supo que lo diría de nuevo por lo que con un certero golpe dejo al hombre en el suelo. —Pareciera que es la única jodida palabras que sabes decir ¿Es dinero que buscas?... bien ahí tienes— saco unos cuantos billetes de su cartera y sin fijarse realmente los tiro al suelo justo donde aquel hombre se quejaba. — Hey... ¿Jen...? Bebe.— le tomo del brazo alejándose lo más posible del vendedor —¿Estas bien, bebe? ¡Contéstame!

— Lo siento — respondió escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.  
— No te disculpes, todo esta bien — Jared le quito las manos del rostro con cuidado —Ambos estamos bien y eso fue, solo una tontería ¡Nada paso!

Misha pensó en acercarse a ellos, pero se quedo atrás cuando escucho las palabras de Jared, ese chico grande había madurado sus miedos en esos tres años, todo por ese chico asustadizo que era Jensen, bueno, chico era un eufemismo, ya que Jensen tenía casi 40 años ahora.

— Pero él iba a golpear… —se atraganto con sus propias palabras el rubio, fritando sus ojos.

—Shhh, pero no lo deje. — acaricio la mejilla de hombre frente a él que en su opinión cada día era más hermoso. —No deje que te hiciera daño, Jen, nunca lo he hecho, menos ahora.— le tomo del brazo dispuesto a acercarse a donde estaban los demás —Se supone que hoy seria un día feliz Jen... así que sonríe.

— Lo se, pero él me dijo, como mi padre... – susurro, dejándose hacer, pero aun temblaba.

—Basta, Jensen. — se volteo su voz sonaba decidió tanto que tomo el rostro ajeno entre ambas manos — Él no iba a golpearte ¿Sabes porque?... porque yo estaba aquí y jamás permitiría eso, solo cálmate si... estamos juntos en esto y en todo ¿Recuerdas...? cada uno cuida la espalda del otro.

— Si, cuidamos el uno del otro… — repitió Jensen, estaba auto convenciéndose de eso, cerrando sus ojos y respirando hondo antes de sonreír, una sonrisa aun débil, pero lo que necesitaba para calmar a su esposo. – Te amo.

— Te amo también, gatito pecoso. — murmuro Jared antes dejar ir su rostro.

Antes de recibir una respuesta muy indignada por parte de Jensen, una brisa fría hizo que Ackles se abrazara al hombre alto. Estaban en las costas de Francia, donde Chris había jodido toda la mañana para ir a una playa nudista, y donde Ian había descubierto que su guía de viajes tenia razón y el lugar era una maravilla.

Donde Jensen se había asustado por un vendedor rabioso y Jared había golpeado a alguien por primera vez en diez años, desde que había dejado el básquet universitario. Donde Misha había comprado un pequeño llavero con la torre de Paris en el, porque Jeff siempre perdía las llaves de su auto. Y donde Chad aprendió después de tanto tiempo, que Jared haría lo que fuera por ese pecoso que lucia diminuto a su lado.

Por ultimo, pero no por menos importarte, fue en Francia, a solo centímetros del agua marina, donde Jensen le confeso a Jared que él era su príncipe azul, el que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo en ese diminuto pueblito de Texas.

**[[FICS RPS J2] LOVE WHITOUT PAIN ISN'T LOVE MASTER POST](http://vanehil-fics.livejournal.com/50692.html) **   



End file.
